The Sage of Six Path's and The Sage of Time
by GrandPuubaTikiElderMcTootTooT
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the last of his clan, or is he? Follow Naruto while he figures out that The Sage of Six Path's, and The Sage of Time were really just the beginning of it all, and sets out to rebuild Uzushio, as well as his once great clan. Epic length story, Bloodline Naruto (later on) NaruxHina, OCxHana, Lemons, Few OC's. Starts off after the wave arc. Read and Review Rated-M
1. The Sage of Six Path's Tale

(Authors Note)

Ok here's my first story I'm putting up here on FF and I hope you guys like longer stories with action/adventure/romance/and lots of humor. The main pairing is Naru/Hina and will have some other pairings in it as well as a few OC's. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Reviews are jelly, follows are peanut butter, and constructive criticism is the bread of my PB'J sammich lol but if i stray off of canon just a tiny bit to add my own twist to my story don't flame me and bite my head off lol. The first couple of chapters are important to read over to get the gist of the story but do not fret this is a Naru/Hina fic and will be before you know it. I'll update whenever i can which will be at least once a week, so on that note Enjoy.

(Authors Note Update)

I just wanted to clear a couple things up for the readers who are just starting out on my book, and wanted them to understand something that i should of brought up when i first published the first chapters. Like i said above in the first Authors Note, that the first chapters are PROLOGUES and as such they are the back story of the main one that you have chosen to click on at the main page of the Naru/Hina section. After the chapter "The fall of Uzu Part 2" the real story takes hold and in the direction that everyone is following. So if you are wanting to get into the story right off the bat and blindly see what my story is all about and fill in the blanks yourself, or come back to the prologues at a later time to help clear things up its cool with me either way.

Also to all you grammar Nazi's.. everyone has their flaws in grammar, and while i do not claim in any way to be perfect at it, i will look everything over once I get the chance to do so. When I am writing this story I am simply doing it as a hobby, and something to do for fun. Most of the time while I am writing this.. I am stoned off my ass, so having perfect grammar is the last thing on my mind. Just making sure that I am spelling right is hard enough as it is. People leaving the same god dammed review about grammar this and grammar that makes me really not give a shit, and not want to put more updates out as much to be honest. And to the lovely guest who left reviews saying to fix my grammar in the story summary. Don't care. Having limited words is hard to give a good story summary, and if that turns you away from my story, your stupid. Like I said, this is only for fun, and to brush up on my skills as an author... Its been fucking 4 years since i was in college for fucks sake, so lay off. I am currently going through every chapter posted so far to break up the blocks of text that I published. When i first started this story I only did it off of an idea I had, and built it from there. Not expecting to publish it at all. So YES i am fixing it. Anyways I just wanted to get that out there and in the open. For all who readers who are actually cool and not lame. You will not be disappointed as the story progresses. Thanks.

Oh yeah i don't own Naruto or any of its characters... if i did funnier and crazier things would of happened already *laughs manically lighting myself on fire and jumping out of a window*

~ Prologue ~

The passing of the savior of the world

As the man known as the Sage of Six Path's was lying on his death bed he requested the presence of his youngest son.

Upon arriving the young man knelt beside his dying father asking what it is that he wished to speak about. The old sage simply said "I know i have already given you and your brothers your inheritance, but with you there is something else i must give you. Two stories from my younger years, in which both stories will explain a few things, and help you understand my life in a better way. Now let me begin with the first story." The old sage shifted in his bed attempting to get comfortable for the first story his needed to entrust to this youngest son, and with a deep breath he started.

"When I first heard kami's whisper unto my ears in my younger years, she instructed me to meditate on top of the highest peak for 31 days, and 31 nights with no food or water, and to not waver while in my meditative state. She said to me that I would have her specifically guarding me until the 31 days and nights have past." The old sage started, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I went along with what was spoken to me by Kami, and ventured for the highest peak around. Once i achieved getting to the top of the peak, i did as instructed, and sat atop the peak and started meditating in a zen position. Once I started, I felt the whole world shimmer and the after image of the cold snowy peak i sat atop of was faded from my memory as a starry landscape played before me. I then heard Kami whisper into my ears once more. She said "Put your soul into your stomach, and concentrate on the flame burning brightly from within, and don't break your concentration until the 31 days, and nights have past." Her voice said to me, pausing for a minute as if waiting for me to comprehend what she was saying, before speaking again.

(Flashback)

"While in this state my child, the stars will turn over to let the sun refresh the world of the cold night as accustomed to in your world. When you no longer hear my voice, all but one star shall shine upon you, showing that one day has past you by." Kami instructed.

"Once you have past 31 days and nights, you will understand the questions you soul is asking you, and bring about your destiny." Kami finished as her voice faded from my mind.

(Flashback End)

"After the trials of my meditation past, i came to understand that the flame that kami was speaking of, was in fact the very will of chakra. Waiting to be released to the world of man kind." The sage finished before he started coughing a little, while in slight pain. Calming his coughing fit the sage continued on.

"After descending the peak, i noticed that i had only had been atop the peak in which kami instructed me to go to for only one day. That must of been what kami herself meant when she said she'd provide me with her protection in my trial." He spoke before taking another deep jagged breath to speak again.

"I also realized that when she said I'd have to go without food or water and survive on sheer will alone, that she was testing my mind, body, and soul at the very extreme, in hopes that i pass her test so that i may prove worthy, and true of the destiny that was brought upon me since my birth." The Sage paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"After descending the peak i quickly started teaching six of the closest people i had to me from my childhood since my older brother left, that had the flame from within. Bringing them along with me on a journey across the lands, so that i may teach the world of the ways of the ninshu religion." The sage smiled thinking about his 6 chosen companions from his younger years, before continuing.

"As my chosen six followers, and I ventured upon the warring lands.. spreading my teachings, and religion of ninshu to the people. I quickly noticed that upon my arrival to new lands that i was affecting those around me greatly by just my presence alone. When I would interact with new people in the different lands my vision would blur for a split second showing those before me in grey with a light blue haze around them with a spec of blue from within the people. Upon gathering the people i spoke to, the more the ones around me tried to grasp what I was teaching them about the ways of ninshu, and depending on how they took what i said to heart. That small spec of light blue from within would grow to a smaller, but yet still noticeable blue flame, similar to the one from within me but much smaller." The sage explained before carrying on.

"When those that chose to listen to my words, and knowledge continued doing so the small blue flame from within changed once again. Creating thin blue lines throughout the persons body jetting out directly from the flame to all parts of the body conjoining with all muscles and joints. I realized that when those who followed my teachings had reached this stage, that they knew enough of the ninshu ways to pass on to others. So i'd leave them with the parting words that they should spread what i have taught to them, to those who are closest to them, so that they may come to the understanding of what it means to be of the ninshu sect." The wise sage finished while deep in thought for a few moments.

"After time past and the chosen six that i held closest to me continued our travels spreading ninshu to the lands I received kamis whisper once again. She came to me while i was in my daily meditative state, the very same zen meditative state that i used to under go my trial atop the tallest peak. She spoke to me in the same starry landscape i witnessed from before and slowly a figure appeared withing my mind revealing a beautiful woman with long white flowing hair and beautiful light blue piercing eyes, dressed in a long flowing white robe.

(Flashback)

Kami was looking at the young sage before her that she had chosen to speak to. "You have done well my chosen one. The six you hold closest, and dearest to you will not go unrewarded for their efforts in helping you along the ways of your journey. For it is time for them to hear my voice, and become an even greater help to you than before." Kami finished.

The sage took a breath of air into his lungs before speaking. "If that is what you choose, I thank you greatly for the wisdom you have helped me find, and hope that my chosen six followers find the answers to the questions you have for them." The said to the divine being before him.

Kami giggled to herself, causing the sage to raise an eyebrow in confusion to what he had just had heard from Kami.

Kami seeing her sage's confusion spoke up. "You need not worry, as for I only have a gift for your chosen six, one for each of them." Kami explained.

As the sage processed what he had been told kami spoke out. "Your first follower shall receive the gift of attraction and repulsion using his flame from within, he shall be called "The Deva Path".

"Your second follower shall receive the gift to transform his body to metal and with it be able to summon weapons of any kind with a mere thought using his flame from within, he shall be called "The Asura Path."

"Your third follower shall receive the gift of being able to read another mind by placing a hand on a selected person, while pulling the selected persons soul out of the body ready to pass judgement upon them. If the selected person he puts into judgement relents he shall live, and keep his body and soul. If the selected person refuses and remains on the path of sin, then the selected person shall have their soul devoured by the shinigami, and the person shall fall into the underworld, this follower shall be called "The Human Path."

"Your fourth follower shall receive the gift of summoning animals of all kinds to support, and aid you in your journeys, allowing human kind to become one closer to animal kind, and nature alike, she shall be called "The Animal Path."

"Your fifth follower shall receive the gift of absorption, he shall be able to protect you, and your other 6 followers with the ultimate defense by being able to absorb any attack consisting of chakra, he shall be called, "The Preta Path."

"Your sixth, and final follower shall receive the gift with two abilities, one for interrogation, and restoration by using the King of Hell himself, he shall be called "The Naraka Path."

Kami finished he explanation of her gifts that she was going to bestow onto her young sage's followers, the sage was about to speak up and ask a question but saw that Kami was once again about to speak to him. Seeing that the sage was going to hold his question for later Kami continued speaking.

"Now my chosen one, while your six followers shall receive these special gifts from me, you shall not be left out." Kami said with a smile on her beautiful face.

When the sage heard that he spoke up interrupting the divine being and spoke out. "Kami-sama just you sharing your wisdom with myself is a gift of such greatness that i do not wish for anything more." The sage said with respect to the woman of all creation.

When the sage didn't hear anything after his words he studied kami's face, and noticed she had a small smirk on her face, and closed her eyes before speaking once again.

"You are truly worthy of being my chosen one, my child. But you shall receive this gift from me to help you continue on your path in this life, as well as "your next."" For as you shall receive the gift no one person shall ever receive again for it is you alone that shall acquire this gift. It cannot be passed down in any means of teachings, nor can it be passed down by just your blood alone. You shall receive the gift of life and death." Kami explained slightly shocking the sage with her words.

The sage looked at Kami with nothing short of confusion expression on his face when he heard what Kami had said just a moment ago. When Kami noticed his once again confused expression, she knew that she needed to go into further detail on the matter.

"I understand your confusion my child, for as any human can stand up, and kill another human or animal, but what i speak of is life and death in its truest form. You shall be able to revive those who may have died before their time or even those who have passed on long before you. You also will control the aspect of death as well, in some sorts the same way your third follower The Human Path can. But.. the difference between you and him will be the key factor that when you put a soul at the Shinigami's door. You shall be the one to present the soul of the fallen to the Shinigami, so that he may put the soul into either the afterlife or put the soul in hell. With this gift you shall gain an understanding even greater of what life and death is. So that when you grow of old age and come to face the Shinigami yourself. You can ascend beyond that of just a human. As the one chosen by myself, the other divine being's such as the Shinigami and Yami alike all have been told of your role to this world, and none of which shall interfere in your way on your journeys." Kami paused for a minute to let the Sage comprehend her words before speaking up again.

"Each of them shall share their wisdom to you at different points in your life, so that when you pass on you may let the light fade from your eyes not in fear, but in understanding of what thy's life was meant for." Kami explained and paused for a moment seeing the sage with a thoughtful expression on his face.

After putting Kami's words permanently into his mind, the sage calmed his mind down, and thought of the one question that was tugging at the back of his mind.

"Kami-sama, i shall humbly accept your gift, and use it so that it may better man kind and furthermore shed peace unto this world, not out of fear, for one another, but out of respect and understanding between one another." After the sages last words left his lips, and the air from his lungs, he looked into Kami's face once again to see that she had a genuine smile expressed outwards for me to see.

"I see, you shall do just fine my child, as i have nothing but high expectations in which i don't see falling ever in you. Now as far as my gift unto you. When you go back to the world around you, search for the nearest pond of clear water, and look upon your reflection to see the gift that i have given to thee. Your eyes shall no longer be the pure blue that only a pure sapphire can hold a light to, but they shall be a lavender color of purple with no whites in them representing that your eyes do not only look forward to one point of the world, but to all aspects of everything around you. You will also notice you will have six black rings around your pupil, each representing the gifts of your six chosen followers that will be blessed by myself, becoming your six path's to peace. Your pupils will be representing yourself as the center of all man kind for the future to remember by, and you will become known to the outer world as "The Outer Path" and will take the name of "The Sage of Six Paths." Kami explained with her smile still ever present on her face.

"Now my child it is time for you to carry on with your destiny, and with your six path's you shall bring man kind together, and start the means to bring the world unto the road to true peace." With that kami faded from the starry landscape that the two had conversed in.

The sage felt his soul and will tugging at that back of his mind. With that feeling he felt as if that was his cue to leave his meditative state, and also faded from the starry landscape with the last whisper from kami that appeared to come out of the air itself.

She said, "Speak to your chosen six, and tell them that they each must all meditate in the zen meditation position around you standing in the middle. You must close your new found eyes, and focus solely on the fire within you. Once this is done for one hour, your chosen six followers shall be reborn into the six path's." With that the voice disappeared from the sages ears, and mind.

(Flashback End)

"When i came out of my meditative state i saw the world in a light Ive never thought could have fathomed. Everything was so clear and i could see and sense the life force of everything in nature. The wind, the earth, the water, the lightning that was dancing through the sky, and the small fire that my chosen six had created to indicate where i could find them. At that moment i knew that every one of the elements were part of my will and that i could use to further my journey to achieve my destiny." The old sage said as he took a few extra deep breaths to calm his heart rate, before speaking again. Knowing that what he had to say next was both saddening to him, and painful to relive by thinking about it.

"Once back with my chosen six they all noticed my eyes have changed and i gave a very short answer to saying "It was Kami-sama's will for my eyes to change this way." and told them that I would give them a better answer once we did as instructed by our creator. My followers, and I did as i told and prepared the circle which kami told me from the air around me as i was leaving my starry landscaped mind." The sage started but stopped to adjust his old and dying body before continuing.

"When they were meditation in the circle around me, and i did as i was instructed, the allotted hour had come to pass. At the very same moment of the last minute of the hour, all of their eyes sprang forward with understanding and knowledge of what they must do. What i didn't know was that they were told an that they had an extra purpose now, one which i wouldn't be known of until my battle with the Juubi.

(Flashback)

The sages six followers all while surrounding the sage with their eyes closed, found themselves in the same starry landscape that the sage had been in when he had spoke to Kami. Each of them looking around to see what was going on stopped examining the area around them when their eyes met the figure of a woman with white hair, she spoke up to them.

"You six chosen ones shall protect my Sage of Six Path's with your lives, and are bound to do so until the light fades from your eyes, and your bodies return to the earth. Don't not be afraid my children as for you six are special to me, and as such when you pass away from this world you shall forever be by my side watching the world below with smiles on your faces, as to what it has become from the sacrifices of your lives. There will be a great evil in the world within the century of your life time, and when this great evil comes you six will die in the battle that rages. When that battle happens remember my words to the fullest of what your roles are in your lives. Protect the Sage of Six Path's. He may be the strongest alive, but he is also still human and he will need to be shown the other sides of what it means to be the chosen one of this world, and through you six's passing that will come to be." Kami explained to the six followers that would be known as the sage's six path's.

(Flashback End)

"After my six path's awakened their gifts when their eyes opened we set out once again reaching farther east spreading ninshu to all those who would listen and take to heart." The old sage said before reaching for a glass of water that was on his beside table, and took a drink with shaky arms. Taking a drink and setting the glass back down to where it once was the sage continued on with his tale.

"Five years after the awakening of all our gifts from kami that we were faced with our biggest threat to in which I was teaching unto this world. The great and all powerful Juubi, the guardian of the world that kept man kind in check for when they rose up and tried to take over the world. On that fifth year we were locked in battle with the Juubi for what seemed an eternity. For only our group of seven could sense where the Juubi was. It wasn't very difficult to find it, but stopping its rampaging was a completely different matter at hand."

"People all across the lands were scattering to avoid the beast that was going to eliminate them all. After noticing myself and my six path's they all started gathering around where the seven of us were. No longer afraid of the beast before them, almost as if the masses found comfort in our appearance, and looked to us with hopeful eyes watching as the seven of Kami's chosen ones stepped forward to stop this terrible beast. Like us seven that could sense the Juubi, the Juubi could sense us as well, and upon it sensing our arrival. It stopped all of its rampaging and killing, and turned its attention solely on us. None of the people present, nor any of my six paths, or myself could ever of thought what happened next.. The Juubi spoke in a massive booming voice.

"MAY THE CHOSEN ONE STEP FORWARD SO THAT I MAY CLEANSE THIS WORLD OF ITS ARROGANCE!" The sage tried speaking loudly to make what he was trying to portray to his youngest child easier to understand, but trying to yell caused him to once again start coughing violently, and beckoning for the glass of water once again. Receiving the glass of water from his youngest child, and drinking it once more. The sage continues his story after calming himself back down.

"It may have only been one sentence, but that one sentence was all it needed to say for us seven to know what was going to and need to happen. The Juubi needed to be dealt with. When the battle started, and the battle of wills between us seven raged against the massive guardian of the world, we all felt something inside of us stirring." The sage said letting his son ingrain his words into his memory.

"The feelings inside of us propelled our attacks on the guardian even harder, inflicting whatever damage we could on the beast, slowly turning the tides of the battle for that of man kind. Minutes be came hours, and hours became days, and as the battle raged on, animal summons struggled to break through the Juubi's defenses, kunai were raining down on the guardian, swords were being slashed expertly, trying to inflict any critical damage possible, and powerful jutsus alike being thrown at the beast in rapid succession in hopes to inflict mass damage." The sage paused getting to the part that saddened his heart, whenever his mind brought him back to these memories.

"It wasn't until the 8th day that we suffered our first loss. The Animal Path, was running low on chakra and with her summoning so many summons and using whatever energy she had left for sword attacks she found herself on her last legs of her life. Planning her next strike she went in with the only thing she had left and went to slash at the beast once again but only this time the beast simply threw one of its arms in her direction and slammed her to the ground effectively killing her." The sage said quietly.

"On the 10th day of the battle we lost 2 more. The Preta Path, and Naraka Path were getting in the same position that The Animal Path was put in 2 days ago. They were trying to tag team the Juubi using diversion attacks for the others to use as diversions. Using their respected gifts from kami whenever they could they quickly found themselves in a tight spot, knowing that they were essentially the defenses and last hope of the group, they turned back to set their sights on the others and as they we about to try and reach to the others they heard the Juubi's roar and looked back to see an oncoming attack set on ending their lives, and noticing the speed of the attack and the lack of chakra and energy to escape the attack. They said a silent prayer wishing for my victory in the end and let their deaths come to them." The sage said in the same quiet saddened voice as small tears were building up in his soft lavender Rinnegan eyes.

"On the 13th day we lost 2 more. The Asura Path and The Human Path were the next to fall to the Juubi. After 13 days of constant battle they were bloodied, bruised, and sleep deprived and in the afternoon of the 13th day The Human Path collapsed from chakra exhaustion essentially stopping his heart. The Human Path however seeing his comrade and friend collapse not too far away from him ran to his side to see if he could help him, but before he could even reach his comrade he was unfortunately caught in one of the Juubi's smaller biijudama that it fired to for sure take out the Asura. With no time to block or escape the smaller biijudama slammed into both of them killing the Human Path, and launching both of the recently fallen away from where they once were, and throwing them harshly to the ground." He finished, clearing his throat and trying to control his emotions over never forgetting the memories of his fallen closest friends.

"On the 14th day of the battle only I and the Deva Path stood against the beast. Deva Path went in for another attack using his gravitation gift from kami, trying to throw a giant piece of a cliff side that had fallen during the battle, and it was quickly apparent to me that he was not going to last much longer as he was shaking uncontrollably while trying to muster up the amount of chakra to lift and propel the giant stone to their foe. With that thought crossing my mind The Deva Path's block of stone was batted down from the air. With the Deva Path out of chakra he quickly grabbed his sword, tightening his grip and charged the beast for an aerial attack but was quickly swatted down for not having the speed to get past the Juubi's defenses. Hitting the ground hard from the Juubi's counter attack, creating a small crater in the ground I rush over to him quickly to see if i could heal him in any way but when i came to his aid i saw death quickly approaching him. At his side he turned his head to me and said in a very quick voice." The sage said with a choked up voice with tears welling up in his eyes.

"F-fear not my friend, for as this was our duty and role to aid, and protect you in this battle. This battle is Kami's test for you to overcome, and once you do the world will be in an new age. Farewell my friend." The sage finished with the tears that were welling up in his eyes rolling down his aged face, showing his youngest son just how hard that his father took the deaths of his six closest friends.

Drying his eyes and clearing his throat once more the sage muttered a small apology for letting his emotions get the better of him in his last days in the world.

"I'm sorry my son, I know I do not have much time left for this world, but it still pains me that my closest companions left this world so much earlier than I will..." Letting out a sigh the father of the young man finished. "Let us continue on with the story."

"Neither of us moving for what felt like an eternity. I was stricken by every kind of emotion and feeling a person could feel. I was stricken by sadness from my closest friends deaths, i was angry at myself for not being able to protect them, I was on the verge of giving up and losing all hope at winning this battle because on the inside, i was simply hurting and torn apart. My gifted eyes fell to the ground as i felt the tears slowly welling up in my eyes and slowly roll down my cheeks, and with a grief stricken heart i looked around the battlefield and let my tear filled eyes look upon my fallen closest comrades and friends in what i felt as to be my last moment in life."

"When my eyes came back to where the Deva Path laid i wiped the tears from my face, and looked to the ground. I felt what i thought at first was more tears something felt off. It felt as if my eyes were leaking power right out of my eyes in liquid form. I put my hand to my face once again and gently touched the right side of my face and saw that blood was in fact falling from my eyes. At the realization something changed within me to where my head began to hurt and my mind started getting fuzzy. My eyes.. my eyes hurt, they started hurting so bad i thought i was going to die from the pain alone. I closed my eyes trying to let either the attack of the Juubi come and end my life, or trying to let the pain dull enough to where i could fight just a little bit longer."

"As my eyes were closed, and all seemed black i started seeing in my closed eye lids, what seemed to be a reflection of my eyes. My lavender purple eyes with six black rings around the pupil. Then something else happened to them. The usual lavender color of my eyes turned blood red, and slowly I saw tomes appear on the rings of my eyes." The sage said in a soft voice.

"As they appeared i counted 10 of them when they slowly stopped forming. I was confused by this but when i tried to think about what they meant. I was asked as question from seemingly nowhere.

(Flashback)

A shadowy figure appeared before the emotional sage filled with despair, and spoke to him.

"Do you wish to fight?! or do you simply wish to let all of these people in the world die because you were too grief stricken by your friends deaths that you couldn't fight back?!" "Whatever Kami ever sees in you i have no clue because what i see is just pathetic! Why do you even try? Why do you even care? Why is it that you! one lowly human being! think that you could stand up against the guardian of the earth?!" The figure questioned.

Startled by all the yelling that was going on in his head, the sage whispered back.

"Because it is my destiny.. to show true peace.. and how.. to achieve it.. in this world.. " The sage answered.

The voice of the shadowy figure then started laughing harshly at the sage's words, and then spoke out.

"How can you ever even bring yourself to say that when you are in this pitiful state! You have no conviction in your words like you had before this! You have no desire to fight for this world anymore! So let me ask you this! One time, and one time only before it all ends... What. are. you. going. to. do?" The figure asked harshly.

The sage responded his answer in a quiet voice, but it seemed the figure within the room with the sage didn't hear his answer

"What was that?" The figure asked in a demanding voice.

Once again the sage spoke his answer in a softer voice, but a little louder.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION HUMAN! NOW ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" The figure screamed at the sage who was startled by the figures tone of voice.

The sage snapping his head up, and with his eyes directly bored into where he thought that the voice of the figure coming from, He saw a figure. To the sage, the only way he could describe the shadowy figure that took on a form in front of him, was by only saying that it was that of a true demon, but this demon had a human male's body, black spiked hair that in the front looked like two horns while the rest just went wild down past his shoulders, and he was dressed in what seemed to be similar attire to the high collared haori he wore, except he saw he had a glowing red necklace that had 10 red tomes on it. But the most noticeable feature about this dark shaded figure was that of his eyes. They were so similar to my own except they were not the lavender colored eyes with 6 black rings in them.. they were blood red, with six rings in them with 10 tomes evenly placed within the rings of the eyes.

As the sages eyes were still locked on figures eyes he screamed back to the figure before him.

"I SAID I'M GOING TO FIGHT! I AM GOING TO WIN! AND I WILL BRING ABOUT WHAT I WAS DESTINED TO DO!"

With the sages answer clearly out in the open, the demon showed a smirk on his shadowed face. Then in his confusion of the demons smirk, the demon before him stepped forward, and somehow the shadowed figure lit up, and before the sage was non other than himself. With a smirk still ever present as he held his fist out forward, as if asking the sage to do the same.

Acting on instinct the sage raised his fist to the figure before him in a similar fashion a few inches away from his. As he stretched his fist forward to the figures, their knuckles tapped together, then the "demon" spoke to the sage in a calm voice very similar to my own.

"I am but a reflection of you, i feel just as you do and even now as your hurting, i am as well. I was sent to you by Yami himself to aid you in your journey. I was told that when I came before you, you would be able to fight with not only a stronger resolve to fight for this world, but with a better understanding of the balance of life and death, just as the gift Kami-sama herself gave you." The reflective figure of the sage explained.

The reflective sage put his other hand to his face, and pointed to his eyes, and went on to say.

"My eyes that are similar to yours, are a clue of sorts to what you need to do out there. The red of my eyes represents the blood lust that i feel. I know that we want peace but this is a side affect from the event that you are facing right now. The 10 tomes represents what is within myself. To be like me. You need to do this."

With that he past along a thought to the sage's head, and instructions for what to do when he goes back to the battlefield with the Juubi.

The sage nodded his head to his reflective self and responded.

"I thank you for getting me past my grief, and pass along my thanks to Yami-sama" The sage saw him nod his head, and with that the world blurred back to the battle with the Juubi.

(Flashback End)

"With one deep breath I stood straight, and flew threw hand signs until i stopped at the last one of the chain, and with it i raced forward to the Juubi at a speed it hadn't expected." Stopping for a moment to take a few more shaky breaths of air before starting again the sage started speaking once more nearing the end of his tale.

(Flashback)

As golden chains of chakra erupted around the battlefield wrapping around the Juubi's massive body. The golden chains slammed the guardian down to the ground hard. Before the sage closed in on the Juubi with the last part of his attack in his head already, the sage set forth racing through a number of hand signs again at a quick pace yet again, preparing for the do or die moment. Everything rested on his will to live on and protect the world from the massive beast before him.

Holding his last hand sign with just his left hand, and with his right hand the sage struck forward in an open palm with a red and black mist like glow covering it, and slammed his palm onto the body of the Juubi, and yelled out.

"SAGE ARTS: SIX PATH'S EIGHT PRONG ELEMENTAL SEAL!"

(Flashback End)

"With my attack called out the Juubi let out a monstrous roar of protest that lasted until it was sucked in through my palm that was against its body. As the last of the Juubi was gone i looked down at my open bloodied haori and when my eyes rested upon my stomach i saw the seal that i placed upon myself."

"I knew that by doing this i was showing the world that i was sacrificing my life as just that of a gifted human, to that of a Jinchuriki. After the battle was over everyone saw me as "The Savior of the World" and with that people all over showed interest in following the ways of ninshu." The sage said quietly.

"My eyes stayed the same lavender color, and the six rings stayed the same, but i figured out whenever i call upon the power of the Juubi within me, my eyes turn into that of what my reflection self had. The power that went through my body when i called upon the Juubi's chakra was unbelievable, and couldn't be put in proper words to justify the feeling it gave me. All i knew for certain that a power of such great magnitude should never grace the lands of man kind ever again." The old and dying sage said in a serious tone.

"After time the lands started grasping ninshu and it became part of the norm. The way of the ninjas was coming into the world in strive, and for that i was happy. It wasn't until much later in my life kami had come to me again while i was meditating. She said for me to pass this unto my youngest son while on my deathbed, and to follow through with what she had instructed me to do i shall now pass this onto you. She said...

"When one looks upon the aspects of why thy's life came to be, and thy's purpose in this world while in deep meditation, while holding "nine" seek out the name of "nine" as well as his fist. Only when thy has received nine's name and fist may the soul of thee understand the two questions thy has come to ask ones self. Thy will receive the answers thy is seeking. With the answers a change will occur both in self and upon the world." The sage smile after finally being able to complete Kami's last request for him.

"And that my son is how my life came to pass, but for my life is just a part of the overall perspective of things. There is more in which i need to tell you before i pass. It is about the Sage of Time. But for now my child let me rest, for I need to save what little strength i have left to tell you the rest before I leave this world.

Fear not, because I know without a doubt that tomorrow is my last day in this world." The sage said with a small smile on his face to his youngest son.

The sages youngest son bowed deeply to his father, and bid him farewell for the night believing his wise old fathers words, and said that he would see him in the morning to finish their conversation.

As the youngest son left his fathers bedside, he put everything his father had said to him permanently into his mind so that he may remember it when he had the chance to write everything down on a large scroll for future generations after him to learn from. But for now he was tired, and sleep was the first thing that came to his mind as he walked to a spare guest room in his fathers house.

(Authors Note)

Well that was the first part of the prologue, the next part is coming soon, and will shed some light on the Sage of Time. So lemme know what you think.

(July 29th 2013)

I updated and re-edited chapter 1 of my story for everyone, so that everything is broken up better and easier to comprehend. I hope it helps you all be able to follow along a lot easier. Remember to read the other chapters before the real story begins my minions!


	2. The Sage of Time

(Authors Note)

Ok so here is part 2 of the prologue, and as mentioned before that it will bring in the sage of time. Remember reading the prologues to the story will make you understand things a lot better than if you didn't.. unless you are actually really smart and can catch on suuuper quickly... unlike me... who cant do neither... i think i just made myself sad.. lol

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but i do claim my OC's that i put into my story.

~ Prologue Part 2 ~

The Sage of Time

The beautiful sun rose above the mountains early the next morning, and with it the youngest son of the great sage, prepared himself for his fathers next story that he was inheriting.

Preparing a small breakfast for his father, the son brought the food as well as a glass of water with him to his fathers room. When he reached the door to his fathers room, he knocked politely, and asked permission to enter.

Hearing his father's voice granting him permission to enter, he opened the door, and went to resume his position at his fathers side same as the night prior.

"Good morning my child." The old sage smiled weakly.

"Good morning father, I brought you some breakfast before you pick up where we left off." The son said in a soft, kind voice.

"Thank you my child, please set it on the table over there. I will eat it after i have finished the last part of your inheritance." The sage said with a smile on his face.

"I hope you are ready for me to begin my son, I believe my time is coming soon, so let us begin right away". The sage informed.

"I am ready father, go ahead." The son spoke while nodding his head for his father to begin.

Closing his tired and baggy eyes, while taking a slowly drawn in breath of clean air, the dying savior of the world prepared himself for the last bit of what he wanted to pass down onto his youngest son.

"When I was a young man of the age of 13, I was thrown into the chaos of this world of warring lands." The sage started.

"My mother and father had both been killed, when a large group of bandits came over to our peaceful farming village. Killing all of those in their way, and stole whatever they desired." The sage explained before taking in another jagged breath of air, so that he may continue.

"My older brother the only blood sibling I ever had in my life, and I fled from our families small farm house after our parents ordered us to run as fast, and as far away from the village as we could, but they couldn't say anything else to my brother and I, because a few bandits broke into our home, and killed them immediately after breaking in." The sage said with a sad frown gracing his face while thinking about the haunting memory that has plagued his wise old mind ever since it had happened.

"My brother and I ran as fast as we could away from our home village, heading towards a not too near by small fishing village. When we reached the small fishing village a couple days later, we searched for a place to stay in until we could gather a plan on what we would do now that everything we had known to love.. had been taken away from us."

"After sleeping outside for a couple of nights, we found by a very kind monk who took one look at our battered clothes, and tired eye, and asked us what our story was behind our current situation. After explaining to the monk that our village had been invaded by bandits, and that everyone we knew was either killed or sold into slavery, the monk told us that we were welcome to stay at his small temple until we had the means to survive on our own." The sage finished with a scratchy voice.

"Would you please hand me the glass of water my son?" The sage asked politely.

"Of course father." The son replied, while reaching for the glass of water, and handing it to him.

Drinking the glass of water slowly, the sage pulled the glass away from his lips, and weakly held the glass as far out from his body as he could manage.

His son seeing his father's all ready deteriorating strength disappearing, swiftly reached of the bed that his dying father was laying on, and grabbed the glass.

"Thank you." The sage said with a small smile. "It seems my time is drawing nearer as we speak. I need to finish this quickly." The sage said with his smile still on his face.

"Four months had past since the death of our parents, and arrival of the small fishing village, and it was my brothers 16th birthday. I noticed he was acting strangely ever since our parents were killed, but I knew that like myself he was hurting inside even worse. My brother had lost the love of his life when the bandits attacked out home village. My brother spent as much time with his love as he could, from the time they were both 12, and with him losing not only our parents.. but his love as well.. completely devastated him." The sage explained sadly, while thinking about his brother.

"Two days after we arrived in the small fishing village, and began living at the kind monk's temple, my brother told me that he was going to be gone for a few days. After he had left, and returned back, my brother was forever a changed person. I tried to approach him and ask him what was on his mind, but whenever I had asked him what was on his mind, he said for me to not worry about him, and that he was fine." The sage said with the same sad look in his eyes.

"A couple days later, my brothers odd behavior got worse as he disappeared with no indication of where he went. A day after he had disappeared, he came back to the fishing village, and told me that he had to leave me for now. Before he left he said to me.

"I am truly sorry that I have to leave you to this world and its problems to fix, for as kami has whispered unto my ears what i need to do for this world, but know that for I shall return "a generation before you do again" and that I will always love you my otouto."

"With his last word spoken, he was engulfed in a black and red light, the black outlining the red while swirling around each other almost as if the colors were dancing with each other. As the light intensified my brother started fading from my sights, with a smile on his face as he slowly said "See you soon otouto."

"What i saw before he completely disappeared completely confused me. As he no longer looked like my older brother. Gone was his usual red hair, and dark blue almost violet colored eyes that our family shared. As he faded away to where ever he went, i saw that he had black spiky hair, and his eyes were that of the purest sapphire. It wasn't until i reached the age of 16 did i gain any insight on what happened to my brother." The sage explained to his youngest son.

"Nobody that i spoke to knew anything, or even knew that my brother went missing. But in my 16th year of life, a change began within me." The sage started but was interrupted by his son.

"A change father?" His son asked.

"Yes my child, now let me continue please." The sage spoke wishing for no more interruptions.

"I woke up on the day of my birth just as any other, and went into the village. Only to see everyone in the village looking at me sceptically... almost as if afraid to find out if i was an enemy or an ally. I ignored the looks of the people around me, and found one of my friends sitting at a bench outside of a small hut. When I approached him and asked him how he was doing, he looked me dead in the eye, and asked how i knew his name and what i wanted. This confused me to know end, so I quickly lost my temper and yelled at him like i always did in my times of my youth. Until my ranting was over he realized it really was me, but when i asked him how could he forget me since we've been friends for a few months now, he simply pointed to the window of the hut, and told me to look at it. Just to amuse him i went to the window to take a look at my refection, and upon seeing my reflection i did what i would always do. I freaked out... Gone was my vibrant red spiky hair, and dark blueish eyes that everyone knew me by. But instead i had black spiky hair, and sapphire blue eyes that shined in the sunlight."

The old sage stopped his story when his youngest asked him a question.

"Father i never knew you originally had blue eyes?" His son asked curiously.

The old sage weakly chuckled at his mental wish to not be interrupted, but smiled non the less.

"Yes i had blue eyes up until my first trial Kami had set forth for me to accomplish. Now let us begin once more." The sage said, answering his sons question.

"Within a minute, or so of panic i quickly thought upon what happened to me, and remembered my older brother fading into that strange light, as well as what he looked like as he faded away. I remember he had the same black hair, and the same sapphire eyes that i have now. That very night, as i was drifting off to sleep i heard a soft female voice whispering for me to listen to her. Thinking that i was dreaming i decided to go along with it, and so i listened to the soft voice." The sage started but stopped after coughing violently a few times. After his coughing fit ended the sage looked to his son weakly, and put his small smile back onto his face once more.

"My apologies, where was i?" The sage said almost forgetting where he had left off. "Ah yes.." The sage started up again.

"The voice then told me that The Sage of Six Path's must lay the paving stones for true peace for the world in his first life time. And that in the time the Sage of Six Path's first life, the Sage of Time will be training, and preparing in the afterlife for what his destiny entails. The voice then said that The Sage of Time has already ventured to the afterlife 3 years ago, and shall be reborn a generation before the Sage of Six Path's second life." The sage finished with his thoughts wandering from within his mind.

"Even I don't fully understand what had happened to my brother, but I have the feeling that I shall know when the time is right." The sage spoke. Saying his thoughts aloud to his son.

"I know without a doubt.. that in some way my brother is the Sage of Time, and that I shall meet him in another life time... I also know that this story is just as important as the first my child, so remember it as well." The sage finished while turning to look back at his son before coughing violently once again, while putting his hand to his mouth to cover it.

When the sage removed his hand he saw that he had been coughing up small amounts of blood. Knowing that his time was very limited now, the sage decided that it was time for his to get his other son's and say their final goodbyes.

"That is the end of the second story my child, and with it i hope you hold both of them close to your heart." The sage said with a smile.

"Also be sure to pass on both of these stories from my life onto your children, and your children's children. For it will be important for them to know." The sage explained, before his smile slowly shifted into a saddened one.

"I sense the feelings your brothers hold, your oldest brother desires power, your second oldest brother desires protection, but you alone desire something greater. True peace to fall upon the lands, just as I did." The sage said slowly letting his smile return to his face.

"For that is why i have chosen you to be my successor. Do not speak of this to anyone, but your successor on your death bed as i do not want my children fighting one another, and ruining the small amount of peace i have created." The sage finished exhaling the breath of air that he had kept in his lungs.

"Now my child, fetch your brothers, as i feel the time is close for me to close my eyes for good." The sage said sadly but with a smile still on his face.

His youngest got off his knees, and bowed deeply to his father, and set out to retrieve his two brothers. When all three of them returned they all said their final goodbyes to there father for the last time. As the light from the eyes of a legend finally faded away, the three brothers all smiled at their father, for he had closed his eyes, and embraced death peacefully with a smile on his face.

(Authors Note)

Well there is part 2 of the prologue done. Ive been getting a ton of ideas for this story so it wont be lacking that is for certain. Any who! Next chapter will be the back story on the secondary character that is in this story so instead of just jumping straight into the main bit i felt as if doing a little back story on what happened to him was much needed for the story to gain some traction. Later!


	3. The Beginning of the End

(Authors Note)

So here i am once again with part 3 of the prologue to get the gravy train rollin! While i could just flat out cut corners and just skip everything of detail and cram in anything of importance to the story whenever its needed like ive seen a few times in other the larger stories, well i chose not to. *crosses arms and pouts* I SAID I DUN WANNA!

I dont own Naruto or any of its characters but i do however own the OC's that i have created for this story. There mine i say!

~ Prologue Part 3 ~

The Beginning of the End

It all started long ago, during the third great shinobi war. A time of constant warfare and endless bloodshed... the beginning of the end. Well in some ways it would appear to be to all who lived durring the time of the on going war that shook the elemental nations to their very cores.

As battles were spreading like a plague and killing became just the norm of everyday life, not knowing if you are going to live long enough to see the beautiful rays of the sun rising from the east the next morning, or to see your wife and children ever again.

Ninjas all over the lands fought for whatever they believed in whether it be a sense of seeking justice for the wrongs that another country had brought apon them from the past wars, a need to protect their homes and those they hold dear to their hearts, fear, or worst of all jealousy. Jealousy, and fear are the two main reasons would bring upon the demise of a once great and very powerful nation, and that nation would be Uzuishogakure No Sato. But before we get too far ahead of ourselves the history of Uzu must be brought to light.

Uzuishogakure No Sato was the first shinobi hidden village in what would be called the elemental nations, back when the eastern lands of the soon to be elemental nations were in constant clan wars. Back in the days predating the elemental nations, clans from all over were in a constant battles that were waged for power, land, prestige, or just simple petty revenge, so when Uzuishogakure came into the fray in the midst of a war torn era with numerous clans banned together, Uzuishogakure quickly began taking control of the clan wars pushing hostile clans out and gaining the territorial land from the fallen clans, as well as creating peace treaties with the clans seeking for the stability of a time where ones children and self could actually live in peace. A home where civilians within could live and be protected by powerful clans and shinobi alike keeping other shinobi clans at bay giving civilians something they hadn't had in a very.. very.. long time, a sense of peace.

Uzuishogakure was formed and brought together by the most talented, peaceful, and to some, fearsome clan in all of the shinobi world, they were the "Uzumaki clan".

The Uzumaki Clan was most easily recognized by their famous red hair, fierce loyalty towards their family, friends, and country, as well as the warm glow that seemed to attract those around them to want nothing more than to follow and serve under them, well when they were not in battle that is. When they were put in a position to fight they were recognized easily by no longer the warm feelings of peacefulness but the feelings of nothing short of a demon. Feelings that were similar to that of a snarling blood thirsty monster ready to rip the throat of its enemies out in blink of an eye and feast on its preys wailing flesh, all while emitting nothing but pure killing intent to its fullest, weighing down upon those as if an ocean was just a hair away from swallowing their very existence erasing them from the world never to be seen again. Yeah.. that terrifying.

With the Uzumaki's fierce fighting prowess on the battle field and undying love to strive for a peaceful world and endless determination to protect those connected to them its not hard to see why Uzuishogakure was such a great place for those ready to move on from the war torn lands and start a new with nothing but happiness in their minds.

The Uzumaki clan were blessed with extremely high chakara reserves and a natural talent of fuinjutsu, and ninjutsu that would strike fear into any opponent that would come across an Uzumaki on the battle field. Not only were they skillful at fuinjutsus and ninjutsus they were also extremely talented in kenjutsu, that was on par with any samurai from the western lands.

A part of the reason for them being so great and talented at the sealing arts and ninjutsu was a secret closely held and shared between only the highest members of the Uzumaki clan, for as they were "the" direct descendants of the one and only Rikkudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths, the father of all ninja and jutsu to the world, jinchuriki of the Juubi, and possessor of the fabled Rinnegan, and because of this their chakra was by far more potent and powerful than the standard shiobi, with or without a clan, theirs was the most powerful.

While some clans and people would think that being a direct descendant of such a godly figure to man kind and gaining amazing talents just from having his blood flow through their veins would make them self centered and not want to put themselves through hellacious training to better themselves, because their natural talents, and blood would be all they needed to be superior to all. But it was quite the opposite for Uzumaki. What they did was take who their descendant was and use that as an even greater motivation to push their mind, body, and souls to the absolute limits and better themselves for what they believed in. Training themselves to exhaustion, willingly putting themselves near shinigami's door, as well as intense meditation was just how they achieved such great results.

Now not all of the Uzumaki's knew about their great heritage, as a matter of fact the tale of the Sage of Six paths was only passed down by clan heads and heirs when they became of age to take over for their predecessors. They were told everything of importance that involved the Sage from his upbringing, his battle with the juubi and becoming the first ever jinchuriki to the world, his legendary doujutsu the Rinnegan, how and why he separated the juubi from his body creating the nine biiju before his death, the second most important thing they were told about was his "Three sons". The three who would have the power to change the world and hopefully carry on his vision of peace and usher it upon the world.

The oldest son who would become the start of the Uchiha blood line, inherited his fathers eyes. While the second oldest who would become the start of the Senju blood line, inherited his fathers body. While the youngest of the three who would become the start of the Uzumaki blood line inherited something a bit different. The youngest inherited a part of his fathers soul and with it, parts of the knowledge his father achieved during his life time. As well as two stories from the great sages life time that shed light for the ages to remember his great trails creating a foot way for peace to be brought upon the world. Within the stories from the sages life time there is a riddle with in it.

It is noted that when the requirements of the riddle are met and the chosen one performs the actions mentioned. That the rest of the inheritance from the sage, that was held for the Uzumaki will be released to the world for future generations of Uzumaki children through the one that found the answers. All of this information, and more was carefully recorded down on one large old scroll, locked away and kept guarded by the strongest of security seals not to be seen until the Uzumaki clan head passed his standing along to his heir.

The scroll along with the other treasured items they possessed from their legendary ancestor, sat in an underground vault hidden by anyone and everyone. To the day of its destruction, each head of the Uzumaki attempted the Sage of Six Path's meditation trial of 31 days and 31 nights atop the highest peak in Uzu. Trying to solve the mystery that is the last part of their inheritance from their legendary ancestor. As true to their nature they believe that with hard work and preservation the Uzumaki clan will receive the last part of the inheritance. And they will wait patiently for the day to come, while training to make sure that the Uzumaki will be around long enough to see the day.

As time past by and the second great shinobi war past, Uzuisho grew, fighting for peace and stability quickly becoming the benchmark for others to see and desire. More and more clans gathered other clans with similar goals and dreams of the future. The paving stones for the elemental nations were set and in a few short years Uzuishogakure was no longer the only hidden shinobi village in the east.

With the newly formed Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and finally Konohagakure. Before Konohagakure was established the head of Senju clan Hashirama Senju approached the head of the Uzumaki clan at the time, seeking help and advice from his clan's cousin's to build a strong, noble, and safe place within the land of fire so that the children may live peaceful long lives.

Of coarse Uzushio and the Uzumaki clan extended a helping hand to the land of fire and Konoha seeing as helping family no matter how far apart they are, was just what they do. So they didn't even hesitate in providing help. Sending money, and resources as well as advisers to help the newly forming Konoha establish a system that would work best for them in running the type of village Hashirama proposed to his Uzumaki cousins.

As the elemental nations reached greater power and influence across the lands, with trade routes and missions, some started seeking more power and land essentially disrupting the temporary peace while they throw around their political might around and bulking up their military forces with the backing of their damiyos. More specifically Kumogakure and Iwagakure were the ones responsible for the squabbling of politics between the elemental nations.

During this time Uzushio was trying to calm down the smoldering flames of war, that were trying to be bellowed once again to the eastern lands. But it was a futile effort on their part because the two countries were simply stuck be either fear or jealousy.

It wasn't until negotiations started completely failing, and a battalion of 1500 kumo nin ambushed a group of 250 uzu nin on their way back from a negotiation with Amegakure. A smaller village seeking help to maintain its standing as a village since being stuck between the borders of a few of the bigger elemental nations, that were essentially choking off their trade routes and missions affecting them in a very harsh way.

When the order was given from the first Raikage to attack the small group of Uzu nin he was expecting an easy victory and to give Uzu a small blow to their standing as the oldest and the better run country and village. But what he wasn't expecting was that out of the 1500 nin he sent all of which were mid Chuunin to high jounin level, only 100 or so of them made it back after the order was initiated.

When told that the plan completely failed and they had only managed to kill about 20 of the Uzu nin by their guess completely enraged the first Raikage. The ones who did managed to return did not manage to return unscathed though, some missing limbs from obvious sword slashes or had stab wounds bleeding everywhere on the ground below, or they had sever chakra burns from the different types of jutsus that had been used on them during the attack. To say the Raikage was upset was an understatement, so he thought he would try and formulate a plan to give Uzushio another blow to their standing.

He came to the conclusion that the only way to handle Uzu, would be to initiate the very same plan Uzuishogakure No Sato used to become the very first elemental country and deal with the feuding clan wars but on a larger scale.

Gathering the other bigger elemental nations that didn't like the way Uzushio stood in the elemental nations, and simply push their way into Uzu, and destroy everything.

A few short months later the preparations were set, and the plans were underway, and Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri began marching to Uzu to initiate their plan. In just a few short days Uzu would be no more.

(Authors Note)

Alright Part 3 of the Prologue is done. Yay.. *cheers weakly* The next chapter will be start of the back story to the main OC that is related to Naruto and his back ground is not one that will be simply skipped over. Anyways im going to bed! *get out of computer chair and falls to the floor instantly*


	4. The Fall of Uzu Part 1

(Authors Note)

Hey there! Wubbadubbainurtubtub here!.. I mean its me again! Yeah lets go with that... Anyways! With the next part of the story. As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. This chapter will put the setting in perspective for the main part. This is the half way point of the previous prologues and the main part of the story, and again skipping the first chapters of the story will make you confused... like waking up in the morning naked tied to a strange bed full of dudes dressed in animal costumes speaking to you in random gibberish staring you down as you wake up after a crazy ass party in some random Swedish farm town. Yeah.. that confusing haha.

Another thing everyone should know is that this chapter will introduce you all to the main secondary character that shall join Naruto shortly in the story. When reading this story to really get what Kensei looks, and sounds like think of Shuhei Hisagi from bleach. His deep voice and body structure are exactly what i was going for in trying to project his character.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I do own the OC's that i have created for my story. If i did own Naruto however.. Naruto wouldn't have some annoying whiny scratchy voice and that damned orange jumpsuit would of died a fiery death.

**Kensei Uzumaki and The Fall Of Uzu**

Inside of Uzu a 16 year old young man with the name of Kensei Uzumaki. Oldest child to the current head of the Uzumaki Clan and heir of the clan, laid face down passed out drooling in his bed dreaming about his life. In this dream he thought about it all in an a nut shell. He thought about his training, his parents, his sister, if he'd ever find love in this world, and the last thing.. which was what was in store for his life. In his dreaming state he felt a calm and peacefulness he never experienced before in his 16 years of life, and he was enjoying the relaxing state he was in. With the thoughts and imaginary images flowing through his mind he let his peaceful slumber continue on.

As what Kensei expected to be morning when he woke up, he rose from his bed after hearing his mother calling for him to come down in an obviously irritated voice. Stretching his 5'11" very toned and muscular body and rubbing the crusted residue from his sleep out of his eyes he haphazardly put on his shinobi gear consisting of a black v-neck cut muscle shirt exposing his very defined pecks, suggestion to all the females who saw him that the rest of his body was in fact just as defined, with fishnet armor beneath it, black anbu styled pants that went down to his ankles, and black ninja sandals, as well as a grey chuunin flak jacket with the Uzumaki family crest on the back. Strapping his katana to his side he turned to leave his room, but in his zombified state forgot something.

Spinning himself around he went to grab his kunai, and shurriken pouches he left on the night stand next to his bed. After strapping them to his leg and belt he turned and headed to the door, but once again stopped before reaching the knob. He muttered a small curse under his breath and turned around again to grab his whirlpool forehead protector, walking over and grabbing it on the nightstand his kunai and shurriken pouches were at, he.. once again turned around to head for the door.

Stopping before reaching the door he turned to his left, turning to face the mirror, he figured he better inspect himself just to make sure he didn't look like he was sleeping in.. once again.. ugh.. he didn't want to hear his mother go on and on... about how he shouldn't be so lazy and sleep in. Upon looking at the mirror he ran his fingers through his spiky black hair that went wildly everywhere... wait...

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kensei screamed out, which scared all the birds sitting atop of any of his family's clan compound's roofs. All flying away in a panicked state of fear.

Kensei seeing his hair black freaked him the hell out, and now he was pretty sure his parents down stairs knows something is up with him. Trying to calm himself down he took a deep breath, straightened out his clothes a bit, and put his whirlpool forehead protector around his head letting the newly discovered black haired bangs drop in front of it, before heading out of his room and down the stairs.

As he was about to reach the bottom of the stairs he heard his parents in a heated discussion about his sister. He had forgotten that his younger sister had left for Konoha late last night for some reason, and was told she was going to be gone for a while. Something along the lines of a diplomatic mission or something. Kensei knew something was up about the whole deal with this younger sister because well... who the hell sends a 12 almost 13 year old girl not even half way done with her begging ninja training on a diplomatic mission?!

Kensei hounded his father about more details pertaining his sister and her departing of Uzu but got nowhere. The only thing Kensei could think of was that it was an arranged political marriage and that did not sit well will him so he asked his father if that was the case. His father said it was nothing of the sorts and that Kensei would be made aware of his sisters departure at a later time ending the discussion. Kensei sighing to himself shakes the thoughts of his sister from his mind, and stilling his nerves of his earlier outburst from his surprise this morning in his room, and entered the kitchen. making a bowl of cereal, and sitting down at the table he began to eat his food.

His parents seeing their son enter the kitchen stopped their discussion, and looked at their son with an eye brow raised on each of them.

"What!? Something on my face?" Kensei growled at them, with a glare.

It was Kensei's father who spoke first.

"Uhhh... something of the sort... whats up with the hair!? Hahaha!" Kensei getting a tick mark on his forehead was about to snap at his father, but he saw his mother elbow his father in the gut for laughing before knowing what happened. Effectively knocking the wind out of the powerful clan head.

His mother then looked at Kensei, and asked the same question, but in a more sincere way.

"What your father.." she gave his father a glare, but his father looks away innocently to avoid it, "means to say is why is your hair black Kensei?"

Kensei stopped eating and quickly chewed his food so that he can swallow it, and thought about it for a few seconds.

"I guess Kushina-neechan gave me a going away present? You know how we are with each other, always pranking somebody." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, readying his spoon, he resumed his attack on his breakfast once again.

Kensei's mother and father gave each other a look to one another before looking back at him. Kensei once again stopped eating not hearing anything from the two and looked up to his parents once more. He then noticed his mothers eyes, and knew something bad was going to happen..

"Kensei... Kushina-chan left two and a half days ago.. also.." She then took a deep breath.

"HOW CAN YOU FREAKING SLEEP THAT GODDAMNED LONG!? DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRESPONSIBLE IT IS FOR A YOUNG MAN, NO LESS A CHUUNIN TO BE SO DAMNED LAZY!? I SWEAR YOUR GOING TO BE MISTAKEN AS DEAD OR A COMA VICTIM SOONER OR LATER!" After that their families famous short tempers flared up between Kensei's, and his mother... once again... ugh Kensei hated being right some times.

"GOD MOM HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT I SLEPT FOR THAT LONG!? I. WAS. A-SLEEP!" After his outburst Kensei quickly shut his mouth. Noticing that his parents were looking at him with wide eyes as if he grew a second head or something.

"Ugh now what is it?" Not getting an answer from them after a few second he slammed his fist to the table.

"I SAID WHAT IS IT YOU ARE GAWKING AT DAMMIT!?" With that last outburst his father quickly snapped out of his shock, and looked at Kensei in what Kensei always called his fathers professional mode. The look of a man who had seen and experienced many things, and not a lot of them pleasant. Quickly calming his temper down Kensei did not want to get on his fathers bad side right now.

Kensei's father was a great man, he was fun and always joking around, always willing to listen, and always supportive of his two children. But at the same time Kensei's father was also the head of the Uzumaki clan, and one does not become the head just by "being fun."

His father was a seriously powerful ninja, up there on the level of the kages of the elemental nations. While Uzu did not have exactly a kage for leadership. Uzu was lead by the damiyo of the country that handled the matters of politics, while the head of the Uzumaki clan handled the military affairs, so in a sense each head of the Uzumaki clan was the unofficial "Uzukage." Both leaders of which worked together in a great partnership of respect for one another, striving for the same goals.

Backed with a small council of veteran shinobi of Uzu, the country of Uzu was always looking out for the best interest of its people and the best way to handle any situation without causing conflict with the other nations.

Kensei's father however was a little different than past Uzumaki clan heads. He alone fought in many major battles in the days leading up to his taking over the clan, and over those years of battling he became feared by all who where unfortunate to meet him on the battlefield. So in that sense, a lot of people wouldn't want to get on his bad side for any reason.

It was a shock for Kensei there for a second remembering that this wasn't his goofy funny laid back father standing before him in the kitchen who was cracking up in laughing at him. This was his clan's leader, and right now he demanded to be respected, and to be answer when he asks a question. Kensei stared straight into the eyes of his father waiting for what he had to say. He then heard him say in a flat and serious voice.

"Kensei, you need to be honest with me right now, because depending on what you remember, and what you know. Will determine whats going on right now." His father asked seriously.

Giving his father an odd look with his right eye brow cocked, he asked Kensei something else.

"What is the last thing you remember before going to bed?"

Thinking about it for a few seconds Kensei thought about his response to his father.

"Honestly nothing, I got back from that C-Rank body guard mission to Taki the night, before Kushina-neechan left for Konoha. After spending the right of the night you with you guys, and saying goodbye to Kushina-neechan I just went to my room and passed out. It'd been a long day so I instantly was out like a light" Smiling like an idiot while scratching the back of his head for a few seconds he remembered something else.

"But.. when i was sleeping i felt a calm and peacefulness I've never felt before, and in my dreams i was thinking about a lot of things really, like training in our clans ways to take over for you, you and mother, Kushina-neechan, if I'll ever find the girl for me, and.. i was thinking about what my life had in store for me. That's about all i can remember." Kensei finished explaining.

Hearing his father sigh Kensei was about to ask whats wrong with his father but his father cut him off before he could say anything.

"Kensei why I'm asking you this is, because Kushina-chan not only left before you fell asleep.. disproving your she pranked you before she left theory, but that also in your little heated comeback to your mother your hair filled with chakra making it grow out a bit longer." His father informed.

Touching the back of his head Kensei felt his hair, and notice that it did indeed grow an inch or so longer. Before he could think to long Kensei's father spoke again.

"And that's not all, your hair only filled with chakra for a couple seconds, but it was a chakra signature different than your own but at the same time similar, but what was completely off was your eyes. They are bright sapphire blue right now, and while you were yelling they started glowing. Another thing is that you mentioned that you have never felt so peaceful in your dream like state, which makes me think that you perhaps found a way to find the inner calm of your soul like we find in ourselves while in deep meditation. Which would be the reason why you were sleeping for so long." Kensei's father said, pausing for a moment to let his words sink in.

A few seconds past by, and Kensei and his father remained in thought, while his mother just stayed silent, not wanting to get in the middle of her husband and her son's discussion.

"Kensei. Your lucky that I am the head of the clan right now, and that you will be my successor. If this wasn't the case I'd be completely lost in this matter as you are now, but seeing how that is not the case i know more of whats going on and whats going to happen." Kensei's father said, slightly confusing the boy.

Not knowing where this was going Kensei figured it was best to just let his father continue on.

Before Kensei's father could speak the earth shook, and chakra signatures all over the place became present. Through his countless battles in wars Kensei's father quickly ordered his wife to go to the village, and round up as many civilians she could find and take them to the evacuation tunnels so they can escape Uzu. Turning to his son he called out.

"Kensei, follow me closely, do not break your concentration while we are running!" With that the family bolted out of their home, and raced to their clans compound.

Once outside everyone within the Uzumaki compound were gathered in their training areas spread out in previously assembled groups ready to be given orders to take action in case of emergency situations such as this. Kensei's father stood before them all, with Kensei himself standing at his fathers side.

Looking at his father from the corner of his eyes he saw is father draw in a deep breath.

"It seems that my greatest fears have come to pass my brothers and sisters! I have hoped that this situation would have never come but it seems that our efforts have been all for naught! For it seems that Kumo has gathered a few nations to join them in our destruction!" The leader of the Uzumaki clan yelled out to the crowd.

Gasps rang out throughout the training fields after the crowd of Uzumaki's heard the news.

"I know your fears! but remember that we of the Uzumaki clan have a duty to uphold and we must protect all civilians, and get them to the evacuation tunnels before we fully engage the enemies! Through our preparations you all have been assembled into groups of four, each group with two specialist in offensive attacks, a specialist in combat fuinjutsu, and a medical specialist. After the civilians have been escorted out of the village each group of four shall engage the enemies! Remember! This is an act of all out war, and an attack on our home shall be dealt with in the most brutal of ways! Take no prisoners, and kill all who are trying to destroy our home! Now go!" Kensei's father ordered.

Immediately after his father gave the order everyone in the training fields vanished to escort the civilians away.

"Kensei." His father getting Kensei's attention turned to his father.

"Kensei my son. This shall be your first war you take part in, and while i have the up most faith in your skills as a shinobi... i can only worry about you as my son and heir. You must follow me, but before we go to the front lines there is something we must do before hand." With that Kensei, and his father vanished to his fathers office.

Once arriving in his father's office Kensei spoke up needing to know what was going on.

"Father what is it that we must do that is more important than defending our homes?! With all of our clans strength and the other clans making up Uzu we shouldn't have any problems with the invading countries!?" Kensei asked frantically, but seeing his fathers face he quickly regrets speaking out of line as well as his outburst. Hanging his head in shame he mutters a quick apology to his father.

"Kensei, we are here right now before the battle because this "IS" more important than us going to the front lines." His father said in a neutral voice.

Kensei raised his head and looked on in confusion at his fathers words.

"What we must do now is the ceremony of passing power to the current clan head of the Uzumaki to the next. Now before you interrupt me with endless questions remember we are needed elsewhere, and I as your clan leader, and most importantly as your father know this is best right now." The red haired man said.

Taking a deep breath his father spoke.

"For Uzu will fall, but we will not fall easily." Kensei father said sadly.

Kensei nodded his head in acceptance to the words the man before him spoke, and Kensei waited for what was next.

"In your up bringing as my heir you have been slowly learning what it means to be the next clan head as well as a few of the minor secrets that being a clan head entails. Now you shall receive your inheritance right now and title of the next Uzumaki clan head from me. Bring forth your fist in front of you my son." Father instructed.

Kensei slowly did as instructed and when the action was complete, his father did the same while gently bumping into his fist. When their fists connected Kensei was given a short instruction on what to do next before Kensei could really get too deep in thought.

"Kensei the connection of fists between present and future clan heads of the Uzumaki has been a ceremony of sorts for all of the clan heads since the time of the Sage of Six Path's and one that must not be forgotten." Nodding his head, Kensei gave his father all he needed to continue.

"There is a stone tile that blends in with the rest of the floor, two stones south directly of the center of my desk, and 1 stone to the east of those. The stone you are looking for can be only be moved by having our blood drop upon it, allowing it to be lifted. Below that you will find that one of our clans kekke genkai is blocking what you seek. You will know what to do when you see them." His father continued.

With that said a small spark of electricity felt as if it came from Kensei's father to his fist and with that spark came the sudden knowledge of how to move the chains.

"Now my son we are running short on time so i must make this quick. As part of you being the new clan head you are to receive the two stories that have been past down from our great ancestor the first Uzumaki. You must read them, and upon reading them you shall start to understand why you look the way you do know. For i know without a doubt you are the Sage of Time reborn." Kensei's father said in a serious tone and way about to continue, but Kensei quickly interrupted his father after hearing that.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SAGE OF TIME? WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THAT!?" Kensei's father watched as his son blew up at the stress of emotions spewing forward out of him and just merely laughed.

"Hahaha, you really have no clue as to whats happening and that's all understandable, but if only you could see what you look like when you have so many emotions running through you, you would understand that you are indeed very special. If you were about to attack me looking like that, I may be just a little scared. Just a little." His father said the last part with a smirk.

"Now calm down and head for the lower office, find the stone and complete the ceremony. This last part is for you to do alone, which is good because i must leave now and help defend our home." Kensei stared at his father, as he turned away preparing to leave, but Kensei stopped him before he could leave.

"Why do I have the feeling I wont see you ever again father?" Kensei asked sadly, letting his eyes drop to the floor.

"Why is it that i feel as if I am going to be left all alone? Why is it that the world can't live in peace, and forget their stupid petty greed and jealousy!? What can I do if you all are gone!? I'm not ready for this! I don't think I ever can be! Don't... make me do this father..." Kensei said in a panicked voice, and fell to his knees, and started breathing heavily and shaking slightly.

Seeing his son in such a state tore at his fathers heart. Turning around he walked over to his son and knelt down, and brought him to his chest and wrapped his arms around his son.

"I cant answer all of your questions Kensei, but you will never be alone. You will have all of us in your hearts forever, you can never cut the bonds you have made in your life, and while losing us will hurt, you must be strong and hold your head up high, chest outwards, eyes bored into the direction of the world in defiance, and help proudly carry on our bloodline. There will be another Uzumaki, and you be at his side soon enough. The two of you will show the world that the Uzumaki never can truly die. Uzu can be rebuilt, and its people will come back when its two remaining Uzumaki survivors return, to reclaim their homeland once more." Kensei father spoke softly.

Noticing Kensei relax a bit, and calm his breathing down, Kensei's father stood back up, and gave his last order to his beloved son.

"Now go, go and read the stories of the past, and help bring forth a great change in this world. AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE YOUR MOTHER, AND I LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN!" With that said his father left in his shunshin with a large smile on his face heading towards the battlefield.

Wiping his tears from his eyes Kensei slowly stood up on shaky feet and went to the staircase that lead down to his fathers lower office.

Once at the desk, and observing the stones he was told about he found the one in question. Kensei took a kunai from his pouch he slit his palm open, and let the blood drop to the stone tile on the floor.

Once the blood hit the stone it glowed a soft blue light and with the light faded Kensei picked the stone up and set it aside. Looking at what lay beneath the stone caught Kensei's attention.

"Holy shit... when father said chakra chains I didn't think of anything like this!" Kensei said while examining the sight before his eyes.

Studying what appeared to be golden chakra chains crisscrossing in every direction with a golden circle in the middle inscribed with a deep engraving of the Uzumaki clan's symbol whirlpool. Kensei started thinking back to that feeling he received when his father and his fists were connected the answer to what he was looking at slowly came to his mind, and with it he lowered his still bleeding palm over the clans symbol and let the blood flow downwards onto it letting the blood channel along the deep engraving of the families crest.

Once the blood flowed all around the engraved channels and stopped at the middle Kensei moved his hand away from it and watched in awe as the symbol glowed in a golden light and split in half, letting the golden chains retract back into the ground below.

"So the clans symbol was a lock huh?" Kensei pondered as the last golden chain disappeared from his view, and saw the stone that was underneath them retract backwards into the ground as well revealing a small pathway downwards.

Descending down the pathway Kensei came to a room that still had torches lit around it lighting the room in front of him up. Upon inspecting the room he noticed that it was a fairly good sized room and was filled with shelves of scrolls and cases of very old and very unique weapons and armor.

"I gotta find the stories father spoke of, everything else can wait." Kensei said to himself while looking around quickly for what he was tasked with he walked around the shelves of scrolls and saw what he assumed was what he was looking for.

What he found was a very large, and very old scroll, and above it a small plaque was inscribed "The Sage of Six Path's and The Sage of Time"

Noticing the Sage of Time part Kensei quickly figured this was the scroll that he father told him he needed to read. Walking up to the stand that the scroll was placed upon he went to grab it. When he placed both of his hands on the ancient scroll he was encased in a golden-yellowish light and with that light surrounding him as well as filling the room.

Kensei looked back to the room he was in, and noticed the flame lit torches flame's were standing still. No longer dancing or giving off any heat, confusing the hell out of him completely.

"What the fuck? As if this couldn't get any more messed up.." Kensei muttered under his breath.

Glancing back to the scroll his hands were placed on he picked it up gently, and sat on the ground Kensei started slowly unraveling the first bits of the scroll.

As the scroll revealed its story to its holder, Kensei heard a voice whisper into his hear. And that.. scared the shit out of him.

It wasn't until the voice spoke its first words that he calmed down a little bit.

"Do not be afraid my child as you are under my wing of protection right now." The voice said in a soft gentle ,and warm voice that made Kensei relax waiting if the voice was going to speak again.

"You may have noticed the changes that have happened to you my child, and you need to know that they were not done just by chance, for you are The Sage of Time reborn. I know you may have questions my child, but please let me speak this through to the end." The voice advised.

Kensei decided that he should turn his body, and meet the voice that was speaking to him, but as he turned he saw a beautiful woman with long flowing white hair, piercing bright blue eyes that could see straight into your soul, and a long flowing white robe.

"Dear Kami..." Kensei managed to mutter out.

Then out of nowhere he saw the woman giggle.

"How astute of you my child, for i am indeed Kami." The woman informed.

Hearing that Kensei's eyes bulged out, and his mouth hung agape as if trying to catch flies, in what was just said to him. Because to him, the woman before him was so beautiful that there was no question that she was indeed who she just said she was, kami.

"Now my child as your predecessors before you, you must read the ancient scroll. When finished i shall come back to you, so that you may start what you were destined to do." And with that the beautiful figure known as kami faded away.

Turning back to the scroll Kensei started unrolling it right away but stopped when he saw what was written down before him.

""The Passing of the Sage of Six Path's" huh? I thought he was just a figure of myth and legends.."Kensei said to himself, still frazzled by meeting Kami herself of all people..

Breaking out of his musings he started about reading the scroll. Not skipping over any detail was not hard to do for as the story itself captured Kensei in such great concentration, that he couldn't even remember to blink at some times until his eyes started burn, as if his sister Kushina threw salt into them.. again...

As he kept on reading the story, and nearing the end, he came across the oddest part of the story, a riddle of sorts. He couldn't make any sense of it but memorized it along with every other part of the story without hesitation, but not without questions of his own.

"What is with this riddle? Carrying nine? Seeking his fist.. fist..? wait.. that couldn't happened to be similar to what father and I did in the ceremony of the new clan head would it? And what about the questions that you have to ask yourself while in meditation? It all just seems strange, almost as if parts of the riddle itself are blocked off for anyone who see it except the one who is meant to make sense of it..." Kensei spoke out into the room.

"I really need to learn to stop talking to myself..." Kensei said with a sweat drop.

Shoving his pondering aside, Kensei finished the last of the story with an eyebrow raised.

"The Sage of Time and the Sage of Six Path's were to be reborn in later centuries? Well i guess that makes sense in some ways since kami herself just told me that i was the Sage of Time reborn... funny, i don't feel like some super amazing sage. Hell i can't even meditate for very long! AGGHH!" Once again stopping his thoughts and ranting Kensei looked back down to the scroll and revealed the second story it held from within. Once revealed Kensei looked upon the first words of the second story and had to stop.

""The Sage of Time" I really hope I can actually make some sense of this one.." Kensei said hopeful that the net part would shed some more light on his situation.

With that said he started reading the second story. It wasn't as long as the first story but it made more sense to him that he thought it really would.

"So the Sage of Six Path's and The Sage of Time were brothers... but since they are supposed to be reborn into the world around the same time wouldn't that mean that one of my Uzumaki clansmen outside that are fighting could be the Sage of Six Path's reborn?!" Rubbing his temples for a moment

"God all this thinking, and yelling is giving me A FUCKING HEADACHE!" Kensei yelled in frustration.

Sighing to himself he calmed down a bit Kensei resumed his thoughts.

"Ok i gotta think here and go over what i know.. ok.. One; The Sage of Six Path's and the Sage of Time were brothers. Two; Both the Sage of Six Path's and The Sage of Time went through the same crazy ass hair and eye change that happened to me this morning. Three; Said crazy ass changes all happened on or a little after they turn 16, my birthday was a week and a half ago so i guess that makes some sense. Four; When the Sage of Time left his brother he said "He see him soon" but it was said in the first story of the Sage of Six Path's by kami herself that the Sage of Time would be reborn "a generation" before him. Ok so there's a good chance that the Sage of Six Path's reincarnation hasn't been born yet." Digesting what he thought out to himself he felt a presence behind him.

Spinning around to where the presence was felt he came face to face with the same beautiful woman as from before. Kensei went to his knees and bowed deeply touching his forehead to the floor.

"Kami-sama" Kensei said in the most formal and respectful voice he could muster.

Hearing another giggle Kensei looked up from his position on the floor and saw kami covering her mouth to calm herself.

"Arise my child for such formalities are not needed here." Kami said with a smile on her face.

With that said Kensei rose to his feet looking at kami with eyes burning for answers.

"I see that you have finished the stories, and have understood more than those before you. That is good my child, but the reason why you understand much more than those before you is because parts of the first and most of the second story were intended for you." Kensei was about to ask something when kami held her hand up halting his questions.

"Now anything you are about to ask will be answered in a moment, for i have much to say to you that you need to hear." Kami informed.

Nodding his head kami continued.

"As you may have noticed when you first came to this room and found the scroll before you. That the golden light that encased you and this room in fact froze time around you. You have begun your process of finding the rest of yourself the moment you stepped into this room and as we finish speaking i will tell you how to find the rest of yourself." Kami explained, and with her words she could tell the young boy in front of her was very confused.

Thoroughly confused at being told he needs to find the rest of himself, Kensei nodded in acceptance anyways.

"As you've noticed that your hair and eyes have changed, you may have not figured out as to why yet. But your body in fact is becoming what it once was in your other life, and now that it has returned, one of the requirements is completed. The next requirement for you is to awaken your gift that i have blessed upon you in your previous life. As i said before the light that encased this very room is proof that the second requirement has been completed as well. Now the third and final requirement is for you to find the other half of your soul that is still in the after life." Kami explained helping Kensei understand a little bit more of what was going on.

Kensei really had no clue as to what to expect after hearing that last part. The other two parts made sense he supposed, but the last one was just plain odd. Going to the afterlife to find the other half of his soul? What the hell?

"Dont worry yourself too much my child as it is much easier than it seems. For I will take you to where you need to go, and I will take you to your soul's other half so that you may be whole once more. It will take time for you to become whole again but you will return to the world once more at the same age you are now, and set out to find the Sage of Six Path's reincarnation. Now my child put the scroll back in its original spot and let us be on our way, for when the scroll is placed back in its position the light will take us to where we need to be." Kami instructed.

Nodding his head once again Kensei went to the ancient scroll and rolled it back up, and placed it back on its stand underneath the plaque.

When his hands left the scroll, he turned back to kami and waited for what happens next.

When kami simply outstretched her asking for his hand, he had no choice but to comply to her silent request.

As he placed his hand in the woman's hand, the room they were in was no longer visible, as all Kensei could see was golden yellowish light all around kami, and himself, and felt a tugging feeling as if he was being pulled into the sky itself.

As Kensei was taken away from the secret room of the Uzumaki, stone blocks began to move into their prior positions and falling back into place blocking off the entrance of the secret room from the stair case that came down from Kensei's father's lower office.

As the last stone was set back the golden chakra chains once again made their appearance snaking every which way over the cap stop that blocked off the stair case downwards.

Once the last of the chains found their previous positions the golden lock once again seemingly went back to its previous task at hand, denying all of the unworthy entrance to the room below. As the lock made its final adjustments, and the final "click" rang out silently, the deeply engraved symbol of the Uzumaki faded away leaving it blank. Never to let anybody into the room besides the two who kami chose.

(Author Note)

So there you have it, the main secondary character of the story has been introduced and with this chapter the story rolls onwards. Now if you don't mind i have a hammock to lounge in and some beers to drink! Cuz beer is good! beer is good! n' stuff!

(August 2nd 2013)

I re-edited this whole chapter like the ones previous to it to break it up, and correct the smaller errors that were in it. Hope it helps!


	5. The Fall of Uzu Part 2

(Authors Note)

ZEBRA CHEESE! GET YOUR ZEBRA CHEESE HERE! oh! didn't see you there would you like to buy some Zebra Cheese from me? real cheap! it only costs one tear shed from that of a baby albino dwarf hamster! What.. a.. deal! right!? Wait.. your not here to buy Zebra cheese from me? your hear to read my story? ahh crap... *grumbles about hows a guy supposed to make a living*

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but i do in fact own the OC's that I have created for this story... As well as Zebra Cheese..

The Fall of Uzu Part 2

Arriving at the front lines of the battlefield Kensai's father quickly took notice that the invading Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri forces were pulling out all of the stops in hopes for bringing about Uzu's demise.

Fighting had broken out everywhere and mayhem ensued, fallen casualties of war lay broken, lifeless, and bleeding soaking the very ground that the Uzumaki called home red with their blood. Seeing such a sight before him enraged him to no end that such foolishness could happened to his brothers and sisters of Uzu. Disappearing once again he went to collect his 25 strongest ninja in Uzu. The famed 25 ninja from Uzu that all had "flee on sight orders" in every nations bingo book, The Crimson Demon's.

(Flashback)

During the second shinobi war when Kensei's father was a much younger man of the age of 24. During constant battles with enemy ninja, he and 24 other ninja were sent as reinforcements from Uzu to aid konoha push back Iwa, when Iwa was launching an attack on the Konoha forces outside the land of fire.

The 25 ninja consisting of men and women alike raced from their home in Uzu to where the Konoha forces were locking into battle without even resting to restore their chakra from their previous battles. Running for a day an a half they reached their allied forces, and quickly set to work demonstrating their mastery of ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu to all around them.

To those able to see them fighting it was easily noted as a terrifying experience, to the konoha nin it was terrifying in a sense that only 25 of Uzu's nin were taking care of what well over 500 konoha nin were trying to handle. To the attacking Iwa nin, it was just down right terrifying seeing a very small group of red haired, sword wielding Uzu nin completely turning the tides of the battle that was easily in favor of Iwa winning before their arrival.

As the day of the battle started to come to an end Konoha with the 25 Uzu effectively turned the battle in Konoha's favor completely when Kensei's father called out the general of the Iwa army telling him to face him in combat. The general came through his remaining nin that were alive and stepped over the bodies that littered the ground below.

As the general approached the younger red haired Uzumaki covered in blood that called him out he proceeded in the up most caution. Kensei's father sheathed his sword and spoke to the general in an authoritative tone.

"Tell your men to lay down their arms, and to go home! Know that if Iwa ever attacks Konoha again, Uzu will send more than just 25 of her nin to take care of you! That! Is a promise of a lifetime!" Kensei's father yelled out.

The general of the Iwa army was at his wits end, his army dwindled down into the mere hundreds a sliver of a fraction of what he brought to fight Konoha, and with no hope of victory in sight he told Kensei's father that Iwa will return home, but not before saying that Iwa will never forget what happened here today.

Upon Iwa's return home the general of the army put the 25 Uzu nin that aided Konoha in their bingo books with this entry;

"The Crimson Demon's of Whirlpool"

Description: A group of 25, men and women, red hair, usually covered in blood.

Affiliation: Uzuishogakure No Sato

Clan: Uzumaki

Skills: Extremely high Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.

Orders: Flee on sight, do not turn back to face them, your only hope is to somehow out run them.

(Flashback End)

Arriving in a secret room in Uzu Kensei's father found his 24 partners in battle already waiting for him, ready to follow through with his specific orders. Looking around at the faces of all in front of him Kensei's father smiled.

"Brothers and Sisters, it has been an honor and a privilege fighting by your side to maintain the peace we had up until this point. But it will be no more, for I have see the forces we face and fear even with our great might and fearsome powers that we will be over run and Uzu will fall in a matter of days. I ask of you my fellow Crimson Demon's, that you band together with me once more, and show the world that we, The Uzumaki, do not go down easily." Kensei's father spoke to the his comrades. With every one of the 24 agreed with Kensei's father, Kensei's father put a plan together.

They may not be able to win, but Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri, will definitely be hurting after the dust has cleared.

After about 15 minutes or so of planning everyone was smiling with a sickening wicked smile on their faces after agreeing upon the plan that Kensei's father had proposed. With a plan in their minds the 25 Crimson Demon's of Whirlpool left for the battlefield.

As the battling in Uzu continued on, panic was evident everywhere. Screams of the injured rang out, and the wailing cries of those losing a loved one or somebody close to them die in their arms carried out through the air itself. Bringing a devilish smile to the face of the Shodaime Raikage, he thought about how good it felts to bring Uzu down to its knees.

His musings were cut short as the kages from Iwa and Kiri appeared before him.

"It seems everything is going as planned" the Mizukage spoke.

The Raikaged nodded in response and spoke up.

"It seems so, lets hurry this up and get it over with. I don't like being here more than i have to." The Raikage informed, but as soon as he said that 25 Uzu nin shunshin'd before the 3 Kages.

Kensei's father standing in the front of the 3 Kages simply smirked at them.

"If you think we will really fall so easily to you, then you have thought wrong. Your greed, jealousy, and fear blind you in what you really need to see." The leader of the Uzumaki clan said confidently.

The Raikage getting irritated at hearing this fired back.

"And what is it that i am not seeing!? I am seeing a most wondrous sight!" The Raikage said in a booming voice, while gesturing to the burning buildings of Uzu.

"Do you not see it!? Your beloved Uzuisho is falling! Your people are dying! Your homes are burning!... I think it is you that are mistaken, Kenshin.. Uzumaki" he said with a sneer "I see it all." Replied the Raikage in an overconfident and arrogant way.

Still with his smirk on his face, Kensei's father simply says.

"While that may be. You may see "some" things.. but you fail to really see it all, and what you aren't seeing right now... Is us, The 25 Crimson Demon's of Whirlpool standing before you! ready to destroy you in the most gruesome of ways possible!..." Kensei's father yelled out.

There were no time for words at this point, Kensei's father, the now identified Kenshin Uzumaki, and the other 24 Uzumaki Crimson Demon's of Whirlpool, quickly launched an assault on the 3 Kages.

The battle raged on into the night of the first day since the attack on Uzu began, and morning broke over the mountains to the east of Uzu and the fighting was still continuing in earnest. Kenshin and his group of elite 24 demon nin were pushing hard against the 3 Kages but making little progress as the 3 Kages ninja would keep interfering with the battle.

Hours past by and the fighting went on, and as dusk started to let the night sky start its decent of blanketing the earth below with its heavenly darkness, over in the direction of Uzu a giant pillar of golden-yellow light shot up to the almost night's sky.

Kenshin looked over to see the light to see where it was coming from. A genuine smile spread across his face as he gazed upon it.

"I love you my son, make us all proud." Kenshin said in a quiet voice before turning his head back to the battle at hand he called out to his fellow elites.

"POSITIONS!"

After the order was called each of the 24 elite demon nin of Uzu spread out in what seamed to be in random points.

"HOLD!"

Another order was called out from Kenshin. Kenshin once more looking over to the golden-yellow light. Seeing it fade away he gave what would be his last order, as he knew that after this last order, Uzu would fall completely, and that the only hope for its resurrection was his beloved son, and the next Sage of Six Path's that was sure to arrive in the time soon to come.

Most of his civilians that had been evacuated by now, should be well behind the mountains. The ones who couldn't make it out were already killed, littering the streets of the village with their bloody corpses.

His shinobi that he commanded were all essentially wiped out as Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri's reinforcements kept on coming, and would surely wipe out what little shinobi he had left in quick succession.

Wondering in the back of his mind be began to question. Where was Konoha with their army? And why they weren't here to help in the battle when it started. They should of been here by now. Himself and the other 24 Crimson Demon's had made it to the land of fire in a day and a half so why couldn't Konoha get here to Uzu in that same amount of time? It's almost completely night fall now so two days is plenty of time to get here! Did they abandon their sister village? Had they abandoned family!? Shaking all thoughts of Konoha from his mind he calmed himself.

So now was the time. He was going to die. But. He was going to die on his terms, his way, and he was going to do it in such a manner than the world will forever remember what travesty had befallen on the peaceful country of Uzu.

Kenshin still standing before the Raikage, and a large number of his, and the other Kage's forces, with the other 2 Kage's else where on the battlefield. Kenshin Uzumaki smiled widely.

Gathering every bit of chakra his body could muster in his beaten down, and worn out body. He put his right hand into the air, extending his index and middle finger upwards as if pointing the heavenly night sky almost as if wanting to get those in heaven's attention to what is going on down below.

The other 24 elite demon nin that were already in position all raised their right hands, and pointed their fingers to the night sky as well. Then all of them started flaring up their chakra as well, feeling their leaders chakra skyrocket from the battlefield.

Kenshin still smiling widely as ever felt his fellow elites chakra skyrocket as his, and with the last of his elites chakra peaking out, he finally ordered out.

"UZUMAKI ARTS: SACRIFICIAL SPIRAL!"

With their leaders last order, and attack called out, the other 24 Crimson Demon's followed suit and let the chakra they were holding go following their leader.

The Raikage looked on in horror at what he was seeing coming from leader of Uzu. Kenshin was enveloped in dark red chakra with a black outlining the red. His usual dark blue eyes that normally showed the world his mischievousness, cunning, and wisdom, were no longer present. His eyes only held two things with in them, "Blood lust, and Power."

They were blood red, and glowing with nothing present in them besides blood lust in its truest form ready to be unleashed upon its prey. The Raikage quickly started to think of a way to avoid the impending doom that he was sure to come, even with his lightning armor or his black lightning techniques he couldn't hope to defend anything on this level.

Quickly he found that he had no way out. The random points that he had thought the other Uzumaki's were at were in fact carefully articulated points. With Kenshin in the middle, and all around him the others were in a carefully set in a spiral pattern.

In nothing but pure desperation to save whatever men he could he called for them to fall back, but he quickly found that his voice had been drowned out by the sound of sheer power was screeching around the battlefield.

Wind was whipping around the columns of deadly chakra the last standing Uzumaki's were emitting outwards of their bodies. Thunder clouds started forming in the nights sky covering the nearly full moon, and stars that were trying to provide the earth below with light, and the now cloudy night sky started shooting lightning throughout it as if the lightning itself was dancing.

The earth beneath each of the 25 Uzumaki's started to give way, cracking as if a great weight was being forced upon it, which then turned to small 4 foot wide 2 feet deep craters. As the feeling of dread kept on rising every ninja on the battle field could do nothing but stop and watch. None of them able to move, none of them able to cast a jutsu to even attempt to stop what was going on, they could do "nothing" to stop the hellish scene playing out before them. These 25 red haired, glowing red eyed, blood drenched demons... were going to kill them all.

Glaring straight forward to the Raikage with his giant smirk still ever present on his face Kenshin spoke for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity after the amazing display of power that played out before all on the battle field. In what could only be called a demonic voice Kenshin screamed out to the battlefield.

**"FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR HOMES! OUR FAMILY AND LOVED ONES! AND FOR OUR COUNTRY! WE! THE LAST UZUMAKI! SENTENCE YOU ALL! TO DEATH! MAY KAMI SHOW MERCY ON YOUR SOUL FOR WE SURE AS HELL WON'T!" **Kenshin screamed effectively making everyone present pale at his declaration.

With that being said the 25 last Uzumaki's all engulfed in their deadly auras of chakra suddenly one by one starting at the furthest one shot their chakra skyward in a red and black swirling pillar of chakra.

Once it became Kenshin's turn, the last jutsu of the Uzumaki clan would be used. Well until a later time of coarse. But as Kenshin's chakra pillar reached the sky, the points looking like a spiral where the Uzumaki stood, all connected together, and once the pillars connected together a blinding light raced out across the lands. Following the blinding light an intense heat spread at insane speeds outwards in all directions of Kenshin's body hitting any and every living thing it came in contact with. As the heat hit everyone, their bodies were destroyed on a cellular level essentially erasing their very existences in a mere blink of an eye.

When the dust settled and one could look upon the battlefield once more, those who survived could not describe in words what they saw. For the battlefield itself that the last 25 Uzumaki's took their last stand on bore the very crest of their clan. Estimating 20 feet deep and 20 feet wide, the channel of the crest sprawled out across the battle scarred landscape for about a half a mile in a perfect spiral. What baffled the invading forced just as much as the giant spiral in the battlefield was that everyone was gone. No bones, no corpses, nothing but the earth, blackened with soot in a 2 mile radius of the spiral.

With no real sense of what happened the Mizukage appeared at the outer part of the soot covered landscape, missing his left arm from an obvious self inflicted wound. Holding onto the stomp of what is left of his arm to stop the bleeding. One of his surviving mist ninja ran over to him and yelled out.

"Mizukage-sama, what happened to you!? and what happened just now!?"A Kiri shinobi asked frantically.

The Mizukage stared outwards not taking his eyes off the sight before him.

"What has happened is very clear, First: we just won this war. Two: The Uzumaki and Uzushio are no more. Three: The Raikage and Tsuchikage have both been killed in that attack. And Finally: I was nearly killed along with the Tsuchikage, but i managed to shunshin far enough away before i was engulfed in that attack like the others. As I appeared i came to a place of distance i thought to be safe but as i saw the attack from the Uzumaki's still approaching me i quickly stood guard and while that attack came to me it tried to claim me once again, but before i could try and shunshin again the attack touched my left hand and started destroying my body. So I simply cut my arm off, and shunshin'd in hopes that cutting my arm off would safe my life." The Mizukage explained before taking a deep breath of air to try and numb the pain before turning around to some of his men.

"NOW GO FIND ME A FUCKING MEDIC!" The leader of Kirigakure ordered.

After the Mizukage received his medical attention he called for all the surviving invading forces, and told them about their victory over Uzu. He also told them about the black soot covering the lands of Uzu, telling them that setting foot into the village would be ill advised as the soot itself is a residue of the attack the Uzumaki's had used, and would destroy all those who touched it. With what everyone saw, and how many still remain after that attack everyone agreed that the place formally know as Uzushio would be a place nobody would venture to ever again.

With the invading forces still in front of the only Kage left, the Mizukage gave an order to all.

"THE WAR IS OVER, GO BACK YOUR RESPECTED HOMES, AND CELEBRATE WITH YOUR COMRADES." The Mizukage ordered out.

With that the invading forces left to head back to their respected villages. With the horrors of what they experienced in the war against Uzu forever engraved into their minds the made their way back to their homes. But for as each nin of the invading force was heading home, he or she had something deeply disturbing plaguing their minds. "They had only survived because of sheer luck alone. They were just lucky enough to be far enough away. Being strong, or knowing jutsu's, or weilding a kekke genkai didn't even matter. It was just by luck the Uzumaki didn't wipe them all out. It was just luck that there was only 25 of them and not more. If there were more.. that last attack could of killed everyone of them."

But it was by that luck alone that they are going home right now. Unfortunately the fear that Kirigakure had towards Uzushio only grew after the war, and had not gone away like they were expecting it to, if Uzushio had indeed disappeared from the picture. But now after its all said and done, they were just going to have to accept that fear.

(Authors Note)

Well that's the fifth chapter of the story for you all. Now for the next chapter the real story begins. *Rubs hands together with an evil grin on my face* Until next time.


	6. Finding the rest of myself?

(Authors Note)

Hi! Billy Meas here! OK time to be serious, chapter 6 is up now. (Obviously) I'm actually quite surprised that I have been able to put out 6 chapters of this story so easily, and so quickly. I started writing this story two days ago with only the basics, and the ideas of what i want it to be, and now I'm 6 chapters in, and have plenty more left in store for you all. Normally chapters come to me after days of thinking and brainstorming, but with this one, ideas just keep coming and coming bombarding my head just itching to be written down and typed out for you all to read. I hope those of you that are taking the time to read story are enjoying it almost as much as i am enjoying creating it.

I REPRESENT THE MUTANT DOLPHIN NUN-CHUCK WIELDING GUILD! *In an announcers voice* Please make your donation of $10.00 to help support guild, and receive your free.. hey watch where your swinging those nun-chucks! hey! don't look at me that way! Noooooooooo!

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do so happen to own any of the OC's that i have created for my story.

Finding the rest of me?

As Kensei was taken away from his homeland of Uzu by the golden light with kami by his side, Kensei couldnt help but think that it was very wrong of him to have left like this. It was going against practically everything that was ingraned into his mind as he was raised! "He remembers hearing his fathers words as a child when his training first began at the age of 9. In his frusterated state.

(Flashback)

"Now Kensei, before I start teaching you the shinobi arts and the ways of our clan, you must answer me this my son. What do you think being an Uzumaki stands for?"

Thinking about it for a little bit Kensei answers his fathers question.

"To be strong, and protect those who need protecting?" Kensei replied.

Hearing his father's quiet laughter Kensei cant help but feel he answered wrong and was going to be scolded, but that thought quickly left him as his father told him the correct answer.

"Im amazed at how smart and how easily you pick up on things my son, but there is more than just being strong and protecting people that makes us Uzumaki so great. We of the Uzumaki have very large chakra reserves and while that means all of us have the potential to be extrememly powerful that doesn't exactly matter. What being an Uzumaki really means is this. Listen well, and forever engrain it into your young mind. To be an Uzumaki is to put ones family, friends, comrades, and country first. Forever protecting the precious bonds that you have created with the people around you. We of the Uzumaki have sworn ourselves to the people of Uzu to protect them so long as our bodies are blessed with the air in which our lungs receive. An Uzumaki is not bound by such petty things such as political marriges, "for the better of the clan" for as we believe one should be able to persue love, and happiness on their own means. Even if the person you fall in love with is not from within Uzu herself. An Uzumaki always tries to maintain what little peace we have left in this world, even in the midst of war time. In the whole history of our clan, never once has any of us betrayed their comrades, friends, or country for if one so happen to manage to do so, it would forever shame our clan." Kensei's father explained with a small smile on his face.

(Flashback End)

Coming out of his thoughts he realized he no longer felt the feeling of being dragged upwards, and no longer saw the golden yellow light that was around him from before. He was in a place that he could only describe as pure nothingness.

Kensei turned to look for kami who was next to him.

"What or where is this place?" After hearing his question kami smiled warmly and responded.

"This place is a side dimension of the afterlife. The Sage of Time, or you, in your past life created this place during the time of your training. This place was created when you unlocked your gift that i gave you all those centuries ago. In this side dimension you shall have to find the rest of yourself." Kami explained.

"The rest of myself? How would I even be able to do that when there is nothing here? I don't understand..." Kensei asked confused.

Kami seeing Kensei's frustration and confusion written on his face decides a small hint is in order for him to move the process along.

"Kensei, I shall give you a small push in the right direction so that you may start. But. Before I do that there are a few things that you need to understand in order to grasp your situation." Seeing Kensei nod she continued on. "Now I know that after everything that has happened to you in this short period of time has hurt you, and inside you wanting nothing more than to make it all go away, and have things return back to normal as they once were before this. But i'm afraid that cannot happen, and for that I am sorry my child." Kensei looked to kami with grief stricken eyes with tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes begging for her to make him feel better.

"Now listen carefully to what I have to tell you Kensei." Kami ordered softly.

"How can i not give you my full attention, your kami, your amazingly beautiful, and I'm kind of stuck here with just you. Giving you my full attention isn't that hard... kami-sama" Kensei said in a quiet voice.

Kami gave Kensei another saddened smile before continuing.

"With time.. with time my child you shall be able to come to terms with what has happened, and you shall once again look at life with eyes full of hope eager to find your place in the world below once more. Now i believe it would be best if i told you what will happen to you while you are in here. While you are trying to find the rest of yourself the world below will continue on as normal. The flow of time will continue as it normally does, while time inside of this side dimension the flow of time passes by at an incredibly slow pace. An hour that passes by inside of here equals a year to the world below. When you manage to become complete being once again with your other self, you will return to the world below the same age as you are now." taking in a short break so that Kensei can process everything she has said so far.

"Now before i leave you to start your trial i have set for you, i will leave you with a few hints of sorts to help you. To start your search for the other part of yourself you must look inwards Kensei. Also when you return to the world below and start your search for The Sage of Six Path's. Go to where the leaves dance in fire. He will be there. Remember this as well Kensei, the longer it takes for you to find yourself, the older the Sage of Six Path's will become so if you take too long he may die of either natural causes or of something entirely different. Without the Sage of Time next to the Sage of Six Path's the world will be destroyed forever." With that kami faded away wishing Kensei luck in his trial.

After kami had left Kensei all alone he started thinking of what to do. Not able to make any sense of anything at the moment Kensei did what he always did when he was frustrated and confused while alone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT!" Kensei screamed out.

His ranting and raving quickly stopping when he remembered Kami's last words of advise about how if spent too long in here the Sage of Six Path's will grow older.. and without him next to him...

"Ah shit.. this sucks..." Kensei grumbled out.

Kensei sat down on the nothingness... or was it a floor of nothingness? well whatever it was... he was sitting down... crossing his legs, with his hand to his chin he continued on with his thinking.

"Ok, kami said for me to start i need to look within. I can only think of a few way to do that... either that'd be to cut myself open, and look inside me?" Shaking his head violently in denial at the thought.

"Yeah right.. like that'd be how i do this.. hahahaha.."Kensei said laughing at his own idea.

Scratching the back of his head stupidly he began thinking once more.

"Ok, then the only other way i can think of would be meditating... ah crap! I.. HATE! meditating!... But, that seems the most logical thing to do... I mean kami herself told me to look within, and meditating seems like her kinda thing... My first option would be something i would have to really consider if Yami was the one who gave me this advice, but seeing how he didn't i think i better just start meditating." Kensei said to himself.

Taking a deep breath he went into a zen meditation position and closed his eyes.

After what seemed to be a few minutes.. or was it hours? Kensei couldn't tell.. all of this slower time in here and faster time in the world below crap was starting to give him one massive migraine! His eyes opened again and seeing that he was once again in the same place he was brought to with kami.

"Ugh... why can't their be a short cut for meditating.." Kensei mumbled out.

Deciding that he better try it again he took another deep breath calming his body he slowly released his breath. Slowly inhaling another breath of air Kensei calmed his mind, and once again started meditating. When his eyes closed he noticed something different this time. He thought he could see a small blue dot in the blackness of his closed eyes. Questioning to himself in his mind he tried to figure out what it was while staring at the small blue dot in the distance of his mind, he then noticed that whatever he was thinking the small blue dot could be appeared before him almost as if the two were standing next to each other.

He decided that it must be a clue of some sorts, and kept on comparing other things to the small blue dot. When he came to the conclusion that he couldn't figure out what it was he waved his hands around in frustration.

"Wait, what?" Kensei said, snapping out of his meditation with his spoken words he had to rethink what he just saw.

"Did i just move my hands from within my mind? That's just plain weird.. but then again.. if i can move my arms around with in my own mind, maybe i can move other parts of myself, or maybe myself in general? Well better at least give it a shot. Don't want to be stuck here forever..." Kensei concluded.

Closing his eyes once more getting relaxed in the same way as before he quickly found himself in the same black area with the same small blue dot. After seeing the blue dot again Kensei checked to see if what he saw with his arms last time did indeed happen, and when he moved them again he saw that they do move. With that knowledge he moved his foot, and rolled his foot.

Knowing that he can move parts of himself now he decided to just skip the rest of the checking his body and imagined himself whole within his mind, seeing himself come into existence from inside his mind he started walking towards the small blue dot. After a little bit the small blue dot became larger, as if he was closing in upon something in the distance. The walk quickly became a run, and when seeing the blue dot become larger and larger the run became and all out sprint until the blue dot started filling out into a shape. Still sprinting towards whatever the blue dot had become, he continued towards it until he was close enough to see that the blue forming mass had become the form of a person. Pushing the sprint even faster he closed in on the blue person.

Arriving in front of the blue person Kensei noticed that the person in front of him had no distinguishing feature, no hair, eyes, clothes, nothing. Just an outline of a person. Decided to see if the person.. thing.. in front of him could speak Kensei spoke out to it.

"Um.. hello?" Kensei asked noting that he didn't get a reply he decided to try again.

"Hello, my name is Kensei Uzumaki, what is yours? and what are you doing in my mind if you don't mind me asking?" Kensei questioned.

Upon asking his question he saw the blue figure move slightly almost as if it was stretching out its limbs from standing up too long stiff as a board.

"Well hello there" The blue figure said. "I wasn't expecting any visitors anytime soon. Or ever for that matter." The figure chuckled at his own words.

"Um yeah I am kinda hear to find something, perhaps you could help me find what I'm looking for.. uh.. whats your name? you never told me." Kensei asked.

The figure moved his hand to its chin before responding.

"Well now that is a good question my friend, I don't either remember or know my name, but i do have a title if you'd like to hear that instead." The figure spoke.

"Sure i guess as long as I have something to call you by" Kensei replied.

The figure removed its hand from its chin, and said.

"I am The Sage of Time, for that is all I've been able to really remember up until this point."

Kensei looked at the blue figure with an eyebrow raised and a skeptical look on his face.

"So your the Sage of Time huh? That's kinda weird cuz you don't look like a Sage, or a person for that matter you look like a..." Stopping his sentence upon realizing what the blue figure really is. "Soul..." Kensei finished.

The blue figure tilted its head to the side after hearing Kensei speaking.

"Yes you'd be correct. I am The Sage of Time in soul form. I could only come here after leaving my human body on earth and coming to the afterlife to do what kami had instructed me to do." The figure informed.

Kensei quickly dropped his skeptical look and shot out.

"Then you are what i am supposed to find! Kami had brought me here as well after all of these weird things happened to me! She said that i am The Sage of Time too! So you must be the other part of me that i need to get to make myself whole again." Kensei said excited that he had found what he was told to look for by Kami.

The blue figure put its hand to its chin once again thinking.

"Well that makes sense then, seeing as only kami herself can bring a person to limbo, the side dimension of the afterlife. Ah! It's all coming back to me now.. Kami told me that the only person id ever see in here would be myself reborn. Well! lets get this started then." The soul suggested.

The blue figure then put his fist outstretched from his body towards Kensei. Kensei catching on quickly did the same allowing the two's fists to bump into each other. As their fists met Kensei noticed that the figure was being drawn into himself through his fist.

"Whats happening?!" Kensei said, voicing his concern. T

he blue figure simply said.

"We are becoming one, once again. This will hurt a bit." The soul informed.

After the figures voice stopped Kensei's eyes grew wider as he saw the figure be quickly sucked into him through his fist, followed immediately by an excruciating pain all over his body from his toes to the top of his head. As the pain intensified even more Kensei's concentration completely shattered kicking him out of his mind.

"AHHHHHHH! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HOLY FUCKING HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!? I FEEL LIKE MY FUCKING MIND IS GOING TO BE LIQUIFIED AND ABOUT TO EXPLODE! GAHH!" Kensei screamed out, trying to push away the intense pain that was coursing throughout his body, to where he could slowly started to get himself under control to where he didn't have to scream out.

Gritting his teeth as hard as he could he finally cracked.

**"WHY.. COULDN'T.. THIS.. BE.. A.. LESS.. PAINFUL.."** Gasping as the pain increased once again **"METHOD!... FUCK!"** and with that Kensei passed out from the intense amount of pain and stress that was being put on his body.

Slowly fading back into Kensei's mind, and reaching over to Kensei's still body, Kami smiled, and whispered to herself.

"I am truly amazed that you stayed conscious at all after the other part of your soul re-joined you.. but for you to stay conscious during the first half of the memory recovery,.. you are indeed someone incredible Kensei Uzumaki." Kami spoke with warm motherly smile on her face as she waited for Kensei to reawaken so that the next part of his journey may begin.

(Authors Note)

Well that's it for chapter 6. I would like the thank the people who have read my story this far, and those who have messaged me about. I really enjoy hearing the supportive words of what I have created so far. (Pats myself on the back) I hope my work keeping on being enjoyable to all of you readers, and will see you on the next chapter!


	7. Shell Shock and Revelations

(Authors Note)

Whoop whoop! Chapter number 7... Yeahs that's all i have to say about that right now lol Onto more important things. Now in this chapter Kensei returns to the world. Also Naruto finally is brought into the story as well. Now i thought it'd be important to point out to all of you somethings before you read on with this chapter. Kensei is 16 when Uzu was destroyed, and went with kami to limbo. Kushina was 13 when she left Uzu and arrived in Konoha. Now that means Naruto will come into the story at the age of 13. Meaning Kushina had Naruto when she was 26. Also I will be skipping the wave arc and bringing in Naruto as well as the rest of team 7, I'm bringing Naruto in at this point because it fits best as far as the flow of the story goes, you will all see what i mean in the next chapters to come. Also I'm going to say now that Sasuke is going to be good and stay in the village. (For now) and that in my story I'm making Naruto a little smarter that he is in the manga. Why? Well simple really, hes fucking retarded in the manga, and its no fun trying to write a really good story when the main focused character would probably answer a 3rd grade math quiz question of what is 1 + 1? and say it equals potato... I'm going to try and make Sasuke also realistically a good guy, and not make him so out of character it hurts your brain thinking about him that way. Anyways! Remember if you leave me a review, or follow my story it makes me happeh! No really it does =)

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, however I do own any of the OC's that i have created for this story.

**Shell shock and Revelations**

A tired, and sore Uzumaki finally started coming to after what he could only describe as "One hell of a shitty experience" Sitting up and propping his arms behind him to stay up and looking himself over, he notice kami was still by him. "Ugh.. what happened to me? I feel like i died, or something?" kami just giggled at the situation, "Well i guess in some sense you did Kensei, you have to remember that the other half of your soul no longer had its original body as a vessal because the body had died. I guess you could say you have been born 3 times now and died once. If you want to be technical about it." Kensei obviously confused about the who being born 3 times and dying part just had to have an explanation of what kami meant. "Uh i don't get it, being born 3 times and dying once?" Kami just giggled and nodded her head "Ok, so you born the first time in your previous life in the Sage of Six Path's era, you died in that era as well. So by that fact you are at being born once, and dying once. Then you were born in this era in Uzu. Getting you to being born twice and dying once." Kami looks at Kensei to see if he's still paying attention. Now with the other half of your soul rejoining you, you have been reborn into your true self, not in body but in spirit. Still equaling you being born a third time now. Do you understand now Kensei?" Kensei just dumbly nodded his head, still lost on the whole topic..

"Ok i kinda get it now, so what happens now? I mean i don't really feel any different that i did before the other half of my soul rejoined me." Kensei said after a few seconds of trying to figure out as much as he could on what had happened to him so far.

"Well you shouldn't feel any different as from before, simply because it was your soul joining back together. When the soul is reconnected and made whole again there are no physical side effects aside from headaches later on. What will happen after some time will be a knowledge transfer. Simply put, the other half of your soul will give you the information and knowledge it gained when you were alive before." Kami paused for a few seconds to let what she said sink into Kensei's head before she continued on with the topic at hand but before she could continue Kensei spoke up.

"Alright, but how long was i out for? All I remember was feeling as if i was being torn apart from the inside out and then nothing." Scrunching his face up as he recalled the intense amount of pain he had experienced in the soul fusion.

Kami just looked at Kensei waiting for him to release his tensed up body, knowing he was recalling the pain he went through not too long ago so he could remember everything in detail she had to say. "You have been asleep for almost twenty three hours now Kensei. Also it took you three hours to find the other half of your soul. So you have been inside of this side dimension called limbo for a total of 26 hours."

Kensei quickly started to panic upon hearing this. Remembering that one hour inside of the side dimension he was in was equal to a whole year in the world down below. "Are you serious?! I've been here that long? And you didn't wake me up? I could of found the next Sage of Six Path's if I was awake sooner." Frowning after thinking he should of been up and out of here sooner.

"Do not worry Kensei, unfortunately when a soul that has been fragmented, and is being fused or rejoined back together, the soul acts almost as if it was a cut. The two pieces of skin require time to heal and rejoin the skin back to what it once was. The same theory goes for the soul, once fragmented it needs time to heal itself. Another thing is that while the soul is healing, if disrupted the healing wont be properly done, so waking you before your soul was fully healed was something even I did not have the luxury of doing, for that I apologize Kensei."

Kensei nodded his head in acceptance "I understand, and you don't need to apologize to me kami-sama, I'm just a lowly human being. You need not apologize to me." saying the last part quietly.

"Just a lowly human being? Kensei, my child you are anything but a lowly human being. Humans in general aren't "lowly beings" to begin with. I am the creator of all things. So in a sense I am a mother to all, and no mother would want their child to think so little of himself. So please don't belittle yourself Kensei." Kami said with a warm heartfelt voice that made Kensei at ease.

"Kensei. It is time for you to return back down to the world. Before we part, there are a couple of things you need to know and made aware of. Besides the fact that the world below will be different than what you remember, it is still the same place. Filled with familiar faces as well as familiar enemies. When I return you back to the world below you shall be brought back to the place where you left to come here. Try and come to terms with your emotions but do not let them blind you and lead you astray from what you are meant to do Kensei."

Kensei sighed after hearing this, and was thinking about everything that must of changed of the past 26 years that he had been missing. "I will do my best to do so."

Nodding her head kami gave her last bit of advise before the journey to the world below started. "Now once you return to Uzu remember you will find the next Sage of Six Path's in the land where the dancing leaves burn. That is all i can tell you my child, for even as the creator of all things, even I cannot just out right tell you where he will be at one point in time. All of my children down in the world below have their own wills to go and do as they please, so i cannot foretell where they will be other than the general areas. In which I have done for you. Now let us leave so you may begin searching. Farewell Kensei Uzumaki, we shall meet again in due time. Best of luck my child."

As the last of kami's words ended the blank space known as limbo slowly started forming into the world below, starting with the day time sky filled with white fluffy clouds lazily floating across the sky, teasing all below them of how much of an easy existence they have. Following the formation of the sky the earth below started forming, showing it to be black in color rather than a happy green lush grass color, or the usual color of brown soil. Destroyed buildings and houses started popping up all over the place showing Kensei that the place he is in now has long since been destroyed and abandoned. As the last of the broken down abandoned ghost village appeared a demolished harbor and port appeared, with waves of the salty ocean crashing against old rotting wood, as if trying to remove the wood's existence from the world so that it may resume its constant battle of eroding the shoreline back inwards.

With everything fading into existence, the light from the sun shined brightly at Kensei's eyes causing him to squint them almost shut, and to put his hand to his head to shield himself from the sun relentless attack on is bright sapphire blue orbs. After his eyes stopped dilating and adjusted to the light of the world he looked around a bit trying to take in everything he was seeing. And what he was seeing, he really wish he wasn't. Kensei was looking at the abandoned ruins of his beloved home. At first Kensei didn't think that it was Uzu that he appeared at, but once the harbor had appeared he instantly knew that it was in fact Uzu just by looking at familiar landmarks off in the distance, but if that wasn't enough proof seeing his dads old office in which he used to go to as a child all the time and play, crumbled before his feet was the nail in the coffin on disproving that it wasn't Uzu he was standing in.

"My god... what happened here...?" Really not liking what he was seeing Kensei began to shake slightly "This has to be some sort of gengutsu, or some kind of messed up dream caused from something i ate? It has to be... i could never imagine my homeland being in such an abysmal state!" Tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes as he continued surveying everything around him. "Mother.. Father... Kushina-neechan... my clan... my people... there all gone..?" The tears in his eyes finally let themselves fall as Kensei continued on trying to grasp the situation he was put into. "Hello! Is anyone here! Please... anyone..." Kensei called out in desperation hoping that anyone would respond to him, and tell him that everything will be alright. In a quiet voice Kensei started to put things together "I'm all alone... I have no family alive... no friends to lean on, and support me in my time of suffering.. this is... it's too much! I.. I-I can't do this!" Tears now racing out of his saddened and grief stricken sapphire blue eyes and down his cheeks. "I can't.. do this alone..." Sniffing to clear his nose and attempting to stop his tears that were starting to sting his face. "Father... what.. what should I do?" He questioned into air of nothingness around him. Suddenly his father's voice echoed throughout his mind of the time of Kensei's father Kenshin performing the ceremony of transferring power with him, from inside his office.

(Flashback)

"I can't answer all of your questions Kensei, but you will never be alone. You will have all of us in your hearts forever, you can never cut the bonds you have made in your life, and while losing us will hurt, you must be strong, hold your head up high, chest outwards, eyes bored into the direction of the world in defiance, and help carry on our bloodline."

(Flashback End)

Kensei smiled softly at the memory of his fathers comforting words. Drying his tear stricken face he started rethinking everything before him, so that he can plan his next move. "I hope I don't fail your trust father.. mother.. I will never forget about either of you.. or everyone else that is no longer among the living that perished here." Sighing and clearing his head of his sad thoughts he started thinking out loud. "Ok.. I need to start moving, and start my search for the next Sage of Six Path's.. Kami said he'd be in the land of the dancing burning leaves.." completely confused as to where he'd find a land with dancing leaves... let alone burning ones.. was wayyyyy beyond him. "Ugh It would probably be best if I started off by going to one of the smaller villages near by Uzu, and see what I can find out about what is going on in this time. I gotta be somewhat up to date with whats going on in the world right now, if I'm supposed to be 1 of the 2 that will help bring true peace to it.."

With his first decision made Kensei took the first step in what would be a long journey in the path to bring true peace to the world. "I hope at least the smaller villages that surrounded Uzu are still around.. God that'd suck if they didn't! Haha" Chuckling weakly Kensei started down the black soot covered remains of the road leading out of Uzu. Trying to ignore everywhere that was near him except the path before him so that he wasn't bombarded with painful memories of happier times in the place of his birth.

Little did he know, but every small village that surrounded Uzu was wiped out while Uzu was being attacked in order to eliminate all possibilities of Uzu shinobi hiding out waiting for the destruction to end. The closest village still standing is in the Land of Waves about a days walk from where Kensei was.

Else where in the Land of Waves, a certain team just completed their main objective of their very first C-Rank mission of protecting a certain drunken bridge builder in the Land of Waves. This team consisted of a young 13 year old, dark haired brooding emo boy named Sasuke Uchiha, a 12 year old, bubble gum pink haired obsessive fan girl named Sakura Haruno, and lastly a perculiar 13 year old, definetly ADHD blond haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki. The three young shinobi were lead by the famous 25 year old, ex-anbu captain, closet pervert, Kakashi Hatake, most easily recognized by his warped silver hair. The four of them made up the Konoha Genin Team 7.

As team 7 was walking back to Tazuna's house after the battle with Zabuza and Gato, the team was conversing with one another in an attempt to make the walk go by faster. Ok so by them conversing with each other I mean, Kakashi simply reading his favorite little orange book giggling like a little school girl every once in a while. Sakura obsessively trying to cling to Sasuke for being "So amazing" after hearing that he unlocked his clans doujutsu in the battle against Haku. And then there is Naruto, who is constantly trying to drag Sakura's attention from their brooding teamate, who had his hands shoved into his pockets, and his head turned to the side trying to avoid all contact with the both of his genin teammates. And Naruto was trying to convince her that he did just as much as Sasuke if not more, while trying to squeeze in asking Sakura out in hopes if he boasts enough about what he did she would notice him. But seeing how he isn't getting anywhere he gives up for now.

With a sigh Naruto turns to his Jounin-Sensei "Kakashi-Sensei?" Seeing his sensei turn to give his student his attention Naruto continued "How long are we going to be staying here in The Land of Waves before heading back to the Konoha?" Kakashi put his little orange book down from his face a bit pausing from his walk thinking. "I'd say about a week and a half to two weeks. Why do you ask Naruto?"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto simply said "Well since you asked! I'm wanting to get back home so I can take Sakura-chan out on a date!"

Sakura hearing this gets a couple tick marks on her forehead before raising her fist and yelling "Naruto you IDIOT! I told you to stop bugging me! I will never go out with you! Your just an annoying nobody who tries to act cool like my Sasuke-kun! Even if you weren't so stupid, and annoying i'd still not go out with you! Sasuke is the only one i'll ever be with!" with that said she stomped over to Naruto and nailed him on the top of his head sending him to the ground in a heap.

"Ma-ma-ma.. lets just all calm down now, there's no need to be fighting amongst each other. We just survived a very hard ordeal and I'd rather not have to explain to the Hokage that we had to stay here in the land of waves longer than need be because Naruto was in the hospital, with one of his teammates being the one responsible for putting him in the hospital to begin with..." Kakashi said while holding his hands out in a stop motion.

The still silent Naruto lay on the ground nursing his now injured cranium was thinking about why Sakura does this to him. Telling himself he will think about it once they get back to Tazuna's house he gets himself off of the ground, and puts a solemn look on his face. Turning to Kakashi once more "Lets get back to Tazuna's place. I really need to shower, and eat something." Walking off in front of his team he sets off for Tazuna's place but didn't get very far.

Sakura quickly seeing an opportunity to throw a jab at Naruto takes it seeing how shes still pissed at him for telling Kakashi that Naruto was going out with her. "God Naruto is eating all you think about? Not only are you annoying, weak, and stupid, but your a pig too! Shesh!"

Naruto quickly spun around on his heel and with a glare locked onto Sakura. "Is yelling all you can really do "Sakura"? Because if that's the case then maybe i really don't want to go out with you. Acutally I don't even know why I even care anymore, your not even a nice person." Releasing his glare from his female teammate who is standing there slightly shocked that Naruto actually spoke to her in a way that was not full of praise or begging. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had a jackass like smirk on his face from the antics both his teammates have been putting on. Naruto turned his head back to his sensei who was just observing the situation not wanting to make anything worse. "I'll see you guys back at the house" With that Naruto took off at a full sprint in the direction of Tazuna's.

With her shock finally gone after seeing Naruto's fading form disappear into the trees "WHY, THAT IDIOT! HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?" Looking over to her crush for support expecting him to defend her from Naruto's words, Sasuke just looks at her with a bored expression. "What?"

"What do you mean "what" Sasuke-kun? that idiot Naruto just yelled at me! Aren't you going to defend me?" getting starry eyed as she starts day dreaming about Sasuke putting Naruto in his place and telling him to back off from what's his.

But she was quickly snapped back to reality when Sasuke spoke again "Don't look at me, I could care less about you or what you think. You. Sakura. Are. A. Pest." Pausing so he could enjoy the depressed look on Sakura's face "I actually agree with Naruto. Yelling is about all you can really do, why your a kunoichi I'll never know. But I am glad Naruto is done caring about you as well. Less headaches I'll have from not hearing him constantly bugging you. Hn." With that said Sasuke resumed his walk to Tazuna's house.

The still ever silent Kakashi after watching the whole scene play out before him, finally decided now is the time to speak,"Sakura" getting her attention he continues. "What you need to understand right here, and now. Especially after what we just over came with Gato and Zabuza is that the life of a shinobi is a very dangerous one. And while i admire that you made it this far in your career i strongly suggest you determine if you are really doing this for the betterment of yourself, or just to get Sasuke's attention." Watching Sakura stay silent in thought Kakashi mentally prepares himself for what he was going to say next because it was going to hurt Sakura. Well, it was meant to in the first place but it had to be said non the less.

"This whole time that we have been team 7 together Naruto, and Sasuke have been training to better themselves for their own personal goals, pushing their bodies to the limits so that they may achieve those goals. But I have to ask you Sakura, how far are you willing to take this? You may never achieve the rank of chuunin if this is the mindset you are going to keep in your shinobi career, and while i will protect the three of you with my life, i can't help but feel that you will die if you fall out of my feild of protection on any mission. And losing someone close to me is something i will never want to happen to me again." Pausing for a little bit so Sakura can understand that he is dead serious about this. "Let me ask you think Sakura. What really are your goals in being a shinobi?"

At a complete loss Sakura sits down on the ground, and remains quiet for a few minutes. "I-I.. don't even know Kakashi-sensei.. I just want to be useful."

"Sakura, that isn't a valid enough reason to willing take on a profession of such psycological, and physical stress. As a shinobi we do, and see many horrible things. Things that not many people wish to see. We as shinobi live very short lives, and any day could be our last. Only people with the strong will to fight can live this shinobi life style.." Pausing again so that he can take in a breath of fresh air. "You can be useful in just about any other profession in Konoha Sakura. So either your lying to me, or you yourself really don't know why you're putting yourself through all of this."

Sakura just sat there upset. Here she was being told the very reality of what she was doing with her life, and that made her upset... Upset at herself.. She Sakura Haruno was upset at herself, because her sensei was right. Did she even have the will to fight in the first place? Is the only reason why she wanted to be a shinobi in the first place was because of her trying to get Sasuke's attention? Why did she join the Shinobi academy in the first place? Sighing to herself she looked up to see her sensei still standing there. Thankful for that, she decided to at least try, and give him an answer to his question. "I really mean that i want to be useful Kakashi-sensei... I know I can be useful doing something else in the village.. but I want to be useful here. I want to contribute to my team, but I feel like im just holding them back.." Averting her eyes from her sensei she waited for a moment or two to collect the rest of her answer from her mind. "Sasuke-,and Naruto always seem to be growing stronger, and stronger so quickly, always pulling away from me, and leaving me behind. Unable to do anything helpful for them. Sure I don't like Naruto, and I think he's annoying, but he's my teammate, so I want to help him if he is in trouble or something. But I can't do anything even if I wanted to.. I just want to be useful to my team..." She said the last part of her answer with a very quiet voice.

Kakashi was slowly digesting everything his young female genin had said and started to form an idea or sorts that may work for Sakura. Now only if she would go along with it.. couldn't hurt to try right? "Sakura..." Seeing her pop her head up at him upon hearing her name "Are you sure you want to continue this path of being a shinobi?" Watching her nod her head once he continued, "Will you take your shinobi training seriously from now onwards?" Once again Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Alright then Sakura, if you truly want to still be a shinobi, and truly want to be useful to your teammates. I may have a couple of ideas on how you may just be able to do that." Seeing her eyes light up in determination Kakashi knew that there was still at least a small glimmer of hope for his bubble gum pink haired genin. "Alright Sakura, the best thing i can think of would be for you to start learning some beginning genjutsu's, you have great chakra control for your skill level, so building off of that seems like the best thing we need to start with. I know the perfect teacher who can teach you them pretty quickly if you focus, and you take her training very seriously. Also, on top of learning some genjutsu's, I will see about getting you some scrolls on becoming a medical ninja. If you aren't exactly suited for close up or long range combat, learning to become a medical ninja would be the best alternative for you. When out on the battlefield will be useful in more ways than one. You can heal us when we are injured, and can provide genjutsu support for when we need to retreat or to disorientate an enemy. Now,for the final time. Are you positive this is what you want to do?" Seeing her nod Kakashi eye smiled at her. "Alright then we shall begin as soon as we get back to Konoha."

With Naruto

With Naruto and Sasuke at Tazuna's home. Naruto upon arriving first went up to the room him and Sasuke shared, went to go grab his casual clothes from his bag for after his shower. Still thinking about Sakura and what had happened a little while ago, Naruto was still irritated. Walking to the bathroom he started to think out loud. "What have I ever done to be treated like shit by everyone around me... sure there are the exceptions of Jiji, Iruka-sensei, and kakashi-sensei, and The Ichiraku's, and a few of his class mates such as Shikamaru, Choji, Shino... well he never really said anything to him positive or negative so I guess he still counts... and other than that there is Hinata. Who has said nothing, but positive things to me, and never has put me down before. But she always gets sick whenever I try to talk to her. Maybe she doesn't like me, and pretends to be nice?" Reaching the bathroom he steps in, and turns the water on. Stripping down, and hopping in the shower, he continues on with his musings. "Other than those few people everyone else treats me like I'm a walking freaking plague or something. I know I have the Kyuubi seal inside of my gut.. but come on! He's sealed IN! me... meaning I'm not him!" Grumbling about how stupid people are he concentrates on cleaning himself off.

Hopping out of the shower, and turning the water off he hears the bedroom door that Sasuke, and him are sharing open and close. Quickly drying himself off, and getting dressed in his black t shirt with the red uzumaki swirl on the front and dark green cargo shorts he hangs the wet towel on the towel rack, and grabs his dirty clothes, and heads out of the bathroom.

Tazuna's Kitchen

Arriving at Tazuna's house as Naruto finished his shower Kakashi and Sakura both enter the house, and start talking with Tsunami and Tazuna who just got back a little bit ago as well. Tsunami, and Sakura were talking while preparing dinner for everyone, while Kakashi and Tazuna were talking about random things just to pass the time. All the while Kakashi was curious as to what Naruto, and Sasuke were doing. After 20 minutes of talking about nothing of importance Kakashi decided to check on the boys.

Back with Naruto

Naruto came into the bedroom from the bathroom to see Sasuke sitting on the window sill looking outwards at the landscape outside. Naruto decided he should just do his own thing, and not even try conversing with his dark haired teammate since he was in a bad mood at the moment, and Sasuke.. well he rarely ever willingly talks to him to begin with. As he put his dirty clothes in his travel bag, and sat down on his bed he started putting his ninja sandals on, wanting to get away from the house, and be alone to think. He the heard the strangest thing... It was Sasuke speaking to him, completely catching him off guard.

"Where are you heading off to?" It wasn't a randomly asked question, Sasuke knew something was up with his annoying blonde teammate, and he knew what Naruto was going through right now, because he had the same look in his eyes that he did whenever he wanted to be left alone to think.

With Kakashi

After climbing the stairs Kakashi made his way to the spare bedroom that Naruto, and Sasuke were sharing, but stopped at the door as he heard Sasuke speaking. Decided to stay by the door, and listen Kakashi put some chakra to his ears so he could hear inside of the room a little better. Waited to hear what the boys were talking about.

Back inside the Room

Naruto continued putting his sandals on, then putting his forehead protector inside his travel bag before responding. For once not wanting to talk very much simply just got right to the point. "I'm going out on a walk. I want to be left alone... I need to think." All while not even turning his head to look Sasuke in the face. But if he did turn to look at Sasuke he would of noticed Sasuke hadn't even moved at all from his position over looking the outside world through the window.

"I know." Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. "You know?" hearing a "mhmm" from Sasuke, Naruto got off of the bed, and started walking to the door, but was stopped before he could open it and leave, for Sasuke said something else, once again surprising Naruto. "You know.. I'm not really like what everyone else thinks." forgetting his plan to leave the house for the moment Naruto decided that this was something that he should probably hear out from Sasuke. "I really hate being alone, and I know you hate it just as much as I do." The air in the room seemed to be holding an odd feeling of honesty? in it. Well that's what Naruto thought he was feeling when he heard Sasuke start talking. "I see the way people look at you Naruto. I don't know why they look at you that way or how you stand it but it confuses me. Sure you may have played pranks on god knows how many people in the village, but those aren't enough to make the villagers look at you like that.." Naruto started gritting his teeth upon being reminded of how he is treated within the village "Everyone thinks I'm some amazing prodigy, but I think that's just because I'm the last one of my clan left. Other than that "_traitor." _The only reason why I am as skilled as I am now is because I have nothing. No family. No real home. And it bugs me that I don't have any friends, because everyone is either an overly obsessed fan girls like Sakura or Ino... or people I just plain don't get along with. So all I have left is training. Training myself into the ground so that I can forget all the things that I have lost, and all the things wrong with my life, past and present." Sasuke finally turned his head from looking outside to Naruto expecting to see him either gone or goofing off in some sort of way. He was shocked to see Naruto just standing there facing him with a knowing look on his face. In some odd way Sasuke just hit one of those points where one couldn't hold back everything that is bothering them anymore. And Naruto just happens to be the closest thing to an actual friend he had.

After hearing Sasuke talk for a bit Naruto decided he needed to say at least something before he left. In a serious tone Naruto readied his response "I know how you feel to a certain point. And while I never had a family, or even knew my parents. I've always been alone. From the very beginning, nobody to care for me, nobody to cheer me up when I am down, hell I never had anybody there for me to actually wish me happy birthday, not that I'd ever want to celebrate my birthday in the first place." That got Sasuke's attention.

"Why wouldn't you want to do anything for your birthday?" Sasuke asked

"That's simple. My birthday is the same date as the anniversary of the Fourth Hokage's battle against the Kyuubi. A whole village full of idiots who already don't like me as it is, plus them being really drunk never ends well for me if I'm spotted outside of my apartment on that day." Sasuke, seeing the logic in that just says "I understand" Naruto then decides he better finish what he was going to say to Sasuke before he left.

"Anyways, being alone for so long with absolutely nothing does suck. But you gotta at least try to make a couple friends. You don't have to have many of them. Just a couple people who you can trust, and rely on when you are in time of need. That's all you need in a friend. Even with me knowing all this I still can't make a single true friend. There's always something standing in the way of it be.. their parents.. their clan clan.. or some kind of excuse." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders "But you and I aren't that much different. I also train myself like crazy to get stronger. I know I yell around the village that I am going to be Hokage, but with the way the village sees me. Even if I did become strong enough to be Hokage, the village would most likely simply choose someone else over me just because they hate me for whatever reasons." Sasuked deciding on what to add to the conversation throws out something. "Do you remember our first meeting with Kakashi-sensei at team 7 and what my ambition was?"

Nodding Naruto said "Yeah, it was to kill a certain man right? What about it?"

"Well the man that I "Have" to kill... is my older brother." Now that shocked Naruto, Sasuke wanted to kill his brother?

"Why do you have to kill your brother?"

Sasuke's face tilted forwards hiding his onyx eyes with his hair. "Because he's the one that killed my parents, and my clan..." Clearly not expecting that one Naruto just sat there with a neutral expression on his face calmly thinking about what he knew about the Uchiha Clan massacre.

"But why would your brother slaughter your parents, and your clan?"

"He said that he needed to test the strength of his new eyes. That's about all he said to me as far as why he did it." Sasuke started to become uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. It was starting to bring back the nightmares of what happened that dreadful night.

Naruto sat there deep in thought going over everything he could think of about the Uchiha massacre from the times he had weaseled his way into the old man Hokages office while he was asleep at his desk. Remembering seeing a couple of papers on his desk that he read out of curiosity, but what was on those papers wasn't coming back to him at the moment. "Sasuke, I never knew your brother, but you did. Was he acting different that he usually did before he did.. you know.."

Sasuke started to think about the days leading up to the massacre, and remembered that it was only two days before it happened that Itachi started acting weird. "Yeah sort of. He was the same up until two days before it happened. He would usually help me train in the time he had off away from missions, and anbu meetings." Not wanting to mention about Itachi's habit of poking Sasuke in the forehead for not wanting to get embarassed he quickly shook that thought from his head as thinking of Itachi in the way he was before "_It" _happened, was not something enjoyable either.

"But two days before it happened a few of the Uchiha from the police force stopped by our house questioning Itachi about his best friend's suicide. They got in an argument, and Itachi started getting agressive which is not usually like him. But when our dad showed up Itachi quickly went back to how he usually was. But i swear i saw his eyes sharingan change into a different pattern before he did." Stopping to judge Naruto's expressions with calculating eyes Sasuke saw that Naruto seemed to actually be listening, and caring about what Sasuke had to say. Something that never really had happened since his mother was still alive. "On the night of the massacre I was out late practicing my shurriken throwing and once i made it back to the compound i saw what Itachi had done outside of the compound. I ran to my house, and saw my parents slumped over each other, dead and bleeding out heavily. I saw someone standing over them, and noticed it was Itachi holding a bloody katana with a blank expression on his face. It terrified me that my brother who i saw as an idol do such a thing. I didn't get to think anything else as Itachi use some crazy genjutsu on me, and tortured me inside of it for what seemed like months. When i came to i was i was still in my parents living room, and Itachi was still there. So i ran outside of the house, and made it to the alleyway in front of the house. But Itachi caught up to me. Telling me to devote my life to hating him, and to seek him out, and try to kill him for what he had done. But only on the condition that i must have the same strange eyes he had. After that I blacked out. When i came too i was in the hospital, and Itachi had disappeared. Nobody has heard of anything about him since that night. So that's what happened to me, and what I know."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just done. He completely unloaded everything that has been bothering him for the past however many years, on Naruto non the less. The class clown, and dead last. But then again, maybe there was a reason why it was so easy to tell Naruto what happened?

"I still don't get it" Naruto said still with the same neutral, but thoughtful expression on his face. "Itachi said he was testing his powers when his killed your whole clan right?" Seeing Sasuke nod his head he continued "Ok so if he was "testing his powers" then why after he killed his clan except for you, did we not hear about him killing other extremely powerful shinobi afterwards? Doesn't that just seem off to you? Bloodthirsty killers who want to test their powers usually always go seeking someone else out to test themselves against, so why is it that your brother just disappeared without a trace? Also if he was planning to kill his whole clan why is it you were spared? Even after you came into contact with him while it happened he let you live. The whole thing just doesn't make sense here to me. He must have had some other kind of motive behind it is what I'm thinking. What it was I couldn't tell you, but what you said about him wanting you to hate him, and seek him out to kill him. Is actually something that sort of makes sense to me." Sasuke hearing this definitely gave the blonde his full attention.

"Go on..?"

"Think about it Sasuke, with the whole clan gone, and only you left to deal with, and cope with the loss of everything, you would have been down right dead inside. Not able to do anything, least of all become a shinobi. I think that when he said for you to hate him, and seek him out. He was trying to give you a reason to fight, something to make you constantly push yourself for, and become stronger. He gave you the goal of killing him so that your clan would be seen once again in a greater light after you have i guess you could say "purged the evil from the Uchiha Clans history."" genuinely shocked, and surprised Sasuke could only sit, amazed that his blonde teammate could be so insightful on anything besides ramen.

With Kakashi

Apparently Kakashi was having the same problems controlling his shock, as he almost fell forward hitting his head against the door when he heard Sasuke "WILLINGLY" talking about what happened to him during the Uchiha Clan massacre with Naruto, but the real kicker was Naruto himself, and how he thought everything out so thoroughly and actually came to the conclusion he did.

Back in the room

Sasuke was going over what Naruto had said very carefully. Scrutinizing the aspect of the possibilities that Naruto had brought up over Itachi's actions. For the first time in a very very long time, Sasuke felt better about the incident regarding his clan, feeling as if he knew more about it.. or something. Talking to Naruto about his families demise hadn't been a planned conversation for.. well.. any time for that matter. But now after he got everything out in the open, he felt much better about it. Almost as if he was talking to a friend who cared about him. Decided on this concept of being friends with his blonde teammate Sasuke started talking again.

"You've been holding out on me dobe" Sasuke said smirking slightly "I don't know if I am dreaming, or if it's the near death experience I just survived through, but I swear I never thought you'd be this insightful. But what you said really does make sense to me in some sorts. There is still a lot of missing gaps to what happened, but I understand what you're saying." Naruto a little irritated at the "dobe" comment.

"Look this isn't a dream for one, and two you'd be surprised at what I'm actually like when I'm by myself. You should know this as much as I do, when your completely alone, you tend to have a lot of time to think things out. And three don't call me dobe ever again." He growled out the last part.

Sasuke at this point actually was forgetting about talking to Naruto about his least favorite memory, and was actually enjoying the blondes company, and talking to him right now was... fun? "Yeah I think your right, I'll have to come up with a new nickname for you." Sasuke said with his smirk still ever-present on his face. After a few more moments of silence Sasuke spoke once more.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah? what is it?"

Sasuke not really sure how he should ask this just decided to just say it, and not spend too much time thinking about it. "When we get back to Konoha, you wanna train together? I could use a good training partner, as well as some company I suppose." Naruto was taken back by Sasuke's question not even sure of what to say at this point he just decided to go with it. I'm going to be training by myself anyways he thought to himself, plus company would be nice while training.

Breaking out of his neutral bleak expression, Naruto made his decision, and let a small smile come across his face. "That actually sounds nice, two very lonely people training together to become stronger, as well as to keep each other company."

"Don't forget the from going insane part." Sasuke said after which he started chuckling.

"Oh yeah! Must not forget about that part, haha" Naruto being so focused on the conversation Sasuke, and him were having Naruto decided to forget about leaving the house to go on his walk to go cool off. Smiling Naruto decided he will be fine just staying at the house until dinner was ready.

With Kakashi

Kakashi eye smiled, as well as smiled under his mask at hearing his two students talking out some of their personal problems and was glad that the two of them were actually going to make an effort in trying to get to know each other better. With what Kakashi was thinking about the end of the conversation his two genin students had in the other room, as he slowly walked back down the hall, and down the stairs to the kitchen once more. Seeing Sakura setting the table, and Tsunami about to start putting food on the table he decided he'd go tell the boys that dinner was about to be done, and to come downstairs. So he turned back around, and made his way back to the boy's room, and knocked on the door a few times before letting himself in.

Inside the Room

When he entered the room he saw Naruto laying on his bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought, and Sasuked was pretty much looking the same as Naruto was except Sasuke was near the open window, looking at the forest behind Tazuna's house also deep in thought. After a few moments both boys focused their inwards attention outwards, and to Kakashi. Seeing he got their attention.

"Dinners being set on the table right now. Why don't you guys come downstairs. I know you said you were hungry Naruto." He said with his infamous eye smile.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei I'll be right down" Sasuke agree with Naruto, just nodded his head, pretty much saying the same thing. With his reason for coming back up to the room completed he turned and left the room but didn't shut the door. As he walked down the hall at a slow steady pace he heard Naruto speak.

"You know Sasuke, if we are going to be training together a lot so we can grow stronger, and so that we both aren't so alone anymore. You should remember this, I may think of you as my rival, but I will always be your friend first and foremost. And I hope that when, or if the time comes that you end up facing Itachi, that you will let me come with you, so that i can help my friend in any way possibly. Just remember even though we used to be alone, we aren't alone anymore."

Hearing Naruto's words made Kakashi smile from underneath his mask, as he resumed his trek back to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he saw Sakura helping Tsunami bring the last of the food prepared for their dinner to the table. Turning his attention back to the stair case he saw Naruto, and Sasuke walking down them heading for the table as well. Kakashi couldn't help but think to himself that there just might be enough hope that his team will make it.

(Authors Note)

Well there you have it ladies and germs another chapter down. I hope to get another chapter up by tomorrow night but we shall see! anyways as you may of already noticed, i wanted to give you all an understanding of how team 7 acted after Gato and Zabuza died representing pretty much how they acted usually. And then try to change how they all act in this chapter fluidly and not make it seem so unrealistic. so that way it kind of shows you all that they are all going to be taking their training seriously and in other words. Get shit done son! lol Anyways see you on the next update!


	8. The Two Sages Meet

(Authors Note)

First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has been checking out my story, and reading it this far. I've been getting A TON! of feed back on it, all of it good so far! So that's cool that all of you readers are checking this out. I think so far in just 3 days of writing, editing, and uploading the past 7 chapters in my spare time that i get (Thankfully last weekend I had no plans to do anything, and the girlfriend just wanted to stay at the house, and do crap around here.) and also that I have had to chance to do some writing as well as after i get off work. So yeah! 8 chapters now muwahahahaha... oh yeah in this chapter you'll notice that Kensei and Naruto are actually very much so alike haha you'll see what i mean when you read it. ok lets be serious now... who is in the kitchen with dina?

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I do however own any of the OC's that I have created for my story.

**The Two Sages Meet**

Upon descending back into the world below, and arriving in the now ruins of Uzu, and upon quickly leaving them. We find Kensei walking down a small narrow path, worn down by so many travelers on foot over the years, deep in thought, and if one could see the look on his face, one could tell he was clearly.. pissed off..

The birds were chirping happily in the trees talking with one another, small forest creatures were scampering about throughout the forest surrounding the small path Kensei was walking on leading even further away from the ruins of Uzu. And all was peaceful throughout the forest. Life was good for the creatures living there. Not a predator in sight, not a...

**"GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"** Kensei screamed out as a dark red cloak of chakra outlined in black enveloped him, and his eyes flashing blood red, finally broke his deep concentration, and silence after several hours.

effectively scaring the living hell out of everything within the forest, and sending the once happy birds scrambling to get away from the area now.

After realizing that screaming out in frustration was killing his throat something serious, and feeling slightly light headed, he started to think out loud as he continued on to his next destination. "Stupid birds... stupid trees... stupid sleeping outside with nothing!... AGH! everything is STUPID!"

(Flashback)

Kensei finally arriving at a hill top overlooking one of the villages located outside of Uzu around 8pm as the sun was starting to set, his eyes bulged out of his head, and in a matter of milliseconds his Uzumaki short temper did something even scarier than normal.. it got even shorter.. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!"** Roaring to the now night sky flaring up his chakra into the sky brightly, pissed off at what he was looking at. Kensei said to himself. "This whole place is.. is.. t-t-totally destroyed! There isn't even ONE house or building still standing to sleep in!..." His emotions doing a complete 180 Kensei started crying anime tears while falling to his knees. "Why!? Why do you hate me so lady luck!?" Kensei started weakly pounding his fist into the ground of the hill top he was on. Stopping his little tantrum Kensei looked back to the desolate village and sighed to himself. "Guess im sleeping outside with nothing.. better go find a comfortable tree or a rock.."

(Flashback end)

kicking an innocent rock that laid in the middle of the pathway as he came up to it in his walking. "Of coarse all the stupid villages near by Uzu would just happen to be destroyed when i took the time to go to each of them! That's just my freaking luck..."

With his frustration growing even higher he started to get light headed from letting his temper get the better of him.. once again..  
"Stupid family short temper..." Silent for a little while as he continued his walk he broke the silence in the forest once again with his outwards thinking. "Of coarse now that i have come to realize that the small villages outside of Uzu are destroyed.. and by the looks of them, they have been destroyed for almost as long as Uzu has.. that now I have to go to the Land of Waves..." grumbling under his breath about how he should of just gone there to begin with.

"Well at least the roads, and pathways leading to the other villages, and countries haven't changed very much since i was away, and I can still find my way around.. so far.." Noticing a worn out piece of wood sticking out of the ground about 50 feet ahead of him he quickens his walking pace to reach the sign to examine it.

Once Kensei reached the worn out piece of wood, and crouching down to look at it more carefully, he noticed it use to be a sign indicating that a village was up ahead. unfortunately for Kensei, the name of the village was missing from the broken weather worn old sign. Sighing to himself Kensei tried to recall what he remembered about the travel times to get to The Land of Waves. "Alright so its been about 7 hours since i left the last village i got too, and the land of waves is.. uh.. a day or so walk from Uzu.. so with me 7 hours outside of Uzu in a slightly different direction.. that means... that... **GOD DAMMIT WHY DOES IT HURT MY HEAD SO MUCH TO THINK RIGHT NOW!"**

Taking a deep breath to calm down before resuming his thoughts. "Ugh ok.. that means i should be about 11 or 12 hours or so away from The Land of Waves.. when i left that last village that was 7 hours out of Uzu. I've been walking for a good 9 hours now from it, its mid afternoon now, and with 9 of the 12 hours down i should be able to get to the Land of Waves, here in the next few hours if i continue walking, Or.. i could start... chakra..." Stopping dead in his tracks, and with a horrified expression on his face forming "sprinting..." Almost as if he was struck by a lightning bolt of stupidity "Ah son of a.. bitch... you is be reallllll smart shinobi aint is you Kensei?" He mocked himself in an attempt to find the humor in the position that he had put himself in. Without a moments hesitation Kensei took to the trees, sprinting through them with chakra enhanced leaps between the branches.

As Kensei was screaming through the forest's trees like a 12 year old girl chasing after Justin Bieber's limo on the freeway in the middle of rush hour traffic.. (and keeping up) Kensei calculated his now "actual" time of him needing to reach his destination. "I should be able to make it there now with in the next hour of I stay at the pace im going now. Hopefully all that soul bonding, body tearing, lack of sleep, lack of food, and mentally draining experiences that I went through with kami, and with the whole ordeal with Uzu hasn't drained me of all my freaking energy... that'd totally suck ass if i passed out right in front of the entrance to The Land of Waves..." Shaking the thoughts of him not having enough energy to make the trip Kensei upped his pace through the trees blurring into a black shadow that raced through the trees.  
Little did Kensei know that lady luck was a bitch.. and old crusty hag of a bitch that obviously had it out for our handsome young or is he really old? oh fuck it it doesn't matter.. ehem.. as i was saying.. oh yes... who had it out for our handsome young Sage of Time reborn Uzumaki. And what he didn't know was that his earlier outburst in which scared the shit out of the forests cute fuzzy wittle cweetures, had in fact awakened one of the his clans secretly known gekke genkai's, and with it's awakening it drained nearly all 3/4's his chakra.. Yes.. Kensei will be screwed..

With Naruto and Team 7, Tazuna's house

After his conversation with Sasuke the other day, dinner with his team and Tazuna's family was actually one of peace and no clear signs of aggression. For that Naruto was glad. Even though he decided on not leaving, and going on a walk he still was a bit sore on the subject that was Sakura. And because of that he avoided talking to her or being near her completely.

Sasuke remained his usual self at dinner, which wasn't really hard to do. But with the feeling of not being completely alone in his life still, warmly made him smile on inside. But that smile would fade from his mind once Sakura would come up to him, and try to talk to him for god knows whatever reason. Only giving Sakura a "Hn" as a response for yes, and a "hmpf" as a response for no. Sasuke was able to quickly shake Sakura from driving him insane.

As night settled in the sky above the world, dinner at Tazuna's was finished, and everyone thanked Tsunami for the food, Naruto and Sasuke excused themselves from the table, and said they were going to bed so they could be ready for the next day. Taking Naruto, and Sasuke's lead Kakashi excused himself aswell, telling everyone that he was going to go keep watch on the roof for anything suspicious that may approach Tazuna's house over the night. Being the little lost puppy Sakura is she quickly said she was going to bed aswell, and went upstairs to her room for the night.

With Kakashi

As everyone went to sleep except for Kakashi to be ready to help Tazuna work on finishing the bridge in the morning. Kakashi went outside of the house and jumped to the roof. Making himself comfortable at the highest point of the house Kakashi sighed, and laid back with his arms behind his head and started to relax while occasionally glancing around the house every once in a while before going back to his relaxed position.

After about about an hour of being a top of the roof and starting to doze off Kakashi was only three or four nods of his head away from passing out. That is until he felt a very high chakra signiture, and what he thought he heard was yelling? In the very far off distance. Quickly bolting himself into a standing position while still on the roof he looked towards where the signature was. Being a shinobi of great experience for so long, and being dragged into the third great shinobi war as well as the thousands of life or death battles he's been in over the years of his shinobi career Kakashi immediately knew that who ever was emitted that chakra was pretty powerful, and pissed off. And that definitely was worth keeping note of. Filing the away for later he quickly sensed the chakra signature disappear completely as if it never appeared in the first place.

"Well that was definitely strange... whoever that was I would not want to be around them for very long." With a shrug of his shoulders Kakashi laid back down on the roof with the thought that the signature was about a little bit shy of a day away from where he and his team were at so he had nothing to worry about if the signature was coming for them. With that the veteran shinobi, and ex-anbu captin closed his exposed eye, and slowly let himself relax so he could fall asleep.

Next Morning at the Bridge

Team 7 woke up the next morning bright, and early and ate a good breakfast that Tsunami had made for them, and all of them followed Tazuna to the bridge to help him and his workers finish the bridge, so they can go home and complete their mission entirely. After getting to the bridge, and starting to get to work bringing supplies that the workers needed the team of genin Konoha shinobi were quickly getting bored and fed up relaying wood, nails, and whatever else the workers needed to work quickly.

After 4 hours of helping the workers build the bridge, Naruto was at wits end. He had enough.. he wasnt a pack mule dammit! Walking back to the supply pile with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto snapped  
"ARGH! I can't take it anymore! Why are we the ones just running back, and forth bringing the workers their crap! Bring me more wood! Fetch me my tool box! Get me some water I'm thirsty! Well you know what I say, PISS ON THAT! they can get their crap themselves..." Looking at Sasuke to see if he agrees with him sees Sasuke with with lips tightly held together as if he wanted to blow up along with Naruto but decided to at least attempt to hold the urge for now. Naruto being well.. Naruto.. see's Sasuke's in the same boat as him and decides to takes it even further.

"You know we are shinobi right? You know.. we fight and kill people? and yet we are stuck being pack mules for god knows how long until this bridge is finished..."

Kakashi hearing Naruto's outburst walked over to where his genin were, and sighed as he knew this conversation was going to be the cause of a migraine. Thinking to himself before he gets to Naruto and the other's, "This is going to be a long week, or so until the bridge is finished... i hope Naruto doesn't blow up like this every day.."

Getting to where Sasuke and Naruto as well as Sakura were Kakashi asks the obvious, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Being reduced from a shinobi to a pack mule! That's what!" quickly fired from Naruto's mouth. About to reply to Naruto, and attempt to defuse the situation before Naruto gets on a roll and starts yelling about everything else as he has so kindly has done on all of their past D-Rank missions. But before Kakashi could speak Sasuke surprisingly spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is right. Its not only annoying, but it's degrading. We should be training." Kakashi was about to speak but was.. what do you know interrpted by the less than polite at the moment Naruto.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei! I mean I know we are on a mission to help Tazuna protecting him, and told him we would stay until the bridge was finished but I mean.. come on! Can't I just leave a bunch of shadow clones here at the bridge with Tazuna for protection and help, and you take us to go train?" After Naruto said that he noticed Kakashi was very quiet, and that his teammates were looking at him in confusion.  
Kakashi with his mouth dropped making his mask look funny, completely enamored that Naruto thought of using shadow clones for help, and pack mules for the other workers before he had was in complete shock once again from Naruto's thinking. Deciding that it actually would be a good idea for Naruto to use his shadow clones, so the bridge could be completed faster, and that meant they could get back home to Konoha quicker. Everyone would be happy. Perfect. "You bring up a very interesting point Naruto. Go ahead, and make as many as you want, and Sasuke, Sakura, and the original Naruto will come with me to train for a while.

"THANK GOD!" Surprised by the outburst everyone on the bridge stopped what they were doing and looked over at the group of four Konoha shinobi curious as to who was that yelled out.

With Team 7

Kakashi looked on at a peculiar teammate in his little team with amusement in his lone exposed eye, that was bored straight at Sasuke who was the cause of the yelling.

Naruto nudged Sasuke in the side lightly chuckling and saying "HAHAHA! I knew you were just as pissed as I was at doing the grunt work from hell! Hahahaha! You really shouldn't hold it in like that when you are pissed, it makes people look at you like your a naked dirty fat diseased homeless dude on a fashion show runway full of super models! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke getting embarrassed at what is going on just glares at Naruto shutting him up for the time being.

"Can we please go train now Kakashi-sensei?"

Now it was Naruto and Sasuke who were just plain shocked... Sakura, actually wanting to train?

Quickly panicing in either seriousness or stupidity Naruto started racing around in circles screaming at the top of his voice** "OH GOD THE SKY IS FALLING! HIDE THE RUM! GET TO THE BUNKERS! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE TOOTHPASTE MOMMY! THE CHEESE IS ALWAYS TWICE THE FENCE POST! AHHHHH THE WORLD IS ENDING! Umpf!"** Sasuke quickly closelined Naruto to shut him up and end his hysterical chirade. Naruto quickly getting back to his feet quickly apologised to everyone while rubbing the back of his neck while grinning like a complete moron.

Sasuke was currently rethinking wanting to train with Naruto when they get back to the village if this was how he was going to act all of the time. But then again it was pretty funny. Mentally shrugging his shoulders he just continued watching what was going on before him.

"Sorry about that guys... I kinda freaked out there for a second.." Naruto said while trying to regain some of his sanity back. "I just couldn't comprehend that Sakura was willingly wanting to go train with us." chuckling a little at saying that out loud. To him it was like a sandwich made of apple slices, cut strawberries, a pineapple ring, and peanut butter on the bread... (AN: My daughter's mom would eat those when she was pregnant *Shivers*) "It kinda caught me off guard. Sorry."

Kakashi simple said "It's alright now make your clones Naruto, I'll go explain to Tazuna whats going on, and then we will begin." After he finished talking he walked over to Tazuna who was ordering a few other the workers around on what to do next.

Quickly putting his fingers in a cross seal Naruto called out "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" creating 100 copies of the oddly dressed blonde haired, orange jumpsuit wearing character we all love. Telling his clones to do anything Tazuna orders them to do, and to dispel themselves after they are all done, he starts walking with Sasuke and Sakura over to where Kakashi is so they can figure out what kind of training Kakashi has in store for them.

After following Kakashi for 15 minutes the team stops in a cleaning perfect for training. Kakashi thinking its time that he give Sakura a little personal training for a bit orders out to Sasuke and Naruto to spar for a while while he and Sakura practice her chakra control and her ability to sense genjutsu as well as dispelling them.

After an hour of sparring Kakashi ordered Naruto and Sasuke to perfect water walking since they completed tree walking with chakra not too long ago, while he continued training Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, Kakashi was actually surprised that his little pink haired genin was a natural at sensing genjutsu and dispelling weaker ones, and her chakra control was fairly good for her skill level. Smiling at the thought of Sakura being a greast genjutsu user, and medic, flashed through his mind while Sasuke, and Naruto continued on become fearsome front line fighters able to wipe out hoards of enemies while Kakashi sat back at a safe distance and read his little orange book. Shaking the thought from his head he noticed his mask was slightly damp near his mouth... "Was i drooling?" He thought to himself.. oh well I can dream right? Turning his attention back to Sakura he saw her looking at him funny.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Um.. nothing sensei.." turning hear head away to avoid his lone viable eye.

Slightly confused and wondering what Sakura is thinking he was going to try and get it out of her, but instead it seems he didn't have to for Sakura spoke up a few seconds later.

"Kakashi-sensei? Do you really think i'll be able to catch up to Sasuke-kun and Naruto if I am able to pull this training off and actually get good at it?"

"Ah.. self doubt, that's the reason behind this." Kakashi thought

"Yes Sakura, that I have no doubt about, in fact I think you will surely pass them both up, if you work hard enough, and devote yourself to always betting yourself in any way you can. If you do that I know you will become an excellent kunoichi that will be well known everywhere for your skills." Kakashi said with an eye smile. It wasn't a lie, while he thought Sakura would indeed be a great kunoichi, the chances of a shinobi coming out of the dark from a civilian family catching up to the last Uchiha, and god forbid the kyuubi's jinchuriki were really not in her favor, but that wouldn't stop him from giving his other student the positive words of encouragement that she really needed at this time in her career.  
As Kakashi was about to say something else something immediately caught his attention, very quickly, and suddenly a vaguely familiar, and very powerful chakra signature popped up, most likely the same person from last night when he was on watch duty from a top the roof. And this person was very close by too.

Whipping his to where the presence was coming from he noticed it was coming from the direction the bridge was. "NARUTO! SASUKE COME HERE!" turning his attention back to Sakura "Sakura, stay close, and as soon as we get to the bridge stay by Tazuna's side!" Seeing Naruto and Sasuke sprinting to their sensei upon hearing the tone of his voice filled with uncertainty moments before. "All three of you hold onto me, and don't let go." With that Kakashi shunshin'd his team to the bridge to get their as fast as possible, if whoever it was that was putting off that amount of chakra was going to do what he thought he was going to do they needed to be there, and fast too!

Arriving at the bridge in a swirl of leaves, the genin of team seven all let go of their sensei all with mixed reactions to the sudden feelings they just felt. Sasuke seemed to be just fine but on the inside he was feeling light headed from the sudden acceleration of his sensei's shunshin. Sakura, after releasing Kakashi's hand quickly found herself dizzy as all hell, and wobbling on her feet as if they were about to collapse beneath her. Naruto however had a slightly different reaction to the experience. "SENSEI! YOU HAVE. GOT! TO TEACH ME THAT!" Naruto said while grinning like a dumb shit.

"Maybe later Naruto, but now is not the time. I don't know if any of you three can sense chakra at all yet but I just felt one spike up, and is still very much so present." He paused for a second before continuing, "And its coming this way" he turned his body facing the opposite direction across the water, where the pathway leads to where the incomplete bridge was being built. In a very serious flat tone Kakashi advised.  
"Be on your guard for anything, the amount of chakra I'm feeling coming this way is definetly not normal by any means. Do not take your eyes off of whoever comes into sight across the water on the pathway, Got it?" Turning his head back to his genin he looked at Naruto and Sasuke and gave them a stern nod. Instantly getting the meaning to what their sensei was saying behind the nod Naruto calmed his mind for whatever appeared beyond the incomplete bridge, and Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan, and loosened his joint and muscles ready to react to any oncoming attack.

Kakashi looked to Sakura with the same look, and she struggled to comprehend it for a few seconds but quickly remembered her sensei's words before they left the clearing. Nodding her head she quickly took off in the direction of where Tazuna was standing with with workers, who were all quiet and alert from the shinobi's sudden appearance and demeanor.

With Kensei

Kensei had been tearing through the trees closest to the pathway so he didn't stray too far from his path for what seemed to be.. well forever! But in actuality it had been for about 45 minutes now. Focusing chakra to his feet all this time had started to become really hard for him to do for the past couple of minutes, almost as if he was running very low on chakra, and was having to force the chakra out of himself to keep going.

"Come on... Almost.. There!"

Trying to will himself farther faster he continued to drag more, and more of what little chakra he had left in his body as he jumped from seemingly the same branch endlessly (AN: Haha get it? Just like in the show..? eh? *Wiggles eyebrows*)

Feeling himself at his limits Kensei jumped down from the trees, took off at the same pace down the pathway hoping that running on flatter ground would help him get farther.

Back with Team 7 at the Bridge

Kakashi held his left hand to his kunai pouch ready to grab some at a moments notice focus harder at the pathway across the water. "He's almost here get ready!"

The seconds seemed to drag on forever as the figure had still yet to appear into the open and it was putting the veteran joinin squad leader on edge.

Kakashi's eyes widened at what he started seeing barely peeking over the tops of the shorter trees along the pathway. A strange red glow was racing along the path, the glow seemed to be dancing barely above the tops of the 15 foot trees.

Back with Kensei

Kensei was in pain as he raced through the trees, he started feeling like his chakra was burning the inside of his body. He recalled the very few times he had actually experienced chakra exhaustion, it felt very similar to what he was feeling right now. But this feeling wasn't the only thing he was noticing, he also felt a pressure from inside of him, almost as if a damn was in its way from coming out. These feelings were too confusing and in the amount of pain he was experiencing from his chakra being damn near gone and trying to focus on running so that he could get as close to The Land of Waves as possible before the inevitable of him passing out happened.

Then he felt a chakra signature in the distance, a pretty good one too. He was no genius at sensing emotions and intentions behind a chakra signature other than straight blood lust, but he could tell that the signature he felt was giving off a warning to those around. Almost as if trying to scare everyone off?

As he was getting closer and closer to the signature Kensei stumbled a little bit slowing him down to a quickened jog for a moment. Kensei started feeling that pressure that was building about to explode. Wincing at the even greater pain he was feeling from the presence that was pushing at his insides Kensei closed his eyes for a few moments as he jogged.

All of a sudden that pressure from inside of him burst, just like a damn exploding from having a massive amount of explosives on it. Letting the river it once held back flow back to its natural coarse.

As soon as the pressure erupted Kensei's eyes snapped open, and his chakra skyrocketed. Freaking out Kensei saw himself covered in a dark red chakra cloak with what looked like black flames? or was it mist? that outlined the red of the chakra cloak. Freaking out at what he was seeing, but not stopping his pursuit of reaching his destination he carried on until he started seeing the tree line thinning out. He started seeing shades of blue from between the trees indicating to him that he was nearing water.

"WATER! YES!" Picking up the pace he once again sped along the path almost as if he was hovering over the ground not even allowing his feet to touch the ground. Turning what he figured was the last bend in the pathway before reaching where he was trying to get to he sped around the corner.

General overview

Kakashi not really liking the red ominous glow that was approaching the other side, but ready for whatever happened non the less looked on as he bent his knees, ready to attack the person arriving to the bridge.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were both looking at the same spot as their sensei in anticipation. They may not know exactly what to do, but if a fight is what this came to, they'd at least know how to do that to a certain point.

Naruto was starting to get ancy, well of coarse he was... people with ADHD tend to do that when in suspense haha, but Naruto was for some reason really curious as to what it was that got his sensei to start acting this way in such a serious manner, that he didn't even bring out when he was facing Zabuza.

Sasuke meanwhile was indifferent as he waited for whoever it was to appear. Sharingan ever present ready to help him attack or defend. But like Naruto, Sasuke was starting to get an anxious feeling. Almost as if yearning to battle whatever it is that got his sensei to act so seriously.  
Meanwhile said red glowing mystery man aka Kensei finally reached the bend in the path and turned the corner before seeing a broken bridge that was being worked on, in which apparently the workers were working on it a little bit before he showed up, through the red glow that he was emitting from his body. He didn't know, nor did he care at the moment... he made it.. finally.. taking a deep breath of air.  
"I FINALLY MADE IT!" Kensei yelled out as he pumped his arms above his head in victory, but the moment was lost for him as soon as his arms went up, as the world around him faded switching to a black nothingness. Sending the young black haired blue eyed Sage of Time reborn face first in the dirt of the pathway with a loud "Thud" that was heard by Kakashi and the others and kicked up small little dust clouds where his body had slammed into the earth below.

Team seven, Tazuna, and all of his workers all deadpanned at what had just happened before them all. None of them able to comprehend what it is they just saw. Naruto was the first to speak after seeing this mysterious red glowing guy show up, and totally eat shit in front of them all passing out.

"What the hell?!" Naruto asked

"Yeah I'd like to know that myself..." Sasuke put in his two cents

"Well it seems our guest over there has passed out from chakra exhaustion.." Lifting up his headband revealing his Sharingan eye, "I don't sense any chakra in his body right now with my Sharingan so I think it is safe to approach him and investigate. I'll go and check it out. You two stay with Sakura and protect Tazuna if anything happens."

Kakashi took off and ran across the water below with caution, upon reaching the other side of the bank Kakashi slowly started approaching the person who put in such a cautious state. Getting closer and closer to the figure Kakashi was able to hear small sounds almost like whispering. Closing the gap between himself, and the man who dropped face first into the ground below sooo stylishly, Kakashi was able to hear exactly what was coming from the guy out on the ground.

He was... snoring... what the fuck? The Kakashi heard Kensei mumble out in his sleep.

"Tell... Lady Luck... Shes a... a bitch..."

Kakashi finished closing in on the distance between the two of them, after not hearing anything else from him, and knelled down beside the fallen man checking his pulse. Finding his pulse normal Kakashi signaled for the two boys on his team to come across the water.

Naruto and Sasuke seeing their sensei's signal to approach took off to their masked sensei. When they reached him the slowly approached the fallen man as well, observing what they could see of what the guy looked like. All they could really see was that the guy was about 5'11" and had black spiky hair almost similar to Naruto's except they weren't as big as his, and that his hair almost long enough to cover his ears. The guy wore a black muscle shirt exposing his very toned shoulders, biceps, triceps, and forearms over fishnet armor. They also noted he had black anbu styled pants that went down to his ankles, that lead their eyes to the mans black ninja sandals. Also taking note of the man's katana, kunai, and shurriken pouches they were certain the guy was a ninja. The man also had a grey chuunin vest on covering the other parts of his black shirt and fishnet armor. He looked as if he was around 16 or 17 years old? It was Naruto who was quickly snapped out of his examination of the fallen male before him.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Naruto pointing to the back of Kensei's Uzu styled issued Chuunin vest. "That's... That's just like mine!" Pulling at the left arm of his orange jumpsuit doing a closer examination of the white swirling design that adorned his left shoulder. "Why would he have this on his vest?"

Kakashi obviously deep in thought after looking over the man on the ground, especially after Naruto pointed out that the man before him did in fact have the Uzumaki and Uzushio crests on his vest. Reaching farther into the back of his mind he tried to remind himself of what the Chuunin vests of Uzu used to look like back when he was told all about Uzu from his sensei back when he was younger. Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts as Sasuke picked up a stick from near by and handed it to Naruto. Maybe Naruto asked for it? Or Sasuke thought i'd be funny to poke the fallen guy who was emitting a serious amount of chakra. But it was more of the fact that Sasuke "did" want to poke the guy with the stick.. it's just that after seeing the amount of chakra the guy was putting out from his body through his Sharingan he didn't dare want to piss off a sleeping bear. So he gave it to Naruto knowing that he couldn't resist doing such a thing and would do it without thinking of the consequences, and handed Naruto the jagged stick, as soon as it was in Naruto's hands Sasuke bolted to a near by bush to hide in, observe in either amusement at the funny situation, or in horror as the sleeping beast wakes up, and tears his only friend apart in a mere seconds. (What a great friend right?)

Naruto took the stick from Sasuke still confused about the guy having the same white swirl on his vest as he did on his jumpsuit quickly forgot all about it as he smiled widely showing his teeth, and crouched down and started to proceed poking Kensei in the ribs with the stick a few times.

Kakashi fearing the worst went to pull Naruto away from the prone and passed out Kensei quickly seized all movement as he heard the prone figure speak in a muffled voice in between Naruto's poked to the guys ribs.

"Stop it Kuishina-neechan... Its.. not funny.."

The world stopped for Kakashi after hearing that. Kakashi staring at the figure on the ground went over in his head what he knew about Uzu in lightning speed. Uzumaki Clan crest, and Uzushio symbols boldly shown to the world on his vest, just like they all did when they were still alive. The figure said "Kushina-neechan" and he only knew of one Kushina, and she was his sensei's wife, and his blonde haired genin's mother.. Thinking even harder he remembered Kushina telling him about her having only one sibling but she thought he had died in the destruction of Uzu all those years ago. Even so this guy couldn't be the brother of Kushina in the first place, he was too young. If Kushina's brother was in fact still alive some how, he would be would well into his late thirties maybe early forties by his guess?  
Breaking out of his thought process Kakashi ordered Naruto to stop poking him, and to step away. Taking the hint from his sensei's seriousness in his voice Naruto stepped away from poking the guy with the jagged stick slightly saddened by no longer being able to do so, and watched what Kakashi was about to do.

Kakashi reached for the back of his belt, and dug into one of the pockets. Finding what he was looking for he pulled out a pair of chakra restraining cuffs. Carefully getting closer to the downed, and now drooling Kensei.. he grabbed Kensei's right arm that lay motionless next to his body, and put one of the chakra cuffs on his wrist, after doing so he proceeded to do the same to Kensei's other arm.  
After getting the restraints on him, Kakashi looked over to a seemingly innocent bush "Sasuke. Go over to the other side, find some rope quickly so we can tie him up." Seeing Sasuke emerge from the bush, take off to retrieve what he was asked to do, Kakashi looked over to Naruto, who still was holding onto the jagged stick in his right hand that dangled at his side. Sighing Kakashi said "Go ahead..."

Naruto didn't know if he was hearing things, or Kakashi was reading his mind, but he sure as hell wasn't going to waste the opportunity to jab the sleeping guy with the stick a few more times. Readying the stick Naruto walked back over to the Kensei, and started poking him in the back of the head, and cheek. "Are you sure he isn't dead Kakashi-sensei?"

Chuckling Kakashi just said "Yes Naruto, I'm sure he isn't dead."

"Well just what are we going to do with him? He could be an enemy or a spy." Naruto questioned.

"While those may be possibilities, but this proves to be a great opportunity to find out quite a few things about him, such as if he is an enemy or a spy. Thankfully the chakra restraining cuffs that I put on him will cut all of his chakra flow, so he wont be getting out of them any time soon, unless we let him go." Kakashi explained.

"Ok, I think I get it now."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance, and turned to the sight of Sasuke arriving with some rope just as Kakashi asked. "Thank you Sasuke." with that the silver haired closet pervert said. "I want you two to pick him up enough off of the ground so that i can tie him up properly. One cannot be too careful when subduing powerful enemies, remember that you two." Seeing them both nod their heads, Kakashi gave out another order for them to follow through with.

"Now i want the both of you to grab one of his legs, and i will carry the rest of his weight on my back as we go back to the other side of the water, and figure out a place for us to keep this guy." Hearing a "Hn" from Sasuke, and a "You got it!" from Naruto the three picked up Kensei's still form, made their way back to the other side of the water.

Getting Kensei to the other side wasn't much of an issue, and didn't take very long to do. When they got back to the other side of the water, Kakashi told Tazuna of what he knew about they guy they have tied up, and asked if he'd be alright with Kakashi bringing him back to his home, and keeping him in the spare bedroom he was staying in, telling him that he personally would be the one watching over the sleeping guy tied up until he knew what exactly to do with him. Tazuna debated in his head before telling Kakashi that it was alright as long as the guy never left the room unless Kakashi himself was present. Agreeing on the terms Kakashi told Tazuna that his team and himself were going to head back to his house for the day. Tazuna just bid them farewell, and that he'd see them later on tonight.

Arriving back at Tazuna's home with Kensei in tow tied up, drooling Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi sweat dropped at how carefree this kid was when he was sleeping. The chance of one sleeping so soundly with the possibility of being captured by an enemy was not something that ever happened.. unless... it was a female enemy... one that just so happened to have a great body.. and nice soft round per.. no no no no no Kakashi quickly shook his line of thoughts from his mind opened the front door, and told the boys that they were heading to Kakashi's bedroom.

Once up the stairs, and into Kakashi's bedroom they all were a little worn out from carrying Kensei all the way back from the bridge to Tazuna's place, so Kakashi told the boys to just put Kensei on the bed.

Kakashi we trying to control putting Kensei down on the bed but Naruto and Sasuke apparently didn't think the same thing as they swung Kensei's legs out to the bed causing his body to rotate slightly while dropping to the bed, bouncing slightly, slamming the sleeping boys head against the wall, then the still body from the amount of energy and force he was throw slightly rolled enough to where his body unceremoniously rolled off the bed, and onto the hardwood floor below with a hollow "Thud" Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at what just happened seeing the the person who they just unconsciously threw into a wall then had him fall to the floor, didn't wake up at all. But they finally snapped out of it after hearing Kensei mumble while laying on his side in a jumbled mess of a heap on the floor.

"Stu..pid... floor..." Kensai mumbled out then continued back to snoring logs and slowly letting drool pool up in his mouth in his unconscious state.

Kakashi regaining his composure after everything that happened said to his two genin "I will be watching over this guy." Pointing to the snoring and now completely drooling Kensei on the floor. "Over the time that he remains with us. In that time I will figure out if he is an enemy or an ally. Now since i can't just up, and leave him here by himself, and seeing how he could wake up whenever and still be able to walk around even in his tied up state, I'm going to need you two as well as Sakura to take over watching over the house at night. You three will rotate in shifts, I'll let the three of you figure out how you want to go about splitting up the shifts. Also while I'm up here I'm going to need one of you three to bring me food and things of the sort. And whenever i may have to leave to room for a moment, i want the two of you both in here in my short absence. Understood?" Hearing them both said "hai" he told them they have the rest of the day to do what they like after they go back and retrieve Tazuna, and Sakura here shortly.

As Naruto and Sasuke left the house a little while ago to meet up with Sakura and Tazuna, Kakashi found himself wondering about the tied up guy still on the floor sleeping. With a sigh he dragged Kensei's body over to the corner of the room, and propped his body up against the walls so he can sleep in an upright position.

After finishing that Kakshi found himself talking out loud in his guest room all by himself with an unconscious temporary prisoner. "I can't make any sense out of you." Talking to the sleeping Kensei. "Why is it that you are wearing clearly standard issued Uzushio shinobi gear, and have that Uzumaki clan crest on your back... Only members of the Uzumaki clan can wear it. Also you don't have the red hair that every one of them seemed to have. You almost look like an Uchiha sleeping there like that, with your black hair, but i know that's impossible. But then again... nothings impossible in this world of shinobi." Turning to look out the window Kakashi see's that the sun is getting ready to start setting, so he made his way over to his once again free bed, and pulled out his favorite little book to pass the time.

Once team 7 and Tazuna made it back to his house and dinner was set at the table Naruto brought up Kakashi's food for him, and went back down, and ate with the rest of his fellow genin. Thinking about how long the boy upstairs was going to be out for, Naruto couldn't help be get an odd sense somewhere in the back of his mind that they boy upstairs was very familiar to him, but that's impossible. Clearing that thought from his mind he resumed eating dinner as usual.

And once dinner was finished everyone worked their way back to their respected rooms, and went to sleep for the night. Hoping that the strange guy from earlier will wake up and answer some of their questions they have for him.

(Author's Note)

Another chapter done, and another one to be started tomorrow. I need to stop staying up so goddamned late to post these chapters so frequently haha, but who am I to deny all of you readers who are following, checking my story out? oh yeah... that's right.. I'm the author of this haha I can do what I want! for I... HAVE THE... POWAAAAA!


	9. And So It Begins

(Authors Note)

Howdy yall! Mr. GrandPuubaTikiElderShallaMcLongDongTallaMallaWormD ickSaladShooter Jr. Here! Bringing you the next installment of my stoooreh. =D I got suuuuper drunk last night and attempted to get some writing down for this chapter buuuuttt that just wasn't working out as well as i thought it would haha.. Anywho! This chapter is a doooozeh I put a lot of time into it today since i got off work early for once and had the free time. This chapter is pretty good sized almost 13.5k words long, my biggest chapter yet. SO! seeing how i didn't post chapter 9 last night cuz of my drunken state! I said fuck it lets make it a biggun to make up for it lol. This chapter is going to introduce the ever so lovely Hinata Hyuga into the mix, and Naruto get informed of a little bit of who and what Kensei is to him. So keep up if you so dare muwahahaha. Keep up I say my minions!... Ehem.. Sorry bout that. OH! before you move on. I in no way have anything against people who have tourettes or anything like that. I may laugh behind their backs but not openly in front of them. I mean come on.. may be a dick sometimes but not all the time haha Onto the story!

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, i do own any of the OC's that i have created for my stories.

And So It Begins  


The next morning everyone woke up early to be ready to help out with the bridge once more, but as they were all getting ready, they all had one thing, or I should say "one person" on their minds. The one person who just so happened to cause an even greater panic than what had happened when Gato and his thugs appeared on the bridge a few days back. Who also showed no signs of waking up any time soon too.

After eating breakfast the three genin that made up team seven, made their way to their sensei's room to see about what they should do for the day. Once knocking on the door, and being told they may enter, they saw their sensei up and sitting on his bed with his little orange book in his hands as usual. Talking to their sensei for a little while, Kakashi told them that the three of them should head to the bridge with Tazuna, and help out putting the finishing touches on the bridge. With Naruto's clones running around and helping out it shouldn't take more than a few days, rather than the week or so that was previously thought.

After receiving their orders, the genin made their way to the bridge with their mission's client and set to work in helping out in whatever ways they could.

Returning back to Tazuna's house after the day was over, they noticed nothing had changed in the progress of the sleeping beauty in Kakashi's room while they were out. With nothing better to do they just relaxed for the rest of the night figuring perhaps the next morning the guy would wake up, and they could finally be filled in on what was going on.

The next day came and went with the same results, Kensei was still passed out against the wall with little difference from when he was first put there. The only things that changed were Kensei now was on his side on the floor, and darkened spot on the floor under his mouth were the guy was drooling in his sleep, that had dried up some time ago. Getting annoyed at what was going on Naruto had to put his two cents in.

"God is this guy comatose or something?"

Sasuke, surprised for a moment then began chuckling. "I'm shocked you know how to say the word comatose, let alone know what it means."

Naruto shot him a quick glare "Ha fricken Ha... I just don't get him is all. Its been two days now, and he's still asleep.."

Kakashi pulling his attention from his book for a moment "Well, when one is depleted of chakra completely, it takes time to recover, take my case for example. I was bed ridden after my first battle with Zabuza from over using my Sharingan eye, recovering my chakra. So it may be a while before this one wakes up." He said shrugging his shoulders at the last part

Really not wanting to end up waiting two weeks like in Kakashi's case for the guy to wake up, or even wanting to carry the guy back to Konoha after the bridge is built. The boys put on looks of irritation and frustration.

Kakashi seeing this quickly puts in "Do not worry you two, I've been checking his chakra coils, and the amount of chakra he has been recovering so far, and it seems he is a very fast healer so he could be up any time now."

Happy at hearing that, Naruto and Sasuke told their sensei they were going down stairs for a while to wait for dinner to be ready. Leaving Kakshi alone with Kensei for the rest of the night.

Night fell, and dinner was eaten, and everyone once again went to bed glad that Tazuna said that the bridge would be completed tomorrow, but not overly happy about it. Seeing as they have an extra guest now, and didn't know what was going to happen with him. Putting their thoughts aside they all went to asleep for the night.

The morning of the third day

Day broke over in the eastern side of the world, blessing it once again in it's endless cycle of shining its rays upon the earth once more. As everyone in Tazuna's house got up and dressed for the day. Tazuna told all the members of team seven that they could stay at the house for the day, telling them he wanted to show them the bridge when it was all done as a surprise of sorts.

As Kakashi woke up this morning he realized he was bored out of his mind. He read his beloved little orange book 5 times now over the past couple days, and ran out of things to keep his mind off of the sheer boredom that so kindly attached itself onto him. That was until he heard someone stirring on the hardwood floor next to the wall.

Quickly straightening his posture out, and looking to the person on the floor, Kakashi mentally prepared his questions that he was going to unload on the teen that so kindly graced the land of the living with his presence once again.

"Ugh... what hell hit me?" Kensei groaned out, as he sat himself upright. Then looking around slightly with hazy eyes. Noticing he was indeed no longer outside, or on the path he was running on, his musings were cut short as he spotted a person standing next to a bed, who had the same slightly familiar chakra signature as from before when he at attempting to make it to the village of the land of waves.

"Um.. hi?" smiling weakly at the silver haired man in the same small room as him.

"Hello there" Kakashi said pausing from his greeting with the strange boy he continued "I'd like to ask you a few questions if you would be so kind to answer them for me."

"Uhh, sure I guess.."

"Lets start with this one, why did you come to the land of waves?" Kakashi said to get the ball rolling on his investigation

"Well I'm looking for someone I guess you could say. Ive been traveling for a little while now, and this was the next closest place near by." Kensei said understanding that if the guy before him was indeed a hostile enemy, that the calm and peaceful way of investigating something can turn quickly into a torture session filled with pain of the most unpleasant kind. Shivering from his thoughts he heard Kakashi speaking again.

"Alright I guess that will do, now what is your name if you don't mind. I'll even tell you mine as a kind gesture."

"My name is Kensei." He said simply

"Alright Kensei, my name is Kakashi Hatake, Jounin sensei of Konoha. Pleased to meet you." Kakashi said while eye smiling "Now onto my next one. I'd like to know why you were putting out all that chakra when trying to get here? Were you trying to scare everyone out of your way?"

"No, nothing like that I promise," Shaking his head side to side "it's just that after everything I have been through in recent times, I found myself low on chakra. So i figured why not push more chakra out to make myself go faster to get to where i needed to be before i passed out, as you saw happen, thankfully i made it almost there, id did come to that. How long was I out by the way?" Kensei questioned back

"You were out about two full days, today would of been the third." answering Kensei's question "Now what I am most curious about it your choice of clothing. Why are you wearing that?" Kakashi said in honesty.

"Wadduya mean? This is what I always wear? I don't see anything strange about them." Kensei said with a small pout turning his head away from Kakashi's gaze finding the wall next to him.

"Now now, I didn't mean by what your wearing is wrong, what I mean by my question is that I noticed you have an Uzushio shinobi Chuunin vest on. With an Uzumaki crest on it as well. Something that I know only members of the Uzumaki Clan can wear. So I have to ask why is it that you are wearing those clothes? or where did you find them?"Kakashi said

Kensei turned his head back to Kakashi with a small glare with his piercing blue eyes "I'm wearing these clothes because "I am" an Uzumaki," pausing so he could show Kakashi that he was dead serious. "and i would never just take something from somewhere, and your right it is a Uzushio Chuunin vest."

"I see. I just find it strange that your wearing those seeing how Uzushio was destroyed 26 years ago along with all of its shinobi. Nobody has seen a vest like yours in quite a long time. I have a couple questions left to ask of you before I go and get you something to eat. I'm sure your hungry from after all that."

Seeing Kensei nod he continued "After you passed out and one of my students so kindly started poking you with a stick to see if you were dead or not, you said something of interest to me." Seeing Kensei's confusion he returned to what he was going to say before he could be interrupted. "When being poked you said "Kushina-neechan stop, its not funny" care to elaborate on that for me?"

"Yeah sure, Kushina-neechan is my younger sister, she and I would always prank each other, and try to embarrass each other in public whenever possible for a good laugh. But she left for Konoha for some kind of purpose I was not made aware of when she was 13." Kensei said smiling to himself about how good he'd get Kushina with his antics.

Kakashi though was starting to have warning lights go off in his head. He knew from what Kushina herself told Kakashi about parts of her childhood, from pranking with, and on her older brother, as well as her age when she arrived in Konoha. The questions now were endless, but seeing how he, and his team were set to leave the land of waves soon with the bridge being done, and Kensei clearly awake and appearing to not be an hostile enemy that could be escorted back with them to Konoha, his other more in depth questions could be held off for a later time. But not being able to get a little bit more info on the topic of this boys "Younger sister Kushina" he just had to ask something else.

"If you don't mind could you describe her for me?"

"Uhh.. I guess? She was a little on the short side. Uzumaki red hair, short temper, round face, dark blue almost violet eyes. Kind of a tomboy. Ya that's about it for her in general. Wait! you said your a Konoha shinobi right? Have you seen my sister?"

Kakashi shook his head saying that he had not. Not wanting to jump to conclusions about anything or make things difficult for him on his way back. "It seems he is looking for his sister. I guess that's why he was traveling here." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Hey Hatake-san, in trying to figure out where to find this person. And I'm confused to high hell about where I am supposed to find him. I'm supposed to find him in" doing a bunny ear gesture for quotation marks "The Land where the leaves dance while burning" or something like that."

"Well that sounds like Konoha to me." Kakashi quickly said. "It's simple really, Konoha is in the Land of Fire. Burning leaves? You know."

"Ah shit!" Kensei said in frustration "Why couldn't I think of that!" he said while falling back down to the floor from his sitting position.

"Well don't trouble yourself thinking about it too much. Now, my team, and I are finishing up our mission here today, and are heading back to Konoha to report to our Hokage of what happened here. I'd like to take you along with us so that we can get a few more questions answered. I'm sure that we would be willing enough to help you find whoever your looking for if you come with us as long as you cooperate." Kakashi said waiting for the supposed Uzumaki's answer.

"Yeah I can come along with you guys I guess. Seeing how you helped me figure out where I need to go, and that your going there today it all works out." Kensei replied

"Great, now I'm going to keep you in the chakra restraining cuffs while we are traveling for safe measures, I hope you understand." Kakashi said while doing his eye smile

Sighing Kensei simply said "Yeah... I understand"

"Alright, can you stand on your own or do you need help up? We need to get moving to meet the rest of my team before we can depart."

"I'm fine on my own. I'm sure I can manage." Kensei said in a quiet voice, before stretching his stiff and sore legs from the ground, and standing up using his back against the wall. "Well, lets go meet your team Hatake-san." Seeing Kakashi nod the two walked outside of the room, and down the stairs to meet the rest of team seven.

In the living room

Out of things to do, and not wanting to train at the moment the genin of team seven completely bored out of their minds. Sakura was sitting on a chair trying to balance a small rock from outside the house on her finger with just her chakra, occasionally getting frustrated when the rock would fall constantly off of her finger. Sasuke was laying down on a sofa with his eyes closed and looked to be sleeping. And Naruto was in the kitchen sitting at the table with his forehead planted firmly on the edge bored thinking to himself.

The three of them were suddenly brought out of their current induced boredom when they heard footsteps from down the stairs, with all three of them looking towards the stairs they saw their sensei coming down, but what really got their attention was the black haired teen following behind their sensei.

Kakashi reaching the bottom of the stairs "Good morning team. Look who decided to wake up." Throwing his thumb over his shoulder nonchalantly at Kensei.

Kensei getting a little irritated at the "Look who decided to wake up part" reminding him of his mothers nagging of his bad habit of sleeping in. Quickly dismissing his irritation upon reaching the bottom of the stairs as well. Looking around the room he noticed 3, 13 year old-ish genin in various parts of the lower level of the house. Not wanting to be standing in the center of the awkward tension Kensei decided to at least say something to break it. "Um.. good morning."

Sasuke just nodded his head saying "Hn" and Sakura simply said "Hello"

Naruto was the first to respond with more than one word to the greeting simply, because the teen in front of him was oddly familiar to him but couldn't figure out in what way at all for the life of him. "Mornin! You feelin alright? you hit the ground pretty hard back there. haha"

"Haha yeah i guess I did, but i feel fine now, sorry about the other day, I really didn't mean to scare anyone like that. I just needed to get here before i ran out of chakra completely and passed out." Chuckling weakly he then added "Cuz trust me passing out on a dirt road is not a good thing, nor is it a good thing to have to camp out in the woods with nothing besides the small amounts of things you have on you, haha"

"Yeah that would suck! Sounds like you had it rough for a little bit huh?" The yellow haired genin said.

Seizing his chuckling Kensei's face slowly dropped into a saddened one before saying "Eeyy, yeah i guess you could say that." not wanting anyone to feel sorry for him let alone some genin from another country that he'd just met he quickly threw in "Lady luck is a complete bitch to me."

Sasuke just smirked at the comment and Sakura quietly giggled, while Naruto stayed indifferent, which seemed odd for him not to laugh at something funny. But the reason why he didn't laugh was because Naruto easily picked up on Kensei's facial expression, and instantly knew from all the years of being alone and being depressed that his expression that only appeared for a moment, had some deep meaning to it. Telling himself he'd think about bringing it up later on. He decided to say something else.

"So what's your name?"

Kakashi quickly turned to Kensei and whispered to him to not tell anyone his supposed family name for any reason until they reached Konoha and spoke to the Hokage first. With Kensei nodding his head saying that he would obey what he was told, for the sake of not wanting to piss off his "capture" Kensei just said to the genin in the room "My name's Kensei, I hope we can all get along seeing that we are all going to be traveling together."

Kakashi's genin all looked at him wanting an explanation, and upon seeing their reactions to what was just said he simply responded telling them that Kensei was indeed joining them back on their trip to Konoha, and what happened to him after that was up to the Hokage to decide.

Sakura said "Oh ok Kakashi-sensei, are you sure that he can be trusted around everyone in Konoha?"

"Yes Sakura I'm sure our friend Kensei here wouldn't do anything to voluntarily hurt anyone while in Konoha. Now it's almost noon, so pack up all of your things from your rooms, and then we can head to the bridge to bid everyone farewell.

Finally with the end of their first C-Ranked mission in sight the three genin bolted from their positions and flew up the stairs to their rooms to pack up everything they brought.

"Lively buncha genin you have there Hatake-san" Kensei said with a smile

"Thank you, for that comment as well as listening to me when i said not to reveal your family name to my genin or anyone else until we meet up with the Hokage. If you said it. Things would of become... complicated for everyone."

"It's no big deal. I really don't want to go around shouting my heritage to all around me anyways." Kensei said while itching his cheek with his shoulder a madman. Looking at Kakashi after getting the itch, but leaving his head tilted to the side on his right shoulder. "What? Something wrong with me itching my face like this? I'm kinda tied up right now for fucks sake..."

"I apologize that you are still tied up, but its too much of a risk to untie you right now. Believe it or not its pretty important that you get to Konoha and speak to the Hokage. So keeping you tied up not only is a safety precaution, but will also speed up the process in which it would of normally taken you to get into the village and speak to the Hokage without a prior appointment. So just follow along, and once we get to the Hokage you can explain your situation, and whats going on with this person you need to find, and everything will be settled." Kakashi told Kensei still eye smiling

Little did Kakashi know, but by speeding up the time in which it would of normally taken Kensei to reach Konoha, that everything would not in fact be "Settled" just by speaking to the Hokage for a little while. What anyone who knew the situation that Kensei's early arrival meant would say that was really just the beginning of everything.

"Its cool, really... I pretty much get escorted as your prisoner back to Konoha, once we arrive, Konoha anbu will most likely show up getting the message from the messenger hawk your probably going to be sending along the way back to Konoha informing the Hokage of myself, and a little of what happened. Meanwhile! Said anbu are going to take sweep me off my feet, and escort me like some lost little princess to the nearest cozy anbu prison to await for your Hokage's request to see me. Really.. I get it.." Kensei said shocking Kakashi with how Kensei knew pretty much exactly what was going to happened once they arrived.

"You are far more experienced than I first thought. I thought you were a Chuunin? Not everyone can just flat out, and know the details of proper methods and conducts when dealing with prisoners, or person's of interest, let alone in a village they are not familiar with. That is something most Jounin and anbu would know." Kakashi said

"Yeah well, I know for a fact that you don't believe me when i said that i am an Uzumaki. But i can assure you that i very much so am one, and as such if you knew your villages history well enough, you'd recall my homeland and clan helping your village in laying out the guidelines and methods for such things as persons of interest and prisoners when it was first being established. Judging from your reaction I am just going to go out on a limb and say they haven't changed very much since I was away." Kensei explained to Kakashi.

"How is it you know so much about something such as this?" Narrowing his eyes at Kensei in a serious tone

"Lets just say it was beaten into my head day in and day out by my father. Haha" Kensei said, while remembering his father busting his head open when he would goof off or flat out not pay attention and look at girls off in the distance. While he was supposed to be learning foreign affairs, and a little history of the clans accomplishments.

"Ok fine i'll stop with the questions for now. Now while we are walking back I need you to stay silent, and answer as little questions as possible by my team, nothing about your family or anything of the sort to lead a conversation in that direction. Understood?"

"Yes Hatake-san, I understand." Kensei said

As soon as Kensei agreed to Kakashi the rest of team seven who'd been packing came downstairs with their back packs full of their belongings. Seeing his team Kakashi quickly told everyone to follow him and once outside they'd use a diamond formation around Kensei as they walked back to Konoha.

With that Team seven and Kensei left Tazuna's house and headed off to the bridge so that they may leave the land of waves and complete their mission.

At the bridge

Once the group had reached the bridge they saw Tazuna along with his family in front of the bridge to greet them with the rest of Tazuna's workers and villagers lining the sides of the bridge making a small clearing for the group of the four Konoha shinobi and the odd teen who nearly gave everyone a heart attack a few days back. Closing the distance to Tazuna and his family each member of team seven gave their farewells to everybody, and then headed off on their way back to Konoha. As the large gathering of people were cheering for their hero's who surely saved them from destruction.

On the road back

As they all were walking in their diamond formation around Kensei, Kakashi halted for a moment to retrieve a messenger hawk, so that he could send a message to the Hokage telling them of their return, and status at the moment. Making Kensei smirk at nailing the part about the messenger hawk right on the head earlier back in wave country.

After the messenger hawk took off to deliver its message, Kakashi signaled his team that they were going to continue on their walk back.

After a good amount of hours of mainly silence, and many strange glances to Kensei from Naruto, Kensei was starting to get irritated as hell at the dead silence. Not being one for the quiet for so long he had to at least try, and break the silence that over hung the group as they neared the end of their walk back to Konoha.

"SQUIRREL!" Kensei randomly called out turning in some random ass direction, effectively halting everyone's advances to Konoha for a moment or two.

Naruto quickly said "Where?! did he have something shiny too?!" Effectively making everyone but Kensei sweat drop.

"Ops my bad.. my mind tends to play tricks on me where mass amounts of boredom and silence is around me for too long. It was just a stick in the woods, Heh heh... sorry about that.. lets carry on shall we?" again everyone but Naruto sighed and began to start walking once more.

Seeing the silence about to fall upon the group once more Kensei quickly took the initiative to keep some kind of conversation going.

"Sooooo... I've never been to Konoha before, can anyone tell me what it is like?" Hey Kakashi told him that he couldn't answer many questions on the way back from his team right? That had nothing to do with casual chit chat. Smiling to himself at the now clear loop hole in his agreement.

After Kensei asked his question about what Konoha was like the genin of team seven filled Kensei in on what Konoha was like for a good half hour, well Naruto and Sakura did most of the talking while Sasuke barely said much of anything.

Naruto took his talking else where and directed it to his sensei who was walking behind them in the formation. "Hey Kakashi-sensei? how much further are we going to be walking until we reach the village?"

"Oh just about another 15 minutes or so Naruto."

Naruto and for some reason Kensei both smiled at hear this news happy that the endless walk they seemed to be on was going to be over.

Kensei just wanted to have the blood properly flowing to his god damned arms again...

Gates of Konoha

"State your buisness you have in arriving to Konoha" Kotetsu said from his post by the very large gate leading into the village.

"Kakashi Hatake, along with my team of genin, along with a person of interest for the Hokage." Kakashi said hoping to finally get back home and check out if Master Jiraya had released a new wonderful work of literature recently while they were in wave country.

Kotetsu did whatever the hell it is he does said "Ok it all checks out, the Hokage will be expecting you to give your report after.." Kotetsu was cut off by the arrival of 4 anbu at the gate appearing in front of Kakashi's group.

"Kakashi-senpai we are here to take the person of interest into anbu custody under orders of the Hokage, until the Hokage notifies us that he is ready to see him" The anbu captain wearing a bear mask told Kakashi

Kensei just glared at Kakashi, knowing what was going to happen wasn't going to make the fact that he was going to be held behind bars restrained for god how ever freaking long.. until the Hokage decided "Oh hey! bring me that one guy!" pfft... this sucks.. *sniffs sadly*

"Very well Bear-san." Kakashi said

As soon as confirmation from Kakashi had been given, one of the anbu walked towards Kensei, and took him in a shunshin to the anbu prison to await his meeting before the Hokage. With the other three anbu following suit.

"You seriously need to teach me that Kakashi-sensei, but anyways what just happened Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

Kakashi just gave Naruto the short version of why Kensei was taken away, and looked back to Kotesu to make sure he knew they were going in, and heading to the Hokage's office. Getting the go ahead, team seven made their way through the village to the Hokage's office to give their missions report.

Hokage's Office

At the door Kakashi politely knocked on the door for permission to enter. Hearing the Hokage give it, Kakashi opened the door leading to the older Hokage.

"Ah, welcome back team seven. I hope your mission was a successful one?" Hiruzen asked

"Hiya Jiji! Naruto said out of turn interrupting Kakashi

"Hello there Naruto I hope you did well on your first non D-rank mission." Hiruzen said with a smile.

Kakashi just cleared his throat indicating to everyone that he had something to say.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, the mission was successful, but with a few bumps along the way." Kakashi said to answer his leaders question

"Ah I see, very well turn in your mission report at the front desk in the morning, and we will discuss it at a more appropriate time. Take the rest of the day off and enjoy it. I will have new orders for you in the morning. You are all dismissed, with the exception of your sensei."

"Hai." All three of the genin said

As the Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left, and shut the door behind them. Hiruzen smile slowly faded, and his once happy looking face turned back into business mode.

"Now that it is just the two of us Kakashi, can you fill me in a little more on what you know about this teen who is claiming to be an Uzumaki? Let alone Kushina's older brother?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Outside of the Hokages office

As the three genin of team seven walked away from the Hokage's office Naruto quickly said goodbye to the two of them telling Sasuke he'd stop by tomorrow morning and only giving Sakura a wave goodbye. Taking Naruto's leave as a cue, Sasuke and Sakura went their separate ways to unpack and finally relax in their own homes after being away for a while.

Upon splitting off from his team after almost a month now, Sasuke was thankful Sakura didn't pester him for a "date" or anything else of the sorts when Naruto took off to his apartment. Thinking, and slightly hoping that Sakura will indeed turn out for the betterment of their team if she kept up taking her training a little more seriously, and not being a useless fan girl that only held the team back Sasuke thought to himself. With that thought he shoved his hands in his pockets and put on a scowl for the rest of the village to see hoping they'd leave him alone on his way back to his apartment.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently on his way back to his apartment avoiding the heated glares, and tuning out the whispers of "Demon Child" or "Kyuubi brat," And looked forward to a much needed shower, but his walk was quickly interrupted as he turned a corner of a building that lead directly to his apartment, slamming into someone.

Quickly apologizing for bumping into someone and knocking them over, hoping it wasn't one of the retarded villagers that hate him he says "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where i was going." while scratching the back of his neck with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes and looking down he saw the person he ran into was a petite framed dark blue haired female, who's lavender orbs were staring at Naruto in shock. Naruto quickly realized that it was Hinata Hyuga that he had run into. "Oh! Hey there Hinata I'm sorry about that."

Quickly extending a hand to the fallen girl that was still on the ground to help her back up to her feet. He noticed that she hadn't moved an inch, and that seemed a little weird to Naruto.

Hinata however was quiet,, and still in shock. She wasn't expecting the boy she had looked up to for inspiration, and had a crush on since she was 5 years old, to be the one who she had ran into moments ago. She was also shocked that he was back in the village, from what she had heard Kiba-kun say, that team seven had gone out on their first C-Rank mission and hadn't returned yet.

"Um.. Hinata? You ok?" Naruto asked with concern not knowing if she really was ok.

"O-oh... N-n-naruto-kun!" Stumbling over her words as usual whenever shes around him and noticing Naruto's hand reached towards her to help her up. "I a-apol-logise f-for bumping into y-you like that" Taking his hand to allow him to lift her back up to her feet.

"Nah don't sweat it. I'm pretty sure it was my fault anyways." Finally feeling Hinata grab hold of his hand so she could be lifted back up to her feet and quickly releasing his hand as if it was on fire. After a few moments of silence and Hinata poking her index fingers together with a massive blush on her face from holding Naruto's hand for a few seconds prior, and Naruto thinking back on the list of few people that were actually nice to him and didn't treat him like shit, remembered that Hinata was one of them, or at least thought she was but couldn't say for certain because she always stuttered and turned red and fainted whenever he was around. Naruto decided to throw a couple questions at Hinata since she was here right now. To figure out just if she really was a person he could trust and call a friend.

"So how has your training been lately? You doing ok in it?" asking in general curiosity

Hinata had slowly put together Naruto's words into the sentence he used them in and quickly realized that Naruto was interested in how she was doing lately, and not just running off towards his apartment, or to go pester Sakura, Hinata quickly thought of her answer to what Naruto asked her.

"I-i-ve been d-doing good, I f-feel like I'm improving w-well." Hinata said.

"That's great to hear!" Pausing for a second before he could settle on what to say next. He really wanted to make sure that Hinata wasn't one of the people didn't like him for whatever reason. "Hey Hinata?"

"Y-yes N-naruto-kun?"

Still trying to think how he was going to go about this he just said fuck it and went with what he knew best. Doing whatever he thinks of on the fly and deal with whatever consequences later "We're friends right?"

"Y-yes, I-i like to t-think so." Hinata said nervously

Smiling at her answer he continues on. "Great!" pausing once more "Hey uh.. on the mission I have been on, somethings have happened, and i really don't know who to talk to. Sure there is Iruka-sensei and the old man Hokage, but they are always busy with whats going on in their lives so i can't just go over to them and talk to them. You know I don't have any friends, least of all anyone else i can really talk to. And i was kinda wondering if I could get some advice from you, if you'd listen. We can even go to Ichiraku's, and I'll even buy you some ramen." He quickly added

Hinata was dumbfounded, Naruto? was happy she thought of him as a friend? and wanted some advice on some things that happened on his mission? And they would be getting ramen together... l-l-like.. a-a.. d-date!? Quickly shaking her thoughts from her mind she quickly responded before he changed his mind on asking her.

"S-sure Naruto-kun. I'd b-be happy to help." She said with much less of a stutter and had a genuine beautiful smile on her face clearly indicating that at that moment she was happy. But that quickly disappeared as she remembered where she was just going before she ran into Naruto.

"B-but I have to go m-meet with Kurenai-sensei a-and the rest of my t-team, for a team m-meeting in a-a little bit, and t-then be home f-for a c-clan meeting m-my father has c-called. C-can w-we please meet up t-tomorrow?" Hinata's said with her stutter back in full force.

Naruto was silent for a moment thinking about what he was doing tomorrow but didn't realize that while he was thinking, the girl before him was starting to panic.

Inside Hinata's head

"Oh no! now that i told Naruto that i can't talk with him today, hes going to tell me not to worry about it, and go find someone else! like.. like... Sakura-san... NO! This is my chance! I just have to not be so afraid of Naruto, and be there for him, and help him out. Ok Hinata calm down.. its ok.. deep breaths... that's it.. deep breaths.."

Back with Naruto and Hinata

"Oh sure! Not a problem, i need to get back to my apartment anyways and clean up, and I'm sure ill be needing to clean up my place once i get home." He said with a smile. "So how about we meet up at the training post in training ground 16. That way we can be alone when we talk, sound good?"

Hinata just nodded her head stupidly a few times but quickly said, "Ok, can we do 11 o clock?

Naruto just responded "Sure we can do that, that will be perfect for me." Naruto said. Remembering that he was going to go over to Sasuke's place to go train in the morning.

Bidding Hinata farewell, and her doing the same to him they both made their ways to where they were going. After Hinata turned the corner of the building that Naruto ran into her upon turning the corner, she quickly came to a stop.

"N-Naruto-kun... and me... alone?!" she said aloud... Upon the thought of the situation she had to face tomorrow and the fantisies running through her head her already blush filled face turned even redder and quickly prompted her to faint to the ground in a jumbled heap.

With Naruto

After reaching his apartment on the third floor he quickly got a change of night clothes, he hopped in the shower, and got out after cleaning himself off properly so that he could lay down and sleep in his own bed. As Naruto fell asleep he felt that strange feeling again, the same feeling he got when he first got close to Kensei, shaking his heads of any kind of thought. Naruto passed out in his comfy bed for the night. To be ready in the next morning for whatever awaits him.

Konoha Anbu Prision

Kensei was currently watching the tv that was mounted on the wall in the middle of the row of six anbu detainment cells, with his face ungraciously plastered to the bars of his cell bored out of his mind. He'd been here for a couple hours now, and of coarse there wasn't jack shit for him to do while being locked up so he made the best of the situation, and focused his attention to the screen before him.

Staring at the 17" television screen that had a commercial playing before him, Kensei sighed out loud. Hearing some kind of melodic tune being played in the corner of the cell in front of him that definitely seemed out of place, with the occasional somewhat feminine giggle in between the slow notes of the soft melody that was being played. Seeing no point in trying to figure it out Kensei turned his focus once again to the tv.

Kensei was getting annoyed... or confused? eh.. prolly a mixture of the two. Upon arriving at the anbu holding cells, the 4 anbu so kindly told him what he already knew saying "You will be detained here in restraints until the Hokage notifies us of the appropriate time in which he will see you." stupid anbu... Kensei thought to himself. Really wishing he had his travel bag that he always carries with im, that had been taken away from him upon arriving to the anbu holding cells, Once again thinking to himself he said in his head "I could of been listening to music or something.. shesh.. this sucks..." His thoughts or ranting about his stuff being taken away from him upon being taking to his cell, halted when he saw that a new program came on the television screen.

*Snappy quick paced news broadcasting music started playing*

"Hi, I'm Katie Mckarthy, and thank you for watching this evenings edition of Konoha news on channel 4!"

Kensei groaned out loud in his cell upon hearing this..."UGH!.. the news... lame!" his attention going back to the only salvation from his death sentence of boredom.

"Our first story is about a strange man who nobody knew had a case of Tourette's, was arrested in one of Konoha's bigger parks today, for terrifying local children who gathered around him as he played a lute, as well as disturbing the peace within the peaceful public parks that should of been filled with the merriment of little children playing.

A local mother who was video tapping her little one, while playing, who went to watch, and listen to the man play, recorded this video, and sent it to us. Lets see the tape."

Video clip of said guy being arrested

With the screen switching over to the video the scene on the screen showed a guy dressed in civilian clothes of vibrant happy colors playing a lute. Kensei just watched on as the scene played out.

Strumming his lute peacefully and playing a soft melody of peacefulness and joy, with his eyes closed. The man opened his eyes and saw a bunch of children around him. The man decided to play a song for the children, with that he started with his song.

" Aha! Gather around little children around one or two... Shall I sing a **FUCK! **for you?" The man giggled innocently after his first round of his song. Even though he knew his body just convulsed in a violent manner as he screamed a certain part of his song.

Totally confused at what was going on or what the man said, all of the children just waited for the man to continue, but the mother who was recording the video shouted out, quickly realizing what just happened to the man.

"Stop! right now!"

A father of one of the kids near by the woman just said "Um... what just happened?"

The man just giggled again after hearing the woman's order to stop. And the voice of confusion of the father in the crowd.

Continuing his strumming of his lute ignoring the woman, he carried on with a happy peaceful smile on his face. While giggling once more before grinning, and sticking his tongue out while wiggling his eyebrows up, and down multiple times.

The father in the crowd not wanting his boy hearing anymore of the off man's song, spoke up again in the video.

"No seriously stop. Just let our children get their ninja on."

"Too late, for I.. have just begun." Strumming a few more times while rolling his head around before he continued his song.

"A tweetle **COCK!**, and a tweetle **BALLS!**, pony sparkles, bubblegum... Glitter fairies in my **BUTTNAZIKUMOASSTHUNDERPUBICHAIRCHODEDOUCHEINMYMOUT H!****!" **As he stopped screaming, and convulsing once again, the man's smiled returned to his face, and he strummed his lute one more time.

Silence fell before the crowd of children and parents before the man, that is until the woman on recording the video yelled out to any anbu nearby.

In a matter of milliseconds 2 Konoha anbu arrived at the scene, quickly throwing the man to the ground telling the man he was under arrest. And quickly one of the anbu got off of the man, and told the parents and children to return to what they were doing before, and disappeared in a shunshin along with his partner who had the man in restraints.

With the anbu's last spoken words before disappearing the video ended returning to the once perky news anchor who had a look of mortification on her face.

Back to Kensei  


Kensei was just standing there, still with his face plastered to the bars of his cell in utter shock. Was quickly brought out of his shock hearing a voice from the person in the cell in front of him where he heard the soft music playing before.

"Shesh.. a guy can't even have a **FUCKING!** hobby anymore.. I swear this place is racist or **SOMETHING!"**

Kensei giving the person in the cell in front of him his undivided attention, saw the very same guy that was in the video with a pissed off look on his face. Breaking out of his shock, he processed what he just saw what the man do to get arrested quickly started bursting out laughing.

"OH GOD MAN YOU ARE A FUCKING RIOT! BACK IN MY HOME VILLAGE YOU WOULD OF BEEN GOLD!" Kensei yelled to the man in the cell before him

"Aww aren't you a **FRIENDLY! **guy, considering we are both locked in this **MOTHER FUCKING!** prison." The man said while still physically twitching madly every time his tick would hit.

Their conversation was quickly interrupted as an anbu wearing a black white anbu issue mask entered the holding cell area holding a clipboard with some papers on it.

The anbu walked over to Kensei's cell, and turned to face Kensei who was now clearly entertained by the crazy ass dude in the cell in front of him. The anbu then looked down to the clipboard, flipping two of the top pages over and said "Kensei..." pausing after reading the boys family name, "Uzumaki?"

"Yeah?" Kensei asked waiting to see what was going on.

"The Hokage is requesting your presence. Follow me." the anbu said as he unlocked Kensei's cell and stepping aside for the young boy to follow behind him.

Nodding his head Kensei slowly walked out of the cell still in his restraints, following the anbu to the Hokage's office. Before they left the holding area the crazy guy called out to Kensei.

"Best of **GODDAMMED! **luck to you my friend!" The man giggled like a freaky fairy.

Snickering at the guys words Kensei just continued on following the anbu agent/prison guard.

Hokage's Office

Arriving at the Hokage's office with his anbu guard leading the way Kensei finally got to the upper level of the building. Noticing the anbu who led him there stop before one of the doors, the agent then turned to Kensei and told him to give the Hokage the up most respect and answer all of his questions truthfully and quickly, and that if he did so things would be a lot better on his part. Before knocking on the door and opening it after receiving permission to enter.

Shivering slightly at the last part of what the anbu said he just followed the anbu agent into the room that held Konoha's Hokage.

Taking in the sights of the room he just entered he noticed that Kakashi was in the room as well as a, as he said in his mind. "A shriveled up short old man." Thinking to himself he noted that the old dude must be the Hokage. Funny.. aren't the kages of the elemental nations supposed to be.. you know... all powerful... and intimidating to all before them? This guy looks like he would first attack me with a hug, in hopes of breaking my spirit.. rather than trying to kill me in the up most brutal ways possible... I better be on guard... I don't want a hug from some old dude... *shivers*

Hiruzen seeing the anbu and a black haired teen in tow enter the room looked at the pair, upon looking at the teen closer he notices the teen shiver for a few moments. With a smile coming onto his face, he says to himself, "I still go it."

"Ah thank you for bringing this young man before me anbu, you are dismissed." The anbu without any hesitation at all quickly shunshins back to the holding area to resume his other duties.

"Now my young friend, please, come sit." Doing as told Kensei walks over to the Hokage's desk and sits down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the Hokage.

"First off I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. I have heard some interesting things about you Kensei Uzumaki." pausing for a moment Hiruzen waited for Kensei's reaction to how this meeting was going to go.

"Now I apologize that you had to be incarcerated for a little while upon reaching the gates of my village." Hiruzen said while his smile still ever present.

Kensei replied, "Its alright, I knew it was going to happen before we even got here. It's no big deal."

"That is good. Now I have spoken to Kakashi, and he has filled me in on what all he knows about you, and what happened while he and his team were on their mission in the land of waves. I'd like to ask you some questions as well before I determine what to do with you. Is that alright with you?"

"Of coarse Hokage-sama." Kensei replied with a bow trying to show the up most respect hoping to get this over quickly.

"Very well. Now Kakashi has told me that you are the older brother of Kushina Uzumaki, is that correct by your knowledge?"

"Yeah that is correct Hokage-sama. I am, and did tell Kakashi that."

"If that remains correct then I need to ask this question to you. How is it that you think you are Kushina's older brother when you are a mere 16-17 year old teenager? If you were in fact Kushina's sibling you'd be well on your way to your forties right now. Not someone as young looking as you, and I know that you are not under any sort of genjutsu. So I have to ask this question."

"Is this room really safe to speak freely without having to worry about any information I speak about being leaked to people who really don't need to know anything of whats going on?" Kensei said in a serious tone.

"Yes that I am sure of, now..." Hiruzen said but was cut off by Kensei.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you. No disrespect or anything Hokage-sama. I may not be a genius at sensing chakra signatures but i sense the presence of two people in the room with us, and they seem to be of Jounin level or so. One over there blending in with the book case, and the other blending in with the small planted tree in the corner of the room."

Completely shocked at hearing he had two unknown shinobi in his office, spying on what he was doing while he was working, he quickly called for his personal anbu guard that were outside of his door, and quickly ordered them to detain the spying chameleon shinobi. With lightning speed the two hidden shinobi wearing the same get up as the regular anbu but with the ne mark on them, quickly lunged for the other two anbu who were ordered to detain them and tried to escape, but were quickly outmatched, and knocked out.

"Get them out of my sight, and lock them up in the highest secturity level of holding within the anbu prison, I don't know how long these two have been in my office or what they may have seen or heard. Also tell Ibiki he can do as he pleases with them." Hiruzen ordered his anbu

"You have my thanks young Kensei." Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You may continue."

"Sorry but I still can't do that, i can sense small traces of chakra on a couple of the walls as well as one on your desk Hokage-sama. Kakashi?" Turning his head to the silver haired guy who was sitting next to him. "Can you go over there to the wall behind the Hokage, then over to the wall that the bookcase is in front of and put a little chakra to your hand while tracing your hand around the wall for me?"

Looking to the Hokage whether to do so or not. Seeing the Hokage nod Kakashi got off his chair and made his way over to the walls.

Hiruzen was just thinking, if this young man can sense those two hidden anbu, maybe he found something else?

Kakashi doing as was requested by Kensei scanned the first wall behind the desk with a blue glow of chakra outlining his right hand. When he got to the left side of the wall away from the desk he saw a seal appear.

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen quickly raised an eyebrow at this.

Getting out of his chair he walks over to the seal and looks at it. "Hmm, it seems to be a spying seal, used for listening into conversations for missions and such. Looks like someone wants to desperately listen in on what you say Hokage-sama. You should be able to destroy it by simply expelling a little more chakra than the seal was made with. So just put your hand over the seal again Kakashi with your Sharingan eye open and you should easily be able to figure out how much chakra to use. Same goes for the other one."

Ok to say Hiruzen was pissed would of been an understatement, not only did he have two unknown anbu spying on him, but he had two spying seals listening into his conversations that were supposed to by strictly for those who he appointed them too!? Yeah he was pissed off, but didn't show it outwards.

When Kakashi did as Kensei had said the seal fizzled away from the wall disappearing, taking that as it being destroyed he searched for the other on the other wall and did the same.

Hiruzen just wanted to forget this headache that had came onto him from the past few minutes and wanted to continue with what really should be going on here. So he brought up what he was saying before hand.

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand now?" seeing Kensei nod his head the Hokage remained quiet for Kensei to explain himself.

"Uh... oh yeah! um.. well you see.. that part is... very complicated.. and very hard to say in words.. I don't think you'd even believe me if i did.." Really not wanting to go off on how he met kami of all things, and that he's the Sage of Time's reincarnation and fact that he literally disappeared from the world for 26 while Uzushio was being destroyed... yeah... he'd seem crazier than that one dude that was on the news...

"Well I'm afraid that is not a substantial answer my young friend. You are going to need to explain it to me, and thoroughly before I can release you into my village."

"Ok, I get it.. it's just that I really don't think you'll understand or believe me, and you will think i'm crazier than i really am.. I swear I'm not nuts.."

Kakashi and Hiruzen sweat dropped at Kensei's antics, but Kakashi decided to put a few choice words of his own to get the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Kensei just tell the Hokage everything, and you will most likely be let go to do what you came here for."

"Alright... I still don't think you'll believe me.. but fine..." Kensei said.

With that Kensei went head first into everything that had happened to him from his childhood to rectify the fact that he was indeed a true blood Uzumaki and the current head no less, him and Kushina playing pranks on each other, to his father, then to Uzushio's destruction, aswell as kami's intervention, leaving out a few details of the sacred Uzumaki treasures that may still be where they were once locked up, when he left the world with kami. Then onto everything kami told him and had him do, to the fact that he was supposedly the Sage of Six Path's older brother reborn, to how he reappeared into the world 26 years later looking the same as he did when he left the world when he was 16, to how he is supposed to look for the sage of six path's reincarnation who is also an Uzumaki, supposedly living in Konoha, so they can bring true peace into the world, to how he put Kakashi and everyone else in the land of waves that were at the bridge on that one day.

Exhaling deeply after going off on the two in the room with him he looked to the both of them to judge their reactions to what he just told them for the past 15 minutes or so.

"You guys think I'm crazier than that one guy who got arrested in that park today huh?"

Kakashi just chuckled seeing the same news broadcast that Kensei did decided to say something first. "In short, you either have THE wildest imagination ever or you are indeed crazy. I really don't believe it myself. Sorry Kensei."

Seeing Kensei frown the Hokage spoke up. Now now Kakashi, while what Kensei has told us does seem very far fetched and very hard to grasp. We cannot say for certain if his words are true or false." Looking at Kensei Hiruzen smiled at the boy "Now Kensei, just because we can't fully believe the intricacies of your story does not in fact make them any less true to you. You have brought up a lot of information from obviously pulled from memories inside of you, as you quickly spoke them hardly thinking about them at all. That leads me to believe that there is some fact to what you have told us. Now with your permission I'd like to settle this once and for all, and if what you said is all in fact truth, the three of us as well as the person I'd like to bring into the situation will all be sworn to secrecy with the penalty of breaking it of a quick merciless death.

Kakashi and Kensei simply nodded their heads in agreement, Kakashi simply because he was following his leaders orders, and Kensei well because he just wanted to get the hell outta here.

Hiruzen quickly paged his secretary telling her to bring Inoichi to him and saying that he required his skills for a short while. Kakashi hearing this knows that bringing Inoichi into the mix will definitely give them some straight forward answers.

When Inoichi arrived and was briefed in on the situation and sworn into secrecy along with the 3 of them, he told Kensei of what was going to happen.

"Kensei what I am going to be doing is using my clans secret mind technique, I'm going to put my hand on your head and I will go through your mind to determine of what you are saying is indeed true or not, do you understand?"

"Yes yes yes... lets just get this over with. I'd really like to feel my freaking arms again in the near future, so please go ahead.."

With Kensei agreeing Inoichi did his mind transfer technique on Kensei quickly entering his mind and rummaging through his memories.

After 20 minutes of searching Kensei's mind Inoichi's eyes opened wide and in what was it? fear? he was also shocked to the point that he didn't speak upon returning from Kensei's mind.

The Hokage raising an eyebrow at Inoichi decided he needed to be brought back to attention. "Inoichi, what did you find out while inside Kensei's mind?" before Inoichi could respond Kensei woke up.

"Whoa.. what a crazyass feeling... please don't do that again.. haha.."

"Riiiiight... sorry about that Hokage-sama, what I found out and came to the conclusion of was... He is indeed telling the truth, every word of it. Its most unsettling I know but I scanned through all of his memories from his mind from what seemed to be the last 15 days of his life and all of it fit together.. No indications of being put in a genjutsu, no indication of being sealed away alive and being unsealed later on. Nothing of suspicion.." Inoichi shivered at the knowledge he discovered from the young Uzumaki's mind. "Worst of all Hokage-sama, This man next to me is the head of the almost dead Uzumaki Clan..." Inoichi finished.

Kensei quickly interrupted whatever, whoever was going to say, "Wait, you guys should know where i can find the other Uzumaki here in this village! Who is it? and where can i find him or her?!"

Hiruzen just sighed before telling Kensei. "His name is Naruto."

"You mean the 13 year old blonde kid from Kakashi-san's team?"

"Yes the one and the same."

"Hmm.. makes sense... we did seem very similar in what little time i was near him..." Thinking about the squirrel incident on the walk to Konoha.

Kakashi spoke up in a quiet voice. "Hokage-same... with what Kensei told us being very much so true... and Naruto being the one who Kensei is looking for... that means... Naruto.. is the Sage of Six Paths reborn..."

Hiruzen didn't think of that... but now that it was brought to his attention, the only thing his mind was relaying was.. "Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking shit!?" snapping out of his thought's he needed to lay down a plan of sorts, seeing how Kensei told them everything that was asked, and that he was not a spy from another village, but a shinobi from a long forgotten clan and village who were once allies with Konoha, he decided that Kensei should stay in Konoha. It would be for the best, seeing how Kensei and Naruto shared a very very strange relationship...

"Kensei" he spoke to the boy in front of him. "I would like to ask you if you would like to stay here in Konoha for a while. I don't know if you'd accept an offer of joining Konoha as one her shinobi, but would like it if you stayed here within the village seeing as you and Naruto are going to be around each other quite a lot now."

"Yeah that's fine with me, I can get to know my fellow clansmen better while staying here, so its all good. And I'll think about the joining Konoha deal, and let you know what I decided within a few days. I'd like to get to know the village I'd be fighting along side with and protecting if I stay here. But at the same time I will never betray Uzu or my clan so I need to make that part very clear to you right now Hokage-sama."

"I understand Kensei-sama. One must do what is best for his or her country and clan. I completely understand. Just remember our respected countries were sister countries back when Uzu still stood, so in that sense I don't see you joining Konoha, whether temporarily or permanently would be betraying Uzu or your clan." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"I do have a question for you though Hokage-sama, why did you just call me "Kensei-sama?"

"I did so because you are the Clan head of the Uzumaki Clan, as verified by Inoichi-sama over there. I always show the up most respect to any clan head or person of importance in my presence."

"Oh ok.. I'm just not really used to the whole thing, but if that's what you wanna do its fine with me." pausing for a moment, "Oh yeah one more question. Who were Naruto's parents? I wanna know if i knew them seeing as they were from my clan." Kensei said with a smile

"I will only tell you Naruto's mother because based off of your relationship to her, as well as you being the head of the clan. I will tell you, but Naruto's father cannot be known to anyone except the select few who already know and are sworn to secrecy to. I hope you understand."

"That's ok I guess Hokage-sama, but I have to ask. Was he a really bad guy to have to be forgotten by everyone around? Aren't Naruto's parents still alive?" Kensei asked

"Sadly no neither of them are amongst the living, I truly wish they were but they are not. They were fairly close to me you see, and they were two very great shinobi and people." Hiruzen said sadly "I will tell you that they died 13 years ago the day Naruto died, they perished in the attack of the Kyuubi, who came to the village and started destroying it.

"Whoa whoa whoa... the Kyuubi got lose? I thought my great aunt Mito sealed Kyuubi into herself? did he get free from her some how?!" Kensei shouted out

Hiruzen sighed.. this was supposed to be a quick conversation, but instead its going into unknown territories of multiple high ranking village secrets of the up most importance... Ugh... "First let me start by telling you about Naruto's mother, and i will answer your other questions you have asked in suit." Kensei nodding in agreement, Hiruzen continued. "Kensei, Naruto's mother was your very own sister Kushina Uzumaki..."

"Seriously?! You're kiddin?" pausing for a bit and seeing that the three men in the room were dead serious, "Holy crap... this is really weird... that makes me his uncle... but since we are the Sage of Six Path's and The Sage of Time reborn that makes us brothers... What the fuck? what do I call him?... my head hurts... *sniff*"

"Yes it is a very confusing subject, but seeing how you are still only 16 and Naruto has been alone since his birth and was raised until the age of 4 in an orphanage in which i would like to not talk about why he was taken out, I will say that he was not adopted when he left it, or what happened afterwards, I will let Naruto himself tell you about that. I would say you should call him your brother, he really needs an older sibling figure in his life. It would do him a lot of good if you did so."

"Yeah... i guess i can deal with that.. i did always want a younger brother... even though kushina-neechan was a tomboy haha" suddenly Kensei's face fell when he remembered the Hokage telling him that both Naruto's parent had died the day he was born. "Was she happy? Kushina-neecha i mean.. was she happy when she was here before she died?"

A sadden smile graced Hiruzens face, "Yes Kensei, she was very happy. This leads me to another thing, and it may fill in a gap you have had in your head about your sister. Kushina arrived here in Konoha 26 years ago to become the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, taking over the responsibility from the Shodaime Hokage's wife and your great aunt Mito-sama. Now before you freak out just know that she was indeed very much so happy in her life. She fell in love, and later got married to the man of her dreams, and well seeing how Naruto came into the world that should be enough to let you know that she was infact truly happy while alive here."

"I understand Hokage-sama, and I believe you. I just wish I could see her again. I miss her." pausing for a little while to keep his emotions in check, "I just couldn't see my sis being the Jinchuriki type, haha... I guess the Kyuubi is like a family heirloom haha."

"What do you mean by that Kensei?" Kakashi finally spoke after being silent for so long.

"Well I'm directly yet indirectly related by blood to the Sage of Six Path's who created the tailed beasts, who kept the Juubi inside of him, and he was a full blown Uzumaki/Senju/Uchiha. Later on aunt Mito held Kyuubi inside of her, then Kushina-neechan.. so i guess its an Uzumaki thing." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "So where's the Kyuubi now? Seeing how this village is still standing in one piece and the Kyuubi isn't running around causing mass panic and all."

"I really didn't want to say this to you, nor wish that it had happened, but Naruto himself holds the Kyuubi inside of him right now. Keeping the beast at bay since the day of his birth. The Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto by our beloved Yondaime Hokage who lost his life in the process of sealing the Kyuubi inside of Naruto." He finished sadly "So you are correct that the Kyuubi is indeed an Uzumaki family heirloom." He said with a smile trying to lift his spirits.

Kensei just remained in thought for a minute before saying. "Alright cool."

Hiruzen, Kakashi, as well as Inoichi who was still just standing in the same spot he was in when he did the mind scanning technique on Kensei still too shocked at what he had learned from the boys mind. All looked at Kensei all in odd fashions. Hiruzen just said.

"You aren't troubled by Naruto having the strongest of the tailed beasts within him?"

Kensei just put on a look of confusion upon hearing this. "Yeah why wouldn't I be? We are family, and family always helps each other out no matter what. If Naruto ever has any problems with the wittle fuzzy grumpy shit from with in him, I will do everything I can within my power to help him. That's a promise.."

Happy at Kensei's answer Hiruzen smiled happily at Kensei. "Very well Kensei, I am granting you residency within Konoha, when you decide if you'd like to become a shinobi of our fine village please let me know. Now I think it'd be best if Naruto was brought here so that he can be filled in on the very... very basics of what is going on. Seeing how at sometime he will go through the same thing you did i think it's best that he know how you are his uncle/brother." Pressing the button to call his secretary once more telling her to have an anbu summon Naruto to his office.

"This is going to be a shit show when he gets here isn't it?" Kensei said to everyone in the room. Seeing their reactions he smiled widely. "Awesome. Him and I will get along WONDERFULLY!" stopping what he was saying he quickly shot out.. "Um... seeing how I am going to be living here now and all... can someone paaallllleeeaaasssseee get my out of these restraints!"

"Oh of coarse.. sorry.. I forgot about them." Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

"Yeah well i sure as hell didn't forget about them! What i did forget about was what it felt like to have arms again for shit's sake!" Kensei shot out at Kakashi

After getting Kensei out of his restraints, a grumpy sleepy blonde haired genin arrived at the Hokage's office wanting to know whats going on. Seeing the people that were in the room he was instantly confused.

Hiruzen greeted the young boy seeing that he arrived. "Hello Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for having you come here seeing what time it is, but you see some very important things have come to my attention, and I think you will be happy to hear about them." He said with a happy smile

"What is it jiji?" Naruto said definetly curious as to what this is all about.

And so Hiruzen along with Kensei putting in bits and peices of the massive amounts of important information that Naruto needed to come to terms with over an hours period of time. After everything was said and done. Naruto only sat down on the small sofa that was in the office in silence.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kensei asked his now little brother.

"Um.. yeah i guess so.. I'm just... I'm just so happy that I'm no longer alone... I have family! I have someone who I am related too! and that alone makes me very happy. I am really confused about a lot of the other stuff but what I can really understand is that you are or were my mother's brother but went away stuck in time somehow when you were 16 and now your here again and you found me..."

Kensei just smiled at Naruto amused and happy at the emotions that Naruto was displaying to him. "So I've been thinking.. since I'm technically your uncle, but at the same time your brother.. That i am going to just call you my little brother. Are you ok with that?"

Naruto didn't know how to react to this as small pools of tears started welling up in his cobalt blue eyes. "I think I can get used to that" He said with a smile

Hiruzen was overjoyed at how well things were going along considering the circumstances of everything. With the villagers seeing Naruto as the Kyuubi itself Naruto doesn't have many people who he can trust, but now he has another one who seems to want nothing more than to unconditionally take care of Naruto and be there for him when he needs someone. Those thoughts alone made the old Hokage almost on the verge of tears himself knowing how bad Naruto's life has been over the coarse of his life.

Kakashi was eyesmiling like the handsome devil he is at the scene happy that his student currently in. But ruined the moment by speaking up. "So no hard feeling about having to put you in restraints and tying you up Kensei?"

Kensei quickly shot the warped haired Jounin a deathly dark glare with nothing but an evil intent to them before laughing like a mad man, "Oh Kakashi you say the silliest things... hahahahahaha I WILL get you back for that I hope you know..."

Kakashi didn't know exactly what he meant but he made sure to make a note to himself to be on guard as much as possible especially when Kensei was in sight. "Dully noted."

Kensei let out a big yawn and stretched his finally free and working arms above his head. "Ok can I go now? I really need to find a place... to.. stay... ah shit! I don't have any money on me.. crap..."

"Don't worry about it Kensei-nii you can stay with me at my apartment its big enough for 2 people if you don't mind sleeping on a fold out bed." Naruto said with a smile hoping his new found brother would stay with him.

"Hmm sounds good to me! Lead the way!" Kensei said turning around heading towards the door. But before leaving he looked over his shoulder telling the hokage that he'd stop by soon and tell him about the possibility of joining the villages shinobi forces.

As the door closed behind the two Uzumaki brother's Hiruzen and Kakashi looked towards Inoichi who still has been silent thoughout the whole ordeal.

"Whats up with you Inoichi?" Kakashi said.

Finally breaking his silence Inoichi said.. "I just saw kami in a physical form.. multiple times.. i saw the destruction of Uzushio happen before my eyes.. I also saw bits and peices of Kensei's life. And all of the stuff in between. I can't fathom the whole thing.."

Hiruzen sighs out loud. "Inoichi, I believe it's best if you erased what you saw from your memory, I mean literally. Use your memory erasing technique. It'd probably be for the best if you forgot about the whole thing."

"Yes Hokage-sama, if you'll excuse me i'll be retuning home now." Inoichi said to his leader

"Yeah i'd like to go home aswell. I still have to figure out what to do about tomorrow with my genin team." Kakashi said

"Very well you both may leave. And also Kakashi, give your team and yourself 3 days off. Let Naruto enjoy and spend time with Kensei. I'm certain they'd like nothing more than to be able to spend time with each other and bond. Also.." Reaching into his desk for some papers, and setting them on the desk indicating to Kakashi to take them. "The Chuunin exams are in a month, let your team train and do missions in the mean time but think about letting them take the exams seeing how they are here in Konoha and all. There sure are a bunch of special talented genin this year."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a bow turning to leave out the window.

"And Kakashi..." Pausing for dramatic effect "Use the door for crying out loud..."

"Umm.. right.. sorry.." With that Kakashi lept out of the window causing the elderly Sarutobi sigh, Hiruzen said farewell to the head of the Yamanaka clan as he turned to leave as well.

With the last of the two people from the room gone leaving Hiruzen alone by himself, he once again sighed while leaning back in his chair. "Naruto and Kensei, bringing true peace to the world. That would be a sight indeed... I just hope it comes to fruition, and that I am alive long enough to see it come to be." With that he stood up making his way to the door to head home for the night. Today has been one hell of a day. That was definitely for sure. But one thing was haunting him as he made his way out of the Hokage's tower. How to bring Kensei's relationship and appearance to the village. Grumbling about being too old for this shit and needing to retire, he figured he'd think of the best way to do so in the morning.

Arriving at his home the Hokage went through the rounds of getting ready for bed. And as he laid down to sleep his last thoughts were "And so it begins."

(Authors Note)

Alrighty! There you guys have it, chapter 9... you may bow to me.. for my fucking wrists hurt! Anyways after typing this all up i think i need a well deserved drink! Booya! The next chapter will be not as in depth as this one was, but it will be one to look forward to reading. Why you may ask? Well cuz i say so and im looking forwards to writing it *Rubs hands together with my tongue sticking out of the left side of my mouth* And remember as The GrandPuubaTikiElderShallaMcLongDongTallaMallaWormD ickSaladShooter my wish is your lunch! Later


	10. The Paving Stones To Happiness

(Authors Note)

Welcome! Come one, come all! To the next installment of this... uh.. thing! Seeing how you're here that means that you have either paid the $20 admittance fee or you snuck through the back door like the other assholes. Anyways! This chapter should make you all very happy. Very Naru/Hina which i myself am happy i was able to finally get into the story itself. I may be the author of this story, but i am also a fellow Naru/Hina Fanfic reader as well, just like you. On another note, I know Hinata stutters A LOT! and lemme just say to all who don't write and publish Naru/Hina Fanfictions or just anything with Hinata in it, writing her stuttering out while not making it look more ridiculous than a back wards retard, trying to find his way out of a wet paper towel, is a very hard thing to do. Let alone! writing the story out trying to progress her character to where she no longer has the stuttering issue. I think i addressed the problem well, and hope you think so too. Anyways, Naruto and Hinata's relationship is beginning in this chapter so be happy. Happy I say! Now my minions read! Read to your hearts content! Haha. Review, comment, follow, and enjoy.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, although I do so happen to own any of the OC's that I put into my story.

The Paving Stones to Happiness

With Naruto and Kensei outside

After leaving the Hokages office, Naruto and Kensei are trekking their way to Naruto's apartment, casually chatting between one another to make the distance seem smaller.

"Hey Naruto, how much further until we reach your place?" Kensei asked

"Not too much further, just a couple buildings ahead."

"Sweet, im freaking tired as hell." Kensei said as they neared the apartment complex.

As the pair of Uzumaki boys reached the steps leading up to the 3rd floor and came up to a door Kensei figured that was Naruto's door, He watched Naruto pull out some keys and unlock the door, opening it as soon as it was unlocked, showing the darkness of the night that flowed into the small apartment.

"I know it's not much, but it works well for me seeing how im the only one that ever is here for more than a couple minutes..." Naruto said in a quiet voice as he walked into the darkness and flipped on the light switch, letting the light spread throughout the rooms.

Kensei hearing the saddened tone in Naruto's voice quickly wanted to diffuse it for his little brother. "Hey now don't worry about it, this place is perfect the way it is for just you, but seeing how there's the two of us now, and i reallllly don't want to be sleeping on a couch all of the time... i swear couches are all out to get me." Kensei shivers as he pauses. "Maybe we could find a bigger place, big enough for the both of us comfortably? eh?"

Naruto not really knowing what to think about the prospect of leaving behind the only place he has called his house, remained silent after Kensei gave his proposal about getting a new place. "I.. I really don't know.. this place is the only place i've been able to call a home, it would just seem wrong for me to leave it behind.." Naruto said casting his eyes downwards.

Kensei really wanting to go to sleep and get Naruto out of his weird sadness decided bringing up a similar situation that happened to him to comfort Naruto. "Naruto.. you know all about what happened to me when I was taken away from Uzu, when we were in the Hokage's office.. Something that really wasn't said was that, when i was leaving behind Uzu as it was being invaded I hated myself for a short while." Pausing to make sure Naruto was paying attention.

"Being an Uzumaki, we tend to have a strong sense of loyalty and attachment to things that we hold dear, and me ultimately being separated from my home as it was being destroyed by its enemies was killing me inside. I felt as if i was betraying my homeland, the very one that i had sworn to protect and lead. But in my internal struggles i remembered the words of my father as i was being taken away. He said that no matter what we do, the bonds we shared with others will never be taken away, and even if the people or the place is gone or away, as long as you remember those bonds, and memories, and move on never forgetting those. You will never be betraying them." Kensei looked away for a moment remembering Uzu and all of the memories he had there before he left. "In a way that works here in your case as well Naruto, even if we find another place and live together there, the memories you shared here wont be forgotten, so you wont be betraying the one place you have called a home. Does that make a little sense to you?"

Naruto nodded his head feeling a little better with Kensei showing him that he understands the situation that Naruto found himself in. "If we look for a new bigger place. I think that would actually be a good idea. The people here in the village don't exactly like me... they've known where to find me for a good while now, and if they really want to get to me all they have to do is come here." Kensei raising an eye brow at this clearly confused as to why people in the village don't like him, but suddenly realized a certain key factor about Naruto as a whole.

"It's because you have the Kyuubi sealed in you right?" Kensei asked

"Y-you know about that?" Naruto said slightly nervous that his newly discovered brother knows about the very reason the villagers hate him, and was fearing that Kensei would turn out to be just like them.

"Yeah sure, I don't see what the big deal is either.. Kyuubi has been sealed four times now in his existance, all four time of which he was sealed into one of us from the Uzumaki Clan. We are really the only ones able to contain him because of our powerful chakra and reserves. So what you have a crazed rabid flee bitten fox made of a monstrously amount of chakra? That doesn't concern me from the fact that you are family to me and now my little brother. So if any stupid ass villager tries to start shit with you because of you having the Kyuubi, well lets just say that they will be in a very large amount of pain and thoroughly embarrassed about it." Kensei said to reassure Naruto of his obvious fear of being hated by everyone.

Naruto was very happy Kensei was accepting of him holding the Kyuubi in him, and didn't hate him for it, and was glad that his new older brother was going to protect him when needed. "Thank you... I really mean it.. I don't have really any friends.. and not many people want to be around me.. so for you to say that means a lot to me."

"Hey no problem, now lets go to bed im freaking tired. I still gotta go get my stuff back from the anbu detainment place, i want my stuff back..." Kensei said with a tired smile.

"Yeah I gotta do some things in the morning too, and seeing how its almost 11pm and have be up early, i better go to sleep now. Goodnight Kensei-nii." With that Naruto turned to walk to his door and made his way to it and closed the door behind him and got ready for bed to go to sleep.

Kensei turned to the evil demon known as a couch and stared it down as if trying to intimidate it. "Look here you.." Pointing a finger accusingly at it, "You will NOT! kick me off in the middle of the night like your evil demon brothers have done in the past to me! Oh i know your kind! soft inviting cushions, made of soft fabric saying "I will make you comfortable." but you do not fool me! You got that!?" Kensei said almost as if expecting the couch to reply to him. "Good." With a nod to himself Kensei hopped onto the couch and made himself comfortable, closing his eyes so that he could drift off to sleep.

In the other room Naruto laid in bed in his night clothes, with a smile on his face, before bursting out laughing at hearing his brothers declaration of war upon his couch. Relaxing himself, and closing his eyes his smile turned into that of a happy smirk as he drifted off to sleep, thinking to himself that this was just the beginning of the well deserved happiness he needed in his life. With those thought exiting his mind Naruto fell asleep.

The Next Morning

As day break came, and the early morning risers went through their daily routines, and people started filling the streets, Konoha became alive and active once more with the sun blessing the earth once more with its rays of light. As a couple hours past and it was close to becoming 10am, everyone in the village seemed to be awake, well.. except two certain Uzumaki's who were still very much so asleep..

Naruto finally woke up after a pretty peaceful sleep, considering the events of everything, and everything he learned about from the day proir. He yawned and stretched his limbs of his body while turning and facing his clock on his night stand, becoming quickly aware that he had slept in.

"Oh shit! I slept in!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled off of the bed to grab his clothes and the rest of his outfit for the day.

After getting dressed in a panicked state Naruto came out into the living room where Kensei had slept on the couch. His panic quickly left him as he found his older black haired brother, no longer on the couch, but unceremoniously on the ground in a heap with this dark hair strewn about on the floor with his face down like a mop with a little puddle of drool beside his face, and his left arm bent backwards over his back and his right arm bent in an awkward angle beneath him, snoring away asleep.

"He prolly never even noticed he fell off the couch last night.. " Naruto sweat dropped at the scene before him. Decided that waking his brother up was probably for the best, he walked over to his brother, and nudged him with his foot to the ribs a few times.

"Ngnah, whudur?" Kensei mumbled out incoherently, slowly opening his eyes to take in the sights around him. And grumbled out a few seconds later in a low voice. "Mother fucker... not again.." Picking himself off the floor in which he was asleep on he saw Naruto looking at him in an amused sense.

"What?" Kensei said simply

"Oh nothing... I just find it funny after hearing your little intimidation speech to the couch last night, that you'd of actually known you'd be on the floor after that. haha." Naruto responded while still laughing.

"Oh yeah real funny Naruto... its just couches and me have a long history..." His face darkened as he said the next part "And none of it good..."

"Riiiiiight... well we both overslept, and im late to go meet Sasuke to train for a while... I'm sure he's pissed about that. Sooo I'm going to head out." Naruto said as he turned to head for the front door but quickly stopped and turned to Kensei. "Oh and everything in the fridge is a month old, so i wouldn't recommend eating or drinking anything in there if i were you. Later!" With that Naruto took off to the training field where Sasuke would most likely be.

Kensei still trying to gather his thoughts after waking up suddenly realized what he needs to do today. "AH CRAP! I still don't know anything about where to go or where anything is... shesh..." Sighing to himself he calmed down a bit. "Oh well.. i guess the first thing i can do is go get my stuff back... I feel naked without my katana." With that still in the only pair of clothes he had, Kensei walked out of the front door as well off to the Hokage's office so that he could start his day.

With Naruto

Naruto was flying over the roof tops of the buildings below so he could get to the training grounds faster, trying to not be any more later than he was. Once he reached training ground seven and entered the clearing he quickly heard "Fire Style: Grand fireball jutsu!"

Hearing the technique Naruto quickly rolled away from the impending fireball that came barreling towards him. Once he stood up shouting. "What the hell was that for!?"

Sasuke, clearly not amused at the moment just said "That's what you get for being late."

"Sorry, an anbu came by my place last night telling me I was being summoned to the Hokage's tower... I had a long night last night." Naruto said hoping to not have Sasuke ragingly pissed at him for missing their first day of training together.

"Why were you summoned? Was it a mission?" Sasuke asked clearly wondering why an anbu came for Naruto of all people and not the whole team if it was a mission.

"No it wasn't a mission, there were some things that I needed to be made aware of, and such, really not a big deal, i just didn't get to go to sleep until late last night. So I'm sorry for being late." Naruto said hoping that he didn't have to be questioned any more about what happened last night. He really didn't want to have to say "Hey, you guys know that black haired guy that scared us all in our mission? ya! turns out he's my older brother!" that... would create a mess he didn't want to be a part of..

"Hn.. fine, just don't be late again. Anyways I gotta go run some errands for the day, oh by the way. Kakashi wanted me to tell you that we have 3 days off to do whatever we want. You better be here at 8am tomorrow morning for our training. Later." With that said Sasuke walked off to head back to the village to do whatever it is he was going to do.

Naruto just stood there in the same spot after Sasuke walked off, watching Sasuske fade from his sight. "Well... that went better than expected, now what else was i supposed to do after meeting up with Sasuke... oh ya! I was going to meet up with Hinata at training ground 16 at the posts..." With what he needed to do next Naruto took off to training ground 16 to go meet up with Hinata, even though he had no idea what to suspect of him talking with the shy blue haired Hyuga Heiress, he was somewhat happy that he had someone to talk to that was around his age.

With Kensei

Kensei was... lost.. he literally had no clue at all as to where it was he was going. But while he still had no idea where he was going, he made mental notes of the places he has wondered past. So far he knew where the old and empty Uchiha compound was, and the Hyuga compound after asking directions from the guards stationed in front of it, as well as the shopping center of the town, that he saw on his way to the Hokage's tower from the directions that he was given from the branch members of the Hyuga clan. After finally seeing the Hokage's tower in sight. Kensei started to notice the villagers out and about giving him strange looks of curiosity as he passed them by. Smiling to anyone who he passed Kensei was just thinking to himself. "Yes... yes i am just that awesome. hahaha"

Continuing his walk he made his way up the tower and telling the secretary at the front desk that he needed to speak with the Hokage on the matter that he was talking to the Hokages from last night. The secretary went up to the Hokage's office to make sure that the Hokage indeed talk to the black haired teen last night, but told him to stay where he was until she got back.

Upon her returning to her position behind the desk the lady simply said, "He said you may see him, but i must ask you that you make an appointment to see the Hokage next time. Seeing how you are new to the village i will make an exception this time."

Making his way to the office of the Hokage, Kensei entered the door without knocking seeing nothing wrong with doing so. "Hey Hokage-sama, I forgot about something last night that I needed to talk to you about." Kensei said after getting to the same chair he sat in last night, but not before giving the small couch in the corner of the room an dark glare. His glare was cut short at the Hokage's response.

"Oh, and what is this matter you need to speak to me about young Kensei?" Hiruzen said

"Well first of all, I need to get my stuff back from the anbu who confiscated all my belonging, my katana is irreplaceable and dear to me, along with a few other things i had on me." Kensei explained. "Plus i have no freaking clue as to where i was going. If it wasn't for the two Hyuga I ran into on accident in front of their compound I wouldn't of made it here.. could you maybe get me a map please?"

"Of coarse." Hiruzen called out to both of the anbu stationed outside of his door to come inside. After ordering one of the anbu to retrieve Kensei's belongings, and the other to get a map of the village from downstairs at the secretaries desk. He turned back to Kensei giving him his attention once more. "Anything else Kensei?"

"Um yes. I was talking with Naruto last night after getting to his apartment, and after getting there and seeing it, and with us going to be living together now, i was wondering if you could help us find a new place to live. I don't have any money as of this moment, but i know a place in which i can get my families money back, so that wont be an issue for much longer. I'd like to find a small house. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and enough room to make it a comfortable place to live." Kensei told the Hokage. "Of coarse i will pay for it in full once i retrieve my families money Hokage-sama." He said with a small bow.

"Very well Kensei, I will look for a place as you described when i get a chance to do so. And that will be acceptable as far as paying me back at a later date. When do you plan on retrieving your families money Kensei?" Hiruzen asked, slightly curious as to how Kensei knew where his families money was still located and yet still fairly confident was still where it was over the past 26 years.

"Very soon, seeing how Naruto and I are going to be needing it very soon. I know Naruto is an active shinobi but seeing how he has been on his own and makes little money, having the Uzumaki fortune would make things less of a struggle to make ends meet ya know? Anyways im sure your wondering why I think that the money is still in the same place as when I left, and that's simply because only an Uzumaki head can enter the place where the money was placed. Seeing how i "am" the head of the clan I can go get it. The place in which it sits could never be damaged, and the chances of it being destroyed as the rest of the village are like... .009% so i am not worried." Kensei said simply

"Very well, will you be going alone on this trip? Or will you be needing assistance?" Hiruzen asked trying to cover all the bases for Kensei.

"Yes and no, I only want to take Naruto along with me if that is ok with you. Seeing how he is an Uzumaki, him returning to the place of his clan's birth and homeland will be good for him, don't you agree?" Kensei said

"Yes I believe it would do him some good, but I cannot help but think that you will require some extra help along the way for protection. I would like to assign a team to go along with the two of you. Is that acceptable to you Kensei?" Hiruzen asked

"If you really want to I don't mind. You know the shinobi world better that I Hokage-sama. I will tell you that only Naruto and I will be able to get into the place where we need to go, so the team that comes along with us will have to wait for us away from the place. The place cannot be seen by others outside of the Uzumaki head or another Uzumaki of importance."

"Alright then, I will make the necessary arrangements for the trip for you then. When would you like to go?" Hiruzen asked Kensei

"Today? Tomorrow? doesn't really matter to me but the sooner we can go the better i think." Kensei said waving his hand around.

"Very well how about in two weeks time, you can go and retrieve your money."

"Fine by me, that way i can get used to this place. Thank you Hokage-sama." Kensei said with a small bow.

After a second of straightening himself back up Kensei noticed the two anbu had returned with the map of the village and his belongings. With the anbu giving him the items that they were ordered to retrieve and give to Kensei, they went back out of the room without a word, back to their posts.

"Thank you for helping me once again Hokage-sama, I'll check back with you later." Kensei said as he strapped his pouches back to his clothes in their proper place, and attaching his katana at his waist. Then putting his small backpack on with his other belongings.

"It was no trouble at all young Kensei. I look forward to seeing you again." Hiruzen said as Kensei turned around to leave the room. Noticing Kensei stop he waited for whatever else Kensei had to say.

"Hey i was thinking on my way over here, when you announce me to the village, just keep using the fact that Naruto is an orphan, and that I am his true brother who was separated from him after our parents death's. That should stop the numerous questions people have about Naruto and I's relationship to each other. Later."

As Kensei left the building Hiruzen was thinking to himself before turning his attention back to the mountains of paperwork that adorned his desk. "That plan will work perfectly, I am genuinely surprised at how insightful he is for one at such a young age, he would of made a fine head to his clan if his they were still alive." He thought to himself with a smile. "I wonder what place could hold the money and treasures of the Uzumaki clan, and remain secure even after its destruction?" Dismissing the thoughts from his head he picked his pen up ready to vanquish the bane of all kage's for the day.

With Hinata

Hinata had been having a rough morning so far. After not sleeping well at all last night, with thoughts of what Naruto had wanted to speak to her about and get her advice on, and the clan meeting that her father had called the other day running through her young mind. She had been running low on energy. But with the thoughts of her and her crush talking to each other alone being the only thing that drove her to maintain her sanity for the day. She made her way to the training post of training ground 16.

After arriving at the training posts around 10:45am, 15 minutes before she had told Naruto to meet her there, Hinata walked over to one of the larger fuller maple trees that provided a good amount of shade in the warm summer day. Reaching the tree she sat with her back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes while in thought, trying to prepare herself for being so close to her crush for a while, so that she didn't pass out after fainting.

After a couple minutes of feeling the warm late morning breeze caress her cheeks, lost in thought she was interrupted from her thoughts and peacefulness as Naruto walked up to her right on time a little before 11am.

"Hey there Hinata." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Good m-morning N-naruto-kun." Hinata replied with a small smile of her own. "W-what was it y-you wanted t-to talk about?"

"Um, well I think i should start at the beginning of what happened on my mission. Originally i was just wanting some advice from you about what happened on it, but some other things came up last night, and id like to talk to you about them too if you'd be willing to listen to me for that long." Naruto said with his small smile still on his face hopeful that Hinata will stay long enough for him to get most of the things that were running through his mind.

"S-sure N-naruto-kun, I d-don't mind at a-all, r-really." Hinata said making Naruto's smile widen.

"Great! I knew I could count on you Hinata. Your really the only person in our age group i could actually talk to about these kinds of things. The others just kinda seem to be either doing their own things not really worried about me or just don't seem to care." He said with his smile fading slightly, "But you actually seem to care. I'm glad I asked you to talk with me and just hangout." His smile returning to his face.

"Now after our client lied to the Hokage about the rank of the mission, and the actual dangers the mission consisted of.." Naruto went on explaining to Hinata everything about the mission. From the demon brothers, to Zabuza, to Sasuke nearly dying, to Gato's betrayal of Zabuza. Stopping at the part that actually caused his change in attitude to think about how to say it to the girl in front of him.

Mean while Hinata was amazed at how Naruto was able to handle the situations that came up in his first C-ranked mission. She wouldn't be able to even muster up the courage to do any of the things her crush had done. He had been so brave and strong when he was needed that it made her smile, but then that smile faded when she thought that she could never be that strong or brave like that if something similar had happened to her and her team while on a mission. He thoughts were cut short as Naruto spoke up once more.

"I know you have seen that i am acting a little different than i usually have from before.. I'm not running around yelling about becoming Hokage like i have in the past, and im trying to think things through before i actually do them. When i was on my mission after Gato had died as well as Haku and Zabuza. I finally snapped at Sakura. I don't know why this time was any different than any of the others, but i just reached my limits with what she would put me through."

This definitely had caught Hinata's attention now. Naruto giving up on chasing Sakura? Maybe she had a chance now! she had thought as Naruto continued.

"She said the same hurtful things to me as she usually would, and hit me over the head like any other time. But this time I wasn't willing to accept them as "she would come around" I genuinely despised her right then, and there for what she had done to me at that time, and thinking about all the times before just made it worse... I really don't know what i saw in her to begin with.." Naruto said to the girl before him.

"I don't either.." Hinata said in a mumble under her breath unconsciously without a single stutter.

"What was that Hinata?" Naruto asked hearing her say something.

"EEP! O-oh i d-didn't say a-anything N-naurto-kun." Cursing her mind for letter her lips speak out with her knowing about it.

"Hmm.. ok then." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Anyways after that whole ordeal i completely avoided any contact other than the times i had to be around her while on the mission." Naruto went on about how him and Sasuke became a little bit closer as friends, and how that was going, then got to the part about a guy scaring everyone in the village of the land of waves, and him being taken prisoner and how he slept for almost three days straight before waking up and coming here to Konoha with his team.

After talking for a little over an hour and a half both Naruto and Hinata were genuinely surprised that Hinata had not fainted at all yet, and for that the both of them were very thankful, well in their own different ways.

What neither of them were aware of was that someone was hiding out in a set of small bushes not all that far away from them. If one could know what to be looking for you could see that the person in the bushes was exposing two very bright blue soul piercing eyes that stuck out from the dark green and black parts of the bushes. The person in the bushes didn't know what was going on but he would soon find out. And once he did he would make the best of the situation. That much was for sure for the guy in the bushes. Letting out a very quiet chuckle at the endless possibilities, the guy remained still and once again quiet to digest the situation in front of him not too far away.

"Well N-naruto-kun as f-far as S-sakura-san goes, I'm g-glad you s-stopped l-liking her. I-i never liked t-the way s-she treated y-you." Thinking about how she is going to say the rest of what she was going to say to Naruto. "J-just r-remember that l-like w-with S-sasuke-san y-you can c-count o-on me f-for w-what ever y-you need. I-i may n-not be v-very s-strong, but i-i promise i-i will always l-listen to whatever y-you have t-to say a-and always try t-to be there f-for you w-when you need m-me." Inside Hinata's mind she was freaking out. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE MADE IT THIS FAR!"

"Thank you Hinata, really.. It really means a lot to me that I can call you my friend.." Naruto said with a large smile on his face, which caused Hinata to smile as well.

"Oh yeah back to what i was saying. I almost forgot haha. So the guy who came back with us was taken to prison by the anbu as a "Person of Interest to Konoha" whatever that really means.." Saying that made Hinata giggle a little bit as he did the bunny ears expression while making a funny face while talking.

"You really have a cute giggle Hinata, haha.." Hearing Naruto call her giggle cute made Hinata do something was thankful she really hadn't done for a bit, while Naruto and her were talking. She started blushing up a storm. "He thinks my giggle is cute?" Squealing in her head and jumping up and down.

"So last night after the mission, and i got home i was getting ready for bed, and was laying down trying to go to sleep, but an anbu showed up at my door telling me the Hokage was summoning me. After getting to the Hokage-jiji's office i saw the guy that was taken away to prison by the anbu, Kakashi-sensei, I think Ino's dad?, and Hokage-jiji in the room who looked like they were talking. Any ways when i got there they.." Naruto was interrupted as something came flying at him, hitting him, and tackling him to the ground causing him, and whatever it was that hit him sliding a good 10 feet away from his previous position in front of Hinata.

"NARUTO-KUN! Are you ok!?" Hinata yelled in a panic forgetting her stutter all together once again.

The figure who leveled Naruto to the ground stood up showing his longer dark hair and bright blue eyes, with a katana at his side, and in full shinobi gear, dressed in black, and had a grey chuunin vest with a different symbol than the ones seen around Konoha. Then he grabbed Naruto's hand, and turned towards Hinata, dragging Naruto's downed form along with him on his walk over to Hinata.

Kensei was clearly enjoying this at the moment. He hadn't pranked anyone at all in what seemed like ages! ok well it really has been but who cares! All he knew right now is that, the "Training" Naruto said he was going to do this morning seemed to be something entirely different than what it sounded like. Seeing a cute girl around Naruto's age with a large blush on her face, as her and Naruto spoke for the past 20 minutes while he spied on them in the bushes, supported his theory of the two of them going out with each other. Building upon this theory he knew he just HAD to do something to embarrass the hell out of hopefully both of them or at least just Naruto.

Upon reaching over to Hinata, Kensei just lifted Naruto up with the hand he was dragging Naruto along with. "I believe this is yours?" with that he just dropped Naruto to the ground with a hollow thud of his little brother's body following his falling form as he hit the ground in front of the now terrified girl, who didn't know what was going on at all.

"W-w-who a-are y-you?" Hinata stuttered out slightly shaking seeing that the figured just took out Naruto with something as simple as a lightning fast blurred tackle, that she couldn't even see with her own eyes!

Kensei smiled and was about to respond when Naruto so kindly ruined his fun.

"This asshole is the guy i was just telling you about Hinata..." Naruto said in a dazed voice. After he said that he set his sights on Kensei standing above him and shot a glare at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ASS!?"

Pouting Kensei just turned his head to the side giving Naruto the cold shoulder until properly introduced.

Naruto sighed after picking himself up off of the ground after regaining his composer. "Sorry about that Hinata, This is my older brother, Kensei Uzumaki, the guy i was telling you about who scared all of us in my mission, and said asshole who just tackled me. Said asshole this is my friend Hinata Hyuga. Hinata said asshole." Giving his brother a dark glare once more after doing a proper introduction.

Kensei turning his head back around looking at the two younger teens, and ignoring Naruto's glare. "Heya"

Hinata didn't know what just happened, but she swore Naruto just introduced the strange figure that just tackled him as his older brother? She knew Naruto didn't have any family alive, so maybe the guy in front of her is like a brother figure to Naruto instead?

"Y-y-you h-have a b-brother N-naruto-kun?" She finally asked after needing to know whats going on here. But it was Kensei who answered her question.

"Whoa whoa whoa easy there stutters." Hinata just put her head down embarrassed at being called "Stutters" and Naruto jumped to Kensei trying to take him out for embarrassing his friend like that. Kensei seeing his choice of words hit a sensitive spot, quickly grabbed the charging Naruto by the face and threw him to the ground next to Hinata.

"Sorry about that.. really.." Looking at Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? She's pretty cute too, I bet her dad is going to try, and kill you sooner or later so you better watch out for that one." Naruto just gave him a "what the fuck look" while Hinata's head snapped up at hearing the "Naruto's girlfriend" part.

"Hinata here isn't my girlfriend, i'm not dating anyone. Like anyone would want to date me anyways." Naruto said with a saddened tone, while looking at the ground. Kensei looked towards Hinata taking in her expression seeing that she was in fact sad at the fact that Naruto said she wasn't his girlfriend, and him thinking nobody would want to be with him.

Deciding that maybe pushing the two together would be a good idea Kensei got the ball rolling with his diabolical master plan. Thinking to himself "Muwahahahahahaa! My master plan shall take to fruition! You will thank me for that later on little brother! hahaha."

With a shit eating grin adorning his face, he bends his knees, and drops down to a crouch in front of Naruto and Hinata. "And why would you say that Nii-chan? The way I see things from an outsiders perspective. For the past twenty minutes of spying on the two of you from the bushes." Pointing over to the set of bushes where he was staking out the scene before him coming out in the open. "I can tell that one: You seem to trust her," Pointing to Hinata now, "two: she seems to like you, and wants you to ask her out." Hearing this Hinata's blush intensified to the point she was almost purple. "Hahahaha, and three: you yourself nii-chan seem to like her yourself." Seeing Naruto's face drop into a blank expression and seeming to be lost in thought. "Plus you two would make a cute couple." Kensei said while standing back up happy at what his words have done to the pair of teens in front of him.

"Well I'm going shopping! Since you don't have shit at the apartment Naruto, and from what i saw this morning, you didn't have shit to begin with besides ramen. Don't get me wrong ramen is awesome! but you need more than just ramen. Nice to meet you Naruto's girlfriend" Shaking his head real quick "I mean Hinata. Later you two." With that Kensei shunshin'd away from the two teens.

Snapping out of his daze that Kensei had just caused with his words Naruto said "That jackass... sorry about that Hinata, but yeah Kensei is actually my blood related older brother. He, and I were separated after our parents death's. And he was looking for me, for a while now i guess and didn't realize he found me back in wave..."

Hinata just nodded her head dumbly at what Naruto said still trying to come to terms with what Kensei had managed to do in a period of 5 minutes time. He completely took out all of her ability to keep herself in check when around Naruto for the past hour and a half and that was not something she was expecting. Especially hearing Naruto had an actual older brother... they did seem to look alike she thought.. He musings cut short by Naruto speaking again.

"U-um.. Hinata?" Naruto said with a slight stutter.

"Y-y-yes N-naruto-kun?" She said really not trusting her voice right now.

"Do you really like me?"

Her world seemed to be at a stand still when Naruto asked that. She wasn't ready for this... How should she respond? Naruto was still talking to her and hadn't left yet, this is what she has been waiting for all this time, and she needed to make sure that this chance didn't slip through her fingers. Taking in a deep breath she readied herself for her response.

"Yes Naruto-kun I do."

Inside of her Hinata was having a hay day, over joyed at the fact she said it straightforward without a single stutter, and horrified at the same time because now came the part, to where she could be rejected and her heart broken forever by her crush.

"Really?" Naruto said wanting to know for sure that this just wasn't some kind of scam or something. Seeing Hinata nod her head while still silent was all of the confirmation that Naruto needed to know that Hinata did in fact like him. And that brought a smile to his face.

"How long have you liked me? If you don't mind me asking you?"

Taking in another deep breath the steadied herself once more. "I have liked you since I was 5 Naruto-kun. I don't think you remember this, but when we were little you protected me from some bullies after i accidentally ran into one of them knocking their ice cream out of their hands. They were saying i was just like the rest of the Hyuga's, saying that just because of my eyes they think I would think they were beneath me."

Inside of Hinata she was extremely proud of herself. She said all of that as if she was talking to anyone else other than Naruto! Without stuttering at all! Thinking some more to herself she thought... "Maybe taking really deep breaths before talking to Naruto will solve my stuttering problem?"

"Actually.. I remember that.." Naruto said quietly. "I saw you needing help, so i wanted to help you. But seeing how i was knocked out, and when I came to, you were gone, and so were the other kids, i figured you ran away from me like everyone else." pausing for a moment. "You know... Kensei-nii may be a jerk for tackling me, but he did help remind me of something though. I do in fact like you too... I think i kinda started liking you around the same time you did for me, but after not seeing you for a while until the academy, and seeing you so shy, and not really talking to me much, and with all the fainting and stuttering, i couldn't tell if you like me or not. So i focused on Sakura seeing how she was popular, and sorta pretty, but seeing how that turned out, and now knowing you like me too.. um.. maybe.. you'd like to.. uh.. get some ramen with me some time? eh heh.." Scratching the back of his head, realizing the situation he was in was kind of embarrassing and awkward.

Hinata on the other hand was just plain dumbfounded.. Did she really just hear Naruto say that he liked her from back then too? And just asked her out on a date? Quickly realizing she was starting to breath very quickly and hard, on the verge of hyperventilating. She had to quickly answer Naruto before the inevitable happened. She tested her theory of taking a deep breath before talking to Naruto.

"I would like that very much Naruto-kun." She said

"Great! How about tomorrow at 6pm? I'll come pick you up from your clan's compound, so we can go?" Naruto said with a smile.

"That would be fine with me." She said with a smile matching his own. Before the blood that was rushing through her face finally got the best of her and made her faint. Thankfully she was still against that tree.

"HINATA?! HEY WHAT HAPPENED!?" Naruto yelled in a panicked state.

"She fainted you moron... jeez..." Naruto heard a little bit away from him. Spinning his head around he saw Kensei standing behind him once again with that same shit eating grin on his face, wide enough to land a plane on.

"Screw you! You knew that was going to happen didn't you!?" Naruto yelled at his brother.

"Maybe... maybe not?" Kensei said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You probably should take her home seeing how leaving her alone wouldn't be the best thing for a guy to do for his new girlfriend." Kensei said wiggling his eyebrows.

Growling in irritation at his brother Naruto said, "I'll just wait here until she wakes up again." Pausing for a moment, "I thought you were getting food for the apartment or something?"

"Nah i just said that to distract you from myself haha!" pausing for a moment "Hey Naruto." Kensei said in a somewhat serious tone, different from goofing off happy one he used moments before.

"Yeah? What is it?" Naruto said looking away from Kensei back to Hinata's still form.

Kensei sat down a little ways away from the downed girl against the tree, and Naruto who was right next to her in case she fell over.

"I talked to the Hokage about us getting a new place."

Naruto's face scrunched up remember last night while talking to Kensei about getting a new place. "Ok? what about it?"

"Well I gave him a description of what I wanted for us to have, and he is looking for one right now, but we need to pay for it. Seeing how you only make so much, and me not being a shinobi of this village, and not having money on me. We need to go take a trip." Kensei said while trying to get the conversation moving.

"A trip? What kind of trip?" Naruto asked curious about what a trip has to do with buying a house.

"Yeah a trip. We need to go get the Uzumaki clan's fortune." Kensei said, waiting a few moments before continuing.

"We need to travel to Uzu, I thought it would be good for you to see our clans birthplace, and homeland. Sort of so you can see where your real roots lie. The place our money is at is in a secret location that only Uzumaki clan head's, and Uzumakis of great importance can enter. Seeing how I'm and technically the Uzumaki clan head, and you being the Sage of Six Path's reborn, and pretty much the father of the first Uzumaki, I don't see why you can't enter it either. Once we get to the location, you and i will seal everything inside of the vault, leaving the other treasures inside of the vault until a later date." stopping for a bit so Naruto can keep up with the important topic at hand.

"We can't bring back any of the weapons or armor from inside the vault because that would paint a massive target on the both of us by the nations that destroyed our clan's homeland, and others who are greedily seeking the weapons and armors to strengthen themselves." Kensei explained while taking another giant breath of fresh air into his lungs.

"Are they really that powerful and sought after?" Naruto asked very curious about such weapons and armor.

"Yes.. seeing how two of the sets of armor were in fact worn by us in our previous life times... they are indeed very powerful, and sought after. The weapons even more so. But i will tell you about the Uzumaki's clan treasures at a later time once we get into the vault, ok?" Kensei said trying to keep as much info on the priceless artifacts that were stashed away from the world at a minimum.

"Aright i can live with that for now." Naruto said.

"We are going to be leaving to get our money in two weeks time so be ready. I already got the details worked out with the Hokage, and set it up as an escort mission for the two of us to get to Uzu, so be ready for it." Standing back up Kensei stretches and looks down at Naruto.

"Now I'm going to actually go try and do some grocery shopping... wait..." Kensei stopped.

"What is it Kensei-nii?" Naruto asked

"Can I have some money?" Kensei asked in a serious tone.

Naruto just sweat dropped at the stupidity of his older brother. "You were just going on about not having money just moments ago, and you say your going shopping forgetting you don't have any money? Shesh."

Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his little frog wallet he started going through the bills of currency inside of it, well he was until Kensei snatched the wallet from his little brothers hands with lightning speed.

"Thanks Nii-chan, Later!" Kensei said disappearing in a shunshin

"Noooooooooooo! Gama-chan!" Naruto said weeping anime tears, but his tearful departure of his beloved frog wallet was interupted by Hinata stirring and waking up next to him.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around her slowly letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings. Sighing slightly she thought that everything that had happened was just a dream. "It was just a dream" She said out loud.

Hearing this Naruto looked at her funny before saying. "What was just a dream?" pausing for a moment. "and i hope you didn't just see what just happened.."

"See what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked before explaining her saying that it was just a dream.

"Um... Kensei-nii snatching my frog wallet away from me..." Naruto said looking down at the grass beneath him.

Hinata raised an eyebrow cutely at hearing the name and type of wallet Naruto had carried with him at all times.

"You have a frog wallet Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly thinking to herself if the wallet Naruto had was in fact the one that she had given Naruto for his 10th birthday.

"Yeah i do, its very special to me..." He said the last part quietly "Because someone gave it to me on my birthday. I never have birthday parties, and nobody really even knows my birthday in our age group, let alone gets me birthday presents. My birthday isn't a very happy day for me." Naruto finished.

Hinata was silent for a little while decided that she better speak out in honesty and get somethings out in the open.

"I know your birthday... I also know what your birthday is to everyone else too..." She stopped for a moment. "Your birthday is October 10th, the day the Kyuubi arrived here, and the day the Youndaime Hokage sacrificed himself to save the village." She paused for a moment looking at Naruto in the eyes for a moment before continuing, "My father may not be the greatest father ever, and he is very strict, and comes across as cold to others, but he cares for myself and my sister dearly and wants what is best for us."

Stopping once more so that Naruto can hear her out completely, she takes another deep breath, "When i was 9 years old one of the elders of my clan found out about me liking you and brought it up to my father. Hoping that he would order me to make me stay completely away from you. But instead of doing that he told me to come his office to talk about something."

(Flashback)

A younger 9 year old Hinata sits in front of her father at his office, with him behind his desk.

"Hinata. I have been notified by Konoiji-san one of our clans elders, that you appear to appear to have taken a liking to the Uzumaki child in your class, is that correct?" Hiashi asked his oldest daughter.

"Y-yes father... t-t-that is c-correct..." Hinata said with her lavender orbs down cast at the hardwood floor of her fathers office.

"Hinata, before i say anymore you need to be made aware of something. Something about the Uzumaki child." Hearing this Hinata's eyes went up to meet her fathers. "Naruto Uzumaki is a hero to this village, but very few see him as such and treat him very poorly. Being involved with him in any way would make you come across as a dishonor to the majority of our clan." Hiashi paused to see his daughter showing an interested and curious expression wanting to know what would cause her to been seen in such a way. "Hinata, have you been told about the Kyuubi's attack on the village, and the great sacrifice that our beloved Yondaime Hokage gave to save the village on October 10th?"

Hinata shook her head indicating that she had not.

"Well on October 10th is the day when the Kyuubi appeared as if from thin air and attacked this very village. Countless brave shinobi died trying to protect our home, for it was their duty to do so. The Yondaime Hokage ultimately fought the best and sealed the great beast into a newborn baby boy, with the cost of his very life." Pausing for a moment so his young daughter could understand the importance of his next words. "Hinata, that very new born baby boy was in fact Naruto Uzumaki." Pausing once again to see his daughters face in shock. "Naruto is what is known as a Jinchuriki, a "Human Sacrifice" for as a person sacrifices their normality as an ordinary human, to that of a human containing a demon. Naruto is in no way shape or form the demon itself, for as he is literally just the beasts jailor. One of the benefits of being the jailor of a tailed beast is that the jailor can harness the power of the beast depending on how many tails the beast has, and the willingness of the beast to help its host out in times of danger." Hiashi wanted to make sure how far Hinata was willing to go to be near the boy before he continued.

"Do you understand my daughter?"

Hinata was down right shocked.. the boy who had saved her 5 years ago held the great beast that caused so much destruction and harm to the village? No wonder he was looked at with hate and malice from the villagers. They all perhaps lost homes or loved ones to the beast so they are simply venting their angers and frustrations upon Naruto himself, somehow knowing that he holds the beast at bay.

"Yes f-father I u-understand. B-but what i-i d-dont understand i-is why the v-villagers see him a-as the beast i-itself. I-i can c-clearly s-see he i-is not the b-beast..." Hiashi mentally smiled at the insight and willingness to look beyond that of the ignorance of the majority of the villagers.

"Its simply because they vent their frustrations upon him for he holds the very thing that caused them pain Hinata. Now as i said before, while ascociating with the Uzumaki child will cause you to be seen as a dishonor to the majority of the clan, I myself will not see you as such. As long as you show great stride in your training in our clans ways, i will not see you as a dishonor to the clan. My support is all you should need in making your decision to be friends with him or not. That is all, you may go." Hiashi said with an actual smile on his face.

"Thank y-you f-father." Hinata said with a low bow before leaving her father's office.

(Flashback End)

"So that is how i found out about the Kyuubi and your birthday Naruto-kun, and on your 10th birthday the following year of me finding out about all of that, i left you a present on your door step... too shy to give it to you in person.. I got you.." Hinata said but was cut off by Naruto.

"A frog wallet..."

Hinata smiled at him with him realizing that it was her that gave him the wallet that was taken away from him by his older brother. But what happened next made the poor girl stop all thoughts going through her head. Naruto moved over to her and hugged her.

Inside Hinata's mind she was going a mile a minute after registering the hug from her long time crush. "Naruto was.. was... hugging... HER!" Still processing the fact that it indeed happened and that she was still conscious to feel and enjoy it, she failed to realize just when Naruto released her from the hug itself.

"Thank you Hinata.. seriously... you don't know how much that wallet means to me... it was the representation to me that someone out there actually cared about me.. even if i didn't know who that person was.. Thank you.." Naruto said in a voice filled with compassion and happiness.

Hinata smiled at the fact that Naruto enjoyed her gift from all those years ago and said, "Your welcome Naruto-kun, I'm glad i can finally say that."

After a few moments of uncertainty of what to say next Naruto decided he better check on Kensei who was sure to of done quite a few things of stupidity while he left himself, and Hinata alone. With that decided he stood up, and looked back down at Hinata.

"Well I better go check on Kensei-nii, he's probably lost... or spending all of my money... or both at the same time..." Sweat dropping at the realization that the both of them is probably what is happening.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said with her smile still on her face. "I'm really happy you have family still alive in your life. I can tell that even though he is a little wild, much like yourself *giggles* that you are very happy that he is in your life. That alone makes me happy."

"Yeah he is a little unstable at times that is for sure.. but your right.. I always wanted a family.. and i wont let anyone take him, or my closest friends away from me." Naruto said with conviction and happiness. "Well i better go, I'll see you at 6pm tomorrow Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata asked dumbly

"Uh.. yeah.. i hope you don't mind." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"N-no not at all! In fact I like it.. very much." Hinata said with her smile still ever present.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he started walking away from Hinata, who still has yet to move from her original position from under the large maple tree.

As Naruto's figure finally faded away from her view of the training field Hinata finally got up and stretched her legs, and started walking back to her clans compound. Halfway across the training field in her walk she started repeating, "Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Naruto called me Hinata-chan! And i have a date with him tomorrow too! EEEEYY!" She squealed in joy.

Once Hinata made it back to the Hyuga's clan compound she went to her father's office where she was sure he was still at, and knocked on the door. Hearing her father's voice from inside for who it was that was knocking she spoke up.

"Its me father." Hearing permission to enter her father's office she opened the door, walking inside.

Hiashi was sitting at the back of his desk with a small amount of papers surrounding it, with a pen in his hand. "Yes Hinata what is it? Unless it is important I will have to ask you to wait until dinner to bring the matter up, for i am very busy at the moment."

Bowing to her father deeply Hinata straightened herself out looking her father dead in the eyes, effectively making Hiashi raise and eyebrow at what has gotten into his oldest daughter. Before she started speaking. "I apologize for the interruption of your work father, but i have something i need to speak to about, and i believe it is important." She said.

"Very well but lets make it quick." Hiashi said hoping to finish the rest of his paperwork before dinner time came rolling around.

"Do you remember what we spoke about when i was 9 about Naruto-kun?" Hinata said to her father.

"Yes, what about it?" Hiashi said not sure of how this was going to play out.

"Well i wanted to inform you that I was going to go to dinner with him tomorrow at 6pm to get ramen. On a date." Hinata said effectivly making the clan head curious of his oldest daughters presense and attitude.

"Is that so? Am i to assume that this arrangement of a date is the cause for your disappearance of your stuttering, and boost of your confidence?" Hiashi said trying to analyze everything that was going on.

"I believe so father. I don't know why or how... but i feel almost at peace now and can relax and think as well as see things clearer than before. I can't describe how good of a feeling it is." Hinata explained to her father.

"I see." Hiashi paused for a moment thinking to himself, "Very well. You have my permission to go on this date with Uzumaki-san." Hinata smiled upon hearing her father say this, well for a moment at least, "But, I want to meet, and talk to him before you two go. Understood?"

"Y-yes father, I shall let him know before he comes here tomorrow to pick me up." Hinata said thankful that she only let out a slight stutter at the beginning but got rid of it quickly without much thought.

"Very well, if that is all, you may go." Hiashi said to his daughter.

"Thank you father, I shall see you at dinner." Hinata said before she bowed deeply to her father thankful that everything went as well as she could of hoped for. She then turned around to leave her fathers office but heard her father speak up once more.

"Your welcome my daughter, and remember, choose your own path to follow, let your heart guide you in which way to go, when you do this remember that you have my support, and that's all you shall ever really need from this clan." Hiashi said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you father i shall do so." Hinata said while opening the door and walking out of it, shutting it behind her.

After Hinata had left her fathers office he set his pen down, and reached for the handle of the top right drawer of his desk. Removing the papers, and various office supplies that lay a top of it, he set them on a clear area of his desk neatly. With the various objects out of the way leaving a seemingly empty drawer Hiashi removed the bottom of the drawer revealing a false bottom. After the false bottom of the drawer was set aside as well, he reached down and pulled out a few papers that laid beneath it. Pulling them out and checking the condition of the papers he examined them closely making sure they have not been deteriorated or damaged in any way he read out loud to himself.

"Betrothal contract of one Uzumaki Naruto, to one Hyuga Hinata, signed by Minato Namikazi and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, parents of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as well as Hiashi Hyuga, and Hitomi Hyuga parents of Hinata Hyuga." Smiling to himself he chuckled. "Hitomi, Minato, and Kushina would get a kick out of this one, how i wish they could be here and enjoy this like I am now.." Sighing to himself he set the papers back in the drawer for a later date, thinking to himself how he would go about this. Putting the false bottom of the drawer back, and setting the various papers and office supplies back in the drawer he shut it, going back to the task that he had at hand before Hinata had showed up. With his smile ever present on his face he started up the task of slaying the great beast known as paperwork.

(Authors Notes)

Well that'd be all for Chapter 10. Seeing how i got this done before 10pm, and I have a small gig to play at a bar here in town. I'm out! I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember, reviews are my jelly, follows are my peanut butter, and constructive criticism is my bread of this PB'J sammich! Later!


	11. A Big Misunderstanding

(Authors Notes)

Ugh... the gig went good last night! Played in front of about 75 people i'd say and they were all diggin it. My fingers and hands are fucking hurting something serious after playing my guitar for so long, but hey "lets write another chapter for my story" I tell myself... yeah.. real smart.. whatever lol. Anywho! I have been getting a lot of feed back on my story and the progression of it thus far. I'd like to say thank you to all who have told me about what they think about it, even though "I" am the one writing and creating this, I do like to take into consideration the thoughts and views of my readers. I have been told that right now my story is leaning its focus more towards my OC Kensei, and while i explained to him why I am doing so at the moment, I would like to tell everyone else who may wonder that as well. I am giving Kensei quite a bit of face time so to say in the story so everyone who reads this is well aware of how he acts, talks to people, and deals with situations, as well as anything else about him as a character to the story as a whole, especially letting everyone be aware of his background. I'd just like to say that I am at the moment about to peak out Kensei's dominance of face time, and It will be turning over to Naruto as well as Hinata, and maybe some of the others in their graduating class. The Chuunin exams are right around the corner, but who knows what could possibly happen before they arrive? Now Kensei will be as much as a part of this story as any of the others, but like I said before his face time will not be out shining Naruto's very soon. In other news! I am making Hana 16 rather than.. whatever the fuck her actual age is in the manga and show.. and yes she will be paired up with Kensei. Deal with it. lol. Now enjoy my minions! Review, follow, favorite, or whatever the fuck you wanna do, but enjoy.

**A Big Misunderstanding**

With Naruto

Naruto was currently walking through the villages shopping district looking for Kensei after he so kindly took off with his wallet full of his money, Naruto himself had not the slightest clue in the world as to were Kensei could be. Sighing to himself Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, in a similar fashion as his dark haired brooding friend, and teammate would do and continued making the rounds of the usual spots that Kensei could of possibly gone to buy food for the apartment, all while ignoring the hateful stares and glares of the villagers he passed by.

"That ass better not be dead in a ditch somewhere, and lost all of my money... ugh.. hopefully he just took a wrong turn and headed off to the clan compounds near by." Naruto said bringing his right hand out of his pocket and put it to his chin in thought. Thinking about which clan compounds were nearest to the shopping center he thought out loud.

"Ok, so there are three clan's compounds that are near the shopping district, the Akamichi's, the Yamanaka's (of coarse,) and the Inuzuka's... Hmm... i guess i can look for anyone of my old classmates to see if they have.."

Naruto was cut short out of his musings as he saw a massive cloud of dust barreling through one of the streets not too far away from where he was. The cloud of dust was traveling at an incredible pace, and looked like it was swallow anyone in its path. Naruto was instantly curious as to what was causing such a thing and ran over to investigate it.

Naruto finally came to a cross section of the road in which the cloud of dust was going to pass by very soon, and watched as the people in the road were all lining the buildings to the sides of it, completely terrified, and confused as to what was happening, in fear that whatever it was could kill them if they were in its way. Naruto just stood there waiting for the phenomenon to pass him by before concluding what it was, but it didn't take him too long to figure out what was really going on.

"AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF! MY ASS IS NOT YOUR PERSONAL CHEW TOY! BACK! BACK FOWL BEAST FROM YAMI! MAY THE POWER OF KAMI COMPEL YOU! MAY THE POWER OF.. OH FUCK! hey that's tender... NOOOOO!"

Naruto just blinked a few times at hearing the ranting that was going on in front of the cloud of dust, and quickly saw that it was in fact his older brother screaming his head off in panic as he was being chased down by a massive dog with an eye patch, and an older female that had the Inuzuka clan markings on her face with slitted eyes. Yelling at his older brother as they ran past everyone in the shopping district.

"Was that Kiba's mom?" Naruto mused to himself, before shrugging his shoulders at the situation that his brother had gotten himself into, then burst out laughing.

"Kensei-nii prolly did something stupid again... oh well i sure as hell ain't getting into that one." Naruto was about to turn around but noticed that the cloud of dust had turned a corner a few times and made its way down the very road he was in, making its way straight towards him. "Oh balls..."

Kensei was booking his ass off trying to get away from the massive dog and the enraged Inuzuka matriarch, and quickly spotted his little brother in the street in front of him.

"NARUTO! HOLY WATER! I! NEED! HOLY! WATER!" Kensei screamed as he bee lined it past his brother with the woman and the dog still hot on his ass.

"Um... your own your own, sorry Kensei." Naruto said as he walked over to a bench nearby and sat down. "I wonder what Kensei-nii did to get himself in that?" Naruto thought to himself. Trying to think about how Kensei managed to get Tsume, Kiba's mom to chase after him with a murdous look in her eye.

"I might be able to fill you in on that one.."A voice said near by Naruto.

Naruto looked over to his right and saw a younger 16 year old girl with the same Inuzuka clan markings on her face, standing next to the bench he was sitting in.

"Really? oh please doooo tell, this is too good to not hold above Kensei-nii's head later on!" Naruto said excited at the prospect of black mail against his brother. "Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Hana Inuzuka, if i remember right you were in the same graduating class as my little brother Kiba, and you are Naruto Uzumaki. Am i correct?" Hana explained to Naruto.

"Your Kiba's sister?! No way... if your Kiba's sister how come your not... you know... how should i say this... "I'm the top dog, bow before my awesomeness." Naruto said weary of angering the slightly older girl before him.

"Well that's simple Naruto-kun, I.. unlike my brother, am not an idiot." Hana said while looking down at Naruto. "Now, do you know who that guy is my mother's chasing after?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother Kensei." Naruto said simply.

"Your older brother? I thought you were an orphan Naruto-kun?" Hana asked with genuine interest behind her soft voice.

"Well i am, but Kensei and I were separated after our parent's deaths. He's been trying to find me for a while now and finally found me on my past mission, even though he didn't know until he was taken hostage as a person of interest to Konoha, and was informed of me later on after being released from prison." Naruto explained

"Oh.. I see.." She paused for a moment, "Well that explains that, but anyways the reason my mom is trying to kill your brother is because she is pissed off and misunderstanding the situation, which isn't that hard for her to do.. eh heh heh..." She said scratching the side of her head.

(Flashback)

Kensei was once again lost out of his freaking mind, with no clue as to where he was in fact going he decided to take the next right on the street he was walking down. "This better be the right freaking way.. I swear i need to stop running off in random directions hoping im going the right way... ugh.. being lost SUCKS!"

Upon taking his turn he ran into the front of a clan compound, thinking he could find someone near by for directions like he did when he randomly found the Hyuga compound, he closed in on the front entrance.

"Hello! is anyone there?!" Kensei called out from the front entrance. With no answer, and not really wanting to turn around and get even more lost he walked through the entrance, and walked around a little bit. Seeing some little puppies in a few pens he walked over to them to check them out.

"AWWWW AREN'T YOU GUYS SO CUTE!" Kensei said with stars in his eyes as he picked up one of the puppies, and rubbed the puppies fur on his cheek, "AND SOOOOOOOFT!" taking the confused puppy away from his face, he held it in front of him. The puppy wagged its tail, and licked Kensei square in the face.

"She seems to like you quite a bit." A soft voice spoke out.

Kensei heard the voice a little distance away from him, and turning to the voice he heard he saw a girl his age, with two red triangle markings on her cheeks, and light red lipstick on her lips, walking towards him.

"You know its not polite to enter a clan's compound without permission right?" The girl told Kensei.

Holding the puppy with one hand, and scratching the back of his head like an idiot with the other, with a large smile on his face he responded.

"Yeah i apologize for that, I'm new here, and tend to get really, really lost as of lately. I tried calling out for someone at the front for directions, but nobody was there, so i walked in a short bit to find someone. But i saw these guys and couldn't help but check them out, heh heh.."

"Oh i see, well maybe i can help point you in the right direction to where you need to go? I'm Hana Inuzuka, Heiress to this clan, and you are?" Hana asked Kensei, while checking the male out in front of her with genuine interest.

"Oh! I'm Kensei Uzumaki. Nice to meet you pretty lady." Kensei said with a smile on his face, making the Inuzuka heiress blush at his words, but the moment was lost as someone else entered the mix.

Blushing at what Kensei had just said Hana suddenly felt a twitch in the back of her mind. Almost as if a memory had just kicked in, reminding her that she had met the man in front of her before, also telling her that they were very close to one another. Hana's odd feeling was quickly disrupted by another making their way to the two by the puppies cages.

"Hana I need you to.. WHAT THE!?" Tsume said after noticing a strangely dressed black haired shinobi in her clan's compound, talking to her daughter who was sporting a pretty dark red blush on her face at the moment, and the boy that had most likely caused it was holding one of her clan's puppies in his hand with a smile on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Tsume yelled questioning the pair of teens.

"Mom he was just lost and looking for directions, that is all." Hana said trying to defuse the situation quickly before things got out of hand.

"Um.. i really just want directions to.." Kensei tried to say but was cut off by Tsume.

"YEAH YOU JUST WANT DIRECTIONS TO MY DAUGHTERS PANTS! I GET THAT!" Tsume yelled while stomping up to the pair menacingly with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"What!? No.. I swear..." Pausing to gulp, "I mean shes beautiful, and seems nice but NO! that's not whats going on!" Kensei said trying to help defuse the dangerous situation that he had found himself in at the moment. But that quickly was shot out of the window as Tsume opened her mouth once again.

"HANA IF YOU HAVE YOURSELF A MAN, AND YOU ARE GOING TO MATE, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT HE MUST PROVE HIMSELF TO ME FIRST!" Tsume said closing the distance between the clearly confused Kensei and the horrified Hana.

"MOM IT ISN'T EVEN LIKE THAT I JUST MET HIM!" Hana said quickly while still blushing up a storm.

She turned her head to Kensei who was putting the frightened puppy down back in the pen. "If my mom won't listen to me or you.. i suggest you run.. and fast too.." She said quietly.

"Run? why would i run from.." Turning his head back to Tsume who was within striking distance, "Oh dear sweet zombie Jesus... I'm so screwed.." Kensei said upon realizing that Tsume was dead serious on what she had said a few seconds ago.

"NOW PROVE YOURSELF TO ME, SO THAT I MAY KNOW YOU WILL DO WELL FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Tsume yelled before swiping her clawed hand at Kensei, who quickly dodged the attack and yelled over his shoulder to Hana, "NICE TO MEET YOU HANA!" and took off like a bat out of hell away from the Inuzuka matriarch. Effectively making Hana's mom think it was a game of "The Hunt" and started chasing after the now terrified Uzumaki boy.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK HERE! KONO! COME WE HAVE PREY TO CHASE DOWN!" Tsume yelled to her canine companion who was sporting an eye patch over one of his eyes. With the two of them taking off after the fleeing form of Kensei, The Hunt began.

Hana just sighed at what had just happened in mere minutes, as the once peaceful Inuzuka compound was turned into a horse track as the panicking Kensei, and his two pursuers chased him around the compound in a massive cloud of dust following behind them. "Poor guy doesn't know what he just had gotten himself into.. He's pretty cute though." She thought to herself before going back to tending to the puppies.

After a good 5 minutes of racing around the compound the hunt made its way out and into the public, barreling down any street the fleeing Kensei took in an attempt to shake the enraged Tsume, and her ninken.

After seeing the chase make its way to the streets, Hana once again sighed at what she had been seeing for the past few minutes, and set the last of the puppy food into one of the trays, before taking off after the cloud of dust that signaled where the three were going, but at a slower pace.

(Flashback End)

"And that's pretty much what happened..." Hana said after finishing her explanation to Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! THIS IS GOLD! PERFECT FOR BLACK MAIL AGAINST HIM!" Naruto said who was now on the street laughing thrashing side to side after hearing what had happened. After noticing that Hana was clearly not as amused as himself Naruto picked himself back off the ground and back into his previous position of on the bench.

"So lemme get this straight... You mom thinks your and Kensei-nii are together?" Seeing Hana nod her head indicating that he was correct.

"And she thinks you guys are "Mates"" Once again seeing her nod, "And she thinks you guys are doing it?" Once again Hana nods to Naruto.

"Oh god that's hilarious.." Naruto started laughing again but a little quieter.

"You know you shouldn't be so happy about your brothers position right now Naruto-kun." Hana said with a slightly serious tone in her voice.

Cocking and eyebrow at what Hana had just said, "And why is that?"

"Because my mom is very protective over me, and sees any guy who comes into contact with me as a threat to her pack. Anyone who is not an "Alpha" in her mind is unworthy of myself to be with... In other words.." Hana said but was cut off by Naruto.

"In other words he's going to get the shit kicked out of him, right?" Naruto said simply to Hana

"Y-yeah.. that is correct. It's a shame too, he seemed nice, and very interesting to me." Hana said to Naruto who was confused at what she was saying.

"You kinda like him don't you?" Naruto said trying to get what the girl next to him was saying.

"W-what? no o-of course not. I just met him, I just, it would of been nice to get to know him better before he was killed by my mother is all.." Hana said slightly nervous and with a tinge of pink to her cheeks.

Shrugging his shoulders, and looking to where the dust cloud was at right now. Realizing the dust cloud had in fact stopped meant that "the hunt" was over, and the shit was about to hit the fan for Kensei.

"Um.. your mom really isn't going to kill my brother right?" Naruto said slightly nervous.

"I sure hope not.. come on, we better go make sure nobody gets killed or dragged into this." Hana said before starting to run towards the area where the impending fight of the honor to date Hana would take place.

"Shesh.. can't just one day be normal with him around... ONE DAY! one day is all i ask!" Naruto said in frustration before following Hana to ground zero.

At Ground Zero *Shakes Head* I mean The Fight

Arriving at the scene, Naruto and Hana were dumbfounded at what they were seeing before them. Tsume and Kensei were locked into what most veteran shinobi would describe as the apitimy of a life or death battle, and were currently going at each other in both of their clan's perspective taijustu styles, Tsume using her families claws, and heightened senses to her advantage on finding where Kensei's next attacks were coming from, and Kensei was using his clan's brutal taijutsu style. Focusing on crushing blows in quick succession to incapacitate one's enemies quickly or into submission.

The battle the two were in caused both Naruto and Hana's mouth drop in astonishment as Kensei was in fact still alive, and on almost even grounds with the clan matriarch.

"Holy shit... I've never seen Kensei fight before.. but... holy fuck! I will NOT be pissing him off any time soon if he's like that in just a taijutsu fight!" Naruto said slightly terrified at what he was seeing his brother doing.

"I just can't believe he is holding his own against my mother.." Hana said slightly stupefied at the situation as a whole.

"Hey sis!" Hana and Naruto looked over to the voice that just called out to Hana, seeing that it was Kiba along with Akamaru who was riding on top of Kiba's head, who was running over to the field that Kensei and Tsume were fighting in.

"Sis whats going on! I felt mom's chakra jump, and felt as if I needed to be where she was in case she was in trouble! Wait who is that mom is fighting? an enemy? Why aren't you helping her?" Kiba said as he was about to start walking over to the fight to help his mom.

"No kiba, and you should not get in the middle of that fight, for several reasons.." Hana told her brother.

"And why is that? and why is Naruto here?" Kiba said while pointing at Naruto.

"Because the man that's fighting mother is Naruto's older brother Kiba, and because mom is taking things the wrong way and she wont listen to reason... she thinks that guy is my mate..." pausing for a minute so Kiba could understand "And he's holding his own again mother..."

"He's what?" Turning back to the fight he watched a little closer to see that in fact Kensei was indeed holding his own against his mom in the at the moment taijutsu only fight. "Mom thinks he's your mate? haha that guy is screwed! Mom will only let an alpha be with you sis, you should know that before bringing the guy around mom." Kiba said.

"Kiba.. this is all just a misunderstanding, he just stopped by the compound looking for directions. Mom just got the wrong idea when him and I were talking to each other when i was about to tell him how to get to where he needed to go, then well.. this happened." Hana explained.  
"Ok fine, but Naruto's brother?" Turning towards Naruto. "I thought you were an orphan and didn't have any family?" Kiba said to Naruto.

Getting tired of having to explain this to every Naruto made a mental note to tell the Hokage to say something about this who things about Kensei and Naruto being related. "Yes I am an orphan, but Kensei and I were separated after our parents death's, he found me a little bit ago while i was in wave country but didn't know until he got here with us." Naruto explained quickly watching as the fight stretched on into another round of deadly blows.

"Oh alright.. well that's cool you got an older brother man, but I don't think he's going to last much longer, mom is going to start using our clan techniques here pretty soon." Kiba said trying to warn Naruto of what is going to happen pretty soon.

"Hopefully he doesn't die... i really don't want that on my conscious." Hana said quietly. As the three of them watched on they slowly noticed other members of the Inuzuka clan were starting to fill the field around the fight to watch on as their clan leader took on Kensei in whatever it was they were fighting about. After Hana and Kiba telling everyone not to interfere everyone just stayed back a safe distance from the fighting pair and watched on in amazement that the kid that Tsume was fighting was still alive.

In the Fight

Tsume was starting to get frustrated. She figured this would be a quick little spar that would put this pup into the ground and running away with his tail between his legs, never to set eye on her precious daughter again. But that was quickly thrown out of the window as "the hunt" quickly stopped and the fight began. She thought to herself in her head.. "This is no ordinary boy... he's actually skilled.. and he's not even using any weapons other than his god given body.. this is nuts!"

Growling out in the middle of the flurry of punches and kicks. "Guh, how are you this good! Nobody your age should be able to hold a candle to me." Stopping for a moment after being belted in the stomach from one of Kensei's punches. "You got guts for standing up to me, to be with my daughter, but don't think i will let you win this or go easy on you!" Tsume hopped back and got into a stance with her ninken, and yelled out.

"FANG OVER FANG!"

Kensei hopped away from Tsume seeing how the taijutsu battle was over and now ninjutsu was being added into the fight, seeing no reason to let the enraged mother's attack kill him Kensei quickly thought of a way to end this and escape with his balls intact as well as his life.  
Seeing Tsume's attack of two giant spiraling drills making their way towards him Kensei muttered to himself.. "sorry but i really don't want to be a part of whatever the hell is going on here anymore.." Taking in a massive chakra enhanced breath before releasing it and calling out.

"WIND STYLE!: TROPOSPHERIC DOWN CURRENT!"

All around the field in which the fight was taking place in, the air around everyone was becoming alive almost as if dancing between their bodies, then came a heavy feeling that felt as if the air itself was trying to crush their very bodies into the ground. Then came a massive down current of forced warm air, screaming its way down to where the caster had been, and directed the attack. As the wind was picking up to dangerous levels everyone around the field was starting to freak out at the power the attack was carrying, and saw the down current, whipping around almost like a cyclone 100 feet across smashing into the ground and into the standing form of Kensei and the spinning form of the drills that made up Tsume and her ninken partner who were only a few good feet away from slamming into Kensei himself.

"Holy shit!" Kiba yelled seeing his mothers attack get completely dominated in mere seconds.

"Holy shit is right! What just happened!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the scene in the middle of the field.

"I don't have the slightest clue you two..." Hana said while trying to see if her mother was alive and ok after that massive wind attack. Seeing the attack die out and her mother on the ground the three ran over to the scene they had just watched play out.

Naruto ran over to Kensei who was still standing but breathing very heavily. Taking in his older brother's appearance he noticed that Kensei was bleeding slightly in various points of his body and had dirt and smeared blood on his face as well as various smaller cuts across his body. "God you look like shit Kensei-nii" Naruto said startling Kensei who was trying to recover from his massive attack to end the misunderstanding this whole situation had become.

"Fuck you... you don't know what the fuck happened... I'm just glad... It's over..." With that Kensei flopped backwards to the ground, hitting it with a sickening "thud" but still awake.

"You alright mom!?" Kiba and Hana yelled once they arrived at their mother's downed form on the ground, in a small crater about 5 feet wide around her and her ninken's bodies.

"Holy shit... i feel like i was hit by a train..." Tsume said while trying to push herself up with her arms. "That pup is no joke..." Tsume said while looking over at Kensei who was on his back talking quietly to Naruto. Taking in her appearance at the moment she noticed that she was not in fact bleeding externally, but had a mass amount of bruising all over her body that felt like, if she had falled over one more time she would of screamed out in pain at the feeling that would of over taken her. Thinking for a minute as she stood up on shaky legs. "He purposely stuck to strictly taijutsu, and continued to do so until i broke out of it, and started to use a ninjutsu.. He didn't want to do any more damage to me than he needed to incapacitate me... He's good... then that wind style attack... i've never heard of that one before... and i never want to be on the receiving end of it again... i could feel he was holding it back so it didn't kill me..." Smiling to herself... "A true alpha... looking out for his pack, and whats best for them."

Seeing the boy she fought, with his right arm over Naruto's shoulder putting most of his weight on the younger boy walking over to her, she looked over to her daughter for a moment. When Kensei arrived over to where Tsume was and seeing how she was no longer hostile Kensei tried to finally rid himself of the situation.

"You alright?" He asked

"I'm pretty banged up, but I'm alright, you on the other hand don't look so good." Tsume said smirking.

"Yeah well unlike you, I wasn't trying to kill you..." Kensei said simply with his eyes slowly starting to close from exhaustion.

"That is true i suppose," Pausing for a moment, "Hana." Tsume said to her daughter. With Hana and Kiba looking at what was going on and listening to their mother they waited for her to speak again.

"You have my permission to date this boy." Tsume said a little weakly because of her bruised state.

Silence went over the field the fight had broken out into.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled towards the Inuzuka leader. Everyone's voice was no where near as loud as Kensei's.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE YOUR PERMISSION!? I JUST WANTED SOME GODDAMMED DIRECTIONS TO THE SHOPPING DISTRICT! SHIT!" Kensei yelled wincing in pain after yelling.

Tsume was confused at hearing the boys yelling. "Directions? wait... back at the compound you really were asking for directions?" she said stupidly

"YES!" Kensei and Hana both yelled in unison. Then looked towards each other comically as they realized they both yelled the same thing to Tsume at the same time, then quickly turned their heads from each other both with slight tinges of pink to their cheeks.

Everyone was confused as to what is going on at the moment but Kiba made it his personal mission to figure what the fuck that was all about. "Mom what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean by what you just said... are you really giving Naruto's brother permission to date sis?" Kiba said.

"Yes i am Kiba.. I haven't seen an alpha such as him in my life. Wait? Naruto's brother?" Forgetting about asking about how the boy she just fought was Naruto's brother, she turned to face the small crowd of her clansmen, and women who were gathered at the field who looked on. "Everyone, this boy who i just faced in combat, now my permission to date my eldest child Hana. Everyone be aware of his sent, and his chakra for when he comes to the compound he is to not be met with any hostility. Understood?" Tsume spoke out to the crowed. Hearing a chorus of "Hai's" from everyone she turned back to the still silent pair of teens who were still facing away from each other.

"What is with you two? shouldn't you be happy now? You can date each other without fear and all that stuff.." Kiba spoke up causing the two in question to look at him.

"I never intended to get dragged into this whole thing to begin with.. i just wanted to get directions to go pick up some goddamned groceries for Naruto and I's apartment." Kensei sighed after finally looking at Hana. "But I suppose i would like to get to know Hana better." he said with a small smile.

"And I would like it if you did." Hana said quietly trying to hide her small blush from her face.

Kensei hearing this cocked an eyebrow hearing that Hana wanted him to get to know her better, figuring just to go with it for whatever reason. "Alright then. Seeing how as long as i don't get mauled by any large over grown dogs and bit in the ass any time soon... I guess we can get to know each other better, how about we go to dinner or something sometime. After i can feel my legs... and my arms... and my ass... and my.." Kensei was cut short because he quickly lost consciousness and fell once again to the ground from Naruto's back.

Sighing to himself Naruto just looked at his brother in amusement, but was brought out of it when Tsume spoke up again. "Hana, take your boyfriend back to the compound, and heal him up. Naruto you can come too seeing how your his brother."

"But mom, im a vet in training! not a doctor! Kensei's bleeding all over and has other lacerations and bruising everywhere.. he needs a doctor not me." Hana said trying to explain to her mom that she wasn't qualified for the job of fixing up Kensei and putting him back together again.

"Nonsense Hana, nothing tells a man you care, than patching him up after he's been torn apart in a fight. Now go back to the compound." Tsume said with no inclination for disagreement. Hearing her daughter say "Yes mom." Tsume knew she won against her daughter. She may of not won the fight but her pride didn't allow her to let her daughter talk her way out of this.

Elsewhere With Hinata

Hinata was currently trying to find Naruto in hopes of telling him about what her father had told her, about the one condition of her and Naruto going out on their date tomorrow night. Running through the streets with her doujutsu active she searched for her, what she was thinking "boyfriend." Seeing Naruto's chakra signature, which wasn't that hard to do seeing how he is the only one in the village who had small spots of red chakra running through his coils, raced towards a small field that had a bunch of people filled out around a few select people.

As she ran she feared they were going to try and hurt Naruto, seeing how he was apart of the center of the group of people. Pushing her legs faster as she ran she past the last parts of the buildings along the road that made their way towards the field in question.

Arriving at the field and the back part of the group of people Hinata politely pushed her way through the crowd who didn't seem hostile like she had intentionally thought at first. Asking politely and thanking the people she pushed passed she finally almost made it to the center to where Naruto and the other were. Almost there as she passed the last person she didn't see where her feet were because she deactivated her families doujutsu she tripped on the man she just passed's leg sending her face forward towards Naruto, knocking him over in the process.

"Ow... what the? Oh Hinata? what happend? you ok?" Naruto said while laying sprawled out on the ground with Hinata on top of him.

"Eyy.. yeah im ok Naruto-kun, sorry about that.." Hinata said a little disorientated from the fall and collision into Naruto.

"Hinata? what are you doing here?" Kiba said seeing his female teammate arrive and take out his blonde former classmate.

"Oh! I needed to tell Naruto something." Hinata said to her teammate.

"Oooooo... what would this "something happen to be?" Kiba said with a smirk obviously thinking Hinata would stutter up a storm at the fact she was still laying somewhat on top of Naruto and had to talk to him about something.

Hinata well aware of the fact she was still sort of atop of Naruto put her face next to his ear and whispered something into his ear.

"He wants to what!?" Naruto shouted startling everyone but the girl that was on top of him.

"Yes Naruto-kun, he expects you to be there a little bit earlier than planned.. Please don't be afraid of him. Remember what I told you earlier today about him ok?" Hinata said trying to reassure Naruto before he had a panic attack.

"Whats going on? and why haven't you fainted yet Hinata? You always faint around Naruto..." Kiba said clearly confused at what is going on once again.

"Oh! Naruto asked me out on a date tomorrow night, my father wants to talk to him before we go." Hinata said avoiding eye contact with Kiba, once she heard him start laughing.

"Hahahaha, Naruto sorry pal, but you are so dead! If you think what my mom just put your brother through was bad," Kiba whistles for dramatic effect, "you my friend.. are.. screwed.." Kiba finished with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad.." gulping once, "can he?" saying the last part in a high pitched voice, while looking at Tsume for some information.

"Sorry kid, but i gotta agree with my boy on this one.. your screwed.." Tsume said while looking at the downed form of Kensei and Hana at his side trying to pick him up and move him like Naruto did before he passed out.

"Great.. i'm going to die tomorrow.." Naruto growled out

"Thats the spirit!" Tsume said trying to lighten up the mood of the boy.

"Naruto-kun.. my father won't kill you. I promise, just trust me ok?" Hinata said

"Fine.. fine.. I trust you.. but as soon as i see him pull out a sword of any kind.. im getting the hell outta there!" Naruto said waving his hands around while on the ground.

Hinata just giggles at Naruto's antics and picks herself off the ground letting Naruto get up as well.

Tsume seeing no reason in why some of her clansmen are still around shouts out. "Alright everyone! Shows over go back to whatever you were doing before!" Her order heard and acknowledged the Inuzuka clansmen all scattered and left the field to go back to whatever they were doing before the fight had broken out.

"Alright im going back home, Kiba come with me, you need to start your afternoon training with me." She said with no room for question.

"Yes mom..." Kiba said with his head down really not wanting to have to train with his mom even though she was already beaten up and hurting... whenever she was like that.. her "training methods" usually put Kiba in the same, or worse state than his mother usually is in.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun, I'll be sure to bring Kensei by your apartment when i get done healing him." Hana said following her family back to their compound.

"Wait!" Naruto called out to Hana, while running over to her. Quickly shoving his hand into Kensei's pant pocket, he grabbed his little frog wallet from his brother. "Thanks, i'll see ya later." Naruto said before running back over to Hinata.

Seeing how it was just Naruto and Hinata in the field now, Naruto figured he might as well make the best of the situation.

"So Hinata, seeing how i got my wallet and my money back, and non of it is missing. You wanna come grocery shopping with me?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Sure Naruto-kun. But I agree with Kensei-san that you need to buy more than just ramen for your place, so don't think i will let you buy just ramen." She said to her crush.

"Awww not you too Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined as they made their way to the shopping district of the village to buy some groceries.

After wandering through the shopping district and finally finding a place that would sell Naruto some decently priced food, (after Hinata threw around the Hyuga influence of course) The two teens made their way back to Naruto's apartment to drop the groceries off.

At Naruto's Apartment

"Well that's the last of them." Naruto spoke out, and then sighed.

"Yup, and you don't have to sound do down that i made you buy more than just ramen Naruto-kun, you need variety." Hinata said reassuringly.

"Yeah, well.. i can't help it.. ramen is one of the few things that i don't get over charged for, and there is a lot of it, and the Ichiraku's make the best ramen ever! so how could i not love it Hinata-chan?" Naruto said trying to explain his addiction to the noodle goodness of the gods to his girlfriend.

"I understand, but at least try. Please?" Hinata said trying to convince Naruto to now eat what she got him to buy.

"Fine, I will try. But we better get you home. I don't want your.. f-f-f-f-father killing me... before tomorrow when he actually kills me..." Naruto shivers after saying that, reminding himself of his assured death tomorrow night.

"You will be fine Naruto-kun I promise. If you trust me then you will be fine. Ok?" Hinata said trying to calm Naruto down on the topic of tomorrow night.

"Alright, but we really better get you home now." Naruto said before grabbing his keys out of his pockets and heading towards the door with Hinata in tow. After shutting the lights off and reaching outside and locking up the two teens made their way to the Hyuga compound.

With Kensei and Hana

Kensei and Hana were walking along the roads of the village to Naruto's apartment, casually talking with one another, getting to know each other a little better. They were talking about their likes and dislikes, in all things such as food, music, people, and a bunch of other things. Turning a corner that lead straight to Naruto's apartment Kensei and Hana knew that the time for them to split for the night was at hand. Kensei was lost in thought after they turned the corner.

Kensei was thinking about how Hana was actually a girl he could see himself dating. She was nice, considerate, funny, very pretty, and smart. And not at all like her mother or brother... her brother.. ugh.. he annoyed the shit out of Kensei... When Hana was healing Kensei back at the compound, Kiba kept popping in to "Check on them" after the third time Hana finally snapped and yelled at Kiba telling him he'd be in a world of hurt if he kept bugging them. Quickly getting the message and not wanting to piss off his sister, Kiba stopped bugging the two older teens. The thought of Hana yelling at her brother brought a smile to Kensei's face. Hana seeing Kensei's smile spoke up.

"Whats got you smiling all of a sudden Kensei?" Hana asked

"Oh.. nothing, just remembering you yelling at your brother, promising him bodily harm if he bugged us again, haha." Kensei said laughing which made Hana smile as well.

"Yeah well, he needs to know when to not let his curiosity get the better of him, i swear sooner or later its going to get him in a lot of trouble, and a lot of pain." She said the last part quietly as if thinking she'd be the one who caused her little brother said pain.

"Hahaha, well I see Naruto's apartment up ahead, so unless you want to hold my hand until i get to the front door so i don't get lost again, you can go back to your clan's compound." Kensei said teasingly

"What? you don't want to hold my hand?" Hana said trying to play along with Kensei's antics.

"Maybe... Maybe not?" Kensei said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well fine, maybe i wanted to hold your hand, but seeing how you didn't give me an answer, you lost your chance." Hana said clearly getting the upper hand in the small game of word twisting that she was playing with Kensei.

"What?... fine... I.." *cough* (grumbles incoherently)

"What was that?" Hana asked not hearing his answer.

"I said... uh... I will hold your.. hand.." Kensei managed to get out.

"Good." With that Hana took Kensei's right hand with her left hand, and the two continued their walk to Naruto's apartment. After getting to the front door Kensei turned to Hana, after she let go of his hand.

"Hey Hana, if you want to. Would you like to go to dinner or something tomorrow with me? Maybe show me around the village some more, seeing how i'm terrible at finding my way through the village still." Kensei said with a small smile.

"Sure, I'd like that." Hana said to Kensei and went up on her tip toes, and kissed Kensei on the cheek.

"That was for putting up with everything that happened today, and not killing my mother, even though she was clearly trying to do so to you. Good night Kensei." Hana said before turning around and slowly walking towards the steps leading downwards to the street below, and back to her clan's compound.

Kensei just stood there stiff as a board, with his left hand touching the spot Hana had just kissed on his cheek, before responding. "Eh.. yeah.. Night Hana."

After Hana had gone down the stair's Kensei grabbed his spare key and opened the door, and walked in to find the light switch. After finding it he looked around and saw empty plastic bags and some other random stuff on the kitchen table. Thinking Naruto went shopping he turned to the task at hand.

With a dark glare resting on the object of his eternal hate, he glared at the couch as if his eyes would shoot lasers out of them.. "So we meet again you vile bastard..." Pausing for a moment. "Be gentle tonight.. I had a very painful, but good day.." Pausing again.. "Truce for now?" Almost as if waiting for a reply Kensei walked over to the couch and patted the arm rest of the couch. "Thank you." With that Kensei laid down on the couch and relaxed for a while until Naruto had returned home.

With Naruto and Hinata

After walking a ways to the Hyuga compound Naruto and Hinata were talking away in small talk, Naruto was mainly telling Hinata about the situation that Kensei had gotten himself into, and the amount of hilarity that he found within the situation itself. Hinata just giggled at Naruto as well as what his brother had gotten himself into.

Upon seeing her clan's compound in front of them and the two branch members who were standing guard over it, Naruto and Hinata stopped their walk and turned to each other. Hinata quickly without a word leaned forward and pecked Naruto on the cheek effectively stunning the blonde haired genin for a moment.

"You'll be fine tomorrow, don't worry about it. Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata said quickly before walking over to the gates, and the guards letting her in.

"Um... ya.. goodnight." Naruto said to nobody around him, but the guards standing guard over the complex just looked at Naruto amused that their shy heiress had stunned the blonde Jinchuriki. With that Naruto made his way back to his place so that he could rest up for tomorrows events... and hopefully not die in the process...

Naruto's apartment

Getting back to his apartment Naruto quickly saw that the lights were on, which meant Kensei was home, and opening the door he was met with the sight of his brother sitting on the couch up right in thought, who had his left hand to his left cheek.

"Hey Kensei-nii" Naruto called to his brother.

"Oh hey there Naruto-niichan..." Kensei said distractingly

After finally looking over at Naruto, Kensei could tell something happened to his little brother, and if he could guess correctly, the same thing that Hana had done to him, Hinata had done to him. Thinking to himself.. "Hmmmmm..."

"Lemme guess.. kiss on the cheek?" Kensei said simply

"Eh? how did you know?!" Naruto shot out.

"I.. really didn't know but I'm sure that i look the same way you do right now, little brother.." Kensei said

"Hana kissed you on the cheek too? why are you acting like this too then? I'm sure you've been kissed by a girl by now in your life, haven't you?" Naruto asked curious about the topic of girls in Kensei's life.

"Um.. no.. i haven't been kissed before. Well other than my mom a long ass time ago but that doesn't count. Growing up as the Heir of our clan I really didn't have much time to find a girlfriend, or just hangout with a lot of kids my age.. let alone girls.." Kensei paused for a moment. "So i guess that is why you could say I'm a little stunned by Hana kissing me on the cheek..." Kensei explained.

"I get it. Sorry about that then Kensei-nii." Pausing for a moment before he spoke again. "Well I'm going to bed. Sasuke will kill me if i am late again for training in the morning. Night Kensei-nii." Naruto said to his brother.

"Right... sleep.. Night Naruto-niichan." Kensei said to his brother before his brother got to his room. "Soon.. soon, ill be able to sleep in a bed of my own, in a room of my own... GOD DAMMIT I WANT TO GO NOW AND GET MY MONEY!" his rantings cut short by his little brothers voice in the other room.

"KENSEI SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled from the other room.

"OH, GO SUCK A FART SKIN TUBE! YOUR NOT THE ONE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" Kensei yelled back in defiance. Then just heard silence. Taking that as a cue that he should go to sleep Kensei walked over to the light switch and flipped it off and made his way over to the couch, laying down on it and pulling the blanket that was draped over the top of it, and wrapped himself in it, readying himself for bed.

"Well.. tomorrow's going to be a hoot.." Kensei said as he closed his eyes falling asleep for the night.

And so the quiet village hidden in the leaves all settled down for the night, resting up for the day coming for them. All except one person who was still in his office, currently looking through his little magic 8 ball *shakes head* i mean crystal ball, watching bits and pieces of what had happened today with Kensei and Naruto. Smiling to himself Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke to himself in his quiet office. "It's like Kushina is back in the village once more. She always brought a good sense of happiness and humor to this village. I'm glad her brother is the same way." With that the old Hokage got up and out of his chair and made his way to his door leading out of his office with his smile still ever present on his face.

(Authors Notes)

Well there you have it. Chapter 11... fingers... they hurt... i fell asleep on an evil couch of doom last night too so i'm all sorts of hurting today... DO NOT MOCK THE EVIL COUCHES OF DOOM! FOR THEY ARE! EVIIIIIILLLLLL! ehem.. anyways as you all may have noticed now Kensei is paired up with Hana. Naruto is paired up with Hinata, yay! I really wanted the two of them to have their relationships start at the same period of time so when i'm writing everything out, keeping the same mindset of sort of fluffy, and romantic, or in Kensei's case, utterly confusing as fuck, and funny. Anyways seeing how i got plenty of time before i either pass out or wander off and do something else. I'm gonna get started on the next one. Until we meet again my minions!


	12. Deeper Than He Seems

(Authors Notes)

Welcome minions, and minionettes! To chapter 12! (And the crowd goes wild) another long chapter for ya'll. I'd like to bring up something from my last set of author's notes, about the face time Kensei will be getting as of right now. This chapter has more of Kensei as well as Hana. It's pretty much date night i guess you could say and I wanted to break up Kensei's date thing with Hana, up with Naruto and Hinata's date along with Naruto's lil chat with Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata's night will be pretty long too so that is why it is split up the way it is. Anyways! Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I do happen to own any of the OC's that i put into my story.

Deeper Than He Really Seems

Naruto woke up bright, and early at 7:30am the next morning so that he could be up, and ready to head out of his apartment to meet up with Sasuke for their morning training session. Getting dressed in his usual attire, and walking into the kitchen he saw a note on the kitchen table. Upon reaching the table, and grabbing the note he saw that it had been written by Kensei. "Dear little shit."

Naruto got a tick mark on his forehead upon reading his brother's beginning to the note. "The old man Hokage summoned me a little bit ago while you were asleep, I'll be back in a couple hours. When you get done with your morning training with your pal, your ass better be at the apartment. You'll find out why later. Hugs n Kisses XOXOXOXO Kensei." Naruto just blanched at what his brother had said in the note to him. "That dumbass.." Naruto grumbled to himself.

Crumpling the note up and throwing it in the trash can, Naruto made his way through the kitchen to make some breakfast real quick before heading out. After deciding on what to eat, he munched down on some heart healthy cheerios with low cholesterol *shakes head* i mean Wheaties *shakes head again* I mean eggs, and toast that he made with some of the groceries that Hinata had managed to sweet talk him into purchasing the day before. Naruto set out for the training area that Sasuke and him would meet up at.

"At least Sasuke won't be trying to kill me with a giant fireball for being late today like yesterday.." Naruto said to himself as he locked up the apartment before taking off to the roof tops like some par-core athlete. He may be a ninja, and all but come on.. he ain't no Brent Stephenson. (Hahaha good for you if you know what I'm talking about.)

Arriving at the training field he noticed he was in fact a little bit earlier than expecting to be. After warming up with some stretches for a few minutes he saw Sasuke walking up to the training field where their training would be taking place.

"Your early." Sasuke said simply.

"Yeah, I figured dying earlier than expected today was not a good thing.." Naruto said, effectively bring up the memory of him having to talk, and deal with Hinata's dad later tonight.

"What do you mean "earlier than expected" Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, well i guess you can say I'm dating Hinata now, and that I have to meet with her dad before we can go out on our date tonight.." Naruto shivers slightly at the prospect of what he was expecting to happen tonight.

"Hn. It's about time you noticed her. Seriously everyone knew that she liked you, except for the one person who really should of known to begin with... you really are dense sometimes.." Sasuke said trying to rile up Naruto before they began their sparring.

"Hey how was I supposed to know she liked me with all the stuttering, and fainting she did around me whenever i tried to talk to her huh?!" Naruto paused for a minute thinking of something else. "And why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Naruto said finishing what he was saying.

"It was non of my business, beside I don't have time for gossip, or dealing with who likes who, and stuff like it." Sasuke said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Fine.. lets just get started with our training, I apparently have to do somethings afterwards."

"Like what? I'm sure you already are planning on taking Hinata to Ichiraku's for dinner tonight, so I highly doubt you have anything else to do later." Sasuke said throwing a jab of words at his friend.

"Uh.. yeah I was planning on taking her there.. but I really do have things to do afterwards. I'll tell you after we spar for a while ok?" Naruto said hoping to get training out of the way for the morning.

"Fine, taijutsu sparring first, then the fun stuff." Sasuke said with a smirk adorning his face.

"Ugh... your still mad about me being late yesterday, aren't you?" Naruto said but couldn't get an answer as Sasuke immediately charged Naruto with a fist flying towards his face.

With Kensei

Kensei has been at the Hokage's office for the past hour, or so talking to the Hokage about a couple of things of importance to the young Uzumaki Heir. And quite frankly Kensei was bored... borderline falling asleep where he was sitting, which was right in front of the Hokage, and next to a younger looking Jounin that had long slightly spiked dark browning hair and red eyes, almost looking like a Sharingan. Currently he was listening to the mission details pertaining to his, and Naruto's trip to Uzu.

"So is that acceptable for you Kensei?" The elder Sarutobi asked.

"Uhwhahh?" Kensei said clearly not paying attention. "OH! Yeah that should be fine with me Hokage-sama." He quickly replied trying to regain what little respect he had from the woman in the room who was going to be leading the escort team on their trip.

"Very well then, miss Kurenai Yuhi here will lead her squad of genin, team 8, consisting of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga, along with you on your trip to Uzu Kensei." Hiruzen explained to Kensei.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow your roll for a second.. Kiba? and Hinata?" Kensei said quickly not expecting this. "Why do you hate me so lady luck! WHY!?" Kensei said while dropping to the floor from his chair face first.

"Something wrong with my genin coming along on this mission Kensei-san?" Kurenai asked the boy, who was still on the floor cursing lady luck for this turn of events.

Picking himself back up, and plopping back into his chair he turned to Kurenai. "Um no, not really.. just kinda wasn't expecting my little brother's girl friend, and my i guess girlfriend's? little brother to be tagging along with us.. ugh.. Kiba's never going to leave me alone now... shit.." Kensei complained.

"Little brother's girlfriend? I didn't know Hinata was dating anyone... Let alone Hana?" Kurenai said slightly amused at Kensei's misfortune of having to deal with Kiba for a while with nowhere to escape to, but Hinata dating Naruto now? That was a new one to her, she was kinda saddened that Hinata hadn't told her about this yet, seeing how they were like sisters to each other.

"It's complicated, and I'd rather not waste the breath to explain it, sorry." Kensei said offhandedly.

Narrowing her eyes at the dark haired Uzumaki she was about to say something to Kensei, but was cut off by Hiruzen.

"Now now, before this gets out of hand, I'd like to finish the mission details. Now you said you'd like to go retrieve your belongings, rather sooner than later correct young Kensei?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, if at all possible Hokage-sama."

"Very well I shall arrange the mission to be bumped up to next monday if that is ok with you."

"That'd be great... i want my own damned bed... the couches... the couches haunt me! THEY HAUNT ME SO!" Kensei said hysterically while waving his arms about.

"Riiiight..." Kurenai said, while asking herself what did she get herself into by agreeing to take this mission.

"There, i set it all up for you, team 8 will escort you while scouting the areas around yourself and Naruto while you are on your trip. Traveling anywhere these days, one cannot be too careful while going place to place over long distances. You will be charged for a basic C-Rank escort mission that you will pay for along with your house upon your return. Speaking of your house i believe I have found one just as you have described that will suit your needs and be to your liking.

It just so happens that it is in between the shopping district of the village, and the Inuzuka Clan's compound."

"Oh fuck me running.. Tsume will surely kill me now..." Kensei said fearfully with wide eyes.

"And why would you be worried about her Kensei?" Kurenai asked plainly.

"Simple... if she ever wants to find me, and kill me... she will now I'm not very far away from her... *sniffs loudly* I don't want to die any time soon.." Kensei said dreading the thought of being woken up by an enraged Tsume in the morning.

"I'm sure you will be fine as long as you don't upset her to begin with young Kensei. Now onto the final matter before you leave Kensei. I will be holding a council meeting this afternoon pertaining to your arrival into the village, as well as who you are and such, I'd like you and Naruto to be there. Is that acceptable for you?" Hiruzen asked not really leaving any room for Kensei to complain about it.

"Fine.. as long as I'm not expected to reveal any information about my Clan's jutsu's, bloodlines, past history, and fortune, and other stuff like that." Kensei said waving his hand around lazily.

"Very well, you both are dismissed." Hiruzen said before reaching for his pen to return to his paperwork for the day.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Both Kensei and Kurenai said at the same time bowing slightly to the older man in the room.

"Well i gotta go meet up with Naruto, and take care of something that has been needing to be taken care of for a very long time..." Kensei said to Kurenai as they were walking out of the Hokage's office.

"And what would that be?" Kurenai asked curious as to what Kensei was talking about.

"Simple... burning those god awful orange jumpsuits... If he's going to represent the Uzumaki clan as he should, seeing how him and I are the only ones left. He's going to have to look the part." Kensei said while pointing to the attire he was currently wearing.

"Ah i see. Good luck with that." Kurenai said after hearing this, and reaching the exit of the Hokage's tower. "See you around." She said turning down the pathway in the opposite direction where Kensei needed to go to get back to Naruto's apartment.

"I don't need lady luck to be on my side, I'm better off without her because she's a BITCH to me! And if he doesn't listen to me.. then I'll just simply kick his ass.." Kensei said to nobody with a devilish grin on his face, as he ventured back to the apartment in which he was going to.

With Naruto

After sparring with Sasuke for a couple of hours in several mock battles with either strictly one type of attack style, or an all out battle. Naruto made his way back to his apartment to see what Kensei wanted him there for, as mentioned in his note that he left this morning. Reaching the front door to his apartment and unlocking the door, and stepping inside he saw a daunting sight before him...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he bee lined it to the back door where Kensei was seen with a metal trash bin, stuffed with his beloved orange jumpsuits, with a small can of lighter fluid next to him, and holding a match over the metal trash bin, on the outside porch.

Hearing Naruto's outburst, and being caught in the act, Kensei slowly turns to Naruto with a scary grin on his face with almost demonic looking eyes bored straight at Naruto.

"In the name that is just, and holy unto this world! Begone retarded fashion sense that screams! "IM GAY" to the world!" Kensei said while dropping the lit match to the trash bit while rolling away from it as the bin exploded upwards incinerating the offending orange jumpsuits of his little brother.

"Amen." Kensei said with a nod after standing back up when the explosion cleared.

"KENSEI! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naruto screamed at his older brother. Causing the people walking the streets below to pause whatever it is they were doing to look up to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'll tell you what the fuck!" Kensei yelled back effectively shutting his little brother up. "Sit down. Inside." Kensei ordered, while pointing back into the apartment.

Going back inside the apartment, and with the two sitting on the couch Kensei started.

"Naruto." Kensei said with a serious voice. "You need to get rid of those god awful jumpsuits you are always wearing. One your too easy to notice, and way too big of a target for someone to go after if they wanted to kill you." Kensei said. Seeing how Naruto was giving him his full attention Kensei continued on.

"You need to take things more seriously now little brother. No ninja in the world wears a bright orange outfit, and that doesn't mean its not "Cool" by yours or anybodies standards, its just impractical. You need to think about this for a second, you and I are the only two Uzumaki's alive to this day. With those jumpsuits on, I can guarantee you that on your first serious mission, that I'd be the only Uzumaki left." Kensei finished.

"Your joking.. I'm sure someone else out there in the shinobi world is wearing orange just like me." Naruto said trying to defend himself.

"No there is not, and shut up, because I will not let you get your way out of this." Kensei said in a threatening voice. Quickly remembering yesterday of Kensei fighting Tsume in just taijutsu, and that massive wind style attack, Naruto wasn't about to interrupt again.

"Now, seeing how you, and I are the only Uzumaki's left. You are going to have to look the part, and I will not take no for an answer. We will represent our clan, and our clan's homeland to the world to show that our clan is not in fact dead like everyone believes. Now..." Kensei said dropping his threatening facade to that of a mischievous one. "Stand up." He said.

Naruto doing as ordered by his older brother, Naruto did so without any thought. Quickly regretting not remaining sitting down a moment later. Kensei after seeing Naruto stand up quickly grabbed Naruto by the shoulders hard with fist fulls of his jumpsuit, and quickly tore his hands away from his brothers shoulders, effectively tearing his brother's clothing away from him, leaving his little brother in nothing but his frog printed boxers.

Quickly feeling cold, and noticing he was damned near naked, Naruto quickly shot out. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Deal with it. Go in your room and find a t-shirt and some shorts. I'll be waiting here... and if you leave..." Kensei's face darkened, "I will kill you..."

"Y-y-yes Nii-san..." Naruto stumbled out before taking off to his room to change real quick.

After seeing Naruto disappear into his room, and forgetting to close the door, Kensei figured his scare tactics worked pretty well seeing how he can see if his brother takes off or not. After waiting a minute Naruto returns back into the living room with a pair of black shorts, and a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front in red.

"Now that's better! But you will need the right clothes to wear on missions and such. Lets go. You lead us to the nearest clothing store." Kensei ordered once again serious.

"Hai.." Naruto quickly said

Walking into the shopping district Kensei was filling Naruto in on the updated situation of their trip to Uzu, and the unfortunate turn of events that was team 8 being dragged along for the ride. Kensei also told Naruto about how the Hokage had found them the perfect house for the two, and told them that the sooner they get back from their trip, the quicker they can move in, and get all settled into their new place. Finding a clothing store that was more suited towards the shinobi, Kensei held Naruto by the shoulder, and marched him into it.

After searching for a bit around, taking note of the clothes that the seller had on the shelves and racks, Kensei approached the guy behind the counter.

"Good morning, I was wondering if you did custom made clothing?" Kensei asked the man.

"Yes we do. Was there something in particular that you were wanting young man?" The man behind the counter asked the oddly dressed shinobi in his store.

"Great. Naruto come here." Kensei ordered, Naruto looking at a few shirts on a rack near by quickly abandoned looking at the shirts, and made his way over to his older brother.

"And who let you in de..?" The man behind the counter started to ask.

Kensei quickly realizing that the man had an issue with Naruto quickly turned to the man with a death glare filled with blood lust, that would of made the Hokage shit himself.

"I.. did... Is there a problem with that.. sir?" Kensei spoke dangerously. "Seeing how he is my little brother, you would do well to remember that I will not tolerated people treating him poorly. Do you.. understand?" Kensei finished with his eyes still born into the man behind the counters skull.

"N-n-no.. there's n-n-o problem... and i-i-i do understand... just p-please d-d-don't kill m-me.." The man stuttered out.

"Good.." Kensei said releasing his glare, and letting off on the blood lust that was rolling off of him in waves of red that pulsated from his body.

"I'd like you to custom make an exact replica of my outfit that I am wearing now. Same crests, same design, same colors. I'd like 4 sets for myself, and 5 sets for my little brother in his size. Can you do that for me... sir?" Kensei said the last part once again glaring dangerously at the man.

"Y-yes o-of course. I just need to take both of your measurements real quick, and I should be able to have all of them done by 3pm or so today. I just need to dye the vests the same color grey as the one you have on now, and make the crests and put them on.. the rest of the outfits i have in stock.." The man quickly shot out.

"You have my thanks. Now how much will this be?" Kensei asked oddly enough with a happy smile on his face.

After Naruto got his measurements taken, and Kensei paid for the sets of clothing. How Kensei did, Naruto didn't know but he paid for them non the less. The pair of Uzumaki boys left the shop to take care of Kensei's other "Order of business" that he mentioned to Naruto while looking for a clothing store from the apartment.

After being told to head to the nearest park with some shade by Kensei. The two found themselves at a local public park with a large playground filled with young children playing on the play equipment, and having a good time. Taking his older brother's lead after arriving to the park, Naruto followed his brother to a near by shaded area under a large oak tree, and sat down.

"Now Naruto. We have started the first part of making you a true Uzumaki." Kensei said.

"What do you mean a true Uzumaki? I already am one?" Naruto questioned.

"No, not yet you are not. Right now, you are still just some 13 year old blonde haired genin, who used to dress like a walking traffic cone, and ran around yelling to anyone who would listen to him, and claimed to be an Uzumaki." Kensei said confusing Naruto.

"I still don't get what you are trying to get at?" Naruto said simply.

"Simple little brother. One, you do not look the part to be apart of our clan, and two, you do not act like one that is apart of our clan. While i may not be the perfect example of how the people of our clan acted, I know enough to teach you to be as you should. I just act the way i do because i know i can get away with just about anything usually... most of the time..." Kensei faltered, trying to remain on topic.

"What you need to understand is simple. You need to learn etiquette. Your girlfriend is from a highly noble clan here in Konoha, if you show up at her clan's compound tonight acting like a moron, and being disrespectful to everyone, its a sure fire way to get yourself killed, or in the best case senario where no bodily harm is brought onto your person, driven away from Hinata which I'm sure you don't want to happen." Kensei explained.

Naruto just nodded his head slowly understanding what his brother was saying.

"It's not fun to have to be all uptight, and polite to everyone around you, but it is something that needs to be done. We can't come across as two complete jackasses who don't give a shit about what anyone says or thinks about himself. That's my thing, and one of us needs to be normal here.. and i don't wanna do it. I SAID I DUN WANNA!" Kensei yelled causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"For the next couple of hours or so I am going to teach you how to speak to people appropriately, and teach you the ways of showing proper respect to those around you. Don't argue, just sit, listen, and remember everything. I can almost guarantee you that if you do this. Hinata's father will in fact "NOT" kill you tonight when you go over to the Hyuga compound to pick Hinata up." Kensei said with a small smirk on his face.

"You really think he won't kill me tonight if I am able to learn all of this?" Naruto asked unsure if Kensei was being serious or not.

"Yes I know so little brother." Kensei said trying to make Naruto understand that this is not just about him living another day after his first date with his girlfriend, but about their clans image they need to rebuild.

"Just remember, this isn't just about you when you are learning this Naruto, this isn't just for you to use so you do not get killed tonight, but you will need to remember this for whenever speaking to anybody.. and i mean ANYBODY!" Pausing for a second so Naruto understands how serious he is about this. "You and I are tasked with rebuilding out clan's image, as well as the clan itself. And it has to be up to par with what our clan's image once was. Respected above all others, knowledgeable, and most of all... feared..." Kensei finished, taking in Naruto's facial expression, and body language, he smirked and thought to himself. "Now he is ready." After seeing Naruto's look of determination on his face.

"I will make our clan proud Kensei-nii." Naruto said with a fire of determination in his cobalt blue eyes.

And so the task of un-idiot-ify-ing Naruto started.. leaving the two Uzumaki's under the nice cool shade, that the large oak tree provided. Kensei pounded everything he could remember of etiquette into his younger brother for the betterment of themselves, and their clan as a whole. One this Kensei quickly realized was.. "This is going to take for fucking ever!" groaning to himself upon figuring out that Naruto was not in fact a quick learner when it came down to learning by words..

Inuzuka Compound

The Inuzuka compound was peaceful this afternoon, the puppies were all yipping happily at each other while chasing each other around inside of their pens, the birds were chirping, and singing their joyous songs of the warm summer day up in various trees around the complex, and other small wild life that ran about the compound were scampering about, carrying on with their lives. The compound was finally back to what it once was before yesterdays events had been brought about. All was peaceful, and calm as time lazily seemed to pass by just as the clouds do in the mid summer...

"WHAT THE HELL MOM!?"

A scream rang out from inside the main building of the Inuzuka clan compound. Effectively destroying everything that nature had tried to do to calm the area that was known as the Inuzuka compound, as the clan's ninken, and puppies all started barking wildly, and howling occasionally, while the ninken's owners were all yelling at each other, and the dogs to make them all shut up... yeah lady luck was not on the Inuzuka's side today it seems..

Moments before the peace was destroyed Hana, and her mother Tsume were talking about a certain black haired Uzumaki boy, who had made quite the impression on the Inuzuka matriarch.

"Hana, lower your voice. Now why are you so riled up over something so simple as birth control?" Tsume said point blank.

"I'm getting riled up, MOM! because there is no point in it! I haven't even mated yet, let alone even thought about mating with Kensei. So quite badgering me about it!" Hana said as she huffed, and crossed her arms in front of her well endowed C-cup breasts pushing them up slightly, causing them to peek out more than usual from under her Chuunin vest.

"And that right there is why you need to be on it Hana!" Tsume said pointing at her daughters chest. "You may not know what you are doing, or how it will affect near by males, but by doing that you can give off the wrong signals to the wrong people! If someone were to take advantage of you and..." Tsume was cut off before she could say the next part.

"I'm not going to be raped mom." Hana said with a serious tone that had covered up most of her nervousness of the topic at hand. It was fairly rare for an Inuzuka female to be raped by a male thinking he was an alpha, but it did happen from time to time. Enough times to put all of the females on edge, and start taking birth control for safe measures.

"But you don't know that! Just by crossing your arms like that, can give a horny male the wrong idea, and force you to do something that you don't want to happen. I just want you to start taking it now so that if anything like that does happen, or you and Kensei start mating, that i don't end up with grandchildren at such an early age." Tsume said finally getting her point across.

"Fine... I'll take the stupid birth control..." Hana said reluctantly, still not seeing the point in it. In her mind, Kensei and her were far from ever having sex, they just met yesterday for crying out loud! so it shouldn't matter...

"Good. Now i want you to come with me to the council meeting that has been called for the clan heads by the Hokage." Tsume said switching gears.

"What? Why would I go to the clan head meeting? Yeah I'm the heiress, but shouldn't i be excluded from something like that?" Hana said clearly confused as to why she was asked to go with her mother.

"Well i just thought you'd like to go to the meeting seeing how your boyfriend is the topic at hand, and will be there at the meeting. Weren't you two going to do something together later this afternoon?" Tsume asked

"Uh... yeah.. why is Kensei apart of the meeting?" Hana questioned back.

"My guess would be for a formal introduction to the village to the clan heads, so that his appearance, and name are known to the villagers, and shinobi alike. Seeing how he dresses slightly different, it's probably a good thing. I mean my first thought of him talking to you the other day was that he was an enemy shinobi that could of been about to kill you or something." Tsume said.

"I guess i see your point mom. When's the meeting?" Hana asked.

"It's in twenty minutes, so get ready."

"Yes mom." Hana said with a sigh.

With Naruto

Hamming in etiquette into his younger brothers head was a lot harder than Kensei had originally thought. After three hours or so, a lot of yelling, four fist fights, a game of enie, meanie, miney, moe, chasing a garbage truck driven by the incredible hulk, and a stamped of rabid fan girls who had found Sasuke hiding out in a set of bushes near his apartment as he ran by the two Uzumaki boys, Kensei was finally about to wrap things up as Naruto was finally understanding it all. Well to a degree, but he was getting it non the less.. its all one could ask for when teaching an incredibly dull subject to your ADHD younger brother.

"And that is how you determine whether how far you bow to a person you are either beginning or finishing up a conversation with. Remember the more important the person, such as how influential they are, or their standing in a village, the lower the bow." Kensei said finally finishing up his long winded speech.

"Alright i get it now i think." Naruto said while rubbing his temples with his index fingers trying to sooth the headache that was pounding through his head.

"Good. Now try, and remember all of that for tonight, and tomorrow if we get the chance I will go back over it with you if you do not remember." Kensei said.

"Hey Naruto? what time is it?" Kensei asked

"Um almost 3pm, why?" Naruto asked

"Well because our clothes should be done any time now. I want you dressed in your new outfit for tonight, and on wards. Got it?" Kensei ordered.

"Yes nii-san" Naruto said while he bowed lowly at Kensei just to aggravate him.

"Hoh? Already putting to use our manners are we? Very well then.. make sure to keep those on the front of your mind as we go and pick up our clothes." Kensei said to his little brother.

"Ahh... damn... why do i have to use them now?" Naruto whined.

"Cuz you suck. haha, you need to get used to acting politely." Pausing for a moment so he can finally get what he really wanted to start doing soon. "Just so you know Naruto-otouto, the next part of being a true Uzumaki, is know how to fight like one, and learn our families jutsu's..." Kensei said with a giant smirk on his face, knowing that Naruto will go bat shit crazy at the thought of learning let alone any jutsu, but his families jutsu's.. oh man Kensei was sure Naruto was going to get a 3/4 chub off of hearing that one.

"REALLY!? WHEN CAN WE START! OH MAN I'M GOING TO BE SO KICK ASS, ALMOST AS BAD ASS AS YOU NII-SAN! I CAN'T WAIT!" Naruto said while jumping up and down clapping his hands like a little school girl.

"As soon as you are far enough along on your training in etiquette, and do well with it, and look the part of an Uzumaki, and well.. not get killed tonight..." Kensei paused trying to make sure his little brother understands his conditions, "If you manage to do those, then i will train you in our clan's ways when we are in Uzu, but only once we are in our clan's secret vault I will tell you about the our clan's secret jutsu's and secrets such as.." Kensei rubbed his hands together knowing this will set Naruto over the edge. "Our families Kekke Genkai." Kensei finished knowing that Naruto couldn't resist having to wait any longer.

"YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL NII-SAN!" Naruto yelled once more.

"Ok ok ok calm down spazz.. Lets just go get our damn clothes already." Kensei said as he stood up, and began walking away from the large oak tree they had been sitting under, towards the shopping district once more to retrieve their clothes. Naruto quickly realizing that he was behind, ran towards his brother, back to the store they had bought their clothes from.

Arriving at the clothing shop they quickly noticed a few more customers in the shop purchasing clothing from the same man they had bought there's from. Quickly noticing the two Uzumaki boy's walk in the people in the store all stopped what they were doing, except for the man behind the counter, and either glared at Naruto or grumbled under their breath about, "Damned demons" or "Kyuubi brat."

Naruto being somewhat used to the treatment turns his head to his older brother with a sad smile on his face, trying to brave this situation out until they managed to get their clothes and left the store of hateful villagers. But Naruto noticed something off about Kensei, he was tensed up.. all of his muscles that were exposed from his cut off shirt were all flexed bulging out slightly with a vein popping out and running down his brothers left shoulder muscle to his bicep. Gulping at the prospect of his older brother pissed off Naruto backed away from Kensei slightly.

"Excuse me?" Kensei said darkly to the people in the store who were shooting glares at Naruto. "Care to repeat that for me?"

"I don't see why any of us should." A random man who was in his mid twenties, and obviously was a shinobi said, narrowing his eyes at Kensei.

"I think you should let me know exactly what you were just saying." Kensei said walking forward to the man who spoke to him.

"Alright fine mr. tough guy. I was saying that damned demon shouldn't be let anywhere near the human populace of this village. That good enough for you, or do I need to say it louder... little boy.." The man said while walking towards Kensei's approaching figure.

"Well now that "IS" unfortunate for you dick weed, because that "Demon" as you so kindly called him, is my little brother..." Kensei said arriving face to face with the man. "And I don't like people treating him like shit."

"Is that so?" The man chuckled. "And just what are you going to do about it you little dark haired shit stain?" The man said to Kensei's face.

Naruto really not liking where this was going silently crept over to the counter where the man who got their clothes for them was at looking on at the scene playing out in his store in fear of a fight breaking out.

"I'm sorry about this Shopkeeper-San. We really don't want any trouble, we just would like our clothes, and we will be on our way." Naruto said to the business owner trying to use his newly educated mind, hopeful that it will help in some way.

"O-oh! Right, lemme go grab them real quick... and please Naruto-San... don't let them wreck my store while I'm away for a moment." The shopkeeper said, hopeful that his store would be in tact when he returned from grabbing their clothes from the back room.

With the shopkeeper in the backroom Naruto looked back to Kensei and the man who was mere inches away from his brother's face as they talked back to one another.

"And I told you I will say whatever the hell i want about that damned demon child over there, and nothing you say or do will stop me. I'm a jounin of this village for a damned good reason little boy." The man shot out trying to intimidate Kensei.

Kensei looking around to see if anyone else in the small clothing store who offended him by talking down to his brother in whispers, was wanting to get in on this little charade of idiocy. Seeing no one else Kensei quickly smirked at the man in front of him.

"Nothing I say or do will change your mind eh?" Kensei questioned point blank to the man.

"That's right, now beat it before I tear you limb from limb!"

"Oh that's too bad... BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP!" Kensei shouted as he flashed through a couple hand signs. "Uzumaki Arts: Chakra Coil Destruction Seal!" Kensei once again shouted as he threw his open right palm that was glowing red at the man's stomach.

Clearly not thinking the black haired boy in front of him was really going to follow through on his threat, and thinking that if the boy did attack him, that the attack would be of no consequence to himself, and wouldn't hurt him at all. The supposed Konoha Jounin was unprepared for the on coming.. and until he saw Kensei's open palm glowing red, he knew that it was going to be the opposite of what he was thinking..

Slamming his open palm into the man's stomach, the man quickly dropped to his knee's clutching at his stomach in sever pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" The man screamed as he tried to concentrate on figuring out what the attack had done to him. Looking up at the still clearly pissed off boy in front of him, who's once soul piercing bright blue eyes were now glowing blood red directed straight at his downed form.

"What... you didn't hear what I did to you? You must be retarded or something.. some Jounin you are.. I simply put a seal on you." Kensei said to the kneeling man before him.

"My chakra! why can't i mold my chakra you little fucker!" The man yelled back at Kensei.

"That's because the seal i placed on your stomach over your core will kill off any chakra you are trying to mold you ass.. The more chakra you try and force out, the less you can mold, effectively ending your shinobi career." Kensei finished still looking menacing as ever.

"B-b-but that's not possible! No seal could ever do that!?"

"Ooooooh yes there are... you'd be surprised at the other lovely things i could of done to you with the other seals i know." Kensei said kneeling down to the man before him.

"If you ever... and i mean EVER! TALK ABOUT MY LITTLE BROTHER IN SUCH A WAY AGAIN! I.. WILL.. **KILL YOU..**" Kensei threatened the man. "And that goes for all of you too!" He pointed out to the other retards in the store. "GOT IT!?" Seeing the others in the store nod their heads in agreement Kensei walked away from the downed man and over to his little brother.

"Sorry about that Naruto.. You know i have to look out for you as your older brother right?" Kensei said while putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah i know.." Pausing for a second recalling what his brother had just done to the Jounin still kneeling on the floor pissed off that he couldn't do anything to Kensei for what he had done. "Did you really kill off that guy's chakra forever?" Naruto asked Kensei.

"I sure as hell did.. He's lucky that is all i did to him too... Nobody talks shit about my little brother... nobody.." Kensei finished with a dark tone to his voice.

"I-i-is it o-over? Is i-it safe to come out now?" The shopkeeper said peeking around the corner of the door leading to the back.

"Yeah everything is fine, sorry about that." Kensei said apologizing for causing a scene in the man's store.

"Well, seeing how my store is still in tact, you have my gratitude for that. Here are your clothes boys." The shopkeeper said quickly.

"Thank you very much Shopkeeper-San." Naruto said with a small bow.

"Yes thank you." Kensei said simply.

"Your very welcome."

"If you wouldn't mind, would it be alright if we came here for any other clothes we may need in the future?" Pausing for a moment. "I'd rather not have to do that," Pointing to the now standing Jounin who was obviously still in pain holding his stomach. "every time we go to a store." Kensei said pleading his case.

"Yes that would be quite alright with me. I could always use good loyal customers." The shopkeeper said

"Well thank you again mister." Kensei said while grabbing the bags of clothing they had purchased.

Heading out the door of the shop the two were met by an anbu agent who apparently had a message for them.

"Uzumaki-san, yourself and your little brother have been requested by the Hokage to appear before the council in 15 minutes." The anbu spoke to the pair of Uzumaki boys.

"Very well thank you anbu-san. We shall be there for the meeting." Kensei said, while Naruto bowed slightly to the anbu before he shunshin'd back to wherever he was prior to relaying his message he was ordered to give.

"Well lets get back to the apartment quickly so you can change, and we will head to the meeting. Remember everything i hounded you about in proper manners Naruto, you will need them very soon." Kensei said. "By the way your starting to get good at them. Keep it up."

"Thanks Kensei-nii." Naruto said with a smile on his face, happy with the praise of his older brother.

Hokage's Tower Council Room of DOOM!

After racing back to the apartment and Naruto getting changed quickly the two Uzumaki boy's made their way to the Hokage's tower for the meeting, trying to figure out if this will take long or not. Seeing how the two had made plans prior to go out with their respected girlfriends.

"I sure hope I'm not late... I don't want Hinata-chan's dad killing me for being late, rather than killing me for well.. whatever it is he is going to kill me for.." Naruto said with anime tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh put a crab in it blondie, you will be fine. Remember. You have an image to uphold now, a noble and powerful image to uphold. While you may not be overly powerful now, your image has to be that of one that is. Now get over it and lets get on with this.. shesh.." Kensei said trying to comfort and shut his brother up.

Arriving at the secretaries desk in the Hokage's office Kensei spoke to the lady at the desk telling her they were summoned for the council meeting.

"Ah yes, they have already begun a few minutes ago. Head up the stairs and take the second door on the right. Be sure to knock, and show proper respect to all in the room." The lady said while glancing at Naruto.

"You have my thanks." Kensei said simply bowing slightly. Following his brother's lead Naruto did the same before tailing his brother up the stairs to the meeting.

Arriving at the door Kensei knocked twice on the door waiting for permission to enter. "*Sigh* I really hate council meetings... they are soooo boring.. blah..."

"I wouldn't know.. this will be my first..." Naruto said quietly.

"True. But don't worry about it. All we need to do is answer some simple questions, and get the hell out of here." Kensei said stopping any further talking hearing permission to enter. Leading the way Kensei opened the door slowly and entered the room with Naruto following closely behind.

Once in the room Naruto, and Kensei quickly went over in their minds the people who were in the room that were all sitting around a large round table. Taking note of each perspective clan leader, and the three village advisers to the Hokage sitting next to Hokage himself. Looking around the room again Kensei quickly saw Tsume sitting on the left side of the table eying him, in between a man with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail who Kensei remembered as Inoichi, the guy that mind raped him when he first arrived to Konoha Kensei quickly. As well as Hana who was giving him a soft cute smile, sitting slightly behind and to the right of her mother. As he looked for the place he and Naruto was supposed to sit he spotted two open chairs, unfortunately for him which were right across from Tsume. Sure of the fact that is where him and Naruto were expected to sit Kensei went over to the chair that was more directly in front of Hana, rather than Tsume and stood behind it waiting to be told to sit.

"Small victories Kensei.. small victories.." Kensei muttered under his breath thankful he didn't have to look at Tsume completely the whole time the meeting dragged on.

"Ah Naruto-kun, Kensei-kun, So glad you could join us. You may sit down." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto, and Kensei said at the same time while bowing deeply to the Hokage, effectively making all of the clan heads raise an eyebrow at Naruto being polite, and not outspoken, and calling the Hokage "Old man." As well as his current outfit matching Kensei's down to every little detail except that Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt rather than a cut off v-neck muscle shirt like his older brother.

"Now I have called this meeting between the clan heads so that they may be made aware of your arrival, as well as who you are and such. Please introduce yourself to everyone Kensei." Hiruzen said

Nodding his head to the Hokage, Kensei stood up from his chair bowing once more. "My name is Kensei Uzumaki, please to meet you all." Kensei replied to all in the room.

"Thank you Kensei you may sit down again, now that you have properly introduced yourself, the clan heads will all do the same to you, so you may know who each of them are and the clan's they lead. Lets start with you Hiashi-san." Hiruzen said giving the floor to the Hyuga patriarch.

"I am Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the noble Hyuga clan here in Konoha, pleased to meet you young Uzumaki-san." Hiashi said while looking over at the two Uzumaki boys, but was really looking towards Naruto with a small smirk on his face, seeing Naruto with wide eyes starting right back at him.

"Now let us continue with the introductions. Choza, if you would." Hiruzen said.

So the introductions went around the table before they got through all of the clan heads, but stopped at the last and final village elder.

"I am the last of the village elders to be introduced, I am Danzou Shimura, sole survivor of the Shimura clan." Danzou said simply narrowing his lone exposed black pupil at the black haired teen.

"Thank you everyone, now Kensei-kun, some of the clan heads are curious about a few things, and would like you to explain a little further on them if you wouldn't mind." Hiruzen said to the young boy.

"That will be fine Hokage-sama." Kensei answered.

Danzou was the first to come out of the gates with a question towards the teen, "You are claiming to be a true blooded Uzumaki is that correct?"

"Yes I am, what is so hard to believe about that?" Kensei asked clearly not liking being accused of him lying about his heritage.

"And how do you intend on proving this young Kensei?" Danzou questioned further.

"Well that's simple really. One i say so, and two just ask that random Jounin, who i took down at the local shinobi clothing store with just one of my clan's sealing techniques." Kensei said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You do know that it is illegal to.." Danzou was cut off by the Hokage before the meeting was turned into an interrogation session.

"Now now danzou, I am positive young Kensei has a very good reason as to why he acted in such a manor." Turning to Kensei. "Isn't that so Kensei-kun?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, The man, and around 6 other people within the store were all glaring at my younger brother in a hate filled way, while muttering things such as "demon," and "kyuubi brat." I won't stand for such things to be said about Naruto, so i took the appropriate actions to make sure that they do not say or do stupid things while I am around. I do however apologize for ruining one of your Jounin's shinobi career though, he really just managed to get under my skin, and wouldn't back down from me." Kensei explained to everyone.

"And how did you manage to end a seasoned Jounin's shinobi career, if you don't mind me asked you?" Hiashi asked putting in his thoughts on the conversation.

"I put an Uzumaki, chakra destroying seal on his core." Kensei shrugged as if it was child splay to do such a thing.

"You destroyed his chakra network?" Hiashi said stunned that Kensei managed to do something his clan has yet to do, even with their superior doujutsu and Juken taijutsu.

"Yep, pretty simple for me really, any thing else?" Kensei said trying to move the conversation to the end so that he can leave.

Meanwhile Hana was just staring at Kensei amazed that he not only bested her mom in a fight, but ended a seasoned Jounin's career in just two days time. Leaning forward to her mom she whispered.

"Mom, just how powerful were the Uzumaki's when they were all still alive?" She asked.

Tsume hearing her daughters question moved her heard back to her daughter and responded to her eldest in a whisper.

"They were the most feared for a reason, thus why it took 3 large nations, and some smaller ones to destroy them, and their homelands Hana." Tsume responded seriously thinking of the prospect of what the shinobi world would be like with the Uzumaki's still around. Not hearing any more questions from her daughter Tsume resumed her attention to the meeting at hand.

"Yes Kensei there is. The clan heads would like to know why you say that you are Naruto's older brother. Can you explain to them how this is?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sure, When Naruto, and I's parents died we were separated. Myself being found by a couple near the ruins of Uzu, and Naruto taken to the orphanage here. Seeing how we are brothers, and both Uzumaki's, and myself being the oldest, and heir to the Uzumaki clan. Myself and Naruto plan on rebuilding our once great clan, with honor, and respect." Kensei said hopeful that he spewed enough shit out of his mouth to seize the questions of the council in the room.

Shikaku, Shikamaru's father as well as Hiashi was skeptical at what the boy said, and were about to bring up their questions about the topic, but Shikaku beat Hiashi to the punch. Thinking he will wait until later tonight to question Naruto, he just let Shikaku get whatever it was he was going to ask first.

"Naruto is this true? Is he really your brother?" Shikaku asked skeptical, and thinking logically as ever.

"Yes Nara-sama, Kensei-nii, and I are true brothers, we are having a blood test to confirm it here pretty soon." Naruto lied smoothly to play along with Kensei's story.

"Good enough for me, if Naruto believes it, then I see no reason why to deny him the chance at having whoever he wants to call family." He said ending his question, but still ever skeptical over the whole thing. Thinking it was just too troublesome to talk anymore about it.

Meanwhile Danzou remained silent. Knowing that Naruto was an only child from his birth, he played around with the thoughts of how Kensei was a true blooded Uzumaki. All of them were destroyed right? So the next logical thing that was coming to him was that Kensei was a lost cousin of a survivor of the attack on Uzu, and had managed to locate the boy. Telling himself to investigate this matter later, and to think of a plan to persuade Kensei into joining his root program, he thought the boy would be a great asset to his shinobi forces once persuaded. A young 16 year old, able to disable, and cripple a seasoned Jounin with just one seal? Along with the closeness of the boy to the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki made the benefits of him joining too great to pass up. With those thoughts dancing through his mind Danzou remained ever aware of the meeting before him once again.

"Very well that should be all for now, I will make a formal introduction to the people of the village so that they may know who Kensei is, and his relationship to Naruto, as well as how he will act if anyone speaks badly about his little brother." Hiruzen said with a smile, trying to end the council meeting before too much information on Kensei and Naruto start going out of the window, and made public. "Now is there anything else you'd like to add to this meeting Kensei before I dismiss everyone?" Hiruzen asked

"No Hokage-sama. I'm good." Kensei replied simply.

"Alright then. Everyone you are dismissed." Hiruzen said with finality.

As the room was dispersing, Hana separated from her mom after talking to her for a few seconds, and made her way over to Kensei.

"Kensei." Hana said closing in on the distance between the two. "You did surprisingly well considering you seemed half asleep the whole time." Hana said while giggling after speaking.

"Yeah" scratching the back of his head before finishing what he was going to say. "Meetings of any kind are not my thing ha ha..." Kensei said

"I could see that." Hana said with a smile on her face.

"Well seeing that your here, and so am I... you wanna give me that tour of the village, and get some dinner with me afterwards before it gets too late lovely lady?" Kensei said with a genuine smile on his face to the girl in front of him.

"I'd like that." Hana said before walking next to Kensei, and taking hold of his right hand with her left. "Lets go." She said as she lead Kensei out of the Hokage's tower.

"Who said you could hold my hand?" Kensei said teasingly not forgetting about how she bested him last night into the holding hands thing.

"I did, now shut up and lets go." Hana said as she tugged on Kensei to keep up with her.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a conversation of different kind, which was not as happy as Kensei and Hana's. After the Hokage dismissed everyone in the room Hiashi walked over to him.

"So you will be at the compound in an hour or so to pick up my daughter Hinata, Is that correct Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi questioned Naruto.

"Y-y-yes Hyuga-sama. That is correct." Naruto said while shaking like a leaf.

"Very good. I'm sure my daughter has already told you, but i wish to speak with you before you, and her depart for your date tonight." Hiashi said clearly amused by how nervous Naruto was acting, seeing how he was perfectly polite and reserved during the meeting, but now the boy was terrified.

"Yes she has Hyuga-sama, and I will be there early so that we may speak together." Naruto said trying to keep his nerves in check.

"Very well, i wish to see you there in 45 minutes." Hiashi said before turning, and leaving the council room.

"Holy hell... I don't know how much more of this stick up the ass politeness I can take before I snap..." Naruto said under his breath, as he followed Hiashi out of the room.

With Kensei

As Kensei and Hana were walking around the village, Hana was pointing out the tourist sights, and attractions, that everyone who didn't live there would go to, such as the Hokage monument, and the other clan's compounds, chatting away with Kensei as they made their way along the streets. As they were making their way hand in hand through the shopping district Kensei told Hana to take the next left after they passed by a very packed restaurant with a huge waiting line to get a table that lead out of the door. Taking the left turn as told by Kensei, the two made their was down the street of houses. Confused as to why they were walking down the street Hana spoke up.

"Why did you want to take this street Kensei-kun?" Hana asked.

"Well, the house I'm buying for Naruto and myself, should be coming up here on the right in a couple houses." Kensei explained to his supposed girlfriend.

"Your buying a house? How exciting, and it's close by my clan's compound too." Hana said happy that Kensei wouldn't be too far away whenever they met up.

"Yeah I'll just be happy to have my own bed again, and my own room." Kensei said with a smile.

"Your sleeping on a couch now aren't you?" Hana said thinking nothing of it.

"THE COUCHES! WHY DO THEY HATE ME SOO! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO.." Quickly seeing her boyfriend freak out Hana let go of Kensei hand, and slapped him across the face lightly but hard enough to break him out of his ranting.

"Ow... why did you slap me Hana-chan?" Kensei said rubbing his stinging cheek.

"You were freaking out and I didn't know what else to do to make you stop." Hana said amused at what her boyfriend was freaking out about.

"Oh.. sorry about that.. It's just couches and me really don't get along with each other..." Kensei said with his head down.

"You know its unhealthy to have such a hateful relationship with inanimate objects right?" Hana said with a smirk on her beautiful face.

Kensei just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so. Never really thought about it that way." Kensei said simply. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small piece of paper with an address written down on it that he had gotten from the Hokage earlier this morning, he read it and memorized it he stuck it back in his pocket looking for the matching address on the house that he was buying. Seeing the house he stopped in front of the sidewalk leading to the porch.

"Holy..." Kensei started

"Shit..." Hana finished for him.

Seeing the house that the Hokage picked out for him caused both teen's mouths to drop at the sight before them. Reaching into his pocket once more he had to double check the piece of paper to see if it was the correct address and upon re-reading it, it was.

"This can't be the place... its.. too nice?" Kensei said.

"Well lets go check out the place." Hana said grabbing a hold of Kensei's hand once more dragging him along the pathway leading to the house. After walking around the place and seeing that it was still locked up with no way inside the couple took in the sights of the house. It was a very large three bedroom, two bath house, with a large back yard, and two stories tall. Plenty of space in the living room as far as they could tell from peeking into the largest window. All in all the place was very nice, and from the outside it had a very welcoming feel to it. It seemed perfect to Kensei.

"It's a very lovely house, don't you think Kensei-kun?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, but not nearly as lovely as yourself." Kensei smoothly said with a small smirk on his face.

"That was so corny, but thank you." Hana said before she kissed Kensei on the cheek once again. Effectively stunning the older Uzumaki brother.

Seeing that Kensei went ridged for a moment she spoke up again, "Whats wrong Kensei-kun?"

Still holding Hana's hand he walked her over to the front steps of the house and sat down, indicating to Hana that he wanted her to sit down as well.

"Well.. nothing is wrong really. I just wanted to talk with you. Not like casual talking like we have been doing, but like talk talk, ya know?" Kensei said trying to get what he was thinking into words.

"Ok then, what did you want to talk about?" Hana said with a smile on her face.

"Well i kinda know the basics about you. But i want to get to know the real Hana, the things that make you tick, what makes you happy, and what makes you sad, stuff like that. And I will tell you about myself in the same way... I don't know really what I'm saying so I'll go first." Kensei said with his arms extended backwards supporting his weight on the porch.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, that much is obvious. But i feel like you should know the real me, and not what everyone see's on the outside." Kensei went on.

"Ok, I'd like to know the real Kensei Uzumaki very much, if he is anything like the Kensei that I know so far, I'm sure ill like the other you even more." Hana said with a smile still on her face.

"*sigh* ok, well as you know I was separated from Naruto when i was three years old, I guess i can start there. I was raised in what used to be Uzu by a nice older couple that found me. After getting to the age of 15, i was told that I had a little brother that was with me when i was found. I was only told this when the lady that found me was on her deathbed, she couldn't tell me a description of Naruto because she passed away before being able to do so." Kensei sighed once more after finishing. Lying to Hana was the last thing he really wanted to do but seeing how he is taking on his role as Naruto's older brother seriously, and very few people knew that in fact he wasn't made it to where he would have to have a back story of some sorts like this anyways.

"Anyways, after being told that Naruto would be here in some sort of stupid riddle, i managed to get taken hostage by Naruto's sensei, and brought here. I wasn't made aware that Naruto was in fact my younger brother until i was released from custody. Being with Naruto makes me happy. Happier than I have been in a long time, and seeing people here treat him like he is garbage makes me sick and boil over in rage... I may be loud and obnoxious at times, but i really just want what is best for my little brother seeing i wasn't around for the first 13 years of his life." Kensei said in a voice willed with emotions that rolled off of every word he spoke.

Hana listening ever diligently waited for Kensei to finish his story about himself, and was genuinely interested in what Kensei was saying. Leaning over on her side she laid her head on Kensei's left shoulder as he spoke with her eyes closed listening to every word the boy next to her spoke.

"When you asked me what was wrong when you kissed me on the cheek, i really meant nothing was wrong. I... I've never been kissed before, nor have I even dated a girl before in my life. My life has been... complicated I guess you can say. I never really had an opportunity to even look for the right girl I'd want to be with. I always saw dating in more of an old fashioned way i guess you could say. I couldn't date anyone unless I can see myself being with the for a long long time. I guess that's my Uzukami blood for you." Kensei said chuckling "Always loyal to the end.. that's just how my people were." Kensei said with a sad smile.

"Your clan sounds a lot like mine in that retrospect Kensei-kun, we see loyalty as a means of respect towards one an other, it's what makes us Inuzuka such a close family I guess. As you said as far as dating, the females in the Inuzuka clan usually don't date more than one man in their life. Giving their loyalty and being forever faithful to their mate is what makes the relationship flourish and grow, creating a bond unlike any other. Or at least I've been told so. Pretty old fashioned if you think about it." Hana said with a smile with her eyes still closed, and her head still on Kensei's shoulder.

Thinking at what Hana had said Kensei quickly realized something.

"WHAT!?" Kensei shouted causing Hana to open her eyes, and take her head off of his shoulder and look at Kensei strangely.

"Something wrong Kensei-kun?" Hana asked clearly confused as to what that outburst was about.

"Y-y-you s-s-said... y-you said.. females in the Inuzuka clan only date one man in their life?!" Kensei said tripping over his words.

"Yes I did, what of it?" Hana said raising an eye brow.

"But... but.. but... oh Kami please take me into that bright yellow lighted portal of doom once more! please!" Kensei said in a panic.

"What are you freaking about now Kensei?" Hana said dropping the suffix on his name.

"If you only date one man in your life... and your dating me now... that means... means... m-m-m-m..." Kensei muttered out the last part under his breath.

"Marriage." Hana finished for him not seeing what the problem is in the word.

"But! ugh... That means you want to marry me? what the hell?" Kensei said confused, and somewhat interested at what Hana's answer would be.

"I don't know Kensei shesh.. I just met you yesterday.. don't you think it's a little too early for that?" Hana said sort of amused at how Kensei was acting now.

"WELL YEAH! IT"S MARRIAGE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kensei shouted but was shushed by Hana.

"Geez you want everyone to hear what we are talking about... we don't need rumors flying around now do we?" Seeing Kensei violently shake his head no she continued. "What i will say is that by you beating my mom yesterday, she see's you as a true alpha. One who will always put his family before his own needs and desires, protecting his home and his loved ones with everything he has. That in itself is a quality i am looking for in my mate, and you so happen to have that one. You also are pretty cute too so that helps too." Hana winked at him. "Like said about your clan's ways of loyalty, the Inuzuka's look for loyalty above everything else, especially when finding a mate outside of the clan. Usually the Heiress of the clan is obligated to only find a mate within the clan, but I have decided to give up my title as Heiress, and let my brother take on the role of heir to the clan when he turns 16. I really just want to become a vet to the village and take care of my clan's puppies and other animals that are brought to me." Hana said with a smile. "Seeing that you are like myself in terms of loyalty, you have another point in my book." Hana said thinking about what to say next. "Lets just see where this goes ok? I really don't want to get married any time soon, so you shouldn't worry about it, I like you, and you like me right?" Hana said waiting for Kensei's answer, seeing him nod his head yes she continued, "Then lets just have fun, and enjoy the time together we can get, and if the time comes when we are older, then we will think about marriage ok Kensei-kun?" Hana said ending her mouthful of emotions.

"I can do that. Like i said earlier.. I'm new to the whole dating thing.. and while i like you, i want to make sure you are happy above all else, and.." Kensei said but was interrupted by Hana.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I am happy right now just from talking to you like this." Hana said with a smile.

"Alright Hana, if you don't mind taking this one day at a time, and be patient with me while i learn all this stuff, would you.. like to be my girlfriend?" Kensei asked nervous about asking the pretty girl next to him.

Hana just smiled hearing Kensei actually ask her to be his girlfriend. "Of coarse Kensei-kun. I'd like that very much, and you don't have to be so worried about messing things up, I've never dated anyone either.. or kissed a boy before. We will be each others firsts in everything while we date." She said with a smile, but the smile dropped seeing Kensei blush up a storm. Quickly realizing what she said she turned dark red and sputtered out.

"I-i-i didn't mean it like that... really..." Hana said looking away from Kensei.

"Well... if you think about us in a long term perspective... it's gonna happen." Kensei said while trying to control his urge to look back over at Hana.

"I suppose your right." She said while mumbling something else under her breath.

"What was that last part?" Kensei asked hearing something else afterwards.

"OH! nothing!" Hana quickly shot out.

"...If you say so Hana-chan." Kensei said not really knowing what else she said. Looking up at the sky and noticing they have been sitting on the porch talking for a while, that the sky had turned dark blue and variously lightly lit stars were trying to shine through the atmosphere.

"It's times like this I wish time could stand still, so i can enjoy moments like this longer than they really tend to be." Kensei said.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"Well... right now I am happy, and feel at peace. Even with everything that has been going on i feel like I am going a mile a minute. But right now, i feel like i can be just.. me.. with the girl i like sitting next to me enjoying the day time sky turn to dusk as the stars fight their way for dominance over the sky above us. It just makes me feel calm.." Kensei said in a voice filled with emotion. Laying on his back on the porch and looking up at the sky, and then closing his bright blue eyes relaxing.

Hana followed Kensei's lead, and laid back enough to where she hovered a little above him, leaning her head closer to Kensei's she closed the distance and made her way to his face. Finally being within a couple inches of the unsuspecting Kensei's lips, she parted her's slightly, and descended down onto Kensei's in a soft tender first kiss.

The kiss quickly snapped Kensei out of his thoughts, and calm as a new sensation raced through him. Noticing Hana's body leaning over his and Hana's face, well on his face.. startled him. Enjoying the kiss Kensei realized he needed to kiss back, so he did so ever so softly making Hana smile through the kiss. Seeing Hana pull her lips away form his Kensei just stared at the slowly rising girl that he had just shared his first actual kiss with, and noticed just how beautiful she really was. The now slowly rising moon over the buildings off in the distance were basking Hana in its wonderful heavenly glow, gently touching her face and her breasts that were peeking up at Kensei from her Chuunin vest.

"Wait breasts?!" Kensei thought to himself stuck staring at his now official girlfriends chest.. "Oh shit.. look away.. look away Kensei Uzumaki or your going to be so dead! Gotta say something random.. GOTTA SAY SOMETHING RANDOM!" Battling his body at seeing down his girlfriends vest with his mind Kensei said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Did everything just taste purple there for a second?" Kensei said effectively haulting his advances on his lower regions of wanting to come out and play.

"No i don't think so but i am pretty sure i smelled blue for a second." Hana said with an all knowing smirk on her face. Before bursting out laughing at what had happened.

Seeing and hearing Hana laughing Kensei joined in on the laughing as well. "Why are we laughing?" Kensei asked calming down on his laugh.

"Well i am laughing because you are so funny. Plus something else happened, but i wont tell you." Hana said while pointing to her nose.

"Huh? I don't get it..." Kensei referring to Hana pointing to her nose.

"Don't worry about it Kensei-kun." She said with a smile thinking about what her mom once said to her about how a female Inuzuka's nose is a powerful weapon whenever they found a mate, the female can always smell the pheromones of excitement rolling off of their mates. With her smile still on her face she slowly stood up. "You still want to get some dinner Kensei-kun?"

"That'd be nice. I forgot how hungry i actually am at the moment." Kensei said before his stomach rumbled as if agreeing to him. Standing up and walking down the steps of the porch Kensei walked over to his girlfriend and took a hold of her hand.

"Shall we my lovely lady?" Kensei said with a smile full of happiness

"Yes lets." Hana said happy that Kensei took a hold of her hand without any notion of her wanting him to do so, she just smiled back at Kensei as the two began walking off to a resteraunt to get something to eat before parting ways for the night.

"So how do you think your little brother is doing after meeting with Hinata's father tonight? and if he's still alive how do you think his date went Kensei-kun." Hana asked while she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked hand in hand.

"Well if he's not got the Hyuga family sword shoved up his ass, and cleaved in half. I'd say his date is going pretty good." Kensei said with a grin. "I have a feeling Hinata's father is a lot nicer than he shows everyone around him Hana-chan." Kensei said enjoying the nice calm cool summer night walking at a slow pace with his girlfriend as his company.

"I hope your right. I wouldn't want to lose you because you race into the Hyuga compound ready to kill anyone in your way, and die trying to save your little brother from mass amounts of Juken users." Hana said with a small giggle at the end of what she was saying.

"Oh please.. I could take that whole clan on at the cost of my life Hana-chan. Besides," Kensei stopped the progression of their walk. "Naruto and I have something that not a lot of people have in this shinobi world." Kensei said making Hana question what he was talking about.

"What do you mean Kensei-kun?" Hana asked cutely.

"Well... after I get some time to train Naruto properly. I may show you, but until then you will just have to wait my beautiful girlfriend." Kensei said with a smile. "But if you want a hint, it has to do with our families Kekke Genkai's." Hana rolled her head on Kensei's shoulder back a little bit to look into the side of one of his eyes, seeing that he was dead serious.

"Your family has a Kekke Genkai?" Hana asked.

"You have to promise you will never tell anyone this Hana.. If i trust you enough to say this will you keep it to yourself?" Kensei asked, hearing Hana say "Hai" Kensei continued on walking with Hana next to him, while he started talking.

"The Uzumaki clan actually has three Kekke Genkai. It's rare for our clan members to get one of them, let alone two at the same time, but back in what is known today as the third great shinobi war, 25 of my clansmen all possessed two of my clan's Kekke Genkai, they were called the Crimson Demon's, and for good reason too. I.. like the Crimson Demon's possess now two of my clan's Kekke Genkai's... There has only been one person in the history of the clan that has ever possessed all three of the Kekke Genkai's at once, and while i can't tell you who he was, I will say i have a sneaking suspicion that Naruto will be the next one to possess all three at once." Kensei said with a smirk on his face as he finished.

"That's amazing... I've heard stories about the Crimson Demon's from the past.. but to think you possess the same Kekke Genkai's as them is unbelievable. You'll have to show me sometime to truly make a believer outta me Mr. Uzumaki." Hana said playfully.

"I will sometime Hana-chan. One of them I just unlocked recently, and holy crap it hurt when it did..." Kensei shivered at remembering the pain he was in after waking up in the land of waves, after meeting Naruto's team.

"So when we have kids, there is a pretty good chance they will get one of your clan's Kekke Genkai's, our kids will be amazing.." Hana said out loud forgetting to keep it in her head.

"K-K-K-KIDDDDSSS!?" Kensei stuttered out making Hana laugh at him.

"Sorry. I meant to keep that to myself." Hana said giggling at Kensei's reaction to her bringing up having kids.

"..." Kensei was just quiet after Hana's apology.

"You do want kids in the future right Kensei-kun?" Hana asked seriously.

"Well of course i do! I need to rebuild my clan remember? Having kids would be apart of that, heh heh heh..." Kensei said while scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Good, because i want a family some day too." Hana said smiling at the thought of what being a mother would be like.

"Please... if we manage to stay together for a long time..." Kensei paused so Hana knew he was being serious. "Don't turn into your mother..." Kensei finished.

"No guarantees babe. "Hana said laughing. "Hopefully not..." She said realizing what she would really be like if she had indeed turned into her mother, and shivered at the thought.

"You cold?" Kensei asked feeling Hana shiver.

"No, just fearing what I would be like if i did turn into my mother." Hana said seriously.

"Oh.. well i would of taken, "I am cold because I am exposing a lot of skin right now." as well." Kensei said with a smirk.

"Oh you would like it if i was exposing more skin wouldn't you?" Hana said with a light blush on her face remembering what had happened after their first kiss, and also taking note of Kensei's intense blush on his face.

"Uh..." Was all Kensei managed to get out.

"Haha, lets hurry up, the resteraunt is close by, and the dinner rush should be over." Hana said as she lifted her head off Kensei's shoulder and pulled him along.

"Right.. food.. got it.." Kensei managed to get out.

As the young couple made their way through the shopping district of the village and found the resteraunt they were looking for, they walked in and got a table. As Kensei and Hana were walking through the resteraunt they spotted an even younger couple at a booth not too far away from theirs.

"Naruto?" Kensei and Hana said at the same time.

(Authors Notes)

Blah, tired. Thank you to all who have messaged me, and left reviews lately. You guys make me wanna hug a soft puppy! You guys that don't well.. it makes me wanna throw sharp and pointy objects at you. haha anyways im tired so ill see you guys on chapter 13! Later.


	13. WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN HEAT?

(Authors Note)

DO NOT DENY THE SINK! FOR IF YOU DO! THE SINK WITH SMACK YOU WITH A BABY GORILLA IN THE SHNOSHGA! The sinks a bitch like that... Ok onto the important stuff of this chapter. Another big chapter (By my standards of what I'm posting with each update at least) this chapter is tended towards the more "MATURE" readers, for it does in fact have a LEMON in it. Now first off, i want to say that i have not ever actually written a lemon for a story before but seeing how i was already pushing and challenging myself using different writing methods and such, I figured.. "Hey i should at least take a stab at a lemon at least once." So anyways i didn't update last night because i was trying to brainstorm how to go about the lemon and how to make it, well... good.. and not come across as distasteful. I'm writing a story that has a good well thought out plot line. Not something that is like plot less written out porn. Anyways Kensei pretty much has a good chunk of this chapter, to effectively end his spot in the starlight.. or whatever you wanna call it. As always feedback is welcomed and reviews, follows and my favorite, favorites! are always great and help me continue pushing this story along for you all. Enjoy! I SAID ENJOY MY SIMPLE MINDED READER MINIONS!

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do so happen to own any of the OC's that i put into my story.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN HEAT!?**

"Last time on The Sage of Six Path's and The Sage of Time."

"Haha, lets hurry up, the resteraunt is close by, and the dinner rush should be over." Hana said as she lifted her head off Kensei's shoulder, and pulled him along.

"Right.. food.. got it.." Kensei managed to get out.

As the young couple made their way through the shopping district of the village and found the resteraunt they were looking for, they walked in, and got a table. As Kensei, and Hana were walking through the resteraunt they spotted an even younger couple at a booth not too far away from theirs.

"Naruto?" Kensei and Hana said at the same time.

0o0o0

Naruto who was currently sitting at a table in the fairly nice resteraunt, with his forehead pressed into the wood of said table, with various little scratches, and little spots of clotting dried up blood on his cheeks, along with Hinata who had a worried look on her face.

Looking up at hearing two familiar voices calling out his name in confusion, he lifted his head up, and brought his eyes to the sight of Hana, and his older brother walking hand in hand over to a table.

"Oh hey Kensei-nii, Hana-san. What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"On a date, getting dinner you worm... what do you think we are doing?" Kensei said with his eyes narrowed at Kensei.

Naruto was looking at his older brother in confusion as Kensei squinted his eyes at him, and began walking forward. When Kensei closed the distance in on Naruto, he proceeded to lift Naruto's arms up, move his head around, and poke him in the ribs a few times checking him over.

"Hmm... you look like shit... but still alive... Impressive." Kensei said to his little brother.

"Yeah... just barely though." Naruto said quietly.

"Um, Naruto-kun. It wasn't that bad. You shouldn't make it seem like it was far worse than it really was." Hinata said finally speaking up.

"But it was "That bad" Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in a raised voice to his girlfriend.

"Oh please do tell! I gotta hear this one." Kensei said bouncing up and down, amused at the prospect of hearing about his brother's interrogation from Hiashi.

"I-i... don't want to talk about it..." Naruto said quietly.

"Spill it now. Or no training on our trip." Kensei said dead serious.

"Ok... So I arrived at the Hyuga compound to meet with Hinata's father a half hour before 6pm to talk." Naruto said without a moments hesitation.

(Flashback)

Naruto was currently walking down the road in the part of the village leading to the Hyuga compound, deep in concentration at trying to run any possible scenario that may arise in his "Talk" with Hinata's father, and any possible ways he could escape said father's wrath if the need to run away with his life in tact.

"I really hope he doesn't try, and kill me... I'M TOO PRETTY, AND YOUNG TO DIE!" Naruto yelled the last part outwards into the sky as he continued on his walk to the Hyuga's estate, strangely enough almost sounding too much like his older brother.

Getting odd looks from passerby's, Naruto quickly shut his mouth, kept his thoughts strictly inwards as he ventured onwards. Upon reaching the Hyuga compound and barely being able to make out the two branch members that stood watch over the front entrance. Naruto quickly looked himself once over again... for the third time.. to make sure that his appearance was decent for his meeting with Hiashi.

Dressed in his new outfit that Kensei had bought for him earlier today, Naruto straightened out his black t-shirt underneath his new grey dyed look alike Chuunin vest, and adjusted his black anbu styled pants so that they were straighter on his hips.

Sighing to himself he closed in on the distance to the front entrance and walked up to the guards who were standing watch. Not seeing them move a muscle even after he approached them, Naruto figured he needed to explain why he was there before getting permission to enter by the guards, after seeing that they had no intention on letting him in unless he spoke otherwise.

"Um, good afternoon Hyuga-san and Hyuga-san. I have a meeting with with Hiashi-sama this afternoon at 5:30pm, and then escort Hinata-san to dinner." Naruto said to the two branch members.

"Very well Uzumaki-san." One of the branch member said simply with no show of emotion at all to himself.

After walking through the gate, curious as to what kind of beating a person has to take for the mental capabilities to have no outward emotions like the two branch Hyuga guards at the gate, and taking the directions he got from a branch member he passed by on his way through the entrance. Naruto made his way to Hiashi's office. Arriving at the door Naruto knocked three times softly to indicate he was there.

"Yes? Who is it?" Naruto heard from beyond the wooden door.

"It's Naruto, Hyuga-sama." Naruto said to the door, so Hiashi could hear him.

"You may enter." Naruto heard Hiashi said.

Opening the door Naruto walked into the room that he was sure of that he was going to be killed in, by the man inside. After seeing Hiashi sitting at his desk doing paperwork, and seeing him set the pen down gently, and indicating with his hand for Naruto to sit at one of the chairs infront of the desk before him.

"Thank you for meeting with me Hyuga-sama." Naruto said, before bowing lowly to the man behind the desk, and sitting down in one of the chairs, trying very hard to use the appropriate titles, and such for this occasion.

"It was no trouble at all Uzumaki-san. Now, I'm sure you are aware of why I have asked my daughter Hinata to have you come by my office and speak with me before you two go out on your date tonight, correct Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi asked with a neutral face.

"Yes Hyuga-sama, I am sure you wanted me here so you could k-kill me right?" Naruto responded fearfully.

Hiashi just smirked at hearing Naruto's answer. "No Uzumaki-san. Nothing like that at all. I asked you to come here so that we may speak about something else of importance." Hiashi paused for a moment. "My daughter's well being." Hiashi finished.

"I don't understand Hyuga-sama, but what do you mean by Hinata's well being?"

"Simply put, I am worried about her. One such as yourself is not seen in high regards in this village correct?" Hiashi asked. Seeing Naruto put his head down in shame Hiashi continued. "Now when i say that i am worried about her I am implying that her being near you, as well as courting her would make her even more of an outcast than she already is to my clan, as well as the others outside of it." Hiashi finished.

"What do you mean by more of an outcast than she already is?" Naruto said confused by Hiashi's words.

"*Sigh* What i mean by that is Hinata is not very well favored as the Heiress of this clan Uzumaki-san. Most of the elders see her as weak, and incompetent to lead our great clan into the next generations, and see my youngest daughter better suited to leading the clan over Hinata. This notion has caused most of the main branch of the family to see Hinata wish distaste, and causing her to be seen as an outcast." Hiashi explained, while taking note of Naruto's scrunched up face in confusion and slight anger. Not wanting Naruto to interrupt him Hiashi carried on.

"Now while I am the head of the clan, and have the last say in what happens inside of it, I have to take into consideration of what is best for my clan young Uzumaki-san. While i do not want Hinata to be pushed aside from her birthright, and have my youngest take over Hinata's role, I fear that i will be out voted by the majority of my clan if the matter is pushed even further than it already has been." Pausing for a moment so Naruto can take in everything he has said thus far.

"In our great and noble clan Uzumaki-san.. when a clan leader has more than one child, the first born is given the title of heir or heiress, while the children that follow are branded with the caged bird seal. I personally despise the seal itself as well as its function of punishment of those in servitude, but the purpose of the seal is justified in most cases, for it seals our eyes away, and protects them from being stolen by enemy shinobi or people looking to sell them to any of the nations. The downside of the seal is that members of our clan that have it are pushed to the side as servants or maids of the clan, and tend to be looked down upon even further by those who do not possess the seal. Thankfully with Hinata being my current heiress, and the on going struggle with the elders of stripping Hinata's birth right away from her, and giving it to Hanabi. I have managed to prevent both of my daughters from receiving the seal until the matter has been settled completely." Hiashi said to Naruto.

"But why don't you just have a new seal created that protects your Kekke Genkai for everyone in your clan?" Naruto asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That young Uzumaki-san would be a great idea, and has been brought up numerous times over the years, but there are a few things wrong with that idea. One of them being that the main house members of the clan are used to being able to throw around more weight than the others and like the way they have power over those that have the seal on them, breaking a tradition of a clan that has spanned over the last almost 100 years would be hard to break. The next issue would be the fact that there are no extremely skilled shinobi who know the sealing arts well enough to remove the caged bird seals on those who already have it without killing them, and also creating a new seal for everyone that protects our Kekke Genkai from the world without the function of control over other members." Hiashi explained further to the young boy in front of him, noticing that the boy was still deep in thought, but paying attention to everything that he was saying.

"Who was it that created the seal if you don't mind me asking Hyuga-sama?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Please, call me Hiashi-sama, Uzumaki-san. And i don't mind at all, after all it was one of your clansmen who created the seal for us." Hiashi said shocking Naruto in his seated position.

The creator was Shodaime's wife's brother who crafted the seal all those years ago, back when Uzu was still standing. While all the Uzumaki's at the time were great in the sealing arts, Mito-sama's brother was among the top sealer's in the elemental nations at the time, so one of my clan's elders from that time approached Mito-sama's brother with the proposal of the seal to prevent rising nation's and village's from stealing out superior Kekke Genkai, with the function of punishment in case a clan member steps out of line and needs to be punished quickly." Hiashi explained.

"Hmm, maybe i can ask Kensei-nii if he knows anything about Mito-sama, as well as her brother, and the seal for you. Seeing how Kensei, and I are going to Uzu next week,. maybe we can find any old scrolls or books with notes in them or something.." Naruto put in.

"If you find anything of usefulness, you'd have my eternal thanks." Hiashi paused for a moment. "Now back to my daughter. Since Hinata is not seeing highly by my clansmen, and with your standing in the village, I fear that Hinata will be hated and looked down upon even further than she is now. I personally have nothing against you, but like I said before, I want what is best for my daughter. So i will have to ask you Uzumaki-san. What will you do about it? What will you do about Hinata's well being and protection?" Hiashi questioned the young blonde.

"I would protect her from any dangers with my life, and forever care for her even if nobody else does." Naruto said without a hint of hesitation.

Hiashi smiled at hearing Naruto's answer, effectively scaring Naruto. He never thought the man in front of him was even able to smile... and well it scared the living shit out of him to his very core.

"Very good answer, that is just what i wanted to hear from you." Hiashi said.

"You may have my consent to court my eldest daughter Hinata as long as you promise me that you will never falter from protecting Hinata from any dangers that may be going after her. From ignorant villagers, to missing nin. Do you understand Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi asked with his smile no longer present, and was wearing a terrifying scowl on his face.

"Yes Hyuga-sama, I understand perfectly, and I will not fail in doing so." Naruto responded.

"Very good. Now.. onto the last order of business I had wanted to bring up to you Uzumaki-san." Hiashi said standing up from his seated position, and walking over to a ornate bookshelf that had various scrolls, and books on it, as well as priceless artifacts. With Hiashi's hands gliding over the contents sitting on the top of the shelves, Naruto noticed something off immediately as Hiashi was doing this. With eyes widening well out of his sockets, Naruto saw Hiashi's hand make its way over to a very old katana, with a beautiful wooden sheath that had painted cherry blossoms on it, and take it off of the shelf.

As Hiashi was doing this an evil smirk appeared on his face as he turned around from facing away from Naruto as he grabbed the sword, and slowly unsheathed the sword while walking slowly towards Naruto, who was still seated in the chair in front of the desk. Dropping the priceless beautiful sheath to the ground as if it was made of cheap replaceable cardboard Hiashi sliced at the air a few times while still walking forward, closing in on the distance between Naruto and himself in a very quick, and very masterful way.

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto screamed rocking back on the chair so that he may put some distance from the now sword wielding father.

"Come here Uzumaki-san, we have unfinished business to attend to." Hiashi said menacingly as he continued his walk towards Naruto, with sword in hand, who was now plastered to the wall with his back up against it.

"N-n-no t-t-thanks... I-i'd r-r-r-r-rather...n-n-not die.. t-thank you.." Naruto said terrified of what was happening.

"But Uzumaki-san..." Pausing for dramatic effect to instill more fear into the boy before him that he was closing in on with his slow paced walk. "I merely just want to talk.." Hiashi finished.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled bolting from his position from against the wall, to the door leading out of the office.

Hiashi seeing this shunshin'd to the door before Naruto could get there in time. "Going somewhere Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi said with his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"YEAH! THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" Naruto yelled in a panic quickly looking for another way out.

Thinking to himself Naruto was frantic for a way out of the room with Hinata's father. "GOTTA ESCAPE! GOTTA ESCAPE! MUST KEEP BODY IN ONE PIECE! MUST NOT DIE! THINK!" Looking around he found the only other way out, Naruto spotted the window next to Hiashi's desk. "THE WINDOW! ITS PERFECT! HE'LL NEVER SUSPECT IT!" Naruto making his decision, he bolted to the slightly opened window to let a cool breeze into the room and cool off the clan head, that was on the other side of the room,

In a burst of lightning like speed Naruto was approaching the window.. and fast too.. not even caring about how much it would hurt or if he had to pay for the window later, Naruto barreled into the window at full speed, and smashed right through it sending shattered glass everywhere, and sending him to the world outside of the room of doom.

Quickly noticing that he was in far more pain than he should of been from crashing through the window Naruto quickly noticed that he was stuck in a bush that was on the other side of the window he had just demolished. Assessing the situation Naruto quickly realized that he had just jumped through a window at full speed, hitting his shin on the window sill, causing him to trip as he took the window out, sending him face first into a massive climbing rose bush.

"HOLY FUCK THAT HURTS!" Naruto said in panic as he tried to wiggle his way out of the beautiful flowery bush from hell. Realizing that wiggling wasn't going to get him anywhere Naruto made the decision to man up, and stand up quickly, and get the fuck out of there as fast as possible to tend to his wounds that he had received from his escapades.

Standing up quickly Naruto didn't know what was above him, and hit the back of his head on the window sill ledge that out stretched from the walls of the room he had escaped from. Effectively knocking him out and sending him.. once again face first into the massive rose bush.

Peering out of his now broken office window, Hiashi looked down amused with a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of Naruto's unconscious form from within the rose bush.

"My my.. that was sure entertaining." Hiashi said to himself, but was interrupted from his enjoyment of what had happened as Hinata came barreling into the room, with their families doujutsu active, without even caring to knock or anything, and bee lined it straight to the window that her father was standing at.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO-KUN FATHER?!" Hinata asked in a rush.

"I did not do anything to him my dear daughter." Hiashi said simply, while hiding the katana he was holding with his right hand outta sight from his eldest daughter closely to his robes. Seeing Hinata's face clearly not buying his words he expanded on what had happened. "He merely was frightened for whatever reason, and when I tried to approach him to calm him down he ran for the window, leading out to the private gardens, and fell into the rose bush below." Hiashi said with a straight face, but inside he was wishing that he didn't have an image to up hold or else he'd of burst out laughing at what he had seen.

Slowly crawling out of the bush finally in a daze Naruto groaned out. "Did anyone get the license plate number of that mountain that just maimed me?"

Hiashi and Hinata both looked down at Naruto seeing him covered in small cuts with rose bush thorns in them, as well as broken glass shards attached to his body.

"I didn't get its number Uzumaki-san, but I will be sure to make you remember that I AM THE ONE WHO MAIMED YOU NEXT!" Hiashi let out as he jumped through the window with the katana now visible to Hinata.

Naruto eyes bugged out at seeing Hiashi now exiting the window, and bee lined it through the Hyuga private gardens that were outside of Hiashi's office, with Hiashi himself giving chase not too far behind, once again looking for any way of escape from the sword weilding father.

"..." Hinata just stood there silent as to what she had just witnessed Naruto, and even her father do. Quickly realizing her father was weilding a sword, Hinata jumped out of the window as well, chasing after her panicked boyfriend, and unusually joyful father.

After 10 minutes of racing around the gardens the chase ended as Naruto tripped and fell flat on his face, and Hinata sliding in front of her father as he was close behind Naruto, and put herself over Naruto in case her father was going to actually attack Naruto.

"FATHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hinata yelled.

"Oh... simply getting a message across... one that i think that has been given, and been taken into careful consideration. Isn't that so Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi said with an evil smirk on his face.

"YES! VERY CAREFULLY!" Naruto yelled from the ground.

"Very well." Hiashi paused, "You two have a good time now... and Hinata must be back before 9pm, got it Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi said with a threatening tone.

"Got it..." Naruto replied.

(Flashback End)

"Wow..." Hana said after the basics of what happened were told to them.

"Naruto-kun you have to understand my father was just being protective of me. He doesn't in fact want to kill you." Hinata said trying to not get Naruto rilled up about the topic anymore than he already is.

"I know... but i don't think i can ever look at him the same way from as before now that he did that..." Naruto said quietly.

"Oh get over it. You didn't have to ACTUALLY FIGHT HIM!" Kensei said trying to get Naruto over his situation by putting things in Kensei's perspective. "If you remember right I fought with Tsume! While Hiashi just chased you with a katana for a minute before you put yourself into unconsciousness..." Kensei said chuckling at the last part.

"Kensei-kun, be nice to your little brother." Hana said to Kensei warning him in a light tone of seriousness.

"Ok ok ok... well we are going to have our dinner date now. Later you two." Kensei said while taking a hold of Hana's hand once more and heading over to there originally intended spot at their table.

"Why do i get the feeling that Kensei is going to use this as blackmail against me later?" Naruto said with a saddened tone to his voice.

"You shouldn't worry about it Naruto-kun. Oh! here comes our waiter." Hinata said seeing their waiter approaching their table.

"Good evening you two, what can i get started for your appetizers tonight?" The polite waiter asked the young couple, while taking in Naruto's appearance with all of his cuts on his face and exposed parts of his arms but not thinking too much of it seeing how the young boy was a shinobi.

After ordering their meals, and finishing their dinner. The atmosphere in the resteraunt was giving off a serene feeling where Hinata and Naruto could just relax and talk about the activities of their lives in the past weeks and months. After their waiter had arrived with their bill, Naruto paid for it leaving their server a tip and walked over to Hinata who was still sitting in her chair, and extended his hand to her telling her that it was time to leave.

Taking one last sip of her water, Hinata pushed herself away from the table and took Naruto's hand. The young couple walked over to Kensei and Hana's table where the two were laughing together at something Kensei had said.

"Hey nii-san, we are leaving. See you back at the apartment tonight." Naruto said.

"Have a good night Kensei-san, Hana-san." Hinata said slightly bowing to the two of them.

"You as well Hinata-san, and Naruto-kun." Hana said quickly, while Kensei was busy chewing his mouthful of food he had stuffed into his mouth after laughing, waving to the two of them, with his back still turned to them.

Hana quickly glared at Kensei which was telling him to properly say goodbye to his brother and his brother's girlfriend or suffer the consequences. Quickly chewing and swallowing Kensei turned his head and said, "Later you two. Be good now." Kensei said with a smile. After Kensei properly said goodbye, Naruto and Hinata made their way to the exit of the resteraunt. Making their way outside still holding hand Naruto lead Hinata over to a park that was closest to the Hyuga compound.

After arriving at the park, Naruto lead Hinata over to a swing set and let go of her hand so that he could swing on one of the swings. Slowly swinging slowly next to Naruto, Hinata was just thinking back on everything that has happened in the past week, from how she was still stuttering and no where as close to Naruto as she is now, to Kensei's arrival, to her new attitude on life and aspect on how she wants to be viewed be others. She was broken out of her thoughts as Naruto spoke up.

"So Hinata-chan. There's something I've wanted to talk about with you. Seeing how your my girlfriend, and the only person i really trust to even talk to besides maybe Kensei-nii or Hokage-jiji, I wanted to let you know whats going to be happening in my life here in a little while.

Hinata not sure what Naruto was really talking about just put a look of confusion on her pretty little face, and remained silent letting Naruto continue saying what he was going to say.

"Next week Kensei-nii and I are going to be traveling to the ruins of Uzushio to collect some of our families belongings, so we can bring them back here. With Kensei-nii unsure of if he is going to become a shinobi of our village, and no real money to pay for stuff, and me not making very much, getting our clan's money back from where it sits is the best choice for us." Naruto said starting off the conversation he was wanting to have with Hinata.

"I understand Naruto-kun. How long do you think you are going to be gone?" Hinata asked slightly saddened by Naruto leaving for a while to go to the ruins of his lost clan.

"I can't say for certain. Seeing how Uzu is apart of the land of fire, i don't think we will be gone very long. It really depends on how long it takes us to find the things Kensei-nii wants to bring with us back to Konoha." Naruto finished.

"Well, I hope you wont be gone too long, the Chuunin exams are coming up in a little while, I'd hate for you to miss them." Hinata said with a small sad smile.

"I'm sure I'll be back before then Hinata-chan so try not to worry about me ok?" Naruto paused for a minute while continuing his slow swinging. "Also... Kensei-nii has been teaching me etiquette and proper manners and such... stuff.. as you noticed earlier, I'm dressed different than i used to." Naruto said sadly.

"What happened to your old clothes Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked innocently.

"K-k-kensei-nii... BURNED THEM ALL!" Naruto wailed as he flopped off of the swing face first into the pea gravel in the play area the swing set was on, and balled his eyes out with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Its about time.." Hinata said in a breathless whisper.

Stopping his tantrum about his beloved orange jumpsuit, he turned his head and looked at his girlfriend. "You say something Hinata-chan?"

"N-no Naruto-kun. I didn't say anything." Pausing for a moment to halt any other mishaps of her stuttering. "Why did Kensei-san burn them?"

"Well... Kensei and I were talking earlier today, and he was dead serious, which was a little odd for me. He was telling me about how we are the last two of our clan, and as the last two we are responsible for restoring honor, and respect from other clans, as well as... you know... making it grow when we are older..." Naruto shyly said the last part.

"Oh.." Was all Hinata managed to get out while she was blushing up a storm letting her thoughts run wild about her and Naruto being married and having kids to help Naruto's clan grow.

"Kensei-nii also said while i learn proper manners, and all that. That I'd need to look the part of an Uzumaki clansmen, just like Kensei-nii. So that's why I'm wearing what i am now, i will say though... even though i miss my old jumpsuit.. these are pretty cool looking, and make me feel proud that i am a part of an actual clan and representing my clan to the world as i pass it by, ya know?" Pausing for a moment before continuing, "Also Kensei-nii said that when we are going on our trip that he was going to start the third part of making me an "Actual true Uzumaki" by training me in some of our clan's techniques, and skills. I will say i am really looking forward to that part the most." Naruto said with stars in his eyes at the thought of being able to learn monstrously powerful techniques, that made his clan feared as well as respected across the lands.

"That's wonderful Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"So Hinata-chan are you thinking of doing the Chuunin exams this year? Seeing that they are being held here in our home village?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm.. not sure yet.. I feel like I'm always holding my team back because I'm not powerful enough... and i feel like the treatment I'm getting from my clansmen is getting worse so I feel like i can't concentrate very well at my training. I feel like I'm stuck and don't know who to go to for help. Kurenai-sensei helps me a lot, but she isn't a close range fighter so she can't really help me with my families taijutsu.." Hinata said sadly.

"Hey don't get so down Hinata-chan, I'm sure there are a ton of people out there that can help you in your training and fighting abilities!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"You think so Naruto-kun?" Hinata said cheering up slightly.

"Of course! Maybe i can ask Kensei-nii to help you out! I mean watching that fight he had when Hana's mom was trying to maul him and tear him limb from limb, Kensei seems to be an extremely powerful close range taijutsu fighter. I'm sure he could help you Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile on his face, which brought a smile to Hinata as well.

"That would be amazing if he could Naruto-kun." Hinata said, with her smile getting bigger as she thought about her getting stronger to stay and fight along side with Naruto.

With a smile on her face Hinata moved her swing over to where Naruto's swing and kissed him on the cheek, stunning him.

"What was that for Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

"For being so thoughtful of me." She said with a smile. Looking up at the sky she figured it was about time for her to go back home before her father gets upset with the two of them.

"Well Naruto-kun, i think i better get home. I don't want father to be upset with me for being out later than he mentioned." Hinata said not really thinking about the effect that her words would bring to her blonde boyfriend.

"OH SHIT! YOUR DADS GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME AGAIN!" Naruto yelled out into the empty park.

"Naruto-kun.. lower your voice, please." Hinata asked with a semi-serious tone in her voice. "My father won't kill you, I promise." She finished trying to reassure her now terrified boyfriend.

"Lets go... like.. now!" Naruto said in a hurry hopping off of his swing, seeing Hinata do the same, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started leading them both back to the Hyuga compound.

Arriving at the Hyuga compound a whole five minutes before Hiashi's set time that Hinata had to be at home for. The young couple was met with the sight of Hiashi standing in between the two usual branch member guards patient as ever waiting to meet Naruto and Hinata from their date.

"Ah so glad you made it in time Uzumaki-san. I hope you treated my daughter well." Hiashi said to the young couple.

"Y-y-yes Hiashi-sama... We had a great time, didn't we Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while turning his head to his girlfriend.

"Yes father it was a lot of fun, I had a great time." Hinata said with a cute smile on her face.

"Very good. I shall see you inside Hinata." Hiashi said as he turned to make his way through the now open gate to the complex.

"Well, thank you for coming out with me tonight Hinata-chan. Hopefully I'll get to see you tomorrow. These past three days have been the best days off I have ever had in my life." Naruto said with a smile.

"No, thank you for asking me to join you tonight Naruto-kun, and for putting up with my father." Hinata said with a smile. "If you are done doing your team training and missions tomorrow early maybe we can go get some ramen together Naruto-kun? I'm sure you really wanted to take me to get ramen tonight." She said smile ever present on her face.

"Yeah I did, but Kensei-nii said that it wasn't a "Proper first date" to take you to get ramen.. whats so wrong with ramen!?" Naruto said while enthusiastically waving his arms about.

Hinata just giggled at Naruto's antics, and closing in on the short distance between Naruto and her's face, and kissed him square on the lips.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata said after breaking the kiss off.

"Yeah... goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto said in a daze.

After bidding each other farewell for the night Naruto made his way back to his apartment to get some rest. He was dead tired after all of today's hectic events.. the council meeting.. learning proper manners... Hinata's dad.. KENSEI BURNING HIS BELOVED ORANGE JUMPSUIT!.. they all had taken a toll on our favorite young blonde Jinchuriki.

Sighing to himself as he made his way up his apartment complex, and got the door open he noticed the apartment was the same as how he had left it earlier. Seeing Kensei no where in sight he wondered when his older brother would be getting home and hoped his brother's hatred for the couch wouldn't wake him up in the middle of the night. Thankfully there were only two more days until Kensei, and him were going to be leaving for their clan's homelands and getting their money. Still sad at the thought of leaving his apartment, Naruto was although happy at the thought of being able to have a place to truly call a home with family inside of it. Smiling at the thought Naruto got himself ready for bed, and hopped inside of his bed under the covers and dozed off into a peaceful sleep, so that he could be ready for dealing with his team and D-ranked missions after 3 days off from their first C-ranked month long mission in the land of waves.

With Kensei and Hana

After Kensei, and Hana finished with their dinner the continued their walk around the village. Hand in hand, and Hana leaning her head on Kensei's shoulder with a cute grin on her face as they walked along the street lamp lite streets.

Kensei was looking around taking in the sights, and noting every place he came across in his mind for whenever he may need to go to one of them. Noticing a small bar on the right hand side of the street Kensei got curious at the lively bar that seemed like it was just getting a crowd in it. Turning to Hana curious if she'd wanna go check it out with him, he figured he might as well ask her. No harm in that right?

"Hey Hana-chan. You wanna check out that small bar over there?" Kensei said pointing in the direction of the bar.

Lifting her head from Kensei's shoulder she looked at him as they stopped walking. "You drink Kensei-kun?"

"No not really, back where i am from if your old enough to kill.. your old enough to smoke, and drink. I've gone plenty of times to know it can be fun as long as your with good company. Seeing how your "My" good company i figured I'd ask you, and see if you wanted to check it out." Kensei said explaining why he wanted to check it out.

"Well I don't mind really, lets go for a little bit." Hana said with a small smile thinking to herself what Kensei was like drunk.

After reaching the bar and going inside, the crowd of the bar silenced seeing the two 16 year old Chuunin walking in. With everyone seeing who came inside, and that they both were shinobi, the crowd once again started up in a chorus of chit chat between the bars customers. Walking up to the counter Kensei pulled out a bar stool for Hana to sit on, and after doing so sat on the one next to her after she was seated. Looking towards the bartender, and getting his attention, Kensei asked the bartender about any drink specials they had going on. After asking Hana what she would like, and getting a drink for himself, Kensei and Hana resumed their casual chatting. Talking about anything that came to their minds.

After an hour of hearing music playing in the background, and all of the talking him and Hana were doing, Kensei somehow managed to down 6 very strong mixed drinks. Kensei was feeling the alcohol running through his system that was for sure. Looking towards Hana, and noticing she was constantly blushing every time she made direct eye contact with him, Kensei got confused as to why his girlfriend was doing this.

"Hey Hana-chan?" Kensei asked his girlfriend.

"Yes.. Kensei-kun?" Hana said in an seductive voice while looking at him in a seductive way as well.

Hearing what Kensei thought was a seductive voice quickly started fighting back a blush that he felt trying to make an appearance to those around him in the bar.

"You feeling ok? You've had 3 mixed drinks now, I don't want Tsume coming after me for getting you really drunk." Kensei said worried for his girlfriend, and worried of Tsume's wrath that would surely follow if something bad had happened.

"I feel fine Kensei-kun." Hana said while fluttering her eyelashes at her boyfriend. "I feel a little tipsy, but fine non the less, how are you feeling?"

Tilting his head to the side randomly he responds, "I feel good. Tonight's been a nice peaceful relaxing day.. I wish all of them were like this." Kensei said.

"Well that's good." Hana said with a smile.

Before any one of the two knew what happened, some random drunken guy leaned over the bar to Hana's left, and was trying to get the tipsy girl's attention by hitting on her.

"Hey baby, What is a fine looking woman such as yourself doing with such a scrawny ass twig like that?" The drunken man said, trying to intimidate Kensei and put him in his place.

"I'm enjoying my night with my boyfriend. So if you wouldn't mind can you please leave me alone." Hana said trying to be straight forward and make the drunken pig leave her alone.

The man not liking her answer, grabbed Hana's wrist as she was about to grab her glass and take another drink.

"I don't think I will. I see that you are an Inuzuka, and fine looking one at that. So I think i will stay right here and show you who the real alpha is between that little boy over there.." The man glared at Kensei before finishing. "...and me." The drunken moron said trying to act tough while holding Hana's wrist forcefully down onto the bar's counter top.

Kensei seeing the man forcing Hana's wrist in a vice like grip, and the way the guy was talking to his girlfriend made something snap in his mind. The cute little furry hamster running in it's little exercise wheel, that made up his brain, suddenly shattered as thoughts of extreme violence, and rage clouded his mind, wanting nothing more than to tear the man who was ruining him and his girlfriends night into a bloody heap.

"I'm only going to ask this once." Kensei said in a flat dead tone. "Let go of my girlfriends wrist. Or you will be in so much pain that you are going to be wishing that i just bury you alive..." Kensei said as the air within 5 feet of him suddenly dropped 15 degrees lower than the rooms temperature.

The man not buying into Kensei's threat simply smiled wickedly. "You don't scare me. Your way out of your league, just like how this girl is way too outta your league." The man said as he dropped his head next to Hana's ear, and whispered something into her ear. Hana clearly alarmed, and afraid of what the man just said, looked to Kensei with terrified eyes begging Kensei to make the man go away.

The man raised his head from Hana's ear with a vicious smile on his face, and looked to Kensei who was glaring straight into the man's skull. "A fine woman like this needs a true man to take care of her. I can tell this pretty little thing here is a virgin too. Mmmm... she'll do just right for me." The man said as he swayed for a couple seconds due to the alcohol the man had consumed earlier, at the counter while still holding down on Hana's wrist hard.

Kensei standing up from his bar stool with his eyes never leaving the drunken man, noticed everything in the room seemed to stop for a second. Everything around him seemed as if it was frozen in time. His rage, and violence peaking in his mind at the discomfort and fear that the man had put into Hana's mind. All while his own mind was screaming at him to lung forward, and rip the mans vocal cords right out of his neck, and shovel them back down his throat, and let him drown on his own blood as it clogged the passage ways for air to reach the guys lungs. Kensei looked down at his hands, and noticed little flickers of red hazy chakra outlined with black coming off of his arms and finger tips. Looking back to the man Kensei spoke.

**"You had better let go of my girlfriends hand, and leave us alone or so help me god i will kill you in the most brutal way possible." **Kensei said to the man who was shocked at Kensei's drop in voice, and the sudden appearance of the red and black chakra coming from the boy's body.

Hana was terrified that the man was still next to her and hurting her wrist, she was even more terrified at what the man had promised he was going to do if she didn't leave Kensei... looking at Kensei after noticing him stand up, she was immediately in shock at what her boyfriend looked like right now. Kensei's once sparkling bright blue eyes were now blood red and glowing as if eager to kill, while strange red and black misted chakra was rising into the air around Kensei's body a good 3-5 inches before evaporating or something, and the way he just spoke.. sent shivers up her spine...

"Ya right little boy, like anything you could do to me would make me leave this pretty little thing. I'll be sure to make her scream in p..." The man was suddenly cut off by something that he really wasn't expecting.

Hana didn't know what had just happened, but one second Kensei was to the left of her, and the man still had her pinned down to the counter top, and the next second Kensei was now to the right of her where the man was, and now forcing the drunken man's face to the counter top, and had somehow managed to pin both of the mans hands behind his back with his left hand, and with his right hand, with his katana right over the back of the drunken mans neck, slightly pressing into the skin of the back of the mans neck, ready to take his head off cleanly right then and there. Noticing she was free once again, Hana rubbed her wrist to sooth the pain that the man had caused her, and watched what Kensei would do next, hoping that nothing terribly bad would happen.. She didn't want Kensei to be thrown in prison because of her.

**"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SICK FUCK! NOW YOU HAVE HURT MY GIRLFRIEND AND FOR THAT I WILL... KILL YOU!" **Kensei screamed at the man he had forcefully pinned to the counter top, and was starting to push his katana deeper into the back of the mans neck extremely slowly so that the man would beg for Kensei to just hurry it up and end his life, fully planning on slicing the man's head clean off guillotine style right there on the bar's counter top.

"STOP! STOP! I'M SORRY! I MEAN IT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The drunk screamed trying to beg his way out of his position.

**"TOO LATE." **Kensei said simply not caring about the man, and having no respect at all for him as a human being.

"Kensei-kun... please stop... lets just leave now.. please.." Hana said fearfully.

Looking over at Hana with his blood red glowing eyes, and looking at Hana's fearful reaction, Kensei realized that he was scaring her... realizing he was doing that, Kensei fought for control over his violent thoughts of taking the mans life. "Oh god.. I'm scaring Hana-chan..." Kensei thought... "I need to stop, or I'm going to push her away from me..."

Slowly raising his blade off of the man's neck, while keeping the mans arms pinned together with his left hand, Kensei dropped his katana to the hard wood floor below making it stand up straight with the tip dug into the wood. Kensei then pulled the man back away from the counter and shoved him into a nearby wall head first, making the drunken man pass out with a concussion.

Hana released a breath she didn't realize she was holding this whole time, after Kensei knocked the drunken guy out, and saw Kensei was no longer releasing that terrifying chakra or having those blood red eyes. She took in Kensei's appearance in her drunken state and saw looked at Kensei in a whole new light than she did before, while feeling strangely very warm in her stomach.

Looking back at Hana, Kensei saw Hana no longer looked at him in fear but in relief that he was no longer going to kill the man.

"You ok Hana-chan?" Kensei asked his girlfriend.

"Y-yes... I'm ok.. can we please go now Kensei-kun, I don't want to be here anymore.." Hana said looking down to the floor.

Picking up his katana from its standing upright position, and putting it back in its sheath Kensei looked sadly at Hana's appearance.

"Of course. Let's get you.." Kensei was cut off by an immediate pain in his lower back.

"KENSEI!" Hana shouted seeing the once downed guy now standing behind her boyfriend with blood running down his face from hitting the wall a few moments ago, who had apparently not been knocked unconscious.

"That's what you get for messing with me you little cock.. sucker..." The now very pissed off drunken man said before going silent not finishing whatever he was going to say, and fell over on his back, pulling out the kunai that he had shoved into Kensei's lower back.

"Oh... fuck..." Kensei said before swaying a little bit, and falling forwards towards Hana, but thankfully Hana had caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Are you ok Kensei!?" Hana yelled with a worried tone in her voice almost on the verge of tears.

During the whole time the scene between Kensei and Hana, and the drunken man played out. Everyone in the bar was silent, for many different reasons. Mainly out of fear. After seeing Kensei being stabbed by the drunken man who was trying to take Hana away from Kensei. Everyone started to move. Some going to restrain the fallen over drunk who stabbed Kensei, and others rushing to Hana and Kensei's side to see if Kensei was alright after being stabbed so deeply in the back.

Breathing in deeply, and exhaling jaggedly, at a slow and steady pace Kensei looked up and smiled at his now crying girlfriends face.

"I'm alright Hana-chan. Please don't cry. Ok?" Kensei said while trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"But Kensei that man just stabbed you! And deeply too! Your losing a lot of blood!" Hana said as she started sobbing.

Kensei really not liking seeing Hana cry, stood up from his crouching position, despite the serious amount of pain he was experiencing running through his body. Wincing slightly as he did so, he looked down at Hana who was still crouching after catching him from falling to the ground hard.

"See? I'm just fine. Now please stop crying Hana-chan." Kensei said to his sobbing girlfriend. Kensei then turned to everyone in the bar that was near them.

"Thanks for your help and concern everyone, but I'm fine. Please enjoy the rest of your night. We'll be leaving now." Kensei said to the small crowd and turned to the bartender who was mortified that Kensei was still standing on his own and acting so calmly. "Here's the money for our tab. Keep the change please." Kensei said as he painfully crouched to pick up his still crying girlfriend by extending a hand do her.

"Come on Hana-chan. It's time we get you back home." Kensei said in a loving voice trying to sooth Hana's nerves from the situation that had just happened.

Getting Hana to her feet and taking his hand he dragged her out of the small bar, after quickly saying an apology to the bartender. Once outside Kensei limped to a nearby bench to sit down at, and try and get Hana to stop crying. Sitting down at the bench for a few minutes in silence Kensei spoke up.

"Hana-chan..." Kensei started but was cut off by Hana.

"Please.. can we get to my house first... then we can talk.. i really just want to be at home right now.." Hana said sniffling while trying to dry her eyes.

"Ok, lets go." Kensei said standing up on shaky legs and taking his girlfriend hand once more, leading them back to the Inuzuka's compound.

After arriving at the compound, Kensei followed Hana's drunken instruction's to get to Hana's room. Thankful that everyone seemed to be asleep, Kensei tried not to think about the fact that he was bleeding through his clothes and that the blood was running down his legs. "Ugh this blood is never going to come out of these clothes.." Kensei grumbled out to himself as he was half carrying Hana's arm that was slung over his shoulder, as they made their way to a stair case that supposedly lead to Hana's room. Thankfully nobody else had a room upstairs besides Hana, and the rest of the rooms were just guest rooms. The last thing Kensei needed was someone freaking out over what was going on...

Making their way through the hallways above the staircase and coming to a door down the hall Hana said that the door lead to her room. Opening the door quickly Kensei made his way into Hana's room, with her still over his shoulder for support as she walked. After entering the room Hana broke off from Kensei and said she was going to clean herself up in the bathroom for a moment.

Taking in the appearance of his girlfriends room, Kensei saw that it was a fairly good sized bedroom, definitely the room of a heiress of a clan, that was for sure. He took note of a very nice carved mahogany queen sized bed, and also noticed that Hana's room was also decorated tastefully with matching dressers, and nightstands that were beside her bed, and the bed frame and headboard were all matching the same style and color mahogany wood as the other furniture in the room.

Looking at what he could see of his clothes he could tell that his clothes were ruined from all of the blood, that had managed to soak damned near every part of both of his pant's legs. Looking closer he noticed that he had dried blood on his feet, that had flowed from his legs to his feet from his ninja sandals.

"Ugh.. great... i look like shit." Kensei grumbled under his breath swaying slightly... "Hey! I feel like shit too! Shit!? my name is Kensei! Kensei!? my name is shit!" Kensei drunkenly said to nobody in his girlfriends room. Hearing the door to the bathroom open and close again, Kensei turned back to see his girlfriend had cleaned her face off, erasing away her tear stained cheeks that she had from before after leaving the bar, and also noticed she had some bandages, as well as a towel with her.

Still slightly drunk Hana spoke. "Kensei-kun.. I need to clean your wound."

"Um.. ok... I thought we were going to talk Hana-chan." Kensei questioned.

"Yes.. but while, and after i clean and dress your wound." Hana answered Kensei.

"Now... I'm.. I'm going to need you to.. take off your shirt.." Hana said slightly nervous and with a blush adorning her face.

"Alright." Kensei said shrugging his shoulders, not thinking too much of it. Unzipping his Chuunin vest, as well as his black muscle shirt and fishnet armor that was underneath his muscle shirt, Kensei just looked at the very red faced Hana before him.

"Uh? what is it Hana-chan..?" Kensei asked unsure of what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"N-n-nothing Kensei-kun." Hana said while trying to desperately tear her eyes away from her boyfriends exposed upper body, with a massive blush still on her face.

"Ook? now what do i need to do?" Kensei questioned.

Hana meanwhile had completely failed at not looking at Kensei.. she was too busy memorizing Kensei's upper body, down to the last crease in every one of his muscles. The way his very strong pecks were perfectly defined, along with his very toned and cut six pack that lead down to his.. oooh no.. Hana quickly shook what was coming next to her mind from her head.. Focus.. focus... Kensei is hurt and needs my help... right..

"I need you to lay on your stomach on the towel once i lay it out on the floor Kensei-kun." Hana said answering Kensei finally. Seeing Kensei nod his head she proceeded to set everything up.

After the towel was laid down, and Kensei was prone on his stomach, Hana started cleaning Kensei's wound, where the offending kunai had entered his lower back. After disinfecting it and sewing it back together with chakra string that would deteriorate after the mystic palm healing technique was used on the wound, and a few mumbled choice curse words from Kensei while being stitched up, Hana had managed to stitch up Kensei enough for the night so she can properly heal his wound in the morning when she wasn't intoxicated.

"There, you should be good until the morning Kensei-kun." Hana said as she started putting away her first aid supplies.

"Thank you so much Hana-chan." Kensei said while still laying on his stomach.

"No... thank you... if you didn't protect me back there... that man would.. would of.." Hana began but didn't get the chance to finish as she saw Kensei rise to his feet, and extend his hand outwards to her. Taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet, she felt Kensei pull her close to his bare chest, and wrap his hands around her in a warm hug.

Feeling the hug and relaxing into it she quickly wrapped her arms around Kensei and started shaking slightly.

"Shh... it's ok Hana-chan. Nothing happened.. and nothing like that will ever happen to you so long as I am still alive.. Ok?" Kensei said with out a single shred of doubt in his words.

"But Kensei! He said if i didn't leave you he was going to kill you, and take me away, and rape me!" Hana started crying once again after saying one of her biggest fears, "I was so scared, and terrified that I couldn't even move... All i could do was look at you, and pray you knew what was going on with me..." Hana said in between her sobs.

"I know what that man was intending to do Hana-chan, and that is why i was fully aware that i needed to either get him away from us, or kill him." Pausing for a moment, "Thankfully you stopped me before i did kill him because," Kensei paused for a second. "Seeing how that guy hurt you and terrify you.. made something snapped inside my mind... i wanted nothing more than to obliterate the guy right where he stood..." Kensei said as his voice was hard and harsh.

"I'm glad you are ok though Hana-chan, and if i have to take a kunai to the back just to protect you. I will do so gladly." Kensei finished. Causing Hana to look up at him, with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you.." Pausing for a second. "Thank you Kensei-kun for caring.." Hana finished before reaching up on her tip toes, and kissing Kensei full on the lips in a drunken passion. After she ended the kiss she looked back to Kensei's body to make sure the stitches were going to hold.

"Um, Kensei-kun," Hana said once again with a blush in full force.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to take your pants off." Hana said while looking away from him.

"Take my what off?" Kensei said with wide eyes.

"I need to put the bandage wrap around your stomach to hold the stitches together for the night, and so you don't bleed all over the place. Your pants are in the way. Besides, they are soaked in blood.." Hana explained why she needed Kensei to discard his pants off.

"Um.. uh... ok?" Kensei said while reaching for his belt to undo his pants but winced in sever pain as he tried to move his tender and sore body enough to do so.

Hana noticing Kensei's discomfort was still blushing at Kensei trying to take his pants off in front of her.

"Um.. Hana-chan.. I can't do it.. It hurts too much to move. All the walking around before getting here has made me really sore and tender..." Kensei explained.

"If i really need to have my pants off for you to bandage me, your going to have to.. uh.. help.. me..." Kensei mumbled out the last part.

"...oh..." Was all Hana could get out. Stilling her nerves she reached forward to help Kensei to get out of his pants, with shaky arms.

Undoing his belt and undoing the buttons at the top of his pants, she was forced with what was next... the next part she really didn't know if she could handle right now... she felt like she was Hinata right now, about to faint from being to close to Naruto! Taking in a deep breath she finally reached for the zipper and slide it down finally loosening Kensei's pants and letting them fall to the floor, leaving a barely covered up Kensei.

After his pants were finally off, Hana was fighting herself for control, trying not to let her eyes and her body do what they really wanted to do, and that was to jump the drunken, in pain Uzumaki man she called her boyfriend. She was looking away from Kensei with her blush still ever present trying think of what lies beneath Kensei's blood soaked boxers, but Kensei broke her out of her thoughts as he spoke up.

"Um.. not to make this any more awkward than it already is... but... if i had to take my pants off for the bandaging... wouldn't.. that mean.. i need to take my boxers.. uh... off... too?" Kensei said while stumbling over his words not knowing where this was going, and not liking feeling very exposed at the moment.

"Um.. yes..." Pausing for a second to think about how to do this, she quickly thought of a solution. "Let me get you another towel from the bathroom. Be right back." Hana said while running to her bathroom leaving a pretty much naked Kensei standing in the middle of the room.

"Well this is odd... Can't say i don't like her looking at me lustfully like that, but... i wouldn't even know what to do if she did anything?" Kensei said to himself quietly.

Coming back with another towel in her hands she gave it to Kensei to put on while she turned away.

"I'll turn around." Hana said simply with her blush still on her face.

"That's great, and all but.. i don't think i can manage to do that either... moving my body side to side in any way hurts like a bitch." Pausing for a moment. "You sure you can't just put the bandage wrap on me without me having to do this?" Kensei asked.

"Yes Kensei, And what if i happened to want to see you naked in my room?" Hana asked daringly in her drunken state really not watching what she was saying.

"W-what?" Kensei shouted in a muffled voice.

"Ops... uh.. here lemme help you.. I'll face your back ok?" Hana said taking the towel back into her hands, and setting in on the floor. With shaky hands hand reached for Kensei's lining of his boxers and slowly started to pull them down ever so slowly, almost afraid of what she may see. Closing her eyes as she started to pull them down faster she felt Kensei move his legs out of his blood soaked boxers and kick them slightly away from him.

"Ok there off... please hurry standing here naked isn't really something i wanna be doing for very long Hana-chan." Kensei said feeling very awkward at the moment.

With her eyes still closed she fumbled around drunkenly for the towel that she dropped to the ground, finding it she picked it up and quickly spread it out to length with her arms and stood up so she could once again open her eyes. Opening her eyes she was met with Kensei's bare back, sighing to herself in relief she reached forward and around Kensei's body so that he could take a hold of the towel and secure it lowly around his waste.

"Ok done. Lets get this over with. I need to get back to the apart *hic* ment." Kensei said with a small hiccup.

"Nuh uh. I'm not letting you leave here drunk and wandering around the village in the middle of the night Kensei-kun. Your staying here with me got it?" Hana said in a serious voice to her boyfriend.

"Uh.. ok?" Pausing to think for a second. "What if your mom sees us together? Wont that cause mayhem shit fest in the leaf?" Kensei said fearful of waking up to a pissed off Tsume.

"My mother knows I'm an adult, and am responsible as such. She won't be a problem Kensei-kun." Hana said trying to reassure Kensei that there was nothing to worry about.

"Well.. if you say so. Lets get this bandage wrap on me I'm starting to get cold." Kensei said as he slightly shivered. Seeing Hana nod her head she went to grab the bandage wrap from her first aid kit full of her supplies.

After Hana had managed to get the bandage wrap around Kensei, came the next order of business.. what was Kensei going to wear to sleep?

"Um Hana... what am i going to sleep in? I hate to think I'm going to sleep with just a towel wrapped around me." Kensei said voicing his concern.

"Well i don't have anything you could wear, and nobody is awake so i think your just going to have to deal with it. Sorry Kensei-kun." Hana said trying to not look at him.

"Now, go lie down on the bed." Hana ordered Kensei seeing that the blood has stopped flowing, and was properly bandaged.

"It's ok, I can sleep on the floor, I'm use.." Kensei was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Kensei. Get on.. the bed.." Hana said to her boyfriend very seriously.

(Lemon Start)

"Yes ma'am!" Kensei replied walking over to the bed slowly. Hana turned around, and went to grab her night gown from her dresser, and went into the bathroom after finding it. Coming out of the bathroom after she had changed she saw Kensei staring at her with wide eyes at the sight of her before him.

Kensei grumbled something under his breath before rolling over, and showing his back to Hana real quick after seeing her in her night gown. Her large breasts poking out, and nipples being shown to the world before her from her nightgown, due to the slightly cold temperature in the room. It was too much for Kensei to handle at the moment, so rolling over was his best option before getting too turned on and Hana seeing.. "It" and making things even more awkward than they already seemed.

"What is it Kensei-kun?" Thinking nothing of her appearance at the moment due to her slight intoxication.

"Nothing." He said simply, while still facing away from her.

Hana walked over, and flipped the light switch off causing the room to go completely black. Walking back over to where her bed was in the dark, with only a sliver of a moon tonight to help guide her back to her bed, she found the edge and made her way around to the other side to where Kensei was laying in her queen sized bed. Pulling back the light covers she slid into the bed, instantly feeling Kensei's warmth flowing outwards as if trying to attach itself to her. Getting herself comfortable, and letting her eyes fully adjust to the next to no light in the room she saw the moon light outline Kensei's face indicating that he was facing her.

Scooting closer to Kensei's face she leaned forward, and kissed him full on the lips as if it was the last kiss she would ever receive from him. Starting out as a slow and romantic kiss, to quickly escalating it to one full of lust and passion in a matter of seconds. Taking no time at all to get into the kiss Kensei went right along with it until he decided to try, and force his tongue into Hana's mouth, only to be surprised that Hana let his tongue in with no hesitation at all and let his tongue wrestle with hers for dominance during their kissing session.

The kiss seemed to slow time down itself as they made out with each other, and Hana soon needed to shift her body, because the position she was laying in during their kiss was starting to cut the blood flow from right arm. Moving her arm to once again get the blood flowing, she fought the urge to run her now free hand over Kensei's toned chest that she had been admiring earlier. Hana settled with the thought that she really wanted to feel what Kensei's toned muscles felt like, and moved her hand forward to find what she was searching for under the covers.

Running her fingers over Kensei's well toned muscles and tracing over every one, starting from the top of Kensei's chest all the way to his abs. As she was tracing out Kensei's abs, and while kissing fiercely with Kensei, counting his abs was the last thing on her mind as her hand unintentionally found the towel that was the only thing that was covering Kensei up at the moment. After finding the towel her hand froze above the towel, but she remained kissing Kensei, as if the intense make out session was a competition, with both competitors aiming to win. With her hand still frozen her mind was lost and focused solely on the passionate kiss, Hana was no longer paying attention to her wandering hand, she let her hand fall farther downwards on top of Kensei's hardened erection.

After realizing what her hand had just found, Hana and Kensei stopped their fierce kissing competition as Kensei and her remained silent at what just happened. Both teens still fairly drunk, and definitely horny pretty much just said screw it, and Hana began to slowly run her hand up and down Kensei's hardened erection.

"Ngh.. Hana-chan.." Kensei moaned out quietly before leaning forward, and capturing Hana's lips once more, renewing the battle of their mouth's. With Hana still running her hand over Kensei's erection as she kissed Kensei back, she stopped her movements and moved her hand upwards more to find the spot that the towel was tucked in at. Finding it, and slowly tugging it out, she moved the sides of the towel away from Kensei's waste.

Feeling the towel being removed from its position Kensei was far too relaxed, and far too wound up to even care at this point. Figuring to himself that if Hana was going to drive him crazy then why couldn't he do the same to her? With a daring smirk in his mind he made his move.

Before Hana could explore with her hands at Kensei's now completely uncovered body, Kensei reached forward with his left hand, and gently cupped one of Hana's large breasts and started kneading it in slow circular motions, causing Hana to moan in pleasure as Kensei continued to do so. After rubbing her breast, Kensei turned his attention to the other one, and repeated what he had done to the last one. After giving Hana's other breast the same amount of attention Kensei reached up, and pulled the stringed straps that were holding Hana's night gown onto her shoulders, so he could pull down the nightgown exposing her breasts to him in the barely moon lit room.

After pulling the top part of Hana's nightgown downwards exposing Hana's breasts, Kensei stopped their kissing and leaned his face down to Hana's chest and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and gently nibbling on it causing Hana's breath to hitch every time he did so. Figuring that his girlfriend really liked what he was doing, Kensei kept on repeating the same action a few times before going back to the other breast to give it the same attention the one he had just been playing with got.

Hana loving the feeling that Kensei was giving her while he sucked and licked all over her breasts, she shot her hand back down to Kensei's large pulsing erection and took a hold of it, slowly pumping it up and down repeatedly. The feeling Kensei was receiving caused a reaction that was instantaneous, and made him groan out after taking her breast out of his mouth. "That feels good Hana-chan... please.. don't stop..." Kensei groaned out in pleasure. Hana smirked at the new power she had gotten over Kensei, and resumed her task at hand, but started speeding her hand up, by moving it up and down at a faster pace.

Kensei, not wanting to be one to just lay there and not make his girlfriend feel just as good as she was making him, did the only thing he could in a situation like this. With his left hand he glided it over Hana's breasts, circling her right nipple, and then ran it down her well toned stomach. Venturing down further along Hana's body he made his way to her well toned smooth left leg, until he was met with the bottom of the fabric that lined Hana's nightgown. Hooking a finger to the nightgown Kensei slowly pulled it up not so smoothly as he was still being jerked off by Hana while he was doing this, finally managed to pulled the nightgown above her hips, exposing her wet pussy underneath the covers. Kensei then ran his hand over the bare skin of her hips, tracing random patterns as he slowly teased Hana with his fingers as they glided ever so smoothly to her wet womanhood.

Hana meanwhile was lost in a haze of passion and lust that had taken over her body. She was loving the feeling of power and pride that she felt by causing her boyfriend such pleasure, but all of that seemed to be a fleeting memory in her head as she realized that Kensei's hand had moved her nightgown above her hips and was running his fingers all around her pussy. What he was doing was driving her nuts, and she wanted more!

"Kensei-kun.." She said seductively. "Please.. stop.. teasing me.." She finally finished.

Taking her words to mind Kensei slowly reached down further with his index finger, finding her core he gently slid his finger up and down her wet folds. Instantly getting a positive reaction from Hana.

"Oh god!" Hana said as she trembled in pleasure at what Kensei was doing to her. Completely letting go of Kensei's hard erection.

Kensei continued sliding his finger up, and down until he noticed something like a small bean in between his girlfriends wet folds. Noticing every time that he ran over it with is finger, Hana would quiver and slightly buck her hips in pleasure from the feeling as if wanting more.

Getting tired of the same motions after a few minutes, Kensei ventured his finger downwards ever further, hooking his index finger into Hana's pussy making her moan very loudly, which echoed throughout Kensei's mind. Once inside of Hana's wet cavern, Kensei started to explore around, trying to see if there were certain patterns that made Hana moan louder, or buck her hips against his finger. Taking mental notes of the various rhythms his finger was going along to for another time Kensei started pumping his finger in and out of his girlfriend for a few minutes. He suddenly started to notice Hana's face was scrunching up and she would occasionally jerk her body and arch her back. Thinking she was close to having an or organism Kensei continued thrusting his finger in and out even faster than before.

Hana was having a hard time keeping her moans to herself as to not alert what was going on in her bedroom as Kensei fingered her pussy. From the time Kensei started playing with her she began to notice something like a coiled spring inside of her stomach, and as Kensei continued on with his exploring with his finger that coiled spring was tightening, almost as if it was ready to burst. All while loving the pleasure that she was receiving from her man, Hana set aside the thought of trying to figure out what the feeling was, and turned her full attention back to the intense pleasure that she was getting.

Kensei was currently still going to town doing what he discovered that made Hana quiver and moan loudly. After a few more minutes of doing so he saw Hana tense up greatly, and arch her back with her eyes closed. Feeling her vaginal walls clamp down on his finger Kensei figured he must of accomplished giving Hana her first orgasm. "Damn that was harder than I ever thought that would be." Kensei thought do himself with a tired hand, as he gave Hana a soft kiss on the lips.

Thinking that was the end of everything, Kensei rolled onto his back as he was before that had just happened, and looked up to the ceiling in the pitch darkness. But the thought of everything ending was thrown out of the window as he felt the bed shift slightly as Hana sat upwards and move her legs out to kick the covers off of the two of them, and then proceeded to throw her right leg over Kensei's hips straddling his hips. in the dimly moon lit room Kensei could see Hana's figure slowly reaching for the bottom of her nightgown, and pull it up and over her head exposing herself completely to Kensei.

Kensei could see the perfection of Hana's body just off of the small amount of light that the moon had blessed him with tonight, as the light dimly lit up the outlines of Hana's breasts and face.

"Kensei-kun..." Hana started in a low husky voice.

"I want you, to mate with me..." Hana said in a low seductive voice.

"Mate with you? You mean have sex?" Kensei asked stupidly into the darkened room.

"Yes Kensei... I want this.." Pausing for a moment to give her explanation why, "In these past 3 days you've shown me that you have every quality that i am looking for in my mate, more so than any other guy who has even tried to gain my attention over the past few years. I.. want you... to be my mate.." Pausing once again before finishing. "I don't see why i should have to wait any longer than i have already, when i know that you were meant to be my mate all along Kensei-kun." Hana said dead serious, but still with a seductive voice.

Not exactly against what Hana was doing at the moment, and also feeling the strange deep connection between Hana and himself that he had felt the day he met her when he fought Tsume, long before this whole thing even happened, and hearing the honesty in her seductive voice made him know that Hana was dead serious about this. Kensei was about to say something, but didn't have the chance to make any words come out of his mouth, because Hana leaned forward on top of his hips while being careful of his wound, and started kissing him full bore like when they started this whole escapade. Quickly getting their blood flowing to the maximum once again, Kensei was having too hard of a time just holding himself back after listening to Hana's erotic moans of pleasure as she climaxed a few minutes ago, and her seductive voice wasn't helping his case either.

Hana, still wet from her orgasm, and was wanting nothing more than to show Kensei just how serious she was when she said that she wanted Kensei to be her mate. She didn't know what possessed her to say it, but at the same time she was glad she voiced what she wanted even if she was still slightly drunk, plus the feeling she got afterward voicing what she desired, just made it felt right, as if it was meant to be in the first place. While Hana was lost in thought about what she had said to her boyfriend she was surprised at what had happened next.

Kensei deciding to go with the strong but almost familiar connection that he had felt with Hana this whole time Kensei sat up from the bed completely ignoring the pain in his lower back, and put his arms around Hana's back taking hold of her, and then rolling her over on the bed, so that he was on top of her.

"Are you absolutely sure you want me as your mate Hana-chan?" Kensei said as his bright blue eyes bored into Hana's onyx eyes.

"Absolutely Kensei-kun." Hana said with a small smile on her face from beneath Kensei. "There is something you must know first. We both have to bite the base of each others necks, while pushing some chakra into each other from our mouths as you claim me as your mate Kensei-kun. Doing so will create our mate marks showing the world that we are truly loyal, and faithful to each other, as well as spoken for, and no longer searching for any other to be with." Hana finished her small explanation.

Kensei wasting no time lowered himself onto Hana's body positioning his hard pulsing erection to Hana's womanhood, while putting his mouth near the bottom of Hana's neck ready to bite her and truly claim her as his own. Hana seeing Kensei actually doing what she had explained smiled before moving her mouth to Kensei's neck about to do the same to him as he will do to her.

Kensei slowly started to poke around randomly with his member looking for the exact spot that he needs to push into Hana while his eyes were closed, trying to focus on the mental image of where to direct himself and the right time that he needed to bite Hana, and when to push past her hymen. Kensei finally finding Hana's core, he slowly starts sliding into her, stretching her virgin walls aside as his width expanded her to let him inside.

"Oh god Kensei-kun your so big... i don't think your going to fit inside of me!" Hana moaned out as she was being stretched by Kensei's erection, but was stopped from saying anything further as she winced slightly at Kensei bumping into her hymen.

Kensei moving his head away from Hana's neck to look into her eyes to check one last time if she didn't want to do this. Seeing her pleading eyes telling him to continue, and that she wanted nothing more than for him to continue on, and claim her as his own.

"Please Kensei-kun... I want this.." Hana managed to speak out.

Moving back to his previous position of right at the crook of Hana's neck, Kensei focused some chakra to his mouth as if ready to do a jutsu of sorts, and prepared himself to break Hana's hymen, taking her innocents and claiming her as his woman and mate. Sliding his erection back a little bit, Kensei opened his mouth and bit down on Hana's neck hard, while ramming his member through Hana's hymen, effectively causing him to run his length to the very back of Hana's womb.

Immediately stopping, after breaking her hymen Kensei felt a few things.. a couple of them strange... the first one was that Kensei felt a sharp pain in his neck, which was obviously from Hana biting him claiming him as her mate. The other one was that the chakra he was pushing through to Hana seemed to disappear once it left his mouth which was kinda strange to him. The other was a bond that made him feel extremely close to Hana, unlike any other bond he has ever felt before in his life, it felt almost as if it was greater than the bond that he had shared with his own parents, and sister or even Naruto. The bond made him feel happy, and made him want to protect his mate even more so from anything that may endanger their lives or their happiness.

Hana meanwhile was trying to strictly focus on the mark she was leaving on Kensei, and trying to ignore the tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes threatening to fall as Kensei pierced her innocents, claiming her as his own mate. Releasing her hold on Kensei's neck and moving her head away from it, Kensei took her lead and did the same as her immediately after. Seeing how she was in pain right now he was about to speak up but she spoke up in a quiet voice cutting him off from doing so.

"Please don't.. move.. Kensei-kun.." Hana whispered feeling a slight stinging sensation, almost like a small burn at the spot of her neck that Kensei had bit her at, as well as the intense pain of her innocents being taken away by her now mate.

"Of course. Let me know when you are ready." Kensei said as he bent his head downwards now feeling the same thing as Hana on his neck where she once was, and captured his girlfriend and mates lips in a soft romantic kiss to try and get her mind off of the pain she was experiencing.

After returning the soft romantic kiss Hana noticed the pain finally had stopped hurting in the lower region of her womanhood, as well as the stinging sensation on her neck. Taking that as a cue that she could start, Hana slowly rocked her hips down into the mattress, and back up taking in Kensei's member once again with only a slight discomfort as Kensei's large member made its way inside of her once more.

Taking Hana's initiation of her putting him in her once again Kensei started to slide in and out of her womanhood ever so slowly not to hurt his mate any more than he had already.

"Faster.." Hana said in a quiet voice.

Not needing to be told twice Kensei doubled his pace to were he was moving in and out of her at a good enough pace to cause a light smack as their bodies met together as he pushed his length into her womanhood repeatedly.

"Oh god Hana.. your so tight..." Kensei said as he squinted his eyes.

"Ngh, You feel so good Kensei-kun, harder!" Hana called out in an order to her man and mate.

Obeying what Hana had told him, Kensei started pretty much ramming full on into his girlfriends pussy, causing numerous loud moans to escape from his girlfriends mouth with every couple of thrusts, as well as his mates large perky breasts bouncing around with each of his trusts.

Feeling that tension coil building up in her core once more, Hana knew she was going to orgasm once more, but this time with Kensei inside of her. Taking note of what was about to happen, she wanted to make sure Kensei was going to orgasm along with her. Acting on complete animalistic instincts Hana started thrusting her hips into Kensei's falling form as he was about to ram her once again, almost as if needing the feeling of Kensei's release inside of her.

"Oh shit Hana.. I don't... think.. I can last.. much longer.." Kensei said in between his hard thrusts into Hana.

"Inside me! Please cum inside me!" Hana begged as she was frantically bucking her hips wildly, causing their sweaty skin to smack even louder than before as she tried to get Kensei to orgasm at the same time as her, so that she can satisfy her need of feeling his essence inside of herself.

"KENSEI-KUN!" Hana yelled out passionately as she started her orgasm, induced by Kensei's member, as her walls started to clamp down on Kensei.

"OH GOD!" Kensei called out in a primal yell, as he was pushed over the edge feeling Hana's vaginal walls once again clamping down on his intruding hard erection, milking his seed from his very body for all it was worth, as he slowed his pace entering and exiting Hana's pussy, as if it was trying to make sure every little bit made its way into his mate.

Feeling Hana relax from her very tensed up state from her orgasm a moment ago, Kensei was still riding out his orgasm pushing into her and pulling out almost all the way, slightly faster almost as if he wanted to keep going. Quickly he felt Hana's vaginal walls tighten up once more from their relaxed state, and clamp down on him again effectively causing him to jerk his body slightly as another wave of orgasm hit him, sending more of his seed into Hana's womb, and Hana experienced her third orgasm of the night.

Hana couldn't believe how great it felt to feel Kensei release his load into her womb. It made her feel full, and happy that she had satisfied her chosen mate. At first when Kensei's orgasm started it kind of tickled, but after the initial tickle everything else was pure bliss. Smiling as she felt Kensei bring his lips to her once more while breathing hard, in a passionate kiss to end their intense "Mating" session. Returning the kiss to her mate, the two remained silent, catching their breaths, and slowing their racing heart rates back down to a normal pace.

(Lemon End)

After their climaxes seized, and their breathing started to become normal once more with Kensei still inside of Hana, still connecting the two, and enjoying the closeness that the two were sharing. Kensei was the first to speak up.

"I was NOT.. expecting that.. tonight.." Kensei said while still somewhat breathing hard.

Hearing Hana say something in a low, and quite voice Kensei spoke up again. "What was that Hana-chan?" Kensei questioned.

"I said... I was..." Hana said shyly while turning her head away from him slightly to avoid eye contact from him.

"You were?!" Kensei said confused.

"Well not exactly... you kinda put me in heat earlier tonight.. so it was bound to happen.." Hana said shyly.

"In heat? How did i put you in heat!?" Kensei said still confused as ever. While still inside of Hana.

"Um.. I'm not exactly sure.. but you definitely did Kensei-kun." Hana said turning her head back to meet Kensei's eyes that were shining brighter than ever with the moonlight reflecting off of them.

"Um... alright.. well i can't say that I am mad or anything.. it was just very unexpected is all." Kensei responded.

"Kensei.. we need to get some rest. I really don't want to think what would happen if my mom found us like this in my bed if we slept in really late, and she came to wake me up in the morning." Hana said slightly terrified at what the reaction of her mother might be if she did indeed find them naked laying together in her bed.

"Yeah... i kind of would like to have kids, and grow old before i die.. so that would be a good idea Hana-chan." Kensei said agreeing to Hana's mentioning of sleep.

"Um.. we need to clean up first.. we definetely made a mess... or i should say.. you made a mess of me." Hana said teasingly taking note of the small amount of blood, vaginal fluids, and semen that covered the area in between her legs, and her legs slightly.

"Right.. I'll get the other towel that i was laying down on the floor with." Kensei said sitting up carefully, but quickly stopped when he felt his back tell him he wasn't in fact going anywhere.

"Oh shit... my back..." Kensei said while reaching a hand to his back to check on its status, and quickly noticed after his hand touched the bandages that wrapped around his wound feeling his hand getting wet with the blood that was soaking through it.

"I think i ripped your stitches Hana-chan.." Kensei said in a flat tone.

"I'm sorry Kensei-kun.. it's all my fault your in pain again..." Hana said sadly.

"Nonsense.. i could of stopped you, but i didn't so, don't worry about it ok?" Kensei said with a small smile to his face. "I think it'd be best if you got the towel though Hana-chan." Kensei stated.

"Yeah, I'll go get it, you lay back down." Hana said to her boyfriend, as she sat up and quickly got off of the bed limping slightly ans she stumbled around in the dark for where she figured the discarded towel was located. Finding it she cleaned herself, and walked back to the bed and gave Kensei the end of the towel she didn't use to clean himself off with.

Throwing the towel into her dirty clothes hamper Hana walked back over to the side of the bed she was on from before and laid back down snuggling up to Kensei's body with her face on the opposite side of Kensei's neck where she had marked him earlier.

"Goodnight Hana-chan... my mate..." Kensei said very quietly with a unseen smile on his face.

"Goodnight Kensei-kun, my mate." Hana said with the same happy unseen smile on her face.

Quickly after saying goodnight to each other Kensei and Hana both fell into a blissful and peaceful sleep. Unfortunately for the couple tomorrow morning would be one hell of a morning.. one that they would be sure never to forget.

(Authors Notes)

*Starts clapping hands together* Congratulations! You have just won the publishers clearing sweepstakes give away! *shakes head violently* sorry! I mean you just finished Chapter 13! Congrats! yeah! you all give yourselves a pat on the back.. you all deserve it! Lol... Anyways that's it for chapter 13, hopefully it was entertaining, and worth the time it took for you all to read it. Again reviews, follows, and favorites make me do the happy happy sun sun dance.. (Don't ask) Until the next chapter people! Later!


	14. The Morning after & The Trip to Uzu

(Authors Notes)

Hey and welcome to the next chapter of my shindig *shakes head violently* I mean story! ya story! who said anything about a shindig?! who was it!? Anyways, this chapter obviously.. takes off where the last one ended. In this chapter there is a short two day time skip, getting us to the beginning of the trip to Uzu. That's all i really have to say about wh... HOLY FUCKING SHIT IS THAT A MIDGET BLACK RHINO DRESSED AS ELVIS! NO WAY! *runs off to go check it out*

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I do so happen to own any of the OC's that I have created for my story.

**The Morning after & The Trip to Uzu**

The night came and went, and time turned its attention back to the sun, so that it may once again continue on with its existence of shining rays of light upon the world once more, Konoha was once again getting into its daily groove as villagers got ready for their days in the early morning.

Naruto woke up bright and early to meet his teammates so that they could do whatever it was Kakashi had in store for them. Figuring that since their team had 3 days off, Naruto prepared himself for a hellish day of training and D-ranked mission.

"I swear to god if i have to chase that goddammed demon cat around the village i might actually kill the thing..." Pausing for a second as a thought accured to the blonde Jinchuriki, and he started rubbing his hands together evilly. "I should ask Sasuke to put a genjutsu on that cat... torturing it or something and make that cat not run away anymore! Problem solved!" Naruto said while still rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Arriving at training ground 7 Naruto was first met at the sight of Sakura, who was sitting by one of the training posts reading over a book of some sorts. Still kind of sore over what had happened with Sakura all those days ago Naruto proceeded with caution, and unwillingly indicated to the girl that he had arrived for the day.

"Morning Sakura." Naruto said simply.

"Oh.. Good morning..." Sakura said, surprised that Naruto was in fact earlier than usual, beating Sasuke to the training fields.

Naruto walked over to a nearby tree somewhat close, but at the same time far enough away from his teammate so that she didn't start up some stupid conversation which would lead to her yelling or hitting him, or both...

After about 10 minutes of silence between the two Naruto got curious as to what Sakura was so focused on that would keep her quiet the whole time, so he spoke up breaking the silence between them.

"Sakura, what are you reading so diligently?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"Oh! I'm reading a book on beginning medical ninjutsu. I'm trying to learn the basics of the mystic palm technique." Sakura said, while looking up from her book to meet her teammates eyes.

"I'm surprised, why would you want to learn all of that? I thought Kakashi-sensei was going to be teaching you genjutsu?" Naruto asked trying to sound somewhat interested in what his former crush was reading.

"Well he is, and I'm doing alright in it. I just need to work on getting more chakra, while constantly doing chakra control, so my control never is lacking in anyways." Sakura explained with her eyes pointed down to the grass below.

"Whatever the reason why your trying so hard in this, I am glad you are so that you are no longer a burden to our team." A figure with dark odd looking hair said as he approached the two teammates.

Realizing that it was Sasuke, Naruto just nodded his head while his arms were still crossed up against the tree he was leaning on, while Sakura looked up and blushed and spoke.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, hopeful that Sasuke would see her in a different light now that she was taking her shinobi career seriously and trying to better herself for her team.

"Hn." Is all Sasuke responded with as he walked over to the same tree Naruto was leaning against and sat down near the tree.

Patiently waiting for Kakashi to arrive, an hour past with no sign of the silver haired closet pervert. Getting annoyed two of the three decided that sitting around with nothing to do was no way to waste away their morning.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna spar for a bit? My ass is falling asleep." Naruto asked his teammate that didn't piss him off.

"Sure." Sasuke said with a nod of his head while standing up.

Walking over to an open spot of the training field not too far from the training posts, the two started stretching their limbs so that they may be ready for the spar at hand.

"Taijutsu only?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure why not." Naruto responded.

After stretching for a couple minutes the two got into their stances and charged each other with a flurry of punches, kicks, and back hands. All while trying to score points against one another or incapacitate the other. All while Sakura stayed in her same position by the training post reading her book away trying to learn what she could from its contents.

A few rounds of their sparring had past and the two were taking a break, and noticed Kakashi had finally graced their team with his presence.

"Good morning team." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto just remained silent with a pissed off look on his face. While Sasuke just responded with a "Hn," while Sakura looked up from her book and got up and walked over to the rest of her team.

"Such a warm greeting, you all be still my heart." Kakashi sarcastically.

"Well if you weren't always so freaking late all of the time to everything, we may just greet you properly." Naruto said while wiping the sweat he worked up off of his forehead.

"Seriously.." Sasuke said agreeing with Naruto.

"Well i see you two started without me." Kakashi said simply, while observing the trampled on grass that Sasuke and Naruto's spar took place.

"Of course we did! YOUR TWO HOURS LATE YOU ASS!" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

"Ya, well you see i came across a black cat mauling a pit bull and had to avoid the scene without getting caught up in it, and then after avoiding the rabid animals i realized that i forgot to put my socks on so i had to go back once again avoiding the animal brawl to get back to my house to get my socks. After that I.." Kakashi tried to explain but was cut off by Naruto.

"You don't wear socks!" Naruto yelled back.

"Right... their mental socks Naruto." Kakashi said making his genin sweat drop.

"Now onto the next order of business for the day." Kakashi paused trying to gain his irritated genin's attention. "The Chuunin exams are coming up here in a bit and are being held here in our village, and i would like to enter you three into it. So I am going to train the three of you to be prepared for it if you so choose to enter them." Kakashi explained. "Also just so you three know, all three of you have to enter together as a squad to participate, just so you all know." Kakashi finished.

Seeing his team nod their heads and not interrupt him, Kakashi went on about his instructions for the day.

"Now, Naruto and Sasuke. Seeing how you already started without me. I'd like the two of you to go over to that small body of water over there and perfect your water walking while.." Kakashi this time was interrupted by Naruto.

"Water walking... ugh..." Naruto wined.

"Yes.. as I was saying, I want the two of you to perfect your water walking while balancing two leaves on different parts of your body." Kakashi finally finished, and then looked over at Sakura. "Sakura, you and I will be getting back into your beginning genjutsu training so that in a couple days i can introduce you to my friend who is far more proficient in genjutsu than myself. Now lets get started." Kakashi finished.

After Naruto and Sasuke went over to pick some leaves, and walked over to the water. Kakashi and Sakura began her genjutsu training.

"Just like before in wave country Sakura. I'll start with the lowest genjutsu i know, and then work my way up while you notice them and dispel them. Remember this though Sakura, an enemy will not willingly let you know that they are going to place a genjutsu on you, so i will randomly put you in them sporadically without warning and you will have to try and notice them." Kakashi explained.

"Right. I'll do my best Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with determination filling her voice.

After a couple of hours of training with his genin, Kakashi brought their morning training to a close and called them all together to have a little meeting of sorts on what they were going to do next.

"Alright team, we are going to head to the Hokage's office and pick up a mission or two for the day." Kakashi said simply.

"It'd better not be retrieving that freaking cat again." Naruto said while rubbing his face unconsciously, while thinking about the numerous scratches he had already gotten from getting the damned cat back to its owner.

"We just pick the missions available to us and complete them Naruto, now lets go." Kakashi said while walking away from his team to their destination, with his team following quickly behind him.

In The Inuzuka Compound

Waking up this morning around 7am as usual, Tsume began her daily ritual of eating breakfast and holding her morning meeting with her elders, talking about the upcoming Chuunin exams and the prospects of her son Kiba achieving the rank of Chuunin so early after graduating from the academy. The meeting only lasted for about an hour, and after dismissing everyone in the room Tsume noticed Hana had yet to wake up this morning and tend to the puppies.

Walking through her clan's compound back to her house Tsume walked in the front door, and made her way to the stairs. Going up them and walking down the hall, she was met with Hana's door and knocked on it lightly a few times before calling out to her daughter.

"Hana why aren't you up yet? The puppies need to be fed." Tsume said to the door of her daughters room.

Hearing no reply Tsume thought perhaps Hana already gotten up while she was in the meeting, but decided on that she better check and see if she wasn't inside her room before leaving her house once again to carry on with her day.

Tsume turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open and what caught her attention was the immediate smell of multiple things; blood, and pheromones. Shoving the smells aside from her acute nose, she looked towards Hana's bed and was met with a sight she really was not expecting. Tsume saw Kensei laying on her daughters bed in nothing but a towel, and Hana sleeping naked on Kensei's side with her head between Kensei's neck and shoulders, both with a happy, peaceful smile on their faces as they slept the morning away.

Smirking to herself, Tsume began to think to herself about what had happened. "Well this is unexpected.." Tsume said to herself as she saw the left side of Kensei's neck and a mark on it. "Hana has been so adamant about not looking, or caring about finding a mate for so long, and then Kensei shows up and she's head over heals for him.. time to wake their asses up and figure out just what the hell is going on." Tsume said once again to herself with the smirk now turning into an evil looking.

Taking a deep breath and remaining in her same position of by Hana's door she yelled out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Both teens hearing Tsumes' scream tore their eyes open from their peaceful sleep immediately, properly blinding themselves at the bright light of the early morning. Kensei upon hearing the scream bolted his eyes open and yelled out.

"Holy shit!" As he freaked out and rolled over moving Hana off of him while he proceeded to fall off of the bed, and too the floor with a hollow thump upon hitting it, all while barely keeping the towel on his body covering him up.

Hana hearing her mom's voice started to panic while trying to cover herself up.

"What the hell are you doing in here mom!?" Hana said frantically.

"WAKING YOUR ASS UP! ITS 830am!" Tsume yelled back.

Grumbling with his face imprinted on the floor Kensei spoke out.

"I told you she'd be pissed.."

Tsume smirking to herself in her head at the reaction she had gotten from the two, decided she better calm down and get a proper explanation from the two of what is going on. Narrowing her eyes at the trying to stand form of Kensei, and the wide eyed Hana who was still covering herself up with the blankets she kicked off of Kensei and herself as they were going at it.

"Downstairs. Living room. Now." Tsume said menacingly.

"Yes ma'am!" Kensei said with a mock salute to the Inuzuka matriarch.

Turning around for the door Tsume opened it and exited it, slamming the door as she left. Once outside a smile spread across her face at what had happened just moments ago. "Well all be damned.." Tsume said quietly as she made way to the living room.

Back inside things were a little bit different.

"HURRY UP HANA! WE HAVE TO GET DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE YOUR MOM RIPS MY DICK OFF AND SHOVES IT DOWN MY THROAT! I WANT AT LEAST TWO KIDS BEFORE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS!" Kensei said in a panic, before realizing he had nothing to wear. "HOLY FUCK! I FORGOT I HAVE NO CLOTHES TO WEAR! AHHHHH!" Kensei scream as he started running around in a tight circle in a panic.

Hana still terrified that her mom knows what happened between Kensei and herself looked to Kensei and shot out real quick.

"Kensei-kun stop freaking out! I'll find you some clothes in a second after i get dressed!" Hana yelled back.

"Hurry! Must... not.. looooose... MANHOOD!" Kensei yelled as he crossed his legs and covered his manhood.

Getting off the bed naked and walking over to her dresser and grabbing some clothes, Hana walked over to the slightly shaking form of her mate, and boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

"Kensei-kun. Please calm down, we will get through this. Like i said last night, my mother knows I'm an adult and that it was my decision to do what i wanted. Now after i get dressed I'll go downstairs and ask mother if she has something you can wear laying around somewhere." Hana said lovingly trying not to sound panicked at talking to her mother at the moment.

"R-right.." Was all Kensei managed to get out.

After getting into her bathroom and changing Hana left her bedroom and went into the living room, explained to her mom that Kensei didn't have any clothes to wear that weren't soaked in blood. Tsume wanted an explanation why all of Kensei's clothes were soaked with blood, but nodded her head before getting up off of the couch she was sitting on and made her way to her room, and opened her closest and pulled out some older clothes that Hana, and Kiba's father used to wear when he was alive. Getting back to the living room and giving the clothes to Hana she told her daughter.

"Give these to him, they should be a little big, but seeing how he just needs to wear something until he makes it home, they will do for now." Tsume said with no hint of anger or rage in her voice, effectively confusing Hana and making her raise an eyebrow.

Racing back up the staircase to give Kensei her dad's old clothes, Hana had made it to her door and got inside to see Kensei sitting on the bed white as a ghost.

With the clothes in her arms looking at Kensei she spoke up.

"What's wrong Kensei-kun?" Hana said to her mate.

"I'm going to die once i go downstairs. That's whats up..." Kensei said quietly.

"Kensei-kun i don't think my mom is going kill you. When i was downstairs she was... calm and relaxed... it was very weird." Hana said quietly trying to reassure Kensei that he wasn't going to meet his end by her mothers arms.

"I still think I'm going to die Hana-chan." Kensei said standing from the bed and taking the clothes from Hana's arms, and walked to the bathroom to change. Coming out of the bathroom Hana looked at Kensei shocked at what he looked like. Kensei was wearing he fathers old clan robes that he used to wear when he was alive, and leading the clan.

"Something on my face?" Kensei asked innocently.

"N-no.. you look good Kensei-kun. If you had my clan's marking on your face, i would have thought you were the next head of my clan..." Hana said lost in thought. But her thoughts were cut short as she finally got a good look at where she had bitten Kensei on the neck last night.

"Kensei-kun! Your neck!" Hana said while walking over to her mate.

"Huh? Whats wrong with it?" Kensei said confused while rubbing his neck.

"The mate mark... its... different..." Hana said completely confused.

"It is?" Kensei said while trying to figure out what it was supposed to look like.

"It's a swirl mark... like the one on your vest... and not like the Inuzuka clan's symbol.." Hana quietly.

"Well that's confusing." Kensei said simply.

"I better ask mom why that happened.."

"Yeah that'd be a good idea... besides, the one i gave you is the same mark as you said mine is." Kensei said simply.

"I-it is?!" Hana said worried that she did something wrong.

"Come on lets go down stairs and get this over with. If I'm going to die, I'm not going down like a wuss." Kensei said walking over to Hana and giving her a small kiss on the lips, and taking her hand after ending the kiss.

"Right.." Hana said with a sigh.

After descending the stairs and making their way to the living room they were met with Tsume sitting in a chair near the couch she was previously sitting on.

"Sit." Tsume instructed.

After the two teen sat down on the couch Hana spoke up but was cut off by Tsume.

"Mom I.."

"I know what is going on Hana. But some things need to be made perfectly clear." Tsume started.

"You have chosen Kensei to be your mate, and consummated your relationship and decision last night. I'm not upset Hana, I just wasn't expecting it. I've been wondering if you'd ever find a mate at the rate you were going." Tsume started. Not wanting to be interrupted she continued on.

"Now. First of all what happened last night that caused Kensei's clothes to be covered in blood?" Tsume asked.

After Kensei and Hana explained what had happened at the small bar after their dinner, Tsume was up to date on Kensei's clothing situation.

"I see.." Tsume said simply.

"Um, mom." Hana started. "When we were at the bar drinking and talking, and that jerk stabbed Kensei, I was kind of put into heat..." Hana said fearfully of what being heat meant for the Inuzuka females.

"Makes sense." Tsume said simply to respond to her daughter.

"It does?" Hana said clearly confused.

"Yes, you are 16 Hana, 3 years of going through heat cycles and having periods, while not having found a mate tends to give a female from our clan larger more powerful heat cycles. With what had happened at the bar, and Kensei showing his determination to protect you and how much he cares for you, jump started your next heat cycle causing you to get so riled up." Tsume explained.

"Oh.." Hana said simply.

Meanwhile Kensei was trying to just understand what was being said, clearly happy he was not being mauled by the Inuzuka clan as a whole for last nights activities.

"Now Hana, I have to ask this. When was the last time you had your period?" Tsume said in a serious tone.

"A week and a half ago. Why?" Hana responded with a question of her own.

"And did Kensei pull out?" Tsume said still serious as ever.

"N-n-no.." Hana said fearfully.

Tsume just sat there for a second thinking about it all.

"Well.. don't be surprised if you end up pregnant Hana." Tsume said with a serious tone in her voice.

P-P-P-PREGNANT!?" Kensei and Hana both stuttered and yelled out.

"Yes.. pregnant... you know, the thing that mating creates." Tsume said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"B-b-b-but..." Kensei stumbled out.

"But mom, I'm taking that birth control..." Hana said to her mother.

"Yes, but the birth control doesn't fully kick in until two weeks Hana. If you do end up pregnant i expect "YOU!"" Tsume said while pointing to Kensei. "To take full responsibility of the child and be there for Hana and the child in his or her's life. Got it?" Tsume said threateningly.

"You don't have to worry Tsume." Kensei said simply. "I may not know much about your clans ways, but in my clan, and the way i was raised. I'd be forever shaming my clan by abandon my pregnant mate or child. I'll always be there for them until the day i die." Kensei said seriously looking straight at Tsume.

"That's good to know." Tsume said. "Now I can see that you properly gave each other the mate marks last night. Except they are nothing like the mate marks that Inuzuka mates give each other. I think i may know what happened, but it's just my theory on it all." Tsume said while holding her right hand to her chin.

"When Inuzuka mates, well mate.. The marks are usually the Inuzuka clan's symbol. Showing other Inuzuka's that they are spoken for and forever loyal to their mates. The mate marks hold the chakra signature of their mates, so that any one can sense who the wearers mate is." Tsume paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Now you twos mate marks are slightly different. While you two have each others chakra signatures on them, they are not the Inuzuka's symbol but the Uzumaki clans symbol. I've never heard of this happening before, but seeing how Kensei is not from our clan its a possibility. Simply put Hana, the symbol of your mate mark is going to show everyone that you are no longer an Inuzuka, but.. an Uzumaki now..." Tsume said the last part in a quiet voice.

"I'm what?!" Hana said frantically.

"Yeah what the hell?" Kensei said in a panic.

"Yes. When an Inuzuka female finds a mate outside of the clan, she usually ends up taking the name of her mate and leaves the clan, but still associated with it after leaving. Pretty much with Hana wearing that mate mark with your clans crest in it, you two are now married and mates by our clan's standards." Tsume explained.

"M-married?" The two teens stuttered out.

"Yes." Tsume responded and then paused for a moment. "Now Hana, seeing how you are the heiress of our clan this is going to bring up some issues since you are no longer a full blown Inuzuka, and.." Tsume said but was cut off by her daughter.

"Actually mom.. I was wanting to bring this up to you sooner or later. But i was wanting to tell you that I'd like to step down from being the heiress of our clan and pass it on to Kiba. I really just want to be a vet to the village, and not be the next clan leader. If.. that's alright with you." Hana said to her mother.

"Well that makes things easier than i was hoping for. Very well. That is what we will do." Tsume said with a smile.

"Now onto the next matter. As you know Hana, mates from our clan don't live apart from each other. So i have to ask what your plan is to do as far as where you two are going to be living." Tsume asked.

"She can live with me in my new house after i get back from my trip." Kensei said simply. "That is.. if Hana would like to." He finished.

"I'd love that Kensei-kun." Hana said with a smile.

"Very well... Seeing how you are mates, and married by our clans standards, I do not see a problem in it. Now what are you going to do about a wedding to make it official to the rest of the village... I hate to think that you two are going to be living together, with the possibility of my daughter being pregnant, without you two being married. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea of you two." Tsume said concerned as to how the village will react to their relationship.

"I'd like to wait a few years if that is alright with you Hana-chan. It's not that i don't want to. It's just that I'd like to wait a little while longer." Kensei said while facing Hana.

"That is alright for me Kensei-kun. That'd give me enough time to finish my veterinarian training." Hana said with a smile.

"Alright. I've had enough of this stressful crap for one day. Hana." Tsume said getting her daughters attention. "Go take care of the puppies." Looking at Kensei now, "And you. Go back to your apartment and get changed. You can keep the clothes for when we have formal dinners and such here at the compound." Tsume paused for a second thinking of something else. "You may add your families crest to the clothes so everyone knows your just as part of the clan as the rest of them Kensei. Now go." Tsume finished.

Getting up off of the couch Hana and Kensei walked to the front door, so that Kensei could head out for the day. Closing the door behind them Kensei turned to Hana.

"Well.. I'm glad I am not dead.. but are you sure you are ok with all of this Hana-chan?" Kensei asked quietly.

"Yes Kensei-kun" She said with a smile before kissing Kensei on the lips. "Come back later ok?"

"Sure. I gotta talk to the Hokage again today, but i will stop by later this afternoon. Bye Hana-chan." Kensei said before turning around and walking away to Naruto's apartment.

Turning back around and opening the door after waving goodbye to Kensei, Hana saw her mother still in the chair from before. Closing the door behind her Hana walked back over to where her mother was at and sat back down on the couch.

"Hana. I am glad you have found yourself a true alpha and a great man to be your mate. Your father would approve of him, that i am sure of." Tsume said sadly.

"Thank you mom.. I miss father.. I wish he was here to see all of us again." Hana said with the same saddened voice.

"Me too Hana.. me too.." Tsume said while looking to the side.

"So... you really think i can be pregnant?" Hana asked fearfully.

"Yes Hana.. its a very strong possibility. The reason why Inuzuka females wait to have sex for only when they have found their mate is because they are extremely fertile. Most cases Inuzuka females get pregnant off of their first time." Tsume said seriously.

"I.. I didn't know.. I'm scared..." Hana said quietly.

"It's alright to be scared Hana.. just remember. You chose Kensei to be your mate for a good reason, and he will always protect you with or without you carrying his child. Also remember you have our support as well." Tsume said with a soft smile.

"Thank you mom.." Hana said with a small smile on her face.

"Now go take care of the puppies Hana. I'm sure they are hungry." Tsume said once again reminding her daughter of her morning tasks.

"Right. Thank you again mother." Hana said while heading back up to the front door to get outside to where the puppies pens where at.

"Oh, and Hana." Tsume said halting her daughters advances on the door.

"Yes mom?" Hana responded.

"Your triplets are back from training." She said with a smile, "I'm sure they have missed you dearly."

A large smile appeared on Hana's face, hearing that her ninken are back from their training with the others.

"That's great mom! When can i go pick them up?" Hana asked excitedly.

"Any time now. But please take care of the puppies first." Tsume said with a smirk.

"Great! Bye mom!" Hana said as she hurried out of the door, and closed it behind her.

After Hana had left Tsume alone in the house she sighed and spoke out loud.

"Things sure are getting hectic around here.. I better break the news to Kiba about him becoming the heir now, and how he will be getting personal training from myself even more so now.." Tsume said to nobody in the room as she got out of the chair and made her way out of her house to continue her tasks for the day.

With Naruto

After doing a couple D-ranked missions, team seven was making their way around the village doing their own thing. Surprisingly catching Tora today was a lot more fun that it usually never was haha. Naruto brought up his plan to Sasuke about putting a genjutsu on the cat freaking it out and scaring it into never leaving its owner again. To say that it worked was like well.. saying that the Akamichi's don't like to eat food. The poor cat literally jumped right into Sakura's arms after the team had found it, and shook slightly in the girls arms until it was dropped off at the Hokage's office and returned to its rightful owner.

"So Naruto." Sasuke spoke up after not wanting to take the silence anymore.

"I heard that Kensei, that guy we took back here to Konoha, is actually your older brother. That true?" Sasuke asked his buddy and teammate.

"Yeah it is, Kensei-nii apparently was looking for me for 3 years now, but didn't know exactly what i looked like, so he was surprised that i was part of the team that took him prisoner haha." Naruto said laughing at what had happened.

"How is that man your brother Naruto? I thought you were an orphan." Sakura said speaking up.

Thankfully Kakashi spoke up to spare Naruto from having to explain the situation.

"From what the Hokage has told me, Kensei and Naruto are true blooded brothers, and were separated after their parents death when Naruto was a newborn baby. Kensei was found by an older couple and was raised in a small village in the ruins of Uzushio, while Naruto stayed here in a Konoha orphanage, seeing that the older couple just couldn't raise two children let a lone a newborn baby boy. After the older couple passed away Kensei was told about Naruto's existence, and came looking for him here." Kakashi said to his other two genin.

"I see.." Sakura said buying the whole thing.

"In any case, we are done for the day. Seeing how it is Friday we will meet for the next two days for some team training for a few hours before you can do whatever you wish with the rest of your weekend. Next monday though, Naruto will be leaving on a trip with his brother for a little bit. So during that time Sasuke, and Sakura, you two will be doing D-ranked missions with myself and doing some extra training to prepare yourselves for possibly entering the Chuunin exams. While Naruto gets some training from Kensei in their clan's ways." Kakashi said with finality at the plan that had been laid out.

After everyone was dismissed by Kakashi and went their separate ways Naruto saw that it was getting close to getting dark out, and made his way to his apartment.

"I hope Hinata-chan isn't too sad that I didn't have the time today to meet up with her." Naruto said sadly.

Making his way up his apartment complexes stairs and reaching his front door he opened it, but was completely caught off guard at what he had saw in the apartment that he had just opened up.

Kensei was currently in the middle of the living room with some sort of ear plugs in his ears, that were attached to a cord leading to a pocket on Kensei's pants. Kensei was moving his head forwards and backwards, almost as if he was a rooster going around a farm strutting his stuff. Naruto just stood there at the door after closing it quietly to see what Kensei was doing, and seeing how long it would take for his brother to notice.

After strutting around the living room for a bit with his eyes closed for a good 55 seconds, Kensei stopped and started moving his arms around at a fast pace making his arms look like a wave, while moving side to side for a couple seconds before switching to pointing his index fingers upwards, and shaking his body side to side happily, occasionally kicking a leg out, and occasionally raising an arm above his head, all while still dancing. (Look up, and listen to Bassnectar's - Bass Head MRK1 Remix to get the jist of the song. Good song too.)

This went on for a good 5 minutes while Kensei danced the whole time in the middle of the living room with his eyes closed, and after the 5 minutes passed Kensei finally opened his eyes to see that his little brother had been standing at the front entrance of the apartment for a while now with a very amused look on his face.

"What was that about Nii-san?" Naruto asked innocently.

"That? OH! That!" Chuckling for a bit. "Sorry i was listening to my C-Pod." (Yes i totally just made that up, and no you can't use it haha)

"C-Pod?" Naruto asked his older brother.

"Yeah. It stands for Chakra personal open database..." Seeing Naruto confused as hell look on his face, Kensei explained in a simpler term.

"Its plays music dumbass..." Kensei said simply.

"It plays music?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Yeah here listen, this is the song i was listening to." Kensei said as he walked over to Naruto and pulled out the device showing it to his brother and handing him the headphones.

After hitting play Naruto heard the strange music that for some reason made him wanna dance, even though he didn't know how in the first place. Taking the earphones out of his ears Naruto looked back to his brother.

"That's pretty cool Nii-san, where did you get it?" Naruto asked thinking maybe he could get one.

"Oh, I've had this for a while now. I don't think Konoha has any of these, they were made in Uzu back in the day. Seems our technology in Uzu was far superior to Konoha's back in the day.. I just hope i don't break this... i doubt i could find another one.." Kensei said fearfully while rubbing the device against his cheek lovingly.

"Right.. so whats got you in such a good mood Nii-san?" Naruto said thinking nothing of it.

"I HAD SEX!" Kensei yelled right to his brother right in his face, after smashing foreheads with his brother.

"W-what?!" Naruto yelled out, startled at his brother yelling such a thing to him.

"Yeah.." Kensei sighed thinking about it. "I don't even know how it happened really.. but it was amazing now that i think about it.." Kensei said lost in his thoughts.

"You and Hana did it?" Naruto said surprised at the turn of events surrounding his brother.

Smirking for a second Naruto thought he trying and take a jab at his older brother.

"I bet Tsume would flip if she knew what had happened." Naruto said smirking at his brother.

"Oh... well she knows.. See this?" Kensei said while pointing to the Uzumaki crest that looked like it was tattooed on his neck.

"Yeah?" Naruto said simply.

"It's a mate mark that the Inuzuka's give each other when they mate.. so i guess you can say that Hana-chan and I are mates." Kensei explained.

"You do know that by in their clan's views that means your married right?" Naruto said offhandedly.

"Yeah I'm aware of that Otouto." Kensei said.

"W-what?" Naruto said shocked that his brother first of all did such a thing but knowingly did so.

"Yeah i found out this morning. It's not really a big deal Naruto.. whenever I am around Hana i feel at peace, and the bond that I have with her is something that can never come close to rivaling it. It's like it was supposed to happen in the first place." Kensei said while thinking about Hana and everything else.

"Well.. if you say so Nii-san." Naruto said simply. "If your happy then I am happy, and that's all that should matter right?" Naruto said, sounding much more mature than he usually does.

"Thank you Naruto..." Kensei said happily. "Now lets head to bed. Busting a move like that took all the energy i had left in me." Kensei said while scratching that back of his neck grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah I'm pooped. Night Nii-san." Naruto said before heading to his room to get ready for bed.

"Night. May sands of the grumpy old fuck that throws it at you to make you fall asleep, fart in your face, and make you wake up smelling like shit, little brother." Kensei said with a smirk.

"Oh fuck you couch boy..." Naruto said before opening his door.

"Hey that was uncalled for... I swear when we move to the house I'm going to burn this fucker just like your god awful jumpsuits orange boy!" Kensei shot back, while pointing at his little brother, happy to see that Naruto turned around with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Now that.. was uncalled for..." Naruto said sadly as he wept and quickly ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. Leaving a laughing Kensei in the living room alone with the couch of doom.

Walking over to the couch, and crouching down so that the couches cushions were at eye level with him Kensei spoke up to break the silence that hung around in the living room.

"So.. we meet again conversational sitting place from hell..." Kensei said while glaring at the couch. "You may think you have bested me thus far! But i shall win this war! I know how i will.. BUT YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!" Kensei yelled as he poked the cushion with his index finger a few times. "Now if you don't mind. I shall use you now!... Use you like a sex crazed man, using a 10 dollar crack addict hooker for a quicky! Muwahahahaha!" Kensei roared in a crazed state of laughter while raising his hands above his head, but his ranting was cut short at a sharp painful feeling on the side of his head knocking him to the floor.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP KENSEI!" Naruto yelled at his brother after throwing his alarm clock at his brother's head.

"HEYA FLOOR! My name is bloody broken tooth! Bloody broken tooth!? My name is.. floor.." Kensei said with his eyes rolling around in his head in a haze at being hit in the head with Naruto's alarm clock, before passing out with a concussion.

Naruto seeing his brother pass out went back into his room and slammed the door, and went back to his bed to fall asleep.

"Thank god it's quiet again..." Naruto said before he drifted off to sleep. "I hope i can see Hinata-chan in the morning. Don't want her to be mad at me.." Naruto mumbled before his eyes finally closed letting his tired state lull him to sleep for the night.

0o0o0

The weekend passed by and everyone went about their lives as usual. Everything was relaxing and calm in the village over the weekend in the warm summer heat. Naruto took Hinata out for his favorite past time. *cough* getting ramen, and Kensei... well he managed to get chased around the village by an angry mob after pissing off a boat load of ignorant villagers who caught him in the act of trying to throw 2 pound bags of flour into their windows after hearing them talking about his brother behind his back, causing him to shunshin to the Inuzuka clan compound and hide behind Hana as a large group of 30 pissed off villagers came looking for him. On that same day Kensei was introduced to Hana's ninken the triplets. At first Kensei was scared shitless at the prospect of his mate having not one... but THREE ninja hounds, but after the triplets noticed Kensei, and Hana had each others scents on them, as well as the mate marks, the dogs warmed up to Kensei very quickly. And so monday morning arrived after everything managed to die down. The day Kensei and Naruto would be heading out for Uzu.

Kensei woke up extra early this morning and packed up the things he was wanting to bring along for the trip, thinking they'd be gone for a week at most, and also made breakfast for him and Naruto. Seeing his brother exit his bedroom at 7am rubbing sleep out of his eyes Kensei called out to his brother.

"Morning otouto, breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes or so." Kensei said, getting Naruto's attention.

"Oh, sweet... Hey what time are we leaving today?" Naruto asked curiously.

"As soon as breakfast is done, and you are dressed. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can head out." Kensei replied.

"Great." Naruto said while fully dressed in his clan's old shinobi gear, sitting at the table patiently waiting for breakfast to be ready.

After Kensei set breakfast on the table and the two began to eat Kensei broke the silence between the two during their meal.

"Hey Naruto." Kensei said causing Naruto to stop eating and look up at his older brother.

"Yeah Nii-san?" Naruto replied giving his brother his attention.

"I stopped by the house that we are going to be buying a few days ago, and checked it out. It's a nice house, pretty good sized considering i was expecting to get a smaller one, but its good that its on the larger side." Kensei started.

"Oh, that's cool." Naruto said simply.

"Um.. the reason why I brought the house up, is because Hana is going to be moving in with us." Kensei said not knowing how Naruto is going to react to his girlfriend moving in with them.

"She is?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow cocked upwards while looking at Kensei.

"Yeah.. seeing how her and I are mates now, and mates are usually always together, and that the Inuzuka's see mate marks as a sign of marriage she kinda needs to live with me, so that the villagers don't get the wrong idea seeing how she is the former heiress of her clan and all." Kensei explained to his little brother.

"Oh.. ok, that's cool with me I guess. It's like our little family is getting bigger." Naruto said with a smile, but the smile slowly dropped when he saw his brother shiver slightly.

"Whats wrong Kensei-nii?" Naruto asked.

Trying not to think about the "Our family is getting bigger" thing that Naruto said, and trying not to think about Hana possibly being pregnant. Kensei controlled his shivering, and responded to his brother.

"Nothing, just a little chill. And yeah you can think of it that way i suppose." Kensei said while bringing a smile to his face.

"Well lets clear up the table and head out for the village gates. The team that is escorting us should be there any time now." Kensei said while standing up from the table to clean it off.

After breakfast was finished and the table was cleared off Naruto and Kensei locked up the apartment, and made their way to the village gates to get started on their trip, neither of them knowing just what would happen once they got there to retrieve their clans fortune.

Village Gates

Kensei and Naruto arrived at the village gates seeing that Team 8 as well as Hana and her ninken triplets, had already arrived there after already being briefed by the Hokage on the mission details pertaining to the trip.

Seeing Kensei and Naruto arrive Hana walked over to her mate with her dogs following closely behind her, and kissed his softly on the lips before greeting him.

"Good morning Kensei-kun." Hana said with a happy smile.

"Good morning Hana-chan." Kensei said with a grin after the kiss.

Kiba just turned his head making a weird face trying to not pay attention to his sister being all mushy.

Hana leaned into Kensei and said in a whisper.

"If Kiba gives you any trouble.. just put him in his place. He needs to stop thinking he's the alpha of any group." Hana said as she wrapped her arms around Kensei for a farewell hug. Releasing the hug Hana kissed Kensei one last time before heading out and leaving her mate to take care of his business.

"Please be careful, and try to make it back before too long, ok Kensei-kun?" Hana said softly with saddened eyes at the thought of Kensei being gone for a long period of time.

"I won't be gone very long Hana-chan, don't worry about me." Kensei said with a smile.

Nodding her head Hana turned around and started walking back to the Inuzuka compound while waving goodbye to the group of shinobi that was leaving the gates soon.

Turning back around Kensei saw everyone looking at him strangely. Getting irritated that everyone just saw what Hana and him were talking about and doing Kensei growled out.

"You dicks got a problem?" Kensei said warning everyone to back off.

Hearing a bunch of "No's" and "Nope's" from everyone Kensei turned and stared off in the some random direction.

Hinata turned her attention to Naruto and smiled at him and greeted him and his brother.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Kensei-san." Hinata said with a smile to her boyfriend.

"Morning Hinata-chan, what are you and your team doing here?" Naruto asked simply.

"They are the team that is going to be escorting us Naruto." Kensei said simply while sticking a finger in his ear trying to clear some wax out of it.

"Really? That's awesome." Naruto said with a smile.

Kurenai walked up to Kensei to get things started.

"You all packed and ready to leave Kensei-san?" Kurenai asked simply.

"Yup. Lets boogey." Kensei said with a stupid grin on his face, before letting it drop, trying to flick the offending piece of ear wax he had managed to free out of his ear.

"Very well, you and Naruto will be in the middle of us, while my team and I surround you on our way to the ruins of Uzu." Kurenai explained.

"Cool." Kensei said before making his way over to the rest of team 8.

"Yo. I'm Kensei, Naruto's older brother. I've met you." Pointing to Kiba who was quiet and looking at Kensei strangely. "Before, but i don't believe i have met you before." Kensei said while now pointing at Shino.

"I'm Shino Aburame. Please to make you Kensei-san." Shino said in a monotone voice, almost as if bored.

"Nice to meet you too dude." Kensei said simply while extending his hand to shake the kids hand.

After shaking Shino's hand, and turning back to Kurenai, Kensei spoke out.

"Alrighty then.. lets go, I wanna get to Uzu quickly." Kensei said.

"Well Uzu is a day away so we have plenty of time to reach there if we go at a paced walk Kensei-san." Kurenai said while getting her team situated around Kensei and Naruto. Starting their journey.

"Well.. yeah.. but we could always run..." Kensei said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"If we run we could open ourselves up to enemy attacks Kensei-san, It's better to be safer than sorry." Kurenai advised.

"Yeah yeah... I still say we at least run half way there." Kensei argued back.

"Very well." Kurenai sighed after seeing that Kensei was adamant about getting to Uzu as early as possible.

After walking for a few hours out of Konoha, with casual chit chat among the members of team 8 and Kensei and Naruto, Kiba was acting a little strange around the two Uzumaki teens as they walked along. He wouldn't start any conversations with Kensei, and would only add in small bits to a conversation if it was pointed towards him. Kensei seeing Hana's little brother acting like this told Kurenai to stop so he could ask Kiba what was up.

"Kurenai, you mind if we talk a break for a minute?" Kensei asked out.

"If you'd like to, i see no problem in it." Kurenai responded.

"Great." Turning towards Kiba who was looking at Kensei. "Kiba, come with me." Kensei said simply.

"Why?" Kiba asked confused.

"Because we need to talk. That's why." Kensei said to Kiba.

"Um.. ok?" Kiba said confused as ever.

After walking away from the team and Naruto, Kensei spoke up.

"So what is with you? I know you normally aren't so quiet and reserved. What gives?" Kensei asked the boy next to him.

"I don't know whats going on anymore, and I can't understand why you have a mate mark on your neck like that. And why does it have my sisters chakra in it?" Kiba asked what was on his mind.

"Well. Simply put, Hana-chan and I are mates, and she was the one who gave me this mark." Kensei said putting a hand to the mark on his neck.

"W-what?" Kiba said surprised at hearing this.

"I would of thought Tsume would of told you about what has been going on. But seeing how she didn't I'll fill you in on a little bit until we get back." Kensei said to the wild looking boy before him who was hiding Akamaru in his hood.

After giving Kiba the "Appropriate" amount of information on what was going on between Hana and himself, Kensei wrapped everything up.

"So... your serious about this..?" Kiba said not really knowing how to take everything Kensei said.

"Yes, I am. I will protect Hana with my very life, and care for her until my last breath of air escapes my body Kiba." Kensei said dead seriously to the boy in front of him.

"Alright... well I hope you know what you are getting into. My mom can be a little out of hand sometimes, heh heh..." Kiba said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You forget I've already had to fight her Kiba..." Kensei said sweat dropping.

"Forgot about that.." Kiba said chuckling.

"Well lets get back to the others. We really need to hurry up and get to my clan's homeland before night fall." Kensei said as he started heading back the others, with Kiba following close behind.

Arriving back at the team, Kensei and Kiba got back to the others ready to resume their journey to Naruto and Kensei's clans homeland.

"Lets get back to heading to Uzu." Kensei said to Kurenai.

"Very well, lets be on our way. Everyone back into their positions." Kurenai said to her team, but noticed Hinata and Naruto weren't paying attention, and were locked into a conversation with Hinata having a little blush adorning her face.

"Ehem.. Hinata..." Kurenai spoke loud enough trying to get the girls attention.

"Oh! Yes sensei?" Hinata said while finally realizing that her sensei was trying to get her attention, and tried to abandon the blush that Naruto had brought upon her face..

"Sorry sensei.. What did you need?" Hinata asked shyly.

"We are heading out again. Please get back into formation." Kurenai said with a sigh seeing how Naruto is going to be distracting the girl pretty much at all times on their trip.

Running back over to her position of the front of the group, and activating her families doujutsu to scan the area ahead real quick, before she started walking with her team following behind her.

After team 8 and the two Uzumaki boys were traveling for a few hours more at their slow leisurely pace, Kensei was getting fed up at going so slow, and spoke up once more.

"Can we pleeeeease start running now... When we get to Uzu.. i don't know if there will be any place for us to stay at, so getting there before night fall is probably a good idea!" Kensei said in a whiny voice filled with annoyance.

"Fine.. fine.. lets pick up the pace. We should be able to get there in the next couple hours if we don't stop for anything." Kurenai said a little annoyed at Kensei's tone. Before taking off down the path indicating to her team and everyone else that they were going to start running now.

Arriving on the outskirts of the ruins of old Uzushio caused the group of Konoha shinobi, and the Uzumaki boys to have various reactions to the deserted and destroyed village that once was the home of the great Uzumaki clan.

"Holy..." Was all Naruto managed to get out after looking down at the ruined city from the hilltop that the group arrived on over looking the once great village.

"Yeah..." Is all Kensei spoke, really trying to push aside all of the rushing memories he once enjoyed while living in Uzushio.

"This place is a wreck!" Kiba said stating the obvious. Causing Kensei to look over to Kiba with a dark glare.

"It's only logical that it is in such a state Kiba, for 3 of the larger elemental nations, and a few smaller ones were the ones who caused such destruction." Shino said trying to show everyone the logic in what he was trying to say.

"Um.. I see something strange over there to the western side of the ruins." Hinata said pointing off into the distance to the west of the ruins, with her doujutsu active.

Everyone turned to where the dark blue haired girl was pointing and all of them could make out somewhat, what Hinata was pointing out to them. Off in the distance they could see a small channel of water running around the landscape roughly half a mile wide making its way around the landscape in a spiral pattern.

"What could of caused such a thing.." Kurenai spoke out in disbelief of what she was seeing.

"That... could only be one thing.." Kensei spoke in a quiet voice.

"Which is what?" Kiba asked.

"It's one of my clan's last resort secret jutsu's. I wont tell you what it is called... but i will tell you that it sacrifices every little cell of your body to inflict maximum damage to an enemy close by..." Kensei finished, but turned to Kiba to clear it up further for the boy. "You kill yourself to take out waves of enemies in battle Kiba." Kensei finished with a hard edgy voice.

"Oh..." Naruto and Kiba responded.

"I would hate to see who the person was who created such a thing." Kiba spoke up. While Hinata was quietly analyzing that landscape surrounding the old ruined village trying to figure out what the black soot was, while Kurenai was trying to remember everything she could about the destruction of Uzu.

"It was my grandfather.." Kensei lied to the group, knowing that Naruto would catch on and go along with it.

"Really? He must of been one scary guy.." Kiba said.

"From what i was told, he was anything but scary. Unless he was locked in combat protecting his people and home." Kensei responded. "Come on.. lets go find where Naruto and I need to go." Kensei spoke up trying to end the conversation of his father, and his peoples sacrifice. "Once we get to the main part of the village, i need you guys to find a safe place to camp out for a while. Avoid the black soot as much as you can if at all possible. Naruto and I will need to be alone for the next part once we get back into the ruins of the village." Kensei explained as he turned to Kurenai.

"Yes, the Hokage has explained to me about you needing us to separate until you get what you need from the village." Kurenai responded.

"Um.. what is the black soot Kensei-san? It's everywhere around here." Hinata asked finally speaking up while looking to Kensei.

"The black soot is the aftermath of the sacrificial technique my clansmen used. The black soot is simply every person, and everything that was caught up in the blast, and burned to dust. So don't go trampling everywhere that it is on please." Kensei said while turning away from the group awfully serious, and started walking down the hillside to the ruined village with Naruto quietly following behind his older brother.

After reaching the outskirts of the old abandoned village, Kensei told the members of team 8 that this is where they would split up and Naruto and himself would finish the rest until it was time for them to leave Uzu, and head back to Konoha.

With Hinata giving Naruto a quick kiss goodbye for luck, team 8 went off to the not too far away woods to find an opening to set up camp until the two Uzumaki boys returned from gathering their clans belongings.

With Naruto and Kensei

As Kensei and Naruto split up with team 8, they were slowly walking through the once great Uzushio, with Kensei leading the way to his father's old office. Noticing that Naruto was deathly quiet Kensei decided to break the silence between them and see how Naruto was holding up.

"You doing alright Naruto?" Kensei asked with concern noted in his voice.

"Um.. sorta I guess.." Naruto stopped his talking for a second to turn his head and look to each side of him taking in the sights as they walked along the old road of Uzu. "I just.. get a feeling that I have been here before.. and feel like i suffered a great loss, and part of my heart is hurting because of it.. I can't really explain it." Naruto said quietly continuing his walk alongside his older brother.

"Well if it makes you feel any better.. I am really not holding up so well right now. Think about this Naruto. This place was where i was born and raised. I lived here in happiness for 16 years of my life.. and every single person i knew in those 16 years are all probably scattered in the ashed we are walking on now... It makes me sick..." Kensei said sadly.

Naruto hearing the sincerity of his brothers voice, and the sadness it held within remained silent.

"Come on, its not too far from here. Once we find it we may have to move some rubble so be ready for that ok?" Kensei explained.

"Right." Naruto responded simply.

Arriving at the spot where Kenshin's office once stood, Kensei told Naruto to stay back for a moment while he tried to find the old staircase leading to the lower level of his fathers office. Once locating it under some debris Kensei quickly moved all of the debris with some chakra enhanced strength so that they could get down below.

"Over here Naruto. Careful not to knock any of the debris that is still standing over, can't have you dying now heh heh." Kensei said chuckling weakly.

Once Naruto made his way over to where Kensei was at the two looked at the dark and slightly crumbling stair case leading down below.

"U-um... are you sure we have to go down that sp-p-pooky stair case Nii-san?" Naruto asked with a shiver afraid of what might lay beneath it.

"Well duh... I wouldn't of made the effort to remove the rubble if it wasn't. Now down you go!" Kensei said with a quick shout shoving Naruto down the stair case leading to his fathers lower office.

"Hahahaha.. Kid will never learn.." Kensei said with a short laugh as he followed his younger brothers tumbling form down the stair case.

Rolling down the stairs and continuing his rolling once he got to the bottom of the stairs Naruto smacked right into an old mess of a desk that used to be very ornate and decorate. After coming to his senses and realizing that he could actually somewhat still see around him Naruto looked back to see Kensei arriving at the lower level of the room he had fallen into.

"What the hell was that for you ass?!" Naruto yelled at Kensei.

"Sorry.. I was needing something to cheer me up... seeing how you were the only one nearby to make that happen.. I guess I just couldn't pass the opportunity up." Kensei said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Now shut up and come over here." Kensei said as he walked past Naruto and the old desk finding the tile that he once removed before Kami took him away from his homeland.

"This right here is what will lead us to where we need to go otouto." Kensei said simply.

"That tile? I don't get it." Naruto said confused at what his brother was getting at.

"Just watch ok?" Kensei said with a tick mark at his brother's stupidity at the moment.

Pulling a Kunai out of his pouch he slowly cut his palm open and let the blood drop onto the tile, making the tile illuminate a blue light around the edges of the tile. Pulling his hand away for a moment Kensei reached down and pulled the tile out of the ground with little effort and was faced with once again with the golden chains.

"Whoa... what is that?" Naruto asked while getting a closer look at the golden chakra chains that locked up the entrance below.

"These are one of our families bloodlines Naruto. Chains made completely of chakra. We can control where they go, whether they have spikes on them to inflict more damage, to where they can explode, you name it we pretty much have a way to do it with them." Kensei said simply. "But these chains. They are different. They have a sealing lock on them that was put into place by the first Uzumaki, to seal away any important artifacts and such from invaders or spies. Now watch carefully." Kensei advised putting his still bleeding palm over the black golden circle that made up the lock.

Letting the blood flow to the golden circle the once black gold medallion like object once again showed a channeled Uzumaki crest, letting Kensei's blood flow form the center to the outside of the swirl. Once the blood finally made its way to the end of the swirling crest the circle cracked and split apart, letting the chains loosen up and retract back into the earth below once more.

"Holy shit.. that was pretty cool.." Naruto said with wide eyes at what had just happened.

"Yeah i guess so.. I thought the same thing the first time i did this. But after everything that happened afterwards. It just brings back haunting memories." Kensei said with his eyes never leaving the now opened up path into the Uzumaki clan's secret vault.

"Now lets go and get our stuff and leave. I really want to get back to Konoha and figure out what to do next." Kensei said while he started walking down the now revealed set of stairs leading even further from the surface above. Naruto not wanting to be left behind quickly followed Kensei as he descended the stairs.

Naruto didn't know what he should really be expecting but he sure was not expecting to see what he had once he entered the secret vault.

"Wow... There is so much stuff in here!" Naruto called out in the now lit room by the torches on the walls that suddenly flared to life.

"Yeah. Some day we will get the chance to look through everything, but like i said a while ago. We need to focus solely on getting the money and maybe some scrolls to learn from." Kensei said while walking around the corner of one of the many book shelves full of scrolls and books. Looking through the categories for jutsu's and extra info on their clan's bloodlines, seeing how he just unlocked the second one, and Naruto will need to unlock the rest as well.

Naruto started off by walking over to the weapons and armor sets that were in the far left corner of the room, inspecting all of the treasured pieces as he passed them by. Noticing two sets of armor in the very corner, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Nii-san. Are these the armors you were telling me about from before?" Naruto spoke while looking at them.

"Yes those would be them. You in your past life time only wore that up until you were I'd say about 25 and then started wearing the cloak when you started your journey. While i died when i was 16 so that should fit me now. But like i said before, wearing them would attract too much attention to us. So we will get them later on." Kensei said while pulling a few scrolls off of the shelves.

Turning away from the armors and weapons Naruto noticed a large scroll across the room from him with a small plaque above it. Walking over to it to inspect it seeing how it must be very important, made the young blonde Jinchuriki very interested.

Looking up at the plaque and reading out loud in the room, "The Sage of Six Path's... and The Sage of Time..." Naruto said while reaching out to the scroll to pick up up but before he could pick it up he spoke out to his brother.

"Hey Kensei-nii!? Can we take this one?" Naruto asked getting his brothers attention.

Kensei poking his head around the corner of the shelf quickly dropped the scrolls he was inspecting and ran to where Naruto was, who now had both of his hands on the scroll trying to lift it up.

"NO NARUTO LEAVE IT ALONE!" Kensei shouted but it was too late as both of Naruto's hands were placed on the scroll.

As Kensei made it to Naruto's side something familiar but odd happened.. Once again the room froze, leaving Naruto and Kensei looking around at what had just happened.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled to his brother confused at what had just happened.

"No... it's alright.. I think?" Kensei paused for a second before speaking again. "This is the same thing that happened to me when i was taken away from here during the invasion. I don't know what will happen this time though." Kensei said quietly.

Before any of the two could notice or think about anything else, the two Uzumaki brothers were quickly knocked into unconsciousness. As Naruto's hands left the ancient scroll, the golden light that encased the room still floated around them. A figure appeared in the room before the two downed bodies of the boys in the room.

The figure smiled a warm motherly smile at the two boys before her, before speaking up to nobody in the room.

"Well, I better go and make the preparations for when they wake up." The figure spoke as she bent down on her knees and put a hand to each of the boy's shoulders, and vanished from the room, taking Naruto and Kensei with her to an unknown place.

Outside of Uzushio

Kurenai and her team were currently making dinner for the night, after finding a decent place to camp for their stay. Kurenai was currently watching Hinata cook a small meal for her team, while Kiba teased her about how she was just trying to get enough practice to make Naruto fall in love with her and her cooking, while Shino just remained silent and tended to the fire. Everything was calm and peaceful when suddenly out of the corner out of her eyes she could of sworn she had seen a pillar of golden light shoot upwards into the almost night sky. It only flashed up for a split second and after turning her head to the light, Kurenai no longer saw it. Wondering what it was Kurenai spoke quietly.

"I hope nothing bad happened to those two down there.." Kurenai said while dismissing the thought of the golden light for now, and turned her attention bacl to her teams antics.

(Authors Notes)

Well that's chapter 14 my simple minded albino zombie hamster minions. The plot thickens as the trip has been started and with the next chapter.. well its going to be a very big one, and make a lot of things clear for all of you. With that said. Later.


	15. The Two Sage's Truly Reborn

(Authors Notes)

Hey everyone, welcome back to the next chapter! *Starts dancing around the room a little bit* Today's been a great day! And not because I totally am stoned or anything.. Ahem... haha. It's not so fucking hot outside like it has been in the past 2 weeks, here where i live. YAY! And I was able to lay in my hammock, watch my daughter and girlfriend play in the pool, and wrote this chapter out for you all. I really liked doing this chapter because it really let me throw a lot of things together from past chapters, and push in elements that I want to use in future chapters. Hope you all like it, and review, follow, and favorite, and all the other things that go along with being an actual COOL person that follows along with good stories! You guys rock! Anyways enjoy.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I do so happen to own any OC's that i have created for my story.

**The Two Sages Truly Reborn**

Waking up in a darken strange place is never a good thing in really anyone's mind and right now Kensei and Naruto were experiencing just that right now.

"Ugh.. what happened?" Naruto grumbled while standing up in.. water?

"What in Gandhi's butt hole just happened?!" Kensei yelled out after waking up, while noticing the water they were standing in as well.

"Why are we in water?" Kensei stated the obvious to his little brother.

Both brothers were quickly cut off from saying anything further by feeling the presence of two others in the same room as them.

"Well it seems you won our little wager brother... you seemed to wake up first..." The first figure spoke in the darkened wet room.

"It seems so. Seeing how we don't have anything to put down on the wager i guess, I'll just take it as a mental victory." The other figure said clearly with a smirk on his face in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kensei said bravely in the dark.

"Y-y-yeah... w-who's there?" Naruto tried to sound just like his older brother.

Hearing soft laughter before them the brothers became confused, but that didn't last very long as something else made themselves known within the wet, dark room.

**"I don't see why I need to be a part of this..." **A strong powerful voice spoke out in the room.

"Quiet my child. You will find out soon enough why." One of the shadowy figures spoke out in the darkness.

Before Kensei and Naruto could ask for anymore questions or say anything more, a bright blue flash of light strewn about in the room, shedding light upon the 2 previously shadowy figures, as well as the two young Uzumaki boys, as well as where the group was.

"Hello my young ones." Another new figures said in the now lit room.

Naruto turned around to meet the new voice and saw a beautiful woman with long while flowing hair, with bright blue eyes, dressing in white long flowing robes.

Kensei remembering who he was seeing immediately got down on his knees in the water, and proceeded on intending to put his forehead to the ground showing the up most respect but forgot that he was wading in water and quickly sunk his head face first into the water. Quickly abandoning his bow he got up.

"Blagh!" Kensei said spitting some water out. Hearing a giggle the two Uzumaki boys stared at the woman in the room, while hearing the other two figures walking towards them.

"Hello again young Kensei." pausing for a moment. "As well as you young Naruto, I am pleased to meet you finally." The woman said with a curt nod.

"Um.. yeah.. pleased to meet you too.." Pausing trying to think if he should know the woman Naruto spoke up again. "Who are you again?"

"That's Kami you dolt. Show some respect!" Kensei scolded his younger brother while elbowing him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Naruto.

"Now now Kensei, Naruto has not been in my presence yet, so be kind to your younger brother." Kami lightly scolded Kensei.

"Yes Kami-sama, I apologize." Kensei said lowering his head.

"It is quite alright Kensei, you two may now approach and make yourselves known to our young guests.." Kami instructed the other two in the room.

Walking to each side of Kami, the two young Uzumaki boys were standing there wide eyed, and in shock at who they were looking at.

The one on Kami's left was a 24 year old man dressed in a dark red suit of ancient shinobi armor with a sword at his side, with black hair and bright blue soul piercing eyes, similar to his own. The man was smiling softly at the two younger boys in the room, but mainly at Kensei.

The one on the right was about the same age as the one on the right, about 24 years old, and had black hair similar to his brothers, dressed in a cloak that had the Uzumaki swirl on its back, as well as 9 tomes below it, with a high collar. He was also carrying a staff in his right hand made of a black material or something of the sort. But the most noticeable features on the man were his eyes.. almost a dark lavender color with six black rings surrounding his pupils.

"These two men, Naruto and Kensei. Are yourselves in your previous life times." Kami spoke simply.

"They're what!?" The two boys shouted confused, and shocked by what they were being told.

"Yes it is true." The man on the right of Kami said.

"Indeed." The man on the left added.

"This is too trippy..." Kensei muttered.

"Now I'd like to get this started my children, you two will talk with your respected other from another time. You will be filled in on what must be done, and what will happen after you join back together, causing you both to become your true selves." Kami explained to the two younger boys after giving her first set of instructions she stood in her same spot as the four males in the room split up and walked away a short distance.

Naruto split off away from the group with The Sage of Six Path's, They came to a halt after walking for a good 30 seconds away from Kami. Not knowing what to really say or do Naruto just remained silent waiting for the Sage to get the ball rolling, finally the Sage spoke up starting their conversation.

"Now Naruto, as you have been made aware of, I am your previous self. I need to start off by telling you about myself, and my life before we start anything else." The Sage of Six Path's explained to Naruto.

"Ok." Naruto responded simply, while still trying to wrap his head around this whole thing.

And so the Sage went on telling Naruto about the major points of his life, from when Kami first spoke to him, to his final battle with the Juubi, and then finally to his wife, and his three children. Bringing them to the last point of their conversation.

"Now that I have told you about myself. I'd like to get to the last thing we need to speak about Naruto." The Sage spoke.

"Alright. What is it?" Naruto asked curiously. Watching the Sage turn his head over his shoulder to the darkness behind them and speak out away from Naruto.

"Kurama my child, You may make yourself known to us once more." The Sage said with his body still slightly turned behind him, revealing the darkness behind them to be a golden cage with a sealing tag on the lock, but the most noticeable things were the two blood red slitted eyes looking past the golden bars that were peering down to the two humans below.

**"Yes father." **Kurama responded.

"W-what is that?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"He Naruto, Is Kurama. He is one of the being that I or should I say we created by splitting the Juubi up into nine separate beings. He is also the reason why you have had such a hard life in your home village, for he is the one sealed inside of you." The Sage explained.

"He's the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked confused.

**"Yes, I am known as the Kyuubi, the most powerful of all of the tailed beasts." **Kurama responded. **"But after being made aware of the situation, you may call me by my given name Naruto."** Kurama finished.

"Ok, um. Nice to meet you Kurama." Naruto said while trying to force a smile to his face while looking at the giant fox made of chakra that caused such misery in his life.

"Now Naruto, seeing how you hold Kurama inside of you, some things will be a little different after we join back together." The Sage started.

"If you recall when i was telling you about my life's trials, that my eyes which are called now days "The Rinnegan." Changed after sealing the Juubi inside of myself. Changing from the dark lavender color, to red with 10 tomes in them. I must say though that after we join back together, i cannot say for certain that your eyes will be the same, or different than my own given the circumstances." The Sage explained to Naruto.

"Wait so my eyes are going to change into the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked slightly excited, and curious at the prospect of gaining the greatest doujutsu in the shinobi world.

"Yes Naruto, you will once again have the very eyes that I have right now." The Sage said before turning his attention back to Kurama. "Now I have already spoken to my child Kurama about what needs to be done, and he will aid us when we are in need of his assistance. Isn't that right Kurama?" The Sage spoke to the chakra shaped fox power plant.

**"Yes father. Naruto may be you reborn in this time, but he has gained enough of my respect as that of a human being to make me want to partner up with him in times of desperate need." **Kurama answered the Sage.

"Very good." The Sage responded with a nod of his head, before turning back to Naruto.

"Now Naruto, when you wake back up into the world once more, and your eyes are back to what they once were, you must know about how to use them, and what all they can do. As in my tale about my life, I told you about how i was known as the "Outer Path, or seventh path" as named by Kami over there herself. This simply means that I can use all of the "gifts" or "Jutsu's" that Kami had bestowed onto my 6 loyal followers." The Sage explained carefully to the young blonde.

"The last thing you must be made aware of, is that after we join together you will receive my memories and knowledge, but they will be separated from your own in a different part of your mind, so that it will not over load your brain. As we join together I will not disappear completely, for I will be within your mind as well as the memories, to help you with anything you need answered. The only way to find me, would be for you to meditate in solitude while completely relaxed and with a cleared mind with only the thought of my in your head. That is how you will be able to seek me out." The Sage said with a small smile gracing his features.

"Now, let us get back to the others so we may begin the next step Naruto." The Sage said with the same small smile from before as he turned around slightly and started walking off, with his staff tapping the ground below as he walked along over to Kami and the others, causing the darkness to take over the golden cage that held Kurama.

Meanwhile, after Naruto and his past self went off away from Kami, Kensei and his previous self were talking away about everything that would be happening after their joining, and what was expected to happen afterwards, as well as what the Sage of Time's previous life was like in his short time amongst the living.

"Now Kensei, when we truly join back together, things will be a lot different than last time when just the other half of our soul's combined." The other Sage paused before speaking again. "You will notice that you will gain my memories pertaining to any jutsu's i have learned in my time in limbo, to the memories that i shared in my time in life. The memories of my life will be only accessible when you are in deep meditation so that your mind isn't overloaded with thoughts and questions. Also after we truly join back together I will not disappear forever. I will be in a part of your mind as well to aid you in anyway that I can, all you have to do is while meditating think of me and you will find me." The older of the two Sages explained.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Um.. yeah.. you said in your story about you growing up that you were in love with a girl in your village, before it was destroyed. Can you tell me what she was like?" Kensei asked going off of a hunch that he was having.

"Very well. I met my love when i was 12 years old, and the world was once again, renewing its blood lust and desire for war, within our small village, my younger brother and I grew up in along with our parents. My love was beautiful in all senses of the word. She was loving, loyal, caring, and always helping others. But what she loved the most besides myself, was caring for the local animals. She would tend to any injured wildlife, or domesticated animals that were kept within the village. How I wished her and I stayed alive long enough to be married and live a happy life together." The Sage said sadly with a frown on his face.

"She sounds like Hana-chan." Kensei said out loud.

"Hana-chan? Is she your significant other Kensei?" The sage asked curiously.

"Yes, Hana-chan is my mate, and girlfriend i guess you could say. I may have only met her a short while ago, but when i first did. I felt as if my soul was wanting nothing more than to pull her closer to me, and protect her with my very being. It was really strange, and I could not say no to it." Kensei explained to his previous self.

"It seems Kami-sama may have a sense of wanting to make sure that we live out a long, happy life this time around Kensei" The other sage said with the frown no longer present and was replaced with a smile.

"I do have one more question for you." Kensei spoke up again and paused thinking of how to word his next question.

"In the Uzumaki clan that was started by your younger brother's third child. There is a Kekke Genkai that is extremely rare amongst its people... The very few in the history of the clan all have been able to activate it under extreme circumstances of grief and pain of losing loved ones, and I unlocked it myself after arriving back to my homeland after we joined our souls together. I was devastated seeing my once great and thriving homelands in such an abysmal state, and seeing that everyone I once knew was dead caused a pain that i will never forget. A little bit later i started noticing that in times of extreme rage or anger that I get enveloped in a dark red and black misted chakra shroud that comes from my body, along with turning my bright blue eyes into glowing blood red eyes. It's been called the "Demon Shroud" in the past, but do you know what it does or where it came from?" Kensei asked after explaining everything to the Sage, that was himself in his past life time.

"Yes I know much about this "Demon Shroud" as you called it. It seems that it originated from myself. The first time Kami whispered to me before my changes happened on my 16th birthday, she gave me a gift as well. That gift was the power of protection in it's truest more brutal form. I have always been a peace loving man, and wanted nothing more than to spread my ideals of peace to the lands so that we all may live in harmony. Kami taking notice of my desires to bring peace to the world, gave me this give to do so." The older sage explained.

"She told me that while i may grow strong and spread my ideals of peace to the world on my own, that in my era of war and bloodshed, that the only way to make the majority of the people in the lands listen and acknowledge me and what i was saying, was by giving me the power to force those who were opposing me to submit to me under my great shear power of dominance, and blood lust. I may not like the fact that I become so blood thirsty when I am forced to protect those I hold dear to me in my life, but that is something I grew to accept very quickly as a part of myself, for it never can control me unless I let it." The sage explained to Kensei.

"Make sure you never let those you hold dear to you, and those you swear to protect die Kensei, especially Hana. I don't think our soul's will rest in peace if something may happen to her." The Sage added sadly.

"I received my gift from Kami the day after my families small farm village was wiped out, and my love perished in the slaughter. With my new found power and pain in my heart, I recklessly left my brother after finding a place to stay not too far away and went back to my small farm village I grew up in, and found those who caused such a great disaster into my life. Simply put, I let my rage consume me and I slaughtered anyone who stood in my way of my vengeance of hurting myself and my brother. I feel pained that I took so many lives, but at the same time I couldn't let those who were responsible carry on with their lives, knowing that they would just do the same thing they did to my village after they had left. So be careful with this Kekke Genkai Kensei." The Sage warned Kensei lightly.

"I will be very careful, you have my word." Kensei spoke in a very serious tone.

"Very well, let us get back to the others so we can finish what needs to be done Kensei." The sage said to his younger self.

"Right." Kensei said with a nod of his head.

With everyone arriving back to where Kami was standing in the room, they all awaited her next orders to carry on with what they all must do.

"Have you two explained everything properly my sages?" Kami asked.

"Yes Kami-sama." The two sages spoke in unison.

"Very well. It is time for us to begin the joinings." Kami spoke but paused readying her next words. "Now please, the four of you outstretch your first, so that you may become one again. This process will hurt, and take a day or so in your time Kensei and Naruto, to complete. You will be the same once you awaken in the room that you left behind, but at the same time you will not." Kami explained carefully to the two boys in the room.

"Lets get this started." Kensei said with a smile while thinking of Hana.

"Yeah. I'm ready for whatever happens." Naruto said with confidence ready for whatever happened, and thinking of the future and what it holds for them.

"Very well, you may all begin my children." Kami spoke as she started to fade away from the room, but spoke one last time before fading completely from view. "May you bring about true peace to this world my two Sages of destiny. Lead the world into an era where war is no more, and the people no longer suffer the fear of losing their loved ones to others." Kami spoke as she vanished completely.

As the four remaining bodies in the room bumped fists with their respected past, and present selves, the waterlogged room they were standing in flashed in two very bright white lights, encasing the four humans standing in the room. The light was so powerful that is parted the water in a circle around them about five feet wide.

Feeling a great spark between themselves, Naruto and Kensei started to scream out in pain.

"Ahhhhh! What's happening!?" Naruto screamed out feeling like his body was being torn apart.

"FUCK! THIS AGAIN!?" Kensei screamed out in annoyance feeling the same pain that he did when the other half of his soul join him earlier.

"Fear not you two. It shall be over soon." The Sage of Six Path's spoke.

"Yes. After this is over in a few minutes, you will be sent back to the place you left earlier. I will create a time space barrier so that your bodies will have a little extra time to adapt to the new chakra, and skills that you will acquire from us." The Sage of Time explained.

After the two sage's words, they were sucked into Naruto, and Kensei through their fists, with the white lights that encased the room following them into Naruto and Kensei. Effectively rendering the two Uzumaki boys unconscious.

With the dark wet room they were standing in previously, fading back into the Uzumaki secret vault, Naruto and Kensei while still unconscious, fell to the ground with a thump where they had been before they left to meet Kami.

While the two Uzumaki boys laid on the ground of the secret Uzumaki vault, their bodies began to emit a golden glow effectively slowing down time around the two Uzumaki boys, to allow their beings to adjust to their new bodies.

After 4 hours of being unconscious Naruto was the first to wake up.

"Ugh... what happened.." Naruto said while rubbing his eyes that were burning up a something fierce, feeling like he was literally just torn apart, and put back together.

Taking note that he was back in the Uzumaki secret vault, and seeing Kensei still laying face down unconscious with a pool of drool underneath his face, Naruto went over and pushed Kensei's shoulder a few times, causing the golden glow that was surrounding his older brother to fade away, and wake Kensei up.

"Nhguhzuba... what a trip... I swear i saw some pretty little mushrooms dancing along with a badger, screaming about a snake or something.." Kensei said with his eyes still closed, while rubbing his neck. Opening his eyes he immediately went wide eyed at the sight before him of his little brother.

"Holy... fucking.. dog shit..." Kensei said slowly, making Naruto raise and eyebrow at him.

"What?" Naruto said simply.

Kensei started pointing at his brother with his mouth agape. "Y-y-y-your... different!" Kensei managed to yell out in surprise.

"I-i am?!" Naruto ask now freaked out at his brothers words.

"Here lemme get something reflective so we can see what we look like now." Kensei said while scrambling off in the vault for a sword or something to look into.

Finding a polished shield with the Uzumaki crest in it, Kensei brought it over to where he little brother was.

"Here take a look..." Kensei said simply.

Taking a look at himself Naruto just froze for a minute, taking in his appearance.

"HOLY FUCK!" Naruto finally managed to say after examining his new body.

Naruto had grown about 5 more inches, and put on a little bit of extra muscle so that he didn't appear to be so scrawny, and he now had black hair like his brothers and styled with less spikes but the ones that he did have were more pointed upwards, with two of the spikes looking like horns on the front, but his eyes... his eyes were the Rinnegan, just like his previous self had said he would have, but they were different... They were red, instead of the usual purple, and had six rings around his pupil, and had 9 tomes evenly placed around the exposed rings of his eyes.

"I know right!? And your clothes!" Kensei pointed out.

Lifting an arm up Naruto noticed that he had a cloak on at the moment, taking in its appearance, Naruto noticed that it was the same black styled cloak as his previous self was wearing while over his clan's old shinobi attire that had a red Uzumaki crest at the middle of his back, with 9 red tomes underneath it. He also noticed he was wearing a necklace that glowed red with 5 tomes on it as well, each with a very small kanji at the bottom of them indicating an element. (Look at the picture of the book to see what Naruto's hair and eyes look like, but remember to think of him younger right now.)

"Wow..." Naruto said in amazement, before taking a good look at his brother.

"Kensei! Look at yourself!" Naruto said while pointing a finger at his brother.

"Huh?" Kensei said stupidly before turning the mirror to himself.

"Damn.. and i thought i couldn't get any sexier." Kensei said with a smirk, causing his little brother to sweat drop.

Kensei noticed that he had his usual shinobi clothes like Naruto did, but had a cloak somewhat similar in design over his old clothes. Kensei had the same red Uzumaki crest at the middle of his back, except to where the 9 tomes that were on Naruto's cloak, Kensei's had a kanji that stood for infinity in red signifying that he was the Sage of Time, and that he controlled time itself. Noticing his hair similar to Naruto's spiky wise, except he didn't have the two distinguishable horns on the front of his head, Kensei spoke up again in shock.

"Well fuck me running..." Kensei said quietly.

"I'd rather not think that i heard that Nii-san." Naruto said while stretching a little bit. "This is going to take a while to get used to.. I feel so light, and full of energy... like i could run across the land of fire and back and not even be tired." Naruto said while rolling his arms around in a windmill like fashion.

"Yeah.. same here.." Kensei said pausing for a second. "Hey since all that happened, we kinda got distracted from what we came here to do. I know we look badass, and all but we need to get what we came here for. I'll grab the sealing scrolls, while you grab the scrolls i dropped before well.." Pointing to himself and Naruto, "This all happened." Kensei finished saying.

"Right." Naruto replied while walking over to the shelves that his brother was previously at. While Kensei went to the other corner of the room and found the vault, within the vault that held the Uzumaki clans fortune.

Applying some of his chakra to the seal in the front of the vault, the vault opened right up and Kensei quickly walked inside, and started sealing a vast amount of riches that were inside of it. Realizing that there was a lot more than he had previously thought, Kensei smirked as an idea came to him. Keeping the idea to himself for the moment, Kensei settled on sealing only what he thought was a good enough amount to take back to Konoha, for whenever they needed it. Once he completed sealing what he thought was an appropriate amount, Kensei walked outside of the vault and shut the door, and watched as the vault glowed blue for a second before making a distinguishable "Click" noise, indicating that it was locked once more.

Walking back over to where Naruto was, he saw his little brother gazing at the shelves of the scrolls of his clan with curiosity filled in his new strange red eyes.

"You get the scrolls Naruto?" Kensei asked his brother.

"Yes Nii-san i have. They are over there by the sets of armors. I picked out a few other scrolls that interested me aswell." Naruto spoke, causing Kensei to raise and eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Oh? And what of? If you don't mind me asking." Kensei asked curiously, thinking about what could of peaked Naruto's young mind so much that he'd want to take a look through the vast amount of scrolls.

"Well Nii-san. When i was at the Hyuga compound talking to Hiashi-sama about a few things, he mentioned that the caged bird seal was created by the Shodaime's wife's brother, who happened to be the best Uzumaki sealer in his times. I told him that I'd see about finding anything of interest pertaining information on the seal that was created, and see if there was anything i could do about finding away to take off the old seal, and create another one." Naruto explained to his brother.

"Ah.. so what did you find though?" Kensei questioned.

"Yes, I found Mito-sama's brother's journal. The very journal that described the seals matrices and the proper ways to unseal a person bearing it. Among other interesting things." Naruto spoke creeping Kensei out.

"Your freakin me out with how your talking right now Otouto." Kensei said simply.

"Sorry.. I don't know what over came me.. I just felt like i knew what i was talking about there for a few minutes.. it was strange." Naruto said still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Must of been a part of the joining that we just did." Kensei said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Now see if you can deactivate your eyes. We really don't need to go about explaining them to everyone who you wander past just yet ok? Also lets take off these cloaks if possible, we can seal them in separate sealing scrolls, marking them to let us know whats inside of them, until we get home and figure out what to do with them." Kensei explained to Naruto.

"And just how would I go about deactivating my eyes? It's not like I ever had a doujutsu before.." Naruto said in a whiny voice.

"Just focus on not running chakra to your eyes, and that should do it." Kensei explaining his theory on what might work.

After trying what his brother suggested, Naruto's enhanced red Rinnegan deactivated, shocking Kensei once again.

"Holy crap.. your eyes.. they are just like mine now?!" Kensei said while pointing at Naruto.

"You mean they are bright freaking blue now? Cool!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Ok ok ok... let finish sealing up the scrolls, and get back to everyone that we left outside on the outskirts of Uzu. Now remember. Everyone is going to ask about your hair and eyes, just say that its part of your families Kekke Genkai, that should stop them from asking questions, and if it doesn't.. just simply say its a clan secret, and that you won't, or can't say anything under my orders as the current clan head. Got it?" Kensei said with a serious voice.

"Got it Nii-san." Naruto said with a short nod of his head.

After sealing the last of the things they were taking back Kensei and Naruto made their way back up to ground level of the ruins of Uzu. Watching the secret Uzumaki vault lock itself up was a pretty amazing thing but also gave Naruto an idea that he wanted to try out once they had gotten back to team 8 and away from the ruins of their clans homeland.

Walking through the deserted once proud and thriving village of their clans homeland, the two Uzumaki boys made their way to the clearing on the outskirts of the abandoned village.

"Now where could they be?" Kensei spoke up after a vast amount of silence between the two brothers.

Putting chakra to his eyes almost as if acting on instinct, Naruto looked around the forested area around them before pointing in a direction after spotting 4 chakra signatures, and a small fire near by in a small clearing father in the woods.

"They are over there." Naruto said simply in a monotone voice.

"How do you.." Kensei started but seeing Naruto's Rinnegan activated he quickly shut up, and just started following where his little brother's finger was pointed.

Deactivating his eyes Naruto just followed behind Kensei quietly, thinking about how he will go about telling people about his eyes if it was ever brought up.

Arriving in the small clearing where team 8 was camping out for the past 2 nights, Kensei called out. Not really wanting to be used as target practice by the 4 Konoha shinobi.

"Hey! We're back!" Kensei yelled a good distance away from the campsite, so that team 8 would be made aware of them returning and not throw sharp pointy projectiles at the two.

Walking closer to the campsite the 4 Konoha shinobi looked up to meet the two approaching Uzumaki brothers, all with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Whoa.. what happened to you two? You both look different! Especially Naruto!" Kiba yelled out in shock.

Hinata was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from her boyfriend. Seeing him with back hair done up in a completely different way that normal, with some extra defined muscle exposed outwards from his now usual choice of clothing. Hinata was having a really hard time not blushing up a storm. Getting up off of the stump she was sitting on she approached Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Is that really you?" Hinata asked hopeful that it really was.

"Yup! Why? I didn't think i looked that different." Naruto said with a fake pout.

"No-no! Nothing like that. You look... really handsome." Hinata said turning her face away from Naruto with a massive blush on her face.

"Well that's good to hear that my girlfriend approves of what i look like now." Naruto said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"What happened to make you change like that Naruto?" Hinata asked innocently.

Looking over at his brother, Naruto knew what he had to say.

"It happened when i unlocked my families Kekke Genkai Hinata-chan. Kensei was giving me some training for a little bit and poof! I unlocked it. Pretty neat huh?" Naruto said still smiling.

"Oh! That's great to hear Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile of her own.

Meanwhile Kurenai got over her shock at the new look of the two boys and walked over to Kensei.

"My, you two look very different than before when we separated from each other. I assume you being here means you have collected all of the things that you needed to retrieve?" Kurenai asked Kensei.

"Yes we have. We are ready to leave whenever you all are ready to head back to Konoha." Kensei said simply.

"Very well. It's still early in the morning, and if we leave now we can make it back at a half way decent time." Kurenai said simply. "We can even run back the whole time if that is what you wish Kensei-san. I'm sure you want to get back to Hana-san and Konoha to start moving in as soon as possible." Kurenai finished.

"Yeah that'd be nice. If you don't mind running, that would be best for us." Kensei responded.

"Hey Naruto?" Kensei asked his brother.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied simply.

"You ready to run back right now?" Kensei asked.

"Oh yeah.. I need to burn some of this new energy off." Naruto said with a smirk.

Turning back to Kurenai Kensei spoke up again.

"Yup, we are good to go whenever you guys are." Kensei said.

"Very well, we just finished breakfast, and just need to pack up camp." Kurenai said simply.

"No need to worry Kurenai-sensei." Naruto spoke to her.

Naruto put his hands in a cross seal and called out 10 shadow clones, and then proceeded to order them all to take care of packing up the campsite.

"They will do everything, but I suggest you go grab all of your clothes and personal belongings before they break down the tents. I don't want to be getting memories about what kind of underwear everyone wears." Naruto said while looking down at the ground with his new bright blue eyes.

After camp was all broken down, and packed away in their proper places, team 8 and the two Uzumaki boys raced along the pathway heading back to Konoha. Eager to get back to start packing up their stuff from the apartment and make their big move into their new house. As they were running along the path at a good speed, Kurenai spoke up.

"If we keep this pace up all during the trip, we should make it back to Konoha before noon. That will give us plenty of time to report in, and plenty of time for you two to take care of any other business you may have for the rest of the day." Kurenai explained.

"Great lets keep up the pace then. The sooner we get back.. the better I will feel." Kensei said, while thinking about the very large amount of money, and vast amount of precious scrolls he was carrying on his person. The sooner he gets back to Konoha, the sooner he can put the money in a safe place, and the sooner he can hide the scrolls away from others who do not need to be investigating them.

The team ran for hours on end with no conversations being held as they ran back to the village, and team 8 was keeping up with the two Uzumaki boys, who were hardly breaking a sweat after running for so long now. Seeing the village gates approaching quickly, the group of shinobi slowed their pace down before arriving in front of the gates.

Walking up to the gates Kurenai spoke to the two Chuunin who were forever bored at their task of watching the people coming and going from Konoha.

"Kurenai Yuhi, along with my genin team 8, as well as Naruto Uzumaki, and Kensei Uzumaki, have returned after completing our mission." Kurenai stated simply to the guards.

"Very well, please head to the Hokage's tower to report." Kotetsu replied.

As the group of shinobi passed by the gates guards, the two guards quickly noticed that Kensei and Naruto had a change of appearance and raised an eye brow at seeing them.

"Was that Naruto with black hair and brighter blue eyes?" Kotetsu asked his partner.

"I think so.."

"Wonder what happened on their mission." Kotetsu replied not expecting an answer from his partner seeing how they didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

Meanwhile as the group made their way through the village, all of the villager and shinobi alike were curious as to who the younger black haired bright blue eyed boy was that was walking with Kurenai's team, and the now known Kensei Uzumaki.

Naruto noticed that nobody was outright glaring at him, made him feel at ease for the time being seeing how nobody knew that it was him yet. With a sigh he continued his walk alongside Hinata, not wanting to hold her hand, and break the new found camouflage that the people knew nothing about telling them all that it was really was him just yet, because most of the villagers already knew that Naruto, and Hinata were seeing each other now.

Hinata seeing Naruto slightly more relaxed that usual when walking through the village due to not seeing everyone he passed by, outright showing their hatred for you boyfriend, decided not to take hold of his hand, and making everyone realize that it was really Naruto they were looking at as their group passed them by.

Arriving at the Hokage's tower, and getting into the office of the Hokage, Hiruzen was shocked to see that his two resident Uzumaki's bother looked different, and eerily a lot more powerful than before. Taking in Naruto's appearance one more time before speaking up. Hiruzen held back any questions he had for the two Uzumaki's for a later time.

"Ah Kurenai-san, I hope the mission was a sucsess." Hiruzen stated simply.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the mission went off without a hitch." Kurenai said with a small smile on her face, thinking about the relaxing non confrontational calm mission her team had just completed, currently happy that she managed to get some team training in as well on the mission while waiting for Kensei and Naruto to return before heading out back to Konoha.

"Very good. You may turn in the mission report in the morning, and you and your team may have the rest of the day off, team 8 you are dismissed." Hiruzen ordered the team.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kurenai responded with a bow, with the rest of her team bowing in the same fashion, before turning and heading for the door that was the exit of the room. Before Hinata had made it out of the room Naruto spoke out to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Kensei-nii, and I are moving into our new house today. You wanna come by, and check it out later?" Naruto asked with a smile to his girlfriend.

"I like that Naruto-kun, I'll come find it after i report to my father of the mission, and anything else he may need me to do." Hinata said before walking back over to Naruto and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun." Hinata said while turning back around and heading out of the office.

Turning back to the Hokage, Naruto prepared himself for any oncoming questions the old man may have for him.

"So i presume that these changes i am seeing are from the mission yes?" Hiruzen asked the boys.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Naruto unlocked part of our clan's Kekke Genkai, and caused his change similar to my own. We also brought back a portion of our clans fortune to use while we are here." Kensei said to the Hokage.

"A portion? I thought you were bringing all of it young Kensei?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Originally that was the plan but seeing how much was there, I didn't want to risk bringing it all with me. There are other things we'd like to take out of there at a later date, and seeing how everything that was left there isn't going anywhere anytime soon unless we move it ourselves. They are all safe where they sit." Kensei finished explaining.

"Very well. Now here is the cost of everything that you had agreed upon to pay back after your return from your trip young Kensei." Hiruzen said while pushing a piece of paper forward on his desk. Kensei walked closer to the desk and took the paper examining it. After reading the paper with the cost of everything he owed Kensei slung his travel back pack off his shoulders and pulled a scroll out. After unsealing the amount of money needed, Kensei handed the money to the Hokage to pay off his debt.

"That should do it. Also Hokage-sama." Kensei said pausing for a minute to inform the leader of Konoha that he had something else to add. "Naruto not only unlocked the part of our clan's Kekke Genkai, but also unlocked our clan's doujutsu." Kensei finished speaking.

"A doujutsu? I wasn't aware that the Uzumaki clan had such a thing Kensei-kun?" Hiruzen asked very curious at this certain piece of information.

"Yes, well there has only been one person from the clan who possessed it before, and Naruto seeing how he is, you know who reborn. Unlocked what he once had, if you get where I am going with this." Kensei explained, pausing for a moment before finishing. "Naruto's is different though, so it is not so easy to spot from the description of what it looked like." Kensei spoke, and then turned to his younger brother. "Show him real quick Otouto." Kensei ordered.

"Right." Naruto said before calming himself, and closing his eyes, while pushing chakra to his eyes and then opening them again to reveal his red Rinnegan.

"In.. all my years..." Was all Hiruzen managed to speak out.

Quickly cutting the chakra flow from his eyes, Naruto spoke up to explain a little bit.

"What you saw truly the Rinnegan, Hokage-sama. Mine is different due to who i hold within me, causing my eyes to be red and not purple like they were in my past life time. The 9 red tomes signify who I hold inside of me. I haven't tested out what I can do with them just yet, but I'd like to some time soon." Naruto explained.

Kensei seeing this a great time to put some input in, spoke to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Pausing for a moment to get the mans attention. "I'm sure I really don't need to say this. But nobody can be made aware of what Naruto has now. We already have big enough targets on our heads as it is being who we are. So Naruto's doujutsu needs to be strictly only known to you and those very... close to us. It's safe to say that just about anyone who Naruto or myself end up fighting will be quickly silenced in the best way possible so that Naruto's secret is not known to the world just yet." Kensei advised Konoha's leader.

"Yes. This shall remain known to just the three of us for now, and nobody else." Hiruzen responded agreeing with Kensei's words. Getting Kensei and Naruto's nod of approval and thanks for him agreeing to them.

"Anything else Hokage-sama?" Kensei asked.

"No that will be all for now you two. Enjoy your new house and the rest of the day off you two." Hiruzen said while tossing a pair of house keys to Kensei.

"Thanks, we will." Kensei and Naruto responded in unison, with smiles on their faces.

After leaving the Hokage's office and heading back to the apartment. Naruto broke the short silence between the two brothers.

"So Kensei-nii. Seeing how we got the keys to the house today. When are you going to help Hana-san move in as well?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kensei paled at remembering having to not only move Naruto and himself into the new house, but he had to help move Hana in as well..

"Oh.. shit.. I totally did not think this through.." Kensei said quietly.

"Wha.." Was all Naruto was able to say as his older brother cut him off.

"I FORGOT ABOUT MOVING HANA IN! OH GOD! AND BUYING ALL THE FURNITURE! THE APPLIANCES! ALL THE CRAP FOR THE BACK YARD! AHHH!" Kensei yelled waving his arms around causing a scene as the two Uzumaki boys made their way for the apartment.

"No need to get so freaked out about it Nii-san.. I have all the help we need using my shadow clones, and with the money we have now, we can easily afford everything." Naruto said giving reason to the situation that Kensei was freaking out about.

"Right... Money.. Shadow clones..." Kensei said in a daze still freaking out on the inside just a little bit.

"Come on Nii-san, the quicker we get back to the apartment, and start packing up, the quicker we can move everything, and figure out what we need to buy." Naruto said trying to calm his brother down.

"Ok ok ok... shesh.. I don't think you realize how much money this is costing us to do this Otouto." Kensei said with a sigh.

"Oh? and just how much is that?" Naruto asked nothing thinking too much about it.

"Well... with the house, and all of the furniture, and appliances, and every little nic nac that I'm sure all three of us are going to end up buying to decorate the house up with.. id say.. about 400 thousand ryo." Kensei said while trying to calculate everything.

"4-4-4-4-400 thousand ryo!?" Naruto yelled loudly causing some people passing by to stop, and look at the two black haired, bright blue eyed boys.

"Yeah. The house is nice. Reeeeeaalll nice... and i don't want some cheap crap in the house either Naruto. Remember what i said about us representing the Uzumaki clan?" Kensei asked.

"Yeah? What of it?" Naruto asked curious as to what his brother was getting at.

"Well same thing goes for our house. We are going to make it look like a clan house just like back in Uzushio, but nothing too fancy ya know?" Kensei said simply.

"Oh i get it. Well.. that makes sense." Naruto said pausing for a moment. "Hey, I see the apartment just up ahead, lets get this shindig started." Naruto said taking off in a run but was stopped by Kensei.

"SHINDIG!? WHERE?! IS IT A HAWAIIAN SHINDIG WITH THE PIG IN THE GROUND AND ALL!? OOO I LOVE THOSE KINDS OF SHINDIGS!" Kensei yelled while catching up to his stalled brother.

"What the hell goes on in that head of yours Nii-san?" Naruto asked almost afraid to know.

"You know... I ask myself that same question everyday I wake up Naruto.. every... day.." Pausing for a second before grabbing Naruto's face and holding it closely to his own. "I SAID EVERY DAY!" Kensei yelled at point blank range spitting a little into his little brothers face.

"Shit Nii-san.. tone down the crazy, we got stuff to do today." Naruto said while wiping his face clear of his brothers spit.

"Yeah yeah.. Let get this started. Race ya to the apartment!" Kensei said before he shushin'd to the apartment door.

"Hey that's cheating!" Naruto said before sprinting to the apartment to catch up.

After getting into the apartment, Kensei thought of a strategy to make things run smoothly on the transition between moving Naruto and Hana out into the new house.

"Naruto take this." Kensei said pulling the ring of house keys out from his pocket. "Here's your key to the house, here's the address of the house as well. Summon however many clones you want to pack up, and move your stuff." Pausing for a moment seeing Naruto create 10 clones to help him.

"I'm going to run over to the house right now, and figure out where everyone is going to be living ok? I'll put a note on each door as to what the room will be. Don't argue, I'm just good at this stuff. And yes I will be taking the master bedroom.. get over it." Kensei said with finality. "After I do that I'm going to head over to the Inuzuka compound, and pick Hana up, and help her move out with my own shadow clones." Kensei finished.

"You know the shadow clone jutsu to Nii-san?" Naruto said not knowing this.

"Well yeah. It really isn't hard.. anyone can put their fingers in a cross seal and call out "Shadow clone jutsu" and make a ton of copies of themselves if they have massive reserves like us.. Shit.. did you think you were some super awesome person who was the only one who could do that? Dream on dumbass.." Kensei said not able to resist teasing his brother.

"Screw you.." Naruto shot back.

"Maybe later" Kensei said as he turned his back on his brother, and made his way out the door.

"Oh, and after we move everything.. you, me, and Hana are all going to pick out the furniture, and decorations of the house. See ya at the house shit stain!" Kensei yelled as he shunshin'd away in a red mist from the apartment.

"Gotta learn that freakin jutsu..." Naruto grumbled to himself, before turning to his clones, blinking at them stupidly before yelling at them. "Well? Get moving dammit!" Naruto ordered. And so the move had begun.

Inuzuka Compound

Arriving at the Inuzuka compound, Kensei was met with a sight he really wished he could of arrived earlier to, so that he could of prevented it from even happening in the first place.

Getting to the open areas beside the compound where the ninja hounds were all being trained Kensei saw Hana being forcefully held against her will by male clan member who was on the verge of yelling at her. Getting closer to the scene quietly not to be noticed so he could listen in. Kensei stuck to the shadows of the buildings until he was in hearing range. Once within hearing range he was finally able to hear what the male was saying to his mate.

"Come on Hana! Who is it!?" The man yelled at Hana.

"I told you it is non of your business, and to leave me alone Ranmaru! Who i choose as my mate it my business alone!" Hana shot back.

"It doesn't matter who you choose. It matters who I choose, and i chose you! So tell me who it is so i can kill him!" The now identified Ranmaru yelled back.

"You can't just do that you dick! Even if by some ungodly chance you do kill him! I'd never abandon my mate!" Hana yelled back in defiance trying to release her arm from his grasp.

"It doesn't matter! I will make you my mate even if it is against your will Hana! Now who is he!?" Ranmaru roared to the girl, effectively terrifying the girl after his threat of forcing her against her will.

Not being able to take anymore of hearing the conversation. Kensei closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, reaching for a certain familiar feeling that he had felt the night when Hana and himself went to the bar. Finding it, and releasing his deep breath Kensei opened his eyes, and felt the same massive surge of chakra rushing outwards from every cell of his body, releasing itself from his body into the air.

Everyone near by, feeling the massive burst of chakra that was leaking out pure blood lust in it's truest form, all turned to where Kensei was making himself known by slowly walking out from the shadows of the nearby buildings, surrounded in what everyone would best describe as a cloak of chakra from a demon itself.

Walking forward slowly from the shadows Kensei made his way to where his mate, and the dick who was pissing him off at the moment were. With his jet black restyled hair outlined in his dark red chakra cloak and blood red eyes bored straight forward glowing menacingly while into the offending mans skull, Kensei spoke up once within hearing range.

**"You 1 second to release my mate from your grasp, or you will forever lose that fucking arm you piece of shit." **Kensei tried to say calmly with his distorted dark voice.

Hana hearing Kensei's voice turned her head to him, and immediately gave him the same pleading look to save her from what was going on, and that was all Kensei needed to start.

"Who the fuck are you, and why the fuck should I care." Ranmaru said cocky as ever.

**"Oh you should care because... I'LL KILL ANY MOTHER FUCKER WHO EVER LAYS A FINGER ON MY MATE!" **Kensei roared as his dark red and black cloak flared upwards and got brighter, and then Kensei blurred out of existence, and reappeared right to the side of Ranmaru and grabbed him by the throat with his fingers digging Ranmaru's skin causing the unfortunate assholes skin to start bleeding, while Kensei started to crush Ranmaru's windpipe. Thankfully causing the feral male to release Hana and take a hold of Kensei's hand that was squeezing the life out of him.

"L-et..me..g-go.." Ranmaru managed to choke out desperately trying to release Kensei's hold on him.

**"No." **Was all Kensei said while applying more pressure to his hold.

Hana meanwhile fell back on her ass after Kensei managed to take Ranmaru by surprise. Coming to her senses, she quickly got up, and ran to her mom's house to get her mom to control the situation before all hell breaks lose.

Kensei meanwhile was on the verge of completely crushing the man's windpipe before him, and decided to play with his prey a little bit before obliterating him. Lifting Ranmaru off the ground a little more Kensei pulled back his arm a little bit, and slammed the man to the ground with his fingers still digging into the mans throat causing a sickening sound of the forced body hitting the ground and a small scream of pain to ring out throughout the compound. Letting go of the man after slamming him hard into the ground below Kensei spoke up again.

**"You aren't going to back off are you..?" **Kensei asked dangerously.

"Fuck you.. and hell no i wont. I have been after Hana for years. She is, and will be my mate!" Ranmaru yelled to Kensei despite his obviously sore, and bleeding throat.

**"Wrong answer." **Kensei said before charging the man before him, spinning around in a backwards 360 kick, landing square into the side of Ranmaru's head, sending the man flying to the side causing the man to tumble to the ground head over heels in a heap until stopped.

Kensei charged after Ranmaru immediately after landing from his spinning kick, and let lose a mass of punches and elbow drops, once he rushed back over to the fallen man.

**"YOU WILL.. NEVER! THREATEN!.. MY MATE!.. AGAIN! YOU.. WORTHLESS.. PIECE.. OF SHIT!" **Kensei road as he rained down even more pain upon Ranmaru's defenseless form, smashing his fist into Ranmaru's nose as he screamed the last part of his threat out to the downed man he was wailing on.

Ranmaru was being completely overwhelmed and he knew it. That fact alone pissed him off greatly. He was supposed to be the next alpha of the clan, and by mating with Hana. He would lead the clan into greatness.. and now this guy was in his way of ruining everything he had planned out. He had to die! That was the only answer to solving his problem. Seeing his opportunity to escape Kensei's onslaught of attacks rolled away from his attacker trying to think of a way to get the best of Hana's enraged mate.

Calling out to his ninken partner Ranmaru, and his ninken got into a crouching position, but was stopped after hearing a certain voice.

"Ranmaru stop this instant! You too Kensei!" Tsume yelled out to the two men staring each other down dangerously, about to charge each other.

"I WILL NOT! THIS OUTSIDER IS TRYING TO WORM HIS WAY INTO THIS CLAN, AND DISRUPT EVERYTHING WE HAVE! HE MUST KNOW HIS PLACE TSUME!" Ranmaru yelled at his clan leader.

**"I won't stop either. Not until this piece of shit knows that I was chosen as Hana's mate for a reason." **Kensei said dangerously ignoring Tsumes calls to stop the fight.

"Then if you two must try, and kill each other.. take it to a training field for kami's sake! Not here in the compound!" Tsume yelled back.

"Mom! You can't let Kensei fight Ranmaru to the death! He's unstable!" Hana yelled in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry Hana, I know that.. But seeing Kensei like that right now.. and Ranmaru thinking he is the true alpha.. this kind of has to happen.." Tsume said sadly.

"What? Why!?" Hana asked lowering her head.

"Because.. men are stupid.." Tsume said simply quickly confusing her daughter.

Blinking her eyes a few times before speaking.

"That's it?! That's the only reason you can come up with? Your going let Kensei, my mate, and father to my possible child fight that creep to the death because you say men are stupid?!" Hana yelled at her mom.

"No Hana. Nothing like that. I understand your fear concerning your mate Hana, but.. Kensei is in a crazed state of wanting nothing more than to eliminate an enemy he see's that will pose a potential threat to his mate. Not so stupid on his part, but with the amount of chakra he is putting out right now.. I'd say its a little over kill.. and Ranmaru is simply being stupid, and blindly thinking he runs the place as a true alpha. Which is completely stupid, he may be a Jounin and a strong member of our clan but he is no where near an alpha." Tsume explained, before Ranmaru yelling out at Kensei.

"So its a fight to the death you want huh!?" Ranmaru yelled out.

**"I don't want anything but for you to leave me, and my mate alone for good." **Kensei said narrowing his glowing red eyes at the man who threatened Hana.

"Fine. Training ground 44, otherwise known as the forest of death. A suiting place for you to die a pitiful death, outsider." Ranmaru said with a sneer, "Be there in 5 minutes or Hana will have a lovely little surprise from me." Ranmaru said with a wicked grin on his face.

**"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND RIGHT NOW!" **Kensei screamed as he once again blurred out of sight, and appeared right behind Ranmaru, with his katana out of its sheath and raised above his head in a full swing downwards, and cleaved his blade straight through Ranmaru's left shoulder diagonally until the blade exited Ranmaru's body from underneath his left armpit, cutting Ranmaru's left arm completely off.

Jumping away from the stunned, and shocked Ranmaru who was bleeding heavily from where his arm once was, flicked the blade clean of the blood of the jackass that managed to get on his bad side, very quickly and put his katana back into its sheath. Just as Ranmaru started screaming out in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! MY ARM! MY ARM IS GONE!" He screamed out as he flopped on his back holding the cut area of his body with the only arm he had left to try, and stop the bleeding.

**"No shit.. that is what a katana is made for... cutting off dick weeds like yourself into pieces, and remove them from society." **Kensei said darkly before calming down, and releasing his dark chakra cloak turning himself back to normal, and started walking back towards Hana and Tsume, leaving the enraged and bleeding Ranmaru to deal with what had happened by himself wailing in pain. Getting to Hana and Tsume, Kensei spoke up.

"Your not hurt are you Hana-chan?" Kensei asked very concerned for his mate.

"No.. just going to have a bruise on my arm, but other than that I should be fine... Thank you for saving me from that asshole Kensei-kun." Hana said before throwing her arms around Kensei and started crying into his neck.

"Shh.. it's ok..." Kensei said while running his hand through her hair that she had undone and out of her usual ponytail, and that hung loosely around her shoulders. Looking up to Tsume Kensei spoke up again.

"I'm back from my trip... obviously.. and I paid for my new house, and seeing how Hana is going to be living with me I came by to tell you two about it, and help her move out. But obviously, i got side tracked." Kensei said while his bright blue eyes darkened for a second.

Tsume just whistled in amusement. "Damn Kensei.. I thought for sure you were going to kill him outright for that, but it's nice to know you can show some restraint with all of that chakra you have, and that is fine with me. If you need any help just ask." Tsume said to Kensei, who had managed to calm Hana down enough that she let go of the embrace.

After Hana released Kensei she started walking over to the still bleeding, and screaming Ranmaru, who's ninken was growling while looking towards Kensei over by Tsume. Once she was next to him she started yelling that downed man, stomped her foot into the hand that Ranmaru was using to cover his shoulder where his arm use to be and twisted her heal over the open bleeding wound.

"IF YOU EVER! THREATEN ME! OR MY MATE AGAIN! I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE KENSEI EVEN GETS THE CHANCE TO DO SO!" Hana screamed to the downed man on the grass below. Before lifting her foot away, and walked back over to Kensei and her mother, who both were wide eyed and blinking in shock at what Hana had just done.

"I'm ready to start moving out now Kensei-kun, I think I'd be best if I moved out sooner than later." Hana said simply while drying her eyes of her tears.

"Um... ok?" Kensei said a little shocked at how violent Hana had just been while looking over at Tsume. "I'm guessing she got that from you?" Kensei said chuckling a bit.

"Guess so." Tsume said simply, shocked that her daughter did such a thing.

After walking back to the house to start packing, Tsume called a couple medical shinobi to take away Ranmaru's beaten, and bloody form away to the hospital so that the bleeding could be stopped. Tsume told the medical nin that she didn't even want them to try and attempt to reattach the arm that Kensei had cut off, telling them that it needed to be served as a reminder to him and to all who try and get in between mates of her clan.

Once Kensei and Hana made it into her room, Kensei broke the silence between them as they were walking to the house.

"Hana-chan." Kensei started.

"Yes Kensei-kun?" Hana responded curious to what Kensei wanted to talk about.

"I wanted to talk to you about somethings first before we start moving you out and into my new house." Kensei paused for a few seconds seeing Hana sit on her bed giving her mate her full attention.

"I know this is going to be very confusing and hard to understand, but i really can't keep all of this away from you seeing how you are a part of my life, and a part that i really don't want to lose." Kensei said while looking to the floor. "I... I'm really not what I seem.. I actually should be older than I am right now.. I was truly born in Uzushio, and due to some certain events that I will tell you about in a minute.. i really should be 26 years older than I am now." Kensei explained.

"You what?" Hana asked very confused. "I don't get it Kensei-kun? What are you talking about?" Hana questioned her mate.

"I am the first child born of the Uzumaki clan head, my father was Kenshin Uzumaki, and i was 16 at the time, when Uzushio was invaded and ultimately destroyed." Kensei continued on.

And so Kensei went on into great detail to his mate about how Kami had taken Kensei away from Uzu during its destruction and the Uzumaki's fall, as well as how he was the Uzumaki clan head now, and everything he was up to date about how him and Naruto are the Sage of Six Path's and The Sage of Time reborn. Which brings us back to the two teens quietly sitting on Hana's bed thinking everything out.

"So... you and Naruto are the Sage's reborn in this time to bring true peace to the world Kensei-kun?" Hana asked not sure about everything she was just told.

"Yes Hana-chan.. I can show you if you'd like. I know this is all hard to take in but I promise that I am speaking nothing but the truth. Naruto can prove to you even easier than I can that what i am telling you is the truth." Kensei explained.

"You see Hana-chan, during that confrontation with that drunk at the bar, and the fight with that asshole earlier today, the shroud of chakra that envelopes me is an elite bloodline of my clan that originates from the Sage of Six Path's. Lemme grab something real quick." Kensei said as he pulled off his travel pack off of his back and pulled a scroll out of it and unsealed it causing a small puff of smoke to go outwards in the room.

When the smoke cleared Kensei was standing up from his position on the bed wearing his black cloak with the same red glowing necklace with 5 tomes on it, and the red Uzumaki crest on the middle of his back as well as a kanji that Hana was not familiar with.

"K-kensei-kun.. I.. wow.." Was all Hana managed to say after seeing Kensei's appearance.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you everything Hana-chan, but i really didn't want scare you away with all of this... I didn't know why.. but the first time I saw you when i was checking out the puppies after getting lost, I felt this extremely strong feeling that I needed to be around you, and protect you at all times in times of need. I figured out why though on my trip to my clans homeland." Kensei explained.

"You did? Why is that?" Hana asked curiously.

"Well.. it seems, that in my previous lifetime. I was in love with a woman in my younger years before i died at the age of 16. Simply put, my other self from my previous life time told me that the woman was exactly as you are, beautiful, caring, loyal, loving, and cared for any injured animals that she had come across, and always took care of the domesticated animals from within the small village we grew up in. It seems Kami wanted to make sure that I had what i wasn't able to have in this life time since, myself and the woman died long before it should of been our time to die." Kensei finished.

"This is all so hard to understand Kensei-kun... but I believe you.. for some reason i felt the same feeling you did the first day we met, and like i said the night we mated.. I feel as if i knew that we were meant to be together..." Hana said while looking at Kensei in the eyes.

"Thank you Hana-chan... I really am sorry that I had to lie to you about somethings.. I hate lying, and would never do it to you ever again.. being with you makes me extremely happy, and i want nothing more than for us to be happy." Kensei said with a smile, before taking off his cloak, and sealing it back up.

"So are you ok with everything still Hana-chan... do you still want to be with me after I have told you everything?" Kensei said quietly, while looking down to the floor.

Standing up from her sitting position on her bed, and seeing her mate's saddened state, she walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him before speaking.

"Kensei-kun. I am sorry that you were put through all of that.. losing all of your family, your clan, and your home that you were raised in.. it must of be extremely hard for you to come to terms with.. and it makes me sad knowing that you are beating yourself up inside because you couldn't do anything about it, and i want to help you move on from losing your family, and clan by creating happy memories here with you because.. I.. I.. love you.. and want nothing more than for us to live happily together... as a family. Creating the new Uzumaki clan, and restoring it to even greater heights." Hana said with a light blush on her face after telling her mate how she feels about him, and her devotion to him.

"Thank you Hana-chan." Kensei said while putting his hands to his face to wipe away the small tears that were threatening to arise in his soul piercing eyes and ruin the mood.

"I feel like I have loved you for a very long time Kensei-kun. It is a very hard thing for me to express to you how it is I feel this, but I do." Hana said with a smile spreading across her lips into Kensei's neck.

"I love you too Hana-chan, and I always will, I promise I will always be there for you and always protect you." Kensei said happily with determinations and love filling his words.

Pulling back from the embrace Kensei looked down into Hana's face, and bringing his right hand beneath Hana's chin and lifting it upwards to him, before capturing her lips into a soft loving kiss, showing Hana just exactly how serious he was with his words to her.

"Now then my love. Lets get you all packed up and moved into our new home." Kensei said with a smile while still holding Hana's chin up to him.

"I'd like that very much Kensei-kun." Hana said happily.

With Tsume

From outside the door, Tsume was listening in on the last bit of the two teens conversation. After not hearing anything that sounded like moving furniture or anything of the sorts, she got curious as to what was going on. Hearing her daughter and Kensei's confession of love to each other brought a very genuine happy smile to the Inuzuka matriarchs face.

"It seems Lady Luck is shining down upon you my daughter. I really wished your father was here to witness this great change in you." Tsume said with a sad smile on her face as she turned away from the door she was listening to the conversation from within the room, and walked down the hallways back to what she was doing prior to wanting to check up on the two lovebirds.

Back In Hana's Room

"Now Hana-chan. I'd like to pretty much have you pack up all of your clothes, and necessities that you want to move to our new house. And if you really want to take any furniture that is fine with me, but i was planning on getting all new furniture for the house, so that everything matches and looks very well thought out and put together." Kensei explained his reasoning for wanting his mate to do so.

"Do you remember kind of what I told Naruto about representing our clan and all that Hana-chan?" Kensei asked his mate.

"Yes, I remember you saying something along the lines of you two having to represent the Uzumaki clan. Why do you bring this up Kensei-kun?" Hana asked curiously.

"Well simply put and not trying to come across the wrong way. I want our new home to represent "our" clan in the best way possible. Just like how Naruto and I represent it by wearing the Uzumaki clan's shinobi gear, even though Naruto is a Konoha shinobi." Kensei explained.

"Oh i see." Hana said before realizing Kensei said something about "Our" clan.

"Um Kensei-kun? What did you mean by "Our" clan?" Hana asked curiously.

"It's exactly as it sounds Hana-chan." Kensei paused as a large smile came across his face. "We are mates Hana-chan. We are going to be getting married some day, and seeing how your clan sees you as part of my clan now. You are just as much of an Uzumaki, as Naruto and I." Kensei said with his large smile still on his face.

"Hana Uzumaki..." Hana said slowly.. "I love the sound of that." She said with a smile coming across her face too.

"I'm glad you like it my love." Kensei said, before getting back to the task at hand. "Now lets get started, that way we can go buy and move all of the furniture into the house, and have everything put into its proper place before bed." Kensei said seriously.

"You want to pack.. move everything into the house... then buy every piece of furniture and appliances... and then unpack... and move every thing into their proper rooms? Did I hear you right Kensei-kun?" Hana asked not sure if Kensei was joking or not.

"Yup! Watch. You'll see what i mean, Naruto isn't the only one who can spam these out like McDonald's cheeseburgers." Kensei said while sticking his tongue out at his mate.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kensei called out and 15 exact copies of himself poofed into existence. All of the Kensei's in the room spoke to Hana at the same time.

"See what I mean now Hana-chan?" Before all of them looked at each other slightly amused that they just did that.

"W-w-wow... Yeah.. I get it now Kensei-kun.. please dismiss them now.. I think just you and I will all that will be needed to pack my stuff up and move them." Hana said slightly dazed at seeing so many copies of her mate so close to her.

Dispelling the clones Kensei asked where he should start packing things up first. With Hana giving him his orders, the two began tearing apart the room that would be no longer hers. All while packing Kensei and Hana were happily talking between each other really looking forwards to what life will be like now after they get settled in at their new house.

(Authors Notes)

There you have it everyone. I really liked this chapter for some reason, everything came to me very quickly. (More so that usual with the other past chapters) and I was able to put it all together, and do very little editing. Which is always a good thing, because that means chapters get posted quicker and put out for you all to read and enjoy! I'm going to go cook some steaks for my lil family for dinner now! Ya'll stay tuned now ya' hear?! Later.


	16. Welcome To The New Home Of The Uzumaki's

(Authors Notes)

Welcome back err one! Your resident Grand Puuba here! Work.. blah.. its hot as hell outside, so work drags on.. but! fret not! I have some magic stuff that helps me get re-energized to bring you the next parts of the story! So be grateful dammit! Oh and Dustin when you see this I'm just letting you know right now you aren't walkering River district's Park tomorrow, and if you see Brett before I do... tell him he's a faggot. Hahahaha! you all have no idea what I'm talking about right now.. and that's what makes it so god damned funny! *Wipes a tear from my eyes* anywho! Lemon towards the end of the chapter. Enjoy my minion zombie readers! And remember! May the old crusty stalker creep that is the sand man, that throws sand at you to fall asleep... fart in your face, and make you wake up smelling like shit. Review, fav, and follow, but most of all, enjoy.

**Welcome to the New Home of the Uzumaki**

After getting pretty much everything of Hana's packed up, and ready to move out. Kensei summoned 2 shadow clones to help move all of Hana's belonging out of her clan's compound and to their new house. Saying goodbye to Tsume before they left. We find Kensei and Hana walking along the road leading out of the Inuzuka compound heading towards the shopping district to make their way to the new Uzumaki home.

With Kensei's two shadow clones carrying piles of boxes and bags looking like a Christmas tree, swaying side to side and occasionally bumping onto each other, Hana and Kensei we holding hands while Hana leaned her head on Kensei's shoulder. Listening to everything Kensei had idea wise for the house, for when they got everything they needed to make the house, their home.

"So I was thinking that we would go with either cherry oak or mahogany wood for the furniture." Kensei paused to get his mates opinion. "What do you think Hana?" Kensei asked the girl walking beside him.

"My female intuition says cherry oak, but lets wait and see how the other types of woods look with the furniture we pick out. We also don't want to decide everything without Naruto-kun being apart of the decision making as well Kensei-kun. It's his home too." Hana said sweetly.

"Right. Forgot that the midget needs to come along with us too. Hmm..." Kensei pondered as they walked along to their new house.

Stopping his thinking and halting their walk through the shopping district, they were met with a sight that was pretty strange. 20 shadow clones of Naruto all carrying 1 box of stuff from the apartment were all marching along the shopping district, heading for the house, with what Kensei and Hana were assuming was the original Naruto carrying a whip, and cracking it near by at any of the clones who were slowing down on their march to the house.

Turning to his two clones Kensei spoke out.

"Makes you glad I don't have a whip on me huh?" Kensei said wiggling his eyebrows, causing his clones to pale to a sickly ghost white appearance.

"No matter. Lets get to the house before Naruto realizes that whipping the clones will dispel them, and make him drop all of his shit on the ground. Haha." Kensei said to Hana, and his clones.

Walking to the house at a little bit quicker pace, they came to the sidewalk leading to the house, taking in its appearance once more.

Kensei sighed to himself a little bit, happy that the place he bought was indeed very nice, and very big considering he was originally looking for a smaller one. With Hana still in her same position, the couple, and Kensei's clones walked up the pathway leading to the front door, and Kensei reached into his pocket and pulled out the house key. Inserting it into the door's lock, and hearing the click from the tumbler letting the possessor of the key know that it was now unlocked, Kensei turned the knob and opened the door, eager to explore their new home.

Walking into the house Kensei and Hana went wide eyed at looking around the living room that was exposed to them upon opening the door. Taking in it's beauty and all of its other features from the front entrance way.

The living room was very large and open with a nice granite fireplace off to the left of the room, and straight from the entrance way there was an opening to a kitchen. The flooring was very nice polished solid oak, and was smooth to the touch when Hana bent down to feel it with her fingers.

"Wow.. this is nice. If this is how the rest of the house looks, I will be truly impressed Kensei-kun." Hana said clearly impressed at the house so far.

"Yeah. Come on Hana-chan lets look around some more." Kensei said with a smile before once again grabbing Hana's hand, but stopped before he could lead them away. Turning back to his clones he told them to set Hana's stuff against the wall in the corner of the room along the fireplace. Watching his clones do so, and then salute their master, they dispelled themselves.

"Ok, now lets go." Kensei said smiling once again, after saluting his clones.

Starting off their search with the kitchen and dinning room area, Kensei and Hana took note that the kitchen and dinner room were joined together and were very spacious, with plenty of room for a nice dinning room table big enough so that people that were eating at the table wouldn't be squeezing their way behind the chairs as they made their way back into the kitchen for whatever reason.

The kitchen itself was very open and wide enough for whomever it was that was cooking in it, could easily maneuver about, and carry on with any task that they were doing without bumping into a center isle or an open cupboard or something. Taking note that there was a back door leading to the patio, Kensei and Hana decided to leave the back yards exploration for later when they finished looking about the house.

Heading back into the living room area they found that one of the few doors in the living room lead to a fairly good sized bathroom, another to a coat closet, and another to an empty room that could be used for just about anything. Crossing off the living room from their exploration list the two made their way for the stairs that were on the left hand side of the entrance way.

Ascending the staircase Kensei and Hana were made away that there were 4 rooms along the hallway. Checking each room as they walked along the hallway they noticed the fist two along the left side of the hallway were bedrooms, and the first on on the right of the hallway was a bathroom about the same size as the one directly below it. Checking those doors off the list they made their way to the last door of the house which they were assuming was the master bedroom. Opening the door slowly the two were shocked at what they saw.

"Oh wow.." Hana managed to say.

"Yeah.." Kensei said staring at the large empty master bed room.

Walking inside of the room the two noticed there were two doors on the left side of the bedroom, one leading to a large open walk in closet, and the other into the master bathroom. Checking out the bathroom they noticed that it had a small but big enough for two jet bathtub with a nice glass enclosed stand up shower about 4' by 4' wide with multiple shower heads with an adjustment handle, to adjust the temperature, and water pressure coming out of the shower heads onto whomever was showering inside. Turning their attention to the sink they noticed it was made of the same type of marble counter top as the kitchen's counter tops were made of, and had his and her's sinks aligning the counter top. Next to the sink area was the toilet, made of nice creamy porcelain materiel, close in color to the marble counter tops.

"Kensei-kun... this is amazing!" Hana said giddy about the large walk in closet and the master bathroom.

"Yeah.. i really had no clue that the house would be so... upscale.." Kensei said pausing for a moment, while he walked over to the toilet and poked it with his finger a few times. "But I'm glad it is." Kensei finished with a smile gracing his lips.

Walking out of the bathroom the two made their way over to the last door in the master bedroom. Opening it, and seeing that it lead outside on its own personal patio over looking the back yard, and showing a great view of the Hokage monument in the back ground.

"Wow.. this is beautiful Kensei-kun. I can get used to sitting out here with you at night, and looking at the stars." Hana said in a dreamy like state.

Kensei wrapped his arms around Hana from behind, and put his head on her right shoulder, and spoke to her. "Hana-chan. Nothing would make me happier than doing so." Kensei said with a smile.

Hearing the front door open up, and footsteps making their way into the living room the couple was broken out of their happy thoughts by a yell.

"Holy shit this is nice!" The voice of obviously Naruto rang out in the empty house.

"Yup.. the ankle biter is here. Lets get back downstairs Hana, and I'll let Naruto know which room is his." Kensei said with a smile still on his face, while taking Hana's hand and leading her out of the master bedroom.

Getting to the living room they were met with the site of Naruto looking around the lower level of the house, checking it all out. Naruto seeing his brother and Hana said to them.

"Guys! This place is amazing! It's so big, and nice!" Naruto yelled obviously excited.

Kensei with a warm smile on his face fought down the urge to insult or maim his brother for being so loud in the empty house that echoed everything that was said from with in it. Deciding that today needed to come to a close with happiness, and pride that the three of them have a new place to call their home.

"Otouto. Please calm down, let me show you the upstairs real quick, and then the three of us will check out the back yard ok?" Kensei told his brother.

"Sweet." Naruto said with a smile, while calming down.

"Oh have your clones follow too." Kensei advised.

Walking back up the stairs, Kensei, Hana, and Naruto got to the top and Kensei explained to Naruto the rooms that the doors hide behind them.

"Ok, so the first door on the right of the hallway leads to the bathroom, the next door to the right leads to the master bedroom, which will be Hana and I's bedroom." Kensei explained to his brother and Hana, and chuckled at seeing a blush rise to Hana's face after telling them that he and Hana will be sharing the master bedroom.

"The two doors on the left side of the hallway are both bedrooms. You can pick which ever one you want Naruto, but seeing how they both are the same in size... I'm willing to bet you take this one Otouto." Kensei said while pointing to the one directly across from the bathroom.

"Simply because the bathroom is right across from it. Haha." Kensei said before laughing, knowing that would be why Naruto chooses the room he was pointing out.

"I wanna check em out first." Naruto said before opening the doors to the rooms and walking in and exploring them both quickly, and then returning back to Hana and Kensei, who were still in their same spots in the hallway.

"Yup.. your right. I'll be taking this one across from the bathroom. Seeing how you two have your own bathroom in your bedroom. The closer i am to it, the easier things will be for me." Naruto said with a happy smile on his face seeing how he got to choose which ever room he wanted to be his.

"I knew it." Kensei said simply with a smirk on his face.

"Now i guess that mean's we will use the other room for a guest bedroom, and the room down below in the living room will be a study room, where we will put shelves in there for scrolls and books, and put a couple desks in it, as well as put an little section where we can all put our shinobi gear." Kensei explained his master plan of their house.

"Now lets go check out that back yard!" Hana said shocking Kensei and Naruto, but made them start laughing at Hana's enthusiasm.

"What?" Hana said with a small blush on her face feeling a little embarrassed.

"Nothing Hana-chan. It just took me by surprise that you got so excited about it is all." Kensei said while grabbing his mate's hand, and leading them all down the stairs to the back yard.

Getting to the kitchen, and opening the door leading to the deck, and the back yard. The three stepped onto the nice wooden deck and noticed that it ran the width of the Kitchen and dinning room area and was about 7 feet stretched outwards from the house. Perfect for an outdoor patio set of a table and chairs, and an awning to provide shade for in the hot summer days.

Walking down the steps of the deck they all looked around and checked out the large back yard with perfect lush green grass all around with a nice wooden planked fence surrounding the property. Along the fence line there were no bushes, or flowers yet, but there were a few nice trees spread out evenly along the fence line, as well as two good sized oak trees in the middle of the yard, providing the perfect amount of shade in the back yard for whenever they wanted to lay on the nice cool green grass and relax.

"This is perfect." Hana said out loud.

"Yeah, it really is. Large enough but not too big to be unmaintainable." Kensei said before pausing and taking a quick look around the back yard, before speaking up again. "I can build you a nice area for the triplets to stay in over there Hana-chan." Kensei said pointing to the right side of the yard closest to the fence and the corner.

"There's a gate leading to the back yard from the side of the house. If i build it there, the triplets can guard, and warn off any dumbass trying to sneak into our home." Kensei said trying to think everything through.

"That'd be wonderful Kensei-kun." Hana said while kissing Kensei on the cheek.

"This is awesome! It's big enough to train in too!" Naruto said once again excited about the house.

"Yup! Just no jutsu training.. I will not! be paying for the back yard to constantly be fixed up after an explosion or something.." Kensei warned his little brother.

"I understand." Naruto said with a smile still on his face before letting it slowly fade away. "I..." Naruto started in a quiet low voice. "Um, I am really happy we moved here Kensei-nii, you too Hana-san." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Naruto-kun, please just call me Hana." Hana said with a smile of her own. "We are family now, no need to be so formal. Your like another little brother to me, thankfully a smarter one." Hana said with a giggle at her own joke against Kiba's mental capacities.

Both Uzumaki boys started laughing at the joke, making Hana feel good that she got along with Naruto well enough to where he was comfortable with her now living with them.

"Well shall we get going to the furniture store before it gets any later?" Hana asked the two Uzumaki's.

"Yeah lets get this started. I want to have the place put together, and have the grocery shopping done, all in time to make dinner." Kensei said with his chest puffed out.

"That's very presumptuous Kensei-nii." Naruto said to his brother, causing both Kensei and Hana to look at him strangely.

"What?" Naruto said after realizing they were acting weird.

"I didn't know you knew such a word Otouto..." Kensei said not believing his ears.

"I don't think i ever heard a 13 year old ever say that Naruto-kun.." Hana said with a small smile.

Naruto was about to say something but both Hana and Kensei started laughing. Realizing they were just teasing him he played along with Kensei and Hana's joke.

"Oh.. you guys are so dead!" Naruto yelled with a smile seeing how they were just teasing him, while running after them as the two took off back into the house to get ready to leave for the furniture store.

As Naruto was pretending to be on a mission to kick their asses for making fun of him Naruto thought to himself. "So this is what it is like to have a family... I will never let anyone take this feeling away from me." Naruto thought with a very genuine smile on his face as he ran after his brother and his girlfriend.

After stopping their mock chase around the house, the three stopped in front of the door.

"Hey Otouto. It seems your clones got bored and put your stuff in your new room." Kensei said simply after observing there were no longer 20 clones anywhere in the house.

Activating his Rinnegan for a second Naruto looked around for his clones, but stopped when he heard Hana gasp.

"N-naruto-kun... your eyes..." Hana said walking over to Naruto slowly.

"Oh crap.." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Kensei seeing this quickly put in a few words before Naruto felt like he did something wrong.

"Naruto. I told Hana about everything. You don't have to worry, and hide anything from her. She is just as much family to you as I am." Kensei said with a smile still on his face.

"Naruto-kun, your eyes.. are they a doujutsu?" Hana asked curiously.

"Yeah, they are. They are the Rinnegan, since Kensei said you were told everything from him, i guess i can tell you that i am the Sage of Six Path's reborn, and that I got my eyes back again." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head grinning.

"They're incredible. I've never seen anything like them." Pausing her sentence for a moment she thought of a question. "I thought they Rinnegan was purple in color, and not red? and that it didn't have tomes in them like the Sharringan." Hana asked.

"Yes, but since I hold a certain someone in my stomach." Naruto said pointing to were the seal is on him. "And because of that someone.. they were turned red, the tomes represent again, who i hold in my stomach. There are 9 total one for each tail i assume." Naruto explained calmly.

"I see, well don't think that i see you any different Naruto-kun. Your still my otouto." Hana said happily.

"Otouto?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, if you don't mind me calling you that." Hana said still smiling. "Seeing how Kensei and I are going to someday get married officially, and that we are seen as married by my clan, I might as well start practicing by calling you that right?" Hana said while getting down to eye level with Naruto.

"I'd like that a lot... Hana-neesan." Naruto said somewhat hesitantly at first but after thinking about it smiled and agreed that it was what he was going to call her from now on.

"Well lets get moving you two." Kensei said with a smile after watching his mate, and little brother start bonding with each other.

"Right." Naruto said simply, while Hana just walked over to Kensei, and took a hold of his hand.

Walking out of the house and locking it up as they left it, Kensei spoke up before they set out to the furniture store.

"I know i probably don't need to bring this up but..." Kensei said pausing for a minute before getting a dark look on his face. "I... will be the one picking out the couches..." Kensei finished darkly.

"Oh jeez.." Hana said with a sigh.

"Yeah.. get used to it.. him and couches.. what the hell.." Naruto said pausing for a minute. "Makes me wonder what started your whole deal with couches anyways Kensei-nii." Naruto spoke.

"You don't wanna know." Kensei muttered under his breath menacingly in a low raspy voice with glowing red eyes.

"Well! that's all i need to hear!" Naruto said trying to drop the conversation on his brother's arch nemesis *shakes head violently* I mean couches.

Leaving their new house and walking back to the shopping district the three made their way to the nicer furniture store in the village, and entered it. Looking around the store and making mental notes of what would look good in the separate rooms, each of them split up for the moment thinking of what would look best. After joining back up with each other they threw their personal thoughts on everything at each other and decided on what to get.

Going with Kensei's thought on getting mainly cherry oak wooden furniture, they purchased a very nice large dinning room set that seated 8, a coffee table for the living room, two corner stands to go next to the couches, a nice dark brown leather sectional couch (only because Kensei insisted on that it wasn't evil like its smaller brethren, and that he wouldn't fall off of it if he somehow passed out on it.) as well as a nice coat rack for next to the door for guest to hang their coats up when they entered the house, also a nice side desk that would go along the wall under the main window of the front of the house to put whatever they wished on it. Next they picked out a nice black 4 foot tall lamp that spread out in three directions like a tree so that the light could be pointed in different directions.

For the study area they purchased 2 large desks, a few shelving cases for books, and scrolls, a longer side table so that they could set their shinobi gear on, as well as a few cupboards to put other belongings in for above the longer side table, with some matching cherry oak chairs to all go along with the desks and the table for the room.

For Naruto's bedroom he picked out a nice queen sized bed with a nice solid cherry oak headboard, and frame as well as his own smaller personal desk as well as a dresser and a night stand for his room, as well as a small lamp to go on top of the night stand next to his new bed.

For the guest bedroom they decided to just copy Naruto's bedroom but didn't get a desk for the room so that it was more open for whomever was staying their.

For Kensei and Hana's master bedroom, they picked out a very nice cozy King sized bed with a very ornate solid cherry oak head board, and foot board that came with a trunk of sorts to store blankets or sheets in, that went at the end of the bed, it also came with a nice matching frame as well completing the bed's overall look. They also got two nice large dressers with one of them having a mirror that stood up from the back. (Obviously Hana's) as well as a two matching night stands that came with two nice smaller black based lamps that had white shades over them.

Going over to the store owners counter to pay everything Kensei got the total cost of everything and quickly pulled out the money to pay for everything, shocking the man as he did so.

Paying for everything and making the man who owned the furniture store extremely happy, told them to come back whenever they needed anything, and that they would be treated very well and recommended by him to any of his fellow shop owners for any of their needs for their house. Thanking the man they were about to get ready to move everything that had been moved to the back room after they had picked everything out, but the shop owner told them to hold on a moment.

"You guys need not to worry about moving everything." The man said with a warm smile. "I have men hired for just this sort of thing. You tell me where they all are being moved to, and where to put them in the house, and they shall be there before you know it." The man finished with his smile never leaving his face.

"Very well then." Kensei said with a smile before telling the shop owner their address and telling them that they would be back at the house within an hour.

"Not a problem at all young man. They will be there with in an hour then to meet you so that you can let them in." The man responded.

Leaving the furniture store, and heading off to the appliance store, the three travel together in a pack. Picking out everything they would need for the kitchen, as well as anything else that they could think of they would need to buy for their home. Gathering everything up after buying them Kensei and Naruto summoned 2 shadow clones each and told them to take the stuff back to the house and set them in their respected rooms, and to leave the third key to the house on the kitchen counter before they dispelled. Watching the clones take off back to trek back to their house the three made their way to their last stop before heading back to the house. The grocery store.

Making quick work of buying what they thought they needed taking careful consideration of what could possibly go back and all. They gathered everything up after being rung up and the three grabbed the bags of groceries and finally headed back to their home.

At The Uzumaki Home

Arriving back at the house and opening up the front door the three set about to placing the groceries into the kitchen. Laying the bags down on the counter top, Kensei spoke up.

"Man I am BEAT!" Kensei groaned out while carrying 15 plastic bags of groceries on his person.

"Well you wouldn't be if you didn't insist on carrying 15 bags of groceries Nii-san." Naruto said with a smirk on his face setting two plastic bags down.

"Yeah Kensei-kun." Hana said simply with a smile on her face, setting two bags onto the counter as well.

"Well I couldn't help it..." Kensei said sheepishly while heaving the groceries to the counter top.

(Flashback)

After the groceries were all paid for, and everyone was thinking about how to get them home Hana spoke up.

"We are never going to get all of these home at once without shadow clones.." Hana said thinking about how to manage moving the vast amount of groceries.

"Challenge... Accepted..." Kensei said in a low voice, and then sticking his tongue out while snaking his arms through the handles of the plastic bag. Picking them up he said in the same low voice.

"Fuck yeah." Kensei said while striking a pose with 75% of the bags of groceries hanging off of him.

"Oh jeez.." Naruto said with a sigh.

(Flashback End)

"Well the mover guys should be here any time n..." Kensei started but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Never mind..." Kensei said sweat dropping.

"I'll get it." Kensei said while heading out of the kitchen, but stopped and turned to face Naruto and Hana. "Can you guys take care of the groceries?" Kensei asked.

"Yes, of course Kensei-kun. I'll get started on dinner as soon as they are put away." Hana said with a smile on her face, ready to make dinner for her mate like some little housewife.

"Yeah, and I'll come help you with the moving guys as soon as I'm done helping put the groceries away." Naruto responded.

"Awesome. Thanks." Kensei said while disappearing into the living room.

Getting to the front door, and opening it Kensei was met by a bunch of guys all lined up outside the door carrying their furniture. Making quick work of finding the lead guy who was orchestrating the move, Kensei told him where everything was going, and the men set about setting up the furniture into their respected rooms.

An hour and a half later everything was set up and the men started filing out of the house. Before they all left the lead guy approached Kensei.

"Nice home you have here, and thank you for you business. The boss sent this large area rug along with us free of charge for your living room, please accept it as his house warming gift to you." The man said while pointing to the neatly rolled up rug along the wall in front of the fire place.

"Tell him that he has my thanks, as well as your workers. They made quick work of the place." Kensei said with a smile. Shaking the man's hand, the man left the house back to his work, leaving Kensei in the room by himself.

Smelling the aroma coming from the kitchen Kensei decided to investigate what his mate was cooking, but that thought was quickly abandoned as the doorbell rang.

Walking over to the door, and answering it he was met with Hinata, who was taking in the sights of the beautiful house that her boyfriend now lived at.

"Hey there Hinata! Welcome! Welcome! come in! come in!" Kensei said excitedly, ushering the dark haired Hyuga into their house.

Naruto hearing Hinata's name peered his head from around the kitchen.

"Hinata-chan! Glad you could make it!" Naruto said, happy that his girlfriend could come over and find the place, and walked out of the kitchen and to his girlfriend that was standing inside of the house now.

After stepping inside of the new house Hinata took in the sights and smells of the house, notice that something was cooking in the kitchen, as well as the obvious new furniture smell that was coming from within the house, Hinata was very impressed of the house from what she had seen so far, as well as happy that her boyfriend seemed to be genuinely happy about the move also.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said after Naruto walked up to her, and give her a small hug.

"Isn't this place great?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"She hasn't seen anything other than the outside and the living room Otouto... give her a tour before you start asking that." Kensei said with a chuckle, as he walked to the kitchen to check on Hana.

"He does have a point.." Naruto said flatly before turning back to Hinata, and grabbing her hand.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Lemme show you around!" Naruto said excitedly as he dragged the girl off into the house showing her all of the rooms.

Walking around the house Naruto pointed out the study room, the kitchen, stopping so Hinata could greet Hana who was busy making dinner for them all, and then went to check out the back yard.

"It's lovely out here Naruto-kun. It's so peaceful. I can't wait to see what it will look like after everything gets planted along the flower beds. I'm sure that it will be even more beautiful than it is now." Hinata said with a smile, while taking in the sights of the large back yard.

"Yeah. Kensei-Nii said that he was going to take care of all of the planting with Hana-neesan whenever they got the chance, seeing how he isn't a shinobi of our village and doesn't go on missions, he has a lot of free time coming up." Naruto said turning to head back into the house to show Hinata the bedrooms.

"Hana-neesan?" Hinata said confused at what Naruto called her teammates older sister, while following Naruto up to the deck.

"Oh.. that's right you don't know yet. Well lets just say Kensei-nii and Hana are pretty much married in every way except for the you know.. standing at the altar way. I'll explain later, we still got the upstairs to check out." Naruto said while taking a hold of his girlfriends hand and leading her through the house once more.

Getting to the top of the stairs and looking down the hallway Naruto went down the hall to work his way back to his room, saving it for last.

"This is Kensei-nii, and Hana-neesan's bedroom. They got the master bedroom." Naruto said opening the door and allowing his girlfriend to walk in and take the sights of the now newly furnished bedroom.

"Wow Naruto-kun. It is very well laid out, and very pretty. The view from the balcony is amazing." Hinata said looking out the window of the door that lead outside from the bedroom.

"Yeah it is. Lemme show you the guest bedroom now." Naruto said from the doorway.

With Hinata leaving his brothers and Hana's bedroom, Naruto made his way across the hall directly into the guest bedroom.

Letting Hinata through the door, Hinata went in and did a quick look around taking note that all of the furniture seemed to all be made out of expensive nicely stained cherry oak wood, and that the guest bedroom was very simple, but elegant at the same time. After checking everything out Hinata made her way back to Naruto.

"Last but not least is my room." Naruto said with a grin, struggling to keep the grin, as he wanted nothing more than to split his face in half by the large smile that was trying to force its way up, while walking to the last room that Hinata has yet to explore.

Opening the door and walking in, with Hinata close behind him, Hinata looked around once more, noticing that the room had Naruto's stuff already hung up on the walls, as well as boxes and bags of clothes that her boyfriend has been seen wearing recently.

Walking over to the bed and sitting down Hinata sat down on the edge of it and looked at Naruto with a happy smile.

"This is very nice Naruto-kun. I can tell you are really happy about this." Hinata said while still smiling.

"Yeah.. at first the thought of leaving my apartment scared me, but this is just really a dream come true..." Naruto said pausing for a second. "I have a brother, and a sister now... that both now live with me in a nice new house.." Naruto said quietly, while walking over to the bed and sitting down close to his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said sadly, seeing her boyfriend's change of mood.

"I'm just so happy that I really am not alone.. and that they are here to stay, and won't leave me.." Naruto finished trying to put a smile on.

"Naruto-kun, you don't need to be worried about being alone anymore as it is.. Kensei-san, and Hana-san will always be there as family to you.. but don't forget that I will always be there for you too." Hinata said while leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said before remembering something.

"Hey Hinata-chan.. Is there a possibility that I could talk to your dad in the next couple days?" Naruto asked suddenly, taking Hinata by surprise.

"You want to talk to my father Naruto-kun?" Hinata said after lifting her head off of Naruto's shoulder and looking at him oddly.

"Yeah, before he chased me around his office, we were actually talking about some serious stuff." Naruto said simply.

"Alright Naruto-kun, If you want to I can ask him about it. What should I say you want to talk about?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Just tell him that I wanted to talk about something I found on my trip, and that It has something to do with what we were talking about before he tried to kill me." Naruto said with no hint of fear of having to talk to Hiashi again and be alone with him in his office.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I'll let him know tonight when i get home." Hinata said leaning over and kissing Naruto on the cheek. As she pulled back the two heard Hana calling for them to come into the kitchen.

"Naruto! Hinata! Dinners ready!" Hana's voice rang out in the new home of the Uzumaki's.

"Well lets go eat Hinata-chan." Naruto said simply, as he got off the bed and out of his room, with Hinata following close behind him.

Arriving in the kitchen the young couple was met with a weird sight. Kensei was sitting at the dinning room table all set up for dinner, and Hana was at the counter washing her hands off before moving the food she had made to the table, and the two were arguing about something...

"Aww come on Hana-chan! Just a little bit?!" Kensei whined to his mate.

"No Kensei-kun, you said it yourself! No explosions, or anything like in the back yard. I don't want the back yard to be ruined anymore than you, so the answer is no." Hana said with no room for discussion.

"But I..." Kensei started.

"But nothing Mr. Uzumaki. The answer is still no." Hana said while crossing her arms under her chest, making Kensei raise an eyebrow at his mate, before smacking his head into the new dinning room table.

"Table... hard... wont... do.. that.. again.." Kensei groaned out as he fell off of his chair in pain clutching his now aching head.

Naruto decided to speak up and break the tension in the room.

"Do we even want to know Hana-neesan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Probably not Otouto. Kensei-kun is just being well.. Kensei-kun again." Hana said while glancing over at her mates little brother, but Kensei spoke up again from the floor.

"Come sit you two. Beware of the table of woodieness.. I don't think he likes me.." Kensei said still dazed after smacking his head against the table.

"Just ignore him for now you two, please sit while i bring the food over." Hana said with a smile.

With food set out on the table, and everyone sitting around it, the four all started eating while conversing about their day, and events that will likely follow.

"So Naruto, are you going to enter the Chuunin exams since they are being held here in our village this year?" Hana asked after swallowing a bite of the food she had made.

"Yeah I'm going to. I think it'd be a great experience." Naruto said simply.

"What about you Hinata-san?" Hana then asked the blue haired girlfriend of Naruto.

"I am going to as well. But I really need to get some extra help in my training to become stronger, team training is fine and all for teamwork, but it doesn't help me out in my clan's ways of fighting." Hinata said sadly while looking down at her plate.

"Soooo.. you need someone to train you?" Kensei said with a mouth full of food as he spoke.

"Kensei-kun... chew and swallow.. then talk." Hana scolder her mate.

Swallowing his food real quick after seeing Hana's glare, Kensei spoke up once more.

"As I said before. You need someone to train you?" Kensei asked once again.

"Yeah. But i can't think of anyone to help me with my clan's taijutsu. I'm not very well liked by most of my clan so they don't want to put in any extra effort seeing how they think of me as a failure and not worth the time to train. I'd ask my father to help me train again, but he's being pressured to focus on Hanabi-neesan's training since the elders think she will be the next heiress to the clan instead of me. So my options are very thin." Hinata explained to everyone at the dinner table.

"I could train you Hinata-san." Hana put in after listening to Hinata's explanation.

"You could?" Hinata said hopeful that Hana would be able to do so.

"Yeah, I may be no expert at taijutsu, but I am an Inuzuka, and seeing that I am one, my clan focuses more on close range combat, and hand to hand combat. So I should be able to help you out a little bit before the Chuunin exams start." Hana said with a soft smile to the saddened girl that was now perking up at having someone to help her out in her mission to get stronger.

"That'd be great Hana-san, I'd appreciate it very much!" Hinata said with a large smile on her face.

"Oh Naruto." Kensei said getting everyone's attention at the table.

"You and I will be training for the next 3 weeks before the Chuunin exams start." Kensei said before pausing for a moment or two to think about how to go about this.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the Hokage's office, and I'm going to ask to take you off of the active shinobi roster until after the Chuunin exams. If he asks why, I'll simply say its clan business and that you need to be filled in and trained on a lot of our clan's ways." Kensei explained his idea for training Naruto.

"YES! NO MORE D-RANK MISSIONS!" Naruto yelled at the table.

"Naruto.." Hana said in a serious low voice. "In side voice." She finished simply.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said as he stared at his now clear plate.

Chuckling at Naruto being told to stuff a sock in it by his mate, Kensei spoke up again.

"Well will just have to see, don't get your hopes up to high otouto. Now lets clean off the table, It's getting late and i am freaking exhausted.." Kensei said while standing up from his chair next to Hana, and taking her plate as well as his own and taking them over to the sink. Naruto and Hinata took Kensei's lead by doing the same.

"Thank you for dinner Hana-san. It was very good." Hinata said bowing her head slightly downwards at the older teen that was now standing up from the table.

"Yes thank you Hana-neesan." Naruto added in.

"It was amazing Hana-chan, I never knew you were such a good cook." Kensei said with a smile while putting the dishes from dinner away in the dishwasher.

"Thank you, It was no trouble at all." Hana said simple with a smile of her own. "I think I am going to go upstairs and start unpacking my clothes." Hana started but paused for a second before thinking about something else. "Kensei-kun, could you help me? We need to figure out about decorating our room too." Hana finished.

"Yeah I'll be right up Hana-chan." Kensei responded to his mate.

Hearing Kensei's answer, Hana looked up at the clock they had bought earlier, and then looked back to Naruto and Hinata.

"Well its almost 9pm you two. Naruto, you better walk you home Hinata-san, I don't think her father would like her being out too late." Hana said trying to think what is best for the two almost as a mother would.

"Yeah it is getting pretty late. You ok with me walking you home Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Of course silly." Hinata responded simply to her boyfriend.

"Thank you for the meal again Hana-san, maybe next time I can help you cook." Hinata said with a smile.

"I look forward to it Hinata-san." Hana responded.

"I'll be back in a while." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked to the front door to leave the house.

"Bye you two." Hana said as she waved to the younger couple that was heading out of the front door. Turning back to her mate, who was now setting the dishwasher to start. Hana walked over to Kensei, and smashed into him giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Enjoying the kiss, but clearly confused what had gotten into his girlfriend. Kensei spoke up after the kiss slowed down a little bit.

"What has gotten into you Hana-chan?" Kensei asked curiously.

"Upstairs. Bedroom. Now." Hana said in between her kissing Kensei.

"You.. wanna do that?... now?!" Kensei asked clearly not expecting his mate wanting to have sex, right as Naruto and Hinata left after finishing up dinner.

"Yeah. I wanna start unpacking.." Hana said not hearing what Kensei just said.

"Didn't you hear me before Naruto and Hinata left the house Kensei-kun?" Hana said as she pulled away from Kensei, and crossed her arms under her breasts making them poke up from her Chuunin vest.

"I..uh..that is.. um..." Kensei sputtered out while, wide eyed like a deer caught in a set of headlights on a freeway at night, staring at Hana's large breasts that were saying hello right now.

"Kensei-kun..." Hana said shyly as she noticed what was causing Kensei's sputtering.

Closing back in on the distance between them, Hana snuggled against Kensei's body while standing up, and started lightly kissing the right side of Kensei's neck, making her way upwards to his cheekbone, and over to his ear. Once at his ear she whispered in the most sexy voice she could muster.

"You help me unpack, and figure out how to decorate our lovely new room, and maybe we well have enough time left to play a little my love." Hana said before slowly licking Kensei's left ear, and pulling away from him.

That right there froze Kensei, after registering what Hana was really saying now, clearly liking the idea right now Kensei shouted out.

"LETS GO!" While grabbing Hana's hand leading her out of the kitchen and flipping the light off in it, and making their way to their new bedroom. _  
_

Rushing up the staircase with his mate in tow Kensei yelled out for all of their neighbors to know.

"I FUCKING LOVE UNPACKING!"

Oh yes... neighborhood be warned... the new Uzumaki family has just moved in next door...

(Lemon Coming Up Soon)

Swinging the door open to their newly furnished bedroom with a very excited Kensei frantically looked around swinging his head side to side looking for what to start with.

"Kensei-kun... what's got you so riled up?" Hana asked innocently while coming from behind Kensei and wrapping her slender arms around his very toned stomach.

"Eh..." Kensei stumbled seeing that he couldn't come to think what he was wanting to really say.

Hana noticing that she effectively shut down Kensei's thinking process smirked at what she had done to her mate just a few minutes ago, and figured she would see how far Kensei would go before he snapped.

"Kensei-kun, can you please start over with that box over by the bed? I'm really hot from cooking and need to change out of these clothes." Hana said while waving her hand in front of her face to cool her off.

Kensei, not even taking the time to ask what box she was asking about dove to the bed side and skidded to the pile of boxes. Standing up with an obvious sore stomach from the rug burn he just received Kensei started tearing through the boxes looking for the one with Hana's clothes in them, only to stop when he found it.

Little did Kensei know... but he had just fallen into Hana's trap... like a drunken fly into a spider's web...

"Oh.. you found it Kensei-kun." Hana said is a low sexy voice.

Turning around to meet his mate Kensei started shaking at what he saw. Hana was slowly walking towards him, and the box in question in nothing but her bra and underwear, swaying her hips side to side as she approached her man.

"H-h-hana...chan.." Was all Kensei could get out while staring wide eyes at his girlfriend.

"Yes.. Kensei-kun?" Hana asked innocently as she bent down in front of Kensei giving him a clear view of her larger assets.

"Hana-chan.. your.. naked.." Kensei said stupidly..

"Well, I did say i was going to change Kensei-kun..." Hana said while batting her eyelashes, while reaching over to look at the clothes in the box.

Finally figuring out that he was being teases Kensei calmed himself down and decided to play a game of his own against his mate.

"Actually.. now that I think about it.. I'm roasting in here too. I think I'm going to change too. Kensei said standing up and proceeding to take all of his clothes off that were on his upper body, effectively freezing Hana while she was "Searching through the box of clothes."

Standing up with barely any clothes on, Hana made her way over to Kensei as he finished pulling the fishnet chain mail off of his body, and got really close to her mate and said in a husky voice.

"Here let me help you.." Hana said seductively.

Kensei wanting to play hard to get seeing how Hana is trying to drive him insane by teasing him shook his head.

"Nah I got it Hana-chan." Kensei said with a mental smirk.

"No.. I insist." Hana said with finality in her voice, while reaching to undo Kensei's pants.

Not fighting against Hana's wandering hands that were undoing his pants, Kensei just let her continue on with her adventure of taking his pants off. What Kensei was not expecting however was Hana to take his boxers off cleanly with his anbu styled pants, leaving him completely exposed in their new bedroom.

"Now that wasn't very nice Hana-chan." Kensei said with a mocking tone.

"I'll be nice I promise Kensei-kun." Hana said with her eyes showing mischief in them, as she bent downwards to help Kensei out by freeing his legs from his pants, trying not to stare at her mates hardened erection.

Getting both of Kensei's legs out of his pants, Kensei was expecting something different to happen, but what he did not expect was Hana to grab onto his hardened member with her right hand, and slowly start stroking it softly, while inching her mouth closer to it.

Finally getting her mouth to Kensei's manhood, Hana slowly licked the tip of his member with her tongue, while running circles all around it, before running her tongue along Kensei's length making Kensei shiver in anticipation.

"God Hana-chan... that feels so good." Kensei moaned out at what Hana was doing to him.

Not wanting to spend too long on foreplay, Hana took Kensei's manhood into her mouth slowly, and started bobbing her head in and out on her mates hard member. Trying to find a rhythm of sorts to the new sensation, and action she was doing for the first time.

Going off of the loudness of Kensei's moaning, and the way he would flex his body up as she moved her tongue around as she continued sucking on Kensei, Hana finally figured out what she was doing to a certain extent and started speeding up the pace.

After 30 seconds more of this Kensei couldn't take it anymore and was needing to do something else before he lost his mind in pleasure.

Reaching down and setting his hands on Hana's head, Kensei gently grabbed his mates head and pulled her mouth away from his very happy manhood and brought her up to a stand before him, and quickly started to kiss her with a passion he never knew before. All while reaching around Hana's back to unhook her bra to free her perfect breasts to him once more.

Once Hana's breasts were freed from their cages, Kensei turned his attention to Hana's underwear and quickly hooked his right hands index finger along her waste line and bent down to take them off quickly. After they were off Kensei resumed his making out with his girlfriend and reached around and grabbed her by her ass effectively getting a nice sound out of Hana.

"Eep! Kensei-kun." Hana squealed in surprise as Kensei lifted her up with his arms by her well toned ass, and carried her over to the bed.

Pulling the covers off of the newly made bed, Kensei put Hana down on the bed with him following her along so that he was hovering over her.

"You my mate.. are too damned sexy for your own good." Kensei said in a low husky voice, making Hana shiver with excitement.

"Kensei-kun.. I want you so badly right now.. please... I want you inside me." Hana begged for her mate to let her get what she was asking for.

Not even responding to what she just said Kensei slowly moved his very hard erection to his mates entrance, and slowly pushed himself into her soft wet womanhood.

"Oh... god..." Hana said out loud in a moan. "You are so... big.." Hana moaned out once more.

Sliding in all the way to Hana's womb, Kensei started trailing kisses on Hana, starting from her right nipple, and up her breast to her neck, until Kensei got to Hana's ear and started sucking on her ear before whispering into it.

"I love you my mate.." Kensei said in a quiet voice before slowly retracting himself almost out of Hana.

"I love you t.." Hana started but was quickly cut off by Kensei ramming himself into her causing Hana to moan very loudly, each and every time Kensei went in and out of her.

Feeling every single part of Kensei's hardened member as it slid inside and out of her, Hana decided to try something different and wrapped her legs around Kensei's back, and was very surprised at what it felt like as Kensei resumed his tempo.

Kensei was in a complete fog. Putting his hard dick into Hana was amazing enough as it is. She was so tight and wet that he could barely control himself to just start ramming into her with no remorse but what little self control he had left, quickly escaped him as he felt Hana's legs wrap around his back. Causing him to slam right into Hana's womb every time he went inwards, getting a very very sexy loud moan from Hana every time he did so.

"Fuck me harder!" Hana cried out, while gasping for breaths of air as Kensei slammed in and out of her pussy.

"Shit Hana-chan... You are so tight... that i.. don't think... I can last much longer.." Kensei said in a raspy voice.

Thinking to himself how this could get any better, Kensei decided to lay flat on Hana's stomach and reach around Hana from under her back and grab onto her ass while he thrusted in and out of his mate. Cupping his hands to her ass cheeks, Kensei noted that he was burying even deeper into Hana's womb to the point he was slamming against the wall of it.

"Kensei-kun! I'm cumming!" Hana yelled out wildly as her body followed through with what she just yelled out to her mate, as her walls clamped down on Kensei's dick that was still pounding into her.

Not being able to fight Hana's body off and let him keep going without losing it himself, Kensei just went with it as made his way over the edge.

"I'm going to cum too Hana-chan!" Kensei said quickly. "What should I do!?" He finished, desperate for a quick answer from his mate.

"INSIDE ME!" Hana said quickly voicing exactly what she wanted.

Obeying his mate Kensei pushed in with one last big thrust and fell over the edge of his building climax as he spilled his essence into his mate once again, all while feeling Hana's body still clamping down on him as he rode out the orgasm, knowing that Hana's body was wanting nothing more than to make sure none of Kensei's seed goes to waste, and that all of it makes it way into Hana's womb.

Stopping his thrusting Kensei removes his hands from Hana's ass, and Hana releases her leg hold on Kensei's back, as the two lay there on the bed, sweaty and trying to catch their breaths.

(Lemon End)

"I swear it felt like you were trying to break me in half Kensei-kun." Hana said with a tired voice teasingly.

"Yeah.. well.. at times i thought i was going to." Kensei said with a smirk on his face while laying face down into Hana's neck.

"I love you Kensei-kun." Hana said quietly, after their intense love making session.

"And I love you too Hana-chan." Kensei said in a voice full of emotions before pausing. "Well.. we officially broke in out bedroom now." Kensei said as he pushed himself upwards off of Hana, so he could look her in the eyes.

"That we did my love.." Hana said as she leaned upwards and kissed Kensei on the lips softly, while still having Kensei inside of her.

"So Hana-chan. I was thinking. What if you do end up getting pregnant." Kensei asked quietly thinking about the possibilities.

"Well my mate. There is a very high chance I already am after our first time. After you left the house a couple days ago after our talk with my mom. She told me that the reason why Inuzuka females wait to have sex for when they find their mates, is because they are extremely fertile. And depending on how strong a heat cycle, and the last time the female had her period. The percentage goes upwards even higher." Hana finished explaining.

"Hmm.. well that's good to know now." Kensei said with a smile to his mate.

"Your.. not mad that I could be pregnant Kensei-kun?" Hana asked fearfully slightly looking away from her mate in the room.

"Of course not Hana-chan. If you do end up pregnant, than I will be there any time i can be for the baby and yourself. You have my word." Kensei said with no hesitation in his voice.

"I love you.. so much... I won't lie and say that I am not scared... because i am... I.." Hana said with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Shh... I know what you are going to say, and that is far from what I see in you Hana-chan. You will be a great mother. That I am sure of.. what I am not sure of though is how I am going to be as a father, if or when that time comes." Kensei explained to Hana.

"Kensei-kun, you will be a great father... Don't ever doubt yourself please. You are my mate, just as i am your mate. Let's just believe in each others foresight as far as being parents go, and take it a day at a time. There still is a possibility that I could not be pregnant." Hana said trying to make sure that everything is brought out in the open.

"Of course Hana-chan. One day at a time." Kensei said with a smile as he slowly pulled out of his mate, and got off of the bed to turn on the lamp on the nightstand closest to him.

"I'll get us a towel to clean up with." Kensei said as he walked off to the bathroom.

Arriving back into the bedroom with a towel in hand Kensei gave it to Hana and the two cleaned themselves off. After cleaning up after their intimate moment, Hana got off of the bed to get some night clothes on, and went to the window closest to the bed so that some cool night time summer air could fill their room.

Laying back down on the bed, and snuggling up next to Kensei, Hana was lost in thought as her mind was thinking of the future to come for the two lovers.

Noticing her mate had the same deep in thought look on his face Hana spoke up, breaking the small silence from within the room.

"Kensei-kun... when we have a family.. do you want to keep living here in Konoha?" Hana asked quietly.

"Not really honestly." Kensei said with mixed emotions thinking about how he saw Konoha as a whole.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked curiously.

"Well, this village gives me very mixed feelings.. While it is somewhat peaceful, and a lovely place to live.. It has its major downsides. I may have not been living here very long, but I have been here long enough to see how ugly it truly is." Kensei said with a quiet voice while looking down at the covers of the bed.

"This village insults myself.. my family.. and my clan greatly on a daily basis.." Kensei started before pausing to think of how to say the next part so that Hana could understand his feelings.

"This village treats my little brother as if he is lower than dirt... with hate filled glares, and whispers of awful things that no one should be called. This village openly shows its resentment towards Naruto, as if trying to deny him his existence. And from what I can see.. it shows no signs of ever seeing him differently anytime soon, despite any great deeds that he accomplishes for this village. I fear that sooner or later.. someone will try and harm Naruto, or even kill him out of resentment for what the Kyuubi had done all those years ago, and that terrifies me that someone would want to take my only living Uzumaki sibling away from me." Kensei said with a saddened tone.

"With Naruto and Hinata together.. that feeling intensifies. Now that Hinata is in the picture, I can see people going after her because she is with Naruto. Trying to get to Naruto by harming her. But the worst feeling I get... Is the thought of someone coming after you Hana-chan... by being my mate.. someone could try to get to Naruto by hurting you first and then me by losing you.. Hana-chan.. I.." Kensei started but was stopped by Hana leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips to silence his sad rambling on his fears of being in Konoha.

"You mustn't worry about things like that too much my love. If you think leaving Konoha would be best for our family then we should think of a place that will be better for us Kensei-kun. I will go with you to wherever you may want to move to, forever loyal to my mate and husband." Hana said after releasing their kiss.

"Thank you Hana-chan... I really think it would be best to do so eventually, but for now.. having this home is one of the best things that has happened to me in a long time." Kensei said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"So when are you going to start training Hinata?" Kensei asked, after the room once again fell silent after the subject on leaving Konoha sooner or later.

"I was thinking in a couple days. That way I can think on how to teach her properly so that she can fight more effectively." Hana explained.

"I see, well if you need any help on ideas I'm always free." Kensei said with a smile.

"I'm starting Naruto's training tomorrow. We are going to start off with our clans taiju.." Kensei stopped talking as he noticed something strange going on with Hana's mate mark.

"Hana! Your mate mark is glowing red!" Kensei said in a loud voice.

"What?" Hana said stupidly as she put her hand to where the mark is.

Touching the mark Hana's hand instantly jolted away as if being burned.

"It... It burned my hand!" Hana said panicking slightly.

"Here let me get a cold wet wash cloth." Kensei said as he scrambled off of the bed to retrieve the wash cloth.

"Hurry!" Hana said while not knowing what was going on.

Getting back to his mate with the cold compress as mentioned Kensei handed it to Hana, who quickly put it on the glowing mark on her neck.

"Is it doing anything Hana-chan?" Kensei asked after a few seconds of his mate putting the cold cloth to her neck.

"Not that I can tell Kensei-kun. It doesn't hurt.. but at the same time i feel weird." Hana explained.

"Well seeing how it is not hurting you, maybe we should just lay down and go to bed for the night, and ask your mom if she has ever heard of something like this happening before." Kensei said to Hana.

"Yeah.. I think that would probably be best." Hana responded, as she took the cloth away from her neck and set it on her side of the bed's nightstand.

"Lets get some rest Hana-chan... I know you must be tired now.." Kensei said with a small yawn as he got under the beds covers, and snaked his arms around Hana's waist.

"Yeah.. your right.. I am actually really tired.." Hana said in a quiet voice as she snuggled up to Kensei, and got comfortable for the night.

Finding the perfect position, the two teens relaxed away in their new soft king sized bed while in silence for a few moments before speaking up one last time.

"Goodnight my love." Hana said lovingly as she closed her eyes ready to let her exhausted body fall asleep.

"Goodnight... Hana-chan." Kensei said slowly as he just watched Hana's mate mark glow a faint red in the darkened bedroom.

Watching the make glow for a few minutes, Kensei's eyes began to grow heavy and with him not wanting to fight off the impending sleep. He just let his eyes close and let sleep take over him.

Little did either of the two know.. that Hana's glowing mate mark was just the beginning of it all..

(Authors Note)

Well there you have it. Et be gud this be dun n all.. I really wanted to go into detail for you all about how Naruto, Kensei, and Hana's new home would be like, so that way you all have the metal image of what the house looks like at hand, for whenever scenes play throughout the story. In the end I think it was worth it. Meh. Until next time! Later!


	17. A Threat Approaches

(Authors Note)

Howdy ya yankee doodle dandy spinny winny dude lady named mandy! Chapter 17! weeee! It's only 9pm, and I'm drunk as hell! woo! *Takes a deep to sober up a bit to finish* Anyways this chapter took a little bit of extra time because I've been super busy with work and well.. life as it is. I'm making this one quick because... I got a night of getting super drunk and playing mario kart 64 with my buddies! ENJOY!

**A Threat Approaches**

After Naruto had returned back to the house after walking Hinata home he went inside, and walked up the stairs heading for his bedroom. Seeing how all of the lights were turned off, and his brother and Hana, both seemed to be in bed already.

Getting to the top of the staircase, Naruto noticed that from under the closed door that lead to his brother and Hana's bedroom, there was a faint red glow, that pulsed every once in a while.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto said curiously, while walking over to the door to see if he should investigate or not. Naruto then figured he'd better make sure he wasn't going to be hearing anything that he shouldn't, so he stopped his approach and listened for any unusual sounds coming from within the room in question.

"Hmm.. I don't hear anything from in their room.. they must be asleep. Maybe its a nightlight or something?" Naruto thought to himself.

"Knowing Kensei-nii, and all the weird crap he's afraid of.. I wouldn't put it past him for him to be afraid of the dark." Naruto theorized, shrugging his shoulders at the situation of the strange light that was under the door, Naruto walked over to his bedrooms door and opened it, and set forth to get ready for bed.

Once he was all set for bed, Naruto couldn't help but feel restless. He was happy at having a new home, with actual family staying from within it's walls, and thinking about how the future will be for him now that he has learned that he is the Sage of Six Path's reborn, as well as him finally finding the right girl that makes him happy, and supports him in his life, without treating him like the rest of the village.

"Life is starting to look up for me." Naruto said while smiling, while lying on his bed.

Sighing to himself Naruto let his tired, heavy eyes close and let the impending sleep take over his body, unaware that even with the happiness that he has managed to grasp. There are people within the walls of the very village that he calls home, setting forth plans to rid themselves of the "Demon" that has caused them so much pain.

Undisclosed Location

In a certain darkened room, angry villagers who seemed to have created a past time of making their local Jinchuriki's life a miserable existence, were talking amongst one an other. All working on a plan to rid themselves of Naruto for good, and finally freeing their village from the very thing that created so much destruction, and loss of life, including their beloved Yondaime Hokage, 13 years ago.

Ignorant, and egotistical civilian council members, the all around plain stupid, and ones who just plainly disliked Naruto, have been in the dark room for about an hour now, and were currently in a heated discussion.

"I'm telling you the demon needs to be killed as soon as possible!" A fat civilian council member said, with hate filling his very voice.

"And I keep telling you that we cannot just recklessly charge him ,and take him out! He has the watchful eyes of the Hokage, always checking on him." An older Chuunin argued.

"That shouldn't matter. The Hokage can't always be watching the boy. We need to just think this out, and take him down from within his own home. Whether it be by burning the apartment complex he lives in, or sending a shinobi into the apartment, to slay the boy while he sleeps." Another ignorant council member responded, putting his two cents worth into the argument.

The members from within the room were all talking quietly amongst themselves for a few moments before one spoke up again.

"While that could have been a possibility in the past, it will not be as simple as that now." A random civilian said.

"And why is that?" One of the council members asked harshly.

An older Chuunin spoke up this time, answering the council man's question.

"I can answer that one council man. The demon seems to have found his older brother, that was separated from him at the time of the demon's birth." The Chuunin paused for a second to let the talking among the others present to stop.

"The demon's brother goes by the name of Kensei Uzumaki. The Hokage seems to have verified that the two are blood related by a blood test that was run between the two. Like one of the others here mentioned, sneaking in and killing the demon in the night will not be as simple as it could of been in the past. This.. Kensei.. seems to be a very skilled shinobi, and has proven his skills by taking out a drunken Jounin by destroying his ability to use chakra, and also by going toe to toe with Tsume Inuzuka, over a confrontation on dating her daughter Hana Inuzuka. Then lastly there is the most recent incident involving the demon's brother. He effectively took out Ranmaru Inuzuka by cutting his left arm cleanly from the shoulder, from what i was told... the fight only took around 45 seconds..." The Chuunin stopped again hearing gasps ring out from within the room.

"But how is that possible! Ranmaru is a high Jounin, and well versed in his clan's ways!" Another random person yelled out.

"That I do not know, but what I do know is getting to the demon will prove to be more difficult that we previously thought, as this Kensei now lives with the demon child. But.. there are a couple of other things we can do to lure the demon out so that we can do what should of been done since the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago." The same Chuunin said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Please, tell us your proposal on what you think we should do." The fat council man said curious as to what may possibly work.

"As of the past week or so, the demon has seemed to be attached to a certain pale eyed failure of a heiress." The Chuunin said with the same wicked grin still on his face.

"I am positive they are dating, as I have seen them walking around the shopping district holding hands, and being generally close to each other.. all we simply need to do is capture the Hyuga failure, and lure the piece of trash out by saying he has to meet us in a certain place. And then we simply kill him." The Chuunin finished.

"You are still forgetting something though. While the Hyuga heiress may not be well liked from within her own clan, she still has the protection of Hiashi, the head of the clan, seeing as the failure is his own daughter." A female council member spoke.

"That shouldn't be an issue. She leaves the compound frequently, so abducting her while she is out of it should not prove to be that hard, as long as it is a shinobi doing the abducting." The Chuunin answered.

"And what about this Kensei? The demons brother will surely go after him, as well as the Hyuga." The same council woman asked.

"Then we need to play off of whatever weaknesses we know he has." A person with a low voice said darkly, as a figure emerged from the shadows of the corner of the room. Stepping into the barely lit room that the meeting was being held, the figure turned into the form of a very pissed off Ranmaru Inuzuka.

"Ranmaru! What are you doing here?" The Chuunin asked curiously.

"I am here to get revenge, and to take back what is rightfully mine." Ranmaru said in the same dark voice.

"Are you talking about Hana?" A civilian asked.

"Yes... That fucking prick of an outsider took my mate away from me.. and I won't rest until he is turned to a bloody stain on the ground.." Ranmaru said harshly.

"And just what do you suggest we do about Kensei then Ranmaru? Seeing how you obviously are out for his blood, and only have one arm.. getting Kensei out of the picture seems a bit unreal." The fat council member asked.

"I don't need two arms to take care of that little shit head.." Ranmaru said simply. "You said it yourself, you just need the demon's brother away from him, so you can carry out killing it. The one weakness I know that asshole has, is also a weakness of my own, so I can easily play off it to lure him away from that fox carrying bastard child." Ranmaru finished explaining with a menacing look upon his face.

"He has a point." The council woman said simply, after hearing Ranmaru's words.

"Very well then, Ranmaru." The fat council member said while pointing to the feral one armed Jounin. "You will take care of Kensei, while you." The man now pointed at the Chuunin who was speaking earlier. "Will abduct the Hyuga failure. While the others that are wanting in on the plan will all be apart of the hit squad that will kill the demon, ridding our peaceful village of its wretched stench for good. We will carry out the plan either during, or after the up coming Chuunin exams, agreed?" The council man finished. With everyone agreeing on the plan, the people from within the room all started to stand up and leave the dark room.

As Ranmaru turned and left the dark room, heading back to the Inuzuka compound, he was smirking devilishly and spoke in a calm, dark whisper.

"Hana will.. be mine.. and that outsider will be dead by my hand.." Ranmaru said in a cocky voice, as his shadowy form vanished into the dark alleyway that lead out of the meeting place of the soon to be assassins. Ranmaru started chuckling darkly as he turned the corner of the alleyway leading down a road back to the Inuzuka compound, thinking about all of the ways he could go about killing the elder Uzumaki for shaming him in front of his clan, as well as taking his mate away from him.

The Next Morning

Another peaceful morning graced the lively village of Konoha, despite the dark plans that were agreed upon the night prior. Naruto was having a wonderful dream about how life will be, now that he has a few friends, and family to come home to each night. But Naruto's happy dreams of the future were shattered by a sudden yell.

"BELLY FLOP O' PAIN!" A voice screamed out from within Naruto's room.

Tearing his sleep encrusted eyes open suddenly, and tearing himself away from the peaceful slumber that he was enjoying just moments before. Naruto's eyes quickly shifted to where he heard the scream, only to pale when he saw Kensei in mid air with arms, and legs spread out like a flying squirrel, and barreling towards his blanket entangled form that was stuck to his bed.

"Oh... shit.." Naruto grumbled out before Kensei flopped right onto Naruto's midsection.

Lifting off of his brother, and seeing Naruto is obvious discomfort, Kensei spoke up.

"Morning Mr. 9 millimeter peter!" Kensei said with a stupid smile on his face as he got off of his brothers bed.

"Ugh.. what the hell is WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto yelled at his brother.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about little brother... Thems hurtful words.." Kensei said innocently with a pout.

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed as he bolted off of his bed to tackle his brother to the floor.

Kensei not expecting this, got the wind knocked out of him as a black haired blur slammed into his gut.

"Oh it's so on grumplestiltskin!" Kensei yelled happily, as him and Naruto got in an old fashioned brawl in a cloud of dust, with an arm or leg poking out of the dust, as seen from some old cartoon.

In the other room, no longer feeling Kensei's weight snuggled next to her, and hearing the ruckus down the hall. Hana slowly got off of the bed, and quickly put on some clothes, and went to investigate what was going on.

Getting to Naruto's room that had the door wide open, she said a cloud of dust moving around the room with grunts of pain coming from within. Knowing what was going on Hana decided it was time to break it up.

"Alright you too.. you need to stop right now. We just got this house yesterday, so don't go breaking everything." Hana said in a calm voice. Only to be fallen on deaf ears as the two Uzumaki's that were in the cloud of dust continued their rumble.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Hana yelled into the room, having enough of the rough housing, and effectively stopping the cloud of dust, exposing what was going on.

Naruto was laying on the ground with his foot pushed into Kensei's left cheek, and biting on Kensei's left leg, while Kensei had Naruto in a choke hold with his legs, and had an arm in front of his face to block off any of Naruto's punches, while the other arm was pushed into Naruto's ribcage.

Both of the Uzumaki boys were blinking at Hana's sudden interruption of their confrontation.

"Morning Hana-chan!" Kensei said happily while on the floor.

"Morning Nee-san" Naruto grumbled out while his mouth still attached to Kensei's leg.

"Ugh.. will you two just let go of each other, and come downstairs,and help me with breakfast.. It's too early for this.." Hana said with a sigh.

"Tell that to the guy who screamed, and flopped onto me as i was sleeping away." Naruto said after dislodging his mouth from his brothers leg.

"Hey hey.. I told you we'd be starting training today last night didn't I?" Kensei said innocently.

"Just get downstairs.." Hana said with a small glare, and left the room.

After the two Uzumaki boys went about getting ready for the day, and met Hana downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast. Kensei and Naruto were discussing a few things about what Kensei was going to be training Naruto after he got the Hokage's permission, as well as after he had gotten Naruto off of the active duty roster.

After going over the basics of what the overall plan was for training, Kensei brought up something that has been on his mind since last night.

"Hana-chan, Naruto.." Kensei started in a serious voice, getting the attention of the two that were sitting at the table with him.

"I have been thinking a little bit after Hana-chan, and I talked about a few things last night, and I think I came up with a plan for us." Kensei was about to continue but was interrupted by Naruto.

"What do you mean plan? We already went over training, and all of that. What is there to plan out Kensei-nii?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well Naruto, Hana and I were talking about when the day comes that we want to have kids, and when you and Hinata, or anyone you end up marrying have kids together too. When that time comes, we may have to leave this village." Kensei started off explaining.

"Leave the village? Why!? Whats wrong with Konoha?" Naruto said frantically, while not knowing what Kensei was talking about.

"A lot of things Otouto. While you may push away all of the hate filled glares, the name calling, and the shitty treatment that this village puts you through. I for one sure as shit do not." Kensei said in a harsh tone.

"I don't know wh.." Naruto started speaking to deny what Kensei had said about his home village, but was cut off by Kensei's booming voice.

"I will, NOT! have my family! Let alone my little brother be treated in such a way! Seeing the way you are being treated here makes me absolutely sick Naruto!" Kensei said while pushing himself away from the table and standing up from it clearly pissed off now.

"Kensei-kun.. Please.. sit, and calm down." Hana said in a sweet voice, trying to calm her mate down.

".. Sorry Hana-chan.. but this needs to be said.." Kensei said while looking away from the two.

"It's really not that bad Nii-san." Naruto said quietly, trying to convince his brother otherwise.

"Oh that is fucking bull shit Naruto, you know as well as I do, that the way the people here treat you will not change no matter how many fake smiles, and great deeds you throw at them. It will just piss them off even more, saying either that you are getting too strong, or you are too happy in your life, and need to be put through some more misery. I mean come on Naruto this isn't healthy!" Kensei said while still standing, venting his frustrations outwards.

"You think that I am so stupid, and ignorant as to let this villages bull shit slide? When in actuality you are in danger of possibly being killed? I'm worried about the only family member i have left and hold dear to me dammit! I will do all that I can at even the cost of my own fucking life, if it meant protecting you, and keeping you alive Naruto! So don't tell me that everything is just fucking dandy because IT ISN'T!" Kensei yelled once again while staring straight at his brother. Both black haired, bright blue eyed Uzumaki's fell silent after Kensei's last verbal attack.

"And what would you know what it is like to be treated like shit Kensei! You had your parents in your life! You had my mom as a sister before you were taken away! You had everything I ever wanted! All of the things that would of made me happy from the beginning! So don't tell me you know what it is like to be treated the way I do!" Naruto shot back at his brother, turning his head away from him with tears welled up in his piercing blue eyes ready to fall.

Calming down a bit after his last rant to Naruto, Kensei decided he needed approach the situation at a different angle.

"Naruto... I never was going to say that I know how it is to be treated the way you are. I was simply going to say that if the need arises, and the treatment that you get here in the village gets worsens, we may have to move away. You have to remember that it is not simply you anymore little brother. You dating Hinata now has brought the villages hateful glares towards her, myself, and Hana-chan.. just by being either family or really close to you. You have to be smart, and think ahead for something like this. That is why I brought it up." Kensei paused for a minute to calm himself further.

"Will you listen to what I have thought about?" Kensei asked.

Turning his head back, Naruto looked into Kensei's eyes.

"Yeah.." He replied simply.

"My plan is that.." Kensei started, but looked at Hana, hoping for support with what will come next.

"That we start rebuilding Uzushio." Kensei finished.

"What!?" Naruto yelled after hearing his brothers answer.

"We. Should rebuild.. Uzushio.. again.." Kensei said slowly in a simple voice, giving no misdirection to his words.

"You do realize you just said you want to rebuilt a country right?" Naruto said, irritated that he was thinking Kensei was playing some lame joke on him.

"I'm dead serious Naruto. After coming here, I think that in doing so, would not only be a good place to go if things get too bad here, but it is also our duty to rebuild our clan's homeland as well. We are the start of the new Uzumaki clan Naruto. With you, me, and Hana-chan making up the Uzumaki clan, we need to establish our ties with other countries, and allies. All while getting back the lands that we have lost after the third great shinobi war too. While we might not be great in numbers, but we will stand strong as our clan once did before its demise, and bring forth true peace to the world, starting with rebuilding our true home in Uzushio." Kensei finished with his same dead serious tone, showing Naruto that he was not messing around with what he was saying.

"Ok Kensei-nii... say we do leave Konoha, for whatever reason.. it doesn't matter why I'm just saying if we do leave... How are we going to rebuild a country with just the three of us? Let alone build our clan back up?" Naruto asked seriously as well, only to lose his serious looking face when Kensei put his hands together in a odd way.

Kensei hearing his brother's questions formed an "O" with his left hand, and with his right hand pointed his index finger out, pushing his finger into the hand that was shaped as an "O"

"That's how we rebuild the clan dumbass.. and as far as rebuilding the country goes, you forget that we do have our clan's fortune to get us started, as well as the resources that are still within Uzushio that nobody has touched, because of what the area looks like, and what it represents to the shinobi world.

Blushing at Kensei's simple answer for rebuilding the clan, but seeing a good chance to finally speak up after the two males heated argument Hana spoke up.

"Otouto.. Kensei-kun is just trying to figure out what is best for our family, as well as the clan for in the future. It's not like we will be leaving right away.. we just want to be prepared is all. I have seen what the people here treat you like as well, and for me to get so riled up over the matter should tell you that it is not as little of a matter as you try to say it is." Hana explained to Naruto in a sweet loving tone.

"Hana-chan is right Naruto, and while I plan on making you learn every bit as much of our clan's ways as possible, turning you into a wrecking ball of destruction to our enemies. You need to remember that family is always there for you.. And if some idiotic villager who gets a wild hair up his ass, thinking he can hurt you... I can guarantee you that he will be nothing, but a blood splatter on the ground for even thinking about doing so..." Kensei said finishing with a serious tone in his voice.

"I... understand..." Naruto said quietly. "I'm just not used to this yet.. having a family I mean. I still keep thinking that this is all a dream, and that when I wake up.. you two will be gone, and I will be alone again to deal with everything." Naruto said sadly while looking away from Hana and Kensei.

"You will get used to it little brother.. Just don't try, and take everything on by yourself. It really is not healthy. We are always here to listen to you Naruto." Kensei said with a light sincere voice.

"Thanks guys.." Naruto said with tears wanting to well up in his eyes once again.

"Now.. back to what I was saying about Uzu." Kensei started. "I think of a way to go about getting started. Thankfully since we own this lovely home now, if we need to leave.. I can just seal it up and bring it with us to Uzu." Kensei explained simply. "As you noticed on our trip to Uzu otouto.. there is not a building still standing in our clan's home village, so bringing our home with us would start us off nicely." Kensei said, finishing his explanation.

"Now, if the the village starts getting ballsy and starts getting any worse as far as treating you goes.. You need to tell either myself, or Hana-chan. Ok otouto?" Kensei asked his little brother.

"I will." Naruto said simply, while drying his teary eyes.

"Good, now go upstairs and get ready to head out. We have to go to the Hokage's office as soon as your ready. And then we will begin your training as a true Uzumaki." Kensei finished.

Taking his brothers words to heart Naruto made his way from the kitchen back up to his room to get ready for the short trip to the Hokage's office with his brother.

Mean while in the kitchen, Kensei and Hana were still talking about what had just happened.

"Kensei-kun.. don't you think you were a little hard on Naruto?" Hana asked, concerned about Naruto.

"Maybe a little, but he needs to understand where we are coming from, and right now he isn't. He is still thinking about how he needs to gain this villages acknowledgement, as well as take on everything by himself. I will not let him do such a thing seeing how it will just lead to him either being killed... or making some stupid promise to someone undeserving of his loyalty, and get him killed while trying to fulfill said stupid promise... I.. can't lose him too Hana-chan... i just can't.." Kensei said sadly while looking away from his mate.

"I understand my love, but you need to remember that while you may be mad at a situation, yelling about it doesn't always help. But seeing how Naruto and you are very similar, I think that it was needed to some extent." Hana said with a saddened expression still on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see me lose my temper like that Hana-chan.. I normally don't get like that.." Kensei apologized to his mate before he came up to her, and gave her a heart filled hug.

"It is ok Kensei-kun." Hana said putting a small smile on her face as she hugged Kensei back.

"I love you Hana-chan. We will be back at the house after visiting the Hokage." Kensei said to Hana while looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Kensei-kun, and I will be here unpacking away." Hana said with her smile still present on her face.

Arriving back downstairs and meeting up with his brother, the two Uzumaki boys head out to the Hokage's office to take care of some business. After getting to the man's mans office, and thankfully not having to wait to meet the Hokage, we find Naruto and Kensei talking with the leader of the leaf.

"So what is it i owe the pleasure today boys?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Well Hokage-sama, we have some clan matters that we'd like to start taking care of." Kensei responded with a small boy, with Naruto mimicking Kensei.

"Oh? And what would these clan matters be if you don't mind me asking. You two may have not registered your clan into Konoha's clan registry yet, but and can do as you wish pertaining you clan, but I'd like to know what it is you are needing to take care of young Kensei." Hiruzen explained.

"I don't mind at all Hokage-sama. What we are needing to do is make Naruto a true Uzumaki. While I understand that he is a Genin of your village and has been assigned a Jounin sensei, and teammates, Naruto is lacking in the areas that define his heritage. I simply need a few weeks to train my little brother so that he will have the skills worthy of his family name." Kensei answered to Hiruzen.

"And just what is it that you are going to be teaching young Naruto in these next few weeks, if i grant you permission to train him? As you know the Chuunin exams are coming up, and I am certain that Kakashi has set out a training schedule for all of his genin. So i am certain that Naruto would get stronger if he continued training with his sensei and team." Hiruzen debated.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama. What Naruto is needing to be trained on isn't simply a jutsu here and a jutsu there so that he can do a little more damage. What I am needing to do is show Naruto how an Uzumaki fights, as well as our clan's jutsu's, but most importantly.. we both need to take care of something important." Kensei explained.

Seeing Hiruzen about to ask an obvious question, Kensei spoke up again cutting the older man off.

"I need to train Naruto in our clan's Kekke Genkai, Hokage-sama. Unless you have another chakra chain weilding, demon shrouded Uzumaki running around willing to teach him. Then go ahead, but seeing how I am the only one able to, it's kind of an no brainer. The issue with our clan's Kekke Genkai is that the sooner the weilder is taught how to control them, the better off they will be in the future, as the demon shroud for example.. will cause eventually take over a weaker willed person if not taught how to control it, and Naruto has already shown that his demon shroud has manifested." Kensei lied smoothly.

Naruto meanwhile after hearing Kensei talking to the Hokage, saw that Kensei was doing whatever he could to get him out of team training, and getting him to be able to train with his older brother. Not wanting to do D-ranked missions for a few weeks certainly gave the ex-blonde Jinchuriki all that he needed to speak up and go along with his brother's lie.

"It's true Hokage-sama, there are a lot of things that Kensei-nii alone can teach me that will help me get stronger, and I need to do this Hokage-sama... please..?" Naruto asked kindly.

Sighing to himself, the Hokage saw that neither of the two Uzumaki's were faltering in their request to take Naruto off of the active duty roster. Thinking about it to himself for a short moment, the Hokage decided that it wouldn't do really any harm by having Naruto taking a few weeks off of doing missions with his team, so that he could train in his clans ways. Reaching his final decision, the Hokage spoke up.

"Very well, I will tell Kakashi that you will be training Naruto for the next three weeks, so that he can be training in your clan's ways in preparation for the Chuunin exams." Hiruzen said to the boys.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Kensei said while bowing to the man.

"Thanks Hokage-jiji." Naruto said with a smile.

"Your welcome boys. Now if that is all you may go." Hiruzen said dismissing the two Uzumaki boys.

After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto and Kensei made their way back to their house, so that they can begin training. Opening the front door the two heard Hana rummaging about upstairs as she was unpacking. Kensei wanting to check on Hana's progress headed up the stairs but turned back to look at his brother before he continued up the rest of the stairs.

"I'm going to check on Hana-chan, why don't you go to the back yard and start stretching, I need to also grab a few scrolls for what I'm going to teach you." Kensei explained.

"Sure Nii-san. What are we doing first?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Taijutsu." Kensei said simply as he resumed his climb up the stairs.

With a smile on his face Naruto bolted for the back door from the kitchen.

"This is going to be awesome!" Naruto yelled as he tore off through the house.

Getting to his room and opening the door Kensei saw that his and Hana's room was in fact... far from its clean state it was this morning.

"Um... Hana-chan?" Kensei spoke out into the room to get Hana's attention.

Hana meanwhile was head first into a box of her clothes looking for some clothes to wear as her and Hinata trained.

"ARGH! Where are my training clothes!?" Hana groaned out but froze when she had realized Kensei was home again.

"Oh! Kensei-kun.. when did you get back?" Hana asked innocently as she realized that she had made a major mess in their room.

"Uhh, a few minutes ago. What's going on here?" Kensei asked nervously, chuckling slightly after talking.

"Well.." Hana started while scratching the side of her head. "I can't find where I put my training clothes after we moved." Hana said slightly embarrassed.

"Gotcha." Kensei said simply. Sweat dropping at the simple reason why their room was in such a disastrous state.

Walking over to Hana, Kensei reached out and gave her a nice hug once he was close enough.

"Well anyways. I just wanted to see how you were doing before you went and got Hinata to start her training. I'll be in the back yard with Naruto if you need me. Love you." Kensei said with a loving voice, before kissing Hana and releasing the hug.

"Thank you Kensei-kun, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm bringing Hinata here to start training her too. So i'll see you soon." Hana said with a smile.

"Great, well i guess i better head to the back yards and start before Naruto starts destroying the place." Kensei said as he started to walk to his side of the bed and grabbed his backpack, and walked over to the back porch of their bed room. Opening the door to it and closing it behind him, Kensei hopped off of the upper level of the house and down to the back yard right behind Naruto, effectively scaring the crap out of him.

"Holy crap Nii-san! You scared me! I could of killed you." Naruto said trying to sound tough after just admitting to his brother that he was scared for a moment.

"Yeah right bruiser... You finish stretching?" Kensei asked. Seeing a nod from Naruto Kensei continued.

"Alright the first thing you need to know about our clan's taijutsu style is that it focus's on quick very powerful blows in rapid succession. Now while the blows are not outright deadly.. enough of them to the same spot will cause an enemy or opponent to become incapacitated, or slip up in their concentration so that you can kill them." Kensei explained slowly to Naruto.

"Now there is something else that you can do with our clan's taijutsu style, and that is to add chakra to your limbs as you strike. Doing so is not as easy as it seems, because while in an all out taijutsu battle you are always focusing on your opponents next moves, and such. Making putting chakra into your limbs as you battle extremely hard to do constantly as the battle goes on. Doing so will drain your chakra at a quick rate so whenever doing so you need to keep aware of your chakra levels." Kensei finished.

"So in other words... our clan's taijutsu style is completely brutal and badass?" Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"Eh.. yeah.. pretty much haha." Kensei said laughing at the look on his brothers face.

"Anyways calm down spaz.. you won't be so jacked here in a little bit. The kata's for our clan's style are nothing to scoff at." Kensei said as he crouched to the ground and unzipped his bag, and searched for a certain scroll. Finding it he pulled it out and tossed it to Naruto.

"Here. Read this and memorize absolutely everything in it. Using shadow clones would be a smart idea while trying to learn this Naruto, better yet... shadow clones can be used for just about anything haha.. Anyways, how any can you create without feeling a strain Naruto?" Kensei asked.

"Um.. I've never really tried to push myself with them." Naruto said scratching the back of his head like a dork.

"Well.. try no more than 50 after you have memorized the scroll. That way you don't have too many clones filling the back yard. Hana-chan, and Hinata will be coming to train here in the back yard as well so they need some room too. Now get to it." Kensei ordered his little brother.

"Ok. So what are you going to do while I'm training?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well obviously I won't be joining you just yet. So while you memorize the katas and practicing them, I will be going over some other scrolls that we brought back from Uzu." Kensei explained.

"Which ones Nii-san?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm looking into pretty much all of them until i can find something about chakra marks or mate marks. Something weird is going on with Hana's." Kensei told his little brother.

"Something weird?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Last night it was glowing red for some reason... I was going to ask Tsume if something like this has ever happened, but seeing how Hana and I's mate marks are totally different than any other Inuzuka mate mark. My money is on that she has never seen nor heard of something like this. So that's why i am searching through the scrolls." Kensei explained.

"So... how did you get the mate marks Nii-san?" Naruto started with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I mean I know you had sex the night before.. so that has to be part of it.. but how did you get them?" Naruto asked his brother curiously.

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's question, Kensei shrugged his shoulders a second later, and figured explaining how the mate marks were created would cause no harm.

Well the mate mark is actually simple to create. When a male and a female mate, they bite the base of each others necks while pushing chakra into their teeth as they bite down, and consummate their bond as mates to one another. That is what i was told at least." Kensei finished explaining.

"Ok.. well I'm going to start with these katas." Naruto said as he turned away facing the back yard, and sitting down under one of the trees to read the scroll with their families katas in it.

Taking Naruto's lead Kensei walked over to the other tree and sat down, setting his bag next to him and started searching through the various scrolls that he had from within his bag. Finding one to start with, Kensei joined his younger brother reading away at a scroll.

With Hana Upstairs

After finally finding the box with her training clothes, Hana quickly changed into a low v-cut shirt that exposed quite a bit of her cleavage, that was dark blue in color, with strips of white outlining the v-cut as well as the bottom hem of the shirt, and also put on a similar colored dark blue anbu styled pants.

Putting on her sandals, and putting her kunai, and shurriken pouches to her right leg, Hana stood up and walked over to the back balcony of her and Kensei's room.

Marking her way out onto the back porch she called out to the two down below.

"Kensei-kun, I'm leaving in just a minute. I'll be back in a little bit." Hana called out into the back yard.

Looking up from his scroll Kensei smiled, and responded.

"Ok Hana-chan. See you in a little while." Kensei said to his mate, just now taking notice of what Hana was wearing.

"Dear... Kami..." Kensei whispered to himself.

Waving goodbye for now, Hana turned back and walked back to their bedroom and made her way out of the house, heading for the Hyuga compound.

On her way to the Hyuga compound, Hana decided to make a short detour and go pick up her ninken triplets. Not seeing them for a little while made Hana miss them and she also wanted to bring them back to her new home and show them where they'd be staying as well.

Getting to her clan's compound she went to greet her mother, and ask her about a couple of things before picking up the triplets. Reaching her mother's office Hana knocked on the door a couple of times softly before telling her that she was at the door and wanted to speak with her.

Getting permission to enter, Hana opened the door and walked in to see her mother.

"Good morning Hana. How is the new house?" Tsume asked with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning mom, and it's lovely, you will have to come see it sometime." Hana started.

"That would be great Hana, was there something you needed today? I'm sure you still have a lot of unpacking to do at the house, so this must be more than just a casual visit." Tsume said knowingly.

"Um.. yes, there is a couple of things i wanted to talk to you about. First thing is that I wanted to pick up my triplets, and bring them back to the house." Hana started explaining to Tsume.

"The other thing is the main reason why I came here. My mate mark started doing something I've never heard of before." Hana said worryingly.

"Like what Hana?" Tsume asked simply.

"Well last night when Kensei and I were going to sleep. My mate mark started glowing red.. when Kensei noticed it and told me about it I went to touch my neck and it felt like it had burnt me, but at the same time i was feeling no pain at all. I really don't know what is going on with it." Hana explained to her mother.

Thinking to herself for a little bit before speaking again, Tsume remained deep in thought on what could be causing such a reaction to Hana's mate mark.

"I honestly have no clue about what is going on with it Hana. Your mark isn't doing anything strange as of right now, other than looking different than any other one I have seen. It still has Kensei's chakra signature in it. Sorry Hana, I really just don't know." Tsume finished explaining.

"It's ok mom, I just wanted to check and see if you knew anything about it." Hana said before turning back around to head out of her mom's office, but stopped before getting to the door.

"Hana, the only thing i can say about it, is that you should keep an eye on it." Tsume said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I will mom, thanks. Let me know when you want to see the house." Hana said with a smile as she opened the door leading out of the office.

After leaving her mom's office, and making her way to where the ninken are kept, Hana picked up her beloved triplets, and made her way to the Hyuga compound with her triplets in tow.

Getting to the front gates of the Hyuga compound, Hana politely asked the two front guards to enter, saying that she had business to take care of with Hinata for the day.

The two guards looked at one another for a moment, and let Hana enter. Seeing that she was a fellow heiress of a clan, they didn't want to interfere with what the two needed to take care of.

Walking through the Hyuga compound Hana searched for Hinata's sent as she wandered around the complex. Finding the younger girls sent, Hana picked up her pace to where the sent was coming from.

Arriving to an open part of the complex Hana found Hinata training away, practicing her families taijutsu by herself. Seeing the younger girl, Hana approached Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-san." Hana said with a warm smile.

"Oh! Good morning Hana-san." Hinata said with a smile after wiping the light sweat that she had worked up on her forehead.

"What brings you here Hana-san?" Hinata asked politely.

"Well I figured we could start your training today." Hana explained with the same smile still on her face.

"That'd be great." Hinata replied, while walking up to Hana and her ninken triplets.

"Gather anything you need, and we will head to my house so we can train in private." Hana explained.

"Right. I'll be right back Hana-san." Hinata said quickly as she took off to her families house to get her stuff to train with.

"I'll be right here!" Hana quickly shouted to the girl who bolted off to the house.

After waiting for a few minutes outside, Hinata reappeared from the house, all ready for her training with Hana to begin.

"Lets head out." Hana said with a smile.

"Thank you for doing this Hana-san." Hinata thanked the other girl politely.

"Not a problem Hinata, and please just Hana is fine. No sense in formalities for those who will be family some day right?" Hana said with a giggle, as seeing her words caused a small blush to creep onto the younger girls face.

"Ok, thank you." Hinata said simply with a small smile, as the two began their walk out of the Hyuga compound.

With Naruto

After studying the scroll for the better part of an hour, and having a couple clones trying to go through the katas. Naruto was getting frustrated..

"ARGH! THIS IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Naruto yelled from under the tree, causing Kensei to look over to his younger brother.

"Would you keep it down you howler monkey? I'm trying to concentrate." Kensei said in a harsh tone to his brother.

"How can I not be aggravated? This is hard!" Naruto whined.

"Oh shut it. You wanna look like a little spoiled bed wetter when Hinata and Hana-chan come to the house Naruto?" Kensei warned.

Seeing the point in his brother's words Naruto stopped his little tantrum, and spoke up again after calming down a bit.

"Ok.." Naruto started but was cut off by Kensei.

"Look if you are having issues with something the right thing to do would be ask me for pointers. You don't need to train yourself Otouto." Kensei advised.

"I guess.." Naruto said while looking away from his brother.

"Now what parts are giving you trouble?" Kensei asked as he set the scroll he was reading down on the grass and got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Pretty much everything after the 3rd part. Everything after that is way too technical for me." Naruto explained.

"Well the best way for me to help you with that would be to show you, then have you try. If you have memorized what is in the scroll, then all you need to learn is the way to you move your body fluidly to the next parts. It's all muscle memory, and I don't expect you to get all of this down in a day Naruto, so don't get so flustered if you get stuck on something." Kensei explained. "Now watch." Kensei finished.

With Kensei going through the whole kata, taking notes as his brother unleashed hell on an invisible enemy. Naruto was slowly piecing together what the kata was supposed to look like, and the best ways to move your arms, and legs as they prepared for the next set of attacks.

Finishing the whole set of the kata, and about to open his mouth to speak, but was stopped from doing so as he heard clapping from the back deck.

"That was very good Kensei-kun." Hana said with a smile to her mate, while he walked over to her wiping the sweat he worked up off of his forehead.

"Yes that was very impressive Kensei-san." Hinata said with a smile before walking over to Naruto, who was under the tree.

"Thanks." Kensei said simply as he got right in front of Hana and gave her a quick kiss, and then greeted all three of Hana's triplets by giving each of them a good chin scratching.

"Hey Hinata-chan. You here to train too?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound stupid at his question.

"Yes. Hana-san said that we were going to be starting today." Hinata said with a smile, but was interrupted by Hana.

"Just Hana, Hinata! HA-NA! No Hana-san." Hana said in a teasing way.

"R-right!" Hinata stumbled out, causing Naruto to start laughing.

Trying to get Naruto to stop laughing, Hinata spoke up again.

"So how is your training going Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"It's going alright. I got a little stuck, so Kensei-nii showed me the whole set so i can remember how it looks and all that." Naruto explained to his girlfriend.

"Well I won't bother you for long, Hana." Hinata started while looking over at the older girl making sure she wasn't going to say anything else, and saw that the woman just had a smirk on her face.

"Wants to start right away with training me." Hinata finished.

"Ok." Naruto said standing up, and leaned in and gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to the tree.

"I know you'll do great Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile, before sitting back down to go back over the scroll another one hundred times.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata replied with a smile as she heard Hana calling her over.

"Hinata lets get started." Hana spoke out, and then turned to Kensei.

"We will be behind the trees if you need us, seeing how you guys are in the front part of the back yard. We don't want to be in your guys way while you train." Hana said with a small smile.

"Alright Hana-chan." Kensei said simply as he turned back to get to his scrolls.

After Hinata and Hana walked away from the two Uzumaki boys, and began Hinata's training. Kensei walked over to Naruto to check on anything he could help with, after demonstrating everything for him.

"So do you have any questions Naruto?" Kensei asked.

"Um.. not really. After seeing you do it, I think i can manage working out the rest of it." Naruto said, smiling as he finished speaking.

"Cool, try summoning those clones now, and have them all start practicing. I'll be going back to reading those scrolls." Kensei informed his little brother.

Walking away from Naruto and getting back to his previous spot, Kensei sat back down and picked up the scroll he had set aside before showing Naruto their families taijutsu style.

After Naruto saw Kensei walk away from him, he summoned 30 clones to start off with, to practice the forms from within the scroll. After giving them their orders, Naruto sat deep in thought on a few things, unfortunately for him, someone else had better idea on what to think about. And was drawn away into his mind.

**"Naruto. Why is it that you are having such a hard time with these forms?" **Kurama asked his host.

"Because they are freaking insanely technical, that's why. I've never fought with a style before, so this is all new to me." Naruto said back to Kurama, with his bright blue eyes meeting the giant red ones of the fox behind the cage.

**"I suppose that makes sense."** Kurama paused before continuing. **"Why is it you were curious as to your brother's and his mates, mate marks Naruto? I find it strange that you would be curious about such a thing." **Kurama finished.

"I don't know, I was just curious ok?" Naruto said shortly.

**"You forget that I am within your mind... I think you were wanting to give the mark to your young blue haired girlfriend."** Kurama said with a smirk from behind the cage.

"W-what? No that ain't it. I was just curious is all." Naruto.

**"Do not try, and lie to me boy.. I know full well that you are wanting to mark your girlfriend to be your mate, just as your brother and his mate have done." **Kurama said in a serious tone to his host.

"So what if that was what i was thinking about doing. I'd make sure and talk to her about it before it even happened." Naruto tried to explain.

**"You do know that to make a mate mark, you have to mate right?" **Kurama asked Naruto knowing that the boy probably didn't think everything through.

"Uh wha? Well.. i guess i never really thought about that.. Well maybe we can give each other the marks without.. you know.. mating. What do you think?" Naruto asked Kurama.

**"I honestly do not know. Creating a mate mark requires mating, showing everyone around that they are spoken for and loyal to their mates. Trying to create one without mating is something I've never heard of." **Kurama finished explaining.

"Well.. I don't see the harm in trying, long as Hinata-chan is ok with it, then why not? It's not like I'd ever be able to find another girl as caring and loyal to me as her. So giving her a mate mark wouldn't be a bad thing." Naruto said trying to back his thoughts on the mate mark up to the fox.

**"Do whatever you wish, just don't be stupid about it. You are the Sage of Six Path's reborn.. you should at least try acting like it." **Kurama said he started fading from Naruto's view, ending their conversation.

Fading back into reality, Naruto opened his eyes to see his older brother looking at him strangely from the tree not too far away.

"What was that all about?" Kensei asked curiously.

"What was what about?" Naruto said a little confused.

"You pretty much looked like you passed out there for 10 minutes, and didn't move a muscle. I would of woken you up, but I figured you'd get yourself up in a little bit." Kensei explained as his eyes went back to the scroll at hand.

Seeing his brother go back to his scroll Naruto took his lead, and went back to look at his clones who were furiously attacking each other with the style from the scroll. Smiling at seeing the clones making some progress Naruto went back to the scroll in his hands, and continued studying its contents.

Meanwhile with Hana and Hinata

After their separation from the boys, and getting to a good spot to start, Hana spoke up.

"Now seeing how I obviously am not a Hyuga, I can't teach you the finer mistakes that you are making with your Taijutsu Hinata. But like I said at dinner the other night, I can teach you about close combat in general." Hana informed the young Hyuga heiress.

"Anything you have to teach me will be most helpful Hana." Hinata said with a smile.

"Ok. Now the first thing we are going to do is to have us spar together, with you using everything you know. You since you seem to have amazing chakra control, but smaller reserves, much like myself when i was your age. I know of some ways to help you build off of that." Hana said with a smile.

"But can hurt you... I don't want to put you in any pain Hana.." Hinata said while looking down sadly.

"It's ok Hinata, just don't put any chakra to your Juken, and I will be fine. Ok?" Hana said trying to make Hinata feel a little better about the spar.

Looking back up at the older woman Hinata nodded and agreed.

"Alright." Hinata responded simply and slipped into her families Juken stance.

Hana seeing Hinata getting into a stance to her own and charged the girl.

Putting everything she had into the spar she was in with Hana, while trying to land a hit at any chance she was given, Hinata was starting to feel frustrated with herself as the spar went on for a few more minutes. Not being able to really land any hits of significance on the older woman she was facing, Hinata jumped away from Hana winded, and defeated.

Seeing the younger girls saddened, and tired state Hana spoke up after relaxing from the spar she was just in.

"That was pretty good Hinata, for how long you have been out of the academy. I am impressed, but why the saddened look Hinata?" Hana asked with concern behind her voice.

"Because I wasn't able to do anything the whole time.. maybe my clan was righ.." Hinata started but was cut off by Hana.

"Hinata do not start belittling yourself. I was pushing you the whole time to see what you could do hun. I wanted to see your evasive skills, and ability to adapt to my different methods of attacks, and like i said you did very well. You have a very flexible body like myself." Hana finished with a smile.

"You really think so?" Hinata asked looking back up to meet Hana's eyes.

"Yes. Now you have to realize that not everyone has the same body type, and some people have to do things differently than others. What I have noticed in our spar is that with your very flexible body, and sharp mind. That you are not suited to the rigidity that is in the Juken." Hana explained.

"Oh.." Was all that Hinata said with a sigh.

"Now there are ways to work around this Hinata. Take me for instance." Hana said trying to use her own experiences to make Hinata feel better.

"The Inuzuka clan's taijutsu style is better suited towards earth style users, and uses stiff, ridged movements similar to the Hyuga's Juken. So with me being a water type user, and being very flexible am not suited for my families taijutsu style." Hana explained.

Hearing what Hana has gone through made Hinata feel slightly better that there are others that were in the same position as she is, and gave Hana her full attention.

"What I had to do is figure out what parts of my families taijutsu style worked for me, and create my own version of it, by putting in moves, and techniques that utilize my natural born flexibility. After a lot of trial and error I managed to create my own style similar to my families style, but my own in all senses. It's given me an edge in battle, on those who are familiar with my families taijutsu style solely because mine is completely different than others. It wont be easy, but it will be worth it in the end." Hana finished with a genuine smile on her face, seeing that Hinata wore a small smile on her face as well.

"I think I know what I need to do now." Hinata said with determination peering into her voice.

"Great." Hana said with her smile still evident on her face.

"Now if my guess is correct, you also have the same elemental type as myself, but I will ask Kensei-kun to get us some chakra paper to be certain. I'm sure he is going to test Naruto's elemental type as well, so he will get some anyways." Hana explained to the dark blue haired girl.

"Now lets try some chakra building exercises to get your reserves up a little bit, so maybe we can incorporate some water techniques into whatever style you come up with." Hana said seeing that Hinata was getting excited about training even more so now.

"That'd be great! Thank you so much Hana." Hinata said with a large smile as she charged the woman in front of her, and gave her a nice sisterly hug.

Surprised at the hug, but enjoying it non the less Hana returned it.

"Now lets get started. We gotta make sure we keep up with the boys if we want to stand, and fight beside them." Hana said with conviction.

"Right!" Hinata said loud enough to make Kensei and Naruto as well as his clones peek around to see what got Hinata so excited about.

Embarrassed for her outburst, Hinata blushed slightly trying to ignore the numerous stares looking her way.

"Um.. lets get started." Hinata said shyly.

Smiling at the younger girl Hana nodded, before telling Hinata exactly what they were going to do to get started.

Later That Afternoon

After training for a good 5 hours, Hinata and Naruto were very exhausted after the training that Hana and Kensei had put them through.

Relaxing inside of Naruto's room as Hana and Kensei were in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner for the four of them, Naruto and Hinata were talking away about all of the things the two older teens had put them through earlier today.

"So I guess you can say that I am finally getting the hang of my clan's taijutsu style. With a little adjustments to solve the issue of my height, I should be good." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"That's great Naruto-kun, Hana had me building my chakra reserves, and really helped me figure out why I am not doing so well with my families Juken style. She said that we were going to test my elemental affinity tomorrow after my team training." Hinata said to her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"That's awesome! Kensei said the same thing about testing my affinity too." Naruto said with a smile gracing his face too.

"Say Hinata-chan." Naruto started but was kind of nervous about how to begin.

"I have something I've been wanting to tell you about for a little while now." Naruto said slowly trying to think how to tell Hinata about the mate mark.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked noticing the hesitation in Naruto's voice.

"You know the markings that Kensei-nii, and Hana-nee have right?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes what about them Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked kind of wondering where this was going.

"Well... I was kind of wondering if you'd want to have one with me?" Naruto asked his girlfriend, really not knowing how to word what he was saying.

"You mean.. a m-m-mate mark? W-with m-me?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Um.. yeah.. I mean without the.. other part of it.." Naruto said averting his eyes from Hinata's beautiful lavender filled orbs.

Shell shocked that Naruto even brought up such a topic, let alone knowing what the marks represented really stunned the girl.

"Naruto-kun.. you do realize that a mate mark represent marriage between two people, to others right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Well.. I do Hinata-chan. Kensei-nii and Hana-nee are technically married by the Inuzuka clan. And to me..." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I really care for you Hinata-chan. You make me happy, you make me want to protect you with everything I have, and most importantly. You accept me for who I am, even with me holding Kurama within me, and I really don't want to ever lose you... So with us having the mate marks would show you how loyal and serious I am about this Hinata-chan." Naruto explained with a small blush on his face.

After Naruto stopped talking Hinata immediately rushed Naruto, tackling him to the bed, planting kisses all over him. Pulling her face back from Naruto, Hinata looked Naruto straight into his piercing blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun.. I... I love you... I think I have for a while now... and... I would love for us to have a mate mark between us..." Hinata said with a blush covering her face.

"Y-you love me?" Naruto said looking up at his girlfriend who was currently mounted on top of him.

"Y-yes.." Hinata replied shyly.

"I.." Naruto started but was cut off by Hinata kissing him square on his lips. Pulling away from the kiss Hinata spoke up again.

"You don't need to say anything Naruto-kun.. I don't want you to say something your not ready for." Hinata said as she lowered her head, and kissed Naruto with a serious passion.

Quickly getting into the kiss that his girlfriend started once again, Naruto broke the kiss up after a couple minutes of making out.

"Hinata-chan, Kensei-nii told me that to create the mate marks, we need to put chakra into our teeth, and bite down on the base of our necks while we.. uh... you know..." Naruto explained with a large blush on his face.

Hinata understanding what Naruto was talking about, had a blush gracing her face just as dark red as Naruto's.

"But.. I was thinking we can make the marks with out... doing "it." Naruto said quietly.

"The only thing is that nobody knows if the mate mark works without um.. mating.. So maybe we can just bite each other, and see if that works. I kinda want to wait until we are older to.. well mate.." Naruto explained controlling his blush finally after speaking.

Agreeing with Naruto, Hinata spoke up.

"I agree Naruto-kun, I'd like to wait a while before we think of doing that... But like i said earlier.. I'd love to share a mate mark with you Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a very happy smile before crashing her lips back down onto Naruto once again.

Making out intensely for a while Naruto made his way down to Hinata's neck, planting kisses as he made his way down.

Hinata seeing where Naruto was going Hinata positioned herself at Naruto's neck as well getting ready for what was coming next.

Putting chakra to his teeth, Naruto slowly bit down into Hinata's neck. Feeling Hinata doing the same he felt Hinata's chakra flowing from her and into his neck. Not knowing when to stop, Naruto just picked when he thought would be the right time to stop.

Stopping the flow of his chakra to his teeth and releasing Hinata's neck, Naruto felt Hinata do the same. Pulling back far enough away from Hinata, and looking into his girlfriend's eyes, Naruto smiled.

Kissing his girlfriend one last time Naruto sat up from the bed to check, and see if the mark actually worked without them consummating the bond between the two.

"Hinata-chan... It worked!" Naruto yelled out into his room, seeing the same Uzumaki crest marking that Kensei and Hana have, on his girlfriends neck.

"It worked on you too!" Hinata said happily. While latching onto the now sitting up form of her boyfriend, who was now sporting the same mark she had seen on Kensei and Hana.

Their happy moment of successfully creating their own mate markings was interrupted by Kensei yelling from the kitchen.

"HEY YOU DUNKIN MUNCHKINS! DINNERS READY!" Kensei yelled out causing Naruto, and Hinata to sweat drop at what Kensei called them.

Coming down from his emotional high after hearing just how much Hinata cares for him, and creating their own mate marks. Naruto spoke up.

"Well I think we better get down for dinner Hinata-chan.. don't want to get Kensei-nii to get too wound up.." Naruto said with a smile.

"Right.. lets head to the kitchen." Hinata said with a smile while getting off of her boyfriend, and his bed Hinata, she waited for Naruto to get off of the bed as well, before grabbing his hand to head down to the kitchen.

As the exited Naruto's room, and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. Neither Naruto nor Hinata knew, what simply biting each others necks really would have started.

As Naruto walked down the staircase with his hand entangled with Hinata's. Oblivious to what they had done, the only thought that was going through his mind was that he was extremely happy that he had found a mate that would be forever loyal and faithful to him, just as his brother had with Hana.

Getting to the kitchen to meet Kensei, and Hana. The two older teens took immediate notice of the younger couples presence and suddenly found the new mate marks that were similar to their own on the younger couple.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU TWO!" Kensei, and Hana screamed, at the same time from the table they were sitting at, while Kensei's demon shroud was starting to flare up, effectively scaring the shit out of Hinata, and Naruto.

"Oh... shit.." Naruto stumbled out, very afraid for his life right now.

(Authors Note)

Well that's it for chapter 17. Lately I've been busy with work, so sorry that it took a few days longer than usual for me to put this chapter out. Next Chappur will prolly be out either later tonight or tomorrow depending on how much time i get to write. Till next time!


	18. His Worst Fears Come True

(Authors Notes)

Welcome, welcome! Come in, come in! You have all enters the twilight zone *trippy music starts playing* dunna nunna dunna nunna dunna nunna... sorry about that lol. Any ways this chapter was actually a lot of fun to write. I put a good amount of time and thought into it just as any of my other chapters, and I think it turned out wonderfully! Naruto is told about Minato being his father, and well.. everyone who was asking why I didn't have Hiruzen mention to Kensei or Naruto at the meeting like 8 chapters ago.. here's the reason why. SO SHUT UP! haha nah im jusss playing with ya. Everything has a place in the plot line that I have thought out and will be addressed at their appropriate times, so don't fret over it my simple minions! This chapter also tips over the 20k word mark, so yay to me for getting it that far without being boring! Haha. Shout out to the masses of people who left me nice reviews and those who have messaged me with massive boners over this story hahaha you guys rock! \m/ Hope you all enjoy, and continue to support this story as it progresses, reviews make me happy to continue setting some time aside from my days to continue working so hard on putting more chapters out for you all! Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, but i do however own any of the OC's that I have created for my story.

**His Worst Fears Come True**

Seeing his younger brother and his girlfriend sporting mate marks at the base of their necks infuriated Kensei. Thinking back to earlier today, when Naruto had asked him about the mate marks, Kensei told himself that he should of seen this coming, and told Naruto to not think about doing such a thing with Hinata. Not until they were at least a little older and were much better suited to protect one another should something ever happen to any of them.

Walking slowly over to the younger couple, with his demon shroud flaring around him and glowing red eyes staring them both down as he approached them, Kensei spoke in a very low and serious tone.

**"Why. Do you two.. Have those marks..?"** Kensei asked dangerously.

Naruto felt Hinata let go of his hand and hide behind his back, and looked back towards his brother trying to think of what to say that wouldn't cause him to be killed.

"Because we care for each other, and want to be together just like you and Hana-nee.." Naruto replied with a shaky voice.

Clearly not liking the answer Kensei finished closing in on the two, and was about to say something else, but Hana caught him by his wrist.

"Kensei-kun.. calm down.. please." Hana begged her mate, while holding onto him.

Turning his head back, and meeting Hana's onyx eyes with his own glowing red ones, Kensei stared at here for a few seconds before responding.

**"Fine."** Kensei said in a low voice, and released his demonic shroud, turning his eyes back to the piercing blue ones that he normally has.

Turning back to Naruto and Hinata, Kensei ordered out.

"Table. now." Kensei said with no room for defiance.

The younger two slowly walked around Kensei and Hana, who haven't budged from their positions, and sat down at the table that was currently all set with food, ready to be eaten.

After the younger couple sat down next to each other at the table Kensei and Hana moved to the other side of the table looking directly across from Naruto and Hinata. Hana was the first to break the silence after the freak out moment they all had.

"Now.. why is it the two of you have mate marks.. what would possess you to even do such a thing? Your too young for them." Hana said with a stern motherly voice.

"Like I said, Hinata and I want to be mates, and she said she loves me, and I am sure I feel the same way about her." Naruto said with a straight of a face as he could, while being stared down by his pissed off brother that was directly in front of him.

"I told you that there was something off about Hana-chan's mate mark this morning Naruto! Wouldn't that have been your first clue that something would possible go wrong if you gave one to someone too! God your a fucking dumbass!" Kensei said harshly, never moving his glare from Naruto.

"W-what?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Kensei-kun is right Naruto... my mate mark is acting differently from any other mate mark my family has ever seen, and we don't know what it is doing... you possibly could of just put Hinata in the same position as me.. or even worse.." Hana started.

"You two didn't.. consummate the bond.. did you?" Hana asked scared of what the answer to her question would be.

"N-no.. we just bit each other.." Naruto said quietly.

"Thank god." Hana said while releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Meanwhile Kensei was still glaring heavily towards his little brother.

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid to do such a thing Naruto. Do you ever think anything through? We already went over the worst case scenario for everything as it is, but now this just makes everything worse! Did you even think about if Hinata's mark starts acting up, and she gets hurt, or possibly dies from it? Causing a shit load of pissed off Hyuga's to come after you wanting nothing more that to kill you?" Kensei said in a harsh voice.

"No..." Naruto said with his head held down in shame.

Hinata still scared shitless at what was going on, steadied her nerves enough to move her hand from under the table, and take a hold of Naruto's to comfort him slightly.

"Kensei-san.. Hana-san.. Please.. we didn't mean to cause such a problem, we just wanted to show everyone that we were serious about the bond we have with each other." Hinata said quietly while looking to Hana. Hoping she would show some understanding as a woman wanting to stand by her mate.

"Hinata.. What you two aren't understanding is that even if my clan sees mate marks as a sign of marriage, you clan does not. I'm certain you know how the Hyuga clan sees relationships with those outside of the clan itself.." Hana said in a motherly voice.

"I.. yes.. I know.." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto having enough of this spoke out in an irritated voice.

"So what if we have mate marks now?! I will protect Hinata from whatever comes our way to harm us, or our family! I don't care if you two are pissed or worried about us! We can handle it, I don't know how but we will! I just ask for your god dammed support! Your my family, and this is what I choose to do." Naruto said while finally shooting back a glare of his own to Kensei.

Kensei seeing Naruto finally growing a backbone turns his head away from his brother, and leans over to Hana and whispers into her ear.

"What the fuck are we going to do Hana-chan? We aren't an official clan of this village... Most people here know what mate marks are and represent.. The Hyuga's are going to kill us for this... and we can't take them on." Kensei voiced his concerns to his mate.

Listening to Kensei, Hana moved her head and whispered into Kensei's ear what she thought they could possibly do.

"The only thing i can think of is have all of us formally meet Hiashi, Hinata's father, and tell him the situation.. but in a.. more appropriate manor.. and have a betrothal contract made up between the two.. that is all i can really think of my love.." Hana responded.

"Well.. if that's all we can do, then I will make sure Naruto suffers the whole way through this until we figure this shit out." Kensei said back to his mate.

Looking back to the two terrified teens Kensei spoke out once more.

"Honestly.. I've had enough of this stressful shit for now. I'm hungry, pissed off, and a few other things.. plus I think i ruptured the blood vessels in my fucking eyes because I'm seeing spots.." Kensei said to everyone at the table while rubbing his eyes.

"Lets just eat, and try and figure out what we can do without getting any of us killed.." Kensei advised.

"Yes, lets just enjoy dinner as a family should." Hana said trying to bring a smile to her face.

The younger two finally stopped fearing for their lives, and nodded their heads to agree with what the other two had mentioned, and started eating the food the two older teens had prepared for them all.

After everyone started eating for a few minutes, Kensei broke the silence that had fallen onto the group at the table.

"I'm sorry.." Kensei said in a low voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Naruto said, confused at his brother's apology.

"I said I am sorry. I'm sorry i lost my temper at you two. I just didn't know what you were thinking is all and it just pissed me off." Kensei said quietly as he set his fork down onto the table, and leaned back into his chair while staring at the ceiling.

"With us not knowing what is going on with Hana-chan's mate mark scares me. I don't think i could handle losing her if something ever happened, because of the mate mark." Kensei said sadly, still looking at the ceiling.

Hana hearing Kensei's worries sets her fork down as well, and reached out to place her hand on Kensei's left thigh to reassure her mate.

"Everything just got worse when i saw you two with the same mate marks as Hana and I. And I just assumed the worst that Hinata may end up going through whatever it is that Hana is going through." Kensei explained.

"I am seriously happy for you two wanting to be together like Hana and I, and I understand that you are serious about it. But i just can't help but worry as the oldest of us all." Kensei said blinking his eyes as something else caught his attention.

"Hey I didn't know we had a ceiling fan in the kitchen." Kensei said while pointing up to the ceiling.

Everyone sweat dropped at what Kensei had just said.. one minute he's completely on the verge of killing them, then he apologizes, and then goes back to being completely random..

"It's alright Kensei-san.. We didn't know what was going on, and I didn't realize Hana's mate mark was doing something really strange." Hinata said in a sweet calm voice, with a smile on her face.

"Well, seeing how everyone is done with dinner, could you two please clear the table, and set the dishes in the sink for me?" Hana asked politely before continuing.

"After you do clear the table, we all need to make a visit to Hinata's father tonight." Hana finished, making Naruto and Hinata look at her confused.

"We need to talk to him about this whole thing." Kensei cleared up.

"This probably wont be pretty.. especially for you Naruto." Kensei pointed out.

"Great... It's the first time i talked to him all over again." Naruto said with his head hanging down, causing his black hair to fall forward, and cover his face.

"It will be ok Naruto-kun, I'll be with you. So will Hana and Kensei-san." Hinata said sweetly trying to cheer her boyfriend up.

"Just Kensei, Hinata.. seeing your family now.. no point in formalities." Kensei said in a nasally voice, while sticking his finger in his nose trying to get something out.

Hana seeing Kensei doing this, elbowed her mate in the ribcage for doing something so gross in the first place, let alone at the dinner table in front of people, but what she wasn't expecting was Kensei's finger to go further up his nose after she elbowed him.

"AHHH! MY NOSE! I THINK I JUST FUCKING TOUCHED MY BRAIN!" Kensei howled as he jerked his finger out of his nose, and dropped to the floor with blood rushing out of his now very sore nose.

Everyone at the table just sweat dropped at what they had just seen.

"Um.. is he going to be ok Hana?" Hinata asked quietly watching Kensei rolling on the floor with his hands covering his face.

"Hmm probably.." Hana said with a shrug while turning to look at Kensei.

"Hahaha that was too funny." Naruto said holding his sides while laughing at his brothers misfortune.

"Naruto... It's not nice to laugh at others misfortunes." Hinata said in a low voice warning her boyfriend.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said while straightening his position in his seat, causing Hana to giggle at Naruto and Hinata.

"Ah! Another has joined the side of being whipped by their significant others! Huzzah! hey... who spilled fruit punch on the floor? so wasteful... WASTEFUL I SAY!" Kensei said from the floor in a daze from losing so much blood from his nose.

"O-kay.. time for you to get up Kensei." Hana said as she got up from her chair to help her mate up, and become sane again.

Standing up with Hana's help, with his blood still running down from his nose, Kensei pointed in some random direction.

"Now THOSE! are some PRETTY COLORS!" Kensei yelled in a daze, with his arm that he was pointing with swaying around in the air.

Sighing at Kensei, Hana started moving him to the bathroom to clean her mates face off, and to get him to calm down, but called out to the other two before leaving the kitchen.

"Can you two please clean up here. After Kensei is all taken care of, we will head out." Hana explained as she continued dragging Kensei who just suddenly fell to the floor after not being able to hold onto Hana anymore.

"Come on Kensei-kun, we need to get you cleaned up." Hana said trying to get Kensei back to his feet.

"Hana.. Hana.. Hanahanahana.. hahaha.. Hana..." Kensei said with a goofy looking smile on his face, but let it drop as something else flashed through his mind.

"Who let count chocula suck my blood at the dinner table?" Kensei asked stupidly.

"Shesh.. come on Kensei-kun we need to go soon. So please help me get you to the bathroom." Hana said to her mate, as she managed to get Kensei back up to his feet.

After Hinata, and Naruto finished cleaning off the table, they were currently waiting patiently in the living room on the couch for Kensei, and Hana to emerge from the downstairs bathroom.

Hearing the bathroom door open, and Hana walking out first, with a frazzled looking Kensei who was sporting a small wad of toilet paper shoved up his right nostril.

Hana spoke up saw the younger couple on the couch, and spoke up to the two.

"Ok lets go. He should be good now." Hana said jerking a thumb over her shoulder at her mate.

"Yeah.. lets go.." Kensei said slowly, while poking the side of his nose that had the wad up it.

Getting up from their spot on the couch Hinata, and Naruto walked over to where Kensei, and Hana were at by the front door. After locking the door behind them, the four made their way to the Hyuga compound. Trying to still their nerves for whatever that was about to happen once they managed to talk to Hiashi.

Hyuga Compound

After arriving at the front gates of the compound, Hinata spoke to the guards telling them that the four of them had business to attend to with her father.

After being told by Hinata what the four of them were here for, the two guards quickly opened the gates, and let them inside.

Walking through the compound Kensei was taking in the sights, clearly impressed by the place in a whole, judging by how quickly his head was whipping from one side to the other to take in everything around him as he followed Naruto and Hinata to Hiashi's office.

Smiling at her mates interest in the noble clan's compound, Hana spoke up breaking the silence that ensued as the four made their way through the compound.

"Kensei-kun.. your going to make your nose bleed again if you keep doing that.." Hana advised her mate with a small smirk on her face.

"Hey I can't help it if I think this place looks nice." Kensei said with a small pout.

"My father's office is just up ahead, lets hurry before he heads to his room for the night." Hinata advised as the four picked up their pace to Hiashi's office.

Getting to Hiashi's office door, Hinata was about to knock on the door, but Kensei stopped Hinata from knocking on the door.

"Hold on a second Hinata." Kensei said to them all and then turned to look at Naruto.

"I think it would be best if Naruto, and I wore our cloaks." Kensei advised as he took two smaller scrolls out from a pouch on his leg, tossing one of them to his younger brother, and spoke up again before Naruto could ask why.

"Just do it. Hinata, and Hinata's father need to be made aware of what is going on Naruto.. If you don't want to die. You will do as I say and explain everything when i tell you too." Kensei explained seriously, as he pulled the bloody wad of tissue out of his nose, and flicked it into the bushes, and unsealed his cloak and whipped it onto his body.

Taking his brothers advice Naruto did the same, and unsealed his cloak out of the scroll, and put on his as well.

Hinata seeing Naruto, and Kensei in their cloaks brought a few questions to her head, but she decided to hold off on them, as Kensei said that everything would be explained once they were inside.

"Naruto, your going to have to show your eyes too but only at an appropriate time, so be ready for that." Kensei said quietly.

"Right.." Naruto responded simply.

"Lets get this started. I don't want to be here all night." Hana said sweetly, turning to Hinata she nodded her head for the girl to knock and let her father know that they were here to talk to him.

Knocking on the door to get permission to enter, the group heard Hiashi called out to see who it was.

"It's me father. Naruto-kun, Kensei-san, Hana-san, and I all need to speak with you father." Hinata said from the door.

"You may enter." The group heard.

After closing the door behind them the group saw Hiashi sitting at his desk with a pen in hand and a very small stack of papers at his desk, indicating that he was about done with his paper work for the day.

"What bring your four here to my office tonight?" Hiashi asked calmly, confused as to why the four were here, and why Naruto and his older brother were wearing those strange cloaks.

Kensei stepped forward, and bowed to the Hyuga clan leader, and spoke politely.

"Hyuga-sama, I thank you for seeing us this evening. We have a few things to discuss with you quickly." Kensei said in a neutral voice, showing everyone present that he meant business right now.

"Very well. What is it that you all need to see me about?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"Well Hyuga-sama, as you may or may not know i am Naruto's older brother Kensei Uzumaki, and current head of our small clan. This little matter pertains to my younger brother Naruto, and your oldest daughter Hinata. It seems that the two of them have decided to take it upon themselves to give each other a mate mark, but without consummating the bond that they have together." Kensei explained seriously.

Taken back by what the older Uzumaki boy was saying Hiashi pushed aside the small smirk that was making its way to his face, after hearing what this was about.

"Oh? And what is it that you are getting at Uzumaki-sama?" Hiashi asked going along with the conversation.

"While I am sure you are aware of what the mate mark means, by being a clan head of this village, and knowing some the Inuzuka clans ways. The mate mark symbolizes marriage between mates, as well as a show of loyalty and faithfulness towards one another while showing everyone around that they are spoken for. Seeing how myself and Hana-chan have mate marks between each other, Naruto and Hinata decided that they wanted to do the same as us. Without asking me or Hana much about the marks themselves." Kensei explained.

"Yes I am aware of the meanings, and reasons behind mate marks. What is it you suggest we do?" Hiashi asked narrowing his eyes towards Kensei, and then switching his glare to Naruto who was standing right next to Hinata, with a serious look on his face as well.

"Seeing how you, and your great clan do not wish to see any shame brought upon it, and myself and my much smaller humble clan do not wish the same. I propose a betrothal contract made up between Naruto and Hinata, to avoid anyone looking down upon their relationship, while creating a bond between our two clans." Kensei said seriously to the man in front of him.

A smirk finally broke out onto Hiashi's face, making everyone in the room worried.

"And what is it that your small humble clan can do to benefit mine?' Hiashi asked, but continued before Kensei could speak up. "There has to be something that you can provide for us." Hiashi finished.

Hearing this Naruto stepped forward, and spoke up.

"Hiashi-sama. After my trip with my brother to Uzu, I have found somethings that would help me with what we were talking about, when we first spoke together." Naruto spoke with a neutral expression on his face.

"Oh? How helpful would this stuff be to you in helping me Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked, curiously.

"I believe I will be able to help you with doing what you are wanting to be done." Naruto said cryptically so that nobody knew what the two were talking about.

"Very well. If you are so confident in what you had found, and are serious about being "Mates" with my eldest daughter Naruto-san." Hiashi started, as he reached for a certain drawer in his desk, and pulled it out completely.

Reaching in it, and taking out all of its contents, and setting them all on his desk. Everyone in the room was on edge as to what the man was doing while he cleared out the drawer, thinking he may be reaching for a kunai or something to charge either of the four in the room with him.

"Hyuga-sama..." Kensei started but was cut off by Hiashi slamming something down on the desk hard.

"BAM!" Hiashi said in a loud joyous voice, causing everyone in the room to just blink at what the normally neutral clan leader just did.

"Uh.. wuh?" Kensei said dumbly.

Seeing everyone's clearly confused expressions Hiashi spoke up, after coughing into his hand to regain his neutral state of mind.

"The four of you can come closer, and see what is on the piece of paper." Hiashi said simply.

Everyone walking over to the piece of paper in question all read what was on it before looking back up to Hiashi with wide eyes, and clearly confused.

Once Kensei got over his shocked reaction of seeing that someone already had a betrothal contract arranged for Naruto and Hinata, Kensei picked up the paper, and carefully looked at it closer.

"My sister, and her husband, as well as you, and your wife created this before either of them were born?" Kensei asked the smiling Hiashi who was now sitting back down in his chair behind his desk after his uncharacteristic moment.

"That is correct." Hiashi stated simply.

Looking back at the paper Kensei looked back over the paper to memorize everything about it, before asking a question to Hiashi.

"Who was Minato Namikaze?" Kensei said simply while looking back at Hiashi from above the paper.

Everyone in the room except Hiashi, and Kensei were shocked at hearing the name, and rushed to the paper in Kensei's hand to see if what they just heard was correct. After all of them got a good look at the paper, and saw what Kushina's her full name was, along with Minato's next to hers, everyone freaked out.

"WHAT!?" The three yelled out into the room.

"M-my..my.. dad.. was.." Naruto stumbled out.

"The Yondaime Hokage Naruto." Hiashi finished for the boy.

Naruto just fell silent at what he had just learned, and sat down onto the hardwood floor of the office.

Hinata getting over her shock of knowing Naruto's father was a Hokage, she bent down to Naruto and hugged him, seeing that he was having a hard time with what everyone just learned.

"Why was Naruto never told about this Minato, and Kushina?!" Kensei asked loudly, seeing Naruto slip into a slight depressed state.

Hana hearing Kensei starting to raise his voice walked closer to Kensei, and grabbed onto his hand so she could somewhat control Kensei as he spoke.

"While I may have know who Naruto's parents were, I was strictly ordered by the Sandaime Hokage under the penalty of death never to speak of Naruto's parentage." Hiashi said quietly seeing that Naruto finding out who his father was, caused him such distress.

"While i may have been ordered never to speak of anything, I wasn't forbidden from following through with the betrothal contract that had been made up by the Yondaime himself. As far as why he was never told, was simply because the Sandaime was fearful of Minato, and Kushina's enemies to come looking for Naruto to kill him in revenge for what the two have done in their lives. As you may or may not know, Minato was extremely hated by Iwa after the third great shinobi war, and Kushina was sought after by Kumo, as well as the other countries that he been a part of destroying Uzu. I am sure you know of this Uzumaki-sama, because you are one as well." Hiashi finished.

"I guess that makes sense, but I am no where near happy about why my brother wasn't told about them. Nobody needs to go through their life not knowing their parents!" Kensei said harshly.

"Believe me when i say i wish i could of told Naruto about his parents, but I could not under the Sandaime's orders. There are others that knew as well, but like me they were sworn to secrecy under penalty of death. I believe Kakashi Hatake is also one of them, as he was a part of Minato's genin squad way back when. Now would you like for me to have this contract activated Uzumaki-sama? Seeing how it will solve the issue at hand." Hiashi finished, trying to make everything less tense in his office.

Naruto finally stood back up to his feet with his black hair covering his face, and was pissed.

Looking back up to the clan leader with his blood red Rinnegan activated, Naruto spoke out.

"Activate the contract. I need to speak to the Hokage." Naruto said in a deathly serious voice.

Hiashi was shocked as to see what Naruto's eyes had turned into, and was unable to say anything as he stared into the mesmerizing pattern of Naruto's glowing eyes with his own Byakugan eyes.

"Your eyes are not playing tricks on you.. they are very much so real." Kensei said as he felt Naruto's angered state, and was struggling to hold his own anger back, but was failing to do so as his demon shroud was slowly forming around him, and Hana's left arm.

With his own glowing blood red eyes Kensei wrapped up the conversation.

"If you could please activate the contract, I will help Naruto with whatever project you, and him have agreed to work on or whatever. You have my thanks Hyuga-sama for seeing us this evening. We need to go see an old Hokage who is going to get a rude awakening tonight." Kensei growled the last part out through his teeth.

"Very well Uzumaki-sama, I will activate the contract in the morning, as long as the Hokage is still alive in the morning." Hiashi said really not knowing how to handle the two very pissed off Uzumaki's who's eyes were glowing red at him.

Deactivating his eyes, Naruto took in a deep breath to calm down.

"I apologize for that Hiashi-sama. I didn't mean to get so upset there for a second. We will be going now." Naruto said with a bow before walking to the door slowly.

"It is alright Uzumaki-san. I am glad I was able to reveal to you who your parents where." Hiashi said with a sad smile coming to his face.

"Come Hana-chan. I need to cool off outside. Thank you again Hyuga-sama." Kensei said as he turned to leave the room with Hana still holding onto his hand.

Hana looked over to Hinata as they were leaving the room, and spoke to the girl.

"See you at the house for training tomorrow Hinata, and try not to worry about Naruto, I will make sure both him, and Kensei-kun calm down. Goodnight." Hana said with a small smile.

"Goodnight Hana." Hinata replied quietly.

After the three had left the office, Hiashi spoke up to Hinata.

"Hinata.." Hiashi spoke to his daughter.

"Yes father?" Hinata asked.

"I hope this is what you truly want. I just want you to be happy, remember that." Hiashi said his sad smile still on his face.

"This is what I want father." Hinata replied.

"You do know that you will no longer be a true Hyuga after this is activated, and that our clan may become hostile on the matter right?" Hiashi asked.

"I do, It will make me happy to be apart of Naruto-kun's clan, and if the others in the clan don't like it... I'm sure you know judging by Naruto-kun, and Kensei-san's appearance a few minutes ago, if anything happens there will be blood.." Hinata said with a sad smile of her own. Happy that she will have Naruto, Kensei, and Hana's protection if needed.

"Very well. The contract says that you two can get married on your 16th birthday, or any time after." Hiashi explained.

Nodding her head at the information she had just heard Hinata bid her father goodnight.

"Well, I am going to go get some sleep.. tonight has been just a little bit stressful on me.." Hinata said quietly.

"That is alright Hinata, I need to get some rest to. Seeing Naruto, and Kensei looking at me like that, took a little bit too much out of me." Hiashi said the last part quietly.

"Good night father." Hinata said as she turned to leave the office as well.

After Hinata shut the door behind her, Hiashi sighed out loud.

"Holy.. shit.. I felt as if those two boys were going to tear my very being apart.. I feel bad for anyone who pisses them off like that.. hopefully it's not anybody from my clan..." Hiashi said as he stood up from his desk and put the contents of the drawer back, and organized his desk once more to its neat appearance, and then turned off the lamp on the table and walked over to the door, flipping the light switch to the room.

Leaving his office for the night Hiashi shivered at the thought of seeing Kensei and Naruto like that with so much malice, and blood lust from up close.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Hiashi muttered as he walked down the hall to his room for the night.

With Naruto, Kensei, And Hana

After pretty much storming out of the Hyuga compound, the two male Uzumaki's were stomping their way to the Hokage's tower to rip the old man a new asshole or two, but they were stopped on their death march as Hana grabbed both Kensei, and Naruto's wrists, and pulled them to a stop.

"You two need to stop, and calm down right now." Hana said in a voice with no room for back talk.

"Like hell I will Hana-chan. I love you, but I will not let what that old fuck get away with making Naruto go through his life without knowing his own parents!" Kensei yelled.

"That's right. One of the very few people i ever trusted in my life growing up has been lying to me this whole time. How do i know he hasn't been lying to me about anything else other than telling me he didn't know who my parents were?" Naruto shot back to Hana.

"Hold it right there you two. Now I understand you two are all pissed to high hell and ready for war, but you need to realize what you two are talking about doing here." Hana shot back to the two Uzumaki males, not wanting to take any shit from the two right now.

"You are talking about storming into the Hokage's tower with way too much pent up emotions of all kinds, and demanding answers from the man who leads every other shinobi in this village. This is just too stupid, you need to calm down, and go about this the right way." Hana advised.

Seeing the logic in what his mate was talking about Kensei calmed down, and felt Hana's grip on his wrist leave.

"You're right. I need to think about this first.." Kensei paused for a second before finishing. "Lets go home you two, we will figure this out in the morning." Kensei said, but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"Naruto!" Kensei yelled, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Fine. But I will get some answers as to why that old bastard lied to me all my life." Naruto said, feeling Hana let go of his wrist as well.

"Good. We will talk about this in the morning." Kensei said as he lead the way back to their house.

Arriving at their house Naruto walked up the stairs to his room without a word, and slammed the door behind him as he got to it, leaving Hana and Kensei in the living room looking at each other.

"He will be ok Kensei-kun, we just need to be there for him and help him through this, just like we talked about his morning." Hana said sweetly as she hugged Kensei, seeing that he was still tensed up, and irritated at what happened.

"I know Hana-chan. It's just... I really can't stand being here anymore.. this is like.. torture.. It just keeps getting worse. I don't know if I will snap like that again if something like this happens again." Kensei said quietly.

"You will be ok Kensei-kun. You will always have me, and the triplets to help calm you down if you get too out of hand." Hana said with a smile, seeing her triplets all laying curled up in the living room sleeping.

"Your right Hana-chan.. Lets go head to bed, I really need to go to sleep. My blood pressure is off the charts right now, and giving me a headache." Kensei said with tired eyes, as he grabbed Hana's hand, and lead her up the stairs to their bed room.

After Kensei, and Hana made it to their bedroom for the night, Naruto was in his room fuming over everything that had happened today.

"Stupid old man lied to me... MY WHOLE LIFE!" Naruto yelled to himself, but calmed down for a bit after a second.

"But he did help me get my apartment after i was kicked out of the orphanage, and help me live on my own as i grew up... maybe he really was trying just to protect me from mom, and dad's enemies..." Naruto said quietly.

"UGH I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE FUCKING PISSED OFF, OR OK WITH THIS!?" Naruto yelled once more.

"I.. just need to sleep on this... and hope tomorrow is better than today..." Naruto said to himself as he took his sage's cloak off, and sealed it back up, and set it on the bedside table.

Getting ready for bed, Naruto pulled back the covers to his bed, and laid inside of his comfortable bed, thinking to himself as he closed his eyes within his darkened room of the night.

The Next Day

As everyone inside of the Uzumaki home got up for the morning, the three all met at the table for breakfast obviously still tired from getting little sleep last from everything that had happened yesterday.

"Morning.." Kensei said as he made his way to the fridge to make something quick to eat.

"Ya.. morning.." Naruto responded to his brother's greeting.

Walking into the kitchen too, Hana greeted Naruto as well before sitting down at the table with him.

"Good morning Otouto." Hana said trying to gauge how Naruto was doing after last night.

"Morning." Naruto said as he looked away from Hana's gaze from across the table.

Sitting down with a glass of milk, Kensei yawned before speaking up.

"How you holding up Naruto?" Kensei asked calmly.

"I'm doing ok I guess. I thought about it last night, and think that the old man was just trying to look out for what was best for me." Naruto replied looking at the two in front of him.

"I realized that if he had told me about my mom and dad, that I probably would of ran around the village telling anyone who would of listened to me, trying to gain there attention." Naruto finished with a down cast face.

"I'm glad you have thought this out Naruto..." Hana said with a sad smile.

"So what do you plan to do then Otouto?" Kensei asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Naruto replied.

"Nothing?" Kensei asked clearly not expecting that to be Naruto's answer.

"Yeah.. nothing.. I just want to drop the subject, and be happy that I know who both of my parents are, and move on with my life." Naruto said trying to bring a smile to his face.

"Fine.." Kensei said before reaching for his glass of milk, and taking a drink.

"That is very mature of you Naruto, I'm proud of you." Hana said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. Now, do you want to get started on training after breakfast Otouto?" Kensei asked hoping getting some training in will get Naruto in a better mood.

"Yeah, that would be good. What are we going to be doing today Kensei-nii?" Naruto said in an almost normal voice.

Smiling at hearing his brother's lifted spirits, Kensei responded.

"Something very fun.." Kensei said cryptically to get Naruto excited.

"Fun? Oh do tell!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"You will just have to find out after breakfast now wont you?" Kensei said with a small smirk to his face.

"Well you too have fun training. I'm going to be finishing unpacking while I wait for Hinata to show up to pick up where we left off yesterday." Hana said with a smile on her face as well, seeing that things were getting back to normal.

After breakfast was made, and everybody ate. Hana went upstairs to resume unpacking, and cleaning the room that Hana had made a mess of the day before, while Kensei and Naruto made their way to the back yard.

Sitting down at one of the two trees in the back yard, Kensei started explaining what they were going to be doing today.

"Today my simple minded zombie minion brother.." Kensei started.

"Yeah?" Naruto said in expectation.

"Are.." Kensei said slowly to tease his brother.

"Yeah!?" Naruto said again not liking Kensei's stalling.

"Going to be..." Kensei said again with a smirk on his face.

"YEAH!?" Naruto said while tensing up expecting this to be amazing from how Kensei was teasing him with his words.

"Learning how to mold your chakra to your limbs as you incorporate them into our families taijutsu." Kensei said simply with an evil smirk.

Clearly expecting something more flashy and destructive, Naruto's face fell.

"THAT'S IT!?" Naruto said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"What do you mean "That's it?" you do realize that in being able to do this you can easily kill people who are unsuspecting with one well aimed punch to the body right?" Kensei said in irritation.

"W-what?" Naruto asked shocked at what his brother had just said.

"Yeah.. if you push a god awful amount of chakra to one of your limbs that you are attacking with you can easily blow someones head off... No foolin.. I've seen it done before." Kensei said with a small shiver.

"Oh shit.. I would hate to see what that looked like." Naruto said with a shiver of his own coursing down his spine too.

"Well picture a watermelon on someones shoulders, and then blowing it up... except messier... you get the picture.." Kensei said while trying to push the memory away from his mind.

"Damn.. when can we start!? This will be awesome!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Right now.." Kensei said simply.

And so Kensei started explaining the proper way to push chakra into your limbs without causing bodily harm when doing so.

After teaching Naruto everything about how to channel chakra to his hands, and feet. Kensei explained that the smaller the spot that you channel the chakra to, and the more power you push into it, the more destructive the blow will be. Such as the extending a finger outwards, and pushing ungodly amounts of chakra to it at the tip of your finger and ramming it to an enemies chest, effectively blowing a massive hole through their body.

While explaining to Naruto about the finer details about everything that he was teaching him, Naruto had stars in his eyes, and was drooling at the thought of how awesome and powerful he would be after he mastered this stage of his families taijutsu. His wondering imagination was cut off by Kensei speaking up again.

"Now while this is awesome, and extremely brutal.. Our clan never really used out taijutsu's secret weapon very much. Like i said yesterday, incorporating the chakra output to out families taijutsu style is extremely taxing and can wipe out your chakra reserves if you are not careful, plus it is extremely messy..." Kensei warned.

"Got it." Naruto said while nodding his head.

"Good, now start practicing the chakra controlling exercises that i mentioned with 15 clones or so." Kensei ordered his little brother.

"Rodger!" Naruto said with a mock salute and stood up, and summoned his clones to start practicing away.

"Kensei-kun! I'm going to head into the shopping district to pick up some food for dinner tonight i'll be back in a bit!" Hana yelled from the window of their bedroom.

Hearing his mates words, Kensei yelled back from the back yard.

"Ok!" Kensei responded simply, before turning back his attention to Naruto so he could give him advise as he trained his chakra control.

Elsewhere in Konoha

After a little time had past and left the house, walking through the shopping district. Hana was getting the feeling that she was being followed. Not being able to get the sent of who was behind her, due to the crowds of people, and other various smells of the food vendors. Hana just carried on with her journey to the grocery store to get what she set out to buy.

Meanwhile a certain brown haired Inuzuka Jounin was leaning back against the wall of the building watching Hana as she made her way through the crowds of people.

"Soon Hana.. soon you will be with who you should of been with the whole time.." Ranmaru said quietly to himself before he took note of the grocery store that Hana was making her way to, and turned away in the opposite direction back to wherever it was he was going.

Making his way from the shopping district, Ranmaru set out to find the Chuunin that was tasked with capturing Hinata. Remembering his sent from the meeting a couple days back, Ranmaru tracked the Chuunin down at a local dango shop, checking out Konoha's local snake mistress, and genjutsu mistress.

"Yo." Ranmaru said to the Chuunin he was looking for.

"Oh. Hey Ranmaru. What are you doing here? Coming to check out the sights?" The Chuunin asked while nodding his head in the direction of the two women across the room from him.

"No, I could care less about those two. I came here to find you to talk to you in private, seeing how us two are going to be doing most of the work in our.. little operation." Ranmaru said quietly to the Chuunin.

"Alright, I have a place in mind. Follow me." The Chuunin said, while standing up from his seat at the table, and placed some money down on it.

Following the Chuunin to a small house, and taking the Chuunin's lead at sitting down in a chair in the living room, Ranmaru spoke up.

"So have you figured out the failures daily routine yet?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yes, she really is quite predictable really. She leaves the compound every morning around 7:30am and meets her team for morning training. She leaves around 10:30am to go to the Uzumaki house, and trains with Hana." The Chuunin said the last part quietly, knowing that Hana was a sore subject for the one armed Inuzuka Jounin.

Growling after hearing Hana being brought up in the mans report, Ranmaru spoke up again.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, she seems to be escorted most of the time home by the demon himself around 8:30pm to 9:00pm at the latest on the days that the failure goes to train with Hana. She seems to take her sweet time in going anywhere as she walks around the village, so capturing her while shes in the middle of going anywhere will be very easy." The Chuunin said with an evil smirk.

"Good." Ranmaru said with a nod.

"How are things on your end?" The Chuunin asked.

"Fine. I have scouted out and memorized Hana's daily routine long before this even happened, so It wont be hard for me to find her at the best time, and take her away to lure out that fucking Uzumaki bastard. When I get the chance i will slay him in the most inhumane of ways..." Ranmaru said darkly to the Chuunin.

"That's good, just remember that we need to make sure that Kensei is far enough away from where we lure the demon away so that he doesn't abandon Hana, and chase after his brother." The Chuunin said clearly.

"That outsider will do no such thing. He has the same weakness any male Inuzuka has. While he may not be an Inuzuka, he will fight and protect his... mate... no matter what is going on. He will stay, and fight, and die.. before being able to do anything else to save his demon bastard brother, and then... Hana will finally be mine." Ranmaru explained evilly.

"Well long as you hold up your part, the operation will go without a hitch." The Chuunin said with his evil smirk still ever present on his face.

"One last thing. We may have to do this sooner than we first talked about at the meeting." Ranmaru said.

"Why is that?" The Chuunin asked curiously.

"Because if we want to get away with this clean and clear, we need to make sure that there are not a bunch of foreigners running around. Too many people that could become potential witnesses.. too many loose ends... Be prepared at anytime that I say. I will find you when I see the right time to do so. So tell the others to be ready as well." Ranmaru explained.

"Very well." The Chuunin said to Ranmaru, as the feral Inuzuka male got up from his chair, and walked to the door leaving the small house he was lead to.

After Ranmaru left the house the Chuunin was left alone to his thoughts.

"Things are going to be very interesting here pretty soon." The man said with a wicked smile on his face, before getting up, and leaving the house as well.

Later That Day

After Hinata had shown up at the Uzumaki house, and her training with Hana was done for the day. The four in the back yard all went back inside to rest for a while, making their way to the living room.

As the four were all sitting, and talking to each other Hana yelled out suddenly in pain, grabbing her neck as she yelled.

"OW! Kensei-kun! It's hurting again!" Hana said as she was starting to tear up from the pain her mate mark was causing her.

Seeing his mate in pain Kensei quickly panicked, and stood up and ran to the kitchen. Coming back from the kitchen with a towel soaked in cold water Kensei gently laid the towel on Hana's neck after she moved her hand away from it.

Looking up at her mate with tears in her eyes, Hana spoke out.

"Kensei-kun.. It hurts..." Hana said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan.. is there anything else you can think of that might help?" Kensei asked softly.

Shaking her head no, Kensei asked something else.

"Is the cold towel helping?" Kensei spoke.

"Yes, a little. It is dulling the pain for now." Hana said quietly again.

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto were afraid of what they were seeing. With Hinata having the mark, and not being a full blooded Uzumaki like her boyfriend and mate, Hinata was especially afraid, because that could be here in a little while. Suffering all of that pain that was bringing the strong woman she saw as almost like an older sister to tears.

Naruto seeing Hinata getting uncomfortable with Hana being in pain set his hand on hers, and tried to comfort her.

"It will be alright Hinata-chan. If anything does happen we will be there for you, ok?" Naruto said, while trying to sound as positive as possible. Even though he knew nothing about what was going on.

Nodding her head at what Naruto said, Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes, silently praying for Hana's pain to go away, and for herself to not have to deal with anything like that with her mate mark.

After a few minutes of gritting her teeth, and Kensei running back to the kitchen a couple more times to get the towel cold once more, Hana's mate mark stopped causing her pain, and she finally relaxed on the couch.

Looking over at Hinata, Hana spoke for the first time since the incident happened.

"I hope you don't ever have to deal with this Hinata.." Hana said in a quiet and tired voice.

"Me too." Hinata responded quietly too looking away slightly.

"Hey Hana. Lets get you to our room, and lay you down. You need to get some rest after that, I can tell that your chakra is running very low after that for some reason." Kensei advised his mate.

"Your right Kensei-kun... Can you help me up? I don't think I can make it on my own." Hana said weakly.

"Of course my love." Kensei responded as he made his way over to Hana, and helped her up, and carried her bridal style to the staircase that made its way to their bedroom.

"We are going to call it an night early you two. If you leave the house Naruto, make sure you lock it up." Kensei ordered Naruto.

"Night you two, and I will." Naruto said looking over at Kensei as he carried Hana up the stairs.

Turning back to Hinata, Naruto spoke to her.

"Well Hinata-chan. You wanna go get some ramen with me? I haven't had Ichiraku's in a while, so I need to go." Naruto said to his girlfriend.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I'd love that." Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

Getting up from their spots on the large sectional couch, Naruto and Hinata made their way out of the house, locking it up as they left. And made their way to Ichiraku's.

After getting bombarded with questions by Ayame and her father, about where Naruto has been, and what he has been up to for a while. Naruto and Hinata finally got some peace, and quiet to enjoy their ramen and each others company. Their dinner went by quickly, and after they had finished their meal Hinata parted ways with Naruto to head back to the Hyuga compound for the night.

"Thank you for dinner Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile as she kissed Naruto on the lips quickly.

"Your welcome Hinata." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'd stay with you longer, but i would like to see Hinabi-neechan for a little bit before bed. Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek before she turned away to head home for the night.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he started walking back to his home to get some sleep.

Getting back to their respective homes, and laying down in their beds. Naruto and Hinata both could help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Hinata's mate mark, just like Hana's did today.

Pushing their fears aside for a later time, the two finally relaxed enough to let themselves fall asleep for the night.

Time Skip 1 Week

After a week had past with nothing of importance really happening, the Chuunin exams were only a week away. After a lot of arguing between Naruto and Kensei while Kensei trained Naruto, and Hana and Hinata getting along very nicely in the younger girls training. Kensei and Hana were starting to feel very confident in Naruto, and Hinata's skill levels. Little did the four know, but today was a certain day that would spell disaster for them all.

We find the four currently sitting on the back porch of the Uzumaki house, at a newly bought patio set, talking amongst each other.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that if I didn't control my chakra enough that I would blow the god dammed tree apart?!" Naruto yelled at his older brother.

"You should of known because I told you not to over do it dip shit." Kensei shot back.

"Boys.. boys.. calm down." Hana warned. As usual being the mediator of the two in their arguments.

"Hana's right you two. Let's just enjoy the nice weather, and rest of the day from being done with training for now." Hinata said in a peaceful voice.

"Hana? What time is it?" Hinata asked thinking about what she was needing to do today.

"Almost 4pm why?" Hana asked not even thinking about her question.

"Well I told my father that I would make something for dinner for my father, little sister, and myself. I haven't ever gotten the chance to do so, because normally a branch member of the clan would prepare our food, but i insisted that tonight I make dinner." Hinata said with a happy smile.

"So i need to go shopping before dinner time." Hinata finished.

"Oh! Would you like me to come with you shopping? I am sure there are somethings that i need to grab from the store as well. Seeing how these two.." Hana said with a playful glare to Kensei and Naruto who were quietly still arguing, but turned to meet Hana's glare as she brought them into the conversation. "Eat a ton of food every day." Hana finished with a small smile.

"Hey I'm a growing man!" Naruto said a little louder than needed.

"Hey don't look at me? I eat like any other normal person here." Kensei said with both of his hands held in front of him.

"That'd be great Hana." Hinata said with a smile of her own, standing from her seat.

"Great, lets go before it gets any later." Hana said as she got up as well, but was stopped by Kensei before she got to the back door to head inside.

"Hana-chan.." Kensei started but paused to make sure Hana was paying attention to him.

"If anything happens to your mark, be sure to let me know ok?" Kensei asked concerned for his mate, even though nothing ever happened to her mate mark since last week.

"I will Kensei-kun, try not to worry about it ok?" Hana said in a sweet voice.

"I'll try." Kensei said softly. "Hurry back." Kensei finished.

"Bye you two." Hana said as she ushered Hinata into the house.

As the two girls left the house Kensei and Naruto became quiet for a little bit, almost lost in thought on something. Their silence was broken by Kensei speaking up.

"Why is it that I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen?" Kensei said quietly.

"Because your crazy..." Naruto said offhandedly as he stuck a finger into his mouth, trying to get something out in between his front teeth.

"Shut it midget. I'm serious." Kensei said getting Naruto's attention.

"Don't ask how I know. I am just saying what I am feeling Naruto." Kensei advised.

Konoha's Shopping District

After leaving the house a little while ago, and making their way to the store Hana usually goes to. The two mates of the Uzumaki boys were talking to each other about random little things as they approached the store unaware of the danger that was lurking behind them from a building not too far away.

From the building across from the grocery store that the two women were heading two, a certain Inuzuka Joinin, and clanless Konoha Chuunin were talking to each other in a quiet voice so nobody could hear what they were saying.

"There they are." Ranmaru said quietly.

"So what's the plan? We never expected them to both be together while away from the Demon, and the demon's dumbshit of a brother." The Chunnin asked worried that their plan may have encountered a speed bump.

"No matter, I know exactly how to handle this. Just follow my lead. I will get Hana distracted, and take her away without anyone knowing anything, and while the failure comes out of the store looking for Hana, just wave her over and say that you saw where Hana had gone. Just make something up i don't care. Point to some random direction and knock her out. The others will take care of the rest." Ranmaru explained in a hushed tone.

"How will you get Kensei to where you are though?" The Chuunin asked.

"Just leave that to me." Ranmaru said with a grin on his face.

"Lets get closer to be ready. Remember, you stay outside, and lure her away." Ranmaru said while he started walking towards the store the two girls in question just had entered.

"Right." The Chuunin replied simply, taking Ranmaru's lead.

Inside of the store Hana and Hinata were walking through the isle of the store searching for whatever it was they were wanting to buy.

"Hey Hana, I'm going to run to the restroom for a moment. Can you carry my stuff for a minute while i am gone?" Hinata asked politely.

"Of course." Hana said with a smile, reaching for Hinata's small black plastic shopping basket with a few items inside of it.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Hinata said as she started walking towards the front of the store to where the restrooms were at.

Turning back to the shopping at hand, Hana started searching for other things she wanted to buy, but her search was cut off by an ass hole she was really not wanting to see.

"Oh hey Hana-chan. Fancy meeting you here." Ranmaru said to Hana, while carrying a similar black grocery basket with a few random items in it with his one arm.

"Ugh.. ya fancy meeting you here.." Hana said while turning away trying to ignore the asshole who wouldn't leave her alone when she lived at the Inuzuka compound.

"Hey don't be like that Hana-chan. Hey what are you making for dinner for me tonight?" Ranmaru said with a smirk as he got closer to Hana who had her back turned to him, and was looking at the shelves of food.

"I'm not making you anything. I'm making dinner for my mate, and his little brother. Now leave me alone." Hana said without even acknowledging Ranmaru's presence.

"I still don't see why you are with that foreigner Hana-chan. He is no alpha like myself. So why even bother with him?" Ranmaru said standing right behind her.

"I am with him because I lo.." Hana said but was cut off by a chop to the back of her neck, effectively knocking her out and causing her to drop the two baskets she was carrying.

Seeing Hana drop, Ranmaru grabbed the girl with his one good arm, after dropping his own basket, and shunshin'd away from the grocery store as fast as possible.

Arriving to a secluded training grounds filled with trees all around Ranmaru set Hana down on the ground admiring her beauty in her unconscious state. While wicked thoughts dance through his mind.

"Soon.. after I kill that bastard, you will.. be mine Hana." Ranmaru said dangerously as he shunshin'd back to the shopping district to get to the Uzumaki house.

Meanwhile back at the store Hinata came out of the restroom, and started looking for Hana. Not being able to find the woman in question, she started asking the other shoppers in the store, but everyone she spoke to said that they didn't see her.

Confused as to where Hana could of possibly gone Hinata made her way out of the store, and looked around to see if she was outside possibly. Not seeing her anywhere Hinata was about to make her way back into the store, but a Chuunin a little distance away was waving over to her.

Walking closer to the man, Hinata heard him call out to her.

"Hey! You looking for Hana Inuzuka?" The Chuunin asked.

"Yes. Have you seen her?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah she went over there to the store next door, after leaving the grocery store." The Chuunin lied expertly while pointing to the store he mentioned.

Looking over to the store the man had pointed out, Hinata wasn't expecting the man she was just talking to to chop her on the back of her neck. Causing the girl to drop to the ground.

Passer by's quickly saw the girl fall to the ground, and started to walk over to the down girl, but the Chuunin quickly made up a story to cover for himself.

"It's alright everyone. She just fainted. She seems to have a bad habit of doing this every once in a while." The Chuunin lied to everyone around him.

"I'll take her to the hospital just in case." He quickly added.

Everyone that was near by bought the man's lie, seeing how he was a Chuunin, and all. And quickly went back to what they were doing prior to the girl falling to the ground.

"Phew that was a close one." The Chuunin said under his breath, as he grabbed the downed girl and shunshin'd to the spot that he had told the others to wait at.

Arriving at the chosen location of the "Demon's" execution, the Chuunin laid Hinata down on the ground, and looked towards the others that had gathered in the spot.

"Looks like everything is going according to the plan." The younger Chuunin from the meeting said.

"Yes it seems so. Ranmaru was able to get Hana away from Hinata quite easily. Now we just need to get the next stage rolling." The other Chuunin said with a wicked smile on his face.

"It's your turn. Transform yourself into some random anbu, and have the demon follow you here." The older Chuunin ordered.

Taking the man's advice the younger Chuunin transformed himself in an anbu agent, and shunshin'd to the shopping district to get to the Uzumaki house.

With Ranmaru

Getting to the Uzumaki house first Ranmaru transformed himself into a random Jounin, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Kensei answered the knocking with a raised eyebrow at the "Jounin" at his door.

"What's up?" Kensei asked nonchalantly.

"I have some information for you. Hana has been kidnapped." The transformed Ranmaru said calmly.

"What!? Where is she? Who took her?!" Kensei yelled at the man at his doorway.

"I know who did, and where he is going. Follow me." The man said.

"Quick! Lets go!" Kensei shouted as he walked out of the doorway, and next to the man who was walking down the front steps.

Making their way through the village at a quick pace the two men arrived at a heavily forested area that Kensei was unfamiliar with.

Slowing down his lead, the transformed Ranmaru suddenly spoke up, as he noticed they were getting close to where he had put Hana.

"You know.. It was actually me.. who took Hana." The man said in front of Kensei, who suddenly stopped and turned around with a kunai in his hand in the blink of an eye, and charged Kensei.

"What?" Was all Kensei managed to say before taking notice of the man charging him with the kunai in hand.

Managing to avoid the attack the man had suddenly launched at him Kensei shouted out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU TOOK HER! WHERE IS SHE!?" Kensei screamed out, as he started throwing punches and kicks at the man in front of him, who was dodging Kensei's blind fury assault.

The man just smirked as he dodged the attacks, and was about to say something but Kensei managed to slip though his guard and slam his fist into his jaw. Sending Ranmaru to the side a good couple of feet and down to the ground, undoing his transformation.

Seeing who it was transformed, and admitting to taking Hana, Kensei growled out dangerously.

"It was you..." Kensei said with his eyes suddenly flashing red for an instant.

"Yes! It was me! Today i will take back what is rightfully mine! As soon as I KILL YOU" Ranmaru finished yelling as he hopped back to his feet and ran away from the now pissed off Kensei, towards where Hana was at.

Making it to where he had put Hana at with Kensei hot on his heels, Ranmaru cursed silently to himself.

"Shit.. he's too quick." Ranmaru said quietly.

Getting to the small open area Ranmaru had led him too, Kensei spotted Hana down on the ground on her back unconscious.

Seeing his mate unconscious just added more rage to Kensei as his demon shroud started forming, and his eyes turned blood red.

**"For the sake of your pitiful life, you had better not have touched my mate." **Kensei warned as he slowly made his way to Ranmaru who was smirking at him.

"Oh I will do more than just touch her when I kill you! I will show her exactly why I am a true alpha! and the only one who will be her mate!" Ranmaru yelled as he prepared for his attack.

"Earth style: Pillars of destruction!" Ranmaru called out with a one handed hand sign, effectively throwing Kensei through a loop, since he was not expecting the one armed Jounin to be able to do any jutsu's like that.

Avoiding the pillars of earth that shot forward from the ground, and barreled towards him, Kensei started flipping through hand signs at a rapid pace.

"Wind style: Wind Scythe!" Kensei yelled out as he swiped his right arm through the air causing a wind filled scythe to come screaming towards Ranmaru who was still holding his earth styled attack.

Seeing the wind scythe coming at him Ranmaru just narrowly avoided the blade of wind that was heading towards him, wanting to cut him in half.

Seeing his chance to engage in close combat, so that no other jutsu's were used to possibly hit Hana, Kensei shunshin'd next to Ranmaru and hit him square in the ribcage, effectively cracking a couple of ribs.

"Dammit that hurt you bastard!" Ranmaru yelled at Kensei as he jumped towards Kensei in an almost kick boxing form of taijutsu.

Seeing Ranmaru taking the bait for close combat Kensei started brawling on the man who just seemed to have a knack for pissing him off, completely abandoning any and all thoughts of using his families taijutsu style.

As the brawling between the two continued for a few minutes, Hana opened her eyes, and tried to adjust them to the sunlight of the outside world.

Realizing that she was no longer in the store she was in with Hinata, and hearing grunts of pain from fighting Hana sat herself up and turned her head towards where she heard the fighting, only to see Kensei and Ranmaru brutally attacking each other with both of them taking quite a few hits.

"Kensei-kun!" Hana yelled out seeing Kensei getting slashed in the arm from the kunai Ranmaru was holding in his one hand.

Kensei hearing Hana's voice yelled back to her while trying to avoid any other slashes to his body as the fight continued.

**"Stay where you are Hana." **Kensei spoke in a dark voice, causing Hana to worry even more about him.

"Will you just hold still you little shit!" Ranmaru howled out as he started getting frustrated that he couldn't get any solid kicks to Kensei.

"You will die here anyways so just hold still!" Ranmaru yelled out as he avoided a punch to the face from Kensei.

**"No, I think it will be you who will die here today." **Kensei growled out as he tried furiously to cause as much pain to the man who had kidnapped his mate.

"Kensei-kun! I'll go get help!" Hana yelled out as she tried to stand up, and run to get some help.

"Oh no you don't!" Ranmaru yelled as he jumped away from Kensei, and threw the Kunai towards Hana, trying to make it hit the tree in front of her, but his aim was off and was going to hit Hana instead of scare her to stay.

**"HANA-CHAN!" **Kensei screamed as he shunshin'd in front of Hana, and took the kunai Ranamru had thrown right into his lower back, as he covered Hana with his body.

Seeing Kensei fall to the ground to his knees, Hana started shaking in fear that Kensei was going to die. Seeing him up close she saw that the slash down his arm was very deep, and he was losing a lot of blood from it, and had bruises and smaller cuts bleeding all over his body.

"Kensei-kun.. please.. get up.." Hana begged quietly to her mate who was squinting his eyes in pain.

"Please..." Hana begged again, but was scared out her thoughts as Ranmaru appeared behind Kensei, and grabbed a fist full of his hair and jerked him upwards, and throw him back away from Hana.

"You stay there Hana. The outsider will die today, and you will.. be mine." Ranmaru spoke, effectively stunning the girl to remain still in fear.

Going back to Kensei who was trying to get the kunai out, Ranmaru came over and put his foot over the kunai that was protruding out of Kensei's back applying a little pressure to it, causing Kensei to scream out in pain.

**"You bastard!" **Kensei yelled out while in excruciating pain.

"Just lay there, and die you piece of shit." Ranmaru said with an evil smirk on his face, as he applied even more pressure onto the kunai sticking out of Kensei.

Hearing Kensei yelling out in pain in her frozen state, Hana's vision started fading from her.

As her vision turned to black, Hana could still hear Kensei yelling in pain as Ranmaru continued to torture Kensei further, and then a similar pain coming from her mate mark flared up again causing Hana to yelp in pain.

The only thing different about this time was that instead of just her neck hurting, Hana's whole body started burning.. from her feet to her eyes, Hana was in excruciating pain, almost as if she was experiencing what Kensei was going through right now.

Not being able to stand it any more Hana screamed out.

**"KENSEI-KUN PLEASE DON'T DIE!"** Hana screamed out, before her vision snapped back, to what she had seen before it faded away.

Suddenly Hana took notice that her body was glowing red similar to how Kensei's was right now, and that her vision seemed to be a lot more sharper than it normally was.

Abandoning all questions as to what was going on right now, Hana stood up from the ground, and slowly made her way over to Kensei's, and the one armed Ranmaru.

**"Get off of my mate... right... now.." **Hana said in a dark demonic but still obviously feminine voice.

Hearing Hana's voice, Ranmaru looked over to see Hana walking towards him, glowing red with glowing red eyes just as Kensei did right now.

**"I SAID GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!****" **Hana screamed as she vanished from sight and appeared right in front of Ranmaru, and blasted the Jounin square into the nose with a powerful right arm, sending the Inuzuka Jounin off of her mate.

Kensei moved his head slightly after hearing Hana's voice, and feeling Ranmaru no longer stepping down onto the kunai, saw Hana's appearance and smiled weakly.

**"Well now.. and I thought you couldn't get any sexier."** Kensei said with a small smirk.

**"Stay here my love.. I'll be right back."** Hana told her mate but was cut off by Kensei.

**"No. I'm going to finish this right now. If you see an opening take it, but I will be the one to engage him right now." ** Kensei told Hana.

Backing away from Kensei slightly so he could stand up, Hana reached for the kunai stuck into her mates back, and pulled it out quickly, causing Kensei to flinch as it was pulled out.

**"Damn that hurt..." **Kensei said in a quiet low voice.

Meanwhile Ranmaru recovered from Hana's surprisingly powerful punch to his face, that effectively broke nose, and charged the two demonic looking mates ready to kill Kensei, and take back what was in his mind his.

"You will die right here you piece of trash!" Ranmaru yelled wildly as he closed in on Kensei at a fast pace.

Kensei seeing the man's charge steadied himself, and flared a good amount of chakra into the index and middle finger on his right hand and readied it at his side as he took a crouching position to meet the charging feral male.

**"Hana. Get back and close your eyes once you are far enough away." **Kensei order his mate.

**"Why Kensei-kun?" **Hana asked clearly not liking being told this.

**"Just do it!" **Kensei yelled out as Ranmaru closed the gap between them.

Hana taking her mates orders jumped away from her mate, and closed her eyes just as she was told.

With in feet from Kensei Ranmaru yelled out..

"THOSE EYES.. THOSE DAMNED EYES! THEY'RE ALWAYS MOCKING ME! AND THAT'S WHY YOU GOTTA DIE!" Ranmaru screamed as he outstretched his clawed hand that was aimed right for Kensei's heart.

Seeing the distance shorten, and seeing it was the perfect time to strike Kensei pushed even more chakra to his finger tips wanting to end this right now, and struck his arched hand forward with his index and middle finger glowing almost a black color.

Moving his body out of Ranmaru's fast approaching clawed hand, Kensei smashed his arched palm onto Ranmaru's face, with his black glowing two fingers digging directly into Ranmaru's eye sockets. Immediately using his momentum, Kensei forced the man backwards, and down to the ground, slamming his head into the hard earth below.

Everything went still for a few seconds as Kensei held onto Ranmaru's fallen form. Seeing the man not moving or breathing, Kensei pulled his fingers out of Ranmaru's eye sockets, and stood up off of the man.

**"Stupid piece of shit..."** Kensei said with hate and malice dripping off of his voice. Before spitting on the man he had just killed.

Releasing his glare of the dead body on the ground Kensei called over to Hana.

**"Hana-chan.. I don't know if you should look, but it's over now." **Kensei told his mate as he walked over to Hana.

**"Kensei-kun! Are you ok!?" **Hana yelled as she raced over to Kensei who was weakly trying to make his way over to Hana.

**"Honestly.. no.. I'm losing too much blood. Can you patch me up until we get home?"** Kensei asked weakly.

**"Of course hun! Here let me start with your arm." **Hana said as she focused some chakra for the mystic palm.

As she was healing Kensei, she heard Kensei speak up again.

**"Try calming your mind, and body down Hana-chan. Fill your thoughts of happier times, and of the people who you love. That should deactivate the demon shroud."** Kensei told his mate.

**"D-demon shroud? Like the one you have? I'm confused Kensei-kun... how do I have your clan's Kekke Genkai?" **Hana asked really confused at being told that her glowing body is really one of Kensei's clan's Kekke Genkai.

**"Just do it my love."** Kensei said with a soft smile gracing his slightly beaten and bloodied face.

Stopping her mystic palm jutsu, and taking the advise that her mate had told her a moment before. Hana relaxed and closed her eyes, and thought of what life will be like when Kensei and herself have kids, and live happily in their own home. As she started feeling lighter, and more at peace.

Opening her eyes again, Hana noticed that her body was no longer glowing, so that must of been the trick to it.

"Thank you Kensei-kun." Hana said softly before resuming her healing of Kensei's body.

Releasing his own demon shroud with his eyes still closed, Kensei responded.

"Not a problem my mate." Kensei said as he opened his eyes once more to meet Hana, but was shocked at what he saw.

"Hana-chan!" Kensei yelled out.

"What is it Kensei-kun?" Hana ask nervously, did she do something wrong?

"Your.. your eyes..." Kensei said while his own blue eyes stared at Hana's. "They're.. beautiful..." Kensei finished in a quiet voice.

"My eyes are? Um.. thank you?" Hana said confused at what Kensei was talking about.

"No, Hana.. Your eyes changed... they are the most brilliant ruby red color i have ever seen..." Kensei said amazed by how Hana's eyes now looked. (Think of Kurenai's eyes but.. well.. prettier.)

Taking a kunai out of her pouch, Hana raised the blade eye level and looked into its reflection, and saw that she did indeed have a set of very beautiful ruby red eyes.

"Wow.. they are pretty... how did this happen Kensei-kun?" Hana asked quietly, as she tried to wrap her head around everything, but then turned her head away from Kensei, and saw Ranmaru's down, and dead body bleeding all over the ground.

"My.. god... What did you do to him Kensei-kun?" Hana asked fearful to even know, but asked anyways.

"You really want to know?" Kensei asked in a very quiet low voice.

"I'd like to know, that way if my mom asked I can tell her everything that happened." Hana said quietly as well.

"I literally forced a ton of chakra into my fingers, and caught his face as he was trying to stab me, and dug my fingers into his eye sockets, and released the built up chakra i had in my finger tips, and literally blew up his brain from the inside." Kensei said in a dead serious voice.

"That's.. that's.." Hana stumbled out.

"Too descriptive? Sorry, but you asked." Kensei said as he turned his head away from Hana's gaze.

"I'm sorry Kensei-kun, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that I've never seen or heard of anyone being killed like that." Hana said with a sincere voice, trying to reassure her mate.

"I... I just wanted him gone.. for good..." Kensei started, and paused for a second to control himself. "If I left him alive... I am sure he would of come after you, or myself again... I couldn't go on always watching over my shoulder for that prick every day of my life, fearing that he was going to try something else like this." Kensei said as he started to tear up.

"Kensei-kun.." Hana said in a loving voice. "Please don't be sad.. It's ok, we both are alive, and Ranmaru is dead, he wont be bothering us anymore." Hana said as she hugged Kensei gently to not aggravate his wounds any further.

"Thank you Hana-chan, I.." Kensei started but was cut off by a sudden blast of familiar chakra making itself known.

"Kensei-kun..." Hana whispered quietly.

"SHIT!" Kensei yelled as he stood up quickly, and flinched from his bodies protest to stay, and rest.

**"IT'S NARUTO! WE NEED TO GO HANA-CHAN!" **Kensei screamed as his demon shroud once again flared up startling Hana.

"What's going on Kensei-kun!?" Hana asked frantically.

**"NARUTO'S IN TROUBLE! I CAN FEEL IT!" **Kensei explained to his mate in a panic, as he started running to where he felt Naruto's chakra skyrocketing.

"I'm right behind you Kensei-kun!" Hana said as she followed her glowing and panicked mate to his little brother.

"So there is still an Uzumaki still alive.. and one with his clan's Kekke Genkai as well.. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to hear about this. I better come up with a plan to get them away from the village." A silver haired, glasses wearing teen said with a smirk as he shunshin'd from the area.

With Naruto

A little bit after Kensei, and a random Jounin had took off from the house, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto sat down on the couch, and waited for everyone to get back to the house to figure out dinner.

A few minutes later after thinking to himself he heard a few knocks at the door, and went to answer it.

Opening the door, Naruto said an anbu at his door.

"Uzumaki-san. The Hokage has ordered me to bring you with me. Please follow me." The transformed Chuunin said to the black haired boy in front of him.

"He did? What for?" Naruto question not really thinking anything of it.

"I am not at liberty to say anything about my mission details, now lets go." The fake anbu said turning away from the boy at the doorway.

"Ok fine. I just hope this doesn't take too long." Naruto said as he shut the door, and locked it.

After the door was locked Naruto felt the "anbu" grab his wrist, and shunshin him away from his home to god knows where.

Arriving in a swirl of leaves at the position the assassination squad of civilians, and ignorant fucks alike had agreed upon. Naruto was thrown to the ground hard by the transformed Chuunin, and pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back, and his face to the dirt below.

"I brought the demon piece of shit.." The Chuunin spoke out.

After hearing the Chuunin's words, the others from the meeting all came out of their hiding spots from behind the trees surrounding Naruto, as he was pinned to the ground by the Chuunin's weight.

"Let the fun begin." One of the civilians said with a dangerous looking grin on his face.

"You will pay for all of those you killed 13 years ago demon!" Another civilian spoke out.

"Yeah! Today is the day you die!" A Chuunin yelled out encouraging the others.

After the Chuunin's words the mob of ignorant people all started punching, and kicking the downed Naruto as soon as the Chuunin who brought him here hopped off of Naruto.

Taking the punches, and having no real way to move at all to defend himself, Naruto found himself in a helpless situation.

"What... did... I ever.. do.. TO YOU!" Naruto tried to scream out as he was being brawled on by the mass of people surrounding him.

"Shut up, and die you monster! You will pay for killing my parents!" A Chuunin yelled out as he brought his fist down into Naruto's midsection.

While getting the shit kicked out of him, Naruto was trying to figure out why things like this kept happening in his life.

"Why... why does everyone here hate me... Sure i have Kurama inside of me.. but that doesn't make me him! Why can't they all understand that! Dad sealed Kurama in me to save the village! and now look what they are doing to me! Is this what you wanted the villagers to see me as dad!?... Why... why wont they just leave me alone... I just want to be left alone... and be happy..." Naruto thought to himself sadly, as the beating his was taking continued without pause.

As his beating carried on, Naruto was losing hope of ever being able to get out of this. Let alone survive! Thinking to himself about Hinata, Kensei, and Hana. The three he cared more about in his life than anyone else, Naruto started to tear up, and let his tears run down his face without concern.

"Hey look the demon is crying!" A civilian said as he continued his assault on the young boy on the ground.

Hearing the man's boastful voice, as he pointed out that Naruto was crying, made something snapped in Naruto's mind, like a bullet hitting a car window.

No longer feeling the pain of the punches, kicks, and stomps that made their way down onto his prone form, Naruto's piercing blew eyes bled red, followed by the six black rings around his pupil, and then followed by the 9 tomes that spun their way around the rings, until they had found their positions.

One of the people in the mob noticed Naruto's eye just now changing, spoke out.

"What the..." The man tried to say but was cut off by Naruto.

In a way that Naruto could only later describe as remembering a memory from the back of his mind. Naruto screamed out.

**"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"** Naruto yelled wildly into the dirt as time looked as if it had stopped for a moment, before everyone that was surrounding him was blasted away into the trees around the area.

With everyone hitting the ground hard after hitting the trees, Naruto started glowing red, matching his glowing red 9 tomed Rinnegan.

**"Why... Why wont you all just leave me alone...?" **Naruto questioned quietly as he got off of the ground.

Steadying himself as he rose to his feet, and started walking forward ever so slowly.

**"Why can't you all understand.. that I deserve to be happy too!?" **Naruto shouted out to a couple of his attackers that were trying to get to their feet.

"Because you are the one object of this villages hatred! With you gone this village will be as it should!" One of the council members shouted from his kneeling position near by.

**"Is... that really how you all feel...?" **Naruto said quietly in a stern dangerous voice with power dripping off of it.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" The same man yelled glaring directly at Naruto.

**"Fine... if that's the case.. then.." **Naruto said quietly as he took in a deep breath.

**"THEN I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME! I DON'T CARE IF I EVER GAIN YOURS OR THIS VILLAGES RESPECT! I'M DONE! THE ONLY THING I WANT NOW... IS FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!"** Naruto screamed as the red and black swirling chakra cloak he was encased in flared upwards almost as if sending a signal out, and got into a crouching position, pulling out two kunai from his pouch and grasped them with both hands.

With his mind made up, and narrowing his eyes towards the closest set of his attackers around him, Naruto charged them. One by one Naruto slashed away at the civilians that were attacking him moments before, killing them in the most brutal way possible.

Slashing all that he came in contact with in the face, the neck, the arms, legs, hell it didn't matter to him right now, Naruto was on a drunken blood lust rampage, and wanted nothing more than to destroy those that wanted to destroy him.

As his rampage continued Naruto's thoughts were going haywire as he continued killing his captors, and attackers.

"They all deserve to die... they hate me... so i should hate them right? So then if they want to kill me! then I will just have to kill them first!" Naruto thought as he stabbed one of his kunai's into of of the attackers chest.

"Kensei-nii was right.. this village will never change, I can't believe I have been so blind for so long about this! God being here makes me sick!" Naruto thought on as he resumed his attacks on the people in the area, while running off of the side of a couple trees, Naruto launched himself towards another group of attackers than managed to get up, and continued his slaughter as he killed them all without remorse.

After a minute, or so of wildly slashing through everyone, and not a single person from the mob being able to move out of the crazed blood drunk Naruto's way.

Naruto stopped as he pulled one of his kunai's out of the skull of the Chuunin that just so happened to take Hinata, and himself away.

**"You all lived a pathetic existence, and died in a pathetic way..."** Naruto spoke in a low demonic voice.

Unbeknownst to him, Hinata woke up just a few moments ago, and was currently a short distance away from him, and saw the last part of Naruto driving one of his kunai into the man who had knocked her out, and taken her here against her will.

Scared beyond all doubt, and against her better judgement Hinata started walking towards the blood drunk Naruto who was encased in a blood red, and black chakra cloak similar to the one she had seen Kensei in the day before.

"N-n-naruto...kun?" Hinata stuttered out just barely loud enough for her boyfriend to hear.

Whipping his head around to meet the voice of his girlfriend Naruto quickly saw the fear that Hinata was experiencing from what he had just done now.

**"Hinata... what are you doing here? They didn't hurt you too... did they?" **Naruto asked with his eyes narrowing to check Hinata over as he approached her.

"No..." Hinata responded, and taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Naruto-kun.. I love you... please... calm down.. for me.. please?" Hinata begged her blood drenched boyfriend, and mate.

Seeing that Hinata in fact did not appear to be hurt, and seeing that Hinata was very afraid of him right now, Naruto slowly, but surely calmed himself down, but was still encased his his demon shroud, and was about to speak, but was interrupted by the appearance of Hana, and his brother. Both of which looked like hell right now, and terrified with the possibility of what was going on after feeling Naruto's chakra jump high enough almost as if it was warning them of his danger.

**"Nii-san.. nee-chan? What's going on!?"** Naruto yelled as his own demon shroud flickered brighter for a moment in his confusion at seeing everyone arrive.

**"I don't know Naruto.. but he worst has happened.."** Kensei said quietly as he, and Hana made their way over to him.

Taking in the appearance of the bloody carnage around the area, Kensei spoke up.

**"We need to leave as soon as possible. Ranmaru kidnapped Hana-chan, and tried to kill me to get her. And from the looks of things here, I think they did the same with Hinata to lure you out, and kill you."** Kensei asked almost afraid to be correct in his assumption that the worst had indeed... happened.

**"Yeah... these stupid fucks beat the living shit out of me after I was forced here by that guy!" **Naruto yelled as he pointed his finger over to the Chuunin who had forced himself, and Hinata here to the clearing. Who was laying on his back with a terrified expression on his ,as his mouth was wide open, and eyes showing terror running through them, as a large hole on the side of his skull was bleeding profusely onto the ground below.

**"We need to get home as fast as possible everyone. Hinata?" **Kensei spoke to his brother's dark blue haired mate.

"Yes..?" Hinata asked unsure of what to do.

**"We are leaving Konoha. You can come with us if you want, but you will have to leave everything in this village behind. It's your choice." **Kensei told Hinata.

"Leave the village?" Hinata said sadly. Thinking about all of the people she would be leaving behind. Her team, Kurenai, her father, her little sister... but at the same time, she would be leaving behind the very clan that had scorned her, looked down upon her. With her mind made up she met Kensei's glowing red eyes once more, and voiced her decision.

"I'm going too. I can't be in this village anymore if Naruto-kun leaves me. I'm his mate, and we need to stay together." Hinata said with conviction

Hearing Hana's words brought a smile to her face, and spoke up.

"I'll take you to your clan's compound to get anything you need to bring with us. Kensei-kun?" Hana stopped to get her mates attention, who walked over to Naruto.

"Can you give me one of your sealing scrolls, so we can put Hinata's belongings in it?" Hana asked her mate quickly.

Reaching in his bag and tossing one of the scrolls Hana had asked for, Kensei responded.

**"Hurry back to the house, as soon as all four of us are at the house I will seal everything up, and we will leave immediately." **Kensei said as he set a hand on Naruto's shoulders.

Taking their leave from the area of the bloody massacre, Hana and Hinata raced back to the village to get Hinata's belongings so they could leave Konoha behind.

Seeing the two girls leave the area, Kensei spoke up to Naruto.

**"Naruto.. we need to calm down, and think very clearly right now. If we do not.. we could get the girls... and ourselves killed..." **Kensei warned with a serious voice, as he released his demon shroud.

**"How can I not be freaking out right now Kensei-nii! These ass holes tried to kill me! They kidnapped Hinata-chan!"** Naruto said frantically to his brother.

"I know that Naruto, and that is why we are leaving! But we can't have the two of us running around the village putting out crazy amounts of chakra! We will attract unwanted attention!" Kensei yelled to his brother.

**"Fine.." **Naruto said simply as he calmed himself down enough to release his own demon shroud, returning himself back to his black hair, piercing blue eyed state.

"Good, now lets get the fuck outta here, follow me, and don't let anyone see you if possible. The two of us beaten to high hell, and drenched in blood is bound to make people ask questions..." Kensei said quietly, as he headed over to where Hana, and Hinata had left the area from.

"Lets go.. you were right.. this village makes me sick.." Naruto said loud enough for his brother to hear him, as he followed close behind, never looking back at the carnage that was strewn about in the open area.

With Hinata and Hana

Getting to the Hyuga compound quickly and getting inside with little trouble, Hana and Hinata made their way to Hiashi's office to give him a quick explanation.

Opening the door without even knocking, the two women saw Hiashi inside working on his paperwork as usual.

About to speak out for interrupting his work without asking proper permission, Hiashi quickly looked up, and saw the state the two girls were in.

"What.. happened to you two?" Hiashi asked almost scared to know.

"We were both taken against our wills by a group of people wanting to kill Kensei-kun, and Naruto." Hana said quickly.

"Kensei killed to person who took me, and lured him to the area, but seeing how the guy was a special jounin, Kensei-kun had a hard time killing the guy. And Hinata was taken by a person who was part of the group seeking to kill Naruto. Naruto killed all of them.. in.. in.." Shaking her head for a moment to rid herself of the memory of what the area had looked like. "Naruto killed them all to protect himself and Hinata. We are leaving the village. We just thought we should let you know." Hana finished explaining.

"Leaving the village? Hinata. You can't be seriously thinking about leaving the village? You are a Hyuga of the main branch, you can be taken again, and sold away to create more Byakugan users.. please tell me you have thought this through my daughter?" Hiashi asked almost in a panic.

"I have father.. I won't live in a place where everyone looks at my future husband in such hate... I love you, and Hinabi-chan, but I can't stay here if Naruto-kun leaves.. please understand father..." Hinata said sadly.

Seeing his daughters conviction to leave with the Uzumaki boys, Hiashi could do nothing but sigh, before speaking up again.

"Hinata... I've always told you that I just want you to be happy in your life.. and if leaving the village will make you happy then you may go... but I have only one condition for the two Uzumaki's.." Hiashi spoke to the two girls in the room.

"They must follow through on the deal that Naruto, and I were talking about. They must create a new seal that prevents the Byakugan from getting into others hands, while not having the function of punishment. The must be certain of this seal working because I expect them to put it on you first, to protect our clan's Kekke Genkai." Hiashi explained his condition.

"I will tell Kensei-kun, and Naruto as soon as we get the chance. Thank you Hiashi-sama." Hana said with a bow, quickly.

"Thank you father." Hinata said as she rushed her father to hug him before she left.

"I love you Hinata.. now before you go you need to write a quick letter of resignation, saying that you are resigning as a shinobi of the leaf and leave your headbands here with me. Hana-san, you may want to do the same." Hiashi advised the two girls.

"Right." Hana said as she walked towards the desk to do as she was told.

"I don't want you two to be marked as missing nin." Hiashi said but paused thinking of something else.

"Where will you be going after you leave?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"I am not really sure to be honest Hiashi-sama. We will try to keep in contact with you whenever we can to let you know where to find us when we settle down." Hana informed the Hyuga patriarch.

"Very well." Hiashi said as he set the two pieces of blank paper on his desk, for the girls to write out on.

"I will tell the Hokage that I found these in Hinata's room, after not being able to find her at dinner. That should help you guys get some time to make it far enough away without the possibility of retrieval squad catching up too quickly. I hope you all know what you are doing..." Hiashi said the last part in a quiet voice.

Finishing their resignations, and handing them to Hiashi, Hinata hugged her father one last time before heading to her room to pack up extremely quickly.

"Goodbye father.. please tell Hinabi-chan that i love her, and will miss her." Hinata said as she reached for the door to head to her room.

"Thank you again Hiashi-sama.. and if you ever get the chance.. will you tell my mother in private what happened... I don't think I will get the chance to say goodbye to my family after this.." Hana said sadly.

"I will make sure to do so Hana-san. Now hurry up and go." Hiashi said.

Leaving the office of the leader of the Hyuga, the two girls made their way to Hinata's room.

With Kensei and Naruto

After making their way through the forested area that Naruto and Hinata were taken to, the two Uzumaki boys noticed that the village was packed with the dinner crowds making their way to the restaurants all around the shopping district. Not wanting to be seen Kensei stopped Naruto from moving any more forward towards the crowds.

"Naruto, stop, and grab a hold of my hand." Kensei said in a serious voice.

"What? why?" Naruto questioned his brother.

"Just do it. I'll shunshin us to the house from here." Kensei said as he grabbed a hold of his little brothers hand seeing how he was just going to argue with him about it.

Arriving at their house Kensei quickly unlocked the house, and the two boys went inside.

"Go upstairs and quickly change into a set of clean shinobi gear, that way we aren't carrying the sent of blood all over us. After you have changed I want you to move everything from the back yard into the house, everything that is not inside that belongs to us. And don't break anything. While you are doing that, I will be placing seals all around our house so we can seal everything up. After the girls get here i will seal the house and we will all leave this god forsaken place." Kensei explained as the two made their way up the staircase to their rooms to change.

"Alright.." Naruto said as he got to his room, and went in to change out his torn and bloody clothes.

Getting to his room as well Kensei sighed out loud, as he went inside and grabbed himself a new set of clothes. Wincing as he tried to get his clothes off of his sore and barely healed body, Kensei pushed the pain away as he got his clothes off and changed into a new set.

"Shit... I don't think I have ever been this banged up.." Kensei mused to himself.

"I'm going outside now Kensei-nii." Naruto said as he appeared into Kensei, and Hana's room from the doorway.

Turning around to meet his brother Kensei smiled weakly.

"Alright, I will be out in just a minute." Kensei responded as Naruto left to make his way to the back yard.

After getting outside Naruto started putting everything that was out on the back deck, and in the yard as well. The bird feeder Hana bought, the pen area that Hana's triplets were currently sleeping in, and brought the three ninken inside as well. To the patio furniture that his brother mentioned earlier.

Kensei making his way outside started in the front of the house, walking around the perimeter of their home, and stopping every couple of feet to place a new seal onto the house before moving on to place the next.

Getting to the back yard, and seeing Naruto putting the last of their stuff into the house, Hana and Hinata arrived to the house.

"Kensei-kun? What are you doing?" Hana asked her mate.

"I'm placing the seals around the house, so i can seal it all up in one go. Sealing something as big as a house and everything inside of it takes a lot more preparations than sealing a few items inside of a scroll." Kensei explained as he continued placing the small seals around the house.

Finishing placing his seals all around the house Kensei spoke up as everyone else was in the living room talking quietly to each other.

"Everything is all set. We don't have the time to run and get groceries or anything like that, we can't run the risk. We take what we have now, and get the hell out of here now." Kensei informed the 3 in the room with him.

"Kensei-nii how are we getting out of the village? There are shinobi everywhere.." Naruto asked curiously.

"I think i have the perfect plan for that. Hana." Kensei started getting his mate's attention.

"Yes Kensei-kun?" Hana responded sweetly.

"You will be the one to leave the village from the front gates.." Kensei started but was cut off by Naruto.

"The front gates?! I'd ask if you were nuts, but we already know you are." Naruto shouted at his brother.

Getting pissed at his brothers mouthing off in a serious situation, Kensei rushed Naruto grabbing him by the face and throwing him to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up. And listen to me. I am not fucking around here!" Kensei warned his brother as his eyes flashed red for a moment.

From the floor of their house Naruto quickly mumbled out an apology, and Kensei released his little brother and helped him stand back up.

"Now Hana will be the one to exit the village through the front because she is the least expected out of all of us to have someone keeping tabs on her. She will place a short term summoning seal on the rest of us so, Hana can summon us once she is far enough away from the village so we all can get the hell out of here. Agreed?" Kensei asked everyone.

"That will work for me." Naruto said while rubbing his face softly.

"That is a great plan Kensei-kun. Lets hurry up, and go." Hana said as Kensei walked over to Hana telling her how to make the short term summoning contract seals for the plan.

After Hana getting the short term summoning seals down and place on the other three, Kensei spoke up again.

"Hinata, don't worry. Everything will be fine once we get out of here. Naruto, Hana-chan, and myself will always look out for you. We are officially a family as of right this moment. As soon as we leave this village." Kensei started as he pointed to Hana.

"You will be known as Hana Uzumaki, and nothing else." And you, he said while pointing to Hinata.

"Will be known as Hinata Uzumaki from this day forth and nothing else. The two of you will have to leave your clan's names behind as soon as we leave just in case anyone catches wind of our names as we are traveling. Seeing how Hana now has those beautiful ruby eyes now." Kensei said with a wink to his mate.

This should be easier than I expected, I also have a hunch on something else, but i will save that for a later time when we are not running the fuck away from a village full of backwards retards who can't understand what "SEALING" something inside of someone means." Kensei explained

"Hana, it's time for you to head out of the village. We will stay in the back yard of the house after i seal it up. Summon us when your a good distance away." Kensei advised his mate.

"I will hun." Hana replied as she went up, and kissed Kensei on the lips before she went to the door, and left the house.

"Like i said the rest of us will wait outside, but Naruto, I need to you write a letter of resignation from being a shinobi of this village, that way we can leave without being marked as missing nin.. or at least i hope.." Kensei said slightly worried at what might happen.

Getting a pen and piece of paper, Kensei set them on the kitchen counter for Naruto to write on. Telling Naruto exactly what to write, Naruto followed his brothers instructions, and waited on what they should do next.

"Lets go outside now. After I seal the house up, Naruto will leave the letter, and his headband on top of it to weight it down from blowing away. Make sure it is in plain sight." Kensei explained.

"Ok." Naruto responded as he made his way to the back door with Hinata following behind her boyfriend.

As Naruto and Hinata made their way out of the house, Kensei spoke to himself in the now empty kitchen.

"I hope Kami helps us escape this place in one piece... I don't know if i can hold up getting in another battle right now, and make it to Uzu afterwards..." Kensei said in a quiet voice as he made his way to the back yard.

Seeing Naruto and Hinata standing by one of the trees in the back yard, Kensei made his way over to a part of the house where he would start the sealing.

Finding the spot he was looking for Kensei yelled out.

"SEAL!" Kensei called out with his palm laid against the wall of the house.

After Kensei called out his instruction, the house started glowing a light blue with thin lights of chakra racing all around the base of the house, connecting the spots where Kensei had placed the seals. After the lines connected the last seal, the house glowed a dim grey color and vanished into thin air, and into the scroll in Kensei's other hand.

Turning back to Naruto, and Hinata who were looking on wide eyed at never seeing something as big as a house sealed up, Kensei spoke out.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Ha.." Kensei started but was quickly cut off as the three of them vanished into puffs of smoke, leaving only an empty lot where their house once stood, and Naruto's letter of resignation, with his headband that Iruka gave him laying on top of it carefully.

With Hana After She Left The House

Making her way quickly through the crowded streets of Konoha, on a mission to the front gates with her triplets in tow, Hana was nearing in on the front gates.

Stopping as she got closer she saw that the two guards that normally were positioned at the gates talking to each other.

"The next rotation is late again.. I'm sick of waiting for them to get here. Lets go. I have a hot date tonight." One of the guards spoke up.

"Yeah this is bullshit. They need to be punished for making us wait all the time for their asses to show up." The other guard said as he and the other guard left their posts.

Smiling at her continent way of escape without having to speak to anyone, Hana shunshin'd past the front gates of the village and reappeard a short distance away outside of the gates, and quickly ran to the trees. Leaping through the trees for a few minutes Hana jumped down seeing a small clearing to her right further into the forest.

Getting to the ground Hana called out quietly.

"Summoning Jutsu!" causing three puffs of smoke to appear, and hearing one of the clouds of smoke talking.

..na to... summon.. us..." Kensei said with a sweat drop.

"Hey Hana-chan.. that was quicker than I was expecting." Kensei said with a small smile, while putting the scroll that had the house in it, into one of his pouches.

"Yeah, thankfully the guards at the front were having a small issue with the night rotation being late for their watch. I just took advantage of their absence." Hana said with a smile of her own.

Reaching down and petting the triplets, Kensei looked back to Naruto, and Hinata.

"Time to go guys. We need to cover as much ground as possible. We will try to make it to the land of waves before morning, and then rest for a bit before taking off again." Kensei said as he went over and kissed Hana.

"You did great my love." Kensei said softly.

"Thank you hun." Hana said smiling after the kiss.

"Let's go.. I feel like I am going to catch a disease from being too close to this village again." Naruto said with his head turned back to the village with a glare.

"Right." Kensei said simply as he lead the other three, and Hana's triplets through the trees and to the land of waves.

At The Hokage's Tower

Hiruzen was having an actually alright day. His paper work was not as nearly as bad as it has been in the past few days. None of the civilian council members were barking at his door, demanding stupid things. Today.. was a good day, and he looked forward to getting home, and relaxing while reading his students famous little orange book.

That was... until a knock rapped out on his door.

"Hokage-sama. I have urgent matter to speak to you about." A voice called out from the door, sounding like Hiashi to the old Hokage.

"Come in." Hiruzen responded.

Opening the door, and approaching the Hokage's desk, with two pieces of paper, and two headbands in his hand. Hiashi set them on all on the desk and started explaining to the Hokage.

"What is this all about Hiashi?" Hiruzen said in a serious voice. Knowing what the two headbands set on his table meant.

"Hokage-sama... at dinner tonight at my clan's compound, Hinata was not present. So after dinner i went to her room to check on her, and noticed that her room was empty.. as in completely stripped out of her belongings... the only thing i found were these." Hiashi started while pointing to the headbands of Hinata and Hana.

Grabbing the two pieces of paper, Hiruzen read them over before looking back at Hiashi.

"How could this of happened...?" Hiruzen asked Hiashi.

"I do not know Hokage-sama... It seems the villagers, and some shinobi still held a great deal of hatred towards Naruto after the Kyuubi's attack all those years ago, and snapped at the chance to get rid of him, as well as Kensei-san..." Hiashi spoke.

"This will not end well for either the village.. nor those four..." Hiruzen said sadly.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama. Hana-san, and my daughter willingly resigned as shinobi of this village. Making them ordinary citizens of the village. Letting them come and go as they please. You can't be saying that you will mark them as missing nin!" Hiashi shouted in an angered voice.

"I will do no such thing Hiashi. I am simply saying that other countries will take notice that there are two true blooded Uzumaki's running around the elemental nations.. one being the Yondaime's son and heir, and the other the head of the clan... and also your daughter is not a branded Hyuga so Kumo will have a field day when they figure out she is out of the village." Hiruzen explained.

"I am aware of that, but i have full faith in Kensei-san, and Naruto-san's abilities to protect my daughter Hokage-sama." Hiashi said serious to Hiruzen.

An anbu appeared suddenly in the room, and bowed before Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama. I have urgent news." The anbu spoke.

"What is it now?" Hiruzen said with a groan.

"I have received word by a genin with the name Kabuto Yushi, that he spotted Kensei Uzumaki, Hana Inuzuka, and Ranmaru Inuzuka. All fighting in a forested area not far from the village. He said that he managed to stay hidden while the fight went on, and Kensei Uzumaki killed Ranmaru as a result of the fight. After Ranmaru was killed the two suddenly fled the area to where Naruto Uzumaki was located at the time." The anbu said before taking a deep breath of air.

"Kabuto was not able to follow the two as they left the area as he searched me out to tell you of what had happened. After being told of what had happened I searched out where the two Uzumaki's were at, and when I arrived at the scene where Naruto had been at... I was in shock at what I had seen.." The anbu said before coming quiet.

"Well.. what happened? Speak." The old Hokage ordered.

"Naruto killed them all... he killed 20 people Hokage-sama.. shinobi and civilians alike.." The anbu answered.

"He.. killed them all?" Hiruzen said fearfully.

"Yes.. After examining a few of the bodies. I could tell that the method of killing was completely different than what Kensei Uzumaki had done to Ranmaru Inuzuka. The deceased were all cut up by multiple kunai slashes all over their bodies. When Kabuto informed me of Kensei and Ranmaru's fight, he had mentioned that Kensei Uzumaki was heavily injured, and bleeding, and judging by how long the bodies had been there, and how the bodies stopped bleeding everywhere. I could tell that the killings all happened before Kensei Uzumaki and Hana Inuzuka arrived at the scene as well." The anbu said before catching his breath after giving his report.

"It seems.. the village has truly lost its will of fire.." The Hokage said sadly.

"To treat an innocent boy who should be seen as a hero to this village in such a way is down right disgraceful.." Hiruzen said with his eyes looking down towards the two resignations, and headbands.

Noticing the two headbands, and pieces of paper the anbu spoke up again.

"That's not all Hokage-sama.. After leaving the sight of the killings, I went to the house where the Uzumaki's live at. Once i got there i saw that the house had completely vanished, with only these laying in the back yard." The anbu explained as he pulled out a piece of paper and another Konoha headband.

"Completely vanished?" Hiashi said in disbelief.

"Yes." The anbu replied as he handed the paper, and headband to Hiruzen.

Reading over the paper, and seeing that it was indeed from Naruto. Hiruzen sighed.

"It seems my worst fears have come to fruition.. These are Naruto's.." Hiruzen explained to Hiashi.

"You are dismissed." Hiruzen ordered to the anbu in the room.

Bowing before he shunshin'd away from the Hokage's office. Hiruzen looked towards Hiashi once more.

"I really hope they can get as far away from here as possible before tomorrow." Hiruzen told Hiashi.

"Why tomorrow Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"Because tomorrow... I am certain Naruto, Kensei, Hana, as well as your daughter Hinata. Will be marked as missing nin, after the council gets word of this." Hiruzen explained sadly.

"What!? No! They can't! Hinata didn't have anything to do with this! Kensei and Naruto's experience was all in self defense Hokage-sama! You can't do that!" Hiashi yelled towards the leader of the village.

"I may not want to Hiashi.. but you know how the council is in dealing with things such as this.. I just pray that enough of the other clan heads help us out vote the others on the issue, and let it drop." Hiruzen said as he stood up from his desk, and walking towards the exit slowly.

"Do not mention this to anyone Hiashi. Only tell what little you can, and in the meeting only say that you had found the girl's resignations, and headbands, and nothing else. Let me handle the rest ok?" Hiruzen ordered the Hyuga patriarch.

"Very well Hokage-sama.." Hiashi said with a small bow, before heading over to the exit as well.

"And Hiashi.." Hiruzen spoke out as the man was about to open the door out of his office.

"Try and get some sleep.. tomorrow is going to be a long day.." Hiruzen stated sadly.

"I will try Hokage-sama... but after hearing that last part.. I can't help but worry for them.." Hiashi replied as he opened the door to leave, and shut it behind him.

"Kami help them... they are going to need all of the help they can get out there.." Hiruzen said with a tired voice, as he left his office for the night.

(Authors Note)

That is for chapter 18 yall. This one was actually pretty fun to write out. I went over, and changed a few parts a couple of times to point the story in the direction i wanted it to go in. Hope you all enjoyed it! may you stuff your faces with cheap Fred Myers burritos and shit out a squirrel 15 minutes later after doing so. Later!


	19. Family

(Authors Notes)

Meh.. feeling like shit the past couple days. Couldn't really think to much about writing.. but! I managed to get another chapter done for you all so be grateful. **GRATEFUL I SAY!** ehem.. anyways. In this chapter a couple new people show up. Whoo, who does i wont say right now but you will find out. If they seem out of character from the show.. well that's because i want them to be that way for right now. Now Kensei when explaining to these certain people about who they are will not explain everything and will kind of only say bits and pieces as you will probably notice if you pay attention, so that more questions don't get asked than need to be answered. Remember kids.. the tooth fairy is only preparing you for your future careers, by letting you know that selling parts of your body or your body as a whole makes you money.. hahaha. Review, fave, follow, and Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters from the show, however i do own any OC's that I have created for my story.

**Family**

As the sun rose above the mountains and into the sky, and after running all night. Taking only a few very short breaks to let Hana heal Kensei's wounds that kept opening up. The four teen's and Hana's ninken triplets, finally made it to the land of waves, and reaching Tazuna's house around 6 in the morning. All of them extremely tired, and on the verge of exhaustion.

Getting to the door, Kensei nods his head for Naruto to knock on the door, too tired to even speak at this point.

After knocking a few times the door was opened by a tired, and grumpy looking Tazuna.

"Who is it?" Tazuna answered the door stupidly, not paying attention to the four that were in front of his door.

"Um... It's me Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered the drunks question with a tired voice, after the door opened up.

"Naruto? Sorry kid you don't look anything like the Naruto I know... Now beat it before i throw you off of my property." Tazuna said in an irritated voice as he was about to shut the door.

"Wait! It really is me! I was here a few weeks ago with my team from Konoha! I helped you finish the bridge with my clones! My sensei Kakashi killed Zabuza! We helped get rid of Gato for you guys.. any of this ringing a bell you old drunken asshole!?" Naruto shouted at the older man at the door in a hurry to get through to him that it really was... well.. him..

"Naruto? What happened to you? You don't look anything like you did when you were here? And who are these two young ladies and three dogs?" Tazuna questioned with tired eyes.

"Can we please come inside, and rest for a while? The four of us have been running all night... not for very pleasant reasons too. We really need some rest, and will explain everything once we rest up a bit." Kensei said as he approached the door with his aching body.

"Aren't you the guy that Kakashi had tied up in my spare bedroom?" Tazuna asked Kensei with an eyebrow cocked upwards, really not knowing why he was here too.

"Um yeah.. turns out he's my older brother.." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head, after his quick explanation.

"Um ok... well come in you guys. You two know where the spare bedrooms are, help yourselves. Tsunami, and Inari will be happy to see you again Naruto." Tazuna said with a smile, as the two black haired teens and their girlfriends walked into his home, but spoke up after seeing Hana's ninken triplets inside with them.

"Um.. are those dogs house trained?" Tazuna asked in a tired voice.

"Yes of course, would you mind them staying with us in the rooms as well or would you like them to stay outside?" Hana asked politely.

"Uh, I don't mind if they stay inside long as they don't tear the place up." Tazuna answered not sure of the three large dogs being inside of him home.

"I will make sure my babies don't do anything disrespectful of your lovely home." Hana assured the man.

"Ok.. I'll let Tsunami know you guys are here. I have a feeling this isn't just a casual visit.. so on that point I'll have her wake you all up in a few hours." Tazuna said as the group made their way to the staircase leading upstairs.

Walking upstairs slowly to the spare bedrooms, Kensei and Hana made their way into the first bedroom, with Naruto and Hinata going into the last.

After getting to their room for the next few hours, and the triplets went to an open corner of the room and curled up together to get some rest. Hana spoke up before Kensei could lay down on the bed.

"Kensei-kun..." Hana said in a tired voice.

"Yes Hana-chan, what is it?" Kensei answered his mate, looking at her with tired eyes.

"...Your wounds need to be healed by a skilled medic.. and I can't heal them properly.. I'm sorry i just feel so useless to you and..." Hana said before sniffing back a few tears that were starting to fall from her ruby adorned eyes. "Your wounds are too deep, and with all the non stop running we have been doing away from Konoha all night.. They are getting torn open again, and again.. and I can't do.." Hana tried to explain but she started sobbing too much to continue.

"Hana-chan.. please stop crying.." Kensei said in a soft voice, as he made his way over to Hana by the foot of the bed, and gave her a hug.

"I'm alright. Really I am. You are far from useless my love.. and if having a professional medic look at my wounds will make you feel better, then that is what we will do. But I still think you are selling yourself short on how skilled you really are on your healing skills Hana-chan.." Kensei said as he gave Hana a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you.. I just.." Hana started but wiped some tears out of her eyes. "I just want you to be ok.. I don't want to think what would happen if I lost you.." Hana explained while looking straight into Kensei's piercing bright blue eyes.

"I am not going anywhere Hana-chan, and neither are you. Now lets lay down, and rest up. We need to figure out our next steps before things get way too hectic." Kensei advised his mate.

"Alright Kensei-kun.. I'm sorry I am so emotional today.. yesterday was really hard on all of us.. and I couldn't bare to see you in the amount of pain you were in yesterday again.." Hana said while shifting her eyes aside from Kensei's.

"Don't worry Hana-chan. We will figure out what to do after we all get some well needed rest." Kensei said trying to coax his mate into laying down on the bed.

"Ok.." Hana replied as Kensei took her hand and slowly made their way over to the bed.

Over in the next room, Hinata and Naruto were having a discussion of their own.

"Naruto-kun... What are we going to do now?" Hinata said while holding onto her knees with her back against the wall on their bed.

"I really don't know all of the details really Hinata-chan.. but what I do know is that being as far away from Konoha right now, is whats best for all of us..." Naruto answered tiredly as he laid down on the bed.

"I can't help but feel that leaving like we did will only cause more problems Naruto-kun.." Hinata tried explaining to her boyfriend.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while turning his head to meet Hinata's eyes.

"I just have a feeling that with us leaving the village.. we all will be in more danger than we would of been while inside of the village." Hinata answered quietly.

"Well we will just have to face whatever it is that is coming after us when it does, and protect each other with everything we have." Naruto replied with his eyes slowly closing from exhaustion.

Looking over to see her tired boyfriend about to fall asleep, Hinata laid down next to him and got comfortable to get some rest as well.

"You promise?" Hinata asked quietly into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah. I promise..." Naruto said quietly before his tired body commanded him to get some sleep.

Taking hey boyfriends words to heart, Hinata closed her eyes, and let her own body get some well needed rest as well.

In Konoha

As the village of Konoha became bustling with its villagers running around, and going about their daily routines as if nothing had ever happened the night before.

Earlier this morning Hiashi had made a trip to the Inuzuka compound, to tell Tsume of what had happened last night. To say that Tsume was pissed that the four had to leave the village would of been an understatement. But she was more pissed of the fact that finding out that Ranmaru, as well as some dumbass villagers were the cause of the four's disappearances, really made her skin crawl.

Unfortunately for Hiruzen, and Hiashi, after getting very little sleep last night, they were currently stuck in a council meeting that had been called together by the village elders. Huzzah...

"Thank you for coming everyone. Before we get started, I'd like to ask what this meeting has been called for." Hiruzen stated to all the clan heads, and the rest of the civilian council trying to see if anyone else had noticed the two Uzumaki boys, as well as their girlfriends missing since last night.

"We have called this meeting this morning, due to the fact that we have 3 missing shinobi, and one civilian of importance to this village missing since last night." Danzo started off by opening his big mouth.

"And just whom are you speaking of Danzo.." Hiruzen asked slightly glaring at the man.

"Last night the Hyuga heiress, Inuzuka heiress, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, as well as his "older brother," left the village after two separate incidents occurred." Danzo explained.

Hearing that the villages "Demon Brat" had left the village, the whole side of the civilian council smiled at hearing this news, truly unaware of what ramifications would follow after their villages Jinchuriki had left, while the shinobi side of the council all paled at hearing that their village no longer had a Jinchuriki, actually know what it means for the village.

"I am aware of them leaving the village Danzo. Hana, Hinata, as well as Naruto have all resigned from being shinobi of this village before they left. Meaning they were simply normal citizens of the village, able to come and go as they please." Hiruzen explained, trying to not let this whole thing get out of hand to quickly.

"You willingly let our Jinchuriki walk out of the village... Hokage-sama." Danzo spat out.

"Not entirely. They girls had left their resignations at the Hyuga complex in Hinata's room, while Naruto left his where he and Kensei used to live, before leaving. I was not made aware of them leaving until Hiashi, as well as an anbu notified me of the matter. I have also accepted their resignations as.." Hiruzen tried to finish but was cut off by Koharu.

"And what is it that just made them leave the village in such a matter in the middle of the night? I couldn't of been the two separate accounts of killings last night could it?" Koharu questioned in a knowing voice.

"Yeah! I heard that the demon brat killed nearly 20 people last night!" Someone from the civilian side yelled out into the meeting.

"You will do well to remember that my law regarding Naruto still remains in effect... councilor-san..." Hiruzen warned with a harsh tone, as well as a glare towards the man who yelled out.

"As i was saying. The events of last night have all been relayed to me, and the matter has been settled. There is no need for anyone to bring them up. Now.." Hiruzen tried to speak once more but was cut off by Danzo.. again..

"Settled in what way?! By all evidence that I have been made aware of.. at least one, if not both incidents were acts of murder, and the four who had left the village last night should be marked as missing nin for their violent acts." Danzo spoke while glaring at Hiruzen.

"My daughter Hinata is innocent on this matter! She was kidnapped by radical villagers, and shinobi alike who were after Naruto. Don't go spewing this nonsense about how my daughter supposedly was apart of killing anyone last night. You can't be seriously thinking about marking them as missing nin!" Hiashi said, breaking his usual neutral appearance.

"I am not marking any of the four as missing nin." Hiruzen said finally without being interrupted. "And if anyone else would like to interrupt me while I am speaking..." Hiruzen said while glaring to his elders, and then to everyone else in the room. "There WILL be consequences." Hiruzen finished, while flaring up some killing intent to make sure that everyone realized he was dead serious on the matter.

"As i was saying before I was so kindly interrupted. I have accepted the resignations, and have already investigated the accounts regarding what had happened last night. Both heiresses were kidnapped in a coordinated effort to get the Uzumaki boys separated from each other so that some of the.. not so intelligent villagers.. could kill Naruto. Both Uzumaki boys fought back in self defense, and then the four left this village." Hiruzen said with a glare to the civilian council side of the room.

Inside of Danzo's head he was smirking. He knew very well that after convincing the other elders that what had happened last night was not actually in self defense, that if the matter was voted on, then the four would be marked as missing nin. And then.. he could have his root anbu track down the group, and imprison the four. And once "rehabilitated" They all would become apart of his very own root program. With the backing of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki at his command.. becoming Hokage would be even easier than he could of dreamed. Putting that mental smirk from his mind to his face Danzo spoke out again.

"I believe you are forgetting that the matter as far as them being marked as missing nin, can be voted on by the council Hiruzen.." Danzo said with a glare to his rival. "And I for one call for it. Having our Jinchuriki loose has endangered our village greatly, and missing a Hyuga of the main branch is unheard of. Once other villages get wind of them missing from our village we will seen as weak and vulnerable to attacks from other nations." Danzo explained to the room.

"Very well. Although I have no intention or reason to mark them as missing nin, we will put it to a vote." Hiruzen said sadly, praying that the clan heads, and himself can out vote those wanting to mark the four as rouge shinobi. It all rested on his village elders, and how far they are willing to push the matter.

"All against putting them into the bingo book." Hiruzen asked the room. Watching as the clan heads all raised their hands to oppose the vote.

"All in favor of putting them in the bingo book raise your hands." Hiruzen spoke to the room. Watching as everyone on the civilian side, as well as the three village elders rose their hands into the air, making Hiruzen, Hiashi, as well as Tsume very upset at what had just transpired.

"Very well... Kensei Uzumaki, Hana Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, will be marked as C-ranked missing nin, while Naruto Uzumaki becomes a B-ranked missing nin on the account that he is a Jinchuriki." Hiruzen stated sadly as what he was trying to avoid the whole time had just happened.

Seeing that nobody else had anything more to add to the meeting Hiruzen called it to a close.

"If that is all.. you are all dismissed." Hiruzen said to the room slightly angry that he was outvoted.

After the room had cleared, only Hiruzen, Hiashi, and Tsume remained. All three were pissed that the four teens would be seen as missing nin now.

"This is going so wrong.. so quickly.." Tsume said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah.. i just hope they all fair well escaping far enough away from the village before hunter nin get sent out after them." Hiashi said with an irritated voice.

"I believe that they will be alright.. While being marked as missing nin will cause nothing but more problems to them, I think that they will be fine for now." Hiruzen explained while trying to think of how Danzo caught wind of the four leaving the village last night.

"I will try and hold off putting them into the bingo books for as long as i can. Until then try and keep your tempers in check you two. I know you are upset and hurt at what happened but you need to remember that they chose to do this. Just have faith in them." Hiruzen said as he walked over to the door so that he could head up into his office.

After Hiruzen left the council room, Hiashi spoke up to Tsume.

"You know, all is not as bad as it seems." Hiashi said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Tsume said in a low voice narrowing her eyes at the Hyuga patriarch.

"What I mean is simply that those boys have a lot more going for them, than people are thinking. The two nights ago, I was finally able to let Naruto know of who his father was... and to say that both Naruto and Kensei were pissed.. would be the understatement of the century.." Hiashi explained as he took a breath of air to recall the feeling of seeing Naruto's Rinnegan, as well as a very pissed off and demonic looking Kensei.

"I still don't see what you are talking about Hiashi.." Tsume said confused at what the man was getting at.

"On that night, I saw something that i thought was only of legends.. The legendary doujutsu from the Sage of Six Path's... and Naruto was the one who bearing it.. And Kensei... he was putting out enough chakra to make me... ME! feel like i was going to suffocate under the immense pressure his chakra was hitting me with.. this village truly doesn't know what they had just tried to mark for death by voting for them to be missing nin. But what I am happy for though.. is that our daughters.. will be protected by those two.. very special young men." Hiashi finished explaining as he turned around and started walking towards the door as well.

"Naruto.. has the Rinnegan..?" Tsume said in almost a whisper, before looking at the back of Hiashi's head as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, and before the girls left to meet up with Kensei, and Naruto last night. They told me they would keep in contact with me. They didn't say how but they said they would. So if I hear anything from them, I will pass it on to you as well. Also when Hana was explaining to me what had happened, I noticed her eyes were different than usual.. they were red, almost as if they were rubies.. I don't know how it happened but I just thought I'd pass that along to you too." Hiashi said as he turned the knob of the door leading out of the council room and left.

"That Kensei better keep my daughter safe.. I just hope Hana is doing alright.." Tsume said to the now empty room as she started making her way to the door to leave as well.

Back In The Land Of Waves

After her father explaining to her who stopped by earlier this morning, Tsunami let the group of tired travelers a few good hours of sleep before she went upstairs and woke them all up. Knocking on the first spare bedroom door before entering she heard a woman's voice answer here as she cracked the door open.

"Good morning." Hana said tiredly as she sat up off of the bed slightly to meet the woman in the doorway.

"Good morning to you as well. My father told me briefly on you all showing up this morning and told me to wake you all up before it got too late into the day." Tsunami spoke to the girl she was unfamiliar with,.

"What time is it, if you don't mind me asking." Hana asked politely.

"It's a little past 10:30am" Tsunami answer with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'll get everyone else up." Hana said with a curt nod of her head.

"Very well. I made some breakfast for you all for when you come down stairs." Tsunami said as she left the doorway and made her way back downstairs.

After Tsunami left Hana nudged Kensei to wake him up. Seeing that Kensei wasn't waking up Hana decided to try a different method. Getting close to her mates ear she thought of something that would surely wake her mate up.

"Kensei-kuuuuuunnn.. i brought that couch from Naruto's apartment, and set it in the back yard for you to burn like you wanted to.." Hana said with a small smirk on her face, think back to the first night they moved into their new house, when Kensei was trying to convince her to let him burn the couch.

Instantly Kensei's eyes tore open and sat up off of the bed, with his eyes darting around the room as if looking for the offending piece of living room furniture.

"WHERES! IT'S MINE! NOBODY TOUCH!" Kensei said frantically into the room, until he realized that he was in the spare bedroom at Tazuna's place again.

"Damn..." Kensei said quietly as he turned to Hana. "You.. *sniff* tricked me.. Hana-chan.." Kensei said with a sad look on his face to his mate.

"Yes.. well you wouldn't wake up when i tried nudging you.. so i decided to try a different approach." Hana said with a cute smile on her face.

"Anyways. The nice lady who lives here woke me up, and told me that she prepared us all breakfast. Could you please go wake Naruto and Hinata up for me?" Hana asked her mate politely.

"Sure.." Kensei said as he stretched his sore body carefully so that he didn't reopen any of his wounds, but flinched as he stretched his back a little too much.

Hana seeing Kensei flinch instantly made her slightly depressed, and quickly changed her mood.

"Kensei-kun.. you promised me that we would go get you looked at by a professional medical shinobi. We need to take care of that first. Please?" Hana said in a quiet voice as she looked at her mate who just now noticed her change of mood.

"I will get looked at as soon as we find someone. Don't worry Hana-chan. Why don't you head downstairs, and the rest of us will meet you shortly." Kensei said with a small smile to his face as he leaned in and gave Hana a quick kiss to try and make her feel better.

"Ok Kensei-kun." Hana said quietly as she got off of the bed and made her way to the door, with Kensei close behind her.

After the two went their separate ways in the hallway Kensei made his way over to the room Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in. Knocking a could of time, before entering Kensei peeked inside before speaking out.

Taking in the sight of the younger couple that was cuddled up to each other peacefully sleeping what was left of the morning away, brought a smile to Kensei's face.

"Come on you two. Time to get up." Kensei spoke out loud enough to cause the two sleeping to stir.

"Alright.." Naruto said as he cracked his eyes open slightly.

"Tsunami was kind enough to make us all breakfast, so make sure you two are up in the next couple of minutes, and meet us down stairs... we own Tazuna, and Tsunami an explanation as to why we arrived here at their house so early in the morning." Kensei said as he turned back around to make his way to the kitchen.

After his brother left Naruto, slowly woke Hinata up, and told her that they were being waited on in the kitchen. Stretching her sore body slightly, and yawning cutely as she sat up Hinata nodded her head.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she made her way off of the bed slowly.

Making their way into the kitchen Naruto and Hinata saw Kensei and Hana sitting at the table across from Tazuna, and Tsunami, casually talking away.

"Morning." Naruto greeted everyone in the room.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Tsunami greeted with a smile. "Who is your lovely friend behind you?" Tsunami asked with her smile never falling from her face.

"Oh! Sorry about that. This is my girlfriend Hinata. Hinata, these two are Tazuna, and Tsunami." Naruto said, introducing them all to each other.

"Good morning" Hinata said with a bow, "Thank you for letting us rest here, and for the food." Hinata finished as she made her way over to the chair next to Hana.

"It is no trouble at all, and very nice to meet you." Tsunami spoke, as Naruto made his way to the chair next to his girlfriend.

"So what is it that brought you four here in the first place?" Tazuna asked really wanting to know why there were here in such a hurry as to leave in the middle of the night, running the whole time.

"Well.. its a long story but i think i can sum it up for you easily." Kensei answered.

And so Kensei went on explaining to Tazuna and Tsunami about how Naruto has Kurama sealed inside of him, making him the object of the villagers of Konoha's hatred, and explained about how he and Naruto were attacked after a group of ignorant villagers and shinobi kidnapped Hana and Hinata to get to them, causing them to leave the village in search of a new place to live.

"I can't believe the people there were so cruel to you Naruto-kun.." Tsunami said quietly, not really liking what she was just told.

"Yeah.. I guess i just finally got to the breaking point and just had enough and needed to leave." Naruto said quietly.

"Well you guys are welcome to stay here in the wave country if you'd like." Tazuna said not really thinking to much of it.

"Thank you for the offer, but we have a place in mind that we would like to settle in at." Kensei responded to Tazuna.

"You do? Where at if you don't mind me asking." Tazuna asked curiously.

"The old ruins of Uzushio. Our clan's homeland." Kensei answered while looking away from the man in front of him.

"You mean.. the two of you are both.. true blooded Uzumaki's?" Tazuna asked quietly.

"Yes we are.. why?" Kensei asked with an eye brow cocked upwards.

"Well.. all be damned.."

"What?" Kensei said confused.

"And just what are you planning to do once you get there?" Tazuna asked another question.

"Well.. we were planning on rebuilding Uzushio once again, but we kinda need to figure out how to go about starting that whole thing first." Kensei said meeting Tazuna's eyes once more.

Meanwhile at the table everyone was just quietly listening to what Tazuna and Kensei were talking about with genuine interest to see where this was going. Well that was until Hana pushed herself out of the chair and excused herself for a moment.

"Excuse me for a moment." Hana said apologizing for interrupting the conversation the two males were having, and heading back upstairs.

Watching his mate excuse herself and head back upstairs Kensei tried to figure out what that was all about, but mentally told himself to ask about it later before going back to the conversation he was having just a moment ago.

"So ya anyways.. we want to restore our clan's homeland, and build it back to what it once was." Kensei said bringing the conversation back to where it was a moment ago.

"Well now.. I never thought that you two would be true blooded Uzumaki's.. from what I remember. Uzumaki's always had red hair, and seeing how Naruto used to have yellow hair, I never thought too much about his last name. And you I never was told what your last name was so... anyways I'm getting side tracked." Tazuna said cutting his rambling off.

"Long ago when Uzu was still standing, the land of waves was actually a part of Uzushio before it grew large enough to be its own small country. When after Uzushio was destroyed, most of the refugees that fled from Uzushio when it was being destroyed, stopped by here after things settled down. Some stayed here, and some left to go further away from their destroyed homeland.. but.. there are still a few survivors here in the village now.." Tazuna explained while looking at boy Uzumaki boys.

"Really!?" Kensei asked in a hurry.

"Yes. They were all civilians of course, and the ones that are still here are either around my age or older nearing their deaths, but non the less they are still here. And because of them.. and the respect that this country has for Uzushio.. We.. will help you start rebuilding Uzushio." Tazuna said with determination.

"S-seriously?" Kensei and Naruto said at the same time.

"Yes. It is not only our duty as Uzushio's younger sister country.. but our honor to help bring back the home of the once great, and proud Uzumaki clan." Tazuna finished.

Somehow teleporting over to the other side of the table, Kensei grabbed Tazuna's hand while on his knees beside him.

"I'd say I would kiss you but I ain't that kinda guy.." Kensei said with anime tears rolling down his face.

At this time Hana was just now coming down the stairs, and heard Kensei just seconds ago.

"I'm glad you aren't that kinda guy hun..." Hana said with a playful glare to her mate.

"Ehhhum.. yeah.." Kensei said stupidly as he got back to his feet and made his way back to his chair.

"Anyways.. Tazuna said that wave country would help up start rebuilding Uzu Hana-chan!" Kensei said excitedly to his mate.

"Really? That's great." Hana said with a small smile as she sat back down in her seat.

"Now it will be a little while before we can get some workers and supplies ready to begin. Where will you be staying for a while?" Tazuna asked Kensei.

"We will be in Uzu, it wont be hard for you to find us. We will be staying in the only standing building amongst the ruins. Can't miss us." Kensei said while sticking his pinky finger into his ear and twisting it around a bit, but caught Hana's small glare out of the corner of his eyes.

"Alright then. I will see about getting the preparations necessary started. Now the only other thing i would like to ask you is what I am sure you are aware of... is the matter of dealing with the black soot spread all over Uzu." Tazuna stated, knowing what the black soot actually is.

With his face dropping at Tazuna mentioning the black soot.. Kensei looked away for a moment before responding.

"Naruto, and I will handle it. We will take care of it in an appropriate manor, and I'd like you to invite the remaining refugees who are still able to travel or want to come back to Uzu while we take care of it, to honor those who lost their lives defending their homes, or who were caught up in the fighting." Kensei said sadly, but with a strong face.

"Very well. I will let them know. Now how long are you four going to be staying with us?" Tazuna asked Kensei but was answered by Hana.

"We really need to leave as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling about us leaving Konoha, and that people will be coming after us. So we need to leave as soon as we can." Hana said while looking at Tazuna.

"Alright then, but at least stay for dinner tonight. If you are going to be chased after I don't see anyone making it here until tomorrow morning, it'd be better if you left at night anyways." Tazuna advised the four.

"Thank you very much Tazuna-san." Hinata said quietly after hearing everything that was spoken at the table.

"I like this girl Naruto. Very well mannered, her father must of come after you with a sword huh?" Tazuna asked innocently.

"SWORD WHERE! I THOUGHT HE WAS STILL IN KONOHA!?" Naruto yelled as he fell out of his chair backwards. Causing everyone at the table to sweat drop.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a small glare to her boyfriend who was on the floor of the kitchen twitching his head side to side in a panicked state.

"Hahahaha.. that will never get old!" Kensei bellowed at the table, occasionally slapping his hand against it, well.. that was until Hana put him back in his place.

"Kensei-kun.. drop it." Hana warned her mate with her ruby red eyes faintly glowing as Kensei made eye contact with her.

"Yes Ma'am!" Kensei said while giving her a mock salute with the offending hand that was slapping the table moments before.

"Sorry about that Tazuna-san. My father.. as you can tell by Naruto-kun's state.. did in fact chase him around with the family sword..." Hinata said with a sweat drop and hearing what she just said while trying to keep a straight face.

"It's alright.. I was just merely playing around is all." Tazuna said with a smile on his face.

"Well now.. how about we all eat up before the food gets cold." Tsunami said with a smile on her face.

And so the group at the table began eating their food, while talking casually between one an other about random things to pass the time. After everyone finished eating Tsunami spoke up while she was clearing the table.

"Hana-san?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes?" Hana said while turning her head away from the arm wrestling match that was taking place between Kensei and Naruto.

"Would you mind coming into the village with me to do some shopping for dinner tonight?" Tsunami asked with a smile to the older teen.

Inwardly flinching at hearing "Shopping for dinner tonight" because of the night before when she was kidnapped by Ranmaru from the store. Hana pushed aside the thoughts of yesterday and nodded her head to the woman who asked her.

"Sure I wouldn't mind." Hana said with a small smile.

"Great. I'd like to leave here as soon as the dishes are done." Tsunami said from over her shoulder as she set the last of the dishes into the sink.

Kensei seeing Hana get momentarily saddened, quickly stopped playing around with Naruto, letting him think he could win in an arm wrestling match, and quickly downed his little brothers hand down to the table.

"You lose looser.. why don't you go lose your losier looserness!? um.. ya! you lost!" Kensei said in a jumble while pointing his index finger at his little brothers nose.

Naruto, really not liking the fact that he just lost, and having his brothers finger poking his nose, quickly opened his mouth wide, and snapped at the offending finger that was poking him.

"Hey..." Kensei said as he quickly retracted his hand away from the Naruto's jaws.

"Boys.. place nice.." Hana said to the two as she looked to where Hinata was.

"Where's Hinata?" Hana asked.

"Oh. Hinata went back upstairs to lay down. She said she was still tired from last nights running marathon." Naruto answered while glaring at Kensei.

"Oh ok." Hana said while looking back to her mate.

Kensei seeing Hana's red eyes looking at him, made him raise an eyebrow.

"YeeeeeeeyyyyuusssSS misss Hana Uzumaki?" Kensei said with a stupid grin trying to make his mate smile, and working.

"You know.. I get used to being called that." Hana said as she got closer to her mate and gave him a small kiss before standing back up.

"I'm going to help Tsunami with the last of the dishes before we head out. I don't think we will be gone long." Hana said with a smile on her face still.

"Ok... I love you.." Kensei said in a soft voice avoiding his brothers stare.

"I love you too." Hana said before heading back into the kitchen to help.

After a few more arm wrestling matches with Naruto losing horribly at, and the dishes being done Hana and Tsunami made their way into the village to get what Tsunami wanted to prepare dinner for tonight.

Elsewhere In The Land Of Wave Village

Currently on an extreme loosing streak straight of 0-50, straight from the red corner! *Shakes head quickly* I mean.. from the land of lightning... A busty blonde sanin and her apprentice, who was carrying their pet pig were making their way to the busty blondes next gambling destination. Trying to avoid any debt collectors that were after them, were currently making their way through the land of waves and making their way to moon country. (AN: I don't have the slightest clue as to if moon country is even close to the land of waves.. or the land of fire.. if i remember right it was an island... islands are near water? ya lets just go with it..)

"Tsunade-sama... can we please.. stop and get something to eat. Ton-ton is feeling tired too." Shizune said to her master, while their pet pig snorted cutely a few times in agreement with the woman that was holding.. it? him? or her? whatever.. you get it..

"Fine.. fine.. lets stop over there at that little resteraunt by that grocery store." Tsunade said while pointing the resteraunt in question.

"Finally.." Shizune whined as she picked up her pace to follow her master to the resteraunt.

Nearing in on the resteraunt the two women picked up on a conversation two other women were having as they were making their way over to the grocery store.

"So you are married to an actual Uzumaki. That's great! I'm happy for you." The older woman said to a younger one who was blushing slightly.

"Thank you." The younger one said while looking away slightly to hide her blush.

Hearing the last name of Uzumaki peaked Tsunade's interest. Decided to investigate this further she walked over to the two women wanting to ask a couple of questions.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked politely as she neared the two women.

"Yes?" Tsunami answered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but hear that last bit of your conversation.. Did you say you were married to an actual Uzumaki?" Tsunade said while looking at the younger woman.

"Um.. yes.. I am." Hana answered the blonde woman in front of her, while looking at her as if she should know who she was looking at.

"How are you certain that he is in fact.. an actual Uzumaki. Because I know for a fact that they were all killed around 13 years ago." Tsunade questioned sort of irritatedly.

"I know because he has told me and shown me." Hana answered with a smile.

Narrowing her eyes at the younger woman Tsunade was about to say something else but Shizune caught up to her and interrupted her.

"Sorry about the interruption ladies. She didn't mean anything by it. It is just that she was very close to the last Uzumaki in.." Shizune was about to finish saying but was cut off by a glare by her master.

"Shizune. Enough." Tsunade said harshly to her apprentice.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune said quietly.

Hearing the older woman's name, Hana started freaking out.

"T-tsunade!? As in Tsunade Senju?!" Hana asked in a slight stutter.

"Yes.. that's me.. why?" Tsunade asked with a small glare.

"Please! I have to ask you a favor!" Hana said in a hurry.

"My husband was hurt before we left Konoha last night, and I can't heal his wounds! Can you please treat them for me! I'll be forever in your debt if you do!" Hana said as she bowed lowly to the older woman before her.

Not thinking anything of it Tsunade quickly responds.

"Sorry, I don't deal with treating people anymore, you will have to find someone else." She responded harshly.

"Please! I'm begging you.. I can't stand to see him in so much pain... we had to escape Konoha last night, and run all the way here until this morning! His body isn't recovering... please Tsunade-sama." Hana begged as she was starting to tear up.

Looking back up to the woman she was begging to with tears about to fall, Hana tried again after not getting another response.

"I'll pay you back in whatever way that i can.. please?" Hana begged once more as a few tears dropped down from her ruby eyes.

Thinking about it a little bit more, Tsunade's gambling gears started turning inside of her head after a few seconds. Coming up with an idea she spoke to the young woman who was pleading for her assistance.

"Tell you what. If you husband is in fact a "True Uzumaki" and shows me that he is so. I will heal him. If not. You will have triple the amount it would normally cost for a medical shinobi to heal him." Tsunade explained with a small smirk at her deal that would surely make her some money.

"O-of course!" Hana said as she straightened herself back up from her bow.

Shizune hearing the terms of the deal quickly interjected.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't be serious.. charging triple for healing someone! You shouldn't be charging anyone anyways!" Shizune tried lecturing.

"Quiet Shizune.. those are my terms." She said while crossing her arms over her large chest. "Now were is he?" Tsunade quickly added.

"Oh! He's back at my place. We were going to do some quick shopping for tonight's dinner before heading back. Would you mind waiting until we are done with our shopping before you go to see him?" Tsunami asked politely with a small bow.

"That will be fine. We were just about to get something to eat next door. Come and get us when you are finished shopping.

"Thank you so much Tsunade-sama." Hana said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah come get us when your done." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand as she turned around to head towards the resteraunt.

As Tsunade was making her way to the resteraunt, Shizune quickly added.

"Sorry about her behavior you two, I'll try and keep her inline.. What I was trying to say earlier was that she was very close to the last Uzumaki in Konoha. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Tsunade-sama saw her as a daughter and were very close, but she sadly died 13 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village. We haven't been back there since Tsunade-sama and I found out that she had died... Excuse me." Shizune said with a quick bow as she followed her master who was waiting at the front of the resteraunt.

"Oh... god..." Hana said quietly after the two women disappeared into the resteraunt.

"What is it Hana?" Tsunami asked the younger girl who was frozen in shock.

"Kushina.. Uzumaki.. was Naruto's mother.." Hana said quietly.

"Oh god.." Tsunami replied, agreeing with what Hana had just said.

"Lets hurry up and get the shopping done. I get the feeling that Tsunade-sama coming back with us, wont be just so she can heal Kensei-kun.." Hana said as she started heading towards the grocery store.

"R-right.." Tsunami said as she followed the younger girl into the store.

Quickly screaming through the grocery store while picking out everything Tsunami had wanted to get to make for dinner, the two women had everything at the counter ready to purchased and were walking out of the store in 30 minutes flat. (A new record.. sorry to all female readers out there.. but women shopping anywhere quickly is about as ridiculous as a guy peeling every layer of skin off of your eyelids just for the fun of it.. its never that quick.. haha)

Making their way to the resteraunt next door with bags of groceries in hand, Hana walked through the entrance of the resteraunt looking for the two women from earlier. Spotting them in a not too far away booth just now handing their waiter the money to pay for their meal, Hana walked over to them.

"We are all finished. Thank you for coming with us." Hana said politely.

"Don't thank me yet.. this all depends on if your husband is truly who he says he is." Tsunade said with a smirk before getting up out of her seat.

"I am not worried." Hana said with a smile of her own as she knew that she was getting the better end of the deal.

"Well lead the way... uh.. sorry I didn't get your name." Tsunade said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh that's right. I'm Hana Uzumaki. Formerly Hana Inuzuka." Hana said with a smile, really liking using Uzumaki as her last name now.

"That's right.. you have the Inuzuka clan markings on your face.. But why do you have red eyes? I've never heard of any Inuzuka having anything but black eyes." Tsunade said while trying to think back on what she knew of the ninken using clan.

"I actually.. don't really know. They just changed last night..." Hana said quietly as she looked to the floor.

"Well no matter, lead the way." Tsunade said trying to cheer up the mood in the younger woman.

Making their way out of the resteraunt, and with a smirking Tsunade, and a quiet Shizune in tow, the group of females, and pig.. mustn't forget about the PIG! Arrived at Tazuna's house.

Opening the door the two Uzumaki boys as well as a now awakened Hinata, looked over their shoulders from the dinning room table to meet the girls that had arrived. Seeing that there were two more women with the two who had originally left, Kensei spoke up.

"Welcome back Hana-chan. Who are they?" Kensei asked curiously.

"Oh! This is Tsunade Senju, world renowned medical shinobi, and her apprentice Shizune. As well as... um.. I don't remember getting the cute little pigs name.." Hana admitted as she set the bags of groceries she was carrying down on the kitchen counter.

"His name is Ton-ton." Shizune answered with a smile.

"Yes.. as well as Ton-ton." Hana said with a smile as well.

"Senju...?" Kensei asked as he got up out of his chair to get a better look at the older woman who was supposedly a Senju.

"Tsunade-sama, this is my husband Kensei Uzumaki, and over there is his little brother Naruto Uzumaki, and his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga." Hana introduced everyone in the room.

"So now there are not only one, but now two people saying they are Uzumaki's? I don't know why you are claiming to be ones, when I know you aren't." Tsunade said with an irritated voice.

"What was that?" Kensei asked really not liking how the "Senju" was talking to him.

"Now, now.. Tsunade-sama said she would heal you, if you could prove that you are an Uzumaki." Hana said with a wink to Kensei who managed to catch it.

"Right.. ok fine. Seeing how you want proof.. what do you want me to do to prove to you that I am, what I say I am?" Kensei asked the older blonde woman.

"Not just you. But him too." Tsunade said while pointing to Naruto.

"Me? What do i have to do with this?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Because my condition for healing him." Tsunade said while pointing to Kensei. "Was that he would prove his Uzumaki heritage, but now that there are two of you claiming to be Uzumaki's. I want both of you to prove it to me." Tsunade said confidently.

"Tsunade-sama.." Shizune tried to say but was cut off by Kensei.

"Ok, fine. What do you want us to do? Tell you about our homeland? Clan allies? Do a jutsu? Name it." Kensei said with a small mental smirk.

"Outside. You'll need the space." Tsunade said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Alright." Kensei said with a shrug. "Come on Naruto." Kensei said getting his brother to follow along.

Once outside with everyone gathered around, they all waited for Tsunade to explain what she wanted them to do.

"Alright. If you are claiming to be who you say you are. Then I want to know how it is that you two are Uzumaki's when I saw the last one die in Konoha 13 years ago." Tsunade said while sitting down on the grass below.

"Well, that's a tough one for me to answer, but for Naruto. That's easy. His mom was the only Uzumaki in Konoha." Kensei said simply.

Definitely not liking that answer, Tsunade glared at the two boys.

"Don't try and think you can lie to me, I know damned well that Kushina didn't live long enough to give birth to her baby boy. So don't trying and pull that shit on me." Tsunade said dangerously.

"What the hell is your problem? I just answered your question.. shit.. Naruto. Explain to batzilla here who your mom is. Seeing how Tazuna is away and Tsunami is inside you should be ok to talk about it.

"You sure..?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yeah go ahead." Kensei answered.

"Fine..." Naruto said while looking towards the pissed off Tsunade, and Shizune who was curiously looking at Naruto.

"Alright, my mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto started but was cut off by Tsunade.

"She was not. I just told you that she died before giving birth." Tsunade warned with a glare.

"Will you just shut up and let him talk. Freak out over it later. You wanted proof so we are giving it to you. God..." Kensei said with a groan but caught Hana's glare from the corner of his eye causing him to shut up.

"As i was saying..." Naruto said with a glare of his own to the older blonde. "My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. My father... was Minato Namikaze.. or the Yondaime Hokage.." Naruto finished sadly not really over the fact that his own father sealed Kurama inside of him.

"How do you know those two were married and were having a baby?" Tsunade asked curiously in a stern voice.

"Because I was that baby dammit!" Naruto shot out getting tired of this. "What else do I need to say to you! Shit! I was an infant for god sake! How would I know that if i wasn't?" Naruto said trying to defend himself.

Leaning over to her masters shoulder Shizune whispered into her masters ear something that she thought of.

"Tsunade-sama.. just ask him his birthday... I can't help but get the feeling that he's telling the truth here..." Shizune said quietly, knowing what kind of reaction she would get.

"Yeah right Shizune... but I will amuse you anyways.. ok gaki.. when is your birthday?" Tsunade asked Shizune's question.

"October 10th" Naruto said without any hesitation at all.

"W-what?" Tsunade said stupidly, not expecting that answer.

"Yeah.. my birthday is October 10th.." Naruto repeated thinking that the older lady might have hearing issues.

"And on the day of my birth my dad gave me the best present ever.. hes orange.. fuzzy.. made of an asscrack load of chakra.. and has nine tails.. that enough proof for you..?" Naruto asked getting sick of the questioning..

"You.. you don't mean.." Tsunade started but quickly tried to regain her words to form correctly.. "You.. have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you..?" Tsunade asked almost afraid to know.

"Yeah.. wanna see?" Naruto said while lifting his shirt up slightly past his navel, and put some chakra to the seal, causing it to show to those around him.

"...Then that means... you survived... and you really are Kushina-chan's son..." Tsunade said in a daze.

"Um.. yeah.. i really am." Naruto said wondering why Tsunade was so puzzled by all of this.

"Then that means I was lied to!" Tsunade roared as a couple veins on her forehead appeared and she smashed her fist that was glowing blue with chakra into the ground (lightly) and created a good sized hole in the front yard of Tazuna's house.

"Holy shit..." Naruto said as he gulped at seeing the blonde woman's monstrous strength.

"Yeah.. you got that right.." Kensei said while looking at Hana, wondering why the hell she brought this nut to the house.

"So if you are truly Kushina's son.. then why do you have black hair and those eyes?" Tsunade questioned Naruto but Kensei spoke up instead.

"What do you know about the Uzumaki's Kekke Genkai's?" Kensei questioned the Blonde slug sannin.

"I was only aware that they only had one, and that was.." Tsunade started but Kensei finished for her.

"Chakra chains." Kensei finished the woman's sentence.

Narrowing her eyes at the older teen and husband to the younger woman that brought her here Tsunade started her interrogation on him.

"Ok mister know it all.. explain what you mean about "Kekke Genkai's." Tsunade asked.

"Well, there are three of them that an Uzumaki can unlock depending on the person. One is like I just said are the chakra chains. Like this." Kensei said as he put both his palms flat on the ground and concentrated for a moment before two chakra chains shot out from the ground and attacked a near by tree, cutting it cleanly in half.

Stunned by seeing the only Kekke Genkai she was ever aware of be used right before her eyes Tsunade just remained silent, and waited for the rest of Kensei's explanation to continue.

"The next one is an elite Kekke Genkai, and is called the demon shroud. Made famous by my father and 24 of his closest comrades who were called the Crimson Demons of Uzu." Kensei said in a neutral voice, as he started focusing his mind on something that made him boil over in rage, which wasn't hard for him to do after everything that had happened last night.

Finding that inner rage, and letting it course through his body, the red and black misted shroud shot out of Kensei's body, and turned his eyes into a glowing blood red.

**"And this.. is the demon shroud.. the second Kekke Genkai of "Our" clan.." **Kensei said in a dark demonic voice.

Feeling the sheer power that was coming from the now glowing, and demonic looking teen in front of her, all Tsunade could do was nod her head. Remembering what she did about the Crimson Demon's of Uzu from the past when Uzu was still standing.

Releasing the shroud quickly from his body, and wincing slightly as he sat back down. Kensei looked over at Naruto, before speaking again.

"And the third..." Kensei paused before continuing. "Naruto.. your up." Kensei said while looking at his younger brother.

"You really sure I should?" Naruto asked worried that showing the two women might be a bad thing.

"Yeah go ahead." Kensei responded.

Standing up from his position, Naruto walked a little closer to Tsunade and Shizune with his head down, causing his black hair to fall in front of his face. When he lifted his head back up with his hair moving out of the way, he opened his eyes. Exposing his blood red, 9 tomed, Rinnegan to the two women before him.

"That.. Is the third and the most rare Kekke Genkai of the Uzumaki clan.. the.." Kensei was going to say but Tsunade finished for him.

"Rinnegan.. Holy shit.." Tsunade said in a daze while looking into the patterns of Naruto's eyes.

"The 9 tomes and the red of my eyes changed because of who i have inside of me." Naruto said while pointing to his stomach.

"I.. see.." Tsunade said with a short nod of her head. "Well all be damned.."

"We good now? I think i just blew the lid on our freaking cover to convince your ass.." Kensei said with an annoyed voice.

"Kensei-kun. Be nice, she isn't going to heal you if you piss her off." Hana warned her mate sternly.

"Right.. Sorry Hana-chan." Kensei said as he looked back to the other two women.

"So do you see that we are in fact true blooded Uzumaki's now?" Kensei asked as he slowly got up off of the porch but stopped as pain shot through his body as he stood up.

Hana seeing Kensei in a good amount of pain, quickly grabbed onto him just in case he fell, and helped him walk over to where Tsunade was.

"Y-yeah... i believe you now.. I.. just don't know what to make of all this... I was so close to Kushina when she was in Konoha.. and after she died, that was the last straw for me to be in that village..." Tsunade explained, causing Kensei to raise an eyebrow at hearing that.

"To lose the last person I saw as a family member.. was it for me.. but to see you two... it makes me feel like I still have some left.." Tsunade said in a quiet voice, before continuing.

"I guess you got the better end of the deal young lady.." Tsunade said a little louder, as Hana helped Kensei get closer to her. "But I am going to have to have Shizune heal him.. I... really can't heal people anymore.." Tsunade said while looking away.

"Don't worry you guy's, I also a very talented medical nin." Shizune said with a smile, as she walked past her mentor, and over to Kensei while her hands glowed green while she scanned over Kensei.

Scanning over Kensei's body to analyze the severity of his wounds, only took a good 30 seconds, but when she moved over to Kensei's back, where the kunai that Ranmaru drove in, and where Hana was holding him up, Shizune paused for a moment in slight shock as if she had found something.

Deciding on saving it for after Kensei was healed up, Shizune went about healing all of Kensei's injuries until he was back to normal.

"Well that should do it." Shizune said to the group who was sitting close by.

Walking back over to Tsunade, Shizune whispered something into her mentor's ear.

Looking on in curiosity, Hana spoke up after seeing the two older women giving each other a look of amusement.

"Um.. is something wrong?" Hana asked with a slight hitch in her voice, worried that something might be really wrong with her mate.

Tsunade moved her head towards Hana, and smiled softly.

"Well maybe? Who knows. I'll tell you later. Now Kensei was it? I am assuming you know that the Senju and Uzumaki's were cousins right?" Tsunade asked Kensei who was moving around his stiff joints.

"Of course." Kensei answered simply.

"Well then. Seeing how you two are my cousins, and Naruto is the son of the girl i saw as a daughter. I'm going to stick around with you guys for a while." Tsunade said with a smile. Well until everyone that is freaked out.

"WHAT!?" Literally everyone else said very.. loudly.

"What do you all mean by "What?" is there something wrong me wanting to stay around family?" Tsunade asked in a huff.

"No no.. its.. just that it was really expecting... we really weren't thinking we would have anyone else join us on our little... "Trip." Kensei explained.

"Trip? What do you mean trip? No matter.. If i remember right Hana said something about you guys leaving Konoha in a hurry last night.. want to explain to me why that is?" Tsunade asked curiously.

And so the four explained to the slug sannin everything that happened last night, with a little bit of a back story as to how the villagers treated Naruto because he had Kurama sealed into him. As the explanation was finished a very pissed off Tsunade was fuming in front of them.

"So let me get this straight... you two.." Tsunade said while pointing at the ever quiet Hinata, and Hana. "We kidnapped to separate Kensei and Naruto so they could be killed.." Seeing everyone nod their heads she continued.

"Then you two." She now pointed at Kensei and Naruto. "Killed all of your attackers. Resigned from being shinobi of the leaf, and took everything you owned with you away from Konoha, and came here. Now worried that hunter nin will be sent after you even though you technically were ordinary citizens when you left. Am I right so far?" Tsunade asked simply only to receive a nod from everyone once more.

Taking a few short breaths to try, and calm herself.. but quickly shot that theory out of the window as that obviously didn't work for her.. as usual..

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THAT VILLAGE NOW DAYS!" Tsunade roared, scaring some birds that were hiding out in the trees not too far away from them.

After Tsunade's outburst that knocked the sitting forms of Naruto and Hinata over, and left Kensei, Hana, and Shizune staring wide eyed at the blonde woman who just blew up. Kensei tried to answer.

"That.. is a good question... and please don't do that again.. I think i almost had a heart attack..." Kensei said while regaining his senses, while lightly pounding at his chest.

"Sorry.. it's just hearing all of that, and adding it on top off all of my issues with that village.. it's kind of hard to keep my emotions under control.." Tsunade said while looking away.

After a few moments of silence Tsunade spoke again.

"So what are you guys doing now? I hate to think you are just going to stay here, where hunter nin can reach here easily and find you." Tsunade asked quietly.

"Well.. we are heading to Uzu. Tonight in fact. We plan on rebuilding it. Tazuna, Tsunami's dad, offered to help us get started." Kensei said with a small smile.

"Then we are coming too." Tsunade said while standing up, and walking up to Kensei.

"W-we are?" Shizune asked in a stutter.

"Yes. I was serious when i said i am going to stick around my family Shizune." Tsunade said in a serious voice, before smirking, and leaning an arm around Hana's shoulder.

"Especially when this young lady right here is pregnant with my cousins baby." Tsunade said happily with a smile on her face.

"W-wh-wha... p-p-p-PREGNANT!" Kensei stumbled out before he went stiff as a board, and fainted. Causing everyone in the front yard to stare at the fallen man who just hit the ground hard, as well as Tsunami that peeked out of the front door to see what the commotion was all about.

After hearing Hana was pregnant, and seeing Kensei faint, Naruto turned to face his girlfriend, and whispered to her.

"Hey.. Hinata-chan.. have you noticed a lot of people stuttering, and fainting lately... it's almost like after you lost those habits.. others gained them.. hahaha." Naruto laughed.

"T-that's not funny Naruto-kun!" Hinata said trying to sound mad at her boyfriend.

"Sorry sorry.. I couldn't resist. How long do you think Kensei-nii is going to be out for?" Naruto asked.

"I.. don't know Naruto-ku.." Hinata started but was cut off by a loud yell.

"PREGNANT!? I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! WHOOO!" Kensei screamed as he flipped himself up off the ground, and grabbed onto a stunned Hana's arms, and twirled her around in a circle a few times.

Feeling dizzy after being set back down by her mate, Hana stumbled out.

"Pregnant? Maybe that's why i threw up during breakfast this morning.." Hana said quietly.

"Yes pregnant. When Shizune was doing a diagnostic of Kensei's body before healing him, when she was scanning over his back she slightly moved her hand so that it past over your stomach, notifying her that you were in fact. Pregnant. And I'd say about 3 weeks along." Tsunade explained.

"You threw up? How come you didn't tell me Hana-chan?" Kensei said in a concerned voice.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were talking about rebuilding the village with Tazuna, Kensei-kun." Hana said quietly.

"Hana-chan.. you should know that you.. and our little baby.. will always come first before the village.. remember that." Kensei said in a serious voice.

"I will... and thank you.. I'll let you know if anything else happens." Hana said slowly starting to tear up.

"That also explains your mood swings." Kensei said while rubbing his hand under his chin, thinking about the past few days.

"What do you mean mood swings!?" Hana yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Holy shit! I was just stating the fact that you were going up, and down very quickly with your moods Hana-chan! I didn't mean anything by it honest!" Kensei said with his hands in front of him to deflect any oncoming attacks from his mate.

Observing the scene in front of her Tsunade just had a smirk on her face. Happy that she still had some sort of family out here in the world, and that they were actually pretty amusing to be around. But.. she better interject before a pissed off pregnant woman beats the hell out of her husband who just got healed up, and needed to rest.

"Now now Hana.. don't go mauling Kensei just yet. He needs to rest first." Tsunade said with a smirk as Hana shifted her gaze to her.

"Alright.. sorry Kensei-kun.. I didn't mean it.." Hana said quietly.

"It's ok Hana-chan.." Kensei said while really not knowing how he could go about handling an enraged pissed off pregnant Hana.

"How about you all come inside, and relax for a bit. Hana? Would you mind helping me with starting dinner?" Tsunami asked from the porch.

"Oh.. sure.." Hana said before turning back to her mate, and giving him a soft apologetic kiss on the lips.

"Sorry again Kensei-kun, I really didn't mean it.." Hana said before she made her way to the door to begin helping with dinner.

Watching only Hana make her way to the house after that, Tsunade decided to take charge of the situation.

"Well lets go!" Tsunade ordered everyone else inside with smirk.

"R-right!" Kensei, and Naruto said with a mock salute to the older blonde who could easily kill them with one blow if they were not careful.

As everyone made their way into the house, with the low mumbling of Kensei as he walked away to the house, saying something about "Freaking scary ass women," only Shizune and Tsunade remained outside. Shizune making her way beside her mentor before she spoke up.

"You really want to stay with them, don't you Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah.. I do.. I actually feel like i can be happy when i am around them.. for the first time.. in a very long time.." Tsunade said quietly. "Come Shizune, lets get better acquainted with our new family." Tsunade ordered as she made her way for the front door.

"Right!" Shizune replied happily with a smile on her face. Thinking that maybe.. just maybe.. their endless wandering of the elemental nations would be over, and they could finally settle down, and find a place they could call.. "Home"

(Authors Notes)

Well that's it for chapter 19. Tired and have a headache now.. so I am going to take some ibuprofen. chug a beer. then pass out.. maybe not necessarily in that order.. but whatever you get the idea. Till the next chapter germs and germettes! Later!


	20. Finally Reaching Uzushio

(Authors Notes)

Whimmy wham wham wazzle! Hello again my minions! I got you another special treat! And no it's probably not what your really thinking a "Special Treat" is haha. But I am talking about a brand new chapter! Huzzah! Now i know a lot of you out there will be happy about this chapter, as some of you that have messaged me, have been wondering about a certain character that a lot of people get boners over, and well! This chapter has a good amount of him in it showing what he will be doing in this story to you all. In other news! There was a massive lightning storm last night here where i live, knocked the power out for a good 5 hours, but as the lightning was screaming out the sky, and my not so sober ass was sitting in my garage with the garage door open watching the lightning as the rain poured, I was writing this chapter away at 2am... just because i couldn't sleep with all the damned thunder crashing every 30 effin seconds.. but the lightning did make me think of something good for this book though *Rubs hands together evilly* I guess you will just have to find out later now wont you. Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters, but i do however own any OC's that I have created for my story.

**Finally Reaching Uzushio**

Konoha

After the council meeting earlier this morning the news of the two Uzumaki boys, and their girlfriends leaving the village last night spread like wild fire. As most of the villagers caught wind of the news, large amounts of people were cheering in the streets, celebrating that the object of their hatred was no longer apart of the village.

But not all of the people who became aware of the four leaving the village last night were exactly happy with hearing this news. And at this moment 3 certain people were talking about the news that they were not expecting.

"Kakashi-sensei... I don't understand.. why would Naruto leave the village?" Sakura asked her sensei quietly.

"Well Sakura. There is a lot we do not understand of the situation behind them leaving, so I cannot say for certain as to why he left the village, but I do have my suspicions as to why he did.." Kakashi answered while moving his precious little orange book away from his face.

"But Naruto just left us! He didn't even say anything to us before he left sensei! How can he do this to us.. we were supposed to be a team.." Sakura said with mixed emotions about her teammate.

"Sakura.. shut up.." Sasuke said as he walked on the other side of Kakashi with his hands shoved into his pockets. "I think I know why Naruto left the village." Sasuke said with a pissed off voice, as he thought back to the conversation they had while they were on their mission in wave.

"You do? Why then Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while looking in front of their sensei.

"Because of the villagers..." Sasuke said in a stern voice, while he stared forward as they continued their walk.

"The villagers? What do you mean." Sakura asked quietly.

"You've never notice? Shesh you really are a sheltered child Sakura.. have yo never noticed the way the villagers treat Naruto here? It's ridiculous.." Sasuke answered back to his pink haired howler monkey.. ehem.. i mean teammate.

"I.. never really wondered why they treated him like that... I just figured it was because he was always pranking people, and yelling things at them.." Sakura admitted.

"I will have to agree with Sasuke on this one. I believe it was his treatment by the villagers here that was the cause behind him leaving. Now that Naruto has resigned from being a shinobi of this village, we are left short a teammate making it near impossible for you too to part take in the Chuunin exams that are almost here." Kakashi said as he was walking down the road with his face nose deep into his book.

"I don't care about the Chuunin exams.." Sasuke said in a low and irritated voice.

Hearing Sasuke's remark about possibly not taking the Chuunin exams, caused Kakashi to tear away his face from his book to give his student his full attention, waiting for what came after.

"You said it yourself Kakashi.. those who break the rules are scum.. but those who betray their friends are worse than scum.. And right now I have the feeling that Naruto didn't want to really leave the village, but had no choice in doing so. And I intend on going and looking for him." Sasuke spoke as he turned his head to face his sensei's lone eye, showing him that he was dead serious about it.

"Well lets not be too rash now Sasuke.. We still don't know the details about what had happened. Wait until we find out what is really going on first before making any decisions on going to go look for him." Kakashi advised the boy.

"Fine.." Sasuke said shortly. "I'll see you guys later." Sasuke quickly added as he jumped away from his sensei and remaining teammate, and took to the roofs.

"Kakashi-sensei.. will you please let me know if you hear anything about why Naruto left the village?" Sakura asked while she looked away from her sensei's lone eyes gaze.

"Of course Sakura, well I better go check in with a few people to see about whats going on. Ja ne." Kakashi said as he tucked his beloved orange book into his pocket and shunshin'd away from the pink haired girl.

"I better go ask mom what is going on.. she is a civilian council member after all." Sakura said to herself in the street as she continued her walk to her home, to ask her mom a few questions.

With Sasuke

After separating from his team, Sasuke was making his way back to his clan's compound after the day's D-ranked missions. With endless questions spinning through his head about why Naruto left the village exactly. Sasuke tried to figure out if something had happened to him last night, but overheard a conversation a group of five villagers were having.

"Did you hear? The demon brat finally left the village!" One said loudly to the others who were close enough to hear the mans words in a normal tone of voice.

"Yes.. I heard you don't have to scream it. Just about everyone knows right about now." Another villager said.

Grumbling after hearing what the conversation was about Sasuke continued on his walk until he heard the next part of the conversation being said.

"I heard that a group of villagers, as well as a few shinobi attacked him, and his brother last night.." A different villagers said in a quieted voice, but was picked up on by Sasuke.

"Yeah.. I heard that too.. I also heard that all of them were killed too.." Another villager spoke sadly.

"But they will not be forgotten, as in their deaths, they caused the demon to finally leave the village for good!" The same villager said again as he thought about the ones that were killed last night, causing the others apart of the conversation say "Here here!" agreeing with what the last villager had just said.

Hearing the last part made Sasuke's temper boil over in rage, and making him wanting to do nothing more than beat the faces in of all the people who thought Naruto leaving was a good thing.

"Now I remember.. Naruto said he never could make any friends before... and that the villagers were always treating him like shit.. and now they became hostile and tried to kill him.. and Kensei?!" Sasuke thought to himself as he mindlessly continued on his way home.

"But the real question here isn't now why the villagers attacked him.. its why do the villagers all hate him, and make them want to kill him.." Sasuke continued thinking as he turned the corner of a building, and ran square into someone while he was lost in thought.

Falling to the ground, not even able to make it look like a graceful fall either, Sasuke grunted as he hit his ass on the ground. Looking up to see who he had run into, Sasuke noticed that he had run into a girl about his age with red hair, red eyes, and was formerly wearing glasses before they came off as she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry.. I really wasn't paying attention to where i was going." The girl said as she looked for her glasses on the ground, to get a look at who she had run into.

"Hn. It's no big deal." Sasuke said sort of irritated after hearing the villagers conversation just a minute ago, as he picked himself back up off of the ground, and picked up the girls glasses before handing them to her.

"Here." Sasuke said simply to the girl, who followed his voice and turned to him.

"Thank you." The girl said as she followed the blurry hand that was trying to give her back her glasses.

Getting a hold of them and adjusting them onto her face, and blinking to correct her vision, the girl finally took in the features of the boy she had run into.

"Holy crap he's hot!" The girl screamed into her young mind.

"Hn." Sasuke said shortly as he turned his head away from the girl, and was about to walk away, but the girl he had just ran into spoke out halting his advances on leaving.

"Whats wrong?" The girl asked Sasuke in a somewhat quiet voice.

"What?" Sasuke said as he turned his head back to the girl.

"I asked you what was wrong." The girl said as she turned her head away from the "Cute boy" in her opinion, with a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"How would you know anything is wrong with me?" Sasuke said as he turned around completely, and narrowed his eyes towards the red haired girl.

"I can.. tell by the feel of your chakra.. and yours has a confused, and negative feel to it right now." The girl responded quietly.

"You can what?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"I am a sensor nin I guess you could say." The girl answered quietly.

"Ok fine. Say i do believe you can feel my emotions and such.. what would your guess be that is wrong with me right now." Sasuke said shortly, while thinking about Naruto for a split second.

Noticing a fluctuation in Sasuke's chakra signature, the girl closed her eyes while focusing on his chakra, and took a stab at her guess.

"Um... I'd say someone you were close too is missing.. or something along those lines." The girl guessed, while looked back to Sasuke.

Seeing Sasuke looking somewhat shocked, and still somewhat irritated, the girl noticed the Uchiha crest on the back of Sasuke's shirt, and remembered something about why she was here in the first place, and taking part of the Chuunin exams. Pushing those thoughts aside, the girl spoke up again.

"Who was he, or she?" The girl asked hopeful that it wasn't a girlfriend or something like that.

"He was my teammate.. but also my friend." Sasuke said as he turned back away from the girl.

"I see... Who was he if you don't mind me asking.." The girl asked again.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said simply as he started his walk again.

"U-uzu-maki?" The girl stuttered out quietly, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear, and to stop his walk again.

"Yeah why?" Sasuke asked while looking over his shoulder in annoyance from being stopped once again from leaving.

"I.. I.." The girl stopped, trying tell her brain as to what to actually let come out of her mouth next.

"You what..? Well what is it? spit it out." Sasuke said in irritation.

The girl whispered something that Sasuke couldn't make out.

"Come again?" Sasuke said as he started walking towards the girl who was still on her knees, and was staring into the dirt of the road.

"I said.." The girl started quietly. "I'm an Uzumaki..." She finished while slowly looking up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Your what? How could you be an Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked curiously. Thinking back on how he was told that Naruto was the last of his clan apparently until Kensei had shown up..

"I am an Uzumaki, because that's who my parents where! Please tell me where i can maybe find this Naruto. I must find him, and speak to him!" The girl said frantically as she stood up while looking straight at Sasuke with determination filling her voice, after remembering something her parents had told her a long time ago before they were killed.

"I don't know where he is. But what I do know is that he is not in the village anymore." Sasuke said offhandedly.

"Then I have to find him!" The girl said quickly.

"And just how do you plan on doing that? I was planning on going and looking for him soon, but you haven't even met him before, so how would you even go about doing that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"All I need is something to remember his chakra signature by, and maybe any possible places he could of gone too after leaving the village." The girl said quietly so just Sasuke could hear what she was saying.

"Ok who are you? I can tell you aren't a shinobi of this village." Sasuke said while glaring at the girl, noticing that she was a foreign shinobi.

"I'm Karin Uzumaki, and you are?" The now identified Karin asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered simply, before asking something else. "Just how are you going to be leaving the village to find Naruto, when the Chuunin exams are starting soon, you might miss them if you leave." Sasuke asked with genuine interest, while slowly forming a plan of sorts into his head.

"I don't care about the Chuunin exams! I didn't even want to come here anyways! The man who ordered me too, is the same man who told me I was the last of my clan and that I had no other family members out there after my clan's homeland was destroyed, and quite possibly could of been the one who killed my parents! I will leave as soon as i figure out a few things." Karin said with determination once again burning into her red eyes.

"Fine. Come with me." Sasuke said shortly as he turned around to get to his clan's compound.

"Thank you.." Karin said quietly as she followed behind Sasuke, hoping that she would be able to find this Naruto.

Over In The Land Of Waves

After Tsunami and Hana had finished making dinner and set it all out on the table for the group. Everyone was gathered around the table, making two more spots open for Tsunade, and Shizune.

"So let me get this straight.. You are the last Senju alive? And not only are you just a Senju... but also part Uzumaki?! But also your saying that you are my great aunt's grand daughter too! I can't believe this.. this is crazy hahaha.. normally my relationship with lady luck sucks so bad that i compare it to the sucking power of a vacuum!" Kensei laughed after Tsunade was telling everyone at the table a little more about herself.

"Your preaching to the choir... My luck is terrible too." Tsunade said while hanging her head at the table, making Shizune sweat drop at just how true that is.

"You too!? Lady luck is a cruel mistress of us from the Uzumaki clan i suppose." Kensei said with anime tears streaming down his face, while Naruto just looked annoyed at the fact that his luck is just as crappy as his brothers...

"So Hana-chan tells me that you are one of the "Legendary Sannin" whats that all about?" Kensei asked innocently, not knowing really anything like the topic since he was away during the third great shinobi war, and all events following up until his arrival not too long ago.

"Yes I am indeed one of the Sannin of Konoha. While my former teammates and I have split up long ago, only one of them I have been in somewhat contact with. The other.. well lets just say the next time i see him i will kill his pale freaking ass.." Tsunade said with despise as she brought up Orochimaru into the conversation.

"I see.." Kensei said simply, as he picked up his fork, and started eating along with the others.

"So when do you plan on leaving tonight?" Shizune spoke up after seeing her mentor taking another bite of food.

"Well I was kind of thinking after dinner. We need to cover as much ground as we can before it gets too much later." Kensei explained after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Alright then. Should we bring anything along with us before we go?" Tsunade asked, trying to see if they were prepared for their trip.

"The only thing i can think of us needing Tsunade-sama would be more groceries. When we left Konoha in a hurry, we just had everything we owned, as well as the groceries we bought before we left. Seeing how you and Shizune-san are coming with us, we may need more food." Hana explained to the other two women.

"Very well. Shizune!" Tsunade spoke to her apprentice for god knows how many years.

"We need to go do some quick shopping!" Tsunade quickly followed up with.

"R-right now?" Shizune asked hesitantly.

"Wait.. ok maybe not right now but after dinner." Tsunade corrected herself, just now remembering that they were all eating dinner.. and that she had a fork in her hand on its way to her mouth with food on it.

Seeing Tsunade's "lack of concentration" on eating dinner, everyone at the table sweat dropped at seeing that.

"I will go with you Shizune-san. It will go much quicker with the three of us." Hana said with a small smile on her face, while she put a hand on her stomach.

Kensei seeing Hana put her hand on her stomach made him smile softly, and reach over and set his own hand over hers.

Feeling Kensei's hand on top of hers made Hana look at him with her red eyes, and smiled warmly, almost as if the two were thinking exactly the same things.

"I will go with you two as well. Another woman added to the shopping trip should make it go even faster!" Tsunami said while raising a fist in the air a little too excitedly.

"Riiiighhhtt..." Kensei said while rolling his eyes on over to meet Hinata's. Seeing that Hinata had been awfully quiet today, Kensei decided to put the poor downcast girl into the spot light while at the table.

"Say Hinata. Why don't you go with them, make it a girls kinda thing. ya know?" Kensei said with a sideways smirk.

"O-oh.. sure.. Sorry I was not really paying attention." Hinata admitted while looking over at Naruto who was shoveling another bite of dinner into his mouth.

"Ya we could tell." Tsunade said with a small smirk of her own.

Seeing that Hinata was actually looking depressed Hana spoke out to the younger girl.

"Hinata.. whats wrong?" Hana asked with a motherly voice full of concern.

"I.. just don't really know right now.. I'm really worried about a lot of things right now.. and I can't figure out what to do about making them better... I'm.. scared.." Hinata admitted to everyone at the table.

Putting on a sad look after hearing Hinata's reason for the way she has been acting all day, Hana speaks up again.

"Don't worry Hinata. Everything will be fine once we get to Uzu, and get the house back. Right Kensei-kun?" Hana asked her mate who was just millimeters away from shoving more food into his mouth.

"Oh.. right.. yeah everything will be a lot better when we get to Uzu. Very little people ever go to Uzu because of what the place looks like.. well.. actually you should remember what it looked like.." Kensei said the last part quietly just now remembering that Hinata had gone with himself and Naruto to Uzu, so that they could retrieve some of their clan's fortune. Shaking the thoughts of what Uzu looked like right now from his head Kensei continued with trying to comfort Hinata a little.

"Anyways because of what Uzu looks like, and represents to the shinobi world these days. Nobody ever goes there, whether out of fear, respect... or anything else.. people just don't go there. So we will essentially be hiding in plane sight with nobody to really bother us until we start making moves of our own." Kensei explained.

Seeing the point behind Kensei's words, Hinata's mood slightly improved, as she readied her fork once more to start eating again.

"Ok. I just want to get there as soon as possible." Hinata said with a small smile as she politely stabbed her fork at the salad that was on her plate.

"Don't worry we will leave as soon as i seal up all of the groceries you guys buy." Kensei said with a smile.

With that the family around the table went back to finishing their meal so that they could get ready to head out on the last leg of their trip away from Konoha.

Back In Konoha

Arriving at her house, Sakura made her way through the house to find her mother. Finding both of her parents in the living room talking away about their day, Sakura slowly walked into the room, making her presence known.

"Um.. mom.. can I ask you something?" Sakura asked kind of hesitantly, really not knowing how to bring up Naruto leaving the village.

"Yes Sakura? What is it?" Her mother asked after hearing her only child speak out.

"Well.. I was wondering if you knew anything about my teammate Naruto leaving the village last night. Kakashi-sensei told us that he left last night for some reason.." Sakura asked sadly.

"Well Sakura, Naruto left the village simply because he couldn't take the treatment that he has received from everyone else here." Sakura's mother started explaining.

"I was just talking to your father about it as a matter of fact. It seems that some of the villagers who held a high regard of hatred towards Naruto decided to attack him and his brother, after they kidnapped both the Hyuga, and the Inuzuka heiresses. After what i was told by the Hokage in the council meeting this morning, both Naruto and his brother Kensei, killed all of their attackers, and resigned from the villages shinobi system before taking everything they owned and leaving the village in the middle of the night." Sakura's mother finished explaining.

"T-they tried to kill him?" Sakura said in shock at hearing what happened.

"Yes.." Her mother replied sadly. "That poor boy.. I don't think anyone should of been treated the way he was here.."

Seeing her daughter quiet and in thought, Sakura's mom spoke up again.

"Hunny.. are you alright?" Her mom asked in a motherly voice.

"Yeah.. I just wished I had realized that everyone treated him badly from the beginning.. I had always thought they looked at him like that because he was always playing pranks on people, and being.. well... just loud and obnoxious. If i had known he was truly hated by the villagers.. i wouldn't of been so mean to him all those years before this all happened..." Sakura explained to her mom.

"Sakura.." Her mother started speaking, getting her daughters attention. "Do you remember me ever telling you about back in the days when i was a shinobi of this village?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Not really.." Sakura admitted, quietly.

"Well, I will tell you again then. Back when i was a genin, my sensei was the legendary slug sannin Lady Tsunade... and my team mates were Tsume Inuzuka, and.. Kushina Uzumaki... Naruto's mother.." Sakura's mom said quietly.

"You were in the same genin team as Naruto's mom?!" Sakura asked quickly.

"Yes I was. I only was a shinobi until i became a Chuunin and found out i was pregnant with you so i resigned, and took up a job as a civilian council member." Sakura's mom started explaining.

"Kushina was a very energetic, and sometimes.. scary.. woman." Sakura's mom said with a smile thinking back to when Kushina would beat on anyone who dared make fun of her or any of her friends in anyway.

"If Kushina saw how her son was treated here in the village, I am sure there would be dead bodies hanging from the front gates of the village for all to see as they passed by, sending a message in blood to all who dared think ill will on her only son." She said again thinking back on the memories of her red haired teammate all those years ago before she died.

"What happened to her mom?" Sakura asked quietly trying to picture the woman her mom was describing to her.

"She died on the day Naruto was born." Her mother answered, not wanting to say anything more about the topic.

"Oh.. I just hope Naruto is ok, and that some day we can get team seven back together.. I was just now getting the hang of my training... I was no longer going to be useless on my team! I was going to help Sasuke-kun, and Naruto whenever we got in trouble! I have been training so hard that.." Sakura said in a hurry to her mom, still not ok with knowing why Naruto had left the village, but was cut off by her mom before she could ramble on further.

"Shhh.. It's ok Sakura. I am sure Naruto will be fine. He has his older brother Kensei with him, and if I remember what Kushina had always said about "Her" brother Kensei. I am sure Naruto will be doing just fine." Sakura's mom said cryptically.. as she was remembering seeing pictures Kushina had of her brother that were taken close to the time she had left her homelands, and seeing a smiling 16 Kensei Uzumaki with red hair holding his 13 year old little sister in a headlock as the picture was being taken.

"Ok mom.. I'm going to go get changed.. thanks for letting me know whats going on." Sakura said before giving her parents a short bow before heading up the stairs to make her way into her room.

After Sakura had left the living room, Sakura's father spoke up after being quiet the whole time.

"So you are fairly certain that this Kensei that is with Naruto.. is the same Kensei.. as in Kushina's older brother.. how are you so certain of this hun?" Sakura's father asked his wife.

"I know because Kushina explained to me in great detail about her older brother.. from the way he acts.. to the way he looks. Other than the black hair and bright blue eyes... he perfectly matched up with the Kensei, Kushina always was talking about. I don't know how.. but I just have this feeling that he is the one and the same Kensei Uzumaki.." Sakura's mom said confidently.

"Well then.. that sure puts a twist into everything now doesn't it?" Sakura's father said with a short laugh, not really knowing how to comprehend how such a thing could be.

"Kami does crazy things my love... crazy things.." Sakura's mom said while looking at her husband.

Uchiha Compound

After getting to his clan's old compound with Karin in tow, Sasuke was trying to figure out how to go about finding Naruto, and where he would go to after leaving the village. Turning to face the red haired girl that said she was an Uzumaki as well, Sasuke spoke up after their walk in silence to his clan's compound.

"You said you could track Naruto down by getting a feel for his chakra signature right?" Sasuke said almost more like a statement.

"Yes.. that is correct." A quiet Karin answered, while still thinking about having some sort of family still left alive in this world.

Getting to the front door of the house he lived in, Sasuke unlocked the door, and walked in, before telling Karin that she could come in as well.

Seeing Karin distracted after they stopped so he could unlock the door, Sasuke spoke up to get her attention again.

"Karin. Come in. You can sit in the living room, while i get something." Sasuke said as he walked into the house.

"Right.." Karin responded just now noticing that Sasuke disappeared into the house, and followed the boys instructions, and making her way to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, Karin patiently waited for Sasuke to return from getting whatever it was he was getting. After a few minutes of sitting in the quiet room by herself, she finally heard Sasuke's footsteps approaching her as he made his way towards the living room.

As Sasuke got into the living room, Karin noticed that Sasuke had something in his hand, and spoke up.

"What is that Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked curiously.

"This.. is Naruto's.. well.. what is left of it at least." Sasuke said as he held out a torn and worn out piece of orange clothing.

"What was it?" Karin asked again.

"Naruto used to wear an orange jumpsuit.. after training here at my clan's compound with me he tore it, and he left this piece behind for me to throw away. I figured if you are as good at sensing chakra signatures, as you say you are. I guessed that you can sense a chakra signature that may be lingering around clothing that jutsu's were cast from. Seeing how this is part of the sleeve of his jumpsuit that got destroyed after a jutsu backfired on him." Sasuke explained.

"Well you guess right.. I can sense lingering signatures on clothing. Here let me see it so i can remember it." Karin said as she stood up off of the couch and reached for the piece of clothing.

Examining the signature, Karin instantly felt a warm and friendly chakra that seemed to float around the piece of torn clothing, that was until she noticed something off about it.

"W-what is this?" Karin asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean? I just told you that it is Naruto's.." Sasuke said irritatedly but was cut off by Karin.

"No not that..." Karin started quietly.. "What i mean is.. why do i sense a really dark, and very powerful secondary chakra signature coming from the piece of clothing as well... are you sure this came off in training, and not in a battle?" Karin asked seriously to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I am positive, I was the one who did it." Sasuke answered simply.

"I.. don't understand how someone can have two chakra signatures.. but I am positive that Naruto has two of them... they both feel.. connected.." Karin explained what she was sensing from the piece of clothing.

"Two chakra signatures..." Sasuke said quietly out loud before continuing. "Dark and powerful second signature.. Karin, do you see anything when you are sensing chakra signatures like color or something?" Sasuke asked, trying to see if how Karin senses chakra similar to how he can when he activates his sharringan.

"Chakra always looks blue to me.. but seeing this.. I see blue, and red chakra coming from it." Karin explained while holding on to the piece of Naruto's old jumpsuit.

"Red chakra.. I wonder what could have red chakra.. No matter, that can wait until later. Now.. were you serious about going after to find Naruto?" Sasuke questioned the red haired girl in his living room.

"Of course! He is the only family that I have left! I have to find him.. I don't want to be alone anymore.. and i need to get away from... that man..." Karin spat as she thought of Orochimaru.

"Then come with me, and lets go find him." Sasuke said after hearing Karin's answer.

"W-what? Your leaving too?" Karin asked confused.

"Of course! My best friend was forced to leave this damned village because they hate him for some stupid reason! They tried to kill him last night, so him and his brother.. as well as their girlfriends left the village last night. He promised me he would help me face my brother when the time came, so if he is going to help me in my time of need, I need to do the same for him, and right now is as good as a time as ever." Sasuke said with determination filling his voice.

"Naruto has a.. brother?" Karin asked confused, but at the same time excited at the possibility.

"Yes Naruto has an older brother named Kensei Uzumaki. Ever since Kensei managed to run into Naruto, and I's team in the land of waves.. things have been changing in Naruto's life... and that stupid ass managed to distance himself away from his friends to spend time with his new found older brother, as well as his first girlfriend." Sasuke said irritatedly while thinking about how little time Naruto spent hanging out or training with him since he started training with Kensei for the Chuunin exams.

"Ok.. do you have any clues as to where he may go first?" Karin asked as she untied her forehead protector, and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I have a hunch of where he might of gone, but right now we need to figure out how we are going to leave without being spotted.. here in the village.. the same stupid people who treated my best friend like shit.. like to treat me like i am a freaking god or something... it makes me sick.. so i always have people watching me wherever I go. So i can't just walk out of the village through the front gates." Sasuke explained to Karin.

"Well seeing how I am a foreign shinobi, I should be able to leave without any problems.. but like you said.. you getting out will be the tricky part." Karin said trying to think of a solution on how to get Sasuke out of the village.

Coming up with a plan that just might work Sasuke spoke up.

Can you cast a genjutsu on the guards before you leave, so that they wont notice anything for a few seconds while I run past them, after the night guard rotations?" Sasuke asked Karin.

"I'm not very good at genjutsu, but I think i have one that just might work." Karin said with a small smile thinking that this plan could possibly work for them.

"Good. The night guards rotation is at 7pm, so we have an hour and a half before we have to leave. Get anything you have ready and be back here in an hour, we will leave after you get back here." Sasuke ordered the red haired girl.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit." Karin said as she walked over to the door, and left to retrieve her things.

After seeing Karin leave. Sasuke noticed that Karin had left her forehead protector on his coffee table. Picking it up, and looking at it Sasuke thought out loud to himself while examining the symbol of a foreign shinobi.

"She is dead serious about this... huh.. well having a talented sensor who may just be related to Naruto, just might be the thing i need to find that dobe.." Sasuke said as he set the forehead protector down on the coffee table, and made his way to his room to pack up so that he could leave the village.

Getting to his room Sasuke had another thought come to his head.

"When i see that dobe... I'm going to kick his ass for not letting me know what was going on.." Sasuke said as he opened his door to begin packing.

After packing everything that he figured he would need to leave Konoha behind, and set out to find Naruto. Sasuke looked up at the clock in his kitchen after putting food into his traveling pack.

"Hmm.. 6:30pm.. That girl better here.." Sasuke started but was cut off by his front door being knocked on. "Soon... ugh.." Sasuke finished as he made his way to the front door.

Opening the door, Sasuke said a nervous looking Karin, who had a slight blush on her face as Sasuke opened the door.

"Um. Hi. Ready to go?" Karin asked as she set her traveling bag down on the ground for a moment.

"Yeah.. Let me just grab my bag." Sasuke said simply as he walked back into the house, and grabbed his bag that was on the kitchen counter. After getting his bag, and slinging it onto his shoulders, Sasuke flipped off all of the lights in his house, and made his way to the front door to lock it.

Locking up his now darkened house, Sasuke spoke up.

"Lets go." Sasuke ordered in a low voice.

"Yes. Lets go." Karin nodded while trying to make the faint pink that was still on her cheeks go away, while she put her traveling bag onto her shoulders as well.

Making their through the village very carefully, with Karin notifying Sasuke of anybody coming near by as they walked closer to the main gates, the two teens finally were within the whole shot of leaving the village known as Konoha.

"Now all we have to do is wait a few minutes for the guards rotation. As soon as the two that are there now are a good distance away, and nobody else is getting close to the area, find the two that are making their way to take over and cast the genjutsu. Once i see you heading for the gate i will make a run for it." Sasuke explained in detail on his plan.

"Ok." Karin responded in a hush as the two were crouched in the darkness next to two buildings. Focusing on any chakra signatures that may be heading their way.

After waiting in the shadows of the buildings, they were hiding by, Sasuke and Karin saw the two front entrance guards walk away from their positions at the same time. Checking to see if the other guards were around, Karin spread her sensing abilities even further to see just how much time they had before the new guards showed up.

"Sasuke-kun.." Karin whispered to the boy next to her.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered in the same quiet manor.

"There are two Chuunin level signatures making their way for the gates. We may have an open window of about 2 minutes before they get here. We can make a run for it i think before they can see us after turning the corner of that building." Karin explained as she pointed to the building in question.

"Good, lets go now then!" Sasuke said in a hurried voice as he was preparing to make a break for it.

"I'm right behind you." Karin said quietly as she got ready as well for the right time for when the two guards that just left were out of sight completely.

"Going somewhere you two?" A new voice spoke from behind the two teens.

Terrified at being caught Sasuke turned to see the owner of that familiar voice.

When he finally turned around he saw that it was in fact Kakashi that had dropped in on them.

"My my.. Sasuke. I never knew you were actually dating someone." Kakashi said trying to sound innocent about stalling the two teen's plans to leave the village.

"Shut up Kakashi, it isn't like that. Now we have to go now." Sasuke said as he turned back around ready to leave, hopiong that Kakashi would just go away.

"Oh? And where to if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi quizzed his Uchiha pupil.

"We are leaving the village." Sasuke said simply. "I wont stay in a village that treats my best friend, and teammate like shit as if he is dirt, and she." Sasuke said while motioning his head to Karin. "Is an Uzumaki as well and needs to speak to Naruto about some things. Nothing you say will stop me from finding Naruto, Kakashi." Sasuke said heatedly, while Karin just remained quiet with a blush on her face after Kakashi had appeared and mentioned the whole dating thing.

"I see.." Kakashi said simply looking up, while thinking about the situation as a whole.

While thinking about everything Kakashi noticed the two new Chuunin guards insight of making their way to their posts.

"Looks like you two lost your window." Kakashi said with an eye smile, as he looked back down to the two teens who were trying to leave the village.

"We wouldn't of if you didn't stall us!" Sasuke shot out towards his sensei.

"Sasuke-kun.. quiet or they'll hear us." Karin said in a hushed tone.

"Sasuke... have you truly thought this out on what you are about to do, and what you are leaving behind here?" Kakashi asked in a serious voice as he released his infamous eye smile, and gazed at the young Uchiha teen with his lone exposed eye.

"Of course i have. Naruto made a promise to me that he would be there when I faced my brother whenever that time comes, and I told him that i would be there for him in his times of need. And right now is one of those times! Village be damned.. I am leaving this place one way or another." Sasuke said with determination in his voice.

"Very well then." Kakashi said simply, as he once again eye smiled at the two teens, and quickly grabbed onto both of them.

"Hey wait what ar.." Sasuke said in surprise by couldn't finish what he was going to say because, Kakashi shunshin'd the three away from their location between the two buildings.

Reappearing Sasuke was irritated that his sensei "ruined" his plan to escape the village and look for Naruto, but his irritation disappeared when he noticed his surroundings.

"We.. are outside of the village..?" Karin said quietly.

Turning his head towards his sensei with a questioning look on his face, Sasuke spoke up.

"What are you doing Kakashi?" Sasuke asked curiously, as he looked around with his Sharringan activated to look for anyone else around the area they had arrived in.

"I am simply doing what is best for my students." Kakashi said simply before pausing for a second to let his lone eye drop into a look of sadness.

"I was informed of all of the details on what had happened with Naruto, Kensei, Hinata, and Hana... And while I am furious that something like that had happened, and want to go look for Naruto myself.. I cannot." Kakashi started explaining, and saw Sasuke about to interrupt him, so he resumed his explanation before the boy could speak up.

"I can't leave the village Sasuke. It is my duty to stay here, and while I may not be able to go look for Naruto myself, I am glad that you are taking the initiative to do so yourself. It seems you took my words to heart about your friends." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"I can't let Naruto get out of the promise he made me. He promised he would help me face Itachi.. he's the only one I can stand to be around longer than a few minutes... and the only one I can truly call a friend.. So i have to go after him to wherever he went." Sasuke said as he deactivated his families doujutsu.

Still eye smiling at the two younger teens, Kakashi spoke up again.

"Now then. As you two have noticed, I took us far enough away from the village gates so that you can get a start on your search without alerting the guards. If I know Naruto, and Kensei like I think i do, I believe they may have headed out for the land of waves first. Seeing that they both know how to get there without any problems, that would be my safest guess for you to start your search." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, I had the same thought too." Sasuke admitted.

"You two be careful now.. I will stay here, and try and help cover for you two for a while, before the village notices you are gone Sasuke. Don't wear your forehead protector while you are traveling, and try and cover up any of your families crests, so that nobody can identify you as you are on your search. You don't want anyone that is after your eyes to come after you." Kakashi explained seriously.

"I will." Sasuke answered simply.

"Good. Now you two better go. If you want to make it to the land of waves before morning, I suggest you leave now." Kakashi said as he put a hand on Sasuke and Karin's shoulder.

"Right.." Sasuke said while looking down at the ground slightly.

"I may not know who this girl is Sasuke, but protect her as you are traveling." Kakashi advised his student, and getting a nod in response.

"While I stay here, I will continue training Sakura, and maybe someday, we will be able to all meet up again." Kakashi said eye smiling once again, before letting go of the two young teen's shoulders, stepping back a few paces.

"Be careful you two." Kakashi said as he shunshin'd back into the village.

Seeing Kakashi leave, Sasuke turned towards Karin.

"Lets go." Sasuke ordered simply.

"Right.." Replied simply, thinking how lucky they were that Sasuke's sensei helped them get out of the village after stopping them.

Now came the tricky part.. getting to the land of waves as fast as possible before morning came.. it was going to be a long night, that was for sure. Sasuke just hoped that they made it in time before Naruto, and Kensei's group all left the land of waves... if that was in fact where they had gone..

With those thoughts running through his head, Sasuke, and Karin took to the trees, and quickly started putting a good distance between themselves, and Konoha.

Back In The Land Of Waves

After the girl's got back to Tazuna's home after getting all of their grocery shopping. The women all set the groceries they had purchased on the dinning room table.

"Kensei-kun?" Hana called out into the house, looking for her mate with her red eyes searching around the living room.

"Up here Hana-chan." Kensei spoke out from the top of the stairs.

"Naruto, and I were resting for a little bit longer before you guys got back. I'll go get him up. When i get Naruto up, I'll seal all of the groceries away, and we can head out." Kensei said with a tired smile on his face.

"Ok hun." Hana said with a small smile of her own.

After Kensei disappeared from sight to wake Naruto up, Tsunade spoke up with a smirk on her face.

"You got it bad for him Hana." Tsunade said teasingly.

"I-I do not!" Hana said frantically.

"Uh-huh.." Tsunade said simply before she started laughing, making Hana blush after her teasing words.

Hana's embarrassment didn't last too long, as Kensei made his way down the stairs, and took in the sight of the women in the kitchen and living room, and spoke up.

"I miss something?" Kensei asked looking at his blushing wife to be.

"Um.. no." Hana said while looking away from Kensei.

"Um... ok?" Kensei said as he made his way to the dinning room table with all of the groceries on it, and took out a small sealing scroll from one of his pockets.

"Well I'll start sealing these up. Everyone go grab your things, and get ready to leave. Hinata?" Kensei said while looking over at the younger girl in the room.

"Would you be so kind as to make sure Naruto is actually up?" Kensei said to the girl noticing that she was still in a funky mood.

"Ok.. I'll be right back." Hinata responded before making her way to the stairs.

Seeing the dark haired girl that was his brother's mate get to the top of the stairs, Kensei spoke up again in a quiet voice.

"Has she been like this the whole time you guys were gone?" Kensei asked the other women.

"Yeah.." Hana said quietly.

"I think she is just nervous, and scared of the unknown after leaving the village." Tsunade added in.

"I guess that makes sense. She did say that she would feel better once we got to Uzu. Well I guess we better just get there faster so we can have a somewhat normal little Hinata back." Kensei said with a small smirk on his face.

As soon as Kensei finished speaking the sound of two sets of foot steps were making their way down the stairs, and everyone looked towards the staircase to see Naruto and Hinata walking hand in hand beside each other as they descended the stairs, but the most noticeable thing the group saw was the small smile that graced Hinata's lips as they made their way down the steps. Making everyone rethink just how nervous the young girl was about everything now.

"Hey guys, we are all set to go." Naruto said with a small smile, as he brushed his black haired spiky bangs out of his face with his free hand.

"Great." Kensei said simply, as he started sealing all of the groceries into his scroll.

"There. The food is all stored away. Lets get this party started!" Kensei said with a new found energy.

"I wouldn't call this trip exactly a party my love.." Hana said with a quiet voice.

"I know Hana-chan... I was just trying to make everyone lighten up." Kensei explained.

"Thank you for your hospitality Tazuna, and Tsunami." Kensei bowed to the two residents of the house.

"Yes thank you." The rest of the group responded to the two as well.

"You are most certainly welcome you guys." Tsunami said with a smile.

"Yeah no problem, and Kensei. Once I organize some workers, I will set out to Uzu with them, as well as the refugee survivors that may want to come see Uzu once more before its reconstruction begins." Tazuna said with a smile of his own, thinking how great it would be to help rebuild the once great Uzu, and possibly gain the protection from it, once it is up and running again.

"Great. Like I said when we first got here. You can't miss where we will be at." Kensei said with a smile before he made his way to the front door.

"Well lets go everyone." Tsunade said as she and Shizune followed behind Kensei.

With everyone else making their way outside the group all stood outside of Tazuna's house, and waved goodbye to them for now and started their walk to the old ruins of Uzu.

As their journey to Uzu began, and the group made their way out of the village. The group of Uzumaki's, and company were talking amongst each other in good spirits as they continued their pace to Uzu.

"So how big is this house of yours Kensei?" Tsunade asked curiously, not really wanting to think that she and Shizune would have to sleep out side or something like that.

"Well our house has 3 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms. It's big enough for all of us comfortably." Kensei said as he looked over to the older blonde woman of their group.

"Thank god." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kensei asked curiously.

"Well I hate to think that Shizune and I would be living outside once we got to Uzu." Tsunade explained.

"Oh? and you just assume that we will just let you take up one of our rooms in our house?" Kensei said teasingly.

Narrowing her eyes towards the older Uzumaki boy, Tsunade was about to say something, but Hana spoke up.

"Kensei-kun, be nice.. stop teasing Tsunade-sama." Hana scolded her mate, and father of her child.

"I was just teasing Hana-chan." Kensei said with a fake pout, before turning his head back to Tsunade.

"We have a guest bedroom that has a nice queen sized bed in it, but we can move some of the furniture out of it to make room for another bed for you two." Kensei explained.

"Great." Tsunade replied. Happy that there was actually a room they could sleep in.

"Yeah, thank you Kensei, Hana, and Naruto." Shizune said with a smile, as she stretched her arms out.

Noticing that Shizune wasn't carrying their pig Hana spoke up.

"Where is Ton-ton Shizune?" Hana asked curiously.

"Over there." Shizune answered while pointing at Hinata, who was carrying the pet pig, giggling as she poked the little pigs stomach.

Smiling at the scene of Hinata playing with the pig, and Naruto laughing along with his girlfriend.

"Well lets pick up the pace everyone. We can make it to Uzu around midnight if we pick up the pace." Kensei advised everyone.

With Kensei's words spoken, the group all quieted down, and picked up their pace as they all continued their trip to Uzu.

Back In Konoha At An Unknown Location

"Orochimaru-sama." A silver haired glasses wearing teen spoke into a darkened room.

"Ah Kabuto. What news do you bring me today?" Orochimaru asked his spy.

"Orochimaru-sama, last night i witnessed something that may be very interesting to you." Karubo answered his master.

"Oh? And what might that be Kabuto?" The snake sannin asked curiously as his snake like tough stuck out of his mouth.

"Last night i witnessed proof that a true blooded Uzumaki is still very much so alive, and this one seemed to have one of his clan's secret Kekkei Genkai's too." Kabuto explained.

"Is that so? I thought that all of the Uzumaki's except little Karin were all wiped out.." Orochimaru spoke as he retracted his tongue back into his mouth, deep in thought.

"And what did you find out about this Uzumaki, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"I found out that his name is Kensei Uzumaki, and he appears to be 16 almost 17 years old, he has black hair and bright blue eyes, but when his Kekkei Genkai was activated he radiated this dark red, and black shroud of immense chakra that felt like I was watching a demon chasing after it's prey. It was most terrifying." Kabuto explained.

"I see.. anything else Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked his second in command.

"After the fight that young Kensei was in, was all finished and his opponent dead, I left to inform an anbu of the situation, and twisted the truth about what had happened and made it seem as if Kensei attacked his attacker outright. In hopes that the Uzumaki would leave the village behind, and vulnerable outside of its walls for us to retrieve him if you so desire." Kabuto finished explaining.

"Kukukuku, excellent Kabuto. This new found Uzumaki will be a great host for myself, if i somehow cannot mark Sasuke-kun with the curse seal during the exams." Orochimaru said with his evil chuckle after thinking about the prospect of having not only an extremely powerful Uzumaki body, but then the body of Sasuke with the ability to wield his precious Sharringan.

"You have done well Kabuto, inform me of anything else regarding the Uzumaki, and prepare everything for the invasion during the finals of the Chuunin exams. I must leave to take care of somethings before they start." Orochimaru explained shortly as he started vanishing from the dark room the two were in.

"Very well Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said with a bow before his master vanished completely from sight.

With his master gone, Kabuto smirked to himself as he made his way out of the darken room as well.

"If Orochimaru-sama does indeed manage to get Kensei Uzumaki's body.. he would definitely be a scary sight to see.." Kabuto's smirk widened at the thought of his master glowing like Kensei was the night before with demonic looking eyes darting around, as he made his way out into the night time air of the Konoha.

Meanwhile In Another Part Of Konoha

In his underground hidden Root facility, a certain "One eyed" village elder was standing before one of his most trusted subordinates, while in his underground office.

"Torune. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki has left the village, as well as his older brother. You are to gather 3 more root agents to assist you in tracking them down, and bringing them back to the village. When you capture them, make sure that nobody is aware that you left the village, as well as arriving back to the village once you have the two Uzumaki boys." Danzo explained to his Root anbu commander.

"As you wish Danzo-sama." Torune said from his kneeling position.

"Finding the boys may prove difficult, but I expect you to bring them back non the less. The two heiresses are expendable, but the Uzumaki's must be kept alive at all costs. You have a week to complete this mission, and as you know Torune.. I will not tolerate failure. Now go." Danzo ordered.

"Hai." Torune responded simply, as he shunshin'd away from his master to retrieve 3 other of his fellow root colleagues to assist him in capturing the two Uzumaki boys.

After his anbu commander left his sights, Danzo remained in his chair behind his desk with an evil smirk on his face.

"With those two boys under my command.. becoming Hokage will no longer be a fleeting dream of mine. It will become a reality, and with those two under me I will lead Konoha to even greater heights that no other nation could hope to reach." Danzo said to himself while in his office in a very confident voice as he pushed himself away from his chair, and made his way out of his office.

Meanwhile in another part of the underground Root facility. After collecting the other 3 root agents that were going to be joining him, Torune was explaining the details of the mission that their leader had chosen them for.

"The four of us are tasked with retrieving the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, as well as his older brother. Both Uzumaki's are to be kept alive at all costs. Their traveling companions are expendable, as Danzo-sama's orders. We have a week to accomplish the mission." Torune explained quickly.

Hearing three separate "Hai's" Torune gave the signal for them to leave the facility, and begin their search for the Uzumaki boys.

On The Road To Uzu

After traveling for a good five hours now, and the last 2 hours at full speed across the shortest section of sea while it was raining, on their way to get to the island of Uzu. The Uzumaki group, and others were finally a good 30 minutes away from reaching Uzu, but had to stop before they could get any further as a major roadblock stood in their way.

"Holy shit.." Naruto said in surprise while standing on top of the water.

"Yeah.." Tsunade said in shock as she was looking at the part of the sea that was standing between them, and reaching the shores of the ruins of Uzushio.

"What will we do now?" Hinata asked everyone, really not thinking of a way that they all could cross the waters in front of them to reach land.

Standing there in front of everyone with a neutral expression on his face, as he was in thought of what to do next, Kensei just remained silent and watched the massive whirlpools swirling around each other menacingly, ready to devour anyone who dared come in contact with them.

"Ah you guys worry too much, I'll just.." Kensei was about to tell everyone what he was going to do, but was instead forced to yell out in pain and grab his neck.

As Kensei held onto his neck where his mate mark was, Kensei slowly opened his squinted eyes, and noticed that not only was it him feeling the pain, but also Naruto, Hinata, as well as Hana. And they all were holding their necks as if experiencing the same feeling as himself.

"Hana-chan... are you ok?" Kensei tried to speak out to his pregnant mate, while gritting his teeth.

"Yes Kensei-kun, I'm feeling a little better. The pain just now went away." Hana told her mate, as she removed her hand from the spot her burning mate mark was at.

"That's good." Kensei said simply before removing his own hand from his neck.

Tsunade, and Shizune were stuck in silence at what they were seeing, and couldn't put into words what exactly it was that was happening right now. But she tried anyways.

"All of you... your necks.. they are glowing red..." Tsunade explained slowly as she approached Hana to get a better look at the pregnant woman's mate mark.

As she got closer to it. Tsunade noticed that the Uzumaki spiral that made up the mark was slowly spinning in place, almost as if it was an actual whirlpool.

"It's moving.." Tsunade said in shock.

"It's what?" Kensei asked when he got closer to his mate, and Tsunade. Taking a look at Hana's mark, Kensei realized that she was in fact she was right.. and Hana's mate mark was spinning slowly.

"What is going on here.." Kensei asked himself quietly.

"Naruto-kun's is glowing, and spinning also!" Hinata spoke out to the others.

"Yeah! Hinata-chan's is too! What is going on Kensei-nii!?" Naruto yelled frantically.

After hearing his little brothers frantic question, Kensei was stuck in thought trying to figure out what was going on. As far as he was told, and aware of. The whirlpools around the island of their homelands were an automatic defense to keep intruders out, and were in fact a jutsu that the first Uzumaki placed around the island to protect those from within.

Kensei's thoughts we interrupted by Shizune, and Tsunade.

"Everyone.. look." Shizune said while pointing to where the whirlpools were dancing around each other.

"They are stopping.." Tsunade said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hearing Shizune and Tsunade, Kensei looked back over to where the whirlpools were at in the midst of the rain that was falling on them all, and saw that they were in fact slowing down, and stopping.

Turning his head back, and looking at Hana's mate mark that was still faintly glowing red, and slowly rotating Kensei threw out his idea on what is going on.

"The marks are spinning in reverse of the whirlpools.." Kensei stated to everyone.

"They are?" Hana said quietly to Kensei, shivering as she started feeling cold from standing in the rain, and not moving in the past couple minutes.

"It seems that our mate marks are like a key of sorts to letting us through to get to the island." Kensei explained his thoughts.

"Well if that is the case then we better go now! They just stopped, and the sea returned to normal. We better go before they come back!" Tsunade yelled as she watched the last whirlpool stop spinning.

"Right! Lets go everyone!" Kensei ordered the group, and grabbed a hold of Hana's hand, and started leading her towards the island.

As everyone in the group running at full speed behind Kensei and Hana, Tsunade shouted ahead to Kensei.

"Where at on the island will we be getting to shore at? I've never been to Uzushio before so I don't know the area at all here." Tsunade shouted to the older Uzumaki boy.

"We will be arriving at the southern end of the island. We will have to run for about an hour to make it to the ruins of the village." Kensei yelled back to those behind him.

After running over the section of the sea, where the whirlpools were dominating a few minutes ago. The group made there way over the rest of the sea, and in good time too. As soon as the group had made it a good 200 feet away from where the whirlpools were, the Uzumaki's mate marks started glowing faintly red once more, but this time there was no pain.

"Hana-chan, let me look at your mark again." Kensei said to his pregnant mate who he was holding by the hand.

Moving his head over to get a look at Hana's mark he noticed that it was glowing like last time, except this time the Uzumaki crest was rotating in the opposite position as it was a little while ago.

After examining his mates mark the group hear a sudden rushing sound of water not too far behind them. As all of them turned around and looked back, they all were met with the sight of the once violently spinning whirlpools, once again forming and creating the defenses around the island.

"Well all be damned..." Kensei said as he started at the massive whirlpools once again spinning around each other violently behind them.

As everyone stared masses of rotating water, Kensei spoke up again as the rain continued its unrelenting downpour on the group.

"Lets keep moving! We need to make it to the ruins of the village before it gets any later! This rain doesn't look like it's going to be stopping any time soon, and Hana-chan especially needs to get out of the rain. We need to unseal the house as soon as we get to the ruins of Uzu." Kensei quickly shouted out, getting everyone's attention once more away from the whirlpools.

Grabbing a hold of his mates hand once more, Kensei started leading the group further along the way to the shore.

After running across what was left of the sea, the group made their way onto the shores of Uzushio. Everyone was happy that they are once again back on solid land, but that feeling didn't last very long as the rain started to fall even harder on them.

"Come on guys we just have a little bit further to go now. It wont be long." Kensei explained to everyone as he resumed his pace in front of the group.

"Kensei-nii! How are we going to unseal the house with all of the debris around? I'm sure you remember what the ruins look like after we left Uzu on our last trip here!" Naruto shouted ahead to his brother.

"Yes i know Naruto! All we have to do is clear a big enough section for the house. That shouldn't take very much time with all of us here!" Kensei shouted back.

"Kensei-kun." Hana said tiredly as they continued their running through an old worn trail leading into the mainlands of the island.

"Yes Hana-chan?" Kensei asked his mate as he turned his head to face her. Concerned that she may be too tired to finish the rest of the trip.

"The triplets and I are getting tired Kensei-kun. We really need to get some rest soon hun." Hana said as they ran with the triplets close behind Hana, and Kensei.

"We will have to wait until we get to the ruins of the village. I'm sorry my love, but if we stop now I'm afraid it will be too late into the night to get the house set up. Please bare with me." Kensei said with a soft voice.

"Ok Kensei-kun, we'll try." Hana said with a small front on her face, as her body was starting to lose what little energy she had left.

After running for another 45 minutes after reaching the shores of the island of Uzu, the group made it to the top of a familiar hilltop. Stopping at the top of the hill Kensei turned to face everyone.

"Well everyone.. welcome to Uzu.." Kensei said in a soft quiet voice.

"Wow.. even in what little light we have from the moon while in the rain.. you can tell how badly this place is destroyed." Tsunade said quietly, as she took in the sights of her grandmother's clan.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata said quietly as she held onto Naruto's side.

"I know Hinata-chan. But don't worry. We will be fine, and we will put back together this place in no time." Naruto said with a good amount of confidence in his brothers hopes of getting Uzu back and running.

"I'm really tired Naruto-kun, can we please get some rest soon?" Hinata asked with half opened eyes, as her body was being sapped of what little energy she had left.

"We will Hinata-chan. Don't worry. We will be there in just a few minutes." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to give her a little more warmth in the rainy night, before they made their way down the hill and into the ruins of the village.

"Kensei-nii! Let's hurry up and get the house back. We need to get some rest." Naruto advised his older brother.

"Right. Come on everyone." Kensei said as he turned to Hana with concerned eyes once more.

"Hana-chan." Kensei said as he got closer to his mate.

"Yes Kensei-kun?" Hana asked tiredly.

"Up ya go." Kensei said as he scooped up his mate bridal style and got her in a comfortable position to where he could carry her the rest of the way.

"Thank you Kensei-kun." Hana said softly as she wrapped her arms around Kensei's neck and got herself comfortable.

Making their way down the hill, the group only had to travel for about 15 minutes longer at a running pace through the rain. Making their way to a familiar spot to the two Uzumaki boys, Kensei halted the group.

"Here." Kensei said simply as he carefully set Hana back down onto her feet.

"Why here Kensei-nii?" Naruto asked confused as to why they were going to put the house here.

"You should know why Naruto..." Kensei said with a playful yet tired glare.

"Because this is where the vault is.. durr.." Kensei reminded his little brother.

"Ahh... forgot about that." Naruto said with a little smile on his face.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but lets hurry this up. You said you wanted to clean a space out for the house. Is this the place you want the house?" Tsunade asked as she wiped her forehead clear of the messy wet blonde hair that was invading her face.

"Yeah. This was my fathers old office back when Uzu still stood. Here is the best place to put the house." Kensei started explaining.

"Naruto and I will start clearing the area. Tsunade if you could help us that would be great. We need to clear a pretty good sized area for the house to sit. Everyone else can rest, unless you are feeling up to helping out." Kensei finished explaining.

"Great lets get started.. I really need to warm up soon." Tsunade said as she walked over to the debris surrounding the area, and started moving the fallen walls, and roofing that was scattered around the area.

Taking Tsunade's initiation to start moving the debris, Kensei told Naruto to follow him real quick before they got started.

"Naruto, we need to be very careful of removing the debris around where the underground entrance is. I know our house doesn't have a basement.. but it will after we unseal the house. And we are going to make it to where the underground entrance to the vaults is positioned in the study room." Kensei explained quickly to his little brother as the rain continued its assault on the group.

"Right. Lets just hurry this up and figure out how to set everything up later." Naruto said as he quickly called out 20 shadow clones to help clear the area.

"Great idea Naruto!" Kensei said in praise as he followed his little brothers example and made 10 clones of his own to help out.

After Tsunade, Kensei, Naruto, and the boy's clones were clearing the area of Kenshin's old office for 30 minutes. Nothing was left around, except a square stone that covered the underground entrance to the Uzumaki vaults. And everywhere else was a flat surface.

"Perfect!" Kensei shouted into the rainy sky, as he threw a hand into his pocket and pulled out the scroll that had the house in it.

Adding some chakra to the scroll, Kensei envisioned the house as a whole, and went about walking around the flat area that had been cleared out and looked for the best place to position the house, so that the underground entrance would be easy to get to from the study room. If he did this right, all they had to do is cut the floor, and make a removable section so they could go up and down the staircase below. Finding the perfect spot for it Kensei looked back to everyone and shouted out.

"Stand back! And close your mouths." Kensei warned as he put a lot of chakra into the scroll in his hands, and set the scroll on the ground in the position of his choosing. After the scroll was on the ground Kensei jumped away from it, and landed right next to Hana's side as an enormous cloud of smoke broke out from the scroll.

As the smoke cleared away quickly due to the rain falling, everyone was met with the sight of the house that Kensei had bought back in Konoha.

"Wow.. you weren't kidding. It is a very nice house." Tsunade said in praise as she took in the sights of the house she and Shizune would be living in now, while in the rainy night.

"Thanks. Lets just hurry up and get inside. All of us really need to get some rest now." Kensei said as he grabbed Hana's hand and lead her, and the triplets into the house.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Lets get you inside too." Naruto said with a soft smile as he took a hold of Hinata's hand as well and followed Kensei, and Hana inside.

"Well.. you heard him Shizune. Lets go check out our new home." Tsunade said happily to her apprentice.

"Right!" Shizune said with a smile as her and Ton-ton followed after her master.

After everyone got inside, the all took in the sights of the living room and sweat dropped.

"You weren't kidding when you said you guys left in a hurry." Tsunade said as she took in the sights of all of the patio furniture and other random objects that are normally place in a back yard.

"Yeah well.. we kinda were in a panic, and needing to get the hell out of Konoha. We will clean it up in the morning." Kensei said as he lead Hana up the stairs to get to their room.

"Naruto will show you your new room. I need to get Hana-chan to bed, and warmed up." Kensei finished as he got to the top of the stairs with Hana slowly behind him.

"Well lets go." Naruto said simply as he motioned for Tsunade, and Shizune to follow him up the staircase as well.

Getting to the top of the stairs the remaining four walked down the end of the hall to the guest bedroom. As Naruto put his hand on the door knob and turned it he motioned for the two older women to enter.

"Here's your new room." Naruto said with a tired smile.

"Thank you gaki. We'll see you in the morning." Tsunade said as she walked into the room and took a quick look around, with Shizune close behind.

"Oh. There is an air mattress in the closet too. Goodnight." Naruto said as he stepped away from the doorway.

"Yes. Goodnight Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." Hinata said with a tired bow to the two.

As Naruto and Hinata left and shut the door behind them, Tsunade turned to Shizune hearing her apprentice speak up.

"Flip a coin to see who gets the bed?" Shizune asked hopeful that she may just have more luck than her master so she can sleep in the really comfortable looking bed.

Faking that she was falling asleep, Tsunade flopped onto the bed backwards and spoke out sarcastically.

"Oh no!" Tsunade said to her apprentice as she put the back of her hand to her forehead. "I'm so tired, that I don't think i can get up. Sorry Shizune, you'll have to take the air mattress." Tsunade acted out securing her getting the bed.

"Ha. ha. ha. very funny Tsunade-sama.. Fine.. I'll take the mattress tonight.." Shizune said as she slowly walked over to the closet and pulled out the air mattress, and started setting it up.

Over in Naruto's room, after showing the two older women their room, Hinata was starting to calm down and relax finally after what felt like forever.

"Naruto-kun, um. where am I going to be sleeping? Do you have another air mattress?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nope, sorry. I guess your just going to have to deal with sleeping next to me from now on." Naruto said with a tired grin.

Hearing Naruto's answer made Hinata blush slightly. Saying to herself "Oh well" Hinata made her way over to her boyfriend and mate.

"Good, I can get used to that." Hinata said as she closed in on the distance between Naruto who was getting some dry clothes out of his dresser next to his bed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go change real quick in the bathroom Hinata-chan. You can go ahead, and get some dry clothes on too while I'm out of the room." Naruto said as he walked over to the door

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with an odd look to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he turned his head back to his lavender eyed girlfriend.

"Kensei has all of my stuff sealed up in a scroll.. I kind of need that before i can change." Hinata said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh.. right.. I'll go see if he is still away be right back." Naruto said as he left the room.

Making his way down the hall to his brothers bedroom, Naruto knocked on the door softly.

After knocking a couple times, a shirtless and boxer wearing Kensei opened the door.

"Wazzup buttercup?" Kensei asked in a zombified voice.

"Sorry Kensei-nii.. but I need the scroll you sealed Hinata-chan's stuff in. She doesn't have dry clothes to change into." Naruto informed his older brother.

"Oh.. alright be right back, stay here." Kensei said as he shut the door quietly and went back to the pile of his wet clothes he was traveling in.

Getting back to the door a minute later, Kensei opened it up and handed the scroll that Naruto was needing.

"Here, this one has just Hinata's clothes in it. Night Otouto." Kensei said as he was fighting off his eyelids dropping completely and shut the door quietly once more before getting back into his bed with his pregnant mate.

Getting back to his room Naruto opened the door, and saw Hinata sitting at the chair to the desk in his room.

"Here you go Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "I'll go get changed now." Naruto finished as he turned back around with his night clothes in hand, and left the room.

After the door closed, Hinata pushed herself away from the chair, and put a little chakra to the scroll and out came her clothes. Setting the clothes that she needed to refold and put away tomorrow, Hinata found her night gown, and started stripping the soaking wet clothes she had worn for the past day now. After getting undressed quickly in fear that Naruto might open up the door as she was completely naked, Hinata threw on a clean pair of panties, and her nightgown and crawled into the bed, after putting the wet clothes into the laundry basket next to Naruto's dresser.

A minute later Naruto opened up the door slowly.

"Hinata-chan? Are you all dressed yet?" Naruto asked quietly, not wanting to walk in on his girlfriend naked.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm in bed right now." Hinata answer quietly.

"Ok." Naruto said simply as he made his way into the room after swinging the door open completely.

Putting his wet clothes into the laundry basket as well, Naruto went over and shut the lights off in the room, and crawled into his bed with Hinata.

Immediately after getting somewhat comfortable into his bed, Naruto felt Hinata snuggle up closer to him in the darkened room that was now theirs.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly as she found Naruto's lips in the darkened room, and kissed him softly.

Breaking away from the short kiss Naruto, responded.

"I love you too Hinata-chan." Naruto said in the same tone of voice.

Smiling after hearing her mate and boyfriend return the same feelings she has for him. Hinata laid down and got comfortable next to Naruto and laid her head on Naruto's chest.

After thinking for a short bit about everything that had happened in the past day, the two finally closed their tired eyes, and let the impending sleep that their bodies demanded take over them.

(Authors Notes)

So there it is! Chapter 20 is all done, and with it.. i think i just pushed my story over the 200k work mark! Yeah buddy! *Cracks open beer and chugs it* celebrate with me my minions! *pulls out a whip from seemingly nowhere and cracks it at you* And i mean now dammit!

On another note I'd like to explain a few things that I'd like you all to know. Now while my story is already 20 chapters deep, you may have all noticed something about the relationship aspect between Naruto and Hinata, as well as Kensei and Hana. Now I have Kensei and Hana's relationship progressing much faster for a good reason, not just because it followed the way I wanted the story to go, but also in the retrospect that I think stories are much better when relationships are involved, where a couple is at least 16 or older before they start humping like rabbits who are going to die tomorrow.. any couple younger than that... is just plain weird for me to even think about writing a lemon for.. or even reading one. So that brings me to Naruto and Hinata's relationship. Obviously Naruto and Hinata's relationship is moving at a good pace, and the setting stones for them are being placed with each chapter i put out now. I really want to make sure that the story progresses as a whole, and not just around Naruto and Hinata's relationship, but fret not! There will be large amounts of Naruto and Hinata moments where they will be the focus in future chapters.

Another thing I'd like to bring up is now that I have gotten the story to where I want it, I will be going all out now with everything I have idea wise, pushing my creativity to the limits for future updates. While the Chuunin exams are going on in Konoha, I will be changing a lot of it. Barely any of what happens in the manga and show will be used. So be prepared to be amazed! Be prepared to be dazzled! Be prepared to eat a Nacho Cheese Doritos Locos Taco through your ear tubes!... ya you get the point.. anyways! Until next time. Later.


	21. A Pain Like No Other

(Authors Notes)

Welcome back. In the short time that it has been since I posted the last chapter a few days ago. I have been bombarded with messages from all of you fans of the story, with happy comments about how the story is turning out and such. Keep those happy messages, and reviews coming! They really do make me want to keep this gravy train rollin. They also makes me wanna put on a plain white t-shirt, holey jeans, and a red ball cap and turn it backwards, and start dancing and singing that stupid song by limp bizket.. keep rollin rollin rollin. YEYEAH! haha anyways. Obviously this chapter takes off from the last one, and gives you all a good explanation about some of the gaps that the last one had. As you all should know now. Sasuke will be a good part of this story as well. You all may be wondering what I am going to do with him, but sorry I wont say too much. But I will say that with Sasuke's character I will be changing him slightly. He will still keep his stick up the ass arrogance in small doses, but after a while with being around Naruto and Kensei.. and Tsunade.. for a while.. that will definitely go away after some serious threats of bodily harm haha. Anyways something happens to Kensei, and will kind of give you a clue behind the mystery of the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai known as the demon shroud. Anyways! Review, Favorite, Follow, and most of all Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I do however own and of the OC's that I have created for my story.

**A Pain Like No Other**

On The Road To Wave

After getting out of Konoha and traveling to the land of waves all night, Sasuke and Karin were running through the trees at a quick pace as the sun was beginning to show that morning was well on its way.

"Sasuke-kun.. can we please rest for a few minutes. I haven't had much down time since i got to Konoha so i haven't got that much energy to keep running like this." The red haired Uzumaki explained to the Uchiha teen in front of her.

"Fine." Sasuke said simply as he jumped down from the trees and into a small opening in the forest.

"We'll rest for a few minutes, keep going." Sasuke said as he sat down on a small stump.

"Thank you." Karin said quietly as she landed next to the Uchiha teen, and wiped the sweat that was building on her forehead.

After sitting for a minute or two in dead silence, and noticing that Sasuke had his eyes closed while he was relaxing. Karin spoke up in hopes of starting some kind of conversation with the cute boy she had left Konoha with.

"So.. how long have you know Naruto?" Karin asked curiously.

Opening his eyes to respond to the red-haired girl, Sasuke studied her for a moment before speaking.

"Ever since our first year in the academy together." Sasuke answered simply.

"You two have been friends for that long?" Karin asked trying to keep Sasuke talking to her.

"No. Back in the academy I never had any friends, simply because i never wanted them. I had my family, and my training to look forwards to. Friends would have just gotten in the way of both... that was until a certain event happened.." Sasuke said the last part quietly.

"What event happened?" Karin asked innocently, really not knowing much about the Uchiha massacre.

Lowering his head downwards a bit so his hair covered his eyes, Sasuke spoke quietly.

"The Uchiha massacre.." Sasuke answered.

"Oh.." Karin said simply, seeing that her question had brought the boy in front of her into a slight depression.

"My older brother Itachi was the one who killed my parents, as well as my clan... after that night. I became even more distant towards anyone that came near me. The villagers all started throwing their sympathy towards me, and groveling at my feet as if i was a king of sorts. I know the only reason why they did so was because of the fact that was the only one in that stupid village who had the Sharringan, and they wanted to do anything possible to make me happy and keep me there." Sasuke said as he looked up at the girl in front of him.

"So that's what you meant when you were talking to your sensei as we were trying to leave..." Karin said as she was putting the pieces together slowly.

"Yeah.. After finishing the academy, and getting onto team seven, i was still as distant as ever. It wasn't until my team's first C-ranked mission that Naruto and I became friends. He promised he would help me out in becoming stronger, so that I can face Itachi, and get revenge for everything he had done to our clan. And Naruto would be there on that day as it happened, ready to help me in whatever way he could. In return I promised Naruto that if he was experiencing any hardships in his life just like me, then I would be there to help him face them as well. So that is why I had to leave the village to find Naruto. I wont lose my best friend, and someone who acts more like a brother to me than my real brother did.." Sasuke finished as he turned his head away from the girl he was traveling with.

"I understand. I would do the same thing if i had known I had family out there. That's why I am here with you now. I abandoned the village that I served, all so that i could find the one chance i have left at finding true family..." Karin said quietly.

"What village did you serve? I never seen a forehead protector like the one you were wearing in Konoha." Sasuke asked curiously.

"I was a shinobi of the hidden village Otogakure. The leader of that village is an evil man who will do anything to achieve his goals and ambitions. I had to leave that place sooner or later.." Karin answered quietly again.

"I see. Well, seeing how we are both deserters of our villages. We better get moving again. We don't know if anyone has noticed that we left Konoha yet." Sasuke informed the Uzumaki girl, while he sat up off of the stump.

"Right." Karin responded, while shoving all the terrible memories of Oto, and Orochimaru out of her mind.

Hearing Karin's response to them moving again Sasuke jumped back up into the trees, and landed on a branch. Seeing Karin land next to him on the same branch Sasuke turned to her and spoke up again.

"How much further do you think we have until we reach the village of wave country?" Sasuke asked.

Closing her eyes and focusing on what lies ahead of them Karin answer Sasuke's question.

"I'd say about another half an hour until we get to the village Sasuke-kun." Karin said relieved that they didn't have much further to go.

"Good. Lets get moving then." Sasuke said as he took off ahead through the trees, with Karin close behind him.

Uzumaki House In Uzu

As morning arrived and the sun blanketed the earth with its rays of light. Kensei was the first one to wake up and decided that he better get everyone else up in the house so they could figure out a plan for the day.

Turning his sights over to his pregnant mate Kensei whispered into her ear.

"Hana-chan... Time to get up." Kensei said softly not to awaken his mate and put her in a bad room right off the bat.

"Mmmm.. five more minutes..." Hana answered back quietly as she stirred from her sleep, and rolled away from Kensei. Taking the covers with her as she rolled over.

Decided on letting Hana sleep a little more, Kensei went about getting dressed, and waking everyone else up in the house.

After getting fully dressed in his usual attire, Kensei closed the door to his and Hana's room behind him, and started on waking Tsunade, and Shizune up first.

Knocking on the door a few times before calling out, Kensei thought of the best way to wake them up without having a pissed off Tsunade destroying his house.

"Tsunade! Shizune! Everyone needs to get up now! We have a lot of things to talk about today!" Kensei shouted in what he thought was an proper tone to wake the two women in the room up.

Waiting for a few seconds for a response, Kensei was about to call out to the women again, but heard Shizune call back to him from in the room.

"We'll be out in a few minutes." Shizune answered back.

"Meet down in the kitchen when you are up." Kensei shouted back again, and turned to make his way to Naruto's room, as he started thinking of a wake up call for his little brother.

"Oh.. this is sooooo going to be good." Kensei said with an evil smirk on his face as he rubbed his hands together with glee deciding on what to do.

Getting to the door Kensei figured out exactly how to go about waking up his little brother in a "Not so kind way" until he realized something else.

"Oh crap.. i forgot Hinata is in there too.. oh well! She's gotta get used to this anyways! Haha!" Kensei laughed as her set his hand on the door knob, and turned it ever so slowly, so he could sneak in without waking the two up in the room.

Once inside of Naruto's room, Kensei snuck his way over to Naruto's dresser and climbed on top of it, and crouched down on all fours as if he was a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

Taking in a small breath of wind chakra enhanced air into his lungs, Kensei put his index and middle finger-pointing upwards to his mouth in a hand sign, and slowly blew out a small stream of cold air towards Naruto and Hinata's sleeping forms.

Feeling the cold air onto their bodies, the two sleeping teens shivered slightly before huddling closer together to warm up even more.

Smirking as he continued his slow assault to the two sleeping teens, Kensei decided it was time to step it up a notch. Blowing even more of the cold air onto the two on the bed.

Kensei noticed that Naruto's eyes squinted shut even harder as if trying to ignore the invading cold air, and get himself back into his peaceful sleep, soo Kensei decided that now was the time...

Taking his little brothers irritation as his cue to initiate his grandmaster plan of doom onto his brother, and his girlfriends sleeping forms, Kensei stopped his small stream of cold air, and took in a large breath of wind chakra enhanced air once more, and released it all at once as a large gust of wind screamed out from Kensei's mouth towards the two on the bed.

Immediately before the gust of wind could his the two Kensei pulled out 4 kunai, and prepared to pounce.

"WAKE UP CALL OF DOOOOOOOMMM!" Kensei screamed as he launched himself off of the dresser at the two sleeping genin.

Getting blasted with the gust of wind that came from within the room, Naruto and Hinata instantly woke up and tried to sit up as they tried to find the source of the wind, but quickly found the culprit as Kensei was barreling towards them with 4 kunai in hand, while he had a goofy look on his face with his tongue sticking out as he closed in on them.

"What the fuck!" Naruto screamed out seeing his brother about to hit them.

Hinata just now waking up enough to take note of the kunai weilding person who coming at them quickly, and not knowing it was Kensei, quickly pushed her chakra into her palm and struck forwards at the man straight into the gut.

"Ngnyah!" Kensei coughed out as he was nailed into the gut but Hinata's juken strike to the gut, and fell to the ground beside the bed with a thump.

Just now taking note that it was Kensei who she had just hit, Hinata called out quickly.

"Kensei are you all right!?" Hinata asked with her voice full of worry.

Seeing Hinata showing sympathy towards his idiotic brother, Naruto turned towards his girlfriend and gave her a weird look.

"Forget about that ass Hinata-chan... he's always trying to wake me up in some crazy ass way.. come on lets get up before he can move." Naruto said as he turned his gave back to the floor where Kensei was curled up on.

"Screw... you.. Naruto.." Kensei said in obvious pain.

"That's what you get for being a moron Kensei-nii." Naruto said as he jumped off of the bed.

"Naruto-kun, be nice to your older brother." Hinata said as she made her way off of the bed.

"Sorry but no can do. Too early in the morning for that." Naruto said as he made his way to his dresser to get some clean clothes for the day.

Standing up after finally finding the strength to do so, Kensei spoke out still obviously in pain.

"I just wanted to wake up you two.. shesh.." Kensei said as he painfully got to his feet still holding his stomach, and turned to the two by the dresser now with anime tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah? Well do it in not such a stupid way Kensei-nii. Do you wake up Hana-nee like that?" Naruto shot out.

"Of course not! She'd prolly kill me!" Kensei said as he stopped his fake tears, and puffed his chest out.

"So why would you do this to me?!" Naruto asked heatedly as he narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"Because its fun?" Kensei said with a shrug as he turned to leave the room.

Getting to the door, Kensei turned back to the young could and spoke up again.

"Meet in the Kitchen. I gotta get Hana-chan up. We all have a lot to talk about this morning." Kensei said in a no longer joking tone, leaving the bedroom.

"Fine. Come on Hinata-chan. Lets get ready." Naruto said as he opened his dresser and started pulling his clothes out.

"Ok. I'll go get changed in the bathroom." Hinata said as he picked out some clothes for herself.

Making his way back to his bedroom, Kensei saw Tsunade, as well as Shizune who was carrying their pet pig with her, leaving the guest bedroom and making their way down stairs.

"Morning Kensei." Tsunade said quietly as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Yes, Good morning." Shizune quickly added.

"Morning you two. I'll be down in just a minute. I gotta wake up preggers real quick, and I'll be downstairs too." Kensei responded as he got to his bedroom door.

"You know Kensei.. any pregnant woman would probably kill you for calling them "Preggers" Tsunade warned the older Uzumaki teen.

"Yeah probably. But I don't really care all that much haha." Kensei laughed as he opened his bedroom door slowly and walked in, closing it behind him.

Making his way over to the bed again Kensei saw that Hana had not moved from her position that he had left her in.

Smirking to himself at thinking of a good way to wake his mate up, and not get himself killed Kensei turned towards Hana's triplets who were looking at him curiously.

"Come'ere you three." Kensei called towards the three ninja hounds while patting his thighs.

Getting up off of the floor and stretching, the three ninken made their way over to their master's mate and sat in front of him.

"I need you three to wake Hana-chan up nicely for me. Can you do that?" Kensei asked with a smile.

Acknowledging their master's mate's question. The three dogs made their way around the bedside that Hana was facing, and all started licking Hana on the face, causing the pregnant woman to giggle as she was being licked awake.

"Stop it you three.." Hana said quietly as she tried to stifle another giggle from coming out of her.

Not feeling her triplets stopping on their lick attack, Hana opened her ruby red eyes slowly and was met with the sight of her three ninken sitting in front of her on the floor with their tails wagging happily, seeing that they had accomplished what they were asked to do.

Watching his mate slowly rising from the bed, Kensei spoke up.

"Good morning beautiful." Kensei said with a smile.

Turning her head away from her ninken, Hana saw Kensei fully dressed and smiling at her.

"Good morning hun." Hana said as she yawned cutely.

"It's time to get up Hana-chan. Everyone's going to be in the kitchen here in a minute, and we all need to talk about somethings." Kensei informed his mate.

"Ok. I'll be right down." Hana responded as she slowly got off of the bed.

"I'll come down with you. I need to grab some of the scrolls from my bag, so I will wait for you." Kensei said with his smile still on his face as he made his way over to his traveling bag.

"Ok." Hana said simply as she made her way to their dresser and pulled out some clothes for the day.

After Hana got dressed for the morning, and Kensei had found the scrolls he was looking for. The older teen couple of the group worked their way down into the kitchen. Noticing that the living room, and kitchen no longer had the outdoor furniture scattered about in them.

Seeing Kensei and Hana's looks of confusion, Tsunade spoke out.

"Shizune and I moved them outside onto the back deck, before you guys came down." Tsunade answered the unasked question that surly Kensei was going to ask. "I must say that I like the view from the back yard. Beach front property." Tsunade said with a smile while wondering about the black soot covering the ground.

"Thank you for doing that." Kensei said simply as he held Hana's hand, and walked her to the table and pulled out an open chair for her to sit in.

With everyone sitting down at the dinning room table Kensei was about to get things started but Tsunade spoke up before he could.

"I can't believe how destroyed this place is.." Tsunade spoke quietly.

"Yeah.. It is pretty bad." Kensei said quietly as well.

"But hey we are going to rebuild it! So no need to be so down." Naruto said trying to cheer the two up.

"Yeah, your right Naruto. Hopefully it doesn't take Tazuna too long to get here, so we can get started right away." Kensei said with enthusiasm, trying to stay optimistic.

"So what is it you wanted us all here for this morning Kensei?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Well I wanted everyone here so we can go over what I have thought out so far, and have you guys pitch some ideas if you have come up with any. But first I wanted to talk to everyone about something very big..." Kensei said seriously.

"Something big?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Yes." Kensei answered, and turned to Hana feeling his mates hand finding its way to his leg for comfort. Turning his gaze to Naruto, Naruto nodded his head knowing where this was going.

"The first thing we need to do is get everyone on the same page as far as who Naruto, and I are. We will start there." Kensei explained.

And so Kensei, and Naruto went about informing Tsunade, Shizune, as well as Hinata in on everything without holding back anything at all, so that everyone knew what was going on, and what the main overall objective was for them.

Hinata finally getting all of the pieces to the puzzle that makes up her boyfriend and mate, grabs a hold of Naruto's hand and squeezes it so that he knows that he has her support in everything, and will remain by his side no matter what.

"That is very hard to all take in Kensei." Tsunade said trying to digest everything that was told.

"Yeah.. it all seems so far fetched..." Shizune said as she held onto Ton-ton.

"As I told you just a few minutes ago.. Naruto has the Rinnegan.. but apparently it is "Fully Matured" or something like that, as it is red instead of the dark lavender color it is normally, and has 9 tomes kind of like the Sharringan, and they represent who he holds inside of him." Kensei explained.

"Wait.. Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him.. just like Kushina did, and my grandmother... wow he must be an Uzumaki family heirloom or something." Tsunade said with a smile.

Hearing what was being talked about from inside Naruto, Kurama grumbled out from inside Naruto's head.

**"It's not like I "Choose" to be sealed into anyone.."** Kurama complained from within Naruto.

"I know Kurama, and I am sorry you were. But please bare with me." Naruto said from within his mind.

Opening his eyes to get back to the conversation at the table, Kensei spoke up again.

"Ok, next thing i wanted to talk to everyone about, is the what happened with the whirlpools, as well as the four of ours mate marks." Kensei informed, getting everyone's attention completely once again.

Taking out a scroll he had been skimming through as Hana was getting dressed not too long ago, Kensei unrolled to and opened it to the part that had the information he was looking for.

"In this scroll, it explains everything about the island of Uzu in great detail. This section right here." Kensei said as he pointed to the opened section of the scroll.

"It explains everything we need to know about the whirlpools too." Kensei finished quickly as he noticed Naruto was about to speak up.

"So what did you find out? Anything important?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, actually, and very helpful for future encounters with the whirlpools. Brace yourselves as this might be hard to all take in." Kensei warned as he started reading the scroll out loud.

"The whirlpools that are scattered around Uzushio are in fact actually surround the whole island. completely surround the island except for one spot... the harbor. The harbor where the whirlpools are not at, are an open area for merchants, and travelers who were approved to come and go as the pleased. Thinking back to when I lived here before this place was destroyed, I can say that rarely did we ever have outsiders come here. The damiyo would always leave Uzu to attend to foreign political affairs, not letting foreign shinobi get a chance at infiltration while a political conference was going on, or something like it." Kensei took a deep breath before continuing.

"The whirlpools were created by the first Uzumaki that established Uzushio as his home, and created the beginnings of the village that was once here. The only way the whirlpools can be turned on an off is by one of the guardians. It says here that the guardians of Uzu varied in numbers, but all of them had the mark of Uzu on their bodies, usually on the back of their hands or on their shoulders. The marks the guardians had, could turn on the whirlpools by putting a small amount of chakra into the mark while thinking about making them rotate clockwise, and could be deactivated by putting chakra to the mark while thinking of it rotating counter clockwise." Kensei explained as he took his eyes away from the scroll and looked at everyone at the table.

"So pretty much.. somehow our mate marks are like the marks the guardians had? Is that what you are thinking Kensei-kun?" Hana asked curiously to her mate.

"Yes. That is exactly what i was thinking Hana-chan. I don't know how it happened, but maybe with Naruto and I putting our own Uzumaki chakra into the mate marks that you two have from us, when we got here the whirlpools that were made up by Uzumaki chakra, responded to our own Uzumaki chakra and somehow gave our mate marks a secondary function like the guardians of Uzu had.. i don't know.. I'm just assuming right now. I want to test this out later today to make sure." Kensei explained before diving back to the scroll on the table.

"The only way the whirlpools of Uzushio can be over run is by having hundreds of water style users disrupt the sea in which the whirlpools are formed in, causing them to stop." Kensei looked back up realizing something.

"So that's how Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa managed to invade Uzu... they had the Kiri shinobi stop the whirlpools, so all of their ships that carried the invading shinobi to shore... I guess it wouldn't take someone who was a very talented water user very long to think of over powering a powerful defensive water jutsu i guess.." Kensei mused out loud.

"Is there anything else Kensei-nii?" Naruto asked curiously, after taking everything his older brother said to heart.

"No not really, nothing that we need to go over right now. You can read the scroll later if you want Naruto, but now I want to talk about what we need to do today." Kensei informed everyone at the table.

"Ok. What is it you want to talk about know Kensei?" Tsunade asked simply trying to get Kensei to get straight to the point.

"First of all we need to set up the back yard. Tazuna was kind enough to let me seal up enough wood to build a fence, and build Hana-chan's triplets a home outside, but that can wait until later. What we all really need to do is start laying out the plans for the village, so when Tazuna comes we can be ready to tell him what we want everything to look like, and how everything needs to be set up." Kensei explained.

"So what did you have in mind Kensei?" Hinata spoke up curiously.

"Well Hinata, I figured we could all go scout out the ruins of Uzu, after we get all of the groceries into the fridge. Thankfully when I bought the house it came with its own generator, and can store extra electricity by using small electric currents from lightning jutsu's. Pretty neat huh? As far as getting running water back, that wont be a problem either. I looked at the water lines that ran through my fathers office while Naruto, Tsunade, and I were clearing the area for the house last night, and they just look like they have dirt and small rocks in them. I should be able to go into my fathers old office down below the study room and blast a small water jutsu through them to clear them, and find the water valve to turn them back on.. or fix them.. or whatever needs to be done.." Kensei said as he slowly realized that it may be a lot harder than he thought to get running water back to their house.

"You do realize that you really need to know what you are doing when messing around with that stuff right Kensei-kun?" Hana stated to her mate.

"Yeah.. but I am confident I can figure it out. I am the man out the house after all." Kensei said confidently while puffing his chest out.

"Yeah right.." Naruto said as he teased his older brother.

"Hey.. you want a nice hot shower sometime soon or not shit lips?" Kensei shot out across the table at Naruto while narrowing his eyes.

"Shit lips? haha that's a new one Kensei-nii haha." Naruto laughed at his brothers newest nickname for him.

"Eyye.. yeah.. anyways.. Lets get the groceries all unsealed and put away. Then we can all head out and I will show you around Uzu." Kensei said with a smile.

"That would be wonderful hun." Hana said smiling as well. Curious as to what Kensei, and Naruto's clan's homeland looks like out in the day time.

Hopping out of his chair Kensei took out the scroll that had the groceries all sealed up in it, and opened it up on the kitchen floor. After the groceries were out in the open, all of the women went about putting the groceries away in the fridge and in the cupboards so everything was put away neatly, while Kensei and Naruto went about setting up all of the patio furniture, and everything else that was just piled out on the back deck from Tsunade and Shizune earlier this morning. After everything was all put away everyone met back in the kitchen

"Well.. lets go check out the ruins, and try and make somewhat of a plan what to do here." Kensei informed everyone as he opened the back door.

As everyone made their way out of the house everyone took in the sights of the back yard. The first thing everyone took notice of was the salt water smell as the waves of the ocean relentlessly crashed onto the beach, ever so slowly eroding the land inwards, as well as the piles of debris from the fallen building that were once standing near Kenshin's office.

"Wow.. this will be so beautiful once we clean up the area Kensei-kun." Hana said while thinking about all of the endless possibilities that they could do with their beach front back yard.

"Yeah.. we will make this place perfect. Starting with our home." Kensei said with a smile.

"What is this black soot that is covered everywhere?" Shizune asked curiously as she bent down to take a better look at it.

"Right.. well to put it simply.. the black soot is the remains of every single person that was caught up in the sacrificial jutsu that my father Kenshin, as well as the other 24 Crimson demons used, to kill as many invading shinobi as possible before their deaths. So please be careful when walking around, and be respectful of those who died trying to protect their homes.." Kensei said sadly as he felt Hana grab a hold of his hand to comfort him.

"Wow... that must of been some serious jutsu to cause the soot to be covering this much area.." Tsunade said in amazement as she took in the sights that then blackened earth spanned.

"It's not just here Tsunade-sama.. when my team and I first came here to escort Kensei, and Naruto-kun... I looked at the area with my Byakugan, and saw that the black soot covers from the harbor, to about a mile in that direction in a full circle." Hinata explained as she pointed out in the direction to where the soot covered the furthest.

"Damn.." Tsunade said as she tried to comprehend the magnitude of such a technique.

"Well.. lets start by heading towards the harbor, and make our way back to the edge of where the village used to be." Kensei advised everyone as he started leading Hana to the not so far away demolished harbor while walking along the beach.

After walking along the beach for a good 20 minutes the group was met with the sight of the once great harbor, that once brought in all sorts of various goods to the once powerful island of the Uzumaki's.

"This... this is horrible..." Shizune spoke out quietly taking in the sights of all of the debris that littered the entire area.

"Yeah.. I hate seeing my homeland looking like this." Kensei said quietly as he turned his head away from it, and looked at the destroyed docks of the harbor.

"We will need to start with the docks of the harbor so Tazuna, and his workers can come and go as they begin working on the village." Kensei stated as he pulled Hana along with him to get a better look at the docks.

"Makes me wish I had my grandfather's Kekkei Genkai. Haha." Tsunade laughed as she tapped a piece of the old dock with her foot and watched it crumble to the water below that splashed ashore.

"Kekkei Genkai? Oh you mean the Mukuton. Yeah that would be helpful haha." Kensei laughed as well after seeing the point of Tsunade bringing that up.

"Yeah I'd have this dock done in no time!" Tsunade laughed again glad that her small joke made Kensei lighten up a bit.

"Hey look over here guys." Naruto pointed out as Hinata himself were looking away from the shore and into the ruins of the village.

"There is something over there standing up in the middle of what looks like used to be a cross roads of some sort." Naruto pointed out while pointing his finger out in the direction he was talking about.

"That used to be the shopping district." Kensei started explaining.

"The shopping district was made close to the harbor so that the villagers, and merchants wouldn't have to travel far to buy and sell wares. Lets go check out what it is." Kensei said as he lead Hana over to where the thing Naruto pointed out was.

Getting over to the middle of the cross roads Kensei froze as he gazed at the pieces of wood that formed a cross that was planted in the middle of the roads.

"Kensei-kun..." Hana whispered to her mate as she saw Kensei slowly tearing up in the corners of his eyes.

Reading what was written on the cross out loud to everyone after he calmed down, Kensei read what was on the cross.

"In loving memory of the fallen peaceful people who died protecting their beloved homes to the very end. May the chosen two surviving Uzumaki's who Kami sends, bring this once great nation and village back into prosperity. Giving the surviving refugees of Uzu their homelands once more. Kiane Uzumaki, Izumi Uzumaki." Kensei finished reading out the everyone as his tears started forming once again threatening to fall.

"Are you ok Kensei-nii?" Naruto asked softly, seeing that the sign had really gotten to Kensei more than he was expecting.

"Yeah... I think I will be alright." Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Kensei started explaining why he was so choked up about the sign.

"Kiane was my older cousin... he was a year older than me. And Izumi was his childhood sweetheart. Those two were inseparable from the age 12.. I can't believe they made it out alive..." Kensei said quietly.

Taking a closer look at the wood of the cross, Kensei spoke up again.

"The wood that the cross was made out of is fairly new.. they must of put this here a few years ago.." Kensei stated.

"Well maybe they are still out there Kensei-kun? Maybe we can find them somehow?" Hana told her mate with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yeah.. that would be nice." Kensei said quietly as he thought about his family back before Uzu was destroyed.

"Well lets go check out the rest of the ruins before lunch rolls around Kensei-nii." Naruto spoke up wanting to see the rest of the ruins.

Wiping what was left of the tears that stained his face, Kensei answered his brother.

"Yeah.. lets go." Kensei said with a smile.

"Lets go that way. We can check out the ruins in greater detail as we clear everything out when Tazuna arrives with the workers." Kensei added as he and Hana started walking hand in hand once more.

Leading the way through village to the very edge of the black soot covered area, Kensei and Hana were talking amongst each other quietly.

"I love you Kensei-kun.. and because I love you, I don't like to see you so torn emotionally. Are you sure you are ok my love?" Hana said quietly while looking at Kensei with ruby red eyes glistening with moisture, almost on the verge of crying for her distraught mate due to her mood swings because of the little bun in her oven.

"I love you too Hana-chan. And I'm ok now. I am glad to know that a small part of my family made it out with the civilians, and came back to memorialize what happened here in some small way. That makes me happy, but being here with you, and the others.. that makes me truly happy. Together we will create an new Uzushio, and Uzumaki clan, and we will live happily together here.. with out little family." Kensei said with a genuine smile as he placed a hand on Hana's stomach tenderly.

"I would love nothing more than to do that Kensei-kun." Hana said as he tears started slowly rolling down her face.

"Hey now.. don't cry Hana-chan. Everything will be ok. We have a beautiful home, with a beautiful view of the ocean form out back balcony. We can watch the night stars whenever we want, and listen to the soft crashing of the waves as the night passes us by while holding onto each other." Kensei said to his pregnant mate as they stopped walking and looked straight into Hana's ruby eyes.

"Nothing sounds more perfect that that Kensei-kun... nothing.." Hana said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her mate, and hugged him tightly.

Seeing the display in front of them Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with a happy smile for the older couple in front of them. Seeing the genuine smile on both of the older teens faces made both of the younger couple's heart warm up as they felt as if everything would be alright for them while living here.

Getting closer to her boyfriend and mate, Hinata rested her head on Naruto's right shoulder as they walked slowly ahead towards Kensei and Hana, and closed her eyes.

"Naruto-kun.. do you think we will be happy here?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yes.. yes I do Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a small smile.

"We have everything here that we need to provide us with a happy life." Naruto said wisely.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously as she lifted her head off of his shoulders and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Here.. we have family.. and that is all we ever will need to be happy.. and I am forever grateful that I have found mine.." Naruto said as he slowly looked away from Hinata's lavender orbs.

"I love you Naruto-kun. I can't wait to see what life will be like for us in the future here." Hinata said with a happy smile as she laid her head back down on Naruto's shoulder and continued walking forward.

"Hey you two.." Tsunade called ahead to the younger couple.

Looking back at the older woman in their family Naruto asked what the woman wanted.

"Whats up baa-chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

"What was that gaki..?" Tsunade asked dangerously as she cracked her knuckles effectively terrifying Naruto.

"Um... I asked what was up.. ma'am.." Naruto corrected himself. Poor guy..

"Oh! Well I was just wondering when those two were going to get officially married? I would thought they may want to do it before Hana starts showing." Tsunade asked curiously.

"Honestly.. your asking the wrong person about that haha. I don't have a single clue as to what those two are planning as far as marriage goes, sorry." Naruto explained.

"Oh.. well I will just have to bring it up at lunch then. Come on you two lets catch up to the other two love birds in our little family." Tsunade said with a smile as she picked up the pace with Shizune behind her.

As everyone caught up to the sides of Hana, and Kensei. The group kept on walking and taking in the sights, and avoiding the fallen debris that covered the area. Walking away from the beach for the past hour now the group was nearing the edge of the area that the black soot of the fallen had covered.

Making their way up a small hill that used to be a small open park for kids to play in, the group stopped and stared at what was on the ground below not too far away from them.

"Wow.." Tsunade said in amazement once again as she took in the landscape not so far away.

"Kensei-kun... what is that?" Hana asked curiously.

"That.. everyone.. is where the sacrificial jutsu my father and the others cast..." Kensei said quietly as he gently pulled Hana along with him.

"Can you all stay here please... I need to be alone for a little while.." Kensei asked with pleading eyes as he looked back to everyone.

"Sure.. take all the time you need Kensei-nii..." Naruto said sadly, as he knew what was going through his brother's head.

"We will just make our way back to the house Kensei. Just meet us there, seeing how its getting close to noon." Tsunade said while looking up at the position of the sun. "We will just start making lunch for everyone once we get back." Tsunade finished explaining to the two who were a little ways away from them.

"That'd be great. Thank you Tsunade-sama." Hana said with a curt nod as she turned back to start walking with Kensei again.

After descending the small hill, and separating from the others. Kensei and Hana made their way to giant Uzumaki crest that was engraved into the ground in the surrounding area.

Seeing Kensei lost in thought, and his eyes glazing over in depression. Hana spoke up to make her mate feel a little better.

"Kensei-kun.. what's wrong?" Hana asked softly with concern backing her voice.

".. I'm just taking in everything Hana-chan. The last two times i was here.. I never got the chance to really see what had happened to the place i grew up in... and it is really tearing me apart inside.." Kensei admitted to his pregnant wife to be.

"I'm sorry Kensei-kun. Just know that I am here for you ok?" Hana said softly as she kissed Kensei on the cheek.

"Thank you Hana-chan. I don't know what I would do without you right now." Kensei said with a sad smile on his face.

After finding their way to the open area of the giant Uzumaki crest, so they could work their way slowly to the middle of it. Kensei stopped as he noticed a small circular hole in the ground that was a little wider than the channel of the crest itself.

Closing his eyes, Kensei could almost feel the familiar chakra signature of the person who was a part of the sacrificial jutsu.

"This right here Hana.. was Dante Uzumaki. One of my fathers greatest, and most loyal followers.. and from my times being around my fathers friends... he was always the smartest, and would always be there to give me advise on anything I had questions on." Kensei explained softly.

Remaining silent at seeing Kensei's saddened expression, Hana just held onto Kensei's hand and would squeeze it occasionally to let Kensei know she was still right beside him.

Walking for a little bit longer Kensei would stop Hana and himself, and would explain who the person was that created the small hole in the giant crest. Getting near the middle of crest Kensei spoke up again just like the last 21 times before, as they past a spot where one of the casters of the giant sacrificial jutsu stood in their last moments.

"This person right here... was Ayumi Uzumaki, a truly magnificent woman.. she was almost like a second mother to me. She would watch my sister Kushina, and I, whenever my mother and father were busy with work. She was always nice, but man did she have a mean right hook when it came to training..." Kensei said with a chuckle as he rubbed his cheek remembering a time when Ayumi nailed him in the face when he wasn't paying attention.

"She sounds like an amazing woman Kensei-kun." Hana said with a sad smile, as tears were welling up in her eyes. No longer able to hold them back as they had past the 21 previous spots that Kensei's father's closest friends had died at.

Moving away from where Ayumi had died, Kensei guided Hana to the next spot, ever aware of who stood in the middle of the giant crest, and was trying to prepare himself mentally for how he would feel as he got there.

Getting to the next spot, Kensei glared openly at the hole in the ground that the small stream of water flowing through it.

"What's that look for Kensei-kun?" Hana said as she wiped some tears away from her face.

"Well.. haha.. this person here.. never really was one for being too nice to me.. this person who died here was Takeshi Uzumaki.. he was a hard ass, and was my taijutsu instructor... he was relentless in pounding the fundamentals of my clan's taijutsu.. if Naruto thinks he has it hard with me.. shit.. he better think again. My mom always told my dad that one day Takeshi would end up putting me in a body bag, and dump me off at the front door of the house haha." Kensei laughed thinking back to all the beatings that his taijutsu teacher had given him.

"He may of been a hard ass.. but I will always be grateful for everything he taught me." Kensei said quietly as he turned away from the spot.

"2 more to go Hana-chan, and we will head back." Kensei informed his mate.

Getting to the second to last spot Hana spoke up before Kensei could, knowing that where they had stopped was going to be important.

"This person right here Hana-chan. Was definitely a character. The guy who died here was my father's right hand man, and uncle, Ryuunusuke Uzumaki. God he was a riot. If you were ever in a shit mood... this guy right here would do absolutely anything.. and I mean ANYTHING to make you laugh. I was around this guy a lot growing up in my childhood. He was always wearing that shit eating grin of his, with his teeth showing wide enough you could land a freaking plane on.." Kensei said with a smile.

"This one time i told him to jump off of one of the higher cliffs butt freaking naked into the ocean, while i was in a pissed off mood after getting my ass handed to me by Takeshi in training. And sure as shit.. Ryuunusuke slapped me on the shoulder and shunshin'd us to the nearest tall cliff and what do ya know? He stripped naked scaring the shit out of me, and yelled as he jumped off the cliff to go fuck myself... hahaha god that guy was a hoot.." Kensei finished as he wiped a tear away from his eyes thinking about the fond memory of his uncle.

"Sounds like he was kind of like you." Hana said with a smile as she giggled at Kensei telling her about his uncle.

"I suppose." Kensei said while sticking his tongue out.

"Well.. one more to go Hana-chan.." Kensei said quietly as his mood dropped.

Making there way to the middle of the crest the couple noticed something different about this spot.

"Pfft... go figure he would do this..." Kensei said with a small smirk on his face.

"What do you mean Kensei-kun? All i see is that this spot is at least three times larger than the others?" Hana asked confused as to what Kensei was talking about.

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean... this spot.. is where my father Kenshin Uzumaki stood in his last moments.." Kensei said sadly as his eyes closed taking in everything that was running through his mind. Opening his eyes again he started talking again.

"My father was never one to be one-upped.. he always like to showboat whenever he could.. almost like a clown.. haha.." Kensei chuckled at the various things he remembered his father doing just in everyday life.

"It would figure that he would want to die in a greater fashion than the others.. he always did have monstrous chakra.." Kensei whispered quietly.

"So it seems.. was he the one who caused everything to be covered in black soot Kensei-kun?" Hana asked softly.

"Yes.." Kensei answer as he stared at the large pool of water that filled the larger crater that his father had made in his last moments of his life.

"I miss.. my father.." Kensei said as he continued staring at the spot his father had died at, that was filled with water now, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"He was like my best friend.. and now.." Kensei tried to get out but choked on a small sob that managed to escape from him.

No longer able to hold back how he was feeling Kensei dropped to his knees, and started sobbing after realizing that now... one of his closest family members was gone forever.. and he was kneeling beside the very spot his father had been when he died trying to protect his homeland with his very life.

"I.. can't.. believe he's gone... why did this ever have to happen.." Kensei cried out in between his sobbing.

Kneeling down beside her mate, Hana hugged Kensei with everything she had, and ran her fingers through his messy black spiked hair. Trying to comfort him in any way she could at the moment as Kensei continued crying for his losses.

"I know Kensei-kun.. just remember he did it to protect you, and everyone else that was still alive.. without his greatest sacrifice.. you may of never been able to find me.. and we would of never had the chance to create a happy life for us.." Hana said with a tenderly soft voice, trying to sooth Kensei's mind that was filled with grief.

"I know Hana-chan.. it's just.. with my father, mother, and sister gone... it hurts.. why does it hurt so much?" Kensei questioned as he put his hands to his face to cover up his tears from his mate.

"Why does the world have to be so cruel to me.." Kensei said loudly as his mind started blanking out, unable to think of anything properly.

"Why.." Kensei whispered, as the numbness he was feeling right now quickly turned to a sharp pain tearing through his body all at once while in his grief stricken state.

"Ahhh! What is going on!?" Kensei screamed as he fell forward from his kneeling position so that his face his the edge of the pool of water that his father had created, as his chakra started fluctuating wildly from within him.

"Kensei-kun! What's wrong!?" Hana screamed from Kensei's side in a panic, noticing that Kensei was forming a dangerous amount of chakra from inside his body.

"GAH! I DON'T KNOW! GET.. BACK... HANA-CHAN.." Kensei screamed out after feeling like his stomach was about to burst, as he tried to fight the pain away.

"BUT KENSEI!" Hana yelled back to her downed mate who was obviously experiencing a large amount of pain right now.

"JUST DO IT! PLEASE!" Kensei pleaded out from the dirt loudly.

Obeying what Kensei was trying to get her to do, Hana slowly moved away from Kensei a few feet, and just stood in her position, and watched Kensei from a short distance away with her arms wrapped around her stomach in worry, as she saw Kensei huddled over holding his stomach, with his eyes slammed shut.

"Please be okay.." Hana whispered quietly, afraid of what was going on with Kensei.

From inside Kensei's mind, the older Uzumaki teen was battling his own shattered grief stricken mind as his mind was attacking him while in his vulnerable state.

"Why.. why did this all have to happen!" Kensei screamed into his own mind.

"Why couldn't my family still be alive! Why couldn't those damned foreign shinobi just leave Uzushio alone! What did we ever do to them!" Kensei screamed again.

Feeling another wave of extreme pain Kensei cringed as his body felt as if it was being torn apart.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Kensei screamed as his eyes started feeling as if they were being liquified for his eye sockets.

Ignoring the pain that he was experiencing, Kensei's mind continued its assault with his endless questions.

"I just want to see my families smiling faces again.. i just want them all to see how happy I am now... I want them to be there for Hana and I's wedding! And to have them there to see our baby being born, and be a big happy family again!" Kensei screamed out as his tears started flowing full force down his face, and his eyes snapped open.

Back outside, as Hana watched Kensei curled up in pain, Hana's thoughts of what to do were quickly discarded as Kensei's eyes tore open quickly, and Kensei's body started activating his demon shroud.

**"I JUST WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN!"** Kensei screamed as he stood straight up, while his demon shroud flared dangerously upwards into a large pillar of dark red and black swirling chakra.

Bending his knees, and curling his arms while flexing them as hard as he could. Kensei pushed more and more of his chakra outwards, causing his demon shroud to grow larger and larger.

**"THIS... ISN'T... FAIR!" **Kensei gritted out as his glowing blood red eyes stared into the pool of water in front of him.

Seeing her mate in such a dangerous state, Hana slowly started walking towards Kensei, hoping to calm him down in some way.

"Kensei-kun.. you're scaring me.. please calm down.." Hana spoke quietly as she approached her mate.

Turning his head towards Hana, Kensei narrowed his eyes towards her trying to take in her features.

**"Hana...-chan?" **Kensei asked almost as if he didn't recognize her.

"Yes Kensei-kun.. It's me.. please.. you need to calm down." Hana begged as tears were begging to well up in her eyes.

Turning his head back to stare at the pool of water Kensei's demon shroud started spinning around violently with what looked like black lightning dancing around the dark red pillar of red chakra that he was emitting upwards.

**"They're all dead..."** Kensei spoke quietly while resuming his staring at the pool of water.

**"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" **Kensei screamed as he tilted his head upwards to the sky.

"KENSEI-KUN! CALM DOWN!" Hana screamed as she got closer to her mate, and reached out to grab a hold of Kensei's shoulder, but immediately felt her hand getting burned by the intense chakra that Kensei's demon shroud was emitting from his body.

Holding her burnt hand close to her, Hana heard Kensei whispering to himself. Almost as if he no longer recognized her presence next to him.

Feeling extremely hurt that Kensei was seemingly ignoring her, or that he was too far gone in his grief stricken state to care. Hana slowly was getting pissed that Kensei was not calming down like she had hoped.

As she tried to think of a way to get her mate to calm down, a slow feeling of rage started to slowly form in the back of her mind, almost like a predator stalking its prey for a kill.

Not able to think of a way to reach Kensei, Hana's mind slowly started to weaken, and the feeling of rage started to grow larger and larger until she felt her body release a large amount of chakra that her body was building up without her being aware of.

Noticing that she had somehow activated her own demon shroud, Hana looked back up to her glowing mate who was now screaming up at the sky in pain, almost as if trying to tear the sky apart.

Raising her hand to her eyes, she took in the sight of the demon shroud as it was releasing its red, and black misted chakra off of her arm. Steadying her hand outwards, Hana approached Kensei once more with the same hand that Kensei had burned.

**"Kensei-kun..."** Hana spoke out with her distorted voice.

Still not hearing her voice, she took a deep breath before screaming out to her mate, as she darted her glowing arm forward to punch Kensei square in the face, in hopes of snapping him out of his crazed state.

**"I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN NOW DAMMIT!"** Hana screamed as her fist fazed straight through Kensei's dangerously large demon shroud, and nailed Kensei square into the right side of his cheek. Effectively hitting him hard enough to knock him to the side a few feet and straight to the ground.

"**WHY WON'T YOU EVEN LOOK AT ME!? THINK OF OUR BABY! PLEASE ANYTHING KENSEI!" **Hana shouted at her downed mate who's glowing red eyes were wide in shock, as he held his hand to his face that was in serious pain right now.

After feeling Hana's punch to the face, Kensei finally realized what he was doing, and turned to look at the source of the punch that had caused him to snap out of his crazed state.

Realizing that it was Hana who had nailed him Kensei spoke in a quiet voice.

**"Damn that hurt..." **Kensei said quietly in his distorted demonic tone, as he rubbed his cheek, before he popped his jaw back into place.

**"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO DAMMIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY YOU JUST SCARED ME!?" **Hana screamed as she stomped over to Kensei, as her hair started flailing wildly into the air as her demon shroud started growing in size causing a slight wind to pick up around her, as she was approaching Kensei.

Looking at the dirt below Kensei whispered out.

**"I'm sorry.."** Kensei whispered, not sure if his pregnant mate could hear him.

**"I'm so sorry Hana-chan..." **Kensei said a little louder this time so Hana could hear him seeing that she was now close enough to hear.

Narrowing her own glowing red eyes towards her mate's own glowing red eyes, Hana spoke up.

**"Do you even realize what just happened Kensei-kun?" **Hana asked with her own distorted demonic voice.

**"I do not... but what I do know.. is that i just scared you.. and that I had no control over my own body for a little while... and for that.. I am sorry.." **Kensei explained hoping that Hana would calm down enough to not be pissed at him. .

Not hearing his mate saying anything else, Kensei's tears started welling up in his glowing red eyes.

**"I never want to feel that way again.."** Kensei sniffed to clear his nose, as his tears started to fall. **"Please forgive me Hana-chan."** Kensei begged as he curled up into a ball while on the ground, and his demon shroud deactivated.

Seeing her mate finally coming to his senses, and finally able to control her own body, Hana tried thinking of happier things like before to release her demon shroud. Finally settling on a thought that made her happy, Hana's demon shroud dissipated, and Hana bent down and wrapped her arms around her mate's curled up form.

"I'm sorry too Kensei-kun.. I never meant to get so angry at you.. after trying to get you to calm down a few times, and with you acting like you didn't even recognize me or even notice that i was next to you.. it just made me so mad that I couldn't get through to you." Hana said as her own tears were starting to form again as she hugged her mate.

Feeling Hana's tears slowly dropping onto his face, Kensei opened his eyes, and looking up to see Hana looking down at him with her ruby red eyes filled with tears that were starting falling straight into his eyes.

"Ow.." Kensei said as he moved a hand to rub his eyes clear of the tear that Hana had just dropped straight into his eye.

"I'm sorry Kensei-kun... can we please go home now?" Hana asked quietly as she moved away slowly, rubbing her tired eyes clear of the tears that had assaulted her face again.

"Yeah.." Kensei said simply as he stood up off of the ground, rubbing his own eyes clear.

Walking over to Hana, as she was still clearing her eyes, Kensei got right in front of his mate, and put his forehead against hers and looks straight into her eyes.

"I love you.. and I will never.. do that again to you..." Kensei said seriously as Hana opened her eyes to meet his, but suddenly widened in shock.

"Kensei-kun.." Hana whispered quietly.

"What is it?" Kensei asked curiously as he saw Hana's face in shock.

"Your eyes... they are like mine now.." Hana whispered quietly again.

"Huh?" Kensei said stupidly as he moved over to the water that was filling the hole his father had created and bent down to see his reflection.

"Well fuck me sideways.." Kensei said awkwardly as he took in the appearance of his now very ruby red eyes that adorned his face.

"Maybe later Kensei-kun." Hana said with a small giggle, that managed to get Kensei to look back at her with an eye brow raised.

"Well.. this is new." Kensei said simply while scratching the side of his head, trying to think as to why his eyes changed from blue to red now.

"Oh well I can think about this later... lets get back to the house Hana-chan. I am sure your just as hungry as I am, and I don't know about you.. but i feel as if i have no energy left at all after all of... well whatever the hell it was that just happened.. Lets go my love." Kensei said as he slowly picked himself up off of the ground in front of gathering of water, and walked towards Hana.

"Yes.. lets get back home. I could use a nap." Hana said with a small smile, as she grabbed a hold of Kensei's hand, and started walking back through the spiral of the giant Uzumaki crest that was imprinted of the landscape.

"I think I know what I want us to do with this area Hana-chan." Kensei spoke up as they continued their walk out of the spiral.

"What is that Kensei-kun?" Hana asked curiously.

"I want to make this a memorial area. Kind of like.. i don't know.. a special place for all of those who wish to visit the last of the Uzumaki's who died fighting honorably, and bravely to the very end to protect their homeland." Kensei said as he looked back to the center of the spiral.

"That sounds perfect Kensei-kun. We could make it like a private park or something." Hana added in with a smile.

"We possibly could do that." Kensei responded while thinking about his mates idea.

Pushing the thoughts of what to do with the area aside for later, another thought entered Kensei's mind. Turning his head back towards Hana with a sideways smirk on his face Kensei spoke up.

"You know I am going to get you back for punching me in the face like that Hana-chan right?" Kensei said as his smirk widened.

"Who me? No... I think you got what you deserved." Hana said with a smirk of her own.

Pouting at not hearing what he wanted, Kensei responded.

"I see how it is then." Kensei said as he turned his head away.

"Oh come on Kensei-kun.. I didn't mean it like that.." Hana said quickly trying not to make Kensei feel bad.

"I'm just playing with you Hana-chan. How about we get to the house quicker. I can shunshin us closer to the house if you want." Kensei informed his mate forgetting about the punch that his mate had nailed him with.

"That'd be lovely hun." Hana said with a small smile, happy that Kensei wasn't mad at her for punching him in the face.

"Hold on tight." Kensei warned as he was about to shunshin the two near the house.

"This isn't my first time in a shunshin Kensei-kun." Hana said with a sweat drop.

"Uh.. right.. forgot about that haha." Kensei laughed as the two disappeared from the large Uzumaki crest they had been at for a while now.

In The Land Of Waves

After finally reaching the village in the land of waves, a tired Sasuke Uchiha, and a very... tire Karin Uzumaki made it to the front door of Tazuna.

Knocking on the door slowly with a tired arm, Sasuke waited for the door to be answered.

Moments later, Tsunami was the one who answered the door.

"Hey.." Sasuke said simply, happy that the door was answered, before he fell flat on his face into the house from the doorway.

Sweat dropping at the Uchiha's ungraceful drop to her house's floor, Tsunami looked back up to the red haired girl who looked like she was about to fall over as well. Figuring she better ask the girl what was going on before she passed out too, Tsunami spoke up.

"Um. hello there? Who are you?" Tsunami asked politely.

"Good morning ma'am. I am Karin Uzumaki.. and well I am sure you know that this is Sasuke Uchiha.." Karin said as she slowly made her way over to Sasuke's fallen form to pick him up and hopefully carry him inside.

"Yes, I have met Sasuke-kun before." Tsunami said with a smile. "Please, come in. Feel free to set him anywhere inside." Tsunami finished quickly as she stepped away from the door to help get Sasuke up and into the house.

"Thank you miss." Karin said politely as she tried to pick the limp Sasuke up.

Getting Sasuke inside the two women laid Sasuke down onto the couch just as Tazuna entered the house for lunch.

"Hey Tsunami.. who do we have here now? Shesh.. whats with all the visitors lately.." Tazuna stated as he noticed the the red haired teen in his living room.

"Well father, this is Karin Uzumaki. She just got here with Sasuke-kun." Tsunami said while pointing to the couch where the boy was laying passed out.

"Sasuke is here? Why the hell is he here?" Tazuna asked before realizing what Tsunami had said the girls name was.

"What Uzumaki? Your an Uzumaki too?" Tazuna asked while walking towards the girl.

"Um.. yes i am.. why?" Karin asked curiously.

"Because I just had two Uzumaki boys, and few other people staying in my house the other night." Tazuna said simply while taking in the girls appearance.

"They were here!? Are they still here by chance!?" Karin asked hopeful that they were still in the area.

"Sorry but no. They left last night after dinner." Tazuna said watching as the girls face fell from excitement to depression.

"Hey now.. don't get so sad hun." Tsunami said trying to cheer up the girl.

"What are you two doing here anyways? I didn't see anyone else coming here from Konoha, or anywhere else." Tazuna asked.

"Oh.. well.. Sasuke-kun, and I left our villages in hopes of finding Naruto..." Karin explained simply while looking back at Sasuke.

"You two abandoned your villages, and are looking for them? Why would you do such a thing?" Tazuna asked curiously.

"Well Sasuke is looking for Naruto because he is the only true friend he has, and heard about what had happened in Konoha... and I am looking for him, because I was told I had no family left in this world, and was told that Naruto was a true blooded Uzumaki just like me. I need to find him and speak to him! My parents told me that I had to find any Uzumaki relatives I had left and meet up with them. Those were the last words they told me before they died..." Karin finished sadly.

"Oh.. well.. I do know where they had gone if that makes you feel any better." Tazuna said while seeing the girls mood change drastically.

"Really?! Where did they go!?" Karin said excited once again.

"They went to the ruins of Uzu." Tazuna said simply while picking his nose as he turned away from the girl to get to the kitchen to make lunch.

"Father.. that's gross.. quit it." Tsunami scolded her father before looking back at the girl.

"They said before they left that they were going to start rebuilding Uzushio." Tsunami said with a smile. "And my father has told them that he would help them start building it." Tsunami finished.

Looking back to the girl from the kitchen Tazuna spoke up.

"Yeah. I just managed to collect all of my workers that don't have anything to really do here, and was about to head out to Uzu on a ship here in the next day or so. You can come with us if you two are wanting to get to them so badly." Tazuna said as he started making himself a sandwich.

"You can!? That would be amazing! Thank you mister!" Karin said with a short bow.

"Eh.. it's no problem. There are two rooms upstairs. You are welcome to rest up for a bit. Tsunami will get you two up when dinner is ready." Tazuna said as he continued his masterful work of art that made up his lunch.

"Thank you so much." Karin said to the man in the kitchen before looking towards Tsunami. "And thank you too. I will never forget this." Karin said with a smile to the older woman.

"Think nothing of it dear." Tsunami responded with a smile.

After thanking the two once more Karin slowly made her way up the stairs and found the first bedroom she managed to come to, and flopped onto the bed causing her long red Uzumaki hair to scatter everywhere.

"I really hope we can get to them soon.. and hopefully everyone won't hate me once i get there..." Karin said sadly into the covers of the bed, as she thought back on all of the things that Orochimaru had ordered her to do after her parents were killed. Pushing the terrible memories away from her tired mind, Karin focused on closing her mind off, and relaxing her already tired body so that she could get some sleep.

(Authors Notes)

Well there it is my minions, chapter 21. Things are starting to get very interesting yeah? Haha of course it is! silly me.. *slaps myself in the face* well hopefully you all had a great weekend and enjoyed chapter 20 that came out on Saturday, and were happy with chapter 21! See you all on the dolphin flip side, and may the jaws of life that were created out of baby seal skin, and the tears of unborn baby bunnies chomp off your shonshga's. Later!


End file.
